Le mercenaire et l'assassin
by Aeta
Summary: Entreri et Jarlaxle sont simples compagnons de route depuis quelques années, mais le drow a bien l'intention de changer cet état de fait.Venez suivre les tentatives plus ou moins efficaces de l'elfe noir le plus excentrique pour conquérir son assassin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Jarly et arty ne sont pas a moi mais a dieu, pardon, RA salvatore. Je ne me fait pas d'argent sur leur dos et c'est bien dommage Warning : Slashyaoioucommentvousvoulezl'appellerjemenfout, OOC complet, limite UA pour certains persos encore en vie, Warning spécifique partie 1 /!\ JARLY CUL NU INSIDE /!\ attention, pas de vrai scénar, gros n'importe quoi pour le fun Chapitre 1 

15-09-05

Les premiers rayons du soleil chassaient à peine la nuit. Dans la forêt proche de la petite auberge, perdu sur le chemin, les sous-bois s'éveillaient tout juste eux aussi, voyant quelques lapins se dégourdir les pattes de quelques bonds audacieux pendant qu'une biche couvait du regard son petit né depuis moins de 10 jours...  
Un écureuil s'étirait sous les premiers rayons de lumière, et un hibou rentrait dans son arbre creux, après une longue nuit de chasse et de hululements sous les fenêtres de malchanceux.  
Loin de goûter ces alentours champêtres, un autre animal, d'un tout autre genre venait lui aussi de s'éveiller, dans l'une des chambres de la maison fichée à flan de colline à l'abri de quelques arbres, près du chemin.  
Sans prendre la peine de rester silencieux, ni même témoigner à son compagnon de chambrée, dormant toujours dans l'autre lit de la pièce, la moindre compassion, Artemis Entreri, assassin de son état, et jamais d'excellente humeur le matin, ouvrit en grand le rideau cachant la fenêtre, faisant entrer la lumière d'un seul coup.  
Avec un grognement contre ses fichus oiseaux qui l'avaient réveillé, il se débarbouilla la figure, les épaules et les mains à l'eau froide, s'ébroua tel un jeune chiot, puis, troqua le pantalon de toile élimé qui lui servait de pyjama contre un autre pantalon, de cuir noir celui-ci.  
Lui allant comme une seconde peau, il était agréable à porter et suffisamment résistant pour supporter de longues journées à cheval ou à crapahuter dans les montagnes ou au milieu des bois.  
Toujours grognon, il fouilla un instant dans ses fontes pour en sortir un petit miroir et un rasoir, et entreprit de se refaire le bouc.  
Certes, il était un assassin, certes, il chevauchait depuis des jours, mais ça n'empêchait en rien de se tenir correct: il avait un minimum de prestance à conserver!  
A cette pensée, il jeta un regard dégoûté vers le second lit de la chambre.  
Un peu de prestance à conserver oui. En effet...

Etalé de toute sa taille sur le lit tel le furet moyen en pleine canicule, le cul à l'air et la couverture remontée sur la tête pour se protéger du soleil, Jarlaxle grommelait à mi voix.  
Il détestait cette manie qu'avait l'assassin de, dans l'ordre : se lever avec le soleil au lieu de paresser tranquillement sous la couverture, d'être instantanément fonctionnel au saut du lit alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas un grand méchant au fesses, d'être un maniaque de la propreté.  
Bon, lui n'était pas un goret non plus mais il n'avait rien contre l'odeur des males...  
Entreri lui, se comportait comme si l'odeur du savon allait lui sauver la vie.  
Finalement bien réveillé, le mercenaire fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.  
Un petit sourire charmeur au visage, il se redressa, s'étira lentement muscle après muscle tel un chat pacha, bailla longuement puis passa une main sur son crâne.  
Une petite grimace lui échappa.  
Ca il détestait, sentir ses cheveux repousser...  
Avec un soupir, il quitta son lit totalement nu.  
Il n'allait pas s'en faire pour Entreri. Après tout, entre males... la plomberie était la même et c'était si drôle de rouler très légèrement des hanches sous le nez de l'assassin...

"- Bonjour bonjour, mon bel ami !!!" Sourit il avec une révérence amusée "Quel beau matin que celui-là!

Pas beaucoup plus humain qu'un orc sans son demi litre de café réglementaire dans le sang, le "bel ami" en question se contenta de grogner ce qui aurait pu passer pour un bonjour cordial comme pour une insulte digne d'un nain, avant de donner la dernière touche à son bouc. Il nettoya sa lame, se rinça une nouvelle fois le visage, puis alla ranger ses affaires dans ses fontes avant d'enfiler une chemise blanche qu'il ne prit pas la peine de lacer, découvrant ainsi sa personne jusqu'à mi-torse.  
Sans réel coup d'œil au derrière du mercenaire qui lui servait de compagnon de route, il grommela encore avant de courageusement prendre la fuite pour la table du petit déjeuner.  
Depuis que Jarlaxle voyageait avec lui, il avait prit l'habitude de cette manie de se promener dans le plus simple appareil au saut du lit...  
Mais la première fois...  
Son pantalon de cuir avait été salvateur, et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette même raison qu'il en portait toujours depuis. Ils aidaient à maintenir certaines choses à leur place, quoiqu'il puisse advenir...  
Avec un bâillement monstrueux, il chassa ce souvenir de son esprit. Certes, la plastique du drow était des plus harmonieuse et agréable à l'œil, rien de plus normal pour un guerrier, mais Jarlaxle n'était pas une fille de harem.  
Hors Artemis Entreri ne consommait rien d'autre.  
Question d'hygiène élémentaire - même s'il ne remettait pas en cause celle de l'elfe noir.  
D'ailleurs...Il laça rapidement sa chemise sous le regard appréciateur de la serveuse qui lui apportait son petit déjeuner. Il n'était pas une vulgaire grappe de tomates que l'on tourne, retourne, observe et tâte sur un banc de marché.  
Non mais!

Très content de son effet, Jarlaxle se permit un petit sourire pervers.  
Prélevant ses propres affaires de toilette dans ses fontes, il fit un lavage méticuleux avant de se raser le crâne.  
Satisfait de le sentir à nouveau lisse comme les fesses d'un bébé, il se rinça une dernière fois puis alla se glisser au chausse pied dans un pantalon qu'il n'avait encore jamais mis devant l'humain.  
Taille basse, noir en cuir et surtout, une taille trop petite.  
Le cuir lui moulait tellement les fesses qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il allait exploser au moindre geste mais non. Bien tanné, il suivait le moindre de ses gestes avant de revenir en place.  
Son chapeau sur le crâne et un boléro minimaliste en soie presque transparente sur les épaules, il rejoignit son camarade humain dans la salle commune de l'auberge où il salua chaque serveuse d'un sourire propre à les faire rougir jusqu'aux ovaires.

"- Alors mon ronchon camarade, est-on disposé à émettre autre chose qu'un grognement ?

Relevant le nez de son bol de café si noir qu'on aurait pu croire le néant lui même, Entreri jeta un regard tout aussi noir que son café au mercenaire folâtre.

"- Bonjour également." lâcha-t-il simplement avant de replonger le nez dans son petit déjeuner.

Il lui faudrait boire au moins trois bols pour compenser la caféine qu'il venait de laisser fuir sa personne en saluant le mercenaire, et remarquer également la tenue pour le moins outrancière de son comparse.

Jarlaxle passa derrière lui pour aller s'asseoir à son tour, non sans lui tapoter l'épaule 

"- Allons mon fier camarade. Ce ne sont pas des façons à avoir envers quelqu'un de ...si proche... non ???" S'amusa-t-il tout en laissant un doigt courir sur la nuque de l'assassin avant d'aller s'asseoir et de demander un bol de thé, des tartines et de la confiture de groseille

Le geste, pour le moins inhabituel autant que curieux, attira l'attention de l'assassin.  
Il tourna lentement la tête vers le mercenaire, et haussa un sourcil bien dessiné.

"- Pourquoi es-tu..." La surprise vint se peindre sur son visage une seconde quand il aperçu la tenue de l'elfe, mais il se reprit rapidement. "Pourquoi es-tu de si bonne humeur, ce matin?

Jarlaxle battit des paupières comme s'il était réellement choqué et blessé. 

"- Co...Comment? Tu ne te souviens pas????? Après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous? Tu as oublié notre anniversaire ??? 

Il s'amusait comme un petit fou.  
Le fait que ce jour soit le dixième anniversaire de leur rencontre n'était qu'une excuse pour embêter l'humain.

Pas encore très réveillé, Entreri le fixa un long moment, sourcils froncés, sans prendre garde à la serveuse qui leur jetait des regards à la fois incrédules et scandalisés...

"- Notre anniversaire...?

Le drow poussa le vice jusqu'à avoir de petites larmes aux coins des yeux. 

"- Mais oui, ça fait dix ans aujourd'hui que nous sommes ensemble... tu ne te souviens pas ???" Il renifla un peu. "Comme je suis déçu...

Le trouble de l'assassin s'accentua encore, même s'il ne le montra pas une seule seconde.

"- Le dixième anniversaire que nous...Oh. En effet oui." Il se retourna vers son café et jeta un coup d'œil en coin au mercenaire folâtre. "Tu tiens de drôles de comptes: qui te dis que c'est aujourd'hui?

Jarlaxle toisa l'assassin de toute sa taille.

"- Mais parce que j'ai noté monsieur le mal luné !!!

"- Je ne suis **pas** mal luné, monsieur le folâtre! Je me renseigne juste, c'est tout!" protesta l'assassin, en maugréant contre les elfes idiots. "Et puis pourquoi aurais-tu noté une chose pareille dis moi?

Jarlaxle refit aussitôt une petite mine.

"- Mais... c'est important pour moi...Pour nous!!!

Cette fois, Entreri ne chercha pas à cacher son étonnement.

"- Vraiment? A l'époque tu ne te disais pas qu'il serait bon de te débarrasser de moi une fois mon utilité consommée?

Jarlaxle haussa les épaules, très sérieux cette fois. 

"- Ben si, c'est toujours le cas si tu venais à perdre tout intérêt mais comme c'est réciproque...

L'espace d'un instant, le regard de l'assassin se fit plus dur.

"- Probablement. Après tout un drow reste un drow." laissa-t-il tomber, polaire, se surprenant lui même par sa réaction.

Ce fut au tour de Jarlaxle de froncer les sourcils. 

"- N'est ce pas ce que tu attends de moi ?

Entreri ne lui fit pas la grâce de répondre, trop occupé à achever une tartine de confiture de fraises dans son café.  
Il avait été un peu blessé par les paroles du drow, même si jamais il ne l'avouerait. Avec le temps, il avait fini par voir le mercenaire à la peau noire comme un complice, à défaut de se permettre de le voir comme un ami...  
Et l'entendre le ramener ainsi à la réalité n'était pas des plus plaisant, surtout dès le matin...

Le drow haussa les épaules.  
C'était agaçant d'entendre l'humain se plaindre de la place qu'il lui avait lui même imposée mais... cette race n'était pas connue pour sa logique après tout.

Faisant de son mieux pour faire comme si de rien n'était et oublier un instant encore la présence de son extravagant compagnon, l'assassin termina son petit déjeuner en silence.  
Finalement il ne brisa le silence qu'une fois son troisième bol vidé.

"- Que faisons-nous aujourd'hui?

Jarlaxle toisa l'humain un instant, un peu blessé quand même.  
Il se retint de sortir une vacherie qui ne ferait que faire se crisper davantage son camarade et haussa les épaules. 

"- Personnellement, j'ai de la lessive à faire.

L'humain leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Il nous faudra bien nous décider à honorer notre contrat: nous avons perçu une avance...

Jarlaxle fit la moue. 

"- On a un contrat ??? T'es sûr?? 

Il devait être sévèrement torché quand ils l'avaient acceptés

"- Si tu as les moyens de vivre en ne faisant rien ce n'est pas mon cas." rappela simplement le tueur, "et tu as accepté avec moi: la perspective de poursuivre un paysan et une fille de nobliaux en fuite avait l'air de follement t'amuser...

Bien entendu, Entreri ne l'avouerait jamais, mais ce contrat n'était réellement là que pour lui procurer un peu de liquide.  
Il était censé ramener le couple en fuite au père de la jeune fille, pour qu'il puisse lui même "laver l'honneur de sa pauvre petite princesse"...  
Il n'était même pas certain d'essayer de les trouver...

Le drow fit la moue.

"- Et que dirais-tu de dire au père qu'on a vainement cherchés et qu'ils se sont enfuis ??? Personnellement, je n'ai guère envie d'aller courir je ne sais où pour rien... les frais sont remboursés ??? 

Si les frais l'étaient, ce serait quand même sympa d'aller se balader aux frais de la princesse. Ou plutôt de son père.

Entreri haussa simplement les épaules.

"- Pas la moindre idée. Mais il sera toujours temps de présenter une facture et de monnayer ensuite...

Jarlaxle se caressa la mâchoire un instant avant de décroiser les jambes. 

"- Et bien allons y mon cher ami... autant faire les capitales gastronomiques du coin dans la foulée et au moins, se sera utile... dis-moi..." Un petit sourire en coin lui monta aux lèvres. "C'est qui la gamine ??? Pas une orpheline rouquine élevée par des nains au moins…

19-09-05

L'assassin manqua s'étouffer avec son café.

"- Non et heureusement! Je ne suis pas encore masochiste...

Jarlaxle eut un chaud rire de gorge avant de finir son thé.

"- En es tu bien sûr??? Tu traînes avec moi après tout...

"- Je vais finir par me poser la question..." grommela l'humain avant de se rabattre sur une nouvelle tasse de café bien noir.

Un peu froissé, Jarlaxle finit sa tartine, silencieux pour une fois.

Il aimait bien l'humain. Il était son plus beau jouet après tout.

"- Quand partons nous ?

"- Quand j'aurai suffisamment de café dans le sang pour chevaucher sans risque...Pas avant. Mais ça ne saurait tarder." Il but presque la moitié de sa tasse d'un trait. "Mieux vaut ne pas traîner ici. Nous risquerions d'avoir des ennuis." ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à une serveuse qui dévorait le drow du regard.

Jarlaxle lança un regard polaire à la pauvre fille, douchant instantanément ses idées hormonales.

"- Je ne penses pas non." Expliqua calmement le drow non sans effleurer la nuque de l'humain du bout d'un doigt en un geste bizarrement intime.

L'assassin ne fit rien et ferma naturellement les yeux.

C'était agréable ces petits frissons qui...

Il se reprit pourtant et se redressa, termina d'un trait son café, avant de quitter la table, un peu raide.

"- Je vais boucler mes fontes.

Jarlaxle eut un pale sourire.

Entreri était certes son plus beau jouet mais... des fois, il ne jouait pas vraiment… Pourtant, l'humain le rembarrait toujours avec la même indifférence.

Avec un petit sourire, il finit ses tartines et rejoint l'humain dans leur chambre.

"- Veux-tu de l'aide?

"- Je ne trouve plus mon rasoir...

Jarlaxle n'eut même pas besoin de chercher avant de trouver le rasoir dans sa protection avec le blaireau et un pain de savon à barbe.

"- Tiens... tu le laisses toujours traîner…

"- Oh...merci.

L'humain récupéra son nécessaire, effleurant au passage les doigts de l'elfe noir, et le glissa dans ses fontes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil alentour, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Il avait beau être soigné, il oubliait régulièrement quelque chose dans un coin, chose que Jarlaxle retrouvait pour lui juste avant de partir...1

Comme pour lui donner raison, Jarlaxle sortit une chemise froissée de la salle de bain.

"- Tu as encore oublié ça..." Sans la lui tendre, il l'enfourna dans son sac puis sortit de la chambre avec ses fontes sur le dos. "Je vais préparer les chevaux.

L'assassin ne prit pas la peine de donner son avis.

Il fit un dernier tour de la chambre pour être bien certain de ne rien oublier de plus, mais ne trouva rien, comme toujours, Jarlaxle avait trouvé la pièce manquante, avant de rejoindre son comparse à l'écurie.

Ils avaient réglé par avance leur séjour, aussi ne fut-il en aucun cas embêté en quittant l'auberge.

"- Une idée par où commencer?

Les chevaux sortit, Jarlaxle avait attaché l'étalon d'Entreri à un anneaux et tentait de mettre le pied à l'étrier.

Comme toujours, il avait rallongé son étrivière au maximum mais savait qu'il ressemblait toujours à un crapaud sur une boite d'allumette lorsqu'il montait sur son canasson.

Soit parce qu'elle prenait pitié, soit parce qu'elle se gondolait trop pour essayer de lui faire un coup de pute, la jument qu'il montait ne bougeait pas, le laissant se ridiculiser tranquillement.

Enfin, il parvint à mettre le pied dans l'étrier et s'appuya dessus.

La selle tourna instantanément et l'elfe jeta un regard noir à la jument. Il avait beau re-sangler, elle trouvait **toujours** le moyen de gonfler le ventre...Ha ce serait drôle le jour où il devrait filer à toute vitesse!

Entreri ne fit aucun commentaire alors qu'il jetait ses fontes à l'arrière de sa selle.

Jamais il ne se permettrait d'aider le drow si celui-ci ne lui en faisait pas expressément la demande. Ce n'était pas sa place et l'elfe ne le prendrait pas bien...

Il monta en selle finalement et attendit sagement que Jarlaxle soit prêt à partir lui aussi...

Le pauvre drow lui, commençait à se dire que Entreri avait dû charmer la jument exprès pour qu'elle l'embête.

C'était la quatrième fois qu'il re-sanglait et la quatrième fois que la selle tournait.

Désespéré, il était même monté sur une souche pour s'aider avec le même résultat.

Avec un gros soupir, il se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

"- Entreri... tu peux appuyer sur l'autre étrier le temps que je monte pour faire contre poids??

"- Je vais finir par croire que cette bête à une dent contre toi." commenta simplement l'assassin en descendant de sa monture pour s'exécuter. "Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas menacé de la cuisiner à la broche, un jour?

Scandalisé, le drow mit les poings sur les hanches.

"- Ca va pas non!!! C'est pas bon le cheval!

En pestant, il mit le pied dans l'étrier et sauta enfin en selle.

"- Merci." Souffla-t-il en se penchant pour re-sangler. Ses doigts effleurèrent ceux de l'assassin. "Bien...on va pouvoir y aller...

Entreri acquiesça, notant distraitement la chaleur que les doigts de Jarlaxle avait laissé sur les siens, puis remonta en scelle.

"- Alors? Une idée par où commencer?

"- Je te ..."

Le drow avala ses paroles avant de détourner les yeux.

Il allait dire quelque chose de pas très intelligent incluant leurs lèvres à tous les deux qui éventuellement pourraient se rencontrer.

Il se racla la gorge une seconde.

"- Je... Je ne sais pas... on pourrait essayer de se renseigner à la grande ville du coin?

L'assassin le fixa un moment, ses yeux de nuit plus perçants que jamais, cherchant à savoir où le drow voulait en venir mais finalement jeta l'éponge.

D'ici que le drow lui propose de le grimer en femelle pour faire diversion...

"- Ca me va. Et dans le pire des cas on pourra trouver de quoi se loger, voire même prendre un bon bain...

Jarlaxle serra machinalement contre son torse la main qu'Entreri avait effleuré.

"- Oui... tu le prendras avec moi?" Lâcha-t-il avant de réfléchir.

Il se figea mais ne sortit pas une pirouette de plus pour faire croire à une plaisanterie.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il aimerait beaucoup ça.

Le regard de l'assassin vint lentement se poser sur le drow, un sourcil haussé, blasé.

Il resta ainsi à l'observer un petit moment avant de talonner sa monture pour se mettre en route.

Avec le temps, il avait appris que relever les pitreries de l'elfe noir ne menait jamais à grand chose à part concentrer toujours plus de piques sur sa personne...

"- Cesse de dire des âneries au saut du lit Jarlaxle. On est même pas sûr que l'on pourra en prendre un...

Le drow haussa les épaules.

C'était vexant quand même que tout ce qu'il dise soit prit comme de la dérision.

Boudeur, il talonna sa jument.

"- Mais c'est pas des âneries...

Entreri se redressa et lui jeta un regard incrédule.

"- Pardon?

Le drow haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

Réfléchissant en surmultiplié, il se mit à chercher une excuse valable.

"- Ben quoi?? Pas ma faute si j'ai l'habitude d'être entouré quand je suis au bain! C'est le seul endroit de Menzo où l'on peut discuter sans risquer de se faire larder la couenne. Ca me déprime de prendre mon bain tout seul sans personne pour me frotter le dos." Lâcha l'elfe avant de se foutre mentalement un coup de pied au cul.

Il avait eu besoin d'ajouter ce détail?

"- Et bien tu pourras toujours proposer le poste à une serveuse du cru." conclut simplement l'assassin après un long silence.

Il n'en laissait rien voir mais intérieurement, mille questions naissaient et disparaissaient, remplacées par d'autres, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'y réponde.

Jarlaxle lui avait-il réellement fait des avances, ou bien se mettait-il à fabuler?

Le drow avait-il vraiment parlé de quelqu'un pour lui frotter le dos? Il savait que les bains étaient effectivement le seul endroit de Menzoberranzan où l'on avait pas à regarder derrière son dos pour guetter une attaque mais...de là à..."fraterniser" plus avant...

L'assassin se secoua rapidement pourtant.

Le drow avait sans doute encore dû vouloir se payer sa tête, et s'il le voyait troublé, même un minimum, il se ferait un plaisir de ricaner à ses dépends...

20-09-05

Jarlaxle se permit un petit sourire.

"- Alors on fait comme ça, c'est décidé !!!

Il talonna sa jument et s'éloigna tranquillement

L'assassin le suivit sans un mot. Jarlaxle avait l'air trop content pour que cela annonce une bonne chose mais après tout, que pouvait-il y faire à part attendre et voir venir?

Il talonna lui aussi sa monture et vint rapidement se mettre à la hauteur du drow, toujours plongé dans ses méditations, sur les bains, les elfes noirs, et les mercenaires à chapeau à plumes...

Jarlaxle mit sa jument au petit galop, camouflant son trouble sous son habituel sourire folâtre.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui avait pris de proposer ça à l'humain, à part qu'il adorerait se faire... heu... frotter le dos...par l'humain...

Toujours plongé dans ses considérations, Entreri suivait machinalement le rythme de l'elfe, laissant son étalon suivre la jument qui l'accompagnait.

Il ne cherchait même plus à cacher qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées: tant pis pour les conséquences, l'attitude du mercenaire était trop étrange...

Jarlaxle finit par arrêter sa jument.

L'étalon de Entreri vint renifler la petite cavale qui lui décocha un coup de pied.

"- Retiens les ardeurs de ta monture mon cher...

L'assassin releva brusquement le nez.

"- Pardon?"

Jarlaxle soupira.

"- Ton étalon, il veut monter ma jument.

"- Oh...

Sans plus en faire état, Entreri talonna sa monture une première fois sans résultat, puis réitéra un peu plus fermement et l'étalon se mit en route. Il le lança au petit galop en direction de Luskan, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

La monture n'avait qu'à suivre la route...

Jarlaxle secoua la tête avant d'avoir des images mentales peu avouable.

Il talonna sa monture et rejoignit son camarade.

Ils chevauchèrent en silence jusqu'à apercevoir les portes de la ville.

"- Ha !!! Tout de même..." Le drow se rapprocha de l'humain et lui passa un bras autours des épaules. "Bain, bonne nourriture, vêtements propres, le bonheur...

"- En effet, ça ne sera pas de trop. Et Tu oublies le lit confortables et qui ne cherche pas à briser une à une les vertèbres de son occupants...

"- Et un gentil camarade dans le dit lit aussi..." Lâcha le drow, folâtre.

L'assassin haussa simplement les épaules.

"- Si cela peut compléter le tout pour toi...

Jarlaxle eut un sourire plein de dents.

"- Mais je peux partager hein...

Perplexe une fois encore, Entreri jeta un regard en biais au mercenaire avant de lever les yeux au ciel, désabusé.

Sans un mot de plus il talonna son étalon. Il voulait être en ville avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour trouver une chambre convenable dans une auberge digne de ce nom. L'idée d'un bain brûlant lui aurait presque donné des ailes...

Jarlaxle se mit à folâtrer encore plus que d'habitude, tout content à l'idée de pouvoir enfin se décontaminer correctement. Avec son bagout ordinaire, il salua sans complexe les gardes à la porte de la ville avant de se dresser sur ses étriers.

"- Alors mon bel ami, où allons nous ???

"- En premier lieu je te propose de trouver une auberge digne de ce nom. Quand notre logement sera assuré on avisera.

"- Je te suiiiiiis!!!" chantonna le drow, très content.

"- M'aider à trouver de quoi nous loger, tu peux aussi..." nota l'assassin, détaillant déjà chaque devanture d'auberge avec attention.

Le drow passa un bras autours des épaules de l'humain.

"- Pourquoi faire, tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul je trouve !!

"- Trop aimable!" grommela aussitôt l'assassin en faisant passer sa monture du pas au petit trot. Il repéra finalement une auberge dont l'enseigne indiquait qu'elle faisait aussi établissement de bain. Ravi, il fit bifurquer son cheval, et mit pied à terre. "Puisque je me débrouille très bien seul..." railla-t-il avant d'entrer.

Jarlaxle sauta à terre et prit la bride de la monture d'Entreri.

"- Va donc voir s'il y a de la place pour nous, je m'occupe des chevaux... si le tien voulait bien arrêter de renifler les fesses du mien, j'apprécierais." soupira le drow avant que la jument de botte.

"- Et bien négocie avec lui, toi qui est si fin diplomate..." railla l'assassin avant de disparaître dans l'établissement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressortait, très satisfait. "Nous avons de quoi nous loger. Aussi efficace dans tes négociations?

Jarlaxle se permis un sourire et rangea sa dague.

"- Oui... ton étalon a très bien compris le principe de devenir un hongre s'il continue...

L'étalon s'était éloigné et surveillait le drow avec une étincelle homicide dans l'œil.

L'assassin blêmit légèrement.

"- J'ai toujours su que tu étais un dangereux..." maugréa-t-il en récupérant les rênes de sa monture.

Il conduisit le cheval à l'écurie, et le bouchonna en ronchonnant toujours contre les elfes dangereux pour les attributs males...Non mais on n'avait pas idée de menacer ainsi une pauvre bête!

Jarlaxle haussa les épaules et alla mettre sa jument au box avant de la panser longuement.

Il aimait bien la petite cavale.

"- T'as vu comment il est??? Comme si j'allais le faire en plus..." La jument lui donna un petit coup de nez avant d'essayer de manger sa plume. "Non mais dis donc..." Il sortit du box, le referma puis rangea le harnachement de sa monture. "Tu as fini????

L'assassin acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de refermer le box de sa propre monture.

Il rejoignit le mercenaire et eut un long soupir.

"- Un lit confortable et un bain brûlant...

Jarlaxle suivit Entreri jusqu'à leur chambre

Il posa son sac sur le lit le plus proche de la porte -Entreri prenait toujours l'autre- puis s'étira.

Sans complexe, il commença à se déshabiller.

Une fois nu, il enroula une serviette assez minimaliste autour de sa taille, embarqua ses affaires de toilette, puis sourit à l'humain.

"- Tu m'accompagnes?

L'assassin hésita mais finalement fouilla ses fontes pour en sortir ses propres affaires.

"- Je te suis. Mais...tu comptes traverser les couloirs dans cette tenue?

Jarlaxle eut un sourire lumineux avant de prendre la pose, son chapeau toujours vissé sur son crâne.

"- Bien sur !!! Ne suis je pas à croquer ???

"- Probablement..." acquiesça un Entreri plus que dubitatif, même s'il devait avouer que la plastique du mercenaire était loin d'être désagréable à l'œil. "Mais je ne sais pas si les autres clients apprécieront autant...

"- Aucune importance..." Il ouvrit la porte et s'éloigna en roulant outrageusement des hanches. "Et bien mon fier protecteur, on me laisse à la merci de tous ???


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 

Cette fois réellement désespéré, l'assassin suivit le mercenaire les épaules et le nez bas, et seul la perspective d'un bain brûlant pour se décrasser et de délasser le poussait à suivre l'extravagant personnage.

Sans prendre garde aux regards à la fois ahuris et amusés qu'ils reçurent des deux clients qu'ils trouvèrent sur leur chemin, l'assassin continua dans le couloir qui menait aux bains.

Là une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus tenait ce qui servait visiblement de vestiaires. Elle rosit comme elle souriait en voyant débarquer le drow.

"- Messires...

Le drow se fendit d'une révérence outrancière, lui prit la main et lui fit un baisemain.

"- Les bains seraient-il vides, que nous puissions en profiter mon...compagnon…Et moi même???

L'assassin tiqua sur le qualificatif mais ne releva pas. Mieux valait faire comme si de rien n'était.

La donzelle gloussa, acquiesça d'une hochement de tête, et indiqua à Entreri une pièce où il pourrait se dévêtir. Il la remercia d'un signe à peine perceptible avant d'aller rapidement se changer pour ne ressortir lui aussi que vêtu d'une simple serviette sur les reins, ses affaires de bains à la main. Sans un mot, il dépassa le mercenaire pour se diriger vers les bains à proprement parler.

"- Qu'attends-tu? Que l'eau refroidisse?" lança-t-il finalement quand Jarlaxle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Jarlaxle lui passa devant après avoir cessé ses jeux de prunelle sur la jeune fille.

"- Allons, allons... sois un peu plus gentil mon cher ami..."

Il entra dans la moiteur de la salle de bain et annexa un siège devant la rigole où courrait de l'eau chaude. Il prit un seau, se trempa de la tête aux pieds avant de se décrasser rudement avec un gant de crin et du savon.

Non loin de là, Entreri l'imita, et se mit en devoir de se décontaminer avec application dans les moindres recoins.

La petite auberge où ils avaient séjourné précédemment ne possédait pas autant de commodités, et les débarbouillages à l'eau glacée ne faisaient pas tout, hélas...

Avec un bien être proche de la délectation, Entreri se livra à une première vague de décrassage grossier avant de pousser dans les détails et le fignolage pour approcher d'un état humain. Plus que quelques savonnages et il se considèrerait propre...

Jarlaxle finit de se décrasser, se rinça puis hésita.

Lentement, il s'approcha de l'humain.

"- Je te lave le dos???"

Il n'y avait rien d'indécent à sa proposition. Ils le faisaient toujours dans les maisons de bains de Menzoberrazan...

Entreri hésita mais finalement hocha la tête à l'affirmative.

Après tout, que risquait-il...?

Jarlaxle prit savon et gant et se mit à longuement frotter la peau de l'humain.

Il passa d'une épaule à l'autre, descendit sur les flancs puis très bas sur le dos, continua à frotter bien après qu'il soit tout propre. Il reprit le savon et commença à laver les cheveux long de l'assassin, prenant même le temps de lui masser le cuir chevelu.

Il l'avait fait si souvent qu'il se contentait de le faire machinalement, tout en profitant éhontément de la situation…

21-09-05

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Entreri avait fermé les yeux...

Sous les attentions douces de l'elfe noir, il s'était finalement complètement détendu et soupirait à présent de temps en temps, plus tranquille que jamais...

Ravi de voir l'humain se détendre, Jarlaxle avait petit à petit remplacé son lavage par un petit massage, se détendant lui même à sentir les muscles noués de l'humain s'amollir sous ses doigts.

C'était idiot, mais c'était le genre de choses fréquentes chez lui qui lui manquaient à la surface.

Aux bains, personne n'avait plus rien à craindre et deux ennemis mortels pouvaient se permettre de se détendre sous le massage de l'autre...

Entreri poussa un autre soupir long et content...

Pour une fois il se laissait aller, oubliant les masques, la prudence où les précautions...

Seules comptaient ces mains douces et cajôlante sur sa peau, ces caresses apaisantes...

Jamais il n'aurait cru Jarlaxle capable de faire preuve de tant d'attention et de prévenance...

"- Finalement, je comprends mieux l'engouement des elfes noirs pour le bain..." susurra-t-il à mi voix.

Jarlaxle se tut sur le moment.

Avec application, ses mains quittèrent les épaules de l'humain et descendirent lentement sur son dos et ses flancs

Doucement, il murmura.

"- Nous ne sommes pas "que" des monstres.

"- Je n'ai pas dis ça..." souffla l'assassin. "Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi un peuple de combattants aimaient tant les bains...

"- Le bain permet de se sentir parfois humain..." Murmura Jarlaxle avant de se mettre à masser lentement les hanches de l'humain.

En lieu et place de réponse, l'assassin lâcha un long soupir et censura de justesse un gémissement appréciateur. Si l'elfe continuait, il finirait plus mou qu'un vieux morceau de guimauve...

Jarlaxle finit de le masser, rinça une fois de plus ses cheveux puis les souleva avant de lui effleurer la nuque du bout des lèvres.

"- Tu peux me laver le dos?

Entreri se redressa d'un coup, surpris par le dernier geste du mercenaire.

Il hésita une seconde mais finalement accepta et lui laissa sa place. Il doutait que l'expérience soit aussi agréable qu'elle l'avait été pour lui, mais il ferait son possible pour qu'elle s'en approche.

Il s'était toujours félicité d'être un excellent élève, et il comptait bien le prouver encore aujourd'hui...

Jarlaxle s'assit sur le petit tabouret et s'abandonna aux mains d'Entreri.

Totalement détendu, il attendait que l'assassin lui fasse ce petit plaisir qui lui manquait tant…

Un peu hésitant et maladroit, l'assassin imita peu ou prou les gestes que le mercenaire avait eu sur lui auparavant. Il lui lava le dos avec soin, puis laissa ses mains dériver le long de son dos et de ses flancs, moitié massant, moitié lavant. Avant longtemps, un petit bout de langue rose menaçait de pointer au coin de ses lèvres, tant il était appliqué à sa tâche.

Que l'elfe ne puisse pas lui reprocher de ne pas être capable d'utiliser ses mains de façon agréable!

Jarlaxle ferma les yeux et soupira de plaisir.

Bon sang ce que c'était agréable...

"- Lloth ce que ça fait du bien...

"- Vrai...vraiment?

Jarlaxle se contenta de lâcher un petit gémissement satisfait.

Il se redressa un peu et fit rouler les muscles de ses épaules sous les mains de l'assassin.

"- Ho que oui!

"- Je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant." indiqua simplement l'humain avant de continuer essayant de masser un peu plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. "Reste à espérer que tu ne seras pas courbatu demain..." ajouta-t-il à mi voix.

Jarlaxle se permit un petit sourire

"- Si c'est le cas, tu seras de corvée pour me chauffer les muscles..." Il lança un coup d'œil à l'humain. "Mais tu te débrouille très bien en tout cas…

L'assassin ne put empêcher une rougeur traîtresse d'envahir ses joues...

"- Oh...et bien...Tant mieux alors...

Le drow eut un sourire en coin et bascula la tête en arrière, collant son crâne sur l'épaule de l'humain

"- Je vais y prendre goût tu sais...

"- Je n'ai pas dis que je recommencerai." statua simplement Entreri mais sans faire mine de cesser.

Jarlaxle haussa un sourcil.

"- Méééé tu fais ça tellement bien..." Murmura le drow en prenant une petite bouille triste.

Entreri grommela dans sa barbe et se remit au travail avec toujours plus d'application.

Le drow avait vraiment le don de raconter n'importe quoi!

Jarlaxle se mit à ronronner du fond de gorge.

Heureusement que Entreri était dans son dos, sinon, il aurait vu une réaction toute physiologique...

L'assassin continua un moment, puis finalement, rinça grossièrement le dos de l'elfe avec de l'eau chaude, mais pas trop, puis recommença en chassant cette fois les dernières traces de savon du bout des doigts.

Finalement, vu l'état de Jarlaxle, il n'avait pas dû trop mal se débrouiller...

Le drow eut un petit son de gorge déçu.

"- Déjà fini???" Il eut un petit sourire. "Merci, c'était vraiment relaxant.

"- De rien." maugréa simplement Entreri. Il lorgna un moment le grand bassin d'eau fumante et finalement se leva. "Tant que nous sommes là, et puisqu'on ne cherchera pas avant demain matin...

Jarlaxle se débarrassa de sa serviette et alla se glisser dans l'eau.

"- Oui, très agréable..." Il appuya sa tête contre le bord du bassin et ferma les yeux. "Bon sang ce que ça fait du bien...

Entreri zyeuta le mercenaire et décida de profiter de ses yeux fermés. Il se débarrassa lui aussi de sa serviette et la laissa choir sur le bord, avant de s'installer dans l'eau, tout près.

Il soupira lui aussi et se laissa aller doucement dans le bassin.

Après une journée à chevaucher et plus longtemps sans bain potable...

"- En effet, c'est très appréciable...

Jarlaxle resta immobile un moment puis, joueur, il posa son pied sur la cheville de l'assassin et le remonta lentement.

Aussitôt Entreri écarta sa jambe, veillant bien à garder un minimum de pudeur.

"- A quoi joue-tu?

Jarlaxle haussa les épaules.

Il ne dit rien mais cessa ses agaceries.

"- Rien rien..." Murmura-t-il avec un soupir. Il resta encore une minute dans l'eau puis quitta la grande baignoire. "Prends ton temps..."

Il s'enroula dans sa serviette puis quitta la pièce.

Un peu surpris, l'assassin le regarda partir...

Pourtant, ce qui était agréable avant son départ perdit rapidement de son intérêt. Sans le mercenaire, il n'était plus aussi détendu, aussi tranquille dans le grand bassin d'eau brûlante...

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur ses gardes, de guetter le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement parmi les ombres...

Avec un soupir de fin du monde, il quitta le bassin et renoua sa serviette autour de ses reins.

Il récupéra ses quelques affaires de bain, puis regagna le vestiaire où il revêtit ce qu'il portait en venant, comptant bien se changer une fois de retour à leur chambre...

Dans leur chambre, Jarlaxle s'était allongé, un simple pantalon en toile sur les reins.

Un bras sur les yeux, il cherchait à faire partir sa réaction physiologique.

Il devait ben admette qu'il n'avait eu personne depuis longtemps…

Plongé dans ses pensées, mais sans pour autant être distrait, Entreri poussa la porte et la referma dans le plus parfait silence.

Il laissa choir ses affaires de bain sur son lit, et sans prêter la moindre attention à Jarlaxle, fouilla dans ses fontes pour en sortir un simple pantalon de toile un peu épais et une chemise blanche lassée sur le devant.

Il se dévêtit et jeta ses affaires sales au pied de son lit avant d'enfiler les propres avec une satisfaction certaine.

Enfin il était propre de la tête aux pieds...

Sur son lit, Jarlaxle ouvrit à peine les yeux.

"- Tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent comme ça.

"- Pour servir de pelote d'épingles à toutes les flèches sur notre passage?" questionna l'interpellé en s'installant sur son lit.

"- Non, pour mon plaisir visuel…" murmura Jarlaxle avant de se mordre la langue.

22-09-05

Entreri jeta un regard soupçonneux à son comparse...  
Jarlaxle agissait parfois de façon étrange, ou bien tenait des propos pour le moins surprenants. Jamais jusque là il n'y avait réellement prêté attention, mais cette fois...

"- Pour...ton plaisir visuel...?"

Jarlaxle remercia sa peau noire.  
Entreri ne pouvait le voir rougir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait a parler sans réfléchir depuis deux jours!!! Il haussa les épaules, plus dégagé qu'il n'y paraissait.

"- Et bien quoi ???? Tu es quand même plus agréable à regarder que Uthegenthal hein !

"- Uthegenthal...?" demanda bêtement l'assassin, ayant du mal à suivre le cheminement du drow mercenaire.

Où était le rapport entre sa tenue et un autre drow??

Jarlaxle lâcha un soupir funèbre.

"- Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave..." Il s'étira un peu, se redressa, alla fouiller dans ses fontes pour se trouver une chemise et l'enfila. "Que dirais-tu d'aller manger?

La nourriture avait cette capacité étonnante chez les humains de leur faire oublier le reste...

"- Mouais...Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question." lâcha tout de même l'assassin en enfilant ses bottes de cuir.

Jarlaxle haussa encore une fois les épaules.  
Il n'allait certainement s'humilier à expliquer à l'humain à quel point il était bandant et désirable.

Entreri haussa un sourcil mais n'insista pas.  
Si Jarlaxle ne voulait pas répondre, rien de le ferait changer d'avis ou presque...

"- Si la nourriture est à la hauteur des bains et du confort, alors cette auberge vaut plus que son prix." constata-t-il simplement en descendant les escaliers.

Changer de sujet semblait plus sûr et à plus d'un titre...

Jarlaxle lâcha un petit grognement qui aurait pu tout dire autant que rien.  
Un peu sombre, il jeta un œil dans la salle commune et fixa longuement deux jeunes gens qui avaient annexés le coin le plus sûr et le plus tranquille. Il n'était déjà pas très content, les deux gosses fileraient vite sans qu'il ait besoin de dire quoique ce soit…

Sans trop s'alarmer de l'humeur massacrante de son comparse, bien qu'elle fût pour le moins inhabituelle, Entreri stoppa en bas des marches.

"- Je te laisse prendre place puisque visiblement tu as déjà ton idée...

Les deux gosses fuirent littéralement avec leur chope de bière et Jarlaxle se posa tranquillement, dos au mur, les bras croisés sur le torse.  
Boudeur, il se commanda une bouteille d'un vieux rouge capiteux dont il offrit un verre à l'assassin.

Entreri sirota son verre en observant mine de rien le drow en face de lui. Décidément, Jarlaxle avait une attitude étrange...

"- Je te propose de commencer à chercher tôt demain matin. Et avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un les aura peut être vu passer.

Le drow haussa les épaules.

"- Si tu veux, ça m'est égal.

Il vida un premier verre et s'en servit un second qu'il avala aussi vite.

L'humain le fixa, surpris.  
Jamais il n'avait vu l'elfe agir de la sorte...  
La question lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il ne se décidait pas à la poser: savoir si le mercenaire allait bien n'était pas vraiment de son ressort...  
Ou peut être un peu quand même...

"- Jarlaxle? Tout va bien?" souffla-t-il tout de même à mi voix.

Le drow s'envoya un troisième verre derrière la cravate sans même prendre le temps de profiter du goût du vin avant de répondre. 

"- La grande forme." Gronda-t-il, lugubre.

Presque effrayé à présent, Entreri se remit à siroter son verre du bout des lèvres.  
Il ignorait quelle était la résistance du drow à l'alcool, mais quoi qu'il en fut s'il continuait de la sorte, il ne finirait pas la soirée en grande forme.  
Par mesure de prudence, et peu désireux de négocier avec un Jarlaxle dans un état d'ébriété avancé, l'assassin fit signe à une serveuse.

"- A dîner pour deux affamés." commanda-t-il simplement.

Jarlaxle chipota un moment dans son assiette puis finit par la repousser, bien plus intéressé par le fond de son verre que par celui de son assiette.  
Une expression renfrognée sur le visage, il jouait machinalement avec le manche de sa dague sans voir que la température de la pièce perdait degré après degré, à chaque fois qu'il y jetait un œil.

De plus en plus interloqué par l'attitude du drow, Entreri ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi auparavant...

"- Tu comptes faire geler la pièce et ses occupants?

Jarlaxle lui jeta un regard dur, embarqua la bouteille et partit s'installer dans leur chambre.  
Au moins, il aurait la paix.  
Et surtout, il ne verrait plus l'humain et son petit cerveau n'aurait plus de quoi se fixer et imaginer toute sorte de fantaisies charmantes…

De plus en plus perdu, Entreri jugea plus sage de rester à sa table.  
Il continua son dîner dans le calme, plongé dans ses réflexions sur les elfes noirs en général et un en particulier, sans se préoccuper une seconde des donzelles qui pouvaient s'intéresser à lui.  
Jarlaxle avait une conduite étrange, voilà tout ce qui importait pour le moment...

Dans sa chambre, Jarlaxle se siphonnait sa bouteille directement au goulot, maudissant à mi voix les artefacts magiques qu'il portait qui l'empêchaient de se saouler tranquillement.  
Pourtant, il ne fit rien pour les ôter…

Entreri termina son repas, hanta encore la grande salle de l'auberge deux heures durant, puis, quand la population fut nettement plus éméchée et les serveuse plus complaisantes, il choisit de regagner la chambre qu'il partageait avec l'elfe noir...  
Il ignorait dans quel état il allait retrouver le drow, mais puisqu'il ne l'avait pas revu, il en déduisait qu'il ronflait paisiblement dans son lit dans le pire des cas...  
Evitant de peu l'accolade que voulait lui offrir un ivrogne sérieusement imbibé, l'assassin se hâta de regagner sa chambre et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Par acquis de conscience, il fit un tour de clé, et la laissa dans la serrure...  
On n'était jamais trop prudent...

Assis sur son lit, fixant l'extérieur par la petite fenêtre de leur chambre, Jarlaxle ne fit même pas la grâce d'un regard à l'humain.

"- Bien amusé?"

Sa voix n'était même pas pâteuse…

"- Si l'on veut..." répondit simplement l'humain, prudent. "Et toi? As-tu achevé ta bouteille?

Il montra la bouteille vide.

"- Oui... mais je ne suis pas aussi bourré que je voudrais...

Entreri marqua un temps d'arrêt.  
Silencieux comme toujours, il vint s'asseoir sur son lit et quitta ses bottes.

"- Et pourquoi diable quelqu'un comme toi souhaiterait-il une chose pareille?

"- Pour pas penser???" Essaya le drow avant de fixer la bouteille. "Finalement, je suis peut-être un peu plus ivre que je ne croyais...

- Vraiment...? Et...qu'est ce qui te fait dire une cela?

L'assassin savait qu'il poussait la chance, mais sa curiosité l'entraînait à poser des questions.  
Même s'il chevauchait ensemble depuis un certain temps à présent, l'elfe noir restait un concentré de mystères, de non-dits, le tout saupoudré de larges zones d'ombres...  
Puisque la chance semblait avec lui...

"- Je parle pour ne rien dire et j'arrive pas à m'arrêter...

"- Et d'où vois-tu que tu parles pour ne rien dire?

soirée

Jarlaxle fixa le font de sa bouteille vide.

"- T'es trop mignon pour être honnête...

"- Justement je ne le suis pas..." souffla l'assassin du tac au tac avant de se rendre compte de se qu'il disait, tout comme de ce que l'elfe avait dit.

Jarlaxle tendit la main pour caresser la joue d'Entreri.

"- Si, même si c'est pas tout doux là le soir." Il hoqueta un peu. "Et j'ai plus rien à boire...

"- Tu veux une autre bouteille?

Après être tomber dans un plan d'existence où les elfes noirs mercenaires bredouillaient des choses étranges, il ne craignait plus grand chose et certainement pas un Jarlaxle complètement saoul...

Jarlaxle fixa l'humain, une étincelle bovine dans l'œil.

"- Je préfèrerais toi tout nu dans mon lit." Il hoqueta encore et s'avachit un peu sur la literie. "Fatigué moi...

Cette fois, l'assassin s'empourpra sans pouvoir s'en empêcher...

Il avala difficilement sa salive et fit le tour de la chambre de son regard sombre, incapable de poser les yeux sur l'elfe noir...

"- Hum...tu...tu devrais peut être t'allonger oui...

Jarlaxle se pencha, attrapa l'assassin par la taille et le tira contre lui, jusque sur son lit.

"- Seulement si tu fais peluche!

L'espace d'un instant, Entreri songea protester, mais se ravisa.

Visiblement, Jarlaxle était fin saoul, et ne savait plus trop ce qu'il demandait. S'ils devaient le lendemain et les jours suivants se prêter à la recherche du jeune couple en fuite, il leur faudrait un minimum de sommeil...

Et négocier avec un Jarlaxle imbibé pendant une bonne partie de la nuit pour vraisemblablement devoir céder pour obtenir quelques heures de sommeil ne serait que contre productif. Avec un soupir de fin du monde, il repoussa un peu brusquement le mercenaire pour s'installer un peu plus confortablement dans son lit.

"- C'est bien parce qu'il faut dormir..." grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Ravi, Jarlaxle se mit à ronronner, se bouina étroitement contre le torse de l'humain et s'endormit aussitôt.

Ou tout au moins, en donna-t-il l'apparence.

Intérieurement, il était ravi.

Partie 1 de la mission, réussie!

Plus crispé et rigide que jamais, Entreri tenta, sans grand espoir, de se détendre un minimum.

Hélas, avec un Jarlaxle bouiné contre son torse comme s'il était une grosse peluche, la chose s'avérait des plus délicate...

Et bien entendu, son esprit particulièrement vif ne pouvait que faire des parallèles intéressants, comme par exemple, lui rappeler que la dernière fois qu'une personne s'était tenue ainsi, il s'agissait d'une femme, d'une fille de harem pour être exact, et que la donzelle se reposait après quelques séances d'amusements pour le moins vigoureux. En tous cas...lui l'avait été, assurément...

Il se flanqua immédiatement un grand coup de pied au derrière mentale. Quel besoin avait-il de se rappeler ce genre de chose? Certes, l'elfe noir était chaud contre lui et...s'il laissait son bras pendre mollement autour de sa taille, ce n'était que pour s'assurer qu'il ne tomberait pas...et...rien de plus...

L'assassin avala sa salive avec toujours plus de difficulté alors qu'il se concentrait sur son souffle. S'il devait chasser demain il lui fallait dormir, et pour dormir il lui fallait se détendre...

Ravi, Jarlaxle bougea un peu contre l'humain, mettant au contact de sa cuisse l'évidence de sa satisfaction à être contre l'humain.

Il gémit doucement se glissa ses mains sous la chemise d'Entreri

La boisson et le sommeil avaient bon dos...

L'assassin s'immobilisa tout net.

Il avait mal à croire ce qui pourtant était une évidence, même s'il faisait tout pour la nier farouchement...

Jarlaxle ne pouvait PAS avoir une trique de taureau en dormant dans ses bras.

D'ailleurs il ne dormait pas "dans ses bras" mais "un peu proche de lui" ce qui était entièrement différent...

Jarlaxle se frotta un peu plus contre l'humain et se mit à lui embrasser l'épaule, tout en murmurant des paroles incohérentes.

Cette fois, l'humain ferma très fort les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration.

Crier au viol comme une pucelle outragée était hors de question, d'une parce qu'il ne tenait pas à alerter les voisins et de deux parce qu'il tenait encore moins à réveiller l'elfe...

Décidément, la nuit serait longue...

Probablement trop.

Ravi de ses jeux, Jarlaxle posa sa main sur la cuisse de l'humain et la remonta lentement.

Il devait faire de plus en plus d'effort pour se retenir d'ouvrir les yeux.

Cette fois, les choses allaient un peu trop loin au goût d'Entreri.

Doucement mais sûrement, il posa sa main sur celle de l'elfe, et appuya délicatement dessus, la stoppant dans sa course.

Par ailleurs, si Jarlaxle était réellement endormi, il ne chercherait pas à aller plus loin...

Jarlaxle arrêta immédiatement la course de sa main et grommela dans son "sommeil" en drow.

Il changea de position et se roula plus en boule contre le torse de l'humain, à moitié couché sur lui.

L'assassin se fit violence.

Plus crispé que jamais, il inspira et expira longuement, tâchant de repousser la pointe de panique qui menaçait. Tant que l'elfe s'arrêtait là et se contentait de dormir bien sagement, tout irait pour le mieux...

Prenant pitié de l'humain, Jarlaxle laissa là ses jeux et s'endormit très vite, ravi.

Il avait peut-être une chance...

Peu à peu, comme Jarlaxle ne faisait plus mine de bouger, l'assassin parvint à se détendre, au moins un minimum...

Il parvint à s'immobiliser lui aussi et à calmer les battements de son cœur... Et quand il fut bien certain que Jarlaxle n'était plus sous l'emprise de rêves étranges, il chercha du bout des doigts la couverture.

Avec mille précautions, il la tira sur lui, et par conséquent sur l'elfe. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement quand rien ne se produisit. Enfin, après un moment de battement, il se décida et glissa un bras en travers la taille de l'elfe.

Juste pour éviter qu'il tombe...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 

Jarlaxle ouvrit les yeux. Il avait divinement dormi. Blotti contre le torse musclé de l'humain, il sourit un peu et s'étira. Entreri sentait si bon le mâle...

Ravi, il se bouina un peu plus et referma les yeux.

Il ne bougerait pas jusqu'à ce que l'assassin le chasse.

En le sentant bouger, Entreri referma un peu plus son bras autour de sa taille et soupira doucement.  
Il n'avait pas connu de sommeil aussi lourd depuis des années, et il rattrapait là quelques heures de sommeil...  
Après tout, quoi de plus sûr que de dormir avec un guerrier au moins aussi doué que vous, et même plus dans le cas présent?

23-09-05

Machinalement, Jarlaxle se mit à lui caresser les reins du bout des doigts.  
C'était tellement bien de partager son lit avec un assassin comme l'humain...

Entreri poussa un petit soupir sous la caresse du drow.  
Malgré lui, il glissait doucement ver l'éveil, et les doigts fins sur sa peau se faisaient toujours plus présents à son esprit...  
Il grommela un peu dans son sommeil et d'un geste vague, voulut chasser l'importune qui faisait courir de doux frissons le long de son dos... Ne manquait pas grand chose pour qu'il se mette à ronronner, et c'était bien connu, les assassins ne ronronnaient pas, même sous les plus délicates attentions de la plus douées des filles de harem...  
Hors, il n'était **pas** dans un harem de ça il était certain...  
Nettement plus éveillé mais sans pour autant le laisser voir, il put constater en effet que quelqu'un dormait bien contre lui. Il reprit sagement son bras, avant d'ouvrir imperceptiblement les yeux... Et tout se rappeler.  
Jarlaxle saoul, voulant une peluche, et lui cédant...  
Avec un soupir tout juste censuré, et son air mécontent de retour sur ses traits, il ouvrit les yeux.  
Si l'elfe était réveillé...

Les yeux clos, Jarlaxle donnait l'impression de dormir du sommeil du juste, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres et un petit soupir près à être lancé.  
Du bout des doigts, il continuait à chatouiller Entreri comme il l'aurait fait avec une peluche.  
Sa peau était si douce juste là...  
Il se bouina plus étroitement contre lui et enfouit son visage contre son torse.

Après avoir foudroyé l'impudent du regard pendant trois bonnes minutes, l'assassin entreprit le long et délicat travail de désincarcération qui se présentait à lui par la force des choses.  
Il était hors de question que l'elfe se réveille avec lui encore dans son lit - et très accessoirement dans ses bras, inutile de le nier - et donc lui donner une raison de plus de se payer sa tête!  
Avec mille précautions, il commença donc à délier les mains de l'elfe de sa personne, retenant presque son souffle...

Malheureux de sentir sa peluche lui échapper, un Jarlaxle très éveillé mais qui ne voulait pas le montrer grommela dans son sommeil, referma son étreinte de fer sur la taille de l'humain, passa une jambe sur les siennes et soupira de contentement 

"- Ma n'Arty n'à moi..."

Cette fois s'en fut trop pour l'assassin qui ne put se retenir.

"- Jarlaxle! Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?

Le drow ouvrit un œil, comme si l'éclat d'Entreri venait de le réveiller.

"- Kesseta à râler... ilé to. Dors." 

Il rabattit la couverture sur eux, s'installa plus confortablement sur l'humain et se "rendormit" aussi sec.

L'observateur attentif aurait pu voir des volutes de fumée sortir par les oreilles de l'assassin...  
Il repoussa la couverture d'un geste brusque, puis inspira longuement pour se forcer au calme.

"- Jarlaxle..." essaya-t-il encore, contre tout espoir de réussite.

Le drow se redressa, se frotta les yeux comme un tout petit et se mit à faire la moue. 

"- Mais quoi???? Il est tôt et tu es confortable!!

Cette fois, l'assassin ne trouva rien à répondre.  
On avait lui attribuer moult qualificatifs au cours des années, jamais personne ne l'avait jusque là appelé "confortable"...

"- Je...je suis confortable...?

Jarlaxle bailla lourdement avant d'effleurer le torse de l'humain du bout des doigts, chatouillant un mamelon au passage.

"- Mais oui, t'es tout doux et tout musclé là. C'est agréable de dormir dessus !

"- Il ne serait pas plus agréable de dormir avec une femme?" demanda-t-il avant même de penser.

Pour un humain sans doute réalisa-t-il après coup, mais pour un drow...

Jarlaxle lui jeta un regard en coin, mi amusé mi dégoûté. 

"- Merci, mais me faire violer dans les couvertures par des folles en furies n'est pas ce que j'appelle passer une nuit reposante.

"- Elles sont vraiment à ce point?

Jarlaxle frémit et se bouina machinalement contre l'humain. 

"- Quand t'as une prêtresse qui t'attrapa par le col en pleine rue et qui te sort du "je veux te prendre" crois moi, ça calme...

L'assassin ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soupières.

"- Elles...elles disent ça comme ça??

Un frisson de dégoût lui remonta le long du dos et machinalement il remonta la couverture sur eux, comme si elle allait les protéger si une prêtresse avait l'idée pour le moins fantaisiste de passer par là...

Jarlaxle hocha la tête.  
Un long frisson le parcourut encore.

"- Tu comprends mieux pourquoi je préfère la compagnie de mes semblables?

"- Ca semble logique en effet..." souffla l'humain en serrant un peu plus la couverture autour d'eux. "Mais...ça n'empêche pas le fait que je n'ai pas vocation à servir d'oreiller..." compléta-t-il dans un souffle.

Même si à bien y réfléchir, il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi il disait cela. Il avait dormi comme un loir après tout...

Jarlaxle lui servit un sourire lumineux, presque enfantin.

"- Ha bon ??? Tu es sûr ??? Pourtant, tu ferais un malheur dans cette carrière !" Lui assura-t-il avant de se bouiner encore contre lui. "Tu es tout doux là..." ronronna le drow en lui caressant le ventre et en suivant la fine ligne de poils qui partaient de son nombril.

"- Mais..." L'humain repoussa les mains baladeuses, un peu trop brusquement peut être, le rose aux joues. "Mais c'est fini oui?? Que je t'ai servi d'oreiller une nuit ne t'autorise pas à me tripoter comme une vulgaire fille de taverne!

Jarlaxle le fixa soudain, extrêmement sérieux

"- Si tu étais une fille de taverne, je t'aurais déjà culbuté sur la première surface plane jusqu'à te faire t'évanouir mon cher...

Entreri lui rendit son regard, encrant ses yeux sombres dans les siens. La déclaration de l'elfe le chiffonnait, même s'il refuserait à jamais de l'admettre, même sous la pire torture...  
Ainsi donc, il n'était vraiment qu'un Iblith...  
En dessous encore d'une fille de taverne...

"- Ah, et bien, heureusement que je n'en suis pas une alors." lâcha-t-il finalement, peu sûr de lui...

"- Oui, toi tu mérites le respect..." Murmura Jarlaxle en se léchant les lèvres. 

S'il osait...

soirée

Entreri se figea une seconde, et avala sa salive avec difficulté.

Il n'était pas certain de vouloir comprendre ce qu'impliquaient de telles paroles, surtout de la part d'un drow comme Jarlaxle...

Pourtant, alors même qu'il se frappait mentalement de les penser, les mots franchirent ses lèvres, presque naturellement...

"- Et qui te dis que je serais complaisant?

"- C'est bien pour ça que je n'ai pas encore tenté ma chance...

"- Parce que...tu la tenterais sinon?" souffla encore l'assassin, la gorge sèche.

Jarlaxle avala péniblement sa salive aussi.

Il avait une chance sur deux de se faire jeter à grands coups de Charon's Claw mais... Il avait toujours aimé jouer avec sa vie comme enchère.

"- Oui..." Lâcha-t-il simplement.

Interdit autant que perplexe, l'assassin ne bougea pas, ni ne prononça le moindre mot.

A vrai dire il était trop perturbé par les dire du drow pour parvenir à articuler une syllabe cohérente...

Se montrer complaisant...

Il l'avait été déjà, de nombreuses années auparavant, et pas de son plein gré...

D'autres l'avaient touché, sans même se soucier de lui la plupart de temps. Pas que le geste eut pu avoir grande importance, vu son jeune age à l'époque... Mais les choses en restaient au même point: il fallait se montrer complaisant...

Se laisser passer dessus comme la dernière catin...

Jarlaxle ne bougea pas.

Il voyait les émotions passer sur le visage impassible de l'assassin et pas spécialement positives.

Avec un soupir, il se recula un peu.

"- Je ne ferai rien, rassure toi."

Il quitta le lit et ramassa sa chemise qui traînait sur le sol.

Une serviette et sa trousse de toilette dans sa main libre, il alla se laver.

L'humain avait sans doute beaucoup à penser.

Leur séparation par exemple.

Dans la chambre, Entreri ne bougeait toujours pas.

Toujours dans le lit de l'elfe noir, il contemplait sa dernière assurance.

Non bien sûr, il ne lui ferait rien. Parce que Artemis Entreri ne serait pas complaisant, plus jamais, il se l'était juré longtemps auparavant, et sa décision était irrévocable.

Et même si cette idée que Jarlaxle ne ferait rien le peinait presque, et bien soit, de toutes façon c'était encore mieux comme ça.

Au moins n'aurait-il pas à se poser de questions quand l'elfe noir déciderait que traîner avec un humain vieillissant ne l'amusait plus...

Presque avec colère, il repoussa la literie, et quitta le lit du drow. Il ne lui fallut que trois secondes pour plonger dans des vêtements propres et saisir ses armes: un pré vide n'attendait que lui derrière l'auberge pour se défouler un peu...

Jarlaxle prit son temps pour se laver et se préparer.

Avec un petit soupir, il s'envoyait de fringuant coups de pieds au cul mentaux.

Il s'était montré un peu trop brutal avec l'humain.

Si Entreri ne le chassait pas à grand coup d'épée et bien...il aurait pu laisser tomber mais...

Mais il s'était attaché à l'humain quoi!!

Résolu, il partit rejoindre l'humain dans son pré.

Certes, il ne lui ferait plus de rentre dedans à la truelle. Par contre... il pourrait se montrer plus délicat.

Isolé dans ses passes contre les courants d'airs qui prenaient bien des visages ce matin là, l'assassin, d'ordinaire impossible à surprendre, ne vit pas le mercenaire arriver, pas plus qu'il ne sentit sa présence.

Il avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter, et un drow à chapeau à plume ne figurait pas parmi eux...

Du moins pas encore.

Appuyé contre la barrière, Jarlaxle soupira doucement.

Entreri était réellement des plus séduisant.

"- Tu es réellement splendide…" Murmura le drow très bas.

Muré dans ses passes et sa joute, l'assassin ne l'entendit pas...

Avec un soupir, Jarlaxle retourna à l'intérieur.

Il commanda deux petits déjeuners et attendit que l'humain revienne.

Il était bien décidé à le séduire!

Après une heure courte mais intense, l'assassin cessa, le souffle court.

Il transpirait un peu, mais il serait toujours temps de prendre un bain, après avoir mangé un peu et surtout s'être assuré qu'un certain elfe en avait fini avec ses ablutions...

De son habituel pas félin, l'assassin regagna l'auberge puis se dirigea vers leur chambre: aller en salle commune avec Charon's Claw serait sans doute mal venu...

Dans la chambre, Jarlaxle attendait l'humain avec le petit déjeuner.

Il fallait qu'ils discutent…

Sombre, Entreri poussa la porte, entra, et s'immobilisa en constatant que le mercenaire était déjà là...

Il se reprit rapidement et déposa ses armes près de son lit, avant d'hésiter un peu. Devait-il rester partager le repas de l'elfe ou...fuir?

Jarlaxle ne quitta pas sa chaise.

"- Tu déjeune avec moi? Il faut qu'on parle...

"- De quoi?" demanda aussi l'humain, sur la défensive.

"- De ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

"- Pourquoi? Tu as été très clair.

Jarlaxle soupira.

"- Je ne voudrais pas... que tu décides de partir simplement parce que je te...désire..." Il hésita "Je ne ferais plus allusion à...ceci... ni ne ferai quoique ce soit...

Entreri le considéra un moment de son regard de nuit avant de se détendre un peu.

Il haussa les épaules, comme si le sujet ne le concernait pas vraiment.

"- Les affaires ne se mélangent avec rien d'autre.

Jarlaxle détourna la tête

"- C'est bien dommage...

"- Navré." statua simplement l'assassin alors que toute la tension qui le quittait peu à peu jusque là revenait en bloc.

Finalement, le repas avec le drow n'était peut être pas une bonne idée.

Jarlaxle poussa une assiette vers l'humain ainsi qu'une grande tasse de café bien noir.

"- Je t'ai dit que je ne ferai rien sans ton autorisation..." Il hésita encore mais finalement lâcha. "Mais... je te ferai quand même la cours...

L'assassin resta une seconde interdit avant de pouffer puis d'éclater franchement de rire, chose qu'il n'avait jamais dû faire devant l'elfe noir.

Riant aux larmes, il dut s'asseoir au risque sinon de perdre l'équilibre, et il lui fallut de gros efforts pour se calmer finalement. L'idée de Jarlaxle, ou de n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs, lui faisant la cours était une notion bien trop absurde pour être prise au sérieux...

"- Me faire la cours...j'aurai tout entendu...

Jarlaxle se leva.

"- Puisque tu le prends si bien…" Il sortit une fleur des champs de nulle part et l'offrit à l'assassin. "Commençons de suite...

L'assassin stoppa net. Il s'attendait à tout mais certainement pas à ça.

"- Tu...tu es sérieux...?" souffla-t-il, incrédule.

"- Evidement." murmura doucement le drow avant de retourner s'asseoir pour ne pas stresser davantage l'humain. "Je suis un excellent menteur, mais je peux aussi dire la vérité.

"- Tu reste un drow, je reste un humain.

"- Certes mais tu restes quand même une merveille..."

A ces mots l'assassin s'empourpra et se rabattit sur son assiette et le petit déjeuner.

Le drow avait réellement le don d'être un abruti fini parfois.

Souvent même, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait…

Jarlaxle eut un pale sourire.

"- Pourrais-je continuer?

L'humain se contenta d'un vague grognement qui voulait tout dire et rien à la fois, tout en haussant les épaules. Qui était-il pour donner une permission lui???

Le drow eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Alors je continuerai...Encore du café ?

Entreri se contenta de pousser sa tasse vers l'elfe.

Dans quoi s'était-il encore fourré au juste...

Jarlaxle le servit et lui effleura les doigts au passage.

"- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi... je te le promets...

"- D'autres ont dit ça." gronda l'assassin à mi voix en détournant les yeux.

"- Tu pourras toujours me taper avec ton grand coup'coup...

Entreri ferma les yeux et serra le poing.

Après tout Jarlaxle ne pouvait pas savoir...

"- Sans doute oui.

Jarlaxle ne fit pas le moindre geste que l'humain aurait pu mal prendre.

"- J'ai tout mon temps, Entreri... tout le temps du monde...

"- Pas moi.

Le drow releva les yeux

"- Le temps peut se gagner.

Entreri ne répondit pas.

Qu'avait-il à gagner à rester en vie? A part bien sûr une montagne d'ennuis supplémentaire en plus de la solitude prolongée de sa condition d'humain assassin?

Le mercenaire quitta sa place et vint s'installer près de l'humain.

"- Un temps que je voudrais passer avec toi.

Obstiné, l'assassin se contenta de fixer sa tasse de café, à présent froid.

Jarlaxle avait beau dire et beau faire, il restait un drow. En admettant qu'il eut accepté sa proposition, une fois lassé, le mercenaire finirait par reprendre son dû.

Par le laisser...

Jarlaxle ne dit rien de plus.

Il lui prouverait par ses actes et non par ses paroles.

Entreri garda le silence et à la place se rabattit sur le reste du petit déjeuner.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça.

Et encore moins au saut du lit, alors que tout ceci se bousculait encore...

Il lui fallait un temps pour parvenir à faire un pas et prendre du recul pour analyser calmement la situation...

"- Il faudra nous mettre en route, si nous voulons chercher les fuyards.

Jarlaxle hocha la tête.

"- Tu as raison..."

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais la dignité de l'humain le charmait de plus en plus.

Il n'avait pas menti en lui disant qu'il aimerait passer du temps avec lui.

Entreri était l'une des très rares... en fait, la seule personne a qui se sentait qu'il pouvait faire un minimum de confiance.

Et ça, pour un drow, c'était rare.

Très, rare.

24-09-05

Un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard du drow, et plus encore maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait dire, l'assassin termina son petit déjeuner, faisant mine de s'absorber dans la dégustation de ses tartines.

Quand il fut finalement rassasié, il se lécha consciencieusement les doigts pour en chasser la confiture, sans même prendre en compte la portée de son geste - il le faisait chaque matin quand il mangeait de la confiture - avant de se redresser.

"- Je propose de commencer par la ville. Ils seront peut être passé par ici il y a peu...

Jarlaxle se contenta de remettre les bols sur le plateau et enfila sa cape.

"- Je te suis...dès que tu seras prêt..."

Ne lui manquait que son grand chapeau à plumes.

Conscient que ses paroles avaient dû troubler l'humain, il faisait un effort visible pour ne pas le coller comme il le faisait ordinairement.

L'assassin fouilla dans ses fontes un instant, pour en sortir une chemise propre. Il se tourna, dans un geste digne d'une jeune fille prude, offrant son dos à l'elfe, pour ôter celle qu'il portait et rapidement enfiler l'autre, qui elle ne puait pas le bouc à 10m à la ronde...

Il lassa les liens, enfila son armure de cuir, mieux valait être prudent, puis jeta sa cape sur ses épaules, après avoir passé ses armes à sa taille.

"- Allons-y.

Jarlaxle s'était posément détourné lui aussi, prenant l'excuse de vérifier ses sacs.

Il tendit une ceinture à l'humain qui devait avoir roulé sous le lit à un moment donné sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

"- Tu sèmes toujours autant...

Il eut un petit sourire.

Il gagnerait l'humain!

L'assassin la laissa choir sur son lit.

"- Peut être mais nous ne repartons pas encore: nous verrons quand il sera temps de plier bagage..." sourit l'humain, soudain plus détendu.

Ce schéma il le connaissait.

Ces façons là il les connaissait.

Si le reste de la journée se déroulait ainsi, il en viendrait peut être même à oublier les dires de l'elfe, un peu plus tôt...

L'elfe haussa les épaules.

"- Comme tu veux mon cher ami. Mais arrête de semer partout, je vais finir par ne plus pouvoir suivre...

Puisque l'humain semblait détendu lorsqu'il revenait à son rôle de drow folâtre, il s'y plierait.

"- Et bien vois la chose comme...une sorte de défi: réussir à me faire conserver mon paquetage entier...

Jarlaxle eut un petit rire chaud du fond de gorge.

"- Un défi??? Vraiment??? Un de plus te concernant donc... très bien, je le relève..." ronronna le drow avec un sourire plein de dents. " Tu peux compter sur moi" Murmura-t-il encore avant de prendre ses armes, son chapeau et sa bourse. "Si je devais compter sur toi pour me nourrir..."

"- J'ai été très doué un temps pour chasser le lapin. C'était il y a un certain temps mais...

"- Dis tout de suite que tu es vieux aussi ?" Lâcha le drow, limite scandalisé. Entreri entrait à peine dans la quarantaine. Il avait encore de belles années devant lui et plus encore s'il arrivait à son but.

"- Non mais ma dernière chasse doit remonter à mes quinze ans Jarlaxle...Ce n'était pas hier...

L'assassin quitta la chambre et attendit que le drow le suive pour refermer derrière lui. Finalement tout allait pour le mieux pour le moment...

Il empocha leur clé, puis descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre les écuries, où il scella rapidement sa monture.

Avec de la chance, quand il se tiendrait à nouveau là, ils auraient plus d'informations...

Jarlaxle sella a son tour sa monture puis lança un regard de chiot opprimé a l'humain.

"- Heu... tu m'aides ???"

Il savait qu'il allait encore se battre avec la pouliche pendant une heure si on ne l'aidait pas à monter.

Censurant un léger sourire, Entreri s'approcha.

"- Je vais vraiment finir par croire que cette bête ne t'aime pas...

"- Je vais vraiment finir par le croire aussi" bouda à moitié m'elfe tout en essayant de garder toute sa dignité. "Mais tu sais, j'aimerais bien te voir essayer. De chasser le lapin je veux dire... et puis… ça pourrait être amusant. Je n'ai jamais essayé..."

"- Hmmm..." L'assassin jeta un regard en biais à l'elfe noir. "Tu veux simplement te payer ma tête, n'est-ce pas?

Jarlaxle le fixa très calmement, bien hors de ses habitudes.

"- Pas du tout... je me rends juste compte que je ne sais pas grand chose de ta jeunesse, c'est tout. Et ça...m'intrigue.

"- Il n'y a rien à savoir." coupa aussitôt l'assassin. "Rien d'intéressant en tout cas.

Jarlaxle hésita.

Si lui même commençait, peut-être que Entreri parlerait, lui aussi...

"- Le jour où je suis né, ma mère a arraché mon cœur pour l'offrir à Lloth."

Toute couleur quitta le visage de l'assassin.

Machinalement, il allait faire un pas en arrière, mais se retint au dernier moment.

"- Elle...mais tu...tu...

"- Ma chère maman Baenre avait promit à sa chère déesse son troisième fils. Comme toutes les maisons drows le font...

Interdit, l'assassin fronça les sourcils et machinalement, tendit la main pour venir effleurer le torse de l'elfe.

"- Mais pourtant...tu es là...

Le mercenaire eut un sourire désabusé.

"- Lloth a un humour tordu. Elle s'amuse parfois à relâcher quelques uns d'entre nous et les ramener à la vie. Nous sommes plus libres d'elle que n'importe quel autre drow quelque part... Pense à Drizzt. Nous sommes... des éléments de chaos dans un monde de ténèbres... qu'elle ne contrôle pas. Sans doute pour ça que nous l'amusons tellement.

"- Oh...

Un peu perturbé par cette révélation, l'assassin ne sut pas trop quoi dire, ni même comment réagir.

Il finit pourtant par relever le nez et fixer le drow.

"- C'est pour cette raison que tu es aussi imprévisible?

Jarlaxle haussa encore les épaules et écarta les mains en un geste étonnamment innocent.

"- J'en sais rien... Comment aurais-je été si Baenre ne m'avais pas offert à Lloth, comment aurais-je été si je n'avais pas été ami avec Zack... si je ne t'avais pas rencontré..." Il détourna les yeux, un peu rêveur. "Le temps et les événements vont comme ils veulent, pas comme toi et moi nous voudrions qu'ils passent...

"- Oui. Hélas..." souffla juste Entreri, le regard bas. Il se secoua rapidement pourtant. "Allons bon: en selle. Un travail nous attend.

Un peu déçu que Entreri n'ai rien dis de plus, le drow soupira silencieusement. Il lui faudrait sûrement le temps pour s'ouvrir un peu.

Monté sur sa jument, Jarlaxle talonna sa monture et s'éloigna quelque peu.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il cherchait et le soleil montant lui brûlait un peu les yeux, comme toujours.

"- Je hais le soleil le matin..."

L'humain, qui avait rapidement enfourché sa propre monture rejoignit le drow au petit trot.

"- Ton chapeau ne t'en protège pas? Voilà qui m'étonne... je pensais qu'il faisait à peu près tout ce qui est attendu d'un couvre chef, et un peu plus encore...

Jarlaxle hocha la tête.

"- Certes, mais certains matins sont plus durs que d'autres..." Il se frotta les yeux, un peu comme un tout petit pris au saut du lit puis s'étira, dévoilant son ventre musclé. "Hé bien... cherchons donc un couple de tourtereaux partis dans la nature..."

Il se retint d'ajouter qu'il jouerait bien lui même les tourtereaux mais parvint à se taire.

"- Oui. En espérant qu'ils ne soient pas partis trop loin. Je n'ai pas envie de parcourir tous les royaumes pour leur mettre la main dessus..." termina l'assassin en grommelant.

"- Je n'ai pas très envie de les trouver, tout simplement..." expliqua le drow. "Ils ont la chance de s'aimer, autant leur ficher la paix. Si ça se passe bien, ils seront heureux, si ça se passe mal, ils auront mûris...

Il se rapprocha de l'humain et lui glissa une petite fleur des champs à la boutonnière sans rien dire de plus.

Il fit trotter sa monture et s'éloigna un peu, tranquille comme tout.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 

Une fois de plus sur la défensive, l'assassin contempla la petite fleur sans rien dire, ni même faire le moindre mouvement...

Comme si l'innocente petite fleur des champs risquait de le dévorer tout cru q'il esquivait ne serait-ce qu'un geste envers elle...

"- Si nous abandonnons les recherches, je devrais trouver un autre travail..." souffla-t-il doucement après un moment de silence, les yeux toujours fixés sur sa verdure personnelle.

"- Je t'aiderai à en trouver un autre si tu veux..." Le drow se permit un petit sourire satisfait. Au moins, Entreri n'avait-il pas jeté la fleur dans l'herbe. "Artemis... j'espère que tu me montreras quand même comment trouver un lapin pour le dîner...

"- Oui...si tu veux..." répondit simplement l'assassin, dans le vague, les yeux toujours fixé sur sa pâquerette.

Sans le savoir, Jarlaxle venait de faire quelque chose qu'Entreri n'avait jamais connu.

Il lui avait offert une fleur...

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle fascinait tant l'assassin...

Silencieux à présent, faisant semblant de ne pas voir le trouble de l'assassin, Jarlaxle observait de droite et de gauche à la recherche d'un indice.

Enfin, c'était l'impression qu'il donnait.

Intérieurement, il ne quittait pas des yeux Entreri, un peu inquiet.

L'humain était silencieux... trop même.

Hésitant, presque tremblant, Entreri vint effleurer du bout des doigts un des pétales...

Avant même qu'il n'y réfléchisse, les mots quittaient sa bouche, comme une constatation étrange, comme s'il s'agissait là de quelque chose de surréaliste...

"- C'est la première fois qu'on m'offre une fleur...

Le visage de Jarlaxle s'adoucit d'un coup. Il arrêta sa monture et laissa Entreri remonter à son niveau.

Tout doucement, il murmura.

"- Non... c'est la seconde que je t'offre Artemis..."

Il tenta sa chance, prit doucement la main libre de l'humain dans la sienne et lui effleura le poignet de ses lèvres avant de le lâcher tout aussi délicatement.

Les yeux toujours rivés à sa fleur, l'assassin haussa les épaules.

"- Peut-être. Mais c'est quand même la première fois.

Jarlaxle se permit un petit sourire tendre.

"- C'est de bon cœur et avec plaisir...

"- Pourquoi?

"- Je te l'ai dit ce matin...je te fais la cours...

Entreri eut un reniflement peu flatteur pour le drow.

" -Tu es tombé sur la tête.

"- Possible... qui a dit que j'ai été un jour sain d'esprit de toute façon. Mais il n'empêche que je te fais la cours..." Il reprit la main de l'assassin et lui embrassa encore doucement le poignet. "J'ai tout le temps...

L'humain jeta un regard en dessous au mercenaire, et ramena sa main contre lui, en un simple réflexe de protection, comme si le drow risquait de la lui voler...

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et retourna finalement à la contemplation de sa fleur.

"- Tu perds ton temps..." souffla-t-il à mi voix. "_Je ne serai plus jamais complaisant. Plus jamais._" pensa-t-il également. "_Plus jamais._"

Jarlaxle eut un petit sourire presque tendre.

"- Seul le temps nous le dira... je suis patient avec ce qui en vaut la peine..." Il fit avancer sa monture de quelques pas. "Je ne te demande pas encore de me sauter dessus, Entreri... mais un jour, tu y viendras..." plaisanta-t-il, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Cette fois l'assassin ne répondit pas.

Il jeta un regard noir au drow avant de saisir brusquement les rênes de sa monture et de le faire bifurquer brusquement.

"- Ce n'est pas en allant par là que tu trouveras de quoi remplacer mon contrat en cours." cracha-t-il. "Les bourgeois des beaux quartiers ne s'adressent pas à des gens comme nous.

25-09-05

Jarlaxle haussa les épaules.

"- Je suis plus noble qu'eux..."

Néanmoins, il se remit à la recherche du jeune couple, tout en réfléchissant asa prochaine action dans l'opération de séduction du Entreri

Sans se soucier de son comparse, Entreri traçait son chemin droit devant lui, et avant longtemps ils gagnèrent les quartiers moins proprets de Luskan...

Là l'assassin se sentait un peu comme chez lui dans les rues de Calimport, où il avait dû survivre dès les premières heures de son arrivée. Ici il était susceptible de trouver un autre contrat en général, et un assassinat en particulier.

Il avait besoin de se défouler, et la manipulation de Charon's claw comme celle de sa dague ensorcelée l'aiderait grandement dans le processus, surtout contre un être de chair et non de simple courants d'air...

Chevauchant tranquillement derrière l'humain, le drow observait la ville avec un calme détachement.

Les villes humaines l'interpellaient toujours. Elles étaient si sales...

Des fois, il se demandait comme son ami avait pu grandir là dedans...

"- Tu trouves ce que tu veux ?

"- C'est peut le cas à Menzoberranzan, mais ici, les contrats ne tombent pas tous cuits au coin des rues!" lança l'humain. "N'as-tu pas dis que tu nous voulais pas poursuivre les deux fuyards?

Jarlaxle haussa encore les épaules.

"- Je m'en contre fiche. Du moment que je suis avec toi…"

Il lança un petit sourire tendre à l'humain.

"- Il y a des priorités dans la vie

Les mains de l'assassin se crispèrent sur ses rênes, et il se redressa un peu sur sa selle.

Jarlaxle risquait d'attendre longtemps s'il voyait les choses comme ça! Parce que lui n'avait pas l'intention de lui céder quoi que se fut...

"- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux." gonda-t-il à mi voix. "Je ne suis pas assez riche pour me permettre de jouer les girouettes.

Décidément, l'idée d'un assassinat le charmait de plus en plus...

"- Tu devrais lâcher un peu tes rênes, ton cheval est en train de souffrir." Remarqua tranquillement le drow en voyant l'étalon rentrer la tête sous la bride pour échapper à la main de son cavalier.

Plus l'humain s'énervait, plus il se sentait en droit d'être calme et posé.

Quelque part c'était très drôle.

Certes, d'après ce a quoi Entreri avait fait une allusion, il avait du avoir plus d'une mauvaise expérience par le passé. Mais il étaient tous passés par la...Et...il mettrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais il arriverait a lui faire oublier.

Il avait toujours été très doué pour oblitérer certaines choses.

Il arriverait bien a apprendre a l'humain a faire pareil.

Sans un mot, Entreri lâcha un peu ses rênes mais ne décontracta pas pour autant.

A tout moment il s'attendait à sentir encore les mains de Jarlaxle sur lui, à le voir essayer de lui sauter dessus même pourquoi pas...

Il inspira et expira longuement.

Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre le drow, si celui-ci se défendait sérieusement...

Un frisson des plus désagréables vint courir le long de son dos. Si jamais l'elfe noir le voulait réellement, il n'aurait pas tant que mal que cela à s'imposer à lui...

Un peu inquiet de voir la rigidité de l'humain, le drow s'approcha un peu.

Prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher, il se pencha près de lui.

"- Entreri ???" Il n'aimait pas voir l'humain aussi angoissé. Surtout quand il savait qu'il était la cause de cette angoisse. "Ca ne va pas ???"

Il avait juste murmuré, veillant bien à ce qu'on ne l'entende pas.

"- Si. Tout va bien. Très bien même.

Le drow fronça les sourcils.

Il était évident que ça n'allait pas.

"- Je t'ai dit que je ne te forcerai à rien, Artemis..." Murmura doucement le drow avant d'effleurer la petite fleur qu'il lui avait donné du bout des doigts.

Sans pouvoir se retenir l'assassin sursauta et se crispa un peu plus, si tant est que la chose fut possible...

Aussitôt, Jarlaxle retira sa main et éloigna sa monture de l'humain.

"- Désolé...

"- Tu n'as rien fait qui le nécessite." lâcha aussitôt l'humain, furieux contre lui même de sa réaction.

Jarlaxle eut un petit soupir.

"- Visiblement si... Sinon, tu ne grimperais pas au rideau dès que je t'approche..." Il haussa encore une fois les épaules. "Enfin. On a un boulot à chercher je crois... inutile de perdre plus de temps encore.

"- Oui. Inutile de s'attarder...

Intérieurement furieux contre son manque de contrôle, il tentait, sans grand résultat à sa plus grande honte, de se détendre, de se raisonner.

Jarlaxle était certes un drow mais il avait tout de même une certaines paroles... Il avait dit qu'il ne ferait rien, alors il ne ferait effectivement rien.

Alors pourquoi cette idée idiote que peut être, s'il se montrait "complaisant" une dernière fois, et donnait au drow ce qu'il voulait, il le laisserait en paix?

perdu dans ses pensées, Jarlaxle ne faisait guère plus attention a l'humain près de lui, pas plus qu'il ne faisait attention aux regards qu'il s'attirait des pauvres hères qui envahissait le quartier a mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la fange de la ville.

Il y avait beau temps que ce genre de spectacle ne le faisait plus réagir.

"- Ou penses tu que nous trouverons un client ?

"- Probablement en jouant les piliers de taverne quelques jours. Et plus rapidement si nous nous retrouvons engagé dans une bagarre quelconque...

Jarlaxle remonta un peu son chapeau sur ses yeux et eut un sourire fantasque.

"- S'il suffit de déclancher une bagarre et d'en sortit entier, je peux te faire ça dans les cinq minutes mon cher ami...

"- Calme ton enthousiasme Jarlaxle: mieux vaut jouer les discrets sinon ça paraîtra suspect. Tu ne passes pas spécialement inaperçu, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié...

Un peu scandalisé, le drow se mit a grommeler a mi voix puis a bouder pour de bon.

"- Je passe peut-être pas inaperçu, mais moi au moins, je ne suis pas habillé de loques puantes." pesta-t-il envoyant passer un mendiant.

"- Si tu leur donnais le choix, crois moi ils ne resteraient pas ici.

Le drow renifla.

A Menzoberrazan, même le plus minable drow pouvait parvenir à une place honorable dans la hiérarchie à force de travail.

"- Y mettent ils la force nécessaire pour s'en sortir??? Le plus obscure drow peut se faire son trou à Menzoberranzan. Pourquoi pas ici?

"- Ici il n'y a pas Melee Magter pour devenir maître d'arme et se faire un nom. Et tout le monde n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour être un voleur doué ou un assassin hors pair.

Jarlaxle resta silencieux un instant.

Oui, c'était logique. Menzoberranzan était une ville pourrie jusqu'a l'os, mais elle armait chacun pour survivre à défaut d'autre chose. Ici...

"- Tu devrais monter une école... ça te ferait des revenus et tu aurais tout plein d'élèves...

"- Je n'ai pas l'âme d'un professeur. Et je finirai par m'ennuyer à être honnête.

Jarlaxle éclata d'un chaud rire de gorge.

"- Certes, certes... je ne te vois pas en honnête commerçant, j'avoue... et puis tu as trop l'aventure dans le sang pour ça... Mais c'est une option que tu pourrais garder plus tard..." Il avisa une petite auberge qui n'avait pas l'air trop miteuse. "Crois tu qu'ici nous trouverions des clients ?

L'assassin haussa les épaules.

"- Aucune idée. Mais je ne change pas de logis pour venir ici je te le dis tout net. Pour une fois que l'on a de quoi rester un minimum présentable...

Le drow se fendit d'un sourire au magnifique râtelier.

"- Ha mais je n'ai jamais parlé de migrer ici !! Juste de prendre quelques bières... je doute que l'on trouve des clients dans notre auberge... quoique... c'est toi le grand spécialiste de la question. Il n'y a pas un marché au travail ici ??? Où il suffirait de mettre une petite annonce ? Ça marche beaucoup à Menzoberranzan...

"- Sous terre tout le monde est moitié fou et votre première pensée au saut du lit concerne un meurtre ou une élimination discrète du même genre. Ca ne marche pas comme ça ici. Et puis...c'est toi qui as dit que tu m'aiderais à trouver quelque chose, si l'on ne poursuivait plus les tourtereaux..." Il se fendit d'un sourire en coin. "A moins que tu ne sois prêt à m'entretenir pour que je n'ai plus à travailler, au moins pendant un temps...

Sans même s'en rendre compte, il se détendait, revenant dans les schémas qu'ils pratiquaient d'habitude tous les deux...

Le drow fixa un moment l'humain.

"- Cela ne me dérangerais pas...

"- Je ne vis pas aux crochets des autres." répondit simplement l'humain, le regard détourné. "Je ne l'ai jamais fait étant gamin, je ne commencerai pas maintenant. Et puis...je n'aurai pas assez de trois vies pour te rembourser ensuite.

Jarlaxle haussa les épaules.

"- Pour cette raison que je ne te le proposerai jamais..." Il soupira un peu. "Alors que fait-on. On ne va pas rester à faire le pied de grue dix ans ici. On va finir par se faire agresser.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Entreri ne l'entendit pas.

Il restait à contempler ses mains en se demandant s'il parviendrait à dormir la nuit suivante, avec Jarlaxle si proche...

Le drow prit les choses en mains puisque l'humain ne bougeait pas.

Il sauta de selle et s'approcha de l'auberge.

"- Alors, tu viens ???

Entreri sursauta légèrement puis descendit de sa monture.

Il suivit le drow en silence, sans pouvoir cesser le flot de questions qui semblait vouloir noyer son esprit...

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il cède à Jarlaxle, la veille??2

Dès que le drow entra le bar, les conversations s'éteignirent.

Arrogant, il s'installa à une table et commanda le meilleur vin de l'établissement

Il avait hâte qu'un client se montre.

Ailleurs, l'humain prit place en face de lui, les yeux rivés à la table, sans rien remarquer de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Ses armes étaient largement visiblement, son maintien et sa démarche ne laissait aucun doute sur ses activités, mais il s'en fichait. Qu'était une bande de gueux face à un elfe noir qui voulait de vous que vous soyez "complaisant"??

Jarlaxle poussa un verre à moitié plein vers l'humain.

"- bois un peu mon ami... tu vas finir par terroriser tout le monde ici." s'amusa le drow en voyant tout le monde s'éloigner d'eux.

"- Pardon?

Le drow eut un nouveau petit rire.

"- regarde autours de toi..."

Les autres consommateurs s'étaient éloignés et se serraient contre les murs, comme si les deux hommes allaient les manger tout cru.

Entreri jeta un regard à la salle et eut un grognement méprisant avant d'avaler son verre cul sec.

"- Bande d'imbéciles..." grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

Le drow se pencha un peu en avant sur la table.

"- Certes... juste des humains... à craindre beaucoup de choses sans raison..." Il goûta le vin et grimaça. "C'est immonde..."

Entreri observa son verre un moment.

"- Tu crois?" lui même n'avait pas trouvé de goût particulier au breuvage clairet...

Le drow reprit une gorgée.

"- Mon palais n'est pas habitué a quelque chose d'aussi frustre surtout..."

Du coin de l'oeil, il observait les humains qui les surveillaient.

Plusieurs étaient déjà sortit et rentré à plusieurs reprises, comme s'ils tenaient quelqu'un au courant.

"- Tu ne pensais pas déguster de grands crus ici j'espère?" railla l'humain, au plus haut point amusé par l'expression du drow.

"- Non, mais quelque chose qui ne me fasse pas fondre les intérieurs quand même." protesta le drow, dégoûté au plus haut point.

Il jeta un regard noir à l'humain.

"- Et arrête de te moquer !

"- Jamais je n'oserai..." jugea bon d'ajouter l'assassin, un sourire en coin pendu à ses lèvres.

Jarlaxle bouda un peu.

"- gna gna gna..." Il croisa les bras sur son torse et enfonça un peu plus son chapeau sur son crâne. "Méchant

"- Juste assassin.

"- Bien ce que je dis" Continua a bouder le drow, très mature.

Le drow leva les yeux au plafond et fit signe à une serveuse pour lui commander deux chopes de bière. Peut être serait-elle plus au goût de son comparse...

"- Tu fais gamin gâté comme ça...

"- Je sais, mais que veux tu. J'ai toujours l'impression de pouvoir jouer les salles gosses avec toi. Parce que tu es là pour rattraper mes conneries...

"- Tant que tu ne fais pas courir de trop gros risques...Mais c'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire cela: c'est toi le plus vieux de nous deux...

"- Ha ??? Tu te sens en sécurité avec moi ???" quelque part flatté, le drow se redressa, un sourire aux lèvres.

Entreri haussa simplement les épaules.

La serveuse arriva avec leurs chopes. Il lui offrit un vague sourire avant de glisser une pièces dans sa main, ce à quoi la donzelle répondit par un clin d'oeil tout sauf discret. Il attendit qu'elle fasse demi tour pour continuer.

"- Tu es un guerrier puissant et tu ne manques pas de ressources. Je sais que s'il le faut, tu sais te défendre. Tu me l'as déjà prouvé.

Le drow se fendit d'une petite moue tristoune.

"- C'est tout ??? Je suis juste ça ??? Un gars qui sais se défendre ??? Je suis déçu." Il prit sa chope, la porta à ses lèvres et grimaça encore une fois. "Je vais me finir avec un ulcère...

"- Et bien en bois pas. Et que voudrais-tu être, outre un bon combattant?

"- Un ami ???"

"- Je ne pensais pas que les drow puissent en avoir.

"- Je ne suis pas un drow comme les autres.

"- J'avais fini par le remarquer: un drow "comme les autres" ne prendrait pas un iblith comme compagnon de route...

Jarlaxle fronça les sourcils.

"- Mes semblables sont des xénophobes notoires. Moi, j'ai un peu plus de jugeote. Je préfère t'avoir toi a mes cotés que Berg'inyon...

Cette fois, l'assassin haussa un sourcil, réellement surpris. Le fils Baenre était un bretteur émérite, même si pas de son niveau, et qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie plus d'un combattant humain...

"- Pourquoi diable? Il se défend bien pourtant...

"- D'abord, c'est mon frère et je ne ferais jamais confiance à mon frère. Et ensuite, je sais qu'il ne vaudra jamais ton niveau. Sans compter que toi au moins, tu as un minimum de cervelle...

"- Es-tu en train de me dire que Berg'inyon est un imbécile?

"- je dis juste que c'est un drow, avec toutes les limitations que ça implique. Quand je me bats, je préfère avoir quelqu'un de rationnel près de moi.

"- Oh...et bien...je pense que je peux prendre ça comme un compliment...

"- s'en est un..." confirma le drow "et le crois que les autres consommateurs commencent a peu apprécier notre présence...

Entreri jeta un coup d'oeil alentour.

Les autres clients les lorgnaient avec une étincelle peu amène dans les yeux...

"- Prendre congé me semblerait une sage décision...

Jarlaxle bondit sur ses pieds

"- Je te suis, mon très cher ami..." s'amusa le drow avant d'aller tranquillement vers la porte tout en roulant légèrement des hanches.

Il s'amusait toujours à jouer les branleurs...

Blasé, Entreri le suivit, peu désireux de se retrouver au prise avec tous ces gens.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à combattre...

Une fois dehors, il récupéra les rênes de sa monture.

"- Où allons nous?

"- Heu... déjà, tu m'aide à remonter... et ensuite, j'en sais rien, je te rappelle que je connais pas a ville" Plaida-il

L'humain apporta l'aide demandée et une fois que Jarlaxle fut installé, lui même prit place sur sa selle.

"- Puisque visiblement le travail ne vient pas à moi, je continue à chercher nos fuyards. Libre à toi de m'aider ou non...

"- comme si j'allais te laisser tout seul... tu pourrais trouver le moyen pour tomber sur Drizzt et encore te colleter avec...

"- Et après? Où serait le problème? Tu préfèrerais que je me battes contre toi?

"- Si ça te fais plaisir et si sa te détends..."

Il talonna sa jument qui se mit à reculer

Blasé des bêtises de la pouliche il la talonna encore jusqu'a ce qu'elle cesse ses bêtises.

"- Je suis sur que tu as choisit cette bourrique exprès pour m'embêter.

"- Tu l'avais déjà repérée, et rien ne t'empêche d'en changer..." sourit l'assassin, hautement amusé par les exploit de l'animal. "Elle est au moins aussi fantasque que toi…

Le drow se pencha sur la jument.

"- T'as vu, il est aussi méchant avec toi qu'avec moi !!"

La jument était visiblement d'accord avec le drow puisqu'elle essaya de niaquer le pied de l'humain en passant près de lui.

"- Ha! Tu vois !!! ...oui, ok... on se ressemble..."

Il eut un sourire railleur.

"- On aime autant de faire monter l'un que l'autre, hein ma belle ?"

La jument lui jeta un regard noir et botta, secouant l'elfe jusqu'a le moelle des os.

Aussitôt Entreri détourna le regard.

Ces allusions le ramenaient à ses propres expériences, bien des années auparavant, malgré qu'il ait tout fait pour y échapper...

Il talonna sa monture et d'un geste machinal lui flatta l'encolure.

Une fois encore, l'idée diffuse et absurde que donner à l'elfe noir ce qu'il voulait ne serait peut être pas une mauvaise chose. Ensuite il pourrait repartir où il voudrait et lui serait libre d'oublier tout ceci.

Ou du moins d'essayer de toutes ses forces...

Le drow suivit l'humain et le rejoint.

"- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu tu sais...

"- A quel sujet?

"- Ai-je une chance d'être un jour un ami pour toi et pas simplement un collègue de travail ?

Pudique, Entreri détourna le regard et baissa d'un ton.

"- Qui te dit que tu ne l'es pas déjà?

Sur le même ton, Jarlaxle murmura.

"- Personne... et personne ne me dit l'inverse non plus...

Il tendit la main vers l'humain mais suspendit son geste avant de le toucher.

"- Où allons nous?

"- Aucune idée.

L'humain jeta un regard rapide à son comparse, avant d'ajouter.

"- Cela dit...Je ne partage ma chambre d'auberge avec n'importe qui...Et..."

Du bout des doigts, ils vont effleurer la petite pâquerette qui n'avait pas bougé de sa boutonnière...

Jarlaxle eut un sourire discret.

Bien, il avait donc encore toutes ses chances... a condition qu'il prenne son temps et soit plus doux qu'un carré de soie

"- Hum... faire la tournée des guildes de la ville ??? Peut-être que quelqu'un aura quelque chose pour nous…

"- Hmmm...j'en doute mais...qui sait, avec un peu de chance...A moins que tu n'ais quelques connaissances ici...

Le drow eut un immense sourire.

"- J'en ai mais... te fournir un boulot, ne serais-ce pas trop te prendre en charger ???

"- Non, puisque ce ne serait que me fournir un contrat, pas l'exécuter pour moi..." sourit malicieusement l'humain.

Jarlaxle renifla.

"- Très bien... alors guide moi jusqu'a la rue des apothicaire. J'y ai un bureau.

Entreri jeta un regard blasé à l'elfe.

"- Navré mais je ne suis pas un guide touristique...Il va falloir trouver notre chemin.

Le drow sourit encore, de bien meilleure humeur.

"- Alors comme ça, tu ne connais pas la ville comme ta poche??? Je suis déçu..."

Pourtant, il talonna sa monture qui accepta de ne plus l'embêter.

Au petit trot, il cherchait une odeur de médicament qui signalerait la rue qu'il cherchait.

"- Calimport oui...Ici je n'ai fait que passer. Mais on devrait pouvoir se débrouiller...

Jarlaxle frémit des narines.

"- A droite !!! Ça sent le thym et la cannelle..." Il fit tourner bride à sa pouliche. "Bon... on cherche le canard qui danse..."

Entreri pouffa.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le drow propriétaire d'une échoppe au nom aussi peu imposant.

"- C'est toi qui a trouvé le nom?

Le drow lança un regard scandalisé à l'humain.

"- J'ai un minimum de standing !!! Non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisit. Je loue juste des bureaux au premier étage de l'échoppe. C'est un magasin de savons...

"- Hmmm...Pourtant un nom aussi fantaisiste..." souffla l'humain, fourbe.

Jarlaxle lui tira la langue.

"- Dis tout de suite que j'ai un goût de chiotte !!"

Il accéléra un peu son cheval puis l'arrêta devant la petite échoppe.

Il mit pied à terre, attacha son cheval a un anneau puis attendit que l'assassin le rejoigne avant de pousser une petite porte et d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

Il monta l'escalier quatre a quatre avant d'entrer a la volée dans le petit bureau ou sursauta un humain.

Enfin, à première vue.

Plus calme, l'assassin le suivit et débarqua deux minutes après lui.

Il offrit simplement un signe de tête à l'humain en faction, avant de rejoindre son compagnon drow.

"- Entreri, je te présente Elisha. Il travaille pour moi depuis quelques années. L'humain d'une trentaine d'années salua son patron et alla chercher quelques lourds volumes. "Comment vont les affaires?"

L'humain ouvrit les livres de comptes.

"- Progression globale de 60 des affaires, et on est en passe de prendre le monopole de la vente des chaussettes en laine sur le marché de l'est.3

"- Chaussettes???"

"- L'hiver promet d'être froid..."

"- Ha...

Le drow ne chercha pas plus loin. L'humain avait des quotas à tenir et jusque là, son flair ne l'avait pas trompé.

"- Tu aurais une mission d'assassinat pour notre ami chômeur ici présent?"

Elisha se frotta le menton un instant.

"- Hum... J'aurais peut être quelque chose..." Il alla chercher un autre volume beaucoup plus petit. "Voila... quatre contrats ouvert en court et toujours pas honorés. Un marchand, un assassin qui fait trop le fanfaron, un mari infidèle et... un gosse de douze ans.

Dans une attitude toute professionnelle, même si l'idée que Jarlaxle puisse travailler avec d'autres humains ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde, Entreri s'approcha et consulta le registre.

"- Un enfant de douze ans?

Elisha hocha la tête.

"- Oui, sa belle mère veux le voir mort pour que sa fille hérite de son beau père... classique quoi...

"- Hmmm...Le marchand?

Il ne serait pas dit qu'Artemis Entreri choisissait ses cibles au hasard...

"- Un commerçant qui a pour habitude de faire trimer ses employés comme des esclaves et qui les menacent s'il veulent partir. Les employés ont mis leurs ressources en commun pour s'en débarrasser..."

Amusé, Jarlaxle s'était servit un verre et regardait Entreri choisir sa proie comme une fille sa robe de soirée.

"- L'assassin? 4

"- Un gosse de 15 ans qui s'amuse à tuer tout ce qui bouge et qui n'est pas assez dangereux pour se faire un réputation. Mais dès que c'est une proie dangereuse, y a plus personne. Et il a un peu marché sur les pieds de la personne qu'il ne fallait pas. A savoir le marchant sus nommé.

"- Hmmm...Dites moi tout: le mari infidèle n'est autre que notre ami marchand? Ou bien il trompe sa femme avec l'apprenti assassin peut être?"

Au contact de Jarlaxle, Entreri ne s'étonnait plus de rien...

L'employé du mercenaire eut un sourire rapide.

"- Vous n'êtes pas loin du tout. Le mari infidèle est en effet notre ami marchand mais le jeune assassin n'y est pour rien... A moins qu'il couche avec son épouse." Il réfléchit un moment. "Ce qui, en connaissant les goûts de la dame, n'aurait rien d'étonnant et expliquerait pourquoi le marchant veut le voir mort... un beau panier de crabe quoi... quelque chose vous inspire ??? Sinon, j'ai également un prêtre d'une soixantaine d'année originaire de Calimport en stock...

L'humain releva aussitôt le nez du registre.

"- Un prêtre?

Elisha hocha la tête.

"- Un prêtre de Mystra oui... ou de Haume, je sais plus...

"- Où est-il?

"- A l'auberge du chat qui pète."5

"- Et qu'a-t-il fait celui-ci?

Il posait la question alors même que machinalement, sa main était venue se poser sur la garde de Charon's Claw.

Jarlaxle haussa un sourcil devant la réaction de l'humain. A croire qu'il avait maille a partir avec un prêtre et...

Les yeux bleus du drow s'assombrirent un peu.

"- Alors, Entreri. Y a-t-il une mission qui te tente là dedans?? Ca paye combien???"

Elisha consulta ses notes.

"- Entre 2 000 pour le jeune assassin et 25000 pour le prêtre...

"- Qu'a-t-il fait?" demanda encore l'assassin, sa main caressant toujours plus la garde de son épée.

"- Le dossier ne le dit pas mais d'après ce que je sais, il a tendance à bien aimer la bibine et la chair fraîche... certaines personnes en auraient prit ombrage...

Jarlaxle se tendit un peu.

Donc... l'assassin aurait eut maille à partir avec un prêtre... c'était quasiment sur.

"- Je prends.

Elisha griffonna quelques notes que le document.

"- Je ferai suivre a qui de droit. Une fois le client servit, vous n'aurez qu'à me prévenir, je ferai le nécessaire pour la prime.

Jarlaxle s'approcha de l'assassin.

"- Il faudra qu'on discute tous els deux...

"- Vraiment? Je croyais pourtant que tout avait été dis" répondit aimablement l'assassin

"- Nous discuterons à propos d'un prêtre...

"- Inutile," sourit aimablement l'assassin "il sera déjà mort

"- Ce n'est pas forcément de celui la que nous discuterons...

"- Alors nous n'aurons pas à discuter." coupa l'assassin, avant de jeter un dernier regard sur Elisha. "Prévoyez la somme pour 48h au plus tard.

Elisha tressaillit et jeta un coup d'oeil à son patron.

Jarlaxle hocha la tête.

"- Très bien... heu...patron, vous voulez vérifier les comptes??

"- Ai-je besoin ?

"- Heu... non mais..."

"- Alors ce n'est pas la peine"

Avec un sourire folâtre, il remercia son employé.

"- Nous reviendrons dans quelques jours..."

Il ouvrit la porte et invita Entreri a sortir.

La main toujours sur le pommeau de Charon's Claw, Entreri quitta la pièce et descendit l'escalier jusqu'à la rue où il attendit sagement le drow.

Jarlaxle le rejoint.

"- Tu as été violé par un prêtre." statua le drow, attentif à la réaction de l'humain.

L'assassin haussa un sourcil, rien de plus.

La déclaration de l'elfe aurait pu le toucher c'est vrai. S'il avait visé juste...

"- Au risque de te décevoir, aucun prêtre ni quoi que se soit d'autre ne m'est jamais passé dessus. Je n'aime pas les prêtres c'est tout.

Jarlaxle le fixa longuement.

"- Tu ne mens pas... Mais tu ne dis pas toute la vérité non plus." Il soupira. "Je n'insisterai pas..." Il prit les rênes de sa monture, mit le pied à l'étrier... et glissa jusqu'au sol, manquant se répandre dans le caniveau. Avec une série de jurons sanglant, il se rattrapa comme il pu a la sangle. "J'en ai marre de cette bourrique!!

Machinalement, Entreri s'était approché et callé dans le dos de l'elfe pour le rattraper.

"- Il faudrait peut être que tu songes à changer de moyen de locomotion...

Le drow fit la moue et s'appuya sur l'humain pour de chausser son étrier.

"- Merci...mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se retrouve a la boucherie et ton cheval l'aime bien... quoique... elle pourrait servir de cheval de bat. On pourrait avoir plus d'affaire et on irait plus vite puisque les cheveux seraient moins chargés...

"- A toi de voir...Mais d'évidence, transporter un Jarlaxle sur son dos ne lui plait guère...

"- Et bien elle transportera nos tentes et nos vêtements et je trouverai un autre bourrin pour transporter mon cul...en attendant ma chère…" Continua-t-il en se penchant sur la jument, "tu vas être sage, arrêter de m'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'in aille chez les maquignons et comme ça, tu sera tranquille!

Entreri masqua au mieux son sourire et fit un pas en arrière, quand il s'aperçut à quel point il était près du mercenaire...

"- De l'aide?

Le drow soupira.

"- Je crois que quelque soit le cheval, j'aurais besoin de toi pour monter dessus..." Il re-sangla et donna son pied a l'humain pour qu'il le pousse en selle. "Je crois que les canassons ne m'aiment pas...

"- Tu devrais peut-être songer à changer de moyen de transport dans ce cas...

Jarlaxle le fixa d'un regard noir.

"- Et tu veux que je fasse comment? A pied ?? En trottinette???

"- Je suis sûr qu'en cherchant bien...

L'assassin aida le drow à monter en selle avant de prendre place sur le dos de sa propre monture. Il flatta l'encolure de l'étalon, le remerciant ainsi de sa bonne conduite, avant de se mettre en route.

Un prêtre, même s'il l'ignorait encore, attendait de rencontrer le bout pointu de sa dague...

Jarlaxle se battit une seconde contre sa jument puis suivit Entreri.

"- Bon, tu va tuer ce prêtre et on me cherche un autre cheval. Ca te va comme programme??? Et en rentrant à l'auberge, bain !!!

L'assassin se fendit d'un sourire mauvais.

"- Et l'on aura même le temps de dîner: on en rentrera pas tard..." Il s'approcha d'une vieille femme à qui il lança une pièce d'or. "L'auberge du chat qui pète?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 

Après avoir savamment vérifié que la pièce était bel et bien ce qu'elle semblait être, la vieille femme lui indiqua le chemin et aussitôt, Artemis lança son cheval au trot pour rejoindre l'endroit, seuls les passants le retenant d'entamer un galop. Il avait hâte d'en avoir terminé...

Jarlaxle suivit son camarade.

Il pouvait presque sentir sur sa langue la soif de sang et de meurtre d'Entreri.

Il devit vraiment avoir une dent contre les prêtres... et il devait y avoir autre chose...

Quelque chose de plus profond... de plus... intime ???

Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse.

Il revint à la hauteur de l'humain.

"- Du calme, du calme...

"- En quoi ne le suis-je pas?

"- Tu te précipites, tu as les mains tellement serrées sur Charon's Claw que tes articulations en sont blanches et quand tu serre les mâchoires comme ça, c'est que tu es soit en colère, soit très nerveux

Entreri fut surpris un instant mais reprit pied rapidement.

"- J'ai simplement hâte d'en avoir terminé pour entrer et prendre un bon bain.

Jarlaxle leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Artemis...je commence à te simplement... je **sais** qu'il y a quelque chose. C'est évident... " Il secoua la tête. L'humain ne lui parlerait jamais. "Préfères tu que je te laisses et que je retourne a l'auberge ?

"- Fais comme bon te semble.

Devant eux, l'auberge avec son enseigne pour le moins explicite se découpait, et déjà Entreri calculait son coup...

Le prêtre aimait la bonne chair, il serait donc soit dans la salle commune, soit dans sa chambre...

A peine devant la bâtisse, il bondit à terre, et entra dans l'auberge, pour venir se planter devant le tenancier, à l'abri derrière son bar.

"- Un prêtre loge ici." constata-t-il simplement, laissant toute prudence et discrétion au vent.

Après tout, l'endroit était presque vide, sauf pour un ivrogne qui cuvait en ronflant dans un coin, et deux serveuses qui devaient donner également comme demoiselles à la vertu incertaine...

Comme une ombre, Jarlaxle suivait l'assassin, un peu inquiet.

Il n'avait jamais vu Entreri aussi agressif et aussi violent.

Aussi, agité aussi.

Silencieux, il l'observait, prêt à intervenir si quelque chose se passait.

Le tenancier laissa son verre et observa un moment le visiteur.

"- Et vous lui voulez quoi?

"- C'est urgent. J'ai besoin de ses conseils." mentit l'assassin, qui avait dissimulé ses armes.

Le tenancier l'observa encore un moment, et jeta un regard mauvais à Jarlaxle.

"- Il est dans sa chambre. Mais vous y aller seul!" avertit l'homme sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

"- Très bien." Entreri se tourna vers le mercenaire. "Je reviens.

"- Quelle chambre?"

"- Au fond du couloir à gauche.

"- Merci.

A grands pas, il monta l'escalier de bois, et longea le couloir, dans le plus parfait silence.

Une fois devant la porte, il gratte doucement et attendait.

Quand aucune réponse ne vint, il tourna délicatement la poignée et poussa le battant...

Le prêtre ronflait paisiblement échoué sur son lit. Un sourire de bienheureux au visage, il dormait tranquillement, sieste de digestion probablement...

Entreri s'avança dans le plus parfait silence te sortit sa dague de son fourreau.

Il resta à coté du lit un instant, observant l'homme bedonnant...

Son père lui avait ressemblé, dans sa longue robe aux couleurs de son dieu...

Son père aussi avait sans doute dû dormir ainsi...

Dans un éclair d'argent, la dague mordit la chair et aussitôt la vie de l'homme passa dans la dague puis dans son porteur...

Avec la plus grande précision, l'assassin retira son arme, minimisant les éclats de sang, et la tâche qui se répandit sur le vêtement du mords tranchait à peine sur le tissu sombre...

Il essuya son arme sur la tunique puis la glissa dans son fourreau avant de se détourner avec un dernier regard haineux pour sa victime. Il quitta la pièce, referma doucement la porte derrière lui, puis descendit les escaliers, nettement plus calmement que lors de sa montée, comme un homme apaisé après de bons conseils...

"- Nous pouvons y aller..."

"- Vous l'avez vu?" questionna le propriétaire.

"- Et il m'a été de bon conseil...

L'homme reprit son essuyage de verres avec un petit hochement de tête satisfait, pendant que l'assassin prenait le bras de l'elfe pour l'entraîner avec lui au dehors...

Il venait de gagner sa prime.

A présent réellement inquiet, Jarlaxle ne se fit pas prier pour sortir.

"- Ca va aller ???? Tu as réglé le problème ????" Hésitant, il posa une main sur celle de l'humain. "Artemis ?

"- Hmmm?

Le drow serra doucement ses doigts sur la main de son ami.

"- Ca va aller ??? Tu es tout pale...

"- Juste besoin de boire quelque chose et prendre l'air, rien de plus." rassura-t-il simplement. "Allons plutôt te trouver une nouvelle monture...

Jarlaxle ne lâcha pas sa main et continua à la serrer doucement dans la sienne.

"- Comme tu veux...

"- Cette bête ne t'apprécie de toute évidence pas, et cela commence à être réciproque: autant que tu en changes avant que ça ne dégénère..." constata l'humain, détendu.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Jarlaxle semblait si alarmé...

Le drow fit un effort pour se calmer

"- Bon... si tu es sur que ça va...

L'assassin fixa longuement son comparse à la peau noir, curieux. Jarlaxle avait l'air étrangement inquiet...

"- Pourquoi dis-tu cela?" Il eut un léger haussement d'épaule alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils. "Je vais très bien...

Jarlaxle le fixa longuement avant de soupirer.

"- Bon...d'accord..." Il se détendit un peu mais ne le lâcha quand même pas. "Alors allons y...

"- A pieds? Ou à cheval?

Le drow fixa la jument qui lui rendit son regard.

"- A pieds !!!

Entreri se permit un petit rire, de plus en plus amusé par le comportement tant du drow que de l'animal...

Il eut un rapide regard en direction de l'auberge alors qu'il détachait son cheval et partait à pieds, le drow à ses cotés.

Décidément, mettre fin aux jours de ce soi-disant serviteur d'un dieu quelconque lui avait fait plus de bien qu'il ne l'avait espéré au départ...

Finalement rassuré, le drow tenait toujours la main de l'humain dans la sienne.

Un sourire ravi au visage, il faisait un effort colossal pour ne rien dire et être aussi discret que possible. Il ne doutait pas que Entreri le lâcherait violement dès q'il s'en serait rendu compte aussi en profitait il un maximum.

Les mains calleuses de l'assassin étaient si chaudes...

Il se retint difficilement mas parvint âme pas monter la main d'Artemis a ses lèvres.

Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à une place, où exposait divers vendeurs de bétails. Vaches, veaux, boeufs, taureaux, chevaux et pouliches de tous poils se serraient en attendant de trouver preneur, sous les brames des vendeurs.

"- Tu devrais pouvoir trouver une bête docile ici..." souffla l'humain en retirant doucement sa main de celle de l'elfe noir, pour mieux saisir les rênes de son cheval.

Bizarrement, il n'avait pas jugé utile de la récupérer plus tôt. La chaleur et la peau douce de l'elfe dans sa main lui avaient semblé...justes.

Même si jamais il n'aurait su dire pourquoi...

Un peu déçu qu'Entreri ait repris sa main, le drow effleura sa paume une seconde du bout des doigts. Il faudrait qu'il apprenne à se satisfaire ce peu...

Avec un soupir, il caressa l'encolure de sa jument qui le toisa lourdement.

Haussant les épaules, il passa au milieu des lignes de chevaux.

Il y avait de tous. Des étalons excités, des bourrins bons a faire de la colle, des pouliches excitées...

Le drow ôta son chapeau et se passa une main sur le crâne. Il y en avait tellement...

Pourtant, son regard finit par tomber sur un bourrin d'un jaune sale. Il ne ressemblait pas a grand chose, ses oreilles un peu longues tombaient de chaque coté de sa tête mais il le fixait avec une intelligence rare.

Il s'approchant de la bourrique.

Le cheval était bien plus grand qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord, sans doute même plus grand que l'étalon d'Entreri. Il lui caressa l'encolure et ramena sa main couverte de poussière. Sous la crasse, le cheval semblait d'un gris truité bien sympathique.

Il lui caressa le chanfrein et le cheval lui poussa du bout du nez jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une poche et se mette à fouiller dedans à la recherche d'une pomme ou d'un gâteau.

"- T'es un malin toi"

Le cheval le poussa encore du bout du nez.

Jarlaxle héla le maquignon.

"- Combien pour ce canasson ?"

Le marchand renifla.

Le canasson était laid, ne ressemblait pas a grand chose et était plus mou qu'un poisson mort.

"- Cinq pièces d'or

"- Trois d'argent."

"- Vendu !"

Un peu surprit, le drow prit le licol du cheval et le tira derrière lui.

L'étalon ne se fit pas prier et suivit son nouveau maître.

"- Bon ben.. Je crois que j'ai mon nouveau cheval.

La jument regarda la rosse avec un regard effaré. Il n'allait pas la remplacer par cette chose!!!

Entreri haussa un sourcil, amusé.

"- Espérons qu'il ne sera pas aussi caractérielle que notre amie...qui d'ailleurs n'a pas l'air d'approuver ton choix...

Une fois encore il flatta l'encolure de son étalon. C'est dans ce genre de situation qu'il notait à quel point il pouvait aimer cette bête...

Jarlaxle sortit une brosse de ses fontes, brossa rapidement son cheval qui se révéla d'un beau gris qui allait en fonçant vers la croupe. Il dessella et débrida la jument, ôta le licol de l'étalon et échangea les harnachements.

Satisfait, il serra la sangle, rassembla ses rênes, mit le pied à l'étrier et monta en selle.

Avec un sourire béat, il se posa sur le canasson.

Il ne ressemble peut-être pas à grand-chose, mais au moins, j'arrive à monter dessus...

"- Effectivement. C'est un net progrès. Mais..." Entreri passa sa main sur l'encolure de l'animal. "M'est avis qu'un bain lui serait profitable à lui aussi..." Il monta en selle et se tourna vers son comparse. "Pouvons nous rentrer? Ou bien faut-il aller notifier la fin de mon contrat à ton...associé...

Jarlaxle agita la main, béat de contentement en voyant son cheval suivre de lui même l'étalon d'Entreri.

"- Non ne t'en fait pas, il faudra de toute façon qu'il rassemble la somme... laisse lui les 48h..." Il talonna un peu son cheval qui partit à un petit trop élastique, confortable comme un vieux fauteuil. "Je vais tomber amoureux de ce cheval.

Derrière lui, la jument mise au bat ne protestait même plus, désespérée.

26-09-05

Entreri se permit un petit sourire.

"- Tant que tu ne penses pas à partager son box ou à lui faire partager ton lit, tout va pour le mieux..." souffla-t-il l'air de rien.

Jarlaxle eut un grand sourire.  
"- Je l'aime peut-être déjà beaucoup, mais il est trop poilu pour moi !!!  
Il lui caressa l'encolure.  
"- Je préfère mon compagnon de sommier moins poilu, plus musclé, plus fin et avec un bouc...et les yeux noirs..." ajouta-t-il l'air de rien

Par simple mesure de prudence, L'assassin préféra ne pas répondre...  
Il avait trop peur de savoir où Jarlaxle voulait en venir...

Rendu un peu folâtre par la main d'Entreri dans la sienne, le drow trottinait avec sa nouvelle rosse de droite et de gauche, ravi

"- Bien !!! A moins que tu n'ais des courses à faire, je pencherais bien pour un bon bain. D'abord pour notre ami quadrupède, puis pour nous même, qu'en penses-tu ?

"- C'est une idée qui me semble judicieuse en effet...surtout pour ta monture: on n'a pas dû s'occuper de lui depuis un bout de temps...D'ailleurs, changer ses fers pourrait avoir son utilité également...

Le drow hocha la tête.

"- Voila une idée qu'elle est bonne !!! D'ailleurs, voila un maréchal ferrant qui ne semble attendre que nous !" constata le drow en montrant un homme de l'art avachi sur une vieille selle et qui attendait le client.

Entreri stoppa sa monture, et mit pied à terre.

On ne savait jamais quand on pourrait avoir besoin de partir précipitamment: autant en profiter tant qu'ils n'étaient pas pressés pour offrir de nouvelles chausses à la nouvelle monture...

"- Qui sait, avec des fers neufs et à sa taille, il sera encore plus confortable..." sourit-il en coin, imaginant déjà Jarlaxle ne plus quitter sa monture.

Jarlaxle protesta véhémentement avant de se mettre à bouder.

"- Tu es vilain de te moquer comme ça... moi qui suis si gentil avec toi…Si pur et si innocent..." scanda le drow sans pouvoir retenir un traître sourire de lui monter sur les lèvres.

"- Inutile Jarlaxle: ça ne prend pas avec moi...

Jarlaxle soupira bruyamment.

"- tu es vilain quand même grommela le drow avant de mettre pied a terre et de mener sa rosse par la bride jusqu'au maréchal ferrant qui eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant.

"- Une fois encore Jarlaxle, je suis un assassin, pas un enfant de choeur...

"- On peut-être un assassin et être gentil quand même, non ???" remarqua le drow en se penchant sur l'étal voisin de celui du maréchal ferrant. 

Il tendit une pièce d'argent a la jeune femme et caressa du bout des doigts la rose en soie rouge qu'il venait d'acquérir.  
Avec un sourire, il l'offrit à l'assassin.

Entreri eut presque un mouvement de recul face à l'offrande, et le rose lui monta aux joues.  
Interdit, il regarda alternativement Jarlaxle et la fleur qu'il lui tendait sans savoir quoi faire, le malaise et la panique presque, visiblement dans ses yeux noirs.  
Il jeta rapidement un regard en coin à la vendeuse qui se retint de glousser bêtement sous le regard meurtrier. Entreri ne prit pas la peine de faire de même avec le maréchal, sachant qu'il était déjà trop tard pour garder un minimum de dignité.  
Après une longue hésitation il prit finalement la rose te détourna les yeux, à nouveau sur la défensive.

"- Pourquoi fais-tu ça?" grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

Le drow sourit gentiment à l'assassin.

"- Je te l'ai déjà dit... et puis, elle est jolie et elle te plait non ? et elle mettra une touche de classe sur n'importe quel costume correct que tu aura bientôt... j'ai vu en passant qu'il y avait un bal organisé après demain et nous irons... j'ai des contacts à reprendre. Et il est hors de question que tu te ballade en vieux cuir puant et en bottes avachies.

L'humain ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soupières, ayant peine à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"- Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de me traîner chez les tailleurs pour me faire faire un costume de bal telle une donzelle bourgeoise pomponnée se prépare pour trouver un mari!" gronda-t-il, indigné.

Il était absolument hors de question qu'il se prête à ce genre de mascarade.  
Un bal! Et puis quoi encore? Danser la valse avec l'elfe noir pendant qu'ils étaient??

Le drow leva les yeux au ciel. 

"- Il est hors de question que tu te trimballe avec ces vêtements miteux au milieu de la haute. Tu te ferais trop vite repérer. Tu pourras rester dans ton coin, jouer les loup solitaire autant que tu veux, ça fera venir a toi toutes les femelles du cru d'ailleurs, mais tu sera habillé de propre ! Et se sera retenu sur ton salaire d'ailleurs... 

Il était hors de question qu'il paye de sa poche de drow les vêtements neufs de l'humain

Pas le moins du monde décidé à céder aussi facilement, l'humain se pencha légèrement vers le drow et fronça les sourcils.

"- D'ailleurs...qui te dit que je viendrai au juste?

"- Parce qu'il me faut quelqu'un pour m'éviter de me prendre une dague dans le dos et que j'ai confiance en toi ? Mais vraiment au hasard hein... "

L'assassin serra le poing mais ne dit plus rien.  
Il irait donc...

"- Mais tu devras payer mes services!" persifla-t-il encore, furieux.

Jarlaxle se mordit la langue pour ne pas dire quelque chose de blessant ou d'idiot. 

"- Très bien, très bien...au tarif ordinaire des gardes du corps." Il haussa les épaules et retourna son attention sur son cheval qui finissait de se faire chausser de neuf et prenait des poses pour faire admirer ses sabots sous propre. "Branleur...

Toujours sa rose en soie à la main, Entreri se détourna et tenta de calmer sa colère.  
Comme il s'en doutait quand Jarlaxle avait décidé de l'accompagner sur les routes, le drow ne le voyait que comme un simple jouet, un amusement que l'on garde jusqu'à s'en lasser ou le briser...  
Mais lui n'avait aucunement l'intention de finir en petits morceaux...

"- Si tu as terminé, pouvons-nous reprendre la route?

Jarlaxle soupira a nouveau.  
Il avait encore mit les pieds dans les plat et agité les orteils dedans.  
Presque plaintif, il pensa un instant à tenter de se justifier puis laissa tomber.  
Défait, il haussa les épaules.

"- Quelle importance.

L'assassin allait avoir sa peau.  
Il se remit en selle une fois le maréchal ferrant payé et s'éloigna au petit trot.  
Il ne remettrait plus sur le tapis le bal et irait seul.

Entreri lança sa monture au petit trot et se plaça à la hauteur. Pourtant, il ne lui offrit pas la grâce d'un regard quand il brisa le silence.

"- J'irai avec toi. Et nous irons chez le tailleur. Mais JE choisirai ce que je porterai." statua-t-il simplement avant de lança son étalon au galop.

Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit...

Jarlaxle arrêta net sa monture.  
Non, il ne viendrait pas avec lui, au bal pas plus qu'au tailleur. Il se débrouillerait merci beaucoup  
dans la foulée, il fit volter sa monture et prit la première rue vers la gauche.  
Il remonta la rue et tomba sur celle des tailleurs.  
Qu'Entreri continue jouer les loups solitaire, il n'avait ni le droit ni l'envie d'essayer d'en faire autrement.  
Il continuerait tranquillement ses petites attentions et advienne que pourra.

La fleur en tissu serrée dans sa main, Entreri laissait son cheval se dégourdir les jambes en même temps qu'il le ramenait vers l'auberge.  
Il ne prit pas vraiment garde au départ de Jarlaxle, mais dans le fond il n'en avait pas vraiment envie...  
Il avait besoin d'être tout seul, sans ce drow dont les intentions lui rappelaient trop des moments sombres de son enfance, quand il était encore aux mains de son père...  
Une fois de retour à leur auberge, il mit pied à terre, et pensa longuement sa monture, se vidant l'esprit au mieux. Et une fois le cheval plus luisant qu'une pièce neuve, il remonta dans leur chambre, jeta sa cape sur son lit, et redescendit dans le pré derrière le bâtiment. A peine y avait-il mit le pied qu'il dégainait ses armes et entamait une danse de mort contre un ennemi invisible...

Plus de quatre heures plus tard, Jarlaxle posait pied a terre devant l'auberge.  
Épuisé et chargé de paquets, il demanda de l'aide au fils du tenancier et avec une pièce d'argent en sus, il se retrouva dégagé de ses canassons à panser et de paquets a monter.  
Derrière le jeune homme peinant sous les sacs, il remonta a sa chambre.  
Là, il lui fit poser tout le tissu sur son lit, le chassa gentiment, puis prit ses affaires de toilette.  
Un bain bien long et bien chaud lui feraient un bien fou.  
Sans compter qu'il n'avait pu résister à la tentation et avait acheté un ou deux costumes pour l'humain  
On ne savait jamais...

Dans son pré, Entreri s'épuisait toujours.  
La colère, l'angoisse et la déception mêlées ne faisaient que renforcer son endurance. Malgré tous les coups portés, malgré les heures passées à s'acharner contre le vide, rien n'y faisait...  
Ainsi donc, Jarlaxle n'était resté que pour cela...  
Lui qui pensait avoir trouvé un semblant d'ami, ou de complice peut être, se retrouvait face à la cruelle vérité: le drow ne restait là qu'en attendant de le voir "complaisant". Et puisque rien ne bougeait alors il avait inventé cette histoire de cours, uniquement pour le pousser à bout de nerfs, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, fatigué de toujours le repousser...  
Mais il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Jamais plus il ne se montrerait "complaisant" et ça pour qui que se fut! Et tout Jarlaxle qu'il fut, le mercenaire n'aurait aucun traitement de faveur...  
Avec un cri il porta un autre coup d'épée, si plein de rage et de hargne qu'il l'entraîna avec lui...  
Il tomba à genoux dans l'herbe, à bout de souffle.  
Ces heures de joute avaient peut être un peu porté leurs fruits, finalement...

Dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, les yeux clos, Jarlaxle réfléchissait.  
Entreri était encore plus dangereux et méfiant qu'il ne l'aurais cru et si au début, le challenge n'était que cela, un challenge, il s'était vite mué en autre chose.  
Il tenait beaucoup trop a l'amitié de l'humain pour se montrer brutal ou avoir ce qu'il voulait en essayant de tromper le tromper.  
La meilleure alternative qui lui restait était de se montrer prudent, lent et déterminé.  
Peut-être que l'assassin finirait par le croire quand il lui disait qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal...

Soudain épuisé, Entreri se laissa aller et tomba sur le flanc avant de rouler sur le dos.  
L'herbe fraîche était une bénédiction, et il ferma les yeux, toujours ses armes dans ses mains, reprenant doucement son souffle. En définitive, ces heures de combat lui avaient fait beaucoup de bien...  
A défaut d'avoir gommé le goût amer de la déception, au moins l'avaient-elles apaisé et calmé un minimum.  
Et puis il était si bien, au calme, dans l'herbe fraîche...

Le drow finit de se laver.  
La tentation de se noyer dans le bain avait été forte mais il y avait résisté.  
Un peu dégoûté, il se sécha, s'habilla puis alla trier les vêtements achetés.  
Il posa sur le lit de l'assassin une copie conforme des vêtements qu'il portait d'ordinaire mais propre et neuve.  
Comme ça, il ne pourrait pas râler...

Si bien installé, à l'ombre d'un grand arbre, les yeux clos, l'assassin le plus redouté des royaumes jeta la plus élémentaire des prudences au vent...  
Avant longtemps, il somnolait, simplement étendu dans l'herbe, sa dague et Charon's Claw toujours au creux de ses paumes...

Enfin sec et habillé, Jarlaxle sortit voir sa nouvelle acquisition équine et surtout si je fils de l'aubergiste l'avait correctement décrassé.  
Satisfait, il gratouilla le chanfrein du cheval laissé au paddock pour sécher.  
Finalement, il n'était pas si vilain quand il était propre.  
Le cheval attrapa une plume du chapeau du drow entre ses lèvres et commença à tirer dessus, s'attirant une protestation de l'elfe noir.  
Du coin de l'œil, il aperçu Entreri.  
A pas de loup, il s'approcha et s'assit à quelques mètres de lui.  
Il était rare que l'humain prenne un tel risque…

Soupirant de temps à autres, l'assassin dormait paisiblement.  
Il n'aurait pas fallut grand-chose pour le réveiller, mais tant qu'aucun mouvement à son encontre n'était tenté, tout allait pour le mieux...

A quelques mètres de là, lentement et prudemment, l'assassin se rapprochait, centimètre par centimètre.  
Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à un demi mètre, il s'arrêta et ne bougea plus, se contentant de regarder dormir l'humain…

soirée

Dans son sommeil, l'humain eut un lourd soupir, et roula sur le flanc, sans pour autant lâcher ses armes, se roulant à moitié en boule tel un petit garçon gardant ses peluches à portée de main dans son lit.

Il eut un autre soupir, et toute tension quitta ses traits.

Pour une fois, il était détendu...

Jarlaxle hésita longuement mais se rapprocha encore, très doucement.

Il mourait d'envie de caresser la joue de l'humain, de le serrer dans ses bras.

Il savait qu'il ne parviendrait qu'a réveiller l'humain s'il le faisait, aussi se contenta-il de se rapprocher encore un peu avant de s'immobiliser.

Artemis avait l'air si bien la... on aurait dit un petit garçon entrain de dormir.

Une fois encore, l'assassin soupira longuement...

Peu à peu il ouvrit les yeux, juste à demi. Il ne fit aucun geste en voyant Jarlaxle, et se contenta de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Il n'avait même plus la force d'être en colère contre le drow...

"- Revenu finalement..." souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Le drow murmura sur le même ton.

"- Oui... je peux m'en aller si tu veux, mais tu ne devrais pas dormir seul ici..." Il releva les yeux et soupira un peu. "Je... vais demander une autre chambre à l'aubergiste. Comme ça tu ne m'auras plus sur le dos...

L'assassin garda le silence un instant, réfléchissant aux dires de l'elfe noir...

Malgré les attentions du drow, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il aimait beaucoup sa compagnie. Il ne se voyait pas revenir à ses anciennes habitudes dans une chambre où il serait seul, où il n'y aurait pas de chapeau à plumes à ne pas piétiner le matin en se levant, pas de grognement de sous un couverture dénudant un derrière ferme à la peau noire...

"- Tu viens de le dire toi même: il n'est pas prudent de dormir seul..." souffla-t-il simplement, comme si hausser le ton briserai quelque chose.

Le drow hocha lentement la tête, se retenant difficilement de sourire largement.

"- Comme tu préfères." Il se redressa un peu. "Je te laisses finir ta sieste...n'attrape pas froid." murmura le mercenaire avant de poser sa cape sur les épaules de l'humain, sans réfléchir plus avant.

Sans attendre, il se leva et retourna à l'auberge.

Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il se trouverait quelqu'un pour la nuit... il commençait à faire faim.

Même si la tentation de rappeler au drow qu'il n'était pas prudent de dormir seul était forte, l'assassin se contenta de soupira à nouveau longuement.

L'odeur de Jarlaxle flottait autour de lui, et avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Entreri lâcha sa dague pour resserrer un peu plus la cape de l'elfe autour de ses épaule avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

Elle au moins ne lui demanderait rien, et certainement pas de se montrer complaisant...

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la fenêtre, le drow observait de sa chambre l'humain dormir.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait donné pour être à la place de sa cape...

L'humain resta ainsi un moment, soupirant à intervalles réguliers, inspirant pas la même occasion l'odeur du drow...

Pourtant, le soleil attaqua bientôt sa course descendante, et l'air de rafraîchit nettement. Avec sa chemise encore humide de sueur, non content de ne pas fleurer bon la rose, il commençait à avoir froid, malgré la couverture improvisée laissée par Jarlaxle...

Avec regret, il se redressa, gardant bien la cape sur ses épaule, récupéra ses armes, puis regagna l'auberge à pas lents.

Il traversa la pièce, monta les escaliers, pour gagner la chambre qu'il partageait avec Jarlaxle.

Il lui faudrait songer à prendre un bain...

Une fois l'humain rentré, Jarlaxle ne bougea pas de sa place à la fenêtre.

Lorsqu'il eut entendu se refermer, il ne leva même pas les yeux sur lui.

"- Un bain??"

Si Entreri acceptait, il irait en reprendre un avec lui.

Peut-être pourrait-il lui laver encore le dos...

Et puis... il espérait qu'il aimerait bien les vêtements qu'il lui avait trouvés.

Entreri huma l'air.

"- Hmmm...Je crois que oui. Sinon les mouches ne tarderont pas à nous envahir." répondit l'assassin avec une grimace.

Il s'avança jusque vers son lit et vit alors les vêtements posés dessus.

Il les observa un moment. Il finit par lâcher la cape d'une main pour venir les effleurer du bout des doigts...

"- Je te dois quelque chose?" demanda-t-il dans un murmure, comme dans le pré.

C'était sa façon à lui de savoir s'il s'agissait là d'une avance à rembourse ou d'un cadeau. Mais en ne le demandant pas directement, il ne froisserait pas l'elfe...

Du moins l'espérait-il...

Jarlaxle prit ses affaires de toilettes et joua du pouce sur son rasoir.

Il demandait à être aiguisé.

"- Non, c'est juste pour remplacer tes vieux cuirs. Ils commencent à être usés aux genoux et aux coudes..." Il prit ses propres vêtements neufs sous son bras. "Je te retrouve au bain.

L'assassin resta encore un moment à contempler les vêtements avant de laisser un petit sourire monter à ses lèvres. A regret, il alla déposer la cape de Jarlaxle sur son lit, puis alla chercher ses propres affaires de toilette, puis, après une hésitation, plia soigneusement et emporta avec lui une chemise et un pantalon que l'elfe lui avait apportés.

Il se mit en route pour les bains, d'un pas tranquille, salua d'un signe de tête la jeune femme qui en gardait l'entrée, puis alla au vestiaire se changer, posant les vêtements neuf dans l'un des paniers prévus pour recevoir le linge propre, pour en ressortir vêtu en tout et pour tout d'une serviette autour des reins.

Ses affaires de toilettes sous le bras, il gagna la salle des bains.

Dès qu'il aperçut Jarlaxle, il détourna les yeux, et prit lace lui aussi sur l'un des petits bancs et se mit en devoir de se savonner et se décrasser.

Il avait plus que hâte de redevenir humain...

Jarlaxle se décrassa une fois de plus un moment dans le plus grand silence puis reposa le seau avec lequel il venait de se rincer

S'approchant d'Entreri, une serviette autours des reins contrairement a son habitude, il lui offrit comme la veille de lui laver le dos.

Bien droit sur son banc, l'humain hésita un instant.

Contrairement à la veille, il savait à cet instant certains détails qui n'aidaient pas à prendre sa décision.

Mais Jarlaxle avait promis...

"- Si tu veux.

Ravi même si son visage restait impassible, le drow s'installa derrière l'humain et prit une éponge et le savon.

Lentement, en faisant bien attention à ce qu'aucun de ses gestes ne puisse paraître douteux, il commença à lui laver le dos.

Les épaules d'abord, puis les omoplates, il descendit ensuite puis passa sur ses flancs avant s'attarder sur ses reins puis de remonter, encore et encore

Avant longtemps, Entreri lâchait un long soupir de bien être, et se détendit peu à peu...

"- C'est agréable. Surtout après des heures d'entraînement..." souffla-t-il, tranquille, avant de soupirer encore.

Jarlaxle lâcha un "hmm" positif a mi voix.

Il finit par lâcher l'éponge puis se redressa un peu?

Sans un mot, il se mit a le masser gentiment, veillant bien a détendre chaque muscle l'un après l'autre.

Un autre soupir franchit les lèvres d'Entreri comme il fermait les yeux.

Ciel que c'était bon!!!! Machinalement il se laissait peu à peu aller sous les mains de Jarlaxle, oubliant les révélations du matin, oubliant les intentions de l'elfe à son sujet, pour simplement apprécier le massage à sa juste valeur...

"- Tu es doué Jarlaxle...presque trop...

Bien décidé à profiter de la peau d'Artemis sur ses mains le plus longtemps possible, le drow eut juste un petit sourire.

"-Désolé..." Il n'en continua pas moins son massage, s'attardant un peu sur les reins noués de l'humain "Si tu l'allongeais, je pourrais aussi te masser es jambes.

"- Pourquoi "désolé"?" murmura l'humain en s'installant à plat ventre, les yeux clos.

Frémissant de sa chance, Jarlaxle détacha la ceinture autours des reins de l'humain et la place rapidement

Correctement, suffisamment nonchalamment pour, espérait-il, ne pas alarmer l'assassin

"- Ca m'a sauvé la vie a plusieurs reprises." Expliqua-t-il avant de se pencher sur les jambes musclées et les masser lentement.

Partant des cuisses, il descendit vers les genoux puis les mollets, descendit encore sur les chevilles puis s'acharna sur ses pieds.

Il changea ensuite de jambe puis reprit son massage, cette fois plus caressant que vraiment massant.

Avec attention, il prenait un soin presque maniaque à ne pas trop remonter sur les jambes.

Détendu sous le massage plus qu'attentionné de son comparse, Entreri se laissait entraîner doucement par le sommeil, contre toute prudence.

Une petite voix quelque part lui hurlait de ne pas fermer les yeux de ne pas se laisser aller ainsi, que Jarlaxle ne tiendrait probablement pas sa parole s'il l'avait ainsi, à sa merci, sans armes et à moitié endormi!

Mais après des heures de joutes fictives et de tension, de colère contre sa propre faiblesse de bien d'années auparavant...c'était bon de se laisser aller...

Et puis il pouvait avoir confiance en l'elfe noir...

Du moins...dans une certaine mesure...

Heureux de voir l'humain s'endormir doucement, le drow ralentit son massage et le fit plus léger, en faisant une véritable caresse.

Fredonnant a peine comme il le faisait toujours dans les bains à Menzoberranzan, il n'en finissait plus de profiter.

La tête vide, il ne voulait pas penser...penser à ce qu'il pourrait avoir, ce qu'il pourrait prendre...

Avec un autre long soupir, l'assassin se détendit un peu plus...

Le visage enfouit entre ses bras croisé, il ne voulait plus penser lui non plus. Simplement oublier cette fatigue qui lui tombait brusquement dessus et toutes les complications apportées dans son existence par...par il ne savait plus trop qui finalement...

Il bailla lourdement, et perdit un peu plus pieds, abandonnant la conscience pour le sommeil.

A ce rythme, il ne tarderait pas à dormir...

Voyant que l'humain allait s'endormir, Jarlaxle lui effleura doucement la nuque du bout des doigts.

"- Il ne faut pas que tu dorme ici, Artemis. Tu vas attraper mal...sèche toi et je continuerais à te masser dans la chambre si tu veux..." proposa le drow, un peu désolé de devoir réveiller son ami mais...

"- Hmmmm...

L'humain releva difficilement la tête et jeta un regard brumeux à l'elfe.

Jarlaxle ne pu retenir un sourire.

"- Je peux te porter si tu veux...

Et le pire, réalisa l'elfe, c'est qu'il ne pensait pas à mal...

L'humain eut un grognement indistinct.

Il se frotta les yeux comme un tout petit avant de se redresser lentement pour s'asseoir, sans prendre garde le moins du monde à la place de sa serviette.

Il se frotta encore les yeux et eut un petit soupir fatigué.

"- Je vais monter tout seul. Je suis trop lourd pour que tu me portes.

Jarlaxle referma la serviette sur les reins de l'humain en détourant les yeux.

"- D'accord, je rassemble tes affaires, ne t'en fait pas. Mets toi au lit, j'arrive de suite et je t'amène à dîner en même temps.

"- Pas faim..." grommela simplement l'assassin en quittant sa place.

Sa serviette glissait lentement sur ses reins sans qu'il ne cherche à la retenir. Il cherchait ses affaires de bains sans trop les voir, les paroles de Jarlaxle loin dans sa tête.

Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête: regagner son lit, se glisser sous ses couvertures, s'y rouler en boule, et dormir une bonne nuit.

Voyant l'état de son ami, Jarlaxle rassembla très vite leurs affaires, enroula une grande serviette autours de l'assassin puis le guida gentiment jusqu'à leur chambre, il gerba les vêtements dans un coin puis laissa l'humain se vautrer sur son lit.

"- Je continue à te masser???

Il avait un flacon d'huile de menthe qui serait idéal pour détendre davantage l'humain.

"- Hmm hmmm...

Sans plus un mot, l'humain s'installa plus ou moins sur le ventre, toujours sans se soucier de garder un minimum de pudeur en face de Jarlaxle.

Il se sentait tellement fatigué...

Et puis Jarlaxle était là alors il pouvait bien baisser sa garde une seconde ou deux...

Ravi, Jarlaxle laissa Entreri s'installer comme il le voulait puis s'assit a coté de lui.

Il fit couler un peu d'huile dans ses mains, la réchauffa un peu puis reprit son massage qui m'avait de massage que le nom et de caresse tous les aspects

Prenant son temps il profitait autant de la situation que l'humain.

Certes pas pour la même raison mais quand même.

Une fois Entreri bien endormi, il devrait impérativement retourner a la salle de bain, s'y enferme un moment et prendre soin de certaines roideurs légèrement douloureuses.

L'assassin plus mou qu'une vieille serpillière soupirait régulièrement, et finit par se rouler en boule contre ses couvertures.

"- C'est agréable..." marmonna-t-il à demi endormi.

Jarlaxle cessa son "massage" et se contenta de caresser les épaules et le haut du dos de l'assassin. Il rabattit les couvertures sur lui et continua son petit manège jusqu'a ce qu'il s'endorme.

27-09-05

Cette nuit là, l'assassin dormi d'un sommeil de plomb.  
Soupirant de temps à autre, il avait pourtant la diffuse impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose...

Une fois Entreri endormi, Jarlaxle s'était assit sur une chaise retournée.  
Le menton sur le dossier, il finit par s'y endormir a force de regarder l'humain.  
Artemis avait l'air tellement détendu comme ça...


	6. Chapter 6

Paisible, Entreri dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, et même les rayons du soleil qui d'habitude ne parvenaient pas à le surprendre se levèrent sans lui, ce matin là...

Jarlaxle se réveilla assez tôt, les reins en compotes de sa nuit a cheval sur sa chaise, il gémit sourdement avant de parvenir à se lever.  
À petite pas précautionneux, il marcha jusqu'a son lit et s'y laissa tomber sans grâce.  
Plus raide d'un morceau de bois, il rabattit la couverture sur lui.  
Il frissonnait et claquait presque des dents.  
Il avait du attraper froid.  
Mais il était vrai que dormir avec une serviette humide sur les reins, assis sur une chaise n'était pas un gage de bonne santé.

Peu concerné par ce genre de détails, Entreri dormait du sommeil du juste. Il profitait comme jamais de son sommeil, le massage de l'elfe, la veille, plus efficace que le plus puissant des somnifères...  
Il ne s'était pas aussi bien reposé depuis longtemps.  
Dans son sommeil il soupira, et sous les rayons du soleil qui réchauffaient peu à peu la chambre, il finit par repousser un peu les couvertures, se découvrant jusqu'à la taille.

Assis sur son lit et sa couverture sur les épaules, Jarlaxle retint un éternuement.  
Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres en voyant l'humain dormir.  
L'assassin faisait petit garçon dans son sommeil.  
Et plus il le voyait, plus des idées étranges lui montait a l'esprit, bien loin de celles qu'il aurait pensé avoir en voyant la peau nue d'Entreri.  
Certes, il mourrait d'envie de la caresser encore, mais surtout, il aurait trouver tellement adorable de voir un petit lapin en peluche dans les bras de l'assassin...  
il était sur qu'en cherchant bien, il trouverais ça !

Installé sur le dos, l'assassin se tourna dans son sommeil, offrant ainsi son dos au mercenaire.  
Le drap qui le couvrait glissa légèrement et découvrit ses reins, et le haut d'une fesse ferme.  
L'assassin soupira encore...  
Son sommeil se faisait plus léger, mais il ne cherchait pas à se réveiller complètement, à être immédiatement fonctionnel et près à se défendre...  
Le massage de Jarlaxle avait réellement fait des miracles, la veille au soir.

Jarlaxle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
Entreri était... était... tout nu, sous sa couverture... et ça commençait non seulement a se voir mais a se rappeler à son bon souvenir.  
Hésitant entre partir, remettre la couverture en place et ne pas bouger, l'elfe se décida finalement.  
Il s'approcha juste suffisamment pour attraper le drap et le poser sur la peau si attirante.  
S'il ne voulait pas effrayer l'humain, il n'avait pas non plus l'âme d'un masochiste

L'effleurement des doigts du drow sur les reins du l'humain eut un effet immédiat. Un long soupir à la limite du gémissement franchit ses lèvres et il s'étira de tout son long dans le lit...  
Le geste l'éveil un peu plus, mais il se contenta de rouler sur le dos, le drap lui gardant à peine sa pudeur...

Cette fois, les mains du drow se mirent à frémir.  
C'était trop pour lui.  
Soit il lui sautait dessus, la toute de suite, dans l'espoir insensé de se faire sauvagement violer, soit il sortait.  
Et comme il avait promis a l'humain de ne rien tenter...  
il posa sa cape sur lui puisque la literie était entortillée sur lui au delà de tout espoir de récupération histoire qu'il n'attrapa pas la mort, s'habilla rapidement d'un simple pantalon et d'une chemise, puis descendit dans la salle commune de l'auberge.  
Commencer la journée avec un petit alcool de poire n'était peut-être pas une idée lumineuse, mais il avait besoin de quelque chose de fort et quelques crêpes et gâteaux par dessus, devraient le garantir contre la moindre migraine

Dans son lit, Entreri s'éveillait peu à peu.  
Il sentait de plus en plus nettement ses draps sur sa peau nue, la chaleur du soleil dans la chambre...  
Il fronça les sourcils quand une odeur familière vint lui chatouiller les narines, et il ouvrit lentement les yeux.  
Un instant, il resta interdit devant la cape de Jarlaxle jetée sur lui... Il ne comprenait pas ce que le vêtement faisait là. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fit mine de s'asseoir qu'il saisit. Le drap ne le couvrait que jusqu'à la taille, et encore, et il avait dû beaucoup bougé pour qu'il soit à ce point tirebouchonné autour de ses hanches... Avec un léger sourire, il la repoussa puis se défit de sa literie.  
Constatant qu'il était seul dans la chambre, il quitta son lit nu pour déposer la cape de l'elfe sur son lit avant de fouiller dans ses fontes pour enfiler un pantalon et prendre une chemise, qu'il déposa sur son lit.  
Il prit ensuite son nécessaire, et se rasa avec soin. Il n'avait pas prit le temps de le faire la veille, et il n'aimait pas être mal rasé: il avait négligé...  
Une fois rasé de frais et débarbouillé, il se sécha rapidement et enfila la chemise qu'il avait préparée.  
Comme le pantalon qu'il portait, les vêtements faisaient partie de ceux que lui avait offert l'elfe noir...Et force était de constater qu'ils avaient en effet meilleure mine que les siens...  
Il attacha ses cheveux avec un fin lien de cuir noir, il était temps qu'il aille les faire couper un peu, puis quitta leur chambre pour la salle commune, où il rejoint l'elfe à la table du petit déjeuner...  
Ou du déjeuner peut être: vu la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel, il ne devait pas être loin de midi...

"- Bonjour...

Le drow commença par lui jeta un regard lugubre et presque méchant qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde.  
Aussitôt, il se reprit et lui sourit. 

"- Bonjour bonjour!!! Un peu plus et je t'amenais ton déjeuner au lit..." Il fit signe à la serveuse qui vint prendre leur commande. "Du poulet pour moi. Et pour mon compagnon, en plus de son éternel litre et demi de café noir, ce sera ??? 

L'humain avait l'air bien plus détendu que la veille et il ne s'était pas trompé. Les vêtements lui allaient parfaitement.  
finalement, il arriverait peut-être a le convaincre de venir avec lui le soir même, voir même, de mettre les vêtements qu'il lui avait choisit, version plus élaborée de ses habituels cuirs. 

"- Ca fait plaisir de te voir correctement rasé, tu fait négligé sinon...

Ne se sentant pas d'attaque pour autre que des tartines au saut du lit, l'assassin commanda donc du pain, du beurre et diverses confitures...  
"- Je sais oui." constata-t-il simplement. "Bien pour cette raison que j'ai pris le temps ce matin." Il grimaça. "Ce n'est pas très agréable de toute façon...

Il bailla sans pouvoir se retenir, et se frotta les yeux avec un soupir, tel un petit garçon fatigué.  
Il lui avait bien fallu se lever mais à dire vrai, il n'aurait pas rechigner rester au lit encore un peu…

Jarlaxle ne pu retenir un sourire. 

"- Tu aurais mieux fait de rester au lit encore un peu..." Tentant sa chance, il se permit de lâcher sur un air de plaisanterie. "Si mes massages te font aussi bien dormir, je vais insister pour t'en prodiguer un tous les soirs. Tu as pour une fois l'air vraiment reposé. 

Sans compter que sentir sous ses doigts la peau de l'humain permettrait a ses désirs de se maintenir sous un seuil tolérable.

L'humain combattit vaillamment mais il dut tout de même céder à un léger rose qui vint se poser sur ses joues.

"- C'est vrai que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps..." avoua-t-il à mi voix, comme s'il avouait une faiblesse.

Le drow tendit le bras à travers la table, mit un doigt sous le menton de l'humain et lui fit relever la tête.

"- Est-ce si grave ???

"- Je ne suis pas sur mes gardes, quand je dors aussi bien..." finit par souffler l'assassin après un long moment de silence où ses yeux noirs restèrent encrés au regard bleu de l'elfe noir.

"- Est-ce si dommageable si je suis là pour nous protéger tous les deux ? 

Il parviendrait à faire avouer à l'humain qu'il lui faisait confiance.  
Au moins dans une certaine mesure...

"- Non." finit par lâcher l'humain. "Mais tu ne seras peut être pas toujours là." jugea-t-il bon d'ajouter un ton plus bas encore.

Un peu pincé, Jarlaxle fit un effort sur lui même.

"- Qu'en sais-tu ???? Je suis très bien ici, avec toi..."

"- Probablement...

L'humain n'ajouta rien de plus et se contenta de fixer les yeux bleus du mercenaire. Jamais jusque là il ne s'était rendu compte à quel point ils pouvaient être captivant...

Les yeux du mercenaire s'adoucirent.  
Jamais il ne s'était encore rendu compte de la profondeur des prunelles noires de l'assassin.  
Sa main, toujours sous le menton de l'humain frémit.  
Sans parvenir à s'en empêcher, il effleura doucement sa joue avant de parvenir à retirer sa main lentement.

"- désolé...je n'aurais pas du te toucher sans ta permission

Entreri se contenta de hausser légèrement les épaules.

"- Rien de mal

L'elfe secoua la tête.

"- Je t'ai promis..." Il aurait adoré pouvoir caresser encore sa joue fraîchement rasée mais n'osa pas. " Tu... viens avec moi ce soir ou pas finalement ??"

Il se mit à jouer avec sa cuillère, trahissant une nervosité bien loin de ses habitudes.

"- Bien sûr."

La serveuse apporta café, poulet, pain pour deux, et confitures et beurre, posa le tout sur la table avec un sourire avant de repartir.  
L'assassin but une gorgée de café brûlant et soupira de plaisir avant de reporter le regard sur son comparse.

"- Comme tu l'as si bien dit hier, si tu y vas seul, l'accueil risque de ne pas être des plus amical et..." Il posa les yeux sur le pain et commença à beurrer une tartine. "Tu m'as promis un autre massage..." conclut-il dans un souffle tout juste audible.

Un sourire immense échappa au drow avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir.

"- Merci... j'espère que tu ne verras pas d'un mauvais oeil le costume que je t'ai prit pour ce soir..." Il leva les mains pour couper à toute protestation. "C'est juste une version un peu plus riche de tes vêtements ordinaires..." puis une lueur affamé brilla dans les yeux bleus du mercenaire. "Par contre... il faudra qu'on passe devant une herboristerie, j'ai finit mon huile menthe hier soir...

L'assassin haussa un sourcil bien dessiné à la mention de l'huile de menthe mais ne dit rien.  
Il ne voyait pas trop à quoi Jarlaxle pouvait s'en être servit...  
Il se figea une seconde mais se reprit presque aussitôt, continuant de beurrer et confiturer son morceau de pain. C'était donc pour cela qu'un vague odeur de menthe planait encore dans la chambre et dans ses draps...

"- Comment fais-tu pour avaler de la viande au saut du lit?" Il fit une pause. "Quoique...tu es peut être levé depuis longtemps que moi...

L'elfe hocha la tête, toujours très civil 

"- Je suis levé depuis pas mal de temps oui...mais j'ai fini par quitter la chambre, c'était trop dur autrement...

Entreri le regarda un instant par en dessous avant de comprendre. Aussitôt il rebaissa le nez pour s'absorber par sa dégustation de tartine et de café noir, mal à l'aise.  
Pour un peu, il en avait presque oublié cette histoire...

"- je t'ai fait une promesse, Artemis... je la tiendrais..." Il se leva pour quitter la table mais prit le temps de lui effleurer la main au passage. "Je serais à l'écurie si tu as besoin de moi.

L'humain acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête, mais de dit pas un mot pas plus qu'il n'adressa un regard à l'elfe noir.  
Finalement, imposer à Jarlaxle de le masser n'était peut être pas une bonne idée...  
Ce ne serait que mettre le drow dans une position délicate et...qui sait, le pousser à certaines extrémités...

Une fois dans l'écurie, Jarlaxle sortit leurs trois chevaux au paddock et les laissa se détendre avant de les brosser.  
Il avait besoin de se changer les idées et de réfléchir.  
Entreri lui mettait le feu au sang, ça, il le savait.  
Il savait aussi qu'il avait de plus en plus envie de le faire sien.  
À moins que ce ne soit l'inverse...  
Toujours était-il qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi faire.  
Ou plutôt, qu'il ne savait plus combien de temps il pourrait nier ses hormones.  
Prendre un jouet pour une nuit ou deux serait peut-être de bonne politique…

Revenu peu à peu de son malaise, Entreri termina bientôt son petit déjeuner.  
Nettement plus réveillé, il hésita. L'elfe préfèrerait peut être se passer de sa présence...  
Finalement, il jeta ses hésitations puériles au vent et quitta la salle commune pour aller le rejoindre. Après tout, Jarlaxle était bien assez grand pour lui faire savoir s'il désirait rester seul...

Appuyé contre la barrière du paddock, Jarlaxle profitait de la fin de matinée.  
Le soleil était agréablement chaud dans son dos et sa peau nue en profitait allègrement.  
Il avait posé sa chemise pour panser les chevaux et ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la remettre pour l'instant.  
Les yeux mi clos, il réfléchissait tranquillement à ses prochains essais avec l'humain…

soirée

Le drow retint un sursaut.

"- Oui???" Il se retourna et s'appuya le dos contre la barrière. "Que puis-je faire pour toi, mon cher ami ?

L'humain fronça les sourcils, intrigué, et avant même qu'il n'y réfléchisse les mots quittèrent sa bouche.

"- D'où tiens-tu toutes ses zébrures?" Jarlaxle haussa un sourcil. "Quelles zebr..." Il réfléchit et eut un petit rire. "Ca ??? Ho, c'est rien !! Tous les drow males sont élevés a coups de fouet !

"- C'est en entendant ce genre de chose que je sais pourquoi j'aime être humain..." susurra l'assassin d'un air absent, en faisant le tour de la barrière.

Entre deux des planches de bois, il observa les blessures sur le dos du drow.

Machinalement, il vint les effleurer du doigt, comme pour juger de leur ancienneté...

"- Visiblement...celle de tes soeurs qui s'adonnait à la tâche à eu la main lourde...

"- Vendes a toujours été une brute." Approuva Jarlaxle avec un sourire, réprimant avec difficulté le frisson qui lui montait des reins.

Il s'échappa discrètement sous les doigts de l'assassin et alla caresser l'encolure de sa nouvelle rosse.

"- J'avoue me sentir bien mieux à la surface.

"- Bregan D'Aerthe ne te manque pas?

Jarlaxle réfléchit longuement.

"- Un peu... mais... pas les complications qui vont avec...

"- Hmmm...Pourtant tu les tenais d'une poigne de fer...

"- Justement, c'est fatiguant au bout d'un moment... vivre c'est pas mal aussi...

L'assassin eut un petit rire

"- J'ignorais que traîner sur les routes était considéré comme "vivre". Mais pourquoi pas...

Jarlaxle se renfrogna un peu.

"- Par rapport a passer son temps a essayer de ne pas se faire tuer par des folles furieuses dans des tunnels obscures, oui.

Entreri haussa un sourcil, et repassa de l'autre coté de la barrière.

"- C'est vrai...Mais dis-toi que pour nombre de mes semblables, "vivre" c'est posséder une maison, des terres, un ou deux serviteurs, une femme et quelques enfants...

"- La civilisation est différente pour chacun..." Il eut un sourire un peu sadique. "Quand aurais-je la chance de te voir père de famille nombreuse ????" Il gloussa. "Je t'imaginerais très bien au milieu de toute une marmaille...

L'humain lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

"- Tu plaisantes j'espère.

Jarlaxle éclata de rire.

"- Evidemment !!! Quoique... je suis sur que tu serais un très bon père..." Il revint s'asseoir le dos a la barrière.

"- Dis-moi... toi qui est humain... explique moi... pourquoi tes semblables trouvent ils amusant de se percer de partout ???" demanda le drow en se souvenant avoir vu un humain avec un téton percer prendre son cheval peu après lui.

"- Percer de partout...?" demanda l'assassin en venant s'asseoir à ses cotés.

Il expliqua à l'assassin ce qu'il avait vu le matin même tout en se retenant de s'appuyer contre lui.

"- Ca sert quoi de se mutiler ainsi ?

Entreri eut un petit sourire amusé.

"- Ca ne sert à rien. Pas plus que d'être tatoué d'ailleurs. Mais ça peut être soi un signe d'appartenance, ou bien une démarcation...

Le drow resta silencieux un moment.

"- Je vois..." Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

"- Et toi, tu as ce genre de choses ??? Je n'en ai pas vu mais... au fait !" Il changea d'idée tout soudain. " Tu préfères quoi comme huile ?"

"- Menthe, c'est très bien." se hâta de répondre l'assassin, heureux du changement de conversation.

"- Tu es sûr ?? Tu sens comme une pâtisserie maintenant... pas que je m'en plaigne mais... vu comment les serveuses ont passées leur temps à te déshabiller du regard.

"- Elles ont fait ça?

Jarlaxle hocha la tête.

"- Oui. Et j'en suis jaloux d'ailleurs !

"- Crois-moi je n'ai rien demandé...

"- Ai-je le droit de leur montrer que tu es déjà prit ?" Risqua le drow "Juste pour les faire arrêter, c'est tout...

Entreri détourna le regard et baissa d'un ton.

"- Tu y tiens donc à ce point?

Jarlaxle se tourna vers l'assassin et le fixa doucement.

"- A toi, oui. A être...proche… de toi, non.

Résolu à ne pas croiser le regard de l'elfe noir, Entreri fixa longuement les chevaux avant de répondre, toujours à voix basse.

"- Bon. Si tu veux dans ce cas...

Ravi de cette première victoire, le drow parvint à ne pas se mettre à délirer de bonheur en tout sens et à garder un minimum de calme.

"- Merci..." Il attrapa sa chemise et l'enfila avant de s'étirer. "Je dois aller faire trois courses. Tu viens avec moi ou pas ?

Il tenait a racheter son huile histoire de mouvoir encore profiter honteusement de ses massages sur l'humain.

Entreri haussa simplement les épaules avant de se redresser et de s'étirer longuement.

Le massage de l'elfe l'avait laissé presque trop détendu...

"- A toi de voir...

Le drow prit la main de l'humain dans la sienne.

"- Alors allons y mon cher ami!!! J'ai hâte de te voir une fois de plus aussi chou qu'un petit garçon quand tu dors..." Il eut un petit rire. "Et j'ai une autre course beaucoup plus importante à faire...

"- Une autre course impor...Aussi chou qu'un petit garçon...???

Jarlaxle rougit doucement.

"- Tu dormait comme un petit garçon enroulé autour de son nounours cette nuit. Tu avais l'air d'un tout petit dans els bras de sa mère...

C'était avouer quelque part qu'il avait passé des heures à le regarder dormir.

A l'explication de l'elfe noir, l'assassin s'était figé.

D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, il n'avait jamais été un "petit garçon", avec toute l'innocence que la notion semblait avoir dans la bouche du drow. Pas plus qu'il n'avait le moindre souvenir de sa mère...

Il eut un reniflement dédaigneux envers lui même.

"- Après tout pourquoi pas: mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Le sourire de Jarlaxle s'étira davantage comme il continuait de tirer l'humain derrière lui.

Il voulait trouver sa fichue herboristerie et surtout, un magasin de jouet.

Il **voulait** trouver une peluche pour son assassin.

Heureux comme un gosse, il trottinait presque de contentement.

Enfin il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Il poussa l'assassin dans l'herboristerie avec l'ordre de choisir l'huile de massage qu'il voulait pendant qu'il filait dans la boutique voisine.

Il en ressortit quelque instant plus tard, un gros paquet sous le bras.

"- Tu as choisi?

L'assassin lui présenta une fiole d'huile de menthe, emballée et payée.

Jarlaxle fit un peu la moue.

"- Tu aimes cette huile??? D'accord..." Il empocha la fiole puis mit le paquet dans les bras de l'assassin. "Et ça, c'est pour toi..." Sautillant presque su place, il insista. "Allez, ouvre!!!

Sceptique, l'assassin jeta un regard à l'elfe avant d'ouvrir précautionneusement le haut du paquet...

A peine vit-il le contenu que toute couleur quitta son visage. Sans un mot, il dépassa le drow de son pas mesuré habituel, le paquet toujours dans les mains.

Mieux valait s'éloigner et faire comme si de rien n'était...

Déçu, Jarlaxle soupira tristement.

Il essayait faire plaisir à l'humain, pas le faire réagir aussi mal.

Il suivit l'assassin.

"- Désolé…" Murmura-t-il en passant près de lui

"- De? Vouloir me faire retomber en enfance? Inutile...Mais je pourrais y prendre goût méfie-toi." ajouta-t-il pour bonne mesure.

Il n'allait tout de même pas expliquer à l'elfe que jamais il n'avait eu la moindre peluche, son père jugeant ce genre de chose inutile. Après tout, il ne dormait seul que de façon très épisodique...

"- Je voulais juste te faire plaisir." Plaida le drow, maladroit. Il baissa les yeux. "Je ferais mieux de laisser tomber." Murmura-t-il doucement.

Entreri restait plus droit d'un mur et tout aussi impénétrable?

L'assassin resserra un peu plus son paquet contre lui.

Ils stoppa net sur la route, et fixa l'elfe de son regard de nuit.

"- Qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas?" Il baissa le nez, soudain honteux. "Pour moi...Les peluches sont comme les fleurs..." lâcha-t-il avec difficulté, incapable d'être plus clair.

Jarlaxle s'adoucit d'un coup.

"- Ho... et bien... prends bien soin d'elle en tout cas..." Il hésita puis effleura doucement la joue de l'assassin des lèvres. "Bon anniversaire, avec avance ou retard je ne sais pas mais... prend le comme ça.

"- Merci...

Le drow eut un vrai sourire.

"- Le soleil va se coucher d'ici deux heures. Il serait temps d'aller se préparer.

"- Se prépa...Oh. C'est vrai. Et bien allons-y...Mais je n'aime pas avoir des journées si courtes." ajouta-t-il en grommelant, sa peluche, toujours emballée, bien callée entre ses bras. "Tu n'aurais pas dû me laisser dormir.

Jarlaxle secoua la tête.

"- Tu as rempli une mission hier, prends aujourd'hui comme des vacances, tu y a bien droit toi aussi..." Il hésita. "Je peux passer un bras dans ton dos ?"

Il ne le ferait pas sans son autorisation de toute façon.

"- Seulement ça?

"- Juste ça." rassura le drow. "Je t'ai dit que je ne ferais rien sans ton autorisation de toute façon..."

"- Bon. Mais seulement ça." concéda l'assassin, sur ses gardes.

Jarlaxle lui sourit.

"- Juste ça..."

Il passa un bras dans le dos de l'assassin et posa sa main sur son flanc.

Ravi, il eut du mal a ne pas se bouiner contre Entreri mais se retint.

Content d'être la, il soupira de plaisir.

"- Je suis bien là...

Plus silencieux que d'habitude, l'assassin hocha vaguement de la tête, les yeux rivés sur sa peluche.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, il réagissait comme un enfant face à l'objet, cherchant déjà où dans ses fontes il pourrait la ranger pour qu'elle ne soit ni écrasée, ni déformée, ni salie...

Il se maudissait mille et mille fois tout en se donnant de larges coups de pied au derrière mentaux pour réagir ainsi mais il n'y pouvait rien. Pas plus qu'il ne pourrait se décider à se séparer de la pâquerette ou bien de la rose en tissu...

Mais même si l'elfe l'ignorait, ces gestes touchaient l'assassin bien plus qu'il ne le laissait voir. Pour une fois, il avait presque l'impression d'avoir une importance aux yeux d'un autre, aussi minime soit-elle...

Silencieux lui aussi, Jarlaxle retenait avec la lus grande difficulté un sourire immense.

Il était aussi heureux d'être simplement là que si Entreri lui avait ouvert son lit

Enfin, ils parvinrent jusqu'a l'auberge.

Le mercenaire lâcha l'humain avec une répugnance presque physique.

"- Allons nous préparer..."

"- Oui...un bain est de rigueur j'imagine?

"- Si tu me laisse te frotter le dos et que tu me rends la politesse..."

"- Juste ça?" fut le seul murmure.

Jarlaxle le rassura, une fois de plus.

"- Juste ça... je ne te demande rien de plus… libre à toi de donner plus si tu le souhaites.

"- Bon. Allons-y alors.

Le drow et l'assassin remontèrent dans leur chambre prendre leurs affaires de bain et leurs vêtements neufs.

"- Bon bain... encore...

"- N'est-ce pas toi qui était ravi à l'idée de pouvoir en prendre un, il y a encore deux jours?

Le drow eut un sourire plein de dents.

"- J'aime barboter que veux-tu... et j'aime qu'on s'occupe de moi.

"- Et après tu dis que tu es bien, loin de Menzoberranzan?" remarqua perfidement Entreri avec un sourire.

Le drow se redressa avec hauteur.

Il poussa la porte de la salle de bain.

Il renifla.

A croire qu'ils étaient les seuls à l'utiliser, il n'y avait jamais personne.

Il posa ses affaires dans une panière, se déshabilla, attacha une serviette autours de ses reins puis attendit l'assassin.

"- Mais...je **suis** bien, loin de chez moi... tant que tu es la pour prendre soin de moi…

28-09-05

"- Je n'ai pas vraiment fait grand-chose...

Hésitant sous les yeux du drow, l'assassin finit par se détourner pour offrir son dos au mercenaire pour se défaire de sa chemise, qu'il déposa dans une des panières, puis, défit son pantalon et l'ôta pour le mettre rapidement dans la panière lui aussi, avant de nouer une serviette autour de ses reins.  
Depuis son enfance il avait toujours été relativement pudique. A présent qu'il savait le regard que posait son comparse sur lui...  
Il avait plus encore conscience de sa nudité.

Avec autant de tact que possible, Jarlaxle s'était détourné et faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose dans ses affaires pour ne pas gêner davantage son comparse.  
Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il releva le nez.

"- Nous y allons ???

Entreri acquiesça, un peu plus détendu en ayant constaté que le drow c'était retourné.  
Il savait que ce genre de comportement était ridicule mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il avait vécu à Menzoberranzan, il avait vu ce peuple de guerriers aussi cruels qu'efficace.  
Il savait mieux que n'importe quel autre humain que quand un drow veut quelque chose il le prend, de gré ou de force. Et il savait aussi clairement qu'il n'avait aucune chance, si Jarlaxle décidait de prendre ce qu'il voulait par la force...  
Cependant, voir cette attention de la part de l'elfe noir le rassurait quelque peu.  
Peut-être tiendrait-il parole en définitive...  
Ses affaires de toilette sous le bras, il dépassa le drow et le devança dans les bains.

"- Rassure-moi, il ne va tout de même pas falloir se pomponner comme de parfaits nobliaux?

Jarlaxle eut un petit rire de gorge.  
Amusé, il secoua la tête avant de passer une main sur son crane et de faire la grimace.  
Avec tout ca, il avait oublié de se raser le crane le matin même et les cheveux repoussant à peine crissaient sous sa main.

"- Non, non, rassure-toi!!! On nous demande juste d'être propre, c'est tout!"

"- Bon. Dans ce cas tout va très bien." conclut-il en se laissant tomber sur un banc pour commencer ses ablutions.

Il jeta pourtant avant un coup d'œil au drow.  
Pas étonnant finalement qu'il n'ait pas remarqué plus tôt les cicatrices constellant son dos: elles étaient fines sous la main et la pénombre relative de la pièce des bains empêchait de réellement les voir sur sa peau sombre...

Installé sur son banc à quelques mètres de là, le drow s'occupait avec attention de sa propre puanteur.  
Il faisait un effort énorme pour ne pas jeter de fréquent coups d'œil vers l'humain mais parvenait, il ne savait trop comment, à se retenir.  
Un gant de crin à la main, il se raclait la couenne à la laisser rouge tellement il se frottait d'importance.  
Avant longtemps, il était décontaminé et se rinçait avec un soupir de satisfaction. Se retournant, il jeta un coup d'œil à Entreri.

"- Dis... tu voudras bien me donner un coup de main?"  
Son rasoir était tout émoussé et il avait trouvé le moyen de perdre son fusil.  
L'humain accepterait peut-être de lui prêter le sien... voire, de le raser lui-même…

Occupé à se récurer, l'assassin leva à peine le nez.

"- Hmmm?

"- Me raser le crane. Mon rasoir est dans un état pitoyable et je n'ai plus de quoi l'aiguiser.

"- Et bien...si tu veux...

Il se rinça rapidement, quitta sa place, et vint rejoindre le drow. Fort heureusement, son nécessaire de rasage accompagnait toujours ses affaires de toilette...  
Il le sortit, et vint se placer dans le dos de son comparse pour commencer son travail de barbier.

"- Voudras-tu que je te prête mon fusil?

Jarlaxle bascula la tête en arrière et l'appuya sur le torse de l'humain.

"- S'il te plait oui... 

Il espérait que l'assassin prendrait cette marque de confiance, -le laisser faire- à sa juste valeur.

Déjà tout à sa tâche, Entreri fit mousser son savon, en badigeonna la tête de Jarlaxle avec un sourire difficilement contenu, puis entreprit de le raser soigneusement.  
Et pendant cette opération, imaginer le drow avec une toison digne d'un petit mouton n'était pas une bonne chose...

Jarlaxle haussa un sourcil.

"- Et puis-je savoir ce qui te fait sourire ????

"- Rien de particulier...Mais avec ce savon sur la tête, tu as l'air d'un petit mouton...

Prenant un air un peu scandalisé, le drow se mit à bouder.

"- Je boude... je chef de Bregan d'Aerthe en petit mouton…Non mais franchement ! Moi! En mouton !!! Je boude..." 

Pestant, il s'était assis en tailleur sur le banc, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et continuait a râler, réellement scandalisé.  
Lui ! Un mouton !!![6  
il allait lui montrer à l'humain s'il était un mouton !!!  
Et pour la peine, il attrapa un peu du savon qui lui coulait dans le cou et lui projeta a la figure. 

"- Et toi, on va t'appeler papa noël avec ça sur la moustache?

Retenant au mieux son sourire, l'humain tenta de prendre un air menaçant.

"- Cesse de gigoter où je vais te couper! Et ensuite, avec un gros bandage sur le crâne tu auras l'air d'un homme du désert... " ajouta-t-il l'air de rien... 

Le drow foudroya du regard l'humain, sans parvenir non plus à retenir tout son amusement. 

"- Et dire que c'est toi qui t'inquiétait de savoir si on devrait s'enrubanner comme des bourgeois ! Et tu OSES me menacer de me déguiser en n'importe quoi ??? C'est scandaleux... 

Et encore plus boudeur, il tira la langue à l'assassin avant de se détourner, digne.

Enfin... aussi digne qu'il le pouvait avec sa serviette sur les cuisses, le crâne blanc, assis en tailleur et faisant la moue comme un petit garçon…  
Cette fois, Entreri ne put retenir un petit rire.

"- Je ne veux te déguiser en rien: je me contente de constater un fait, rien de plus." Il donna un dernier coup de rasoir, chassant le dernier gros à plat de mousse. "Voilà! Petit mouton dépourvue de sa laine blanche..." persifla-t-il.  
"- Et en plus, tu me tonds la laine sur le dos... tss. C'est outrageant..." sourit le drow, amusé.

"- N'est-ce pas. Mais pourtant depuis ta rencontre avec Sharlotta je pensais que tu savais sans plus aucun doute à quel point les humains pouvaient être de mauvaises bêtes...

Jarlaxle renifla.

"- Sharlotta avait un intérêt majeur. Elle servait très bien à faire la vidange. Son intérêt s'arrêtait là." Il haussa les épaules. "Et puis, ca dépend de qui joue le louveteau, mon cher assassin...je peux être un très mignon petit agneau s'il le faut...

"- Je suis certain que la demoiselle qui garde les bains serait ravie de te courir après...

Jarlaxle fit la moue.

"- La gente féminine n'a jamais été en odeur de sainteté près de moi, Entreri... et puis elle n'est pas du tout mon type!

Son type était plutôt du genre grand, brun, mystérieux, dangereux et avec du poil au menton...

"- Oh...Et bien voilà qui est fâcheux...

Sans un mot de plus, l'humain quitta sa place pour revenir sur son banc, continuer son lavage méticuleux. Puisqu'il fallait être propre, et que de toute façon il détestait être sale...  
Et dans le même temps il n'avait pas à endurer les sous-entendus de l'elfe noir, auxquels il ne savait trop que répondre. Un moyen de fuite comme un autre mais...tant pis.

Le drow finit de se récurer avant de s'approcher encore de l'humain. 

"- Je t'aide?

"- Je ne risque pas de dormir...?" demanda-t-il simplement à mi voix.

"- Je ferais attention." Promis le drow. "J'attendrai que l'on soit rentré ce soir pour te masser à te faire dormir..." Ses yeux brillèrent d'amusement. "Je vais juste me contenter de te laver. 

Visiblement, l'humain prenait goût à ses attentions.

"- Bon... 


	7. Chapter 7

Un peu tendu malgré tout, l'humain cessa tout mouvement et se laissa faire.  
Il avait mal à l'accepter, mais Jarlaxle lui lavant le dos était on ne peut plus agréable. Ca l'aurait sans doute été plus encore s'il n'avait pas su ce que cela cachait...  
Pourtant, il était bien décidé à profiter de ces petites attentions, au moins jusqu'à ce que l'elfe se lasse ou ne demande plus... Il serait toujours temps de tout arrêter et de reprendre des distances suffisantes...  
A ce moment, la pâquerette, la rose en soie et la peluche tout nouvellement acquise lui revinrent en mémoire. Ces présents l'avaient bien plus touchés qu'il n'avait pu le laisser voir...  
Avec eux, il avait l'impression idiote et saugrenue de représenter quelque chose, aux yeux du mercenaire. Et quand bien même tout ceci n'avait pour but que de l'amadouer pour qu'il cède plus facilement...  
Au moins, l'espace d'un temps pourrait-il faire comme s'il croyait à ce qui n'était que poudre aux yeux, pour faire comme si son existence comptait pour un autre être vivant...

Profitant de la situation autant, si ce n'était plus, que l'humain, Jarlaxle prenait son temps pour laver le dos de l'assassin.  
Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'utilisait plus l'éponge et puisque Entreri ne protestait pas, pas plus qu'il ne se tendait sous ses mains...  
Il adorait sentir les muscles fermes sous ses doigts, le dos musclés se tendre doucement...  
Il soupira doucement, retenant avec fermeté ses envies de déposer un baiser dans le cou de l'humain.  
Il fit enfin de le laver puis le rinça.

"- Il faudra que tu te coupes les cheveux, au moins sur le devant. Ils vont finir par te gêner." Remarqua le mercenaire et repoussant une mèche noire derrière l'oreille de son comparse.  
"- Oui, il faudra..." marmonna l'humain avec un petit soupir. "Nous n'allons pas être en retard?

Jarlaxle finit de le rincer puis s'éloigna a nouveau pour prendre sa serviette et commencer a se sécher sommairement.

"- Si, il faudrait y aller..."

Il quitta la salle de bain proprement dite et alla dans le vestiaire.  
Prenant son temps et tournant délibérément le dos a la place d'Entreri, il finit de se sécher et commença à enfiler ses vêtements neufs.  
De la soie, du cuir, un peu de lin...  
le tout lui allait bien évidement parfaitement.  
le tout rehaussé de son eternel chapeau , de son bandeau et de quelque autres amusement, il serait parfait!

Profitant que Jarlaxle ait le dos tourné, l'assassin se sécha rapidement et enfila les vêtements que lui avait confiés l'elfe.  
Pantalon et chemise lui allaient à merveille, à n'en pas douter, et vu la qualité du tissu et de la coupe, il avait dû dépenser une fortune.

"- Tu as dû payer cher...

Jarlaxle haussa les épaules.

"- Même pas ! Ca fait peur un vilain nelfe noir... on se plierait en quatre pour éviter de se faire trouer la couenne par un méchant drow... alors on baisse les prix " Sourit l'elfe, pas repentant pour deux sous. Il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient, rajusta un peu la chemise de l'assassin, remit en place sa ceinture, puis s'estima satisfait. "Voila ! Maintenant tu ne fais plus vieux trappeur qui descend de sa montagne une fois l'an pour le rhum et les filles.

L'assassin lui jeta un regard noir, outré.

"- Vieux trap...Vieux trappeur?? Mais je ne permets pas, l'oie de carnaval!

Le drow le toisa.

"- Oie de carnaval, peut-être, mais moi au moins, j'ai un minimum de couleur !! Je fais pas âme en peine qui volette au gré des vents ! Na !

Il savait qu'il se comportait comme un sale gosse mais peu lui gênait !

soirée

Entreri le foudroya de son regard de nuit.

"- Désolé de n'être qu'un assassin qui ferait très décoratif au tableau de chasse d'apprentis du genre un peu partout dans les royaumes.

Jarlaxle renifla.

"- Comme si un de ces jeunots avait la moindre chance de ne serait-ce que t'écorcher... voyons!!!" Il lui servit un sourire appréciateur. "Allons faire seller nos chevaux pour ne pas abîmer nos vêtements et allons y ! C'est au palais du bourgmestre..." Il eut un sourire en coin, prémisse de catastrophe. "Au fait, personne ne nous a invité...

"- Pardon?" gronda l'humain. "Nous ne sommes pas invités?

Jarlaxle se fendit d'un sourire innocent.

"- Bien sur que non, mais rassure toi, ils laissent entrer quiconque est bien habillé...

"- En es-tu bien certain? Je ne tiens pas à aller me perdre dans la campagne pour rien...

"- Fais moi confiance..." Sourit le drow, sachant à quel point de telles paroles crispaient l'humain

Entreri eut un petit reniflement dédaigneux, et il fixa le drow quelques secondes, un sourcil haussé, revêtant à cet instant, le plus pure incarnation du concept "être dubitatif".

Sans un mot de plus, il se détourna et quitta le vestiaire, ses vêtements sales et ses affaires de toilette sous le bras.

Faire confiance à Jarlaxle...

Et puis quoi encore?

Quelque part un peu vexé, l'elfe grommela a mi voix.

"- Ca me vexe que tu ne me fasse pas confiance...

"- C'est vrai que je peux te suivre aveuglément en toutes circonstances, tu n'es pas du genre à tendre des embuscades...

"- Certainement pas à toi." Murmura doucement le drow

L'humain ne l'entendit pas.

Il traça sa route en direction de leur chambre, sans prendre garde aux regards que l'on portait sur eux, et vint au comptoir.

"- Faites seller nos cheveux. Rapidement." demanda-t-il en jetant une pièce d'argent sur le comptoir.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et repartit aussitôt, pour monter les escaliers et aller jusque dans leur chambre.

Déjà dans la chambre, Jarlaxle mettait ses bottes neuves et avait posé celles d'Entreri, neuves aussi, près de son lit, avec un brin de lavande dessus.

"- Je t'ai prit des bottes aussi. Les tiennes sont toutes avachies

"- Tu penses toujours à tout...

L'assassin vint s'asseoir sur son lit, quitta ses bottes, un brin avachie c'était vrai, et enfila les neuves, de cuir noir luisant...

Aussitôt il sentit la différence, et pour le meilleur.

"- Tu as dû les payer une fortune...

"- Moi méchant drow, toi oublier!" s'amusa Jarlaxle avant de même son chapeau.

"- Comment je suis???" minauda l'elfe avant de ranger quelques dagues dans ses effets.

Entreri décolla les yeux de ses bottes neuves, et examina l'elfe de la tête aux pieds.

"- Fidèle à toi même...

Ravi, l'elfe minauda encore un peu avant d'aller ramasser le brin de lavande oublié a terre.

Il le prit entre deux doigts puis le ficha entre deux t$boutonnières de la chemise de l'assassin.

"- Voila !

Entreri rosit, et ne put s'empêcher de bougonner face au geste du drow.

"- Je n'allais pas le laisser là!"

L'elfe se contenta de sourire

"- Et bien si tu es prêt, nous y allons mon ami..."

Il quitta la chambre, descendit jusqu'à l'écurie puis prit son cheval.

Comme un grand, il monta en selle tout seul, très fier.

"- Allons y, le soleil va se coucher

Entreri l'imita, veillant sans le montrer à ce que son brin de lavande reste à sa place.

"- Je te suis.

Retenant un sourire à voir l'humain sécuriser son brin de lavande, le drow bomba un peu le torse.

Il arriverait peut-être a le séduire finalement.

En silence, ils chevauchèrent jusqu'a la maison du bourgmestre.

Méprisant et hautain Jarlaxle passa les grilles sans même accorder un regard aux gardes.

Les humains ne lui accordèrent pas un regard, pas plus qu'à son compagnon. Ils étaient trop méprisant pour la piétaille pour être autre chose que de la haute.

Entreri masque son sourire devant les façon du drow. Parfois, et souvent même, Jarlaxle était une représentation de théâtre à lui tout seul...

Pourtant il fit face avec courage et ne réagit pas.

S'il ne voulait pas être venu là pour rien...

Une fois devant la porte, Jarlaxle mit pied a terre, jeta les rênes à un serviteur sans lui jeter un coup d'oeil puis monta les marches du perron.

Il salua le maître des lieux et entra dans la salle de bal, un sourire charmeur au visage.

Il adorait ça...

Surtout quand il aperçut la personne qu'il cherchait...

Silencieux derrière le drow, Entreri le suivait sagement, un peu en retrait, comme n'importe quel garde du corps. Machinalement, il avait pris cette place, comme il l'avait fait plusieurs fois lors de sorties quand ils étaient encore à Bregan d'Aerthe...

Bavardant de droite et de gauche, un verre à la main, le drow prenait le pouls de la soirée, engrangeant les informations avec l'aisance de l'habitude

Soudain, il s'arrêta et attendit qu'Entreri revienne a son niveau.

"- Reste-là"

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'échappa vers une fenêtre ouverte donnant sur un jardin.

Le type qu'il cherchait venait de s'éclipser.

Un peu ennuyer, et surtout pas du tout à sa place de son point de vue, Entreri resta un instant figé là.

Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard, et dès qu'il le vit se dirigea vers le bar où il se fit servir une doigt d'alcool de pêche, puis, en bon homme de l'ombre, méfiant et sur ses gardes, alla s'installer dos au mur, dans un coin de la pièce.

Puisque Jarlaxle était occupé...

Le drow se faufila derrière l'humain.

Il n'avait guère et de mal à reconnaître le marchand d'après les livres de compte d'Elisha.

Aussi c'était avec un petit sourire en coin qu'il se préparait à lui faire un peu peur.

C'est donc avec stupéfaction qu'il dut la vie a ses réflexes lorsque le marchand bedonnant l'attaqua du plus loin qu'il le vit avec sa dague.

Avec une grimace, il ôta la dague fichée dans ses flancs et jeta un regard dégoutté au cadavre.

Les réflexes hein...

C'était bête.

Il voulait juste lui parler et voila qu'il s'était limite suicidé.

Avec colère, il se pencha sur le cadavre, lui ôta sa chemise et l'utilisa pour s'en faire un bandage de fortune.

Sous sa chemise rouge, personne ne verrait s'il saignait un peu.

Avec un soupir, il retint un petit cri de douleur en puissant le cadavre sous un buisson.

C'est avec son sourire habituel, bien qu'un peu crispé, qu'il retourna à l'intérieur.

De son coté, Entreri n'était guère en meilleure posture.

Droit comme un i, il jetait un regard polaire autour de lui mais rien n'y faisait: les donzelles du cru qui avaient jeté son dévolu sur sa personne ne s'en décollèrent pas pour autant.

"- Et bien messire...brin de lavande..." gloussa encore l'une d'elles. "Vous ne voulez vraiment pas nous dire ce que vous faites ici...?

Presque rageur, il repoussa la main blanche qui s'approchait trop de la fleur à sa boutonnière et foudroya la jeune pucelle du regard, sans le moindre effet...

Une autre jeune fille gloussa.

"- Allons, allons monsieur... vous êtes venu tout seul ici ???? Vous ne comptez quand même pas repartir seul n'est ce pas ???

Elle repoussa une mèche rousse derrière son oreille et papillonna des cils avant de se rapprocher encore, respirant très fort et gonflant la poitrine, elle lui sourit, mettant en valeur son décolleté très très plongeant

Retenant avec toujours plus de mal ses pulsions homicides, l'assassin gardait une main sur son brin de lavande, pendant que de l'autre, il tenait son verre, de longtemps vide.

"- Ah mais non, c'est hors de question!" gloussa encore la première en essayant de se coller encore à Entreri, "Messire brin de lavande ne doit pas rester abandonné de tous...Ce serait trop dommage...

"- Oh oui, tellement dommage..." renchérit une troisième en bousculant ses deux camarades pour prendre leur place.

La seconde attrapa une bouteille d'alcool fort, incrusta la pointe de sa hanche entre ses deux amies et d'un brusque rotation du bassin, reprit sa place, poussa els deux poules caquetante.

"- Vous reprendrez bien un verre!!"

Elle remplit son verre à le faire déborder et lui sourit en papillonnant des cils avant d'essuyer le bas de sa chemise à la main.

"- Ho, excusez moi." gloussa-t-elle avant de lui coller une main sur l'entrejambe, sans le moindre complexe.

L'assassin hoqueta et se colla un peu plus au mur, sans pouvoir pour autant repousser la main baladeuse.

Inspirant aussi calmement que possible, il tenta de conserver son calme. Découper trois donzelles gloussantes au milieu d'une troupe de nobliaux n'était pas réellement très discret ni conseillé pour se faire bien voir...

Une main se glissa autour de a taille de l'assassin.

Bien qu'elle soit fine, elle n'avait rien de féminin.

Elle se glissa sans peine entre le dos raidit de l'assassin et le mur, lui crocheta le coté et le tira presque brutalement vers un torse musclé.

Foudroyant les donzelles du regard, Jarlaxle leur sourit.

Un sourire si létal qu'il aurait pu faire fondre Charon's Claw elle même.

"- Bonsoir, mes demoiselles... merci d'avoir surveillé mon compagnon, j'aurais été désolé que quelqu'un jette son dévolue sur ma petite fleur." Roucoula-t-il comme un lion qui vient de tomber sur une gazelle blessée.

29-09-05

Presque trop heureux de retrouver son drow personnel, l'assassin se détendit immédiatement. Il se tourna vers Jarlaxle, et vint lui murmurer un "merci" soulagé à l'oreille. L'elfe noir ne saurait jamais ce à quoi il lui permettait d'échapper...  
Les trois donzelles, elles, pâlirent légèrement en voyant l'elfe noir, mais la première d'entre elle ne s'en laissa pas compter.

"- Oh...et bien...de rien... Mais vous? Vous êtes seul je crois...

Le sourire de l'elfe se fit plus meurtrier encore. 

"- Non... je suis avec ma petite fleur..." ronronna-t-il avant d'embrasser Entreri sur la tempe, de l'effleurer à peine en fait. Il tira l'humain avec lui. "Viens mon cœur... nous partons..." 

Dans la foulée, il s'appuya un peu sur lui.  
Son flanc lui faisait un mal de chien et il sentait le sang couler sur son coté et dans son pantalon

Il ne fallut pas plus longtemps à l'assassin pour sentir que quelque chose clochait.  
Il laissa Jarlaxle prendre appui sur lui, et manœuvra avec lui jusqu'à la sortie.  
Dès qu'il fut dehors, il envoya un laquais prendre leur cheveux et profita de son départ.

"- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Jarlaxle le lâcha aussitôt avant de lui dédier un grand sourire, un peu crispé aux entournures. 

"- Mais tout va très bien ! Je n'aime pas voir ses catin gloussantes chercher à agresser mon assassin c'est tout...

"- Jarlaxle..." gronda l'assassin. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Le mercenaire hésita une seconde à mentir encore.  
Il voulait que l'humain lui fasse confiance et devait donc lui rendre la pareille.  
Avec un sourire un peu folâtre, du sans doute aux longs frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine a présent, ou a ses mains tremblantes il ne savait pas, il écarta le problème d'un geste de la main. 

"- Rien de méchant, mon client m'a un peu poinçonné avec sa dague. Et un peu plus profond que vu initialement." ajouta-t-il in petto en sentant encore un peu de sang couler contre sa cuisse.

Plus sérieux que jamais, Entreri le fixa sans ciller.

"- Où t'a-t-il touché?

"- Le flanc... Mais c'est rien, je me suis soigné." Protesta mollement le drow. 

Il devait saigner plus qu'il ne le croyait, pensa-t-il avant de passer la main sous sa chemise et de la ramener couverte de sang

Un éclair meurtrier passa dans les prunelles sombres de l'humain.

"- Oui évidemment..." Le valet mena leur chevaux, et aussitôt Entreri prit les rênes des 2 montures et le renvoya. "Es-tu en état de monter?

Le drow hocha la tête. 

"- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est rien...  
Il se hissa comme il pu sur sa monture et se senti partir vers l'avant.  
Difficilement, il se redressa et rassembla piteusement ses rênes.  
Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien sur tout.  
Un peu de sang coula jusque dans sa botte et le fit grimacer.  
Il saignait trop.  
Beaucoup trop.

Entreri sauta un selle et sans laisser le temps à l'elfe de protester, vint prendre ses rênes.

"- Nous rentrons au pas, et en rentrant je te soigne. Et ce n'est pas négociable

Trop nauséeux pour répondre, l'elfe se contenta de hocher mollement la tête.  
Heureusement qu'il avait changé de cheval.  
Le sien était laid mais au moins, intelligent et semblait donner une attention particulière a ne pas glisser ou marcher dans un trou.

Intérieurement furieux sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Entreri les mena donc tous les deux, au pas à leur auberge.  
Une fois sur place, il mit pied à terre et immédiatement vint vers l'elfe noir pour lui donner un coup de main. Visiblement, le coup avait bien porté...

Machinalement, Jarlaxle s'appuya sur Entreri pour descendre et s'accrocha a lui pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol. 

"- Désolé... 

Il le lâcha de suite.  
Il lui avait promis après tout...

L'humain ne dit rien mais le fixa un instant pour être sûr qu'il ne tombait pas.

"- Tu peux tenir debout? Le temps que je dé-selle les chevaux...

Le drow hocha la tête et commença monter vers leur chambre.  
Seul son caractère de cochon l'empêchait de se rouler en boule dans un coin et de s'endormir

Entreri prit juste le temps d'ôter selle et rênes aux animaux et de les mettre au box avant de filer rejoindre le drow.  
Il entra dans la salle commune d'un pas mesuré mais décidé, monta les escaliers trois par trois, et enfin arriva à leur chambre.  
Il referma la porte à clé derrière lui, on n'était jamais trop prudent, et fit asseoir le drow sur son lit.

"- Montre-moi.

Lentement, Jarlaxle ôta sa cape et sa chemise.  
Avec une grimace de douleur, il ôta la chemise déchirée qu'il avait utilisée comme bandage de fortune.  
La blessure était longue comme la main et laissait voir la couleur blanche des cotes en dessous.

Entreri retint un mouvement de surprise, et conserva son calme, au moins en apparence.

"- Potion de guérison ou autre possession du même genre?

"- Fiole bleue dans mon sac... j'en ai qu'une… 

Il se mit à tanguer un peu.

"- Ca sera déjà pas mal...

L'humain posa une main sur l'épaule du drow pour l'aider à se stabiliser puis chercha et trouva rapidement la fiole en question.  
Il la déboucha et la lui présenta, la tenant au bord de ses lèvres.

Le drow avala avidement le liquide et se sentit immédiatement mieux.  
La plaie se referma à moitié et cessa de saigner autant. 

"- Je mets du sang partout..." Grimaça-t-il en voyant ses draps se teinter lentement de rouge.

Entreri, déjà à la recherche d'un linge propre pour panser la plaie, y prêta à peine attention.

"- Il faudra prévenir une des serveuses, qu'elle refasse ton lit. Ou au moins qu'elle nous donne des draps propres. En attendant, ce soir, tu dormiras dans mon lit." statua-t-il simplement en ressortant une vielle chemise trouée - mais propre! - de ses fontes.

Il finit de la découper pour en tirer plusieurs bande et se mit en devoir de faire un bon pansement, enrubannant le drow dans le processus...  
On n'était jamais trop prudent...

Jarlaxle se laissa faire, penaud comme un gosse.  
La tête basse, une fois pansé, il se recroquevilla sur le lit d'Entreri. 

"- Je suis désolé... il m'a eut pas surprise...

"- Et après?" L'assassin repoussa ses couvertures et les rabattit sur l'elfe noir. "Dors. Et ne reste pas plié comme ça: tu vas défaire ce que la potion a fait..." bougonna-t-il.

Jarlaxle s'étira lentement, tremblant de la tête aux pieds 

"- Froid...

Peiné de voir le drow, si folâtre d'habitude, dans un tel état, l'assassin alla fouiller dans une armoire et en sortit rapidement une grosse couverture de laine.  
Il l'ajouta sur la forme tremblante du mercenaire, et vint s'asseoir sur le lit.

"- Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher quelque chose de chaud à boire? Du thé ou bien...autre chose?

Claquant des dents, le drow lui jeta un regard un peu perdu de petit garçon malheureux. 

"- Froid..." 

Il se sentait partir doucement dans le sommeil mais le froid qu'il ressentait l'en empêchait.

Hésitant, plus que jamais incertain sur la conduite à tenir, Entreri se lança finalement.  
Il ôta sa chemise et ses bottes, se délesta de sa dague qu'il avait prit soin de dissimuler puis, après avoir repoussé doucement l'elfe, se glissa dans le lit à ses cotés.  
Peut être aurait-il moins froid ainsi...

Aussitôt, le drow se colla contre lui.  
Agité de longs frissons, il parvint petit à petit à se réchauffer.  
La chaleur revenant, il s'endormit progressivement.  
Il était bien contre Entreri.

Un peu crispé au départ, l'humain finit pourtant par se détendre en sentant le drow s'endormir contre lui...  
Pataud et pris d'accès de timidité qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis ses 15 ans, il glissa un bras autour de la taille du drow, et le laissa là, sans chercher à le serrer où l'attirer contre lui.  
Quelque peu rassuré, il ferma les yeux et écouta longuement le souffle calme de son compagnon de sommier, avant de s'endormir à son tour...


	8. Chapter 8

Jarlaxle ouvrit les yeux.  
Il mourrait de chaud, il avait la gorge en fond de cage a perroquet, avait une haleine de chacal alcoolique, savait qu'il puait comme un vieux bouc des marais et surtout, avait mal a des articulations qu'il n'était même pas sur d'avoir.  
Gémissant, il chercha à se redresser et s'écroula immédiatement en se tenant le flanc.  
Si sa blessure était à moitié refermée, elle ne l'était pas encore tout à fait et une trainée rouge marquait le bandage de fortune.  
Espérant n'avoir pas réveillé Entreri, il tenta de se lever précautionneusement.  
Il lui avait fait une promesse et ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas l'honorer, même blessé.  
Il avait son honneur après tout…

Ronchon, sans café, et à moitié réveillé seulement, Entreri grogna plus qu'autre chose.  
Il fit jouer son bras sur la taille de l'elfe et le ramena dans le lit.

"- Tu es blessé. Dors.

Jarlaxle hésita mais devant l'insistance de l'humain et surtout son propre épuisement abandonna la lutte.  
Il se bouina a nouveau contre le torse d'Entreri, posa sa tête sur son épaule et se rendormit aussi sec.  
Il dormait bien avec son assassin -sa petite fleur- dans ses bras.  
Avec un dernier petit rictus, il se dit qu'il avait eut de la chance de ne pas se faire arracher la langue quand il l'avait appelé comme ça la veille au soir…

Avec un long soupir, Entreri se détendit à nouveau et se laissa aller sur le matelas confortable.

Son bras toujours glissé à la taille de l'elfe, il dormait de nouveau tranquillement...

soirée

Il fallut plusieurs heures à l'elfe pour qu'il rouvre a nouveau les yeux.

Un peu moins pataud, il se redressa un minimum.

Il était dans un lit, pas le sien, et il y avait quelqu'un, un assassin avec lui.

L'incongruité de la situation le laissa perplexe quelques instant, le temps que son flanc se rappelle a son bon souvenir.

"- aieiaieaieaieaie…"

"- Et voilà. Tu devrais te tortiller un peu plus pour bien rouvrir la plaie." railla l'assassin en question, comme toujours de méchante humeur avant son premier café.

Le drow quitta le lit a pas compté, dégoûté par le sang séché qui lui courait du flanc jusqu'aux orteils.

"- Mé..."

Faisant très attention au moindre de ses gestes, il alla pour prendre ses affaires de bain.

Il fallait qu'il se lave, qu'il nettoie la plaie et il ne comptait certainement pas sur l'humain pour le faire.

Maintenant que l'urgence première était passée, il n'avait aucun raison de se forcer à la toucher ou à prendre soin de lui.

Grognant comme un vieil ours mal luné, l'humain poussa un soupir de fin du monde avant de sauter du lit.

Il devança facilement le drow, et prit ses affaires de toilettes ainsi que les siennes. Il accompagna le tout d'un pantalon de toile et d'une large chemise pour le drow et d'une de ses tenues habituelles pour lui.

"- Bain et repos. Proteste, je t'assomme.

Histoire de camoufler son étonnement, le drow se permit un petit "mé !" définitif avant de suivre l'assassin en faisant bien attention à ses gestes.

Le sang faisait une croûte douloureuse sur sa peau qui le tirait à chaque geste.

Même s'il n'en laissait rien paraître, l'humain n'en restait pas moins attentif à l'état du drow et restait prêt à le rattraper à la moindre menace de chute.

Mieux valait être prudent...

Lentement, les deux hommes parvinrent à la salle de bain.

Péniblement, Jarlaxle essaya de se déshabiller mais du bientôt renoncer.

Tout son coté lui faisait mal et le tissu collé sur la plaie l'empêchait de les retirer.

Un peu désolé, il du demander de l'aide

"- Entreri, tu voudrais bien... " Il laissa sa phrase en suspend.

Avec une décontraction presque naturelle, l'assassin vint défaire la ceinture et le pantalon de l'elfe.

"- Nous enlèverons ton bandage dans l'eau: ça sera moins douloureux" expliqua-t-il simplement.

Il se retourna et se dévêtit rapidement avant de ceindre ses reins d'une serviette, puis se retourna vers le drow.

"- Besoin d'aide?

Le drow hésita mais du se rendre a l'évidence.

Il était incapable de se baisser ou de garde son équilibre s'il se penchait.

Rien qu'enlever sa chemise lui avait été un calvaire.

"- Je suis désolé... je suis incapable d'y arriver seul.

Il détestait se sentir à ce point dépendant

Et à ce point faible.

Comme si de rien n'était, et avec un détachement de circonstances des mieux joués, Entreri entreprit donc la manoeuvre.

Il commença par prendre une serviette de bain, puis s'agenouilla devant l'elfe noir.

Il fit lentement glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes, prenant bien soin de regarder les pieds de sons comparse, puis, un peu à l'aveuglette, vint entourer ses hanches de la serviette, effleurant ses hanches au passage.

Il se redressa une fois l'elfe décent, puis pris leurs affaires sous le bras.

"- Allons-y.

Le drow le suivit, la tête basse.

Il avait l'impression d'être un petit garçon coupable quelque part.

Comme il pu, il s'assit sur un banc, prit une éponge et commença a humidifier le bandage, grimaçant sous la douleur de son flanc.

Aussitôt, Entreri vint à son secours.

Il lui prit l'éponge des mains et tamponna doucement le bandage...

"- Ne va te blesser plus..." souffla-t-il, le rose aux joues.

Jarlaxle ferma les yeux.

"- Je suis désolé de te forcer à faire ça...

"- Qui te dis que je me force...?" souffla encore l'assassin sans lever les yeux ni le ton.

Jarlaxle frémit.

"- Tu t'es montré très stricte dans tes paroles...

Il baissa la tête en se sentant réagir aux mains de l'humain.

"- Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

"- Il s'agit simplement de te soigner. J'imagine que...tu en ferais autant si la situation était inverse...En tous cas j'espère...

"- Evidement !" Protesta le drow avant de se plier en deux, la main sur le flanc.

"- Bon dieu ce que ça fait mal !!!

"- Si tu ne bougeait pas tant..." pontifia l'assassin Il contempla une seconde son patient avant de se redresser. "Viens: dans le bassin d'eau chaude ça sera plus efficace.

Penaud, le drow obéit.

Il s'assit dans l'eau.

Rapidement, elle commença à se tinter de rose.

Un petit soupir lui échappa.

Le pansement commençait à se détacher de lui même

Entreri eut un petit sourire satisfait.

Sans un mot, il alla chercher gants et savon, et vint se placer derrière le drow. Il fit mousser le savon et commença à passer le gant dans le dos de Jarlaxle.

Après tout...si l'elfe n'avait pu se dévêtir, il ne pourrait pas se laver tout seul non plus...

Un soupir de plaisir et de soulagement échappa au drow.

"- Lloth que ça fait du bien..." Il se laissa faire, heureux comme tout. "Merci...

"- De rien..." Il jeta un œil au pansement de l'elfe, satisfait. "Encore une minute ou deux et il sera complètement décollé.

Le drow hocha la tête.

"- Tu as sans doute raison..." il se sentait couler lentement entre les mains de l'humain, perdu et presque béat de contentement. "Et en plus, tu as les mains douces...

"- Tu n'en sais rien!" bougonna immédiatement Entreri. "C'est le gant qui est doux c'est tout.

Jarlaxle eut un sourire rêveur.

"- Je sens à quel point tu fais attention. C'est tout doux..." Il soupira encore de plaisir.

"C'est bon quand même...

Derrière lui, Entreri devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Les paroles de Jarlaxle lui faisait bizarre, et le mettaient en même temps très mal à l'aise...

"- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi...

Le drow secoua la tête.

"- Mais c'est vrai... à chaque fois que j'ai eut quelqu'un pour me soigner, j'ai limite hurlé à la lune pendant des heures... avec toi, j'en ronronnerais presque.

"- Je ne fais rien de particulier. Je me suis toujours soigné comme ça...

"- Et bien pour moi, c'est un heureux changement, crois moi... rien que pour que tu me soignes encore, je me ferais bien encore blesser...

L'assassin garda le silence un moment.

Connaissant le spécimen, il serait bien capable d'être sérieux...

"- Si tu fais ça, je te soigne façon nain barbare.

Le drow lui jeta un regard de jeune chiot malheureux.

"- Tu ferais ça ??? Alors que je suis sans défense, blessé et tout malheureux ??? Tu es cruel...

"- Si tu te fais blesser plus ou moins volontairement? Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

"- Vilain..." Grommela le drow.

Le pansement tomba enfin et il le jeta hors de la baignoire.

Il chercha à voir l'état de sa blessure et fit la moue.

"- Il m'a pas raté ce con !

"- Non...tu as eu de la chance. Mais comment a-t-il fait pour t'atteindre?

Tout à son lavage de mercenaire, Entreri s'était détendu, et avant longtemps, il laissait tomber le gant pour tenter de dénouer un peu les épaules et la nuque du drow.

Le drow gémit.

"- Que c'est bon..." Il se laissa faire un instant avant de répondre. "Il m'a eut par sur prise. Je voulais juste lui parler et il m'a agressé de suite. Je l'ai tué instantanément

"- Evident. Mais il ne risque plus de blesser qui que se soit à présent

"- Vu comment il est mort, non, se serait dur et aie!" Il fit un petit bond lorsque du savon coula dans la plaie. "Ca brûle la... faudrait que tu me fasse quelques points de suture je pense

"- Je pense oui...

Entreri se rinça rapidement les mains et vint faire couler un peu d'eau sur la plaie pour en chasser le savon.

"- Des points ou une autre potion, si l'on en trouve...mais j'ai peu d'espoir...

"- Des points...on ne trouveras jamais de potions ici..." Il finit de se rincer comme il pu avant de quitter la baignoire. "Faudrait que tu le fasse avant que ça s'infecte." Fatigué, il s'étira lentement, précautionneusement. "J'ai jamais de chance moi...

"- Tu ne choisis pas toujours les bons moyens de reprendre contact non plus...

"- Mais je l'ai pas agressé !!" Bouda le drow en épongeant un peu de sang qui coulait.

Il s'assit sur un des bancs et commença à se sécher.

"- Je suis désolé, je ne vais pas pouvoir te masser a t'en faire dormir avant un jour ou deux..." Sourit-il en pensant déjà à la branche de lilas qu'il avait commandé l'avant veille et qui serait livrée à l'humain d'ici quelques heures.

"- Et bien tu pourras me servir de cobaye alors..." lâcha l'humain avant d'y penser.

Le drow se retint difficilement de jubiler.

"- Avec le plus grand plaisir...ma petite fleur..." Ronronna-t-il

"- Que tu repousses mes serveuses ne te donne pas droit à m'affubler de surnoms douteux..." continua l'assassin tout en se savonnant, sur le ton de la conversation.

Jarlaxle en convint et fit amande honorable.

"- Certes, certes...mais ça te va tellement bien...C'est ce que tu es après tout... une fleur aux épines acérées née sur le fumier de Calimport..."

30-09-05

A cette remarque, l'assassin stoppa son savonnage et releva le nez.  
Il fixa un long moment le drow, cherchant à savoir s'il parlait sérieusement ou s'il se moquait de lui. C'était d'ailleurs tout le problème avec cet elfe là: on ne pouvait jamais savoir s'il pensait ses paroles...

"- Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment?

"- C'en est un." Confirma le drow. "- J'aime tes épines ma petite rose empoisonnée...

"- Quand tu auras fini de te moquer de moi...

Très concentré soudain, le drow n'eut même pas un sourire.

"- Je ne me moque pas...

"- Bien sûr, et c'est pour ça que tu m'appelles comme ça!"

Jarlaxle renifla.  
"- Tu es beau, ta peau est douce, tu es dangereux et tu peux tuer sans complexe... la définition exacte d'une rose empoisonnée mon cher ami..."  
il eut un petit sourire.  
"- Mais si tu n'aime pas se surnom, je peux t'appeler nounours aussi... tu fais une peluche des plus honorable.

Entreri le foudroya du regard, cachant qu'il était blessé par ces paroles derrière un mur de colère.

"- J'imagine que tant que tu n'en auras pas assez de jouer à mes dépend, rien ne pourra te faire cesser...

La belle humeur du drow retomba de suite.  
Difficilement, il se remit debout.  
"- Je ne joue pas, Artemis..."  
Il alla se rincer un peu plus loin, quitta la salle de bain, et commença à se sécher précautionneusement.  
Il se débrouillerait tout seul pour se faire quelques points.  
Ce ne serait pas la première fois  
Ni sans doute la dernière

Agacé, l'assassin se rinça rapidement et rejoignit le drow.

"- Bien sûr que tu ne joues pas! M'affubler de surnoms idiots n'est en aucun cas un jeu c'est évident!" gronda-t-il.

Jarlaxle lui jeta un petit regard peiné.  
Il avait trop mal pour parvenir à garder son masque habituel et n'en avait de toute façon pas l'énergie.

"- De toute façon, quoique je dise, ca ne servira à rien. Crois ce que tu veux... 

Il haussa les épaules, essuya son flanc suintant doucement puis s'habilla avec les plus grandes peines.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi..." finit par demander l'assassin à mi voix.

Jarlaxle soupira.

"- Rien... Je n'attends rien..." 

Il secoua la tête.  
Il n'attendait réellement rien de l'humain.  
Depuis trois jours il faisait des efforts et l'humain se montrait plus strict qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.  
Il ne lui voulait pas de mal, bien au contraire, mais l'humain ne semblait tout simplement pas intéressé. Et pire que ça, dégoûté.  
Il continuerait à essayer mais sans vraiment y croire.  
Il ne "voulait" rien de l'humain.  
Il voulait que ça vienne de lui. Pas qu'il fasse un effort.

"- Sauf peut être que je me montre..."complaisant"? On ne fait pas...tout ce que tu fais" désigna-t-il avec un geste vague, "si l'on ne veut en retour Jarlaxle. Je ne suis peut être qu'un humain, mais je ne suis pas encore stupide...

"- je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais stupide, Entreri...J'aimerais, que tu acceptes mes avances, c'est vrai... mais je t'ai promis que je ne ferais rien sans ton accord... Alors, je n'attends rien. ca m'évite d'espérer..."Il haussa encore les épaules et enfila difficilement une chemise. "Je vais me recoucher, je suis fatigué."

"- Et tes points?" demanda aussitôt l'assassin, inquiet malgré lui de la santé de son compagnon de voyage.

"- Je me débrouillerai." Murmura le drow "Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois encore obligé de me toucher puisque je ca te révulse a ce point.

"- Ce n'est pas de toucher les autres qui me révulse..." souffla l'assassin, ramené aux heures les plus sombres de son enfance. "Sinon je ne t'aurai aidé ni hier, ni ce matin. Alors si tu changes d'avis...

Jarlaxle tendit la main et releva le visage de l'assassin du bout des doigts. 

"- Pourquoi refuses-tu de me croire quand je te dit que je te ferait rien que tu ne veux pas ??? Je ne veux pas te passer dessus, Entreri... ce serait même plutôt l'inverse..."

L'assassin eut un petit reniflement peu flatteur.

"- Quelle qu'en soit la raison, je ne me vends pas."

Intérieurement, il brûlait d'envie de hurler à la figure du drow qu'il pouvait partir dès maintenant, qu'il n'aurait rien.  
On lui avait déjà fait ce genre de promesses, il avait déjà entendue ces belles paroles... Quand il était encore apprenti assassin, du haut de ses 15ans, dans les rues de Calimport...  
Ceux qui avaient essayés de le berner n'avaient plus jamais ouvert les yeux.  
Et il savait bien qu'il devrait finir par le céder à Jarlaxle, même s'il ne lui cédait que pour avoir la paix, que celui-ci ne se contenterai pas d'être humilier, blessé...souillé pour ainsi dire, juste pour son joli minois.  
Jarlaxle n'avait rien d'un masochiste.  
Et par dessus tout, l'assassin restait persuadé que dès qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, le drow remettrait calmement ses vêtement, effacerait quelques éventuelles traces d'un coin de drap, avant de boucler ses fontes et de le laisser aussitôt, comme on laisse de la vaisselle sale sur une table d'auberge après un bon repas. Le mercenaire retournerait ensuite sous terre, regagnerait Menzoberranzan et la tête de Bregan d'Aerthe.  
Et lui, qu'aurait-il?  
Ce sentiment de n'être qu'un déchet, en dessous de tout, sans valeur aucune, uniquement parce qu'il avait fait l'erreur de s'attacher à quelqu'un...  
Et à un drow par dessus le marché...

"- Ce n'est pas toi qui te vends, Entreri. C'est moi." Murmura doucement le drow avant de le lâcher et de quitter la salle de bain.

Choqué et en même temps furieux d'entendre ces paroles sortir de la bouche de Jarlaxle, l'assassin serra les poings mais ne fit rien d'autre.  
Il se força au calme et au silence. Il ignorait ce qu'il pourrait abandonner à l'elfe s'il se mettait à lui hurler dessus...  
Il inspira et expira le plus calmement du monde, puis sortit ses propres affaires pour s'habiller.  
Il avait besoin d'un bon bol de café.  
Avec un fond de whisky...

Une fois dans la chambre, le drow s'appuya contre la porte close.  
Il tremblait des pieds à la tête et pas que de douleur.  
La colère et l'agacement se le disputaient à l'irritation croissante.  
Entreri se comportait comme s'il était le seul au monde a avoir vécu une jeunesse difficile.  
Que devrait-il dire lui ?  
Ha certes, il y avait toujours la bonne excuse de dire qu'il était un drow.  
Les drow ne ressentaient rien que la haine et la soif de pouvoir, bien sur.  
Il était évident que seul faire chier Entreri l'intéressait.  
Pourquoi diable se casserait-il le cul à essayer de se montrer cordial d'ailleurs ? Il lui suffisait d'attacher Entreri sur le lit et de prendre ce qu'il voulait...s'il était un violeur...  
Malheureusement pour lui, il était un drow atypique.  
Le simple confort physique n'avait aucune importance.  
Il voulait être proche de l'humain. Il voulait lui prouver que les contacts n'étaient pas **que** un problème de domination et de douleur...  
Epuisé par ses tergiversations, il s'endormit, par terre, contre le mur, vaincu par sa blessure.

Presque accroché au lustre, Entreri fixa un moment le livreur avant de prendre la branche.

"- Merci.

Il jeta un regard rapide vers l'escalier...  
C'est face à ce genre de chose qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter des intentions de Jarlaxle. Et s'il disait vrai finalement? S'il s'était bel et bien mis à lui "faire la cours"...  
Sans plus un regard pour le livreur de fleur, sa branche de lilas à la main, il monta les marches quatre à quatre et alla à grands pas vers le fond du couloir...pour s'arrêter net.  
Son mercenaire dormait là, par terre, appuyé contre le mur.  
Sur la pointe des pieds, il ouvrit la porte, déposa sa fleur sur son lit, puis revint dans le couloir et s'accroupit devant le drow.

"- Jarlaxle..." appela-t-il doucement. "Jarlaxle...tu ne peux pas dormir ici...

Jarlaxle ouvrit péniblement un œil.  
Hagard, il fixa longuement l'assassin.  
Sans un mot, il prit appui contre le mur pour se redresser avec difficulté.  
A pas lents, il rampa presque jusqu'à son lit heureusement nettoyé et s'y écroula.  
Sans un mot de plus, il se roula en boule dessus, rabattit la couverture sur lui et ferma les yeux.  
Il ne voulait plus parler.  
De toute façon, c'était sans espoir…

soirée

Le drow dormit toute la journée.

Lorsque le soleil entama enfin sa course descendante et à se teinter de rose, il rouvrit les yeux.

Il se sentait encore un peu nébuleux, mais avait une faim de loup.

Lentement, il quitta son lit et descendit à la salle commune.

Il fallait qu'il mange et qu'il boive.

Au fond de la salle, un Entreri déjà bien joyeux faisait plus ou moins de l'oeil à une des serveuses qui se faisait un plaisir de le resservir à chaque fois qu'il le demandait, autrement dit très souvent.

Il n'avait plus les idées très claires mais encore suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'était pas fin saoul...

"- Serveuse!! Encore!!

Jarlaxle entra dans la salle commune et ne mit d'une seconde à jauger de la situation.

Censurant posément la contraction de sa gorge à voir l'humain flirter avec la serveuse, il s'approcha de la table.

"- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, Entreri.

"- Ah oui?" l'assassin releva un regard brumeux sur l'elfe. "Oh! Bonsoir...

Jarlaxle lui ôta sa bouteille.

"- S'il te plait, arrête de boire.

"- Pourquoi? J'ai soif!

"- Alors bois de l'eau..."

Il ôta la bouteille d'alcool et exigea de l'eau et a manger.

Il s'assit de l'autre coté de la table.

"- Pourquoi bois tu comme ça?

"- Parce que j'ai soif, et l'eau c'est pas...pas bon...

Jarlaxle soupira.

Il ne se sentait pas assez en forme pour gérer un Entreri alcoolisé.

"- Viens avec moi... on remonte dans la chambre...

L'assassin le regarda sous le nez un instant.

"- Non. Il me faut encore quelques verres avant. Suis encore trop lucide je crois..." marmonna-t-il en faisant signe à la serveuse.

Un peu perdu, Jarlaxle fronça les sourcils.

"- Lucide pourquoi ???

La serveuse revint, tout sourire, tortillant des hanches à peine plus que nécessaire et eut tout juste le temps de faire le service que l'assassin vidait trois verres les uns après les autres.

"- P-pour te do...donner c...ce que t...ce que tu veux...

Jarlaxle se figea un instant avant de soupirer.

"- Entreri... je ne veux rien... rien du tout... tu peux arrêter de boire... jamais je n'accepterais que tu te donnes à moi ...comme ça... et ...pour ça...

L'humain eut un regard de bête blessée pour l'elfe, mais le masqua vite en vidant un autre verre. Heureusement que la serveuse avait laissé la bouteille...

"- Oh c-c'est r-rien! C-ce...ce ne ser-ra pas l-la p...première...fois...

Blessé au delà des mots, Jarlaxle prit son assiette.

"- Je vais me coucher...

"- Pou...pourquoi?" L'humain vida son verre pour se resservir. "Dé...dégou-gouté de ne p-pas ê...être le pre...premier?

Le drow secoua la tête.

"- Nous en discuterons quand tu auras cuvé

"- N-non at-attends! J-je v-viens au...aussi..."

Avec difficulté, le normalement félin Artemis se leva en tanguant, et dut se retenir à la table un instant pour retrouver son équilibre.

Avec un équilibre précaire, il rejoignit l'elfe, un peu chancelant.

"- M-moi au...aussi je v-viens...

Jarlaxle l'attendit, son assiette a la main.

Il ne l'aida pas a remonta a leur chambre.

Il s'assit sur son lit et se mit à manger lentement, malheureux

Bien moins classieux, l'assassin se laissa tomber sur le lit, sa bouteille toujours à la main.

La mine triste, il se recroquevilla un peu, et resta un moment ainsi, à regarder le tapis sur le sol.

"- T-tu...tu vou-voudras que je s...soi co-comment...?

Jarlaxle finit son assiette et la posa sur la table de chevet.

Il s'approcha d'Entreri et s'assit sur le lit avant de tapota sa cuisse.

"- Allonge toi et posa ta tête la.

"- T-tu p-pourras pas f-faire...g-grand chose...comme ça..." souffla Entreri, mais en s'exécutant malgré tout.

Jarlaxle posa sa main sur les cheveux d'Entreri et commença à les caresser doucement.

"- Dors maintenant... on discuteras plus tard... dos..."

Il détestait voir l'assassin comme ça.

Et plus que tout, il détestait ce qu'il sous entendait.

S'il voulait une pute, il pourrait s'en payer une n'importe quand et n'importe ou.

"- J-J'aime au...aut-tant être ré...réveillé, al-alors f-fais c-ce que t-tu...tu as à...à faire...

"- Je suis entrain..." Murmura le drow en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux. "Je ne suis pas un violeur, Artemis. Maintenant dors."

L'humain, qui malgré lui commençait à s'assoupir, trouva malgré tout le courage d'articuler.

"- M-mais pou...pourtant t-tu as b-bien dit que...que tu vou...voulais c...coucher avec...avec m-moi...non?

"- je veux que **tu** me passes dessus, Entreri, pas l'inverse. Et maintenant, dors..." Murmura-t-il une fois de plus avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

Avec un soupir, Entreri ferma les yeux, et se recroquevilla un peu plus, finissant par ôter ses bottes tant bien que mal pour se rouler en boule sur le lit.

Ne lui manquait plus que son ours...

Jarlaxle tendit la main, attrapa l'ours d'Entreri qui trônait sur la table de nuit et le lui mit dans les bras.

"- Dors mon coeur...

Il l'embrassa encore doucement.

"- Dors...

L'humain soupira encore.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour trouver le sommeil...

Soulagé, Jarlaxle tira la couverture sur l'humain et se prépara a une nuit froide et désagréable, passée assit.

Il soupira.

Il préférait ça à un Entreri passif et...offert.

01-10-05

Tel un petit garçon, Entreri dormait tranquillement, son ours serré dans ses bras, la tête sur la cuisse de l'elfe noir.

De temps à autres, un petit soupir, ou un geignement lui échappait. Son esprit alcoolisé lui renvoyait toutes sortes d'images, peu encourageante pour la plupart, et impliquant Jarlaxle autant que des hommes qu'il avait connus, en d'autres circonstances...

Éveillé, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir avec sa blessure et Entreri sur sa cuisse, Jarlaxle caressait les cheveux de l'assassin tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes en drow.

Sa langue natale n'était certes pas faite pour les déclarations d'émotions, mais c'était une langue infiniment plus musicale que l'humain.

Dans les dispositions actuelles d'Entreri, il n'avait besoin que de quelque chose qui le calme un peu.

Un peu désolé de voir son ami aussi mal et agité, le drow tentait donc tant bien que mal de le détendre un minimum.

Bientôt littéralement accroché à son ours en peluche, autant qu'à la cuisse de Jarlaxle, Entreri s'enfonçait toujours plus dans ses rêves étranges...

Il finit par se recroqueviller au maximum, tenant presque dans une valise, pendant qu'il se cramponnait à ses deux attaches: la peluche et le drow...

Le drow continua ses caresses et sas paroles apaisantes dans l'espoir qu'elles auraient un impact sur l'humain.

En tant que drow, il n'avait que très rarement eut besoin de réconforter quelqu'un.

Les drow n'étaient pas du genre à demander du réconfort a qui que ce soit.

C'eut été faire preuve de faiblesse.

Et la faiblesse s'éliminait à la pointe du couteau.


	9. Chapter 9

Entreri eut un long soupir.

Il était au chaud, sous une couverture, un objet doux et particulièrement moelleux dans les bras, une main moitié sur son front, moitié sur ses cheveux...

Sous sa tête, pas tant un oreiller qu'un membre...une jambe probablement, une cuisse...

Et il doutait fort qu'une serveuse la lui prête ainsi...

Il prit bien garde de ne pas faire le moindre mouvement pourtant. Le sang cognait contre ses tempes, et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Les restes de sa beuverie solitaire de la vieille probablement...

Sa soirée restait floue, il avait juste le souvenir de la serveuse, particulièrement amicale, puis de Jarlaxle. Rien de guère plus précis...

Endormit contre le mur, le drow ouvrit les yeux en sursaut.

Il avait réussit a s'endormir finalement.

Et son dos autant que son flanc le lui rappelaient avec intensité.

Retenant un gémissement, il mit un instant à reprendre son souffle.

Sur sa cuisse, Entreri dormait encore du sommeil de l'ivrogne.

Incapable de résister, Jarlaxle se pencha sur lui et lui embrassa doucement la tempe.

"- Tu n'en fera jamais d'autre hein..." Murmura-t-il doucement pour lui même. "Boire comme un trou exprès...imbécile"

Malgré le blâme évident des paroles, la voix était chargée de tendresse.

Doucement, il se remit à lui caresser les cheveux, oubliant les protestations de ses muscles.

Très réveillé à présent, l'assassin n'en esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour autant.

Jarlaxle avait un comportement pour le moins singulier. Comme si ce qu'il demandait n'avait aucune incidence, comme si c'était là quelque chose de normal ou de courant...

Mais lui savait.

Lui l'avait déjà vécu.

Dans une pièce sombre, sa chambre.

A la merci d'un autre homme, lui qui n'était qu'un enfant.

Sans aucun moyen de défense.

Humilié, comme une chienne des rues, se laissant besogner sans aucune mot à dire...

Machinalement, il se recroquevilla un peu plus autour de sa peluche...

Il n'avait jamais pu en faire autant à l'époque: son père jugeait les peluche inutiles...

Jarlaxle arrêta un instant ses caresses.

Croyant l'humain encore aux prises avec un cauchemar, il recommença à lui parler doucement et à lui murmurer des paroles de réconfort.

Il n'aimait pas voir le fier assassin comme ça.

Peu à peu, l'humain se détendit, bien malgré lui, sous les caresses du drow.

Il devait reconnaître que l'installation était des plus appréciable, même si probablement pas très agréable pour l'elfe noir, encore blessé...mais c'était bon quand même...

Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres, et il s'octroya encore quelques minutes de cette douce faiblesse. Juste encore un peu et après...

Content de voir l'humain se détendre quelque peu, Jarlaxle continua ses douces caresses.

Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour l'instant de toutes els façons.

"- Repose toi, Artemis... Détends toi...personne ne te veut de mal ici...

L'assassin se mordit la lèvre pour se forcer au silence.

L'assassin se mordit la lèvre pour se forcer au silence.

Rétorquer à l'elfe que si, vu ce qu'il voulait de lui, il ne lui voulait pas du bien à défaut de lui vouloir du mal ne serait pas une excellente idée...

Il était bien là alors...autant en profiter...

Sans se rendre compte que l'humain s'était réveillé, le drow profitait éhontément de la situation.

Un peu triste, il se mit à murmurer.

"- Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas, petit humain...Je veux juste que tu me fasses tient... c'est tout...

Il repoussa une mèche noire du visage de l'assassin et l'embrassa une dernière fois sur la tempe.

"- Enfin..."

Très prudemment, il se glissa hors de sa place, glissa un oreiller sous la tête d'Entreri et s'éloigna, les lèvres serrées pour ne pas émettre le moindre son de douleur.

Son flanc lui faisait un mal de chien.

Allongé toujours, Entreri restait figé.

Il n'en revenait pas de ce que venait de murmurer Jarlaxle...

Sciemment, l'elfe voulait subir...Un long frisson le parcourut et il serra un peu plus son ours, comme un tout petit. Comment le mercenaire, en sachant visiblement de quoi il parlait, pouvait-il souhaiter subir un tel sort??

Jamais il ne pourrait accepter. Il respectait trop le drow pour cela le traîner ainsi...

Courbatu de partout, le drow retourna à la salle de bain.

Il avait l'impression de faire l'allez retour avec cette pièce depuis leur arrivée dans la ville.

Un pantalon en toile, une chemise élimée et ses affaire de toilette sous le bras, il alla mariner une petite heure dans l'eau brûlante avant de se sentir a nouveau vivant et surtout, ne plus grincer comme un paire de bottes neuves.

Prudemment, il revint dans la chambre, attentif à ne pas réveiller Entreri s'il dormait encore.

"- Artemis ???"

"- Hmmmm?

Le drow s'accroupit près de lui et repoussa une fois de plus la mèche qui voulait absolument glisser sur la joue de l'assassin.

"- Tu veux quelque chose pour ton crâne ou ça va aller ??? Tu as tellement bu...

"- Ca ira je pense...

"- Bon..." Le drow ne pu résister à l'impulsion de lui caresser la joue. "Je te fais monter du café. Et pitié, ne bois plus jamais comme ça..."'

Il n'en dit pas plus, trouvant peu agréable la raison qu'il supposait derrière.

Entreri garda un instant le silence.

Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose il se ravisa et la referma aussitôt: il ne savait pas trop quoi dire à l'elfe de toute façon...

Il soupira doucement, et referma les yeux, son ours en peluche toujours dans ses bras. Il l'aimait bien finalement...

Le drow quitta le bord du lit.

"- Je reviens..."

Il descendit rapidement à la salle commune et fit préparer du café noir malgré qu'il soit plus que tôt.

Un plateau avec café et tartine de près, il revint dans la chambre.

Tirant une chaise, il posa le plateau dessus près du lit de l'humain, en préleva son propre bol et se mit à le boire à petites gorgées.

Au chaud sous ses couvertures, l'humain fixa un long moment son bol, espérant contre tout bon sens qu'il parviendrait à le faire voler jusqu'à lui...

Ce fut avec un soupir de fin du monde qu'il se décida finalement à se désincarcérer de ses couvertures. Il se redressa avec mille précautions, et s'assit dans son lit. Il installa sans même y penser son ours à coté de lui, et remonta un peu la couverture sur ses jambes. Il avait toujours froid après avoir bu...

Toujours précautionneux, il se pencha vers le plateau et prit son bol à deux mains.

Il huma doucement le contenu du bol, avant d'en prendre petite gorgée après l'autre.

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Jarlaxle finit son bol de thé et ses tartines avant de reposer la vaisselle vide.

"- Entreri..." Il le fixa longuement. "Qu'est ce qui t'as prit ??

"- J'avais soif, probablement..." murmura l'assassin, plus sombre que jamais.

Le drow vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

"- Tu sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas vrai...

"- Vraiment?

"- Entreri..."

Il attendit que l'assassin ai finit son bol, le lui prit et le posa sur le plateau avant de repousser la chaise.

"- Artemis. Tu as bu pour trouver la force de te donner a moi... ne le nie pas, tu l'as dit toi même hier... qu'est ce qui t'ai passé par la tête de croire que j'accepterais ??? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça, tout simplement ?

N'aimant pas le moins du monde la tournure des propos du drow mais n'ayant aucun moyen d'y échapper, l'assassin garda simplement les yeux rivés à ses couvertures, pendant que de la main il allait toucher l'ours en peluche. Il s'insulta mentalement de se conduire ainsi mais...c'était plus fort que lui étrangement.

Il finit par hausser les épaules.

"- Pour rien.

"- Entreri..."

Le drow quitta sa place et vint s'asseoir par terre, oublieux de son flanc douloureux.

Il fixa l'humain dans les yeux

"- Entreri... Ca te pèse à ce point que j'ai envie de toi ?

"- Je sais ce que tu veux." murmura encore l'assassin, sans décoller les yeux de sa literie. "Je sais comment ça se passe.

Cette fois, le mercenaire resta perplexe.

"- Comment ça se passe ??? Qu'y a-t-il de mal a recevoir du plaisir ???

Entreri garda longuement le silence.

Peut être que s'il disait tout, là, maintenant, Jarlaxle aurait-il suffisamment pitié pour le laisser en paix.

A défaut, il lui passerait dessus après avoir fait ses valises et il n'entendrait plus jamais parler de lui. Peut-être même qu'il partirait sans rien lui demander, dégoûté à l'idée de se commettre avec quelqu'un comme lui...

Peut-être...

"- Pour toi sans doute." continua-t-il, toujours aussi bas. "Mais pas pour moi." Il aval sa salive avec difficulté. "D'autres m'ont déjà...passé dessus... Je sais ce que ça fait.

Jarlaxle resta silencieux un moment.

Il lui était difficile de ne pas prendre l'humain dans ses bras en une futile tentative de le protéger de tout.

"- Mais tu n'étais pas consentant. C'est une différence majeure...

L'assassin secoua lentement la tête à la négative.

"- Je n'avais peut être que 8 ans mais ça ne change rien: je sais comment sa ce passe.

Jarlaxle accusa le coup.

On pouvait reprocher énormément de choses au drow.

Ils maltraitaient leurs enfants, se massacraient entre eux avec un entrain effrayant, mais jamais, au grands jamais, ils n'agressaient de cette façon les petits...

Sans réfléchir, il s'assit sur le lit et prit Entreri dans ses bras.

"- Je suis désolé...

Désolé de quoi, il ne savait pas trop, mais il était désolé quand même.

L'assassin se crispa un instant, à nouveau immédiatement sur la défensive.

"- Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié.

Jarlaxle le sera contre lui un instant avant de répondre.

"- Ce n'est pas de la pitié." Il hésita un moment mais l'embrassa un fois de plus sur la tempe. "Je... je pourrais t'aider a...non pas oublier mais...te montrer que ce n'est pas forcément que de la douleur...si tu veux...

Enfermé dans ses souvenirs, Entreri ne réagissait pas le moins du monde à l'étreinte du drow.

"- Pourquoi faire? Te donner bonne conscience?

"- Pour t'aider à oublier ? A retrouver un peu de paix ??? Parce que tu es mon ami ???

Entreri haussa encore les épaules.

"- Je pourrais en abattre autant que je voudrais, je m'en souviendrai toujours..." souffla-t-il, sans jamais hausser le ton.

"- Je... te montrerais que ça peut être bien..."

Il releva le visage de l'humaine t l'embrassa très doucement sur les lèvres, attentif a ne pas lui imposer quoique ce soit.

Entreri resta immobile sous le baiser.

Quand Jarlaxle s'écarta enfin, il eut l'ombre d'un sourire plein de dérision.

"- Tu auras eu ce que tu voudras et tu pourras t'en aller. Inutile de faire semblant, Jarlaxle." Il hausas les épaules comme il baissait le nez à nouveau. "Prends ce que tu veux, et laisse moi avec le reste. J'ai l'habitude.

Le drow soupira.

Un peu attristé que l'humain ne lui fasse pas confiance, même un minimum, il le lâcha.

"- Très bien... je n'insisterais pas..." Murmura-t-il doucement, réellement blessé.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta le lit de l'humain et alla s'installer sur le sien, dos tourné.

Il y ôta sa chemise et refis son pansement.

La plaie saignait toujours un peu puisque des points n'avaient pas été fait et les lèvres en était rouge et enflammées, souvenir de la nuit désagréable passée par le drow.

Réprimant ses hoquets de douleurs, il désinfecta la blessure puis la couvrit de miel avant de remettre une bande en place.

A nouveau seul, l'assassin, qui tenait plus du petit garçon effrayé à présent, prit ours dans ses bras.

"- Tu as tort tu sais. Tu devais en profiter. Depuis toujours il m'a dit que je serais pour ça. Parfait même...

Jarlaxle finit son bandage.

"- Qui t'a dit une bêtise pareille ???" Il revint près l'humain et se réinstalla près de lui, sans le toucher. "Qui a osé dire ça que je le tue ???

Serrant son ours contre lui, Entreri garda longtemps le silence, replongé dans ses souvenirs...

"- Il était prêtre..." lâcha-t-il finalement, dans un souffle à peine audible.

Jarlaxle ne pu résister plus.

Il reprit Entreri dans ses bras et le berça doucement.

"- Les prêtres sont de toute façon des montres et des incapables. Quelque soit la religion. Ne l'écoute pas. Tu n'as rien et tu ne sera jamais une pute... tu es un honorable assassin...

"- Il disait que je serais utile...que ce serait bien pour lui...et pour moi..." continua l'assassin comme si le drow n'avait rien dit. "C'est pour ça que je ne les aime pas...

Il se serra un peu contre l'elfe noir.

"- C'était un grand prêtre mon père...

Le drow se crispa d'un coup et grinça des dents.

Machinalement, il referma son étreinte sur l'humain.

Le propre père d'Entreri l'avais donc vendu à d'autre prêtres... sans doute pour gagner en influence ou il ne savait quoi...

Avec une once d'irrationalité, il eut envie de protéger son ami contre tout ce qui pourrait le blesser... il eut envie de tuer lui même le prêtre qui lui avait tellement de mal.

"- Ton père est un monstre, Entreri. Un monstre qui ne mérite que Charon's Claw dans le ventre...

"- Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de l'abattre...Juste...de m'enfuir...

Le drow le berça dans ses bras.

"- Tu étais jeune... Tu... tu devrais retourner le voir... et le tuer... histoire d'en finir..."

"- NON!

Comme pris de terreur, Entreri s'accrocha un peu plus à l'elfe noir, les yeux clos. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds, habitée d'une peur enfantine et incontrôlable...

Etonné par la violence de la réaction de l'humain, Jarlaxle le serra plus fort contre lui.

"- Chhhhh... du calme mon assassin... du calme... je ne te laisserais pas y aller seul... et puis tu n'es plus un enfant... Tu veux vraiment laisser un monstre qui a au moins la soixantaine te pourrir la vie ????

L'humain secoua doucement la tête.

"- Il n'est plus là...

Jarlaxle jura.

Il aurait adoré tué le vieux lui même.

"- Et bien ne l'écoute pas, mon assassin... ton père a tort. Tu n'as rien d'une pute... rien...

Il le berça encore contre lui.

"- Pardonne moi... e ne savais pas... je ne voulais pas t'imposer... ça.

Occupé à rester blotti dans les bras du drow, Entreri ne répondit pas.

C'était réconfortant d'être là, d'avoir quelqu'un qui se jetait sur vous pour vous consoler...

"- Personne n'a jamais fait ça...

"- N'as jamais fait quoi???

"- Fait...ce que tu fais..." continua l'humain, murmurant toujours plus.

Jarlaxle berça encore un moment l'humain.

"- Je suis ton ami, Artemis...

Entreri se contenta de rester dans les bras de l'elfe, avec un petit soupir qu'il prit tout juste la peine de retenir...

Il se blottit un peu plus contre lui, et frissonna doucement. Jarlaxle était tout chaud...et confortable aussi! Il l'avait constaté cette nuit...

Un fin sourire vint orner ses lèvres.

"- Toi aussi tu fais un bon oreiller...

Le drow ne pu retenir un sourire.

"- Et je jouerais ce rôle autant que tu veux." Murmura-t-il gentiment avant le lui embrasser encore la tempe.

"- Ca va aller maintenant..." Avant d'avoir eut le réflexe de se mordre la langue, il continua. "Je vais te protéger maintenant.

L'assassin eut un petit rie, mais n'en bougea pas moins de sa place.

"- Je n'en suis pas encore là tu sais...

Jarlaxle rougit.

"- Désolé... je me suis laissé emporté...

"- Ca ne fait rien...

Le drow renifla.

"- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie de te protéger... ce qui est idiot puisque tu es presque aussi dangereux que moi...

"- N'est-ce pas. Comme quoi les drows ne sont pas toujours rationnels et logiques...

Jarlaxle eut un grand sourire.

"- Je suis encore moins rationnel et logique que les autres, c'est connu.

Lentement, il se mit a caresser le dos d'Entreri, cherchant autant a le détendre qu'a en profiter.

"- Hmm hmmm...

Entreri acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête comme il se détendait peu à peu...

Ravi de le voir se détendre lentement, il glissa sa main sous la chemise et continua ses caresses.

"- Tu vas encore dormir ???

"- Ca...ça te gênerait? Je dors bien avec toi..." se hâta-t-il de préciser.

Le drow décida de tenter sa chance.

"- Pas du tout mais... si tu veux bien, je m'allongerais près de toi. J'ai très mal dormit a être cassé en deux cette nuit...

Entreri hésita.

Pourtant, quand il y repensait, Jarlaxle avait plus que tenu sa parole au cours des derniers jours...

"- D'accord.

Le drow repoussa doucement l'humain, ôta ses bottes puis se glissa sous la couverture près de lui.

L'ours en peluche entre eux, il attira l'humain dans ses bras et le serra contre son torse.

"- Voila... et maintenant, dors.

Un peu tendu au départ, en sentant les bras du drow autour de lui, Entreri se détendit doucement, peu à peu...

Finalement, il poussa un petit soupir, et ferma les yeux.

Il était au chaud et en sécurité...

Jarlaxle l'embrassa sur le front et se remit à lui caresser le dos.

"- Dors... je reste avec toi..."

Lui même se sentait somnoler doucement.

Il était épuisé par toutes ces émotions.

Avec un long soupir, les dernières tensions quittèrent Entreri et il sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil, juste avoir murmuré encore.

"- Tu me referas un massage...?

"- Autant que tu veux." Ronronna le drow avant de s'endormir à son tour.


	10. Chapter 10

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que la nuit tombait à nouveau, Jarlaxle rouvrit les yeux pour la troisième fois de la journée.

Il s'étira lentement, embrassa Entreri sur le front et lui effleura les reins du bout des doigts.

"- Artemis... debout... il faut que tu manges et je croyais que tu voulais un massage.

Un peu étonné, il secoua la tête.

En deux jours, l'humain avait du dormir près de 30 heures...

Un peu ronchon, l'humain marmonna avant de se bouiner un peu plus contre le drow.

Il était bien avec ses deux nounours et n'avait pas l'intention de bouger de si tôt!

Le drow eut un sourire.

"- Debout mon petit assassin... il est l'heure..."

Il lui chatouilla encore la base des reins et commença à le caresser doucement mais plus intensément.

"- Debout, debout... allez mon petit coeur... il faut manger et te lever...

Entreri grommela encore, plus véhémentement cette fois.

"- Sieste...au chaud...

Jarlaxle se redressa pour de bon cette fois.

Il se sortit comme il pu du lit et s'étira.

Dormir tout habillé était très loin de ses habitudes et de ce qu'il aimait.

"- Debout!!!

Sans se laisser démonter, l'assassin à moitié endormi se saisit de l'ours en peluche et le serra dans ses bras avec un petit soupir.

C'était mieux que rien...

Jarlaxle renifla, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"- Il est gentil tient...

02-10-05

A mesure qu'il gardait l'ours contre lui, Entreri laissait un petit sourire satisfait orner ses lèvres...

La peluche était toute douce, et moelleuse...

Confortable...

Un long soupir lui échappa et il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Il l'aimait de plus ne plus ce jouet...

Le drow de pencha a nouveau sur lui une fois habillé de frais et vient lui chatouille la nuque du bout des doigts.

"- Entreri... debout... sinon, je te pique ton nounours.

L'assassin grogna et resserra sa prise sur la peluche.

"- J'ai encore sommeil.

"- Tu as dormit près de 30 heures en deux jours... et puis tu dois manger. Tu pourras retourner te coucher après mais il faut que tu manges d'abord. Allez, debout

Le mercenaire avait l'impression de s'adresser à un enfant de 12 ans.

Entreri ouvrit un oeil et jeta un regard méchant au drow.

"- Et quand je serai debout, tu voudras me faire prendre un bain, me raser et me pomponner, et ça prendra des heures...

"- Si tu préfères rester dans ta crasse, puer le bouc à dix mètres, libre à toi. Mais je ne dors pas avec les boucs et puis si tu prends un bain, je pourrais te faire un massage.

Quelque part, le drow trouvait la situation hilarante.

Quelques heures plus tôt, l'humain n'arrivait même pas a aligner trois mots et maintenant, il se comportait comme un tout petit boudeur.

"- S'il te plait ?

L'humain regarda un moment le drow par en dessous, puis, avec force ronchonnement et grognement, se décida à lâcher son ours et à sortir lentement du lit.

Une fois debout, il évita soigneusement le regard du mercenaire, cherchant ses affaires des yeux, et incapable de relever le nez.

Qu'allait penser le drow de lui à présent? Qu'allait-il penser de sa faiblesse?

Le drow s'approcha de l'humain et lui tendit ses affaires de toilettes.

"- Allez, va prendre ton bain pendant que je nous fait monter à manger.

Il se pencha sur lui et, sans trop réfléchir, effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

"- Si j'avais su, je t'aurais offert cette peluche plus tôt

Figé un instant à la suite de baiser, l'assassin se reprit et sortit de ses fontes le pantalon de toile qu'il portait habituellement pour dormir.

Sans plus un mot, il quitta la chambre en direction des bains.

Etrangement, le geste de Jarlaxle ne l'avait pas autant déstabilisé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Que l'elfe noir sache, à présent, et surtout sa réaction en l'apprenant le rassurait. Grandement.

A la salle commune, l'elfe passa sa commande, aveugle aux regards étranges des serveuses

Qu'il ai passé près de 48h dans sa chambre avec Entreri, qu'il monte ou fasse monter leurs repas, qu'ils ne sortent que pour le bain, commençait à interpeller les maîtres de lieux.

Quand même, un drow et un humain, déjà... deux males en plus... et puis... enfin bref...

Les sourires aguicheurs des serveurs n'étaient plus que de beaux souvenir.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Jarlaxle monta un plateau couvert de nourriture dans leur chambre et attendit le retour de l'humain.

Une bouteille d'un vin léger lui fut apportée ensuite.

Qu'un seul des deux lits soit défait n'eut pas l'air de déranger le drow, mais de beaucoup perturber la serveuse.

De son coté, Entreri se récura finalement avec plaisir, se rasa même, avant de barboter un temps dans le bassin d'eau chaude.

Sa tête n'était qu'un peu lourde, et l'eau chaude lui faisait un bien fou...

Pourtant il la quitta bientôt, se sécha rapidement une fois le vestiaire regagné, et enfila son pantalon de toile avec la chemise qu'il portait en arrivant.

Il regagna la chambre sous les regards curieux tant des serveuses que du patron mais n'y prit pas garde. Son bain lui avait ouvert un brin d'appétit et puis...

Un massage l'attendait peut être…

Dans la chambre, Jarlaxle avait finit de déposer les victuailles sur la table.

Le vin avait été mit à rafraîchir sur le bord de la fenêtre et lui même s'était posé devant son assiette.

Il avait faim mais attendait quand même l'humain.

Lorsque Entreri le rejoignit, il commença à les servir tous les deux

"- Quand même !!! Vite vite vite, j'ai **faim**!

Sans un mot, l'assassin alla poser ses affaires, puis revint et s'installa à la table.

"- Tu as si faim que ça?

"- OUI!!!" Il se mit à manger et à boire à grande vitesse. "Je te rappelle que j'ai perdu pas mal de sang et qu'il faut que je le remplace...

"- Oh...c'est vrai...

Plus modéré, l'humain grignota tranquillement et but du bout des lèvres.

Lui n'avait pas spécialement faim, mais voir le drow faire lui ouvrait un peu plus l'appétit malgré tout...

Jarlaxle avait prévu et les plats étaient suffisamment garnis pour résister à l'appétit de deux solides gaillards.

Une fois repus, un rot monstrueux lui échappa et il s'excusa, confus.

"- Désolé...

Une dernière coupe de vin coué d'eau par dessus et il s'étira lourdement.

"- Ho que ça fait du **bien**!!!"

Ravi, il repoussa son assiette et posa ses pieds sur la chaise vide près de lui.

"- La dessus, un bon massage et un petite sieste et demain, on sera frais comme des gardons !

"- Probablement oui...

L'assassin bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, repus lui aussi.

"- Décidément cette auberge est une trouvaille: bains, bonne nourriture...Presque trop beau pour être vrai.

"- Faudra voir la note!" Gloussa le drow.

Il débarrassa, alla poser le plateau ravagé devant la porte pour qu'il soit enlevé puis ôta sa chemise et alla s'installer sur le lit d'Entreri qu'il claqua de la main avant de prendre sa fiole d'huile de menthe.

"- Massage ?

Un peu gêné et refusant toujours de croiser le regard de l'elfe, Entreri n'hésita qu'une seconde avant d'ôter sa propre chemise et de venir s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

Jarlaxle l'invita à s'allonger sur le ventre, fit couler un peu d'huile dans ses mains, la réchauffa et commença à lui masser les épaules avec gentillesse.

"- Bien... alors... que faisons nous demain ??? Elisha ne devrait pas tarder à venir t'apporter ton salaire, les deux gamins sont oubliés...on a le choix." Se mit-il à papoter plus pour détourner l'attention de l'humain qu'autre chose

"- Je...je ne sais pas trop...

Petit à petit, l'assassin se détendait, tant sous l'effet du massage que du sujet de discussion, sans risque celui-là...

Il poussa un long soupir de contentement, et ferma les yeux. Jarlaxle était tellement doué...

"- C'est agréable...

"- C'est fait pour." Murmura le drow avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la nuque.

Son massage se poursuivit longuement le long du dos jusqu'aux reins où il insista un peu.

On toqua à la porte et Elisha l'ouvrit sans attendre.

"- Dites chef heu..." Il se figea et rougit. "Je... j'aurais dû attendre... dehors et... désolé je..."

Fuchsia, il détourna les yeux.

Sans s'en faire, Jarlaxle continua son massage.

"- Mets l'argent sur la table. Tu aurais autre chose en stock ?"

Le jeune homme se détourna pour poser le sac de pièces sur la table et se racla la gorge.

Toujours tourné, il posa une feuille près es pièces.

"- Quand heu... la rumeur a commencé à se répandre que Artemis Entreri était en ville, les demandes d'assassinats ont commencé à s'empiler...je vous ai fait la compilation..." Il se racla encore la gorge. "Et bien... je vais heu... vous laisser... Voila, c'est ça, vous laisser..."

Fuyant presque, il referma la porte derrière lui au grand amusement du drow et alla se prendre un verre au bar.

"- Et bien jeune homme qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?"

Encore choqué, il se commanda un verre de poire et l'avala cul sec.

"- Mon patron... et son ami... ils..." Il se passa une main sur le visage. "Et j'ai ouvert la porte et..." Il se prit un autre verre et se secoua. "Rien...du tout..."

Il paya puis sortit, encore tout tourneboulé.

Dans la chambre, Jarlaxle haussa les épaules.

Concentré sur son massage, il s'acharnait à détendre un noeud de muscles qu'il sentait juste au niveau des reins de l'humain.

Il était plus tendu qu'une corde a piano !

L'humain eut un petit gémissement.

Les sensations causées par le massage du drow étaient mitigées.

Il avait les reins sensibles, mais en même temps, extrêmement tendus depuis la visite d'Elisha...

Il avait été aussi gêné que son congénère d'être découvert dans une telle position avec Jarlaxle et la tension avait beau s'estomper peu à peu, elle revenait immédiatement après comme il essayait de repousser les petits frissons de plaisirs qui remontaient le long de son dos...

Jarlaxle continua son massage un long moment avant de soupirer avec agacement.

"- Détends toi voyons... je ne vais arriver a rien si tu te crispe toutes els deux minutes..." Son massage se fit plus tendre et plus doux, visant plus à donner du plaisir a l'humain qu'à détendre ses muscles. "Allez... détends toi...

Un autre frisson secoua visiblement l'humain, mais il fit un effort...

"- Je vais essayer...mais je ne garantis rien!" prévint-il à mi-voix.

Le drow lui embrassa encore la nuque et resta la, les lèvres sur sa peau.

"- C'est tout ce que je te demande." Ronronna-t-il pendant que ses mains descendaient sur ses flancs, plus douces que jamais.

Un autre frisson parcourut l'humain et il tâcha au mieux de vider son esprit et de ne penser à rien, de en pas prêter attention à ces mains douces qui glissaient sur sa peau, pas plus qu'aux lèvres tout aussi délicates qui restaient sur sa nuque...

Ravi de voir qu'Entreri se laissait faire, Jarlaxle continua ses premières touche dans la "rééducation sensuelle" qu'il comptait bien faire subir a l'humain.

Murmurant doucement des paroles rassurantes, il continuait ses caresses tandis que ses lèvres descendaient lentement entre les omoplates de l'assassin.

Tout doucement, il lui embrassait la colonne vertébrale, attentif au moindre signe d'inconfort.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, Entreri se crispait à peine à chaque nouveau baiser.

C'était plus fort que lui, comme ses réflexes de tueur: il ne pouvait se contrôler quand les lèvres effleuraient sa peau, même s'il se détendait à nouveau presque aussitôt.

Le drow cessa un instant ses caresses.

"- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour que j'arrête, Artemis... Jamais je ne te forcerais a quoique ce soit." Susurra-t-il doucement avant de reprendre ses petits baisers.

Ses mains jouaient toujours sur ses flancs et ses reins, tentatrices.

L'assassin hocha légèrement la tête et ferma les yeux

Il devait faire confiance à Jarlaxle

Après tout pour le moment, celui-ci n'avait fait que tenir sa parole

Même s'il doutait fortement qu'il continue à lui "faire la cours" maintenant qu'il savait

Le drow continua lentement ses caresses.

Descendant petit à petit, il finit par embrasser l'humain au creux des reins.

Après quelques baisers déposés là, il donna un petit coup de langue sur la peau douce.

Une de ses mains glissa sur le postérieur musclé.

Il voulait plus provoquer l'humain, le forcer à lui demander d'arrêter pour lui monter qu'il obéirait a la seconde.

Aussitôt Entreri sursauta et chercha à fuir la main baladeuse.

Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses.

Pas le moins du monde...

"- Jarlaxle...

Instantanément, le drow ne le toucha plus.

"- Je vais trop loin?

Un peu gêné, l'humain finit par acquiescer d'un petit hochement de tête timide.

Le drow sourit.

Il reprit un peu d'huile dans ses mains.

"- D'accord..." Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes "Puis-je continuer à te masser ou veux tu que j'arrête ?

Un peu décontenancé par le baiser, Entreri mit un temps à répondre, mais finalement, susurra quelques mots.

"- Juste un massage alors...

"- D'accord..."

Le drow se remit à un massage, un vrai cette fois, prenant bien soin de dénouer les muscles de l'humain.

Une petite heure plus tard, il arrêtait et se nettoyait les mains.

"- Voila...

"- 'rci..." marmonna juste l'humain, à moitié endormi et plus mou que de la guimauve0.

Jarlaxle lui déposa un dernier baiser entre les omoplates, quitta le lit et déposa la couverture sur l'humain.

"- Voila... dort maintenant...

"- Déjà?

Le drow hésita.

"- Et bien... à moins que tu veuilles faire autre chose..."

Il écarta les bras, lui laissant toute latitude de s'exprimer

Malgré son état peu éveillé, l'humain rosi et baissa le nez.

"- Bonne nuit..." lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres, un peu gêné.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait entendu par là...

Ou plutôt si, il savait mais...c'était un peu dérangeant...

Le drow haussa un sourcil

"- Comme tu veux... je ne sous entendait pas quelque de plus...intime tu sais..." Il se pencha encore une fois lui et prit ses lèvres avec tendresse. "Enfin... dors maintenant.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Entreri se redressa, et posa ses lèvres sur celles du drow en un baiser léger.

"- Bonne nuit." souffla-t-il encore avant de s'installer confortablement sous sa couverture.

Le drow lui redonna la peluche posée sur la table de nuit puis alla se glisser dans son propre lit.

Ca allait lui manquer de ne pas avoir sa bouillotte préférée avec lui mais...

Il se bouina sous la couette, un oreiller serré dans les bras et ferma les yeux.

Lui aussi avait du sommeil à rattraper

Entreri contempla la peluche un instant mais finalement la serra contre lui0.

C'était idiot, indigne du plus grand assassin des royaumes, puérile au possible mais tant pis. Puisqu'il devait dormir tout seul...

Il poussa un long soupir, fit son trou dans son lit, et rapidement somnola de plus belle...

Le souvenir des mains de l'elfe courrait encore sur sa peau...

Incapable de dormir seul dans son lit, le drow se tournait et se retournait sans cesse.

Il avait tellement bien dormit la veille avec l'humain danses bras...

A présent, son lit froid lui semblait bien désert...

De son coté, Entreri dormait déjà paisiblement.

Certes, pas aussi profondément que l'après midi même, mais tout de même...

Son ours bien serré dans ses bras, il soupirait de temps à autres, content...

Rapidement, Jarlaxle se leva.

Il ne pouvait dormir, il avait faim...

Grommelant a moitié, il quitta son lit, s'habilla de frais et tout en sensualité et descendit à la salle commune.

Sans se soucier des regards des serveuses, un peu dégoûtées de voir échapper un tel morceau, il se mit en chasse.

Il avait faim.

Dans son lit, Entreri, toujours avec son ours, n'entendit rien.

Il rêvait juste des mains de l'elfe noir sur sa peau...

Rien d'autre...

Dans la salle commune, l'elfe accrocha le regard d'un jeune homme comme il l'espérait.

Musclé sans l'être trop, brun, la trentaine...

Et visiblement amateur de choses dangereuses puisqu'il prit sa bouteille et vint s'attabler près de l'elfe.

Les deux hommes ne mirent pas dix minutes avant de monter dans la chambre de l'humain.

Tous les deux voulaient la même chose.

Rapidement, l'humain grimaça...

Son sommeil tranquille était troublé par quelque chose...

Des voix.

Inconnues? Non. Juste une.

L'autre...

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Jarlaxle criait et...

Assis sur son lit, il eut tout le loisir de constater qu'il était seul dans la chambre. Alors les cris venaient de...

Il n'eut pas à tendre l'oreille bien loin ni bien longtemps pour savoir que les cris du drow, ainsi que ceux d'un autre homme de toute évidence, vu sa voix grave, venaient d'une chambre mitoyenne...

Une brusque rougeur s'empara de ses joues.

A en juger par les cris qu'ils poussaient tous les deux, ce à quoi ils devaient s'adonner était agréable...

Le nez bas, l'assassin glissa à nouveau sous ses couvertures. Du mieux qu'il pouvait, il tachait d'oublier la roideur traîtresse qui s'était installée dans ses parties basses...

Entendre le drow donner ainsi de la voix lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas croisé de fille de harem depuis bien longtemps, qu'il n'était pas de marbre, qu'il avait des hormones et...

Que les mains de Jarlaxle étaient douces sur sa peau...

Avec un grognement rageur, il rabattit d'un coup sec la couverture sur sa tête.

Et lui qui pensait passer une bonne nuit...

De l'autre coté de la cloison et pendant encore une bonne heure, le drow et son jouet du jour continuèrent a s'en donner à cœur joie.

Enfin, les deux hommes se séparèrent.

Le drow prit le temps d'aller se laver rapidement pour ne pas puer le vieux bouc puis revint se glisser dans son lit.

Bien apaisé à présent malgré ses griffures de ses hanches et de ses épaules qui le lançaient, il s'endormit aussitôt.

Un long moment, Entreri observa le drow dans le noir.

Pendant qu'il se traitait de tous les noms d'avoir cru que, il regardait l'elfe dormir paisiblement.

Pendant un moment, il avait pensé que peut être, Jarlaxle le voyait réellement comme un ami...

Alors qu'il s'occupait de lui, même après avoir su, il s'était dit qu'effectivement, Jarlaxle pourrait peut être lui montrer...

A présent, un goût amer restait dans sa bouche. Il doutait fort recevoir encore un massage, ou même rien qu'une pâquerette cueillie dans un champs. Le drow avait eu ce qu'il recherchait, tout au moins une bonne partie, dans les bras d'un inconnu, et les choses retrouveraient sans doute leur cours dès le lendemain matin...

Il retint un petit soupir désolé, et se retourna dans son lit, faisant face au mur, offrant son dos à son compagnon de chambre. Comme un petit garçon, il reprit sa peluche dans ses bras.

Il se sentirait peut être moins...vide, ainsi...

Jarlaxle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup.

Le soleil se levait juste, il faisait beau, les oiseaux chantaient, ses hormones ne le titillaient plus, bref, tout allait bien...

Folâtre, il quitta son lit sur la pointe des pieds, s'habilla puis descendit rapidement a la salle commune.

Une simple tasse de thé rapidement avalé plus tard, il courrait presque au marchée.

Une demi heure plus tard, alors que les coqs chantaient a peine, il retourna à sa chambre.

Un sourire d'enfant au visage, il répandit que le sol le petit sac de pétales de roses qu'il avait acheté, posa une rose rouge dans un verre sur la table de nuit près d'Entreri ainsi qu'une toute petit peluche de lapin, grosse comme un poing.

Satisfait de ses bêtises, il descendit à la salle commune pour son petit déjeuner.

Ronchon après un sommeil agité, Entreri s'éveilla après le second passage de l'elfe.

Prêt à jouer les ours mal luné, il s'extirpa de ses couvertures, bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, et s'assit sur son lit...

Pour se figer, bouche bée, telle une carpe.

Sur sa table de chevet, une rose, et un lapin en peluche.

Par terre, des pétales...de roses visiblement...

Sa mauvaise humeur douchée tout net, l'assassin se laissa glisser sous sa couverture, après avoir soigneusement prit la rose sur sa table de chevet. Il respira doucement son parfum et un petit sourire vint s'inscrire sur ses traits...

Finalement...Jarlaxle continuait...

Il la remit dans le verre, et, après avoir prélevé le lapin avec autant de précautions qu'il avait pris la rose, se glissa complètement sous ses couvertures.

Finalement, la journée commençait plutôt bien...

Dans la salle commune, Jarlaxle avait prit un bon petit déjeuner.

A présent repus, il alla panser leurs chevaux avant de se souvenir de la liste laissée par Elisha.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il remonta dans la chambre et alla prendre la liste.

Installé sur le bord de la fenêtre, il se mit à la détailler.

Entreri observa un moment l'elfe qui visiblement n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était réveillé

"- Bonjour

Jarlaxle releva les yeux et eut un sourire tendre, infiniment détendu.

"- Bonjour, bonjour, mon cher assassin.

Il quitta sa place près de la fenêtre et s'in se poser au pied du lit.

Joueur, il attrapa un orteil à travers la couverture et le tordit gentiment.

"- Enfin réveillé...je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de monsieur lapinou.

Aussitôt Entreri rangea son pied en grommelant.

"- Oui mais ça ne t'oblige pas à m'enquiquiner!

"- C'est affectueux." Sourit le drow avant de venir piquer ses lèvres d'un baiser.

Joyeux comme tout, il retourna à sa liste

"- Il est presque 10h au fait...

"- Tu es bien joyeux ce matin..." remarque l'humain l'air de rien

Jarlaxle eut un grand sourire.

"- J'ai évacué un certain stress et même et stress certain. C'est toujours bien mieux pour avoir la tête froide...

Il reposa la liste sur la table puis vint se percher sur une chaise.

"- Tu vas encore rester au lit toute la journée ?

"- Pourquoi? Tu aurais quelque chose contre?

Le drow eut un petit rire.

"- Ha, mais tu es grand mon cher ami, tu es grand !! Bon, tu ne fais pas très grand avec ta peluche mais...

Il tendit la main et effleura les deux peluches.

"- C'est adorable de te voir avec.

"- Je suis pas adorable!" bougonna l'assassin en serrant un peu plus ses peluches contre lui.

"- bien sur que tu es adorable. Tu me donnes envie de te faire un gros câlin...

L'assassin sentit le rose lui monter aux joues, mais ne dit rien, outre quelques bougonnements et ronchonnement, qui pouvaient tout aussi bien être mis sur le compte de son manque de caféine...

"- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

"- Toi..." Murmura le drow. Il se pencha sur l'humain et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. "Rien que toi...

Entreri détourna les yeux, les joues et la nuque en feu.

"- Je parlais de la liste..." souffla-t-il.

Le drow se permit un sourire charmeur.

"- Oups ???"

Il alla chercher la liste, s'assit sur le lit près de l'humain, passa un bras autours de lui pour tenir la liste a deux mains et la lui laisser lire en même temps que lui

"- Alors, nous avons... Des assassinats, c'est étonnant... dont. Un marchant, un autre marchand, un prêtre, un chien…UN CHIEN ??? Bon, un chien...

"- Un chien??

Le drow se gratta la tempe.

"- Ben... lis toi même. Rex, berger fauve de 4 ans.

"- Mais pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait-il faire assassiner une pauvre bête?

Tout à sa lecture de la liste, Entreri s'appuyait sans même s'en rendre compte contre Jarlaxle.

Tout content, le drow laissait faire l'humain avec une satisfaction béate.

"- Ben... j'en sais rien. C'est peut-être l'héritier d'une vieille folle excentrique et l'héritier normal veut faire abattre l'animal pour hériter ????

Entreri était tout chaud et sentait bon le sommeil contre lui.

"- Peut être...Mais c'est ennuyeux: il n'y a aucun détail sur le pourquoi des contrats...

"- Heu... je pourrais demander à Elisha plus de détails si tu veux..."

Il se pencha sans pouvoir résister et embrassa l'assassin dans le cou.

Il sentait tellement bon et sa peau était si douce juste là...

Machinalement, l'assassin pencha la tête, laissant meilleur accès au drow.

Bien malgré lui, il commençait à prendre plaisir à ces légers baisers et ses caresses déguisées glissées au milieu des massages...

Ravi de voir l'humain de laisser un peu aller, le drow poussa un peu son avantage.

Son baiser glissa jusque sur la gorge de l'assassin puis remonta sur ses lèvres.

Il les effleura tout doucement puis le lâcha.

"- Tes lèvres aussi sont douces...

Entreri se lécha les lèvres du bout de la langue, mais se contenta de détourner le regard, le rose aux joues.

Il détestait rougir comme une pucelle mais il ne pouvait rien y faire malgré toute sa volonté...

Le drow posa un doigt sur sa joue et le força gentiment à le regarder.

"- Et tu es superbe quand tu rougis." Ronronna encore le drow avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

L'assassin préféra fermer les yeux et se laisser faire plutôt que tenter de nier la moquerie du drow. Ca n'attirerait rien de bon de toute façon...

Plus que content de l'abandon de l'humain, Jarlaxle posa la liste et changea de position.

Face a lui a présent, il pouvait l'embrasser sans se dévisser le cou, couvrir sa gorge de baisers, lui effleurer le cou et les épaules du bout des doigts...

Un peu crispé, Entreri se laissait faire pourtant...

Il devait bien reconnaître que les caresses et les baisers de l'elfe noir étaient des plus agréables. Jarlaxle ne demandait rien, n'exigeait rien... Il était juste prévenant et...tendre.

Très tendre...

Au bout d'un moment, le drow se recula.

Un petit sourire presque timide aux lèvres, il s'excusa.

"- Désolé...je prends les commandes et je ne te laisse rien faire...

Entreri se crispa d'un coup et se redressa.

"- C'est rien.

A peine son murmure lâcher, il quittait le lit, et se mettait en quête de vêtements dignes de ce nom...

Le drow se leva à son tour.

Doucement, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'humain et posa son visage contre son dos.

"- Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas, mais..." Il le serra tendrement contre lui, de la façon la plus innocente possible. "Et puis j'ai mal dormi sans ma petite bouillotte préférée.

"- Tu n'en avais pas une autre?" demanda simplement l'humain sans la moindre animosité ou le moindre reproche.

"- Il y a une grosse différence entre une bouillotte et un jouet hygiénique et consentant mon cher ami." s'amusa le drow en rougissant furieusement. Il posa son front contre le dos de l'humain, un peu gêné. "Désolé.

"- A quel propos?

"- De n'être qu'un drow..." Il lui caressa doucement le ventre, les yeux clos. "Tu es tout chaud...

"- Tu es sûr qu'il était vraiment pour cela, ce "désolé"...?" souffla encore l'assassin en posant machinalement une main sur celle du drow.

"- Entre autre oui... je ne sais pas vraiment moi même." ronronna le drow en continuant a le caresser doucement. "Dis... Je pourrais dormir avec toi ce soir ????"

Entreri garda le silence un moment, réfléchissant à sa demande.

Il appuya un peu plus sa main sur celle de Jarlaxle, ralentissant sa course sur son ventre.

"- Juste dormir?

"- Juste dormir... et... peut-être échanger quelques caresses et baisers... mais juste si tu es d'accord !" Rassura le drow, espérant qu'Artemis commençait à lui faire confiance.

"- Pour ça...on verra..." finit par murmurer l'assassin, timide presque. "Mais...pour le reste, c'est d'accord.


	11. Chapter 11

Satisfait, le drow se pencha sur lui et piqua une fois de plus ses lèvres d'un baiser.

"- Merci..." Il immobilisa sa main sur le ventre de l'humain et le tira doucement jusqu'à ce que sa tête repose au creux de son cou. "Que dirais-tu aujourd'hui de faire le tour de la ville à la recherche d'un nouveau contrat?

Entreri retint difficilement un petit soupir content. Il était de lus en plus détendu face aux attentions de l'elfe, et...il les appréciait un peu aussi il devait bien avouer...

"- Elisha n'a pas apporté des missions?

Le drow reprit le papier oublié sur ses genoux.

Il aimait de plus en plus sentir l'humain dans ses bras.

Machinalement, il effleura la nuque d'Entreri des lèvres avant de lui remontrer le document.

"- Et bien... à par Rex le chien, nous avant pas mal de choses. Tu es très prisé comme assassin mon cher cœur...

"- Il faut croire que je suis jugé efficace...

"- Tu l'es, mon assassin." Confirma le drow en se remettant à lui effleurer gentiment le ventre, simple petite caresse tendre et sans rien de tendancieux. Il relut la liste un moment. "Un patron de bordel, ça te tente??? Visiblement ses filles veulent s'en débarrasser...prime de 10 000 pièces d'or.

"- Il est comment?

"- D'après le papier, c'est un quinquagénaire visiblement violent avec ses filles

"- Alors il ne les touchera plus." l'assassin marqua un silence, réfléchissant à la chose. "Elle ne devront que la moitié..." ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Le drow eut un sourire tendre.

"- Tu deviens gentil avec l'age mon cœur..." Il se pencha encore sur lui et l'embrassa une fois de plus. "Tu es chaud...

"- Dis moi que je suis une bonne bouillotte aussi!" ronchonna le tueur. "Et puis...je ne deviens pas gentil. Artemis Entreri n'est pas gentil.

"- Artemis Entreri est un coeur d'artichaut, mais il n'y a que moi qui le sait et cela restera notre petit secret." Ronronna le drow avant de l'embrasser encore dans le cou.

"- Et oui, j'adore t'avoir comme bouillotte mon petit coeur...

Pour toute réponse, l'assassin se contenta de ronchonner et de croiser les bras sur son torse.

Non il n'était ni un coeur d'artichaut, ni de quoique se soit d'autre d'ailleurs, il n'était pas un "petit cœur" non plus, et puis de toutes façon, il n'avait rien du bouillotte.

Non mais!

Jarlaxle éclata d'un chaud rire de gorge.

Il quitta sa place et se bouina plus étroitement contre l'assassin

"- J'ai droit à un câlin??? A moins que tu ne veuilles encore étudier la liste... tu as le choix dans plus de 50 missions

Marmonnant toujours, L'assassin glissa un peu maladroitement un bras autour de la taille du drow. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de "donner un câlin" comme le lui demandait Jarlaxle...

Il l'attira un peu contre lui, mais n'en cessa pas pour autant ses grognements.

On n'avait pas idée de le traiter de bouillotte. Et de gentil par dessus le marché!

Jarlaxle se mit instantanément à ronronner de satisfaction.

Il prenait de plus en plus plaisir à la présence de l'humain.

C'était étrange, mais il se sentait... en paix, avec l'humain.

Il sentait les pulsions homicides inhérentes à sa race s'adoucir, sa soif de pouvoir disparaître...

Entreri le détendait

"- Tu es mon petit lapin à moi...

"- Un lapin?? J'aurai vraiment tout entendu!!

Le drow lui tira la langue.

Il le lâcha et alla s'asseoir sur la table.

"- Que faisons nous aujourd'hui alors ?? Courses, promenade ?

L'assassin hausas un sourcil, un peu perplexe.

"- Tu ne disais pas qu'il fallait que je me trouve un autre contrat?

"- Certes, mais il faudra le signaler a Elisha de toute façon, c'est lui qui gère ce genre d'affaire comme ça.

Il eut un sourire immense.

"- Et puis... j'ai une course importante a faire...tu aimes le rouge ???

"- Effectivement...Le rouge? Pour...quoi exactement?

"- Hoooo... pour rien... " Sourit le drow, les yeux rêveurs. Il était sur que son assassin serait superbe avec une chemise rouge très foncée, en satin. "Tu es vraiment sûr...?" demanda

Entreri, immédiatement soupçonneux.

C'est qu'il commençait à le connaître son drow...

Le drow se rebouina contre lui, cherchant a lui changer les idées.

"- Ouaip... je suis sur..." Il lui mordilla le cou. "Alors, on va signaler que tu prends le mac?

Entreri réprima un soupir langoureux, et pencha simplement la tête pour lui donner meilleur accès.

"- Oui...nous pouvons y aller...

Jarlaxle l'embrassa encore une fois sur le cou.

"- Et bien allons y. j'ai hâte de rentrer et de me glisser dans tes bras.

Il eut un petit sourire tendre.

"- Alors... Elisha, courses, fleuriste, ballade dans le parc et on revient ici. Ça te va comme promenade ???

Il avait un peu l'impression de "sortir" pour la première fois de sa vie.

Entreri offrit un regard suspicieux au drow

Ces histoires de courses et de fleuriste ne lui disait rien qui vaille mais après tout...pourquoi pas...

"- Bon...très bien...

Ravi, le drow battit des mains une seconde avant de nouer ses longs doigts fin a celles de l'humain.

"- Et bien allons y.

Satisfait comme tout, il laissa Entreri s'habiller, sans le détailler ni même poser les yeux sur lui, se coiffer rapidement, puis il le guida jusqu'à son bureau pour faire noter la mission qu'il avait accepté par Elisha, sans se soucier une seconde de la magnifique couleur rouge brique que prirent les joues du jeune homme en les voyant.

Une fois les formalités accomplies, il traîna Entreri au marché, l'abandonna quelques minutes puis revint se coller a lui, deux paquets a la main.

"- Haaa, mon assassin... " Il lui bécota le cou.

Entreri jeta un regard alentour, un peu gêné des démonstration affectives de l'elfe au milieu de tant de monde...

Il n'avait pas l'habitude et ne pensait pas pouvoir la prendre de si tôt…

"- Tu...tu as beaucoup de courses à faire?

Le drow montra ses deux paquets.

"- Comme tu vois, j'ai fini!" Il reprit les doigts de l'humain. "Que dirais tu d'aller déjeuner quelque part ?

"- Et bien...pourquoi pas...

Le comportement de Jarlaxle intriguait de plus en plus l'assassin... Jamais il ne l'avait vu ni aussi folâtre, ni aussi content de luis même, deux choses qui en soit n'auguraient pas forcément grand-chose de bon...

Satisfait au delà des mots, le drow embrassa une fois de plus l'assassin dans le cou avant de le traîner le long des rues jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un restaurant qui l'inspire.

"- Spécialités de viandes et fondues... ça, ça me botte..." Il entra dans le petit restaurant. "Bonjour, bonjour..." Un regard polaire et tout sauf cordial des maîtres des lieux le refroidir quelque peu. "Quel accueil...

09-10-05

"- Et à quoi t'attendais-tu exactement? Je te rappelle que les humains standard n'aiment pas vraiment les drows...

Jarlaxle sortit une pièce d'or de sa tunique et la jeta au commerçant qui la saisit avidement.

"- A un minimum de respect pour le métal jaune, mon cher Artemis..." Sourit le drow avant de glisser son bras sous le sien et de le traîner vers une table, tout au fond de l'auberge.

"- Votre carte." Demanda-t-il à l'aubergiste sans se soucier davantage de ses mauvaises grâces

L'ombre d'un petit sourire aux lèvres, l'assassin appuya son menton dans ses mains liées, ses coudes appuyés sur la table.

"- Tout ceci t'amuse follement, n'est-ce pas?

Le drow eut un sourire des plus lumineux.

"- Embêter ces aubergiste ??? Infiniment..." La carte a la main, il la lue un moment avant de se décider pour une fondue a la viande à volonté. "Et toi, que prendra tu mon coeur ?

Entreri rosit sous le sobriquet, et se camoufla derrière sa carte, pour finalement se décider pour une cote de boeuf accompagnée de légumes verts et de pommes de terre frites...

"- Un jour les humains ne te laisseront pas jouer comme tu l'entends...

Le drow haussa les épaules.

"- Alors ce sera le moment de modifier les règles du jeu...

"- Dans quel sens?

"- Dans le sens aiguilles d'une montre voyons ! C'est évident !" rit le drow avant d'attraper la main de l'humain, de lui embrasser le bout des doigts, puis de le lâcher après lui avoir déposé un bleuet dans sa paume.

L'assassin observa un instant le bleuet au creux de sa paume, et le rose monta un peu plus à ses joues.

Il le garda dans sa main malgré tout, et comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, il se contenta de grommeler pour cacher son malaise...

"- Tu vas dévaliser les parterres publics.

Le sourire du drow se fit plus tendre

"- Et bien, je mettrais quelques pots de fleurs en culture sur le balcon, comme ça, j'aurais toujours une fleur ou deux a t'offrir" Ronronna-t-il avant de lui planter une petite pâquerette dans les cheveux

Le rose s'accentua un peu plus encore sur les joues de l'assassin qui baissa le nez sur le menu qu'une serveuse ne tarda pas à leur enlever en prenant leur commande.

Il ne savait jamais comment réagir face à ce genre de phrases, à la fois douces et tellement gênantes pour lui... L'elfe devait le savoir mais rien ne l'empêchait de s'y adonner pourtant, hélas.

"- Pourquoi cherches-tu à nous mettre mal à l'aise comme ça?

Jarlaxle se figea immédiatement.

Il tendit la main, retira la fleur des cheveux de l'humain et la posa près de lui.

"- Ce n'est pas mon but." Murmura-t-il doucement, mettant instantanément de la distance en eux.

Aussitôt, Entreri reprit la petite fleur, observant le bleuet et la pâquerette l'un à coté de l'autre. Proche, et très différents à la fois... Un peu comme Jarlaxle et lui finalement...

Il eut un petit soupir désolé, et secoua doucement la tête.

"- Pourquoi persistes-tu, Jarlaxle?" souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres, le regard toujours porté sur ses fleurs. "Pourquoi autant insister?

Le drow resta silencieux un long moment.

"- Je ne sais pas..."

Il ferma les yeux un instant.

Il insistait parce qu'il aimait offrir quelque chose a Entreri...

Il insistait parce qu'il adorait voir l'étincelle d'étonnement timide et presque heureux dans ses yeux...

Il sursauta soudain et détourna la tête.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé a voix haute.

Pivoine à présent, Entreri détourna le regard, lui aussi gêné.

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, avant de briser le silence lourd qui s'était posé sur eux, toujours dans un filet de voix.

"- Personne... personne ne m'a jamais rien donner...sans attendre quelque chose en retour...

Le drow baissa les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise tout soudain.

"- Je n'attends rien, Entreri... rien...

Il s'éloigna encore un peu de l'humain.

Il se sentait de plus en plus bizarre quand l'humain était avec lui.

Il mourrait d'envie de lui faire plaisir tout en craignant de plus en plus de se faire aboyer dessus.

Comme si Jarlaxle Baenre avait peur de quoi que ce soit !!

Entreri l'observa à la dérobée un moment.

"- En es-tu bien certain, Jarlaxle Baenre?

Le drow le fixa un moment.

"- Je ne "veux" rien. Dire que je "n'espère" pas quelque chose serait mentir. Mais je ne "veux" rien...

"- Mais...tu ne fais pas vraiment tout cela pour rien..." Entreri baissa le nez, plus malheureux que jamais, et reprit, encore un ton plus bas. "Je suis certain que tu trouveras c que tu cherches au détour d'une ruelle, près du port. Je te l'offre, si tu veux...

Le drow secoua la tête.

"- Je ne veux pas d'une pute, Entreri. Si je veux quelqu'un pour chauffer mon lit, je n'ai qu'à claquer des doigts pour l'avoir." Il soupira tristement. "Je veux juste..." Il se tut et rougit si fort que même malgré sa peau noir, Entreri aurait pu le voir.

Il voulait juste que l'humain accepte qu'il ait de l'affection pour lui.

10-10-05

Entreri fronça légèrement les sourcils, curieux. Il n'avait jamais vu le drow se comporter ainsi, et ce détail l'interpellait de pus en plus...

"- Tu veux juste...?

La serveuse choisit ce moment pour leur apporter leurs plats respectifs, avec l'aide d'une de ses collègues.  
Entreri la remercia d'un hochement de tête, et reporta son regard sur Jarlaxle. A présent que la question, était posée, il comptait bien obtenir une réponse...

Jarlaxle détourna encore les yeux et baissa le nez.  
A mi voix, si bas qu'il doutait que l'assassin l'entende, il murmura. 

"- Je veux juste que tu acceptes ma tendresse...C'est tout...

"- Tu veux juste...?" demanda encore Entreri, n'ayant pas entendu l'elfe. "Tu peux être honnête. Je ne vais pas te sauter à la gorge pour autant...

"- Je veux juste que tu acceptes la tendresse que j'ai pour toi." Répéta doucement le drow, étrangement mal à l'aise.

Entreri marqua une longue pose, contemplant cet aspect nouveau de la situation. C'était pour le moins étrange et inattendu, et plus encore venant de Jarlaxle...

"- Personne n'a jamais eu...cela pour moi. Alors...laisse moi m'y faire...

"- Je n'ais jamais éprouvé cela avant. C'est dur aussi pour moi de m'y faire..." soupira le drow

"- Oh...

Cette fois, l'humain rougit légèrement. Ce que venait de lui dire le drow sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles, et le mettait curieusement mal à l'aise...  
Il se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise avant de s'emparer de ses couverts quand un grognement brisa le silence tendu qui s'étendait entre eux.

"- N'avais-tu pas faim tout à l'heure? Si tu ne manges pas, ta viande va s'en aller sans te demander ton avis...

Et pour bien illustrer son propos, il tendit le bras et piqua un petit bout de viande du bout de sa fourchette.

"- Très fine..." constata-t-il simplement en goûtant la viande crue.

Son appétit envolé, le drow fit quand même un effort.  
Il piqua un morceau de viande sur sa fourchette et mit la viande à frire dans le caquelon.  
Sans étonnement, la viande se trouva dure, filandreuse et grasse. 

"- On essaye de ne pas faire revenir la clientèle inappropriée." Murmura le drow avant de reposer ses couverts, la moitié de son assiette à peine de finie

Désolé sans trop savoir pour quelle raison, Entreri reposa ses propres couverts, son propre plat à moitié fini. Il jeta une pièce sur la table, et se leva, en colère que l'on traite Jarlaxle ainsi. Comme si un individu aussi fantasque et qui lui offrait des fleurs et des nounours pouvait être dangereux!

"- Viens. Allons déjeuner ailleurs, où la nourriture mérite de porter ce nom...

Il prit sa pâquerette et son bleuet, et jeta un regard meurtrier à l'aubergiste. Humain stupide...

Le drow haussa les épaules.  
Il ne le montrait jamais, mais il avait l'habitude de ce genre de traitements.  
Il était normal que les humains réagissent ainsi devant drow, race réputée dangereuse et sournoise.  
Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, il n'avait plus envie de se montrer sournois et dangereux.  
Il était fatigué...

De plus en plus furieux contre l'aubergiste, l'assassin vint doucement glisser ses doigts dans la main de l'elfe noir et l'entraîna au dehors.

"- Viens. Rentrons.

Étonné par le geste de l'humain mais l'appréciant a sa juste valeur, le drow se contenta de hocher la tête, un sourire très doux sur les lèvres. 

"- Au moins on y mange bien..." 

Il serra un instant la main d'Entreri dans la sienne  
Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas monter la main de l'assassin a ses lèvres mais parvint a se retenir.  
Il ne voulait pas gâcher le geste de son assassin

Entreri répondit par l'ombre d'un sourire, avant de jeter une nouvelle fois un regard meurtrier à l'aubergiste.

"- Et le service y est bien plus correct que dans certains trous à rats...

Le drow haussa les épaules. 

"- Ce n'est pas bien grave va... 

Il jouissait réellement de la main de l'humain dans la sienne

"- Pour moi ça l'est..." souffla finalement l'assassin en serrant doucement la main du drow dans la sienne. "Qu'ils restent dans leur imbécillité crasse. D'autres sont plus intelligents, et du même coup plus intéressant...

Le drow eut toutes les peines du monde à se rengorger.  
Lentement, il se rapprocha de l'humain et posa sa tête sur son épaule. 

"- En effet, bien plus..." 

Un infime sourire aux lèvres, il se mit à espérer que peut-être, il aurait ce qu'il voulait  
un jour

Crispé un instant, Entreri parvint à se détendre peu à peu et à oblitérer les quelques regards en biais dont ils écopaient...  
Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être regardé ainsi. Normalement, c'est avec respects, voire même avec crainte que l'on posait les yeux sur lui.  
Pas avec mépris...  
Il inspira longuement, tâchant de se détendre au mieux. Jarlaxle avait eu l'air affecté par l'attitude de l'aubergiste...  
A moins que ce ne fut par la sienne...  
Soudain, il fut tiré de ses pensées par les fleurs gardées soigneusement au creux de sa paume...

"- J'aurais une course à faire..." lâcha-t-il distraitement.

Le drow le lâcha aussitôt. 

"- Ho... et bien... On se retrouve à l'auberge alors ? 

Jarlaxle avait besoin de se relaxer un minimum et de se rappeler qu'il était un drow, pas un adolescent timide incapable de savoir ce qu'il faisait

"- Oui, à l'auberge...

Avec une dernière pression sur la main du drow, l'assassin récupéra la sienne puis se détourna dans une rue commerçante.  
S'il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait dans la main, il lui faudrait un volume, épais, relié, et...  
Il secoua doucement la tête. Le voilà qui se comportait comme une donzelle énamourée à présent!  
Pourtant...  
Il ne détourna pas ses pas, bien au contraire...

De retour à l'auberge, le drow alla s'enfoncer dans l'eau de la grande baignoire de l'établissement, en permanence pleine d'une eau chaude à la très légère odeur piquante.  
De l'eau de source sans doute...

Une fois à mariner dans l'eau depuis quelques minutes, il commença enfin a se détendre.  
Au moins jusqu'a ce que l'aubergiste entre dans la pièce après avoir sommairement toqué à la porte. 

"- Je vais vous demander de quitter mon établissement. 

Le drow haussa un sourcil.  
Il commençait à en avoir soupé des humains. 

"- Et pour quel motif ?  
"- Vos...relations avec votre...ami, vont finir par jeter le discrédit sur l'honnêteté de mon établissement. 

Les yeux du drow s'étrécirent.  
Un sourire en tout point sadique et rappelant brusquement qu'il **était** un drow monta a ses lèvres. 

"- Vraiment ??

Soudain beaucoup moins motivé, l'humain recula de deux pas.  
Le drow était nu devant lui mais...C'était un drow, donc dangereux...  
Jarlaxle se vêtit rapidement puis alla dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Entreri.  
Il fouilla rapidement dans ses fontes et en tira une bourse joufflue. 

"- Ton auberge est à moi, petit…" Siffla-t-il, les yeux étrécis de colère. 

L'humain se plaqua contre le mur.  
Il ramassa néanmoins la bourse et hoqueta.  
Elle était pleine de pierreries.  
Avec ça, il pouvait prendre sa retraite !!! 

"- Tu vireras tes affaires, nous prendrons ton appartement  
"- Mais mon auberge n'est pas a vendre !!!" 

Jarlaxle se coiffa de son chapeau. 

"- Plus maintenant, en effet puisque je viens de l'acheter... mais je suis brave, tu peux rester au dessus de l'étable et continuer à vaquer à tes occupations... 

L'humain n'insista pas plus.  
Il avait joué à l'idiot et perdu.  
Et surtout, il tenait bien trop à sa vie pour tenter quoique ce soir contre le drow...

Loin de telles considérations, Entreri s'était arrêté dans une échoppe et tâchait de trancher son dilemme cornélien.  
Il avait face à lui deux volumes de cuir reliés, de taille semblables et de même épaisseur. Le prix n'était en aucun cas une importance, ils avaient sensiblement le même, seul le motif de leur couverture lui posait problème.  
Epées croisées, finement ouvragées, ou cerf chargeant?  
Il réfléchit encore un instant avant de se décider pour celui arborant deux épées croisées au dessus d'un dragon dormant paisiblement. Les armes lui semblaient plus...appropriées à sa personne qu'un motif de chasse...  
Il paya le marchant, et repartit, content, son volume sous le bras, en direction de l'auberge.  
Il songeait déjà à un endroit où le camoufler. Il ne tenait en aucune manière à ce que le drow le découvre...  
Plutôt mourir sous mille tortures que de lui avouer qu'il comptait mettre dedans les fleurs qu'il lui avait offertes jusque là!  
Mais au moins...  
Au moins il en garderait tout de même une trace, quand l'elfe déciderait de partir, pour rentrer chez lui...


	12. Chapter 12

Installé dans ses nouveaux quartiers, le drow eut un sourire railleur.  
Ca faisait du bien de se sentir soi même...  
l'aubergiste avait déménagé ainsi que sa petite famille dans le logement au dessus de l'écurie et lui même se sentait très bien..  
Une porte directe donnait sur la salle de bain, les lieux disposaient de leur petite cuisine privée...bref, c'était parfait !!!  
Ne manquait plus qu'un assassin dans la place et les choses seraient... parfaites !

Satisfait de son achat, l'assassin en question regagnait justement l'auberge.  
Il entra, et monta distraitement les escaliers, pour pousser la porte...  
...et trouver sa chambre vidée.  
Et pas uniquement de ses affaires, mais aussi de celles de son compagnon à la peau sombre et aux oreilles pointues...  
Il ressortit, ferma la porte, et depuis le couloir héla l'aubergiste.

L'aubergiste le foudroya du regard. 

"- Si vous cherchez votre… Ami…" Susurra-t-il avec autant de venin que possible "Il a changé de chambre. Il est tout au fond du couloir." Siffla l'homme avec un regard meurtrier pour la porte. 

Jamais il n'avouerait avoir eut peur du drow

Surpris, Entreri fronça les sourcils, mais tourna tout de même les talons sur un simple "merci", pour aller frapper à la porte en question.

"- Jarlaxle?

Le drow alla lui ouvrir, un immense sourire aux lèvres.  
Heureux comme tout, il lui fit faire le tour du propriétaire.  
Ils avaient même un bureau a présent !!!  
Il pourrait s'occuper de ses obligations sans bouger de son "chez lui" tout nouvellement acquis.  
Très satisfait, il ne pus s'empêcher de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'Entreri avant de se remettre a sautiller partout de satisfaction.

De plus en plus perplexe, Entreri finit par se planter au milieu de la pièce principale.

"- Jarlaxle...tu n'es pas en train de me dire que…que tu as...

"- Ben quoi ??? Elle est bien notre nouvelle chambre non ??? 

Jamais il n'irait avouer qu'il avait acheté l'auberge. Mais plus il y pensait, plus l'idée de jouer les aubergistes le bottait

L'assassin prit une longue inspiration.

"- Et pourquoi avons-nous déménagé?

"- Tu ne trouves pas la chambre plus belle ??? Et puis on a un accès plus rapide et plus tranquille à la salle de bain. Et tu connais mon amour des bains !!!" Il éclata d'un rire chaud. "Allez!! Ne fais pas la tête !!! En plus, on a vue sur le parc !

"- C'est vrai mais...cela va nous coûter une fortune...

Le sourire du drow s'élargit.

"- Ne t'en fait pas... j'ai... fait un deal avec l'aubergiste. Du genre qui ne se refuse pas...

"- Tu l'as menacé?

Jarlaxle se récria, scandalisé. 

"- Même pas ! C'est lui qui m'a menacé!

Il s'assit dans un profond fauteuil en cuir et se mit à bouder

"- Lui? Il t'a menacé? Et de quoi exactement?" demanda l'humain, un peu perplexe.

A part lui quel humain serait assez fou pour menacer un drow??

soirée

Jarlaxle fit la moue.

"- Il a osé sous-entendre que notre relation était amorale et a voulu nous jeter dehors. Je l'ai juste convaincu du contraire et sans armes s'il te plait!

Plus perplexe que jamais, Entreri haussa un sourcil comme il croisait les bras sur son torse.

"- Et...il s'est laissé convaincre? Comme ça?

Le drow renâcla encore un peu mais finit pas lâcher le morceau.

"- Ben non je l'ai un peu aidé avec quelques piécettes.

"- Bien. Je préfère cela.

Et sans plus sembler chiffonné, l'assassin alla voir dans ses fontes...

Avec soin, veillant bien à garder le dos tourné vers l'elfe noir, il en sortit les petites fleurs que le drow lui avait déjà offertes, et les glissa avec le bleuet et la pâquerette du jour avec soin dans le volume avant de le refermer tout aussi soigneusement, pour le ranger dans son sac.

Content, il se retourna alors, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"- Ainsi donc, tu as convaincu l'aubergiste de nous céder cet appartement...et à moindre coût j'imagine?

Le drow renifla, très fier de lui.

"- Bien évidemment !!!" il se vautra sur un lit moelleux. "C'est quand même bien plus agréable. Et tu as vu, il y a un petit balcon qui donne sur le jardin derrière... on pourra y dîner si tu veux...

"- Les balcons sont exposés." rétorqua aussitôt l'humain, ses habitudes revenant au galop.

"- Pas tant que ça, on vois pas grand chose du jardin...

"- Vraiment...?

Entreri quitta son lit, et se rendit sur le balcon en question.

Prudent, il fit pas après pas, vérifiant angles de vues et possibilités pour un individu hostile...

Finalement, quand il parvint à la balustrade, il jeta un dernier regard alentour et eut un hochement de tête satisfait. De toute évidence, l'elfe noir avait raison. Le balcon était tout à fait sûr...

"- Effectivement, les possibilités sont limitées.

Le drow applaudit, ravi.

"- Bien!!! Alors nous dînons la ce soir, c'est décidé! Et c'est moi qui prépare le repas...un petit dîner au chandelle sous les étoiles...rien que toi et moi...

Immédiatement, l'humain se sentit mal à l'aise.

"- Tu...tu te moques encore Jarlaxle...Tu ne devrais pas...

Le drow soupira, son enthousiasme instantanément douché.

"- Je ne me moque pas..." Il haussa les épaules et alla prendre un panier. "Je vais faire des courses pour le dîner.

Avant qu'il ne sorte, l'assassin le rattrapa par le bras. La tête basse, il lâcha dans un murmure.

"- Je suis désolé. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude...

Jarlaxle eut un doux sourire.

"- Moi non plus... je suis désolé d'être aussi envahissant... j'essaie... de me tenir tranquille tu sais. Mais c'est dur!

L'humain resta immobile un instant, hésitant. Si les dores du drow étaient vrais, évidemment, les choses ne devaient pas être simples pour lui...

Il hésita encore une fraction de seconde, mais finalement se pencha sur l'elfe, et effleura ses lèvres des siennes...

"- Je n'aime pas les endives, ni les artichauts." souffla-t-il, le rose aux joues.

Le drow lui rendit son rapide baiser, un sourire immense sur les lèvres.

"- C'est noté... Je reviens vite. Ne fais pas de bêtise..."

Et c'est le coeur beaucoup plus léger qu'il alla faire ses courses comme n'importe quelle ménagère, chargeant son panier de viande et de légumes.

Tout chose après le départ du drow, Entreri profita finalement de son absence pour s'adonner tranquillement à la confection de son petit herbier personnel...

Il ordonna les fleurs dans l'ordre dans lequel Jarlaxle les lui avait offertes, puis, après mûre réflexion, ajouta à l'encre avec une plume fine, la date sur chacune des pages...

Il faudrait qu'il trouve le moyen de fixer chaque fleur à une page, mais cela viendra plus tard. Pour le moment, toutes sècheraient convenablement, et...et...

Il se mit à grogner et bougonner tel un nain contrarié en rangeant son herbier improvisé. Jarlaxle le faisait se conduire comme une pucelle énamourée, et les assassins n'avaient rien d'une pucelle, et n'étaient pas énamourés.

Non mais!

Jarlaxle revint une petite heure plus tard, son panier remplit

En bonne ménagère, il rangea les courses dans les placards et se mit en devoir de se mettre à la préparation du dîner.

Un bon rôti de boeuf, des haricots vers, de petites pommes de terre et des tomates cerises seraient parfaites.

Allongé sur son lit, à moitié assoupi, Entreri avait ouvert un oeil en entendant Jarlaxle rentré, mais c'était détendu aussitôt. Il goûtait la moelleux de son nouveau lit et l'appréciait grandement...

Il appréciait aussi la plus grande largeur - une place et demie au lieu de trois quart de place ou peu s'en fallait - et se permettait même de penser que le soir venu, l'elfe noir y serait avec lui...

Dans la petite cuisine, le drow s'amusait comme un fou.

Son repas n'était sans doute pas terrible, mais au moins, il s'était amusé à le faire !

Une fois achevé, il jet un oeil par la fenêtre. A la hauteur du soleil, il devait être 'heure de dîner.

Un peu étonné, il constata qu'il avait du passer au moins 4 heures en cuisine!

Sur son lit, Entreri avait finit par réellement s'assoupir, sous la protection du petit lapin et de l'ours en peluche, posés à la tête de son lit, sur son polochon.

Ses cheveux bruns échappés de leur catogan étalés sur un oreiller, il dormait, allongé sur le flanc, détendu. De plus en plus, la présence du drow lui faisait cet effet là...

Silencieusement, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, le drow déplaça la table sur le balcon, mit la table, deux bougies et un vase remplie de roses rouge puis vint s'accroupir près d'Entreri?

Du bout des doigts, il lui caressa la joue et le cou

"- Artemis... debout mon cœur..." Il se pencha sur lui et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. "Artemis...

Avec un soupir, l'assassin détourna la tête, offrant meilleur accès à son cou...

Tout doucement, le drow continua à lui embrasser le cou et la gorge.

La peau de l'humain était si douce... si chaude... elle sentait si bon...

Un infime gémissement lui monta aux lèvres.

Il voulait tellement pouvoir se glisser dans les bras de l'assassin, le caresser...

11-10-05

Avec un autre long soupir, Entreri se laissa aller sur son lit, offert à la caresse douce. Dans son sommeil, il prenait justes les sensations, des plus agréables, et oblitérait tout le reste.  
Il voyait simplement à quel point ces petits frissons étaient bon lorsqu'ils courraient de son cou jusque sur son torse...

Avec une retenue qui n'était guère dans sa nature, le drow ne glissa pas ses mains sous les vêtements d'Entreri malgré son envie de plus en plus farouche.  
Il ne se glissa pas non plus près de lui pour l'étreindre doucement.  
Gentiment, il se contentait de déposer sur sa peau des baisers plus doux que des ailes de papillon

Avec un autre soupir, Entreri finit par ouvrir les yeux à demi.  
Il se crispa légèrement en sentant les lèvres de l'elfe sur sa peau mais se détendit aussitôt: personne n'avait fait montre de tendresse avec lui jusque là...  
En un geste purement sensuel, il tendit le cou, laissant toujours plus de marge aux baisers de l'elfe.  
C'était tellement bon!

Un peu étonné de voir l'humain nous seulement se laisser faire mais venir chercher ses baisers, le drow ne changea rien à ses caresses pendant un instant avant de les faire plus douces encore.  
Lentement, il abandonnait le cou de l'assassin pour descendre très lentement dans l'ouverture de sa chemise.

Plus les baisers de Jarlaxle quittaient son cou, et plus l'assassin se tendait. Non que les caresses fines ne soient pas agréables, bien au contraire, mais...d'autres avaient tentés de l'amadouer ainsi...  
Le souffle un peu plus court de minutes en minutes, il ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser les souvenirs...  
Bien mal lui en prit!  
Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, tendu comme un arc sous des images qu'il aurait préféré oublier...

"- S'il te plait..." souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Aussitôt, Jarlaxle cessa ses baisers.  
Il posa la joue sur l'oreiller près de l'assassin et lui caressa doucement les cheveux; 

"- Shhhh... je ne te ferais rien sans ton accord...détends toi..." Il piqua ses lèvres d'un dernier baiser. "Le diner est prêt. Il attend sur la terrasse.

L'assassin ne put soutenir le regard bleu du drow.

"- Désolé." conclut-il simplement dans un filet de voix.

Incapable de se retenir, Jarlaxle revint s'asseoir près de l'humain et le serra impulsivement contre lui. 

"- Ne t'excuse pas mon cœur. Ce n'est pas grave... Nous avons tout le temps du monde... et si tu n'acceptes jamais que mes baisers, c'est déjà beaucoup...

Entreri resta tendu un moment avant de se fendre d'un sourire en coin.

"- Quand tu parles comme ça, on croirait un paladin..." susurra-t-il, fourbe.

Le drow lui tapa sans douceur sur le torse 

"- Crétin d'humain ! 

Vraiment vexé, il alla vers son diner en maugréant contre les imbéciles d'humain, les crétins d'assassin et les corniauds d'Artemis Entreri.  
Boudeur, il se servit un verre de vin

Sans trop savoir comment réagir, Entreri quitta son lit et le suivit en silence. Il prit place à la table et se servit un verre lui aussi, caressant un instant l'idée de réitérer sa beuverie. Peut être qu'en étant simplement légèrement imbibé, Jarlaxle accepterait de prendre ce qu'il voulait, et lui ne verrait trop rien...  
L'affaire serait close...

Entreri gouta à son tour et dut tomber d'accord avec l'elfe noir.

"- L'honneur est sauf: les paladins ont une cuisine exécrable..." lâcha-t-il avec une grimace.

Un frisson le secoua et il se dépêcha de manger, avec petit soupir content. Effectivement, la cuisine de Jarlaxle était des plus appréciables...

"- Gna gna gna." Bouda encore le drow, un petit sourire aux lèvres néanmoins. 

Il aimait bien jouer avec l'humain.  
Et puis... il lui avait donné l'autorisation de dormir avec lui le soir même.  
Ce serait dur et il lui faudrait trouver de quoi calmer sa fringale le lendemain mais...  
Il serait fort face à l'adversité.  
Rien que de s'imaginer dormir dans les bras de l'humain le mettait dans tous ses états et il sentit ses pantalons rétrécir dramatiquement.

"- Je peux te jurer qu'ils cuisinent comme des gobelins! A croire que manger de la bouillie à cochons les met de mauvaise humeur pour le combat...En tous cas, j'ai bien cru mourir le jour où j'ai gouté cette...chose, qu'ils osent appeler nourriture...

Le drow eut un sourire lumineux. 

"- Mais qu'est ce que tu fichais avec des paladins??? Tu es bien la dernière personne que j'imaginais avoir envie de supporter cette engeance!

"- Disons...que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, à ce moment là...

Le drow reposa sa fourchette. 

"- Tu veux me raconter?

"- Je n'avais pas de quoi me défendre..." récita simplement l'assassin avec un haussement d'épaules. Il détourna le regard, et se mit à observer le jardin en contre bas. "Même si c'est moi qui rendais les services...Ce n'est pas moi que l'on payait..." conclut-il à mi voix.

Le drow avala péniblement la boule qui lui coinçait la gorge.  
Sans réfléchir, il quitta sa place, passa derrière l'humain et l'enlaça doucement, posa sa tête au creux de son épaules.

"- Artemis...

L'assassin se détendit sensiblement sous l'étreinte du drow. Etrangement, depuis qu'il lui avait avoué sa plus grande honte, il se sentait mieux auprès de l'elfe noir. Plus...détendu...  
Comme s'il s'était libéré d'un poids...

"- Ce qui est fait est fait...

Le drow hocha la tête.

"- Certes, mais ce n'est pas une raison." Il l'embrassa doucement dans le cou puis retourna s'asseoir. "Pour le dessert, on a qu'une salade de fruit, je ne sais pas faire de gâteaux...

Il sourit à l'humain, soulagé qu'il n'ait pas remarqué sa forme évidente

Bien décidé à changer de sujet, et trouvant de plus en plus drôle de faire bouder le drow, l'assassin appuya son menton dans sa main et eut un sourire taquin.

"- Vraiment? Et bien il va falloir que je songe à te trouver un livre de cuisine alors...

Le drow finit par croiser les bras sur sa poitrine en protestant véhémentement.  
Finalement, il lui tira la langue

"- Méchant!

L'assassin partit d'un petit rire chaud.

"- Tu es mignon quand tu boudes." lâcha-t-il sans même y penser.

Le drow paru encore plus scandalisé et tira la langue pour de bon a l'humain 

"- Ca, faudra que tu te fasses pardonner ces paroles." Gronda-t-il avant de se venger sauvagement en commençant à lui chatouiller la taille 

Il ne savait pas si l'assassin était chatouilleux, mais s'il l'était...

Entreri garda son calme une minute avant de sauter se sa chaise pour échapper aux mains baladeuses et chatouilleuses de l'elfe noir...

"- A qui la faute? Je ne fais que constater la vérité...

Ravi de voir que l'humain était chatouilleux, Jarlaxle lui sauta dessus, plus joueur que jamais. 

"- N'empêche c'est pas des choses a dire a un vieux monsieur comme moi !" Rit-il tout en chatouillant sauvagement l'humain partout

Retenant au mieux ses rires, Entreri se tortillait à qui mieux mieux sous les mains du drow...  
Il faisait un bel effort pour garder son sérieux, mais ne pouvait malgré tout empêcher un sourire radieux de se poser sur ses lèvres...

"- Tu es trop malin et pas assez gâteux pour être un vieux monsieur comme tu le prétends!

Reniflant, le drow continua ses chatouilles de plus belles. 

"- Ha oui ??? Pourtant je sis un sage, moi, monsieur l'assassin aux yeux noirs..." Il finit enfin par cesser ses agaceries et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son ami. "Enfin, j'ai une consolation ce soir au moins.

La belle humeur de l'humain retomba un peu.

"- En es-tu certain...?

"- Bien sûr!!! Je vais pouvoir dormir roulé en boule contre une peluche touuuute chaude !!!

"- Une pel...Oh...et bien une peluche, pourquoi pas...

Aussitôt, le drow se bouina contre son torse en ronronnant.

"- Gentille peluche...

"- Je pourrais être une peluche agressive, sans café au petit déjeuner...

"- On est le soir et je t'apporterais le petit déjeuner au lit, ca ira ???

Le drow passa ses bras autours de la taille de l'humain et se rencogna plus étroitement contre lui tout en veillant à garder une attitude aussi passive que possible.

"- Ca ne m'empêchera pas d'être ronchon..." constat l'humain, lucide. "Mais si tu tiens, je ne dirais pas non...

Ce n'était pas une bonne chose: il commençait à prendre goût à être sédentaire...

"- Pas grave, je t'aime aussi quand tu es ronchon..." Il lui piqua les lèvres d'un baiser puis le lâcha à regret. "Il faudrait finir de diner...

"- Oui, il faudrait...

De tout son cœur, l'assassin faisait son possible pour ne pas penser aux mots de l'elfe. Une tournure de phrase sans doute...  
Rien de plus...

Avec appétit, le drow finit son assiette et son dessert puis s'étira.  
La nuit s'était silencieusement glissée dans la place sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.  
D'un petit sort discret, il alluma les bougies de cire rouge qui se reflétèrent dans le vase emplit de fleur.

"- J'ai toujours aimé la nuit a la surface... les étoiles sont toujours un sujet d'émerveillement pour moi... je ne sais pas ce qu'elles sont, mais elles paraissent si détachées de nos petites vies sans importance...

Entreri leva le nez au ciel un moment.  
Jarlaxle avait raison. Lui qui avait été privé de son ciel pendant son séjour à Menzoberranzan le savait plus que n'importe quel autre humain...

"- Je crois que c'est ce qui m'a le plus manqué, quand j'étais sous terre: le ciel.

"- Sans doute l'une des raisons qui me font de plus en plus renâcler à retourner m'enterrer...

Aussitôt, l'assassin baissa les yeux pour fixer l'elfe, surpris, même s'il n'en montra rien.

"- Vraiment? Je pensais que ta terre te manquerait...

soirée

Le drow haussa les épaules.

"- Je prends de plus en plus goût à pouvoir sortir presque sans armes et a ne pas trop surveiller derrière mon épaule." Il eut un sourire endormit. "J'aurais presque l'impression d'être un minimum heureux... si tant est qu'un drow puisse être heureux un jour...

L'assassin le considéra un instant, avant de relever le nez au ciel, comme s'il voulait observer les étoiles...

"- Es-tu à ce point malheureux, Jarlaxle Baenre, chef de Bregan D'Aerthe?

Le drow resta longuement silencieux, comme perdu au milieu d'une introspection qu'il n'aimait pas.

"- Je suis... bien plus heureux qu'avant c'est certain. Mais...je ne peu pas dire que je suis réellement..."heureux" dans le sens absolu du terme

"- Puis-je demander pourquoi...?" souffla l'humain, curieux.

"- Un drow, ce n'est pas fait pour être heureux... je ne sais pas comment faire; Je suppose que même si j'avais le nez dedans, je ne m'en rendrais même pas compte

"- Et bien...tu n'es pas stupide à ce point...

Le mercenaire renifla.

"- Les drow ne sont pas fait pour avoir de sentiments. Des ambitions, oui. Pas des sentiments... les cas a part comme moi sont de fait, encore plus maudis que les autres...Alors on transcende..." Il s'enfila un verre de vin d'une gorgée. "Des fois, j'ai l'impression que ma vie est comme ce vin. Piquante pour certaines gorges, agréables a d'autre, mais fondamentalement inutile...

"- Je suis forcé de te contredire Jarlaxle. Ton existence est utile.

Le drow s'envoya encore un verre.

Parfois, des bouffées de découragement le balayaient sans qu'il puisse les repousser.

Dans ces cas la une bonne cuite suffisait à le remettre d'aplomb. Si ça ne suffisait pas, il se prenait un amant et il parvenait enfin à porter a nouveau son masque

Ce soir, c'était juste plus dur parce qu'il ne se savait pas libre de se chercher un amant.

"- Ha oui ? Et à quoi ?

"- D'abord tu es une épine pour le moins gênante dans le pied des matrones. En cela ton existence est une bénédiction! Et puis..." Entreri baissa le nez, soudain bien moins courageux. "Et puis...et puis tu m'as probablement rendu plus humain que je ne l'aurai jamais été sinon..." conclut-il dans un murmure.

Jarlaxle resta silencieux un moment.

Il savait qu'il devait voir les paroles d'Entreri comme un compliment, pourtant, son esprit pervers et masochiste voulait absolument le lui faire comprendre autrement. A voir un drow évoluer, il ne doutait pas que l'humain se réconforte largement d'être humain.

Avec un petit sourire forcé, Jarlaxle secoua la tête.

"- Merci...

"- Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose." L'humain marqua une longue pause, avant de hausser les épaules, désolé. "Tu ne veux vraiment pas alors?" continua-t-il d'une voix tout juste audible. "Avec ce qu'a apporté Elisha...je pourrais t'offrir une journée entière dans la meilleure maison du port...

Sans répondre, Jarlaxle quitta la table.

Sans un mot, il se changea rapidement puis se glissa dans son lit.

La couverture jetée sur sa tête, il dut faire un effort pour repousser la douleur de sa gorge serrée et l'humidité traîtresse qui menaçait de lui monter aux yeux.

Non, il ne voulait pas d'une putain.

Il ne voulait personne d'autre que l'humain...

Serrant les poings au risque se blesser, Entreri quitta la table et rentra lui aussi.

"- Si je paye pour toi..." commença-t-il dans un murmure, "Dis toi que lui aura moins...servi...que moi. Et qu'au moins...il a choisi ce qu'il fait. Pas qu'il est trop faible pour refuser ce qu'on lui impose.

Jarlaxle ne se sortit même pas de sous sa couverture.

"- Dois je me forcer a coucher avec quelqu'un pour que tu sois satisfait ?"

Un frisson de dégoût le traversa.

L'humain voulait il qu'il subisse un peu la même chose que lui ? Se sentirait-il satisfait de savoir qu'il se forçait pour lui faire plaisir ?

"- Non. Simplement...

Entreri stoppa sa phrase avant même de l'avoir commencée.

Ce qu'il allait dire était des plus idiots, surtout face à un drow.

Il n'en serait que plus faible et ridicule encore, et il n'avait pas besoin de ça...

Avec un "bonne nuit" à peine murmuré, il se détourna, se dévêtit, enfila sans hâte le pantalon de toile qu'il prenait toujours pour dormir, puis se glissa sous sa propre couverture.

Il hésita une seconde mais finalement, n'offrit pas son lit à l'elfe noir. Il laissa simplement sa couverture rabattue, son lit ouvert, signe d'invite, si jamais il changeait d'avis.

Un petit frisson le secoua et il se força à se détendre. Tant pis s'il avait un peu froid.

Le drow resta immobile un moment.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir.

Et malgré le lit ouvert de l'humain il ne se voyait pas s'y glisser.

Silencieusement, il quitta son lit, se rhabilla, prit quelque argent, puis descendit dans les bas fond de la ville.

Avant longtemps, il se levait male après male. Il savait qu'il se dégoûterait au matin mais pour l'instant, ça n'avait pas d'importance…

Tremblant au fond de son lit, la couverture finalement rabattue sur lui, Entreri ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Il imaginait Jarlaxle, le drow, **son** drow, écumer taverne après taverne, possédant de vulgaire gigolo, certains même peut être assez fous pour essayer de le tuer pour le voler...

Et il ignorait ce qui le dégoûtait le plus: l'idée que le mercenaire puisse faire endurer ce que lui avait subit, bien des années auparavant, ou simplement l'idée que pour garder Jarlaxle à ses cotés, il serait prêt à envisager de se tenir à nouveau comme il l'avait fait, à quatre pattes, comme une vulgaire chienne en chaleur, besognée avec la dernière énergie...


	13. Chapter 13

Jarlaxle revint à l'aube

Il puait le musc, le sexe et les corps males. Ses reins lui faisaient mal, il était couvert de bleus et de griffures et une nausée violente menaçait.

Dégoûté de lui même comme rarement, il se déshabilla, jeta ses vêtements sur son lit, puis alla se faire cuire dans la baignoire.

Les lèvres serrées, il fit un effort pour reprendre son contrôle.

Un drow, ça ne pleurait pas. Même privé de sommeil, saignant de douze endroits, ça ne pleurait pas

Ayant eu peine à dormir quelques heures, Entreri avait ouvert les yeux à l'instant même où Jarlaxle était rentré.

Il était épuisé, tendu comme un arc, les muscles de ses cuisses et de ses bras étaient douloureux, mais...la présence du drow dans la pièce lui avait manqué et un élan dont il n'était pas certain de vouloir connaître la cause le poussait hors de son lit.

A pas feutrés, plus silencieux qu'une ombre, il quitta sa place, et suivit le chemin prit par le drow. Il se défit de son pantalon de toile, avant de se glisser dans l'eau chaude.

Prudent, il s'approcha du drow lentement, avant de venir prendre place à ses cotés. Il resta immobile un instant, puis prit un morceau de savon, le fit mousser entre ses mains, et posa avec précautions ses mains sur les épaules du drow.

Surpris et n'ayant même pas entendu l'humain entrer, Jarlaxle sursauta.

Machinalement, il se prépara à se défendre mais suspendit son geste.

Il n'allait pas attaquer Entreri quand même...

Petit à petit, il se détendit un minimum et se laissa faire.

Assit au fond de la baignoire, il se retenait difficilement de cracher à l'humain que maintenant qu'il avait fait ce qu'il voulait, peut-être pourrit-il avoir que chose en échange.

12-10-05

Avec patience, soin et attention, Entreri lava Jarlaxle, longuement, jusqu'à ce que ses blessures soient propres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne porte plus que sa propre odeur, avec celle du savon...  
Il chassa la mousse blanche de sa peau sombre avec de l'eau du bassin recueillie entre ses mains en coupe, avant de se laver lui même, se défaisant de la sueur de la nuit, passée à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit...  
Une fois propre se permit-il seulement se glisser à nouveau ses mains sur l'elfe pour l'attirer doucement dans ses bras, et enfouir son visage au creux de son cou.

"- Ne recommence plus..." souffla-t-il simplement du bout des lèvres. "S'il te plait...

Le drow se raidit, en colère.  
Il avait fait ce qu'il voulait pourtant, non ? Et maintenant, il le lui reprochait ?  
Les poings serrés si forts que ses jointures en blanchirent, il se contraignit au calme.  
Cracher sur l'humain n'amènerait rien de bon et il perdrait le peu de confiance que l'assassin pouvait lui faire...peut-être. 

"- Pourquoi ?" Finit-il par demander, sans parvenir à censurer de sa voix son dégout de lui même

"- Parce que tu n'es pas comme...eux." répondit Entreri. "Et si...si tu veux quelqu'un..." il resserra son étreinte sur l'elfe noir et baissa d'un ton. "...je peux être...quelqu'un...

Jarlaxle leva les yeux l'humain.  
Il savait sans ambigüité le dégout et la terreur d'Entreri pour ces matières.  
Et à présent il...s'offrait à lui, alors même qu'il pouvait sentir sa peur.  
C'était surréaliste.  
Il soupira sourdement.

"- Tu sais bien que je te désire, Artemis...mais je ne veux certainement pas que tu te force...

"- Et moi je ne veux plus te voir revenir comme ça..." souffla encore l'assassin, en baissant les yeux. "Pas avec...ces odeurs, et ces...blessures...

Le drow haussa les épaules.

"- Quelle importance qui me passe dessus. De toute façon, je ne vois même pas leurs visages..." Il eut un petit rire de dégout pour lui même. "Tout le monde n'est pas aussi soigneux que moi." Murmura encore le mercenaire en effleurant une griffure particulièrement profonde sur sa hanche.

"- Justement..."

L'assassin effleura la griffure en question du bout des doigts. Il se blottit un peu plus contre l'elfe et soupira doucement.  
Il se sentait nettement mieux depuis son retour...

"- Je ne veux pas que tu sois marqué encore: tu n'es pas une pièce de bétail..." Il soupira encore. "Et tu n'as pas tenu parole hier...

Le drow haussa un sourcil  
"- Pas tenu parole???

"- Tu avais dit que tu dormirais avec moi..." murmura l'assassin plus timide que jamais.

L'elfe noir retint un commentaire cinglant. 

"- Désolé... ce sera pour ce soir." Parvint-il à sourire, son masque ordinaire revenant

Lentement sur ses traits.

"- Tu n'as pas à te forcer Jarlaxle.

Le drow secoua la tête. 

"- Dormir avec toi ne me pose aucun problème, Entreri. Tenir mes hormones en respect beaucoup plus... mais bon, vu combien d'humains ce sont occupés de mon cas cette nuit, je pourrais rester tranquille quelques jours." s'amusa-t-il, amer.

L'assassin releva le nez et fixa un long moment l'elfe noir, ses yeux sombres plus perçants que jamais.  
Il ne comprenait plus où voulait en venir Jarlaxle mais finalement peu importait...

"- Pourquoi moi?" demanda-t-il soudain. "Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui. Alors pourquoi moi?

Le drow haussa les épaules.  
Les yeux dans le vague, il mit un moment à répondre. 

"- Je te fais confiance et je suis bien avec toi

"- Oh..."

Un peu surpris – les drows voyaient la confiance comme les humains voyaient la peste - l'humain considéra les paroles de l'elfe avant de se détendre...  
Pataud, il vint glisser à nouveau ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui, et une nouvelle fois, poser sa tête au creux de son cou. Il prit le temps d'y laisser un baiser, avant de soupirer doucement.

"- Tant mieux...

Jarlaxle se détendit enfin.  
Il se retourna dans les bras de l'humain et se glua a lui avant de poser sa tête au creux de son cou et de nouer ses bras autours de sa taille.  
Les yeux clos, il resta immobile, profitant simplement de la chaleur de son...ami

Content, Entreri se laissa aller dans l'eau, s'appuyant sur le bord du bassin.  
Il ferma les yeux et profita simplement de ce moment de calme et de repos...pour bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
Il n'avait pas spécialement dormi cette nuit et...Jarlaxle était tout chaud contre lui et tout doux...

Le drow soupira.  
Les yeux toujours clos, il se mit à effleurer l'humain du bout des doigts, de la gorge jusqu'au ventre. 

"- Et bien sur, tu n'as pas dormir de la nuit... tss, c'est malin..."  
doucement, il se bouina un peu plus contre lui  
"- Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi..." S'amusa-t-il, la tendresse perceptible dans sa voix

"- Rien probablement. Pas assez de temps pour ça. Et puis si j'ai dormi!...quelques heures..." bougonna l'humain sans faire un effort pour articuler.

"- Mouais..." Le drow se dégagea des bras de l'humain. "Et bien moi j'ai pas dormir et si je reste plus longtemps ici, je vais finir ridé comme un vieux pruneau..." il s'extirpa de l'eau, se sécha puis, nu comme un ver quitta la pièce. "Et mon lit t'es ouvert, si tu veux." Lança-t-il derrière son dos avant d'aller se glisser sous ses couvertures.

Déçu de voir partir l'elfe ainsi, Entreri hésita un temps mais finalement, quitta le bassin lui aussi.  
Après un séchage rapide, il renfila son pantalon de toile, et à pas de velours, regagna la chambre.  
Dans la pénombre relative de la pièce, il pouvait voir le drow, allongé dans son lit, probablement déjà endormi...  
Il s'approcha néanmoins, et resta là, hésitant.  
Est-ce que rejoindre Jarlaxle reviendrait à accepter quelque chose de plus que dormir?

Le drow ouvrit les yeux et le fixa tranquillement. 

"- Juste dormir, Entreri... juste dormir...

"- Tu es sûr que ça te dérange pas?

Le drow ouvrit la couverture et tapota le sommier près de lui. 

"- Viens-la..."

Pataud, un brin timide, l'humain se glissa le nez bas dans le lit de l'elfe. Un peu tendu, pas très à l'aise, il tâcha de s'installer sans trop prendre de place, sans déranger le premier occupant du lit.

Sans se soucier de la timidité de l'humain, Jarlaxle l'attrapa par la taille, le tira plus près de lui, se bouina étroitement contre lui, posa sa tête sur son torse, bailla lourdement, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.  
Le tout n'avait pas prit plus de dix secondes.

Tout juste remis des gestes de l'elfe noir, l'assassin dut prendre quelques secondes pour réaliser sa nouvelle installation...  
Peu à peu il finit par se détendre, poussant même la relaxation jusqu'à passer un bras au tour de la taille fine de son compagnon de sommier. Avec un petit soupir, il se décida à fermer les yeux lui aussi, et le sommeil ne tarda pas à venir le prendre...  
Il devait être honnête: depuis qu'il en avait fait l'expérience, il ne dormait jamais mieux qu'avec son elfe...

Deux heures plus tard, Jarlaxle ouvrit un œil.  
Moitié scandalisé d'avoir été réveillé, moitié encore groggy, il gémit lorsque la lumière du soleil, entrant crûment pas la fenêtre laissée ouverte pendant la nuit, lui blessa les yeux.  
Cherchant machinalement à se protéger, il s'enterra davantage dans le lit et tira la couverture sur sa tête.

Le geste réveilla Entreri qui grommela à son tour avant de se tourner sur le flanc pour tourner le dos à la fenêtre et se protéger au mieux du soleil, avant de reprendre son étreinte sur l'elfe noir et glisser, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre dans son dos.  
Il enfouit son visage dans son coup, et soupira lourdement.  
Voilà, il était bien mieux comme ça, avec son elfe et sans soleil...

Satisfait de leur nouvel arrangement, Jarlaxle bougea encore un peu, se mit à caresser doucement les reins de l'humain du bout des doigts et se remit à somnoler tranquillement.  
Il était bien comme ca.

Dans son demi sommeil, Entreri cambra le dos et gémit avant de laisser filer un long soupir satisfait...

Se réveillant petit à petit, le drow réitéra ses caresses.  
Peut-être que s'il excitait assez l'humain...[7

Entreri gémit à nouveau et se serra un peu plus contre le drow.  
Il déposa quelques baisers dans son cou avant de lâcher un autre long soupir de satisfaction. Il aimait ce genre de câlineries, encore plus au réveil, même s'il n'y avait, et n'y aurait jamais personne pour les lui donner...  
Sans doute un rêve agréable, rien de plus...

La main du drow toujours perdu sur les reins de l'humain, l'autre lui caressant le torse, Jarlaxle se permit un petit sourire.  
Quoiqu'il fasse, Entreri lui donnait faim...  
Doucement, il se mit à l'embrasser dans le coup et sur la gorge.  
Avec le temps, il parviendrait à le convaincre.

Toujours dans son demi sommeil, l'humain appréciaient à leur juste valeur les caresses de l'elfe, et peu à peu, il se laissait aller, rendant quelques baisers, laissant ses main glisser doucement sur la peau sombre du drow...

Le drow se mit à ronronner doucement.  
Déjà, son bas ventre notifiait le plaisir qu'il prenait aux rares attentions de l'humain.  
Petit à petit, la main qui jouait sur le torse de l'humain descendit lentement avant de glisser dans la ceinture de son pantalon.  
Encore quelques centimètres et il se ferait un plaisir de lui montrer manuellement a quel point il pouvait se montrer empli de dextérité.  
A défaut d'autre chose qui viendrait plus tard…

Toujours plus collé à Jarlaxle, peu désireux de se défaire de cette brume agréable dans laquelle il flottait, entre le sommeil et la veille, Entreri gémit encore, et déposa d'autres baisers sur la peau fine du cou de l'elfe noir...  
Il connaissait cette odeur: rassurante, qui donnait envie de s'abandonner...

Satisfait de l'abandon de l'humain et prenant ses gémissements pour une invite, le drow glissa sa main sur son bas ventre.  
Gentiment, il prit son membre dressé entre ses doigts et commença à le caresser aussi délicatement et intensément que possible.  
Il voulait qu'Entreri réapprenne a s'abandonner.  
Et à s'abandonner, a lui.

Le plaisir aidant, le souffle d'Entreri se fit plus court, plus saccadé...  
Poussé hors de son état semi conscience par les sensations qui affluaient, il finit par ouvrir à demi les yeux et se figer en sentant la main sur lui.  
Jarlaxle avait pourtant promis que ce ne serait que pour dormir...  
Faisant au mieux pour se contrôler et se détendre à nouveau, il se fit de nouveau abandonné, comme dans le sommeil, laissant la main du drow jouer sur sa chair. Il savait depuis le départ qu'il devrait payer d'une manière ou d'une autre les attentions et les cadeaux: ce genre de choses là n'était jamais gratuit... Mais si c'était là tout ce que demandait l'elfe noir, il pourrait encore s'en débrouiller...  
Se forçant à oublier qui le touchait et surtout pour quoi, l'assassin se détendit peu à peu, et bientôt, quelques gémissement étouffés franchirent ses lèvres...

Sombrement excité par les gémissements qu'il tirait de la gorge d'Entreri, Jarlaxle ralentit ses caresses, les faisant plus légères.  
Il ne voulait pas que l'humain se réveille et le repousse.  
Il le conduirait doucement au plaisir, qui a gérer après son réveil les inévitables reproches qui lui ferait.  
Lui murmurant des mots doux, continuant à lui effleurer les reins et lui embrasser la gorge, le drow se montrait avec Artemis plus tendre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie.  
Son propre désir oublié, il traitait l'humain comme si le moindre geste inconsidéré pouvait le briser en morceaux.

Tremblant sans savoir s'il s'agissait là de plaisir ou d'autre chose, moins agréable, l'humain continuait de paraitre détendu, priant une quelconque déité de prendre son plaisir au plus vite...  
Qui savait quelles idées auraient le drow, si jamais il venait à mettre trop de temps...  
Sous une caresse particulièrement agréable, il gémit un peu plus fort et se mordit la lèvre aussitôt...  
Il ne devait **pas** laisser voir qu'il était éveillé...

La main du drow quitta lentement le membre de l'humain.  
Lentement, Jarlaxle la posa sur sa taille et le tira plus étroitement contre lui. 

"- Là, ca se voit qu tu es réveillé mon coeur..." Murmura le drow. 

L'infra vision était parfaite pour juger de ca, même avec un peu de recul.  
La température corporelle était toujours plus élevée lorsque l'individu était réveillé...

Il y eut un moment de silence.  
Entreri tremblait toujours, et la colère le disputait à présent au plaisir simple...

"- Et maintenant?" souffla-t-il en tâchant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix. "Faut-il que je supplie, ou bien tu as terminé?

soirée

Jarlaxle ne répondit pas.

Il embrassa doucement l'humain et le poussa gentiment aux épaules jusqu'a ce qu'il s'allonge complètement.

"- Fait moi confiance..." Ronronna le drow en rejetant la couverture.

Un instant, il resta a caresser le torse de l'humain avant de remplacer sa main par ses lèvres.

Lentement, il descendit sur son ventre puis de plus en plus bas.

Avant qu'Entreri ai pu protester, il le prit dans sa bouche.

Tremblant de plus en plus, Entreri se contenta de fermer les yeux et de serrer les draps dans ses poings.

Autant laisser le drow faire ce qui lui plaisait. C'était souvent plus simple...

Le drow soupira doucement.

Visiblement, l'humain ne prenait aucun plaisir à ses caresses.

Tristement, il cessa ce qu'il faisait

"- Je suis navré...

"- As-tu. Terminé?" articula difficilement l'assassin une nouvelle fois, dans un souffle de voix, "ou faut-il que je fasse autre chose?"

"- Je voulais juste te donner du plaisir" Souffla Jarlaxle, totalement déprimé.

Avec difficulté, l'humain avala sa salive.

Avec les mêmes difficultés, il lâcha les draps, et se roula en boule, tremblant toujours plus, en tâchant de garder son estomac tranquille...

Heureusement qu'il avait eu le temps de digérer...

Timidement, le drow se rapprocha de lui et le reprit dans ses bras.

"- Je suis désolé..." Murmura encore Jarlaxle, conscient d'avoir tout gâche."Je suis désolé... Je croyais... Enfin...Tu semblait aimer et..."

Il se tut, il avait tout gâché.

Sans se soucier de ses paroles, l'humain se fit un peu plus petit dans ses bras. Il se raccrocha à lui comme si ça vie en dépendait, tremblant comme une feuille, mais réussit pourtant à articuler.

"- Juste...dormir...

Jarlaxle lui embrassa doucement le cou.

"- Juste dormir oui..."

Il tira la couverture sur l'humain et la laissa entre eux.

Il n'essayerait plus.

Tremblant toujours, l'assassin se faufila pourtant jusqu'à parvenir à la peau de l'elfe noir.

Une fois seulement quand son torse toucha à nouveau directement celui du drow se permit-il un léger soupir.

"- Juste dormir..." murmura-t-il encore.

Le drow s'immobilisa.

La tête basse, il ne chercha pas à se soustraire à sa présence, pas plus qu'à reprendre ses caresses.

Déprimé, il resta là, à attendre que l'humain se réveille pour de bon et le jette dehors

Peu à peu, Entreri se calma, se détendit même...

Hésitant, dégoûté de sa propre personne, il chercha pourtant la chaleur de l'elfe, essayant de se glisser contre lui. Il avait simplement été surpris d'être réveillé ainsi. Peut être que si Jarlaxle avait attendu... A bien y réfléchir, il était quasi certain que le drow aurait pu obtenir de lui quelque chose. Mais pas en étant surpris ainsi...Pas comme on l'avait surpris trop de fois...

Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques essais infructueux pour retrouver les bras de son compagnon de sommier qu'il finit par briser le silence.

"- Je peux m'en aller si tu préfères... .

Le drow repoussa la couverture qui les séparait et prit doucement l'assassin dans ses bras.

"- Je suis désolé... je croyais... tu avais l'air d'aimer ça..." Il le serra très fort contre lui. "Je ne veux pas te perdre...

Soulagé, l'assassin se blottit plus étroitement contre l'elfe, et soupira doucement.

"- J'ai été...surpris. Certains..." Il frissonna violemment. "Certains trouvaient plaisant de me réveiller comme ça, en pleine nuit...Pour...pour me dire que..." Il avala sa salive alors qu'il recommençait à trembler, mais de colère cette fois. "Que...même si je...suppliais...d'arrêter...j'aimais ça, finalement...

Le drow le berça doucement contre lui.

"- Je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je voulais... j'espérais te montrer que ça peut être bon…

L'humain déposa un baiser léger dans son cou, avant de soupirer à nouveau, espérant se détendre peu à peu.

Il reconnaissait à leur juste valeur les efforts de Jarlaxle. Il lui fallait juste du temps...

"- Je sais. J'ai juste été...surpris...

Le drow hésita

"- Je... Je ne recommencerais pas mais..." Il hésita encore. "Si... Si tu veux... m'utiliser pour…calmer tes craintes, je suis à ta disposition.

"- Je ne veux pas être comme eux." gronda aussitôt l'assassin avant de se radoucir. "Tu n'es pas un objet. Je n'ai pas à "t'utiliser"..." Hésitant, il laissa pourtant une main glisser entre eux et vint effleurer le membre de Jarlaxle du bout des doigts. "Mais...peut être que je peux...apprendre...

Le drow lâcha un petit gémissement de plaisir.

"- Te connaissant, tu seras un excellent élève." Sourit Jarlaxle. Si l'humain parvenait à se laisser un peu aller. "Mais tu sais... C'est bon aussi de se faire prendre... enfin, j'aime ça...

"- Je...je ne pense pas que je pourrais...Mais...

Il redonna une nouvelle caresse, un peu plus appuyée cette fois, sur le membre du drow.

C'était probablement tout ce qu'il pourrait jamais faire pour lui mais...ce n'était déjà pas si mal...

Jarlaxle ferma les yeux et se mit à ronronner de plaisir.

Il ouvrit un peu les cuisses en une invite qui resterais sans suite mais tout de même.

Un peu hésitant, il fixa un instant l'humain.

"- Et toi ? Tu veux que... je t'aide ?

Fasciné par l'expression du drow quelques secondes auparavant, Entreri ne répondit pas et se contenta de resserrer doucement sa main sur lui comme il lui donnait une autre caresse.

Le drow laissa tomber les masques.

S'il voulait rassurer l'humain, il devait se montrer aussi honnête que possible.

Aussi cessa-t-il de chercher à retenir ses gémissements.

Se tortillant un peu sur le lit, il ferma les yeux et lâcha un long geignement.

"- S'il te plait...

De plus en plus fasciné de voir le mercenaire aussi détendu, aussi offert même, l'humain continua ses caresses, un peu hésitantes, mais il prenait peu à peu plaisir à l'entendre et le voir se tortiller ainsi...

A sentir la peau fine de son membre au creux de sa peau aussi, mais cela...c'était autre chose...

Du bout des lèvres, il vint poser un baiser sur les siennes, avant de d'accélérer son rythme...

Le drow gémit plus fort dans leur baiser.

Les doigts tremblant, il chercha le torse de l'humain et l'attira plus près de lui.

Les cuisses largement écartées, il donnait un peu du bassin.

Si seulement l'humain voulait bien le prendre...

Un peu gêné par la tournure des choses, Entreri n'en continua pas moins ses caresses, essayant de faire au mieux pour le drow. Lui même ne s'adonnait que rarement à ce genre d'exercice sur sa personne, aussi sa pratique n'était-elle pas des meilleures...

Mais malgré tout, il continuait, dispensant les plus douces caresses dont il était capable.

Suppliant à présent, le drow gémissait sans discontinuer.

Il voulait tellement sentir l'humain...

"- S'il te plait... s'il te plait...

Entreri accéléra encore son rythme comme il resserrait un peu plus sa main.

Il ne se sentait pas capable de donner plus, et de toute façon il ignorait comment s'y prendre...

Avec un petit cri, le drow prit son plaisir. D'un coup, il se roula sur le flanc, tournant le dos à l'humain.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il se roula en boule se sentant soudain plus méprisable que jamais.

Un peu surpris par la brusque réaction de l'elfe, l'humain resta immobile un instant. Quand il ramena à lui sa main souillée, il s'assit simplement, et la posa sur ses genoux, paume vers le plafond.

"- Désolé...j'aurai dû...j'aurai dû..."

La tête basse, il resta simplement immobile, sans oser approcher du drow. Il aurait dû se donner il le savait. Il n'était simplement pas capable de le faire.

Jarlaxle finit par se redresser.

La tête basse, il attrapa le drap échoué sur le sol et nettoya la main de l'humain avec.

"- Non... tu n'as pas à t'excuser... C'est moi... je suis pire...pire que ceux qui t'ont fait du mal... j'ai beau savoir ce qui t'es arrivé et pourtant...J'insiste..." Il lui tourna encore le dos. "Je suis un être méprisable.

Aussitôt, l'assassin enlaça le drow et l'attira contre lui.

Il se sentait léger tout soudain, comme libéré d'un gros poids...

"- Non. Toi tu me laisses le choix." lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Le drow secoua la tête.

"- Non... je ne sais pas jusqu'a quand j'arriverais à ne pas te faire de mal. Je suis un drow après tout. Un misérable drow...il ne faut pas faire confiance aux drows...

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit

Il devait partir, quitter l'humain avant de finir par lui faire vraiment du mal.

Désolé, l'assassin fixa un long moment le dos de l'elfe noir.

"- Tu veux t'en aller n'est-ce pas?" Sans attendre il retira son pantalon de toile, même s'il devenait plus pâle à mesure que le vêtement quittait sa personne. "Et...si je te donne ce que tu veux?

Il aurait l'air d'un faible, d'un misérable, peut être même d'une traînée de la pire espèce mais tant pis. Il n'était plus à ça prêt de toute façon...

Le drow secoua la tête sans même regarder l'humain.

"- Non... je ne veux pas partir... mais je le dois..." Il leva les yeux sur Entreri et frissonna en le voyant nu. "Rhabille toi... Je ne veux pas te faire de mal..." Il se recroquevilla sur le lit. "Je te fais du mal...

Entreri vint simplement enlacer l'elfe, avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

La situation était des plus surréaliste, mais il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de comprendre...

"- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles...

"- Je ne veux pas partir." Murmura le drow, frissonnant.

13-10-05

"- Alors tout va bien." Murmura l'assassin en réponse, en le serrant un peu plus contre lui.

Le drow ne bougea plus.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était complètement perdu….

Entreri restait immobile lui aussi, serrant toujours l'elfe noir.

"- Si cela t'aide à rester...je peux...je peux être...complaisant...

Le drow secoua la tête. 

"- Je ne te toucherai plus, Entreri...

"- Je te dégoûte à ce point?" murmura l'humain, sans la moindre animosité.

Le drow releva la tête avec violence.  
Machinalement, il se retourna et serra très fort l'humain dans ses bras; 

"- Ho non... Non... bien au contraire... et...tu vois où ca nous a mené... J'ai tellement envie de toi... tellement...

"- ...Et tu t'en iras une fois que tu auras eu ce que tu veux. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe...

"- Je ne veux pas partir, Entreri... je ne veux pas te quitter." Murmura une fois de plus Jarlaxle en le serrant très fort contre lui.

Pour une fois, il s'était débarrassé de tous ses masques et se montrait à l'humain tel qu'il était pour de vrai.

Entreri se laissait aller dans l'étreinte du drow, défait. Il haussa légèrement les épaules, comme si la chose semblait évidente.

"- Personne ne reste jamais après. Jamais personne. Et puis tu seras bien obligé de me laisser un jour ou l'autre. Un vieil humain décrépi ça ne chevauche pas comme un drow...

Le drow s'immobilisa.  
Il n'avait pas réellement pensé à ca, mais... il y avait toujours des solutions... 

"- Ne t'en fait pas pour ca...il y a toujours un moyen…

"- Oui: tu peux partir avant...

"- Je ne partirais pas, Entreri. Je t'aime trop pour ca et..."

Le drow se tut soudain, trop choqué par ses propres paroles pour réagir.

Tout aussi choqué que son comparse, l'assassin resta immobile dans ses bras, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Il avait peine à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et penchait de plus en plus pour l'hypothèse d'un rêve complètement idiot...  
Sinon, où ailleurs aurait-on pu lui faire une déclaration?

Le drow lâcha l'humain, prenant son immobilisme pour le signe d'un total rejet bien compréhensible.  
C'était totalement idiot de sa part.  
Un homme comme Artemis Entreri avait bien mieux à attendre qu'un mercenaire drow à moitié fou et qui en plus en avait après son postérieur.  
Lentement, il s'éloigna un peu.

"- Désolé...

"- Pourquoi as-tu dit ça?" demanda mollement Entreri.

Le drow resta silencieux un long moment avant de souffler d'une voix presque rauque, attendant que le couperet tombe. 

"- Parce que c'est ce que je ressens...je crois...

"- Vrai...vraiment?" Réellement étonné, l'assassin fixa le drow un long moment en silence, la curiosité clairement peinte sur son visage... "Mais tu sais," finit-il par constater, "je ne suis qu'un iblith... La preuve: mon père il..." Il détourna le regard et frissonna doucement. "Ca plus de 30 ans que personne ne veut de moi. Tu n'as pas à te forcer..." finit-il dans un murmure...

Le drow eut un petit rire méprisant pour lui-même. 

"- Parce que tu crois que quelqu'un veux d'un misérable drow ? Quand bien même il soit le chef d'une compagnie de mercenaire ? Je suis méprisé, même chez les drow. Je n'intéresse les maisons que grâce à mes contacts...Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi.

"- Pourtant...

Perdu, l'humain caressa doucement la joue de l'elfe du bout des doigts.  
Il le fixa un moment encore, avant de venir enfouir son visage au creux de son cou, et de soupirer lourdement.

"- Je dors bien quand tu es avec moi..." murmura-t-il.

"- Sauf quand j'oublie ma place..." Murmura le drow fermant machinalement les yeux sous l'infime caresse et en profitant pleinement

"- Pas si tu attends que je sois réveillé..." contra gentiment l'humain toujours sur le même ton.

"- Ho... 

Il tourna la tête juste assez pour poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Entreri.  
Doucement, il l'embrassa gentiment avant d'effleurer ses lèvres de sa langue en une muette invite. 

"- Comme ça?

L'assassin, les yeux jusque là à demi clos, les ferma complètement, et fit un léger oui de la tête, sans bouger de sa place.  
Il ne savait pas trop dans quoi il s'embarquait, mais le meilleur moyen d'en finir avec cette atmosphère bizarre qui planait ente eux depuis plusieurs jours semblait de poursuivre dans cette voie.  
Quant à savoir où elle mènerait...

Le drow intensifia un peu son baiser, l'invitant de la langue à entrouvrir ses lèvres.  
Lentement, ses mains reprirent leur course sur son torse avant de se nouer dans ses dos.  
Son désir remonta rapidement en flèche, le laissant fortement gêné.

Sans jamais bouger de sa place, Entreri entrouvrit timidement les lèvres, laissant le drow mener la danse...  
De leur propre chef, ses mains vinrent glisser sur les hanches de l'elfe pour venir se nouer sur ses reins et ne plus en bouger, comme s'il craignait que Jarlaxle décide subitement de s'en aller...  
Un petit gémissement lui échappa, et il osa venir caresser sa langue de la sienne, hésitant, comme s'il n'avait jamais ce genre de chose.  
Et à bien y réfléchir, il n'en était plus très certain...

Le drow se sentit fondre sous le baiser hésitant de l'humain…  
Avec tendresse, il approfondit encore leur échange et se mit à lui caresser le creux des reins du bout des doigts.

Un délicieux frisson remonta le long du dos de l'assassin sous la caresse et il gémit encore, avant d'embrasser plus profondément le drow. C'était...différent de ce qu'il avait pu connaitre, quel que soit le sexe de ses partenaires...  
Moins fruste, moins empressé...  
Tranquille...Tendre presque...

Prenant tout son temps, le drow caressait doucement le dos et les reins de l'humain, bien décidé a ne plus l'effrayer.  
Il continua à l'embrasser tranquillement un moment puis ses lèvres effleurèrent son cou et son épaule…

Le souffle à peine plus irrégulier, l'assassin pencha légèrement la tête de coté pour lui laisser meilleur accès...  
Il n'était certes pas très rassuré, mais il ne cessait de se répéter que Jarlaxle était avec lui, qu'il lui avait donné sa parole, et qu'il l'avait toujours tenue jusque là: à chaque fois qu'il l'avait demandé, il avait cessé.  
Il n'avait donc rien à craindre...

Le drow continua encore un peu ses caresses, sans aller plus loin pourtant  
Il avait assez effrayé l'humain comme ca  
Simplement tendre, il l'embrassait et le caressait doucement. 

"- Il faudrait bouger...

"- Pourquoi?" L'assassin referma un peu plus son étreinte sur la taille du mercenaire, pour l'attirer un peu plus à lui comme il venait à sa rencontre. "C'est très bien comme ça...

"- Certes, mais il va finir par faire faim, on pue et...on ne peut pas rester sans boucher des jours..." Il l'embrassa encore dans le cou et descendit lentement sur son torse. "J'ai tellement envie de toi...

Entreri retint de peu un geignement, et tenta de calmer son souffle.  
Les attentions du drow avaient quelque chose de différent, même s'il n'aurait su dire quoi, qui ne lui faisait pas horreur comme il aurait pu le penser, à l'idée qu'un autre homme puisse le toucher encore...  
Les dernières paroles de l'elfe résonnaient sous son crâne comme le son d'une cloche.  
Il avait envie de lui...  
L'idée même le terrifiait autant qu'elle le répugnait mais...Jarlaxle s'était déjà montré plus que patient...Qui savait s'il ne déciderait pas bientôt qu'il en avait assez d'attendre...?  
A regret, il se libéra de son étreinte, et, incapable de reprendre le même schéma que bien des années plus tôt, il s'allongea simplement, couché sur le flanc, presque sur le ventre, lui présentant son dos.  
Puisqu'il avait envie de lui...

Gentiment, Jarlaxle se colla à son dos.  
Tendrement, il lui caressa le torse tout en continuant à lui embrasser la nuque et lui murmurer des mots doux.  
Il fallait qu'Entreri se sente suffisamment bien pour avoir lui aussi une réaction intempestive s'il voulait avoir ce qu'il voulait...

Résigné, l'assassin hocha doucement la tête.  
Il voyait où Jarlaxle voulait en venir, certains avaient fait comme ça aussi, mais ça n'était pas vraiment nécessaire.

"- Tu n'as pas besoin. Fais juste...ce qu'il faut..." souffla-t-il, la honte de se comporter ainsi cuisant ses joues.

Jarlaxle l'embrassa encore dans le cou.

"- Je ne peux rien faire si tu n'en a pas envie toi aussi, mon cœur…" Ronronna le drow avant de le lâcher et de l'installer sur le dos. 

Gentiment, il effleura sa virilité de la paume tout en continuant à l'embrasser.  
Tant que l'humain ne disait pas stop...

De plus en plus gêné et mal à l'aise, Entreri détourna la tête, évitant ainsi le regard du drow.

"- Si tu en as envie, c'est tout ce qui importe...Moi ce n'est pas très grave. Fais juste...ce qu'il faut..." souffla-t-il doucement, bien plus calmement qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Le drow secoua la tête.

"- Je te l'ai dit, je ne peux rien faire si tu n'est pas... en forme..." Sourit le drow avant de le prendre gentiment dans sa bouche. 

Il mourrait d'envie de s'empaler sur l'humain mais tant qu'il ne serait pas prêt, il ne pourrait rien faire.

L'assassin ferma brusquement les yeux comme il serrait les poings dans la literie...  
De toute évidence, Jarlaxle savait ce qu'il faisait et le savait même parfaitement. Jamais aucune fille de harem aussi douée soit-elle ne lui avait procuré autant de plaisir dans l'exercice...  
Il ignorait simplement pourquoi l'elfe se donnait cette peine, n'ayant pas compris où il voulait en venir. Pour lui, aucun homme, ou elfe, ou individu mâle censé ne pouvait souhaiter être...possédé ainsi...  
Pourtant le drow semblait tenir à ce qu'il montre un minimum de "bonne volonté" et vu ses aptitudes, il n'aurait aucun mal à l'obtenir...  
D'ailleurs, vu son état présent...le drow devait être satisfait...

Ravi, le drow lâcha l'érection de l'humain.  
Continuant à le rassurer de la main et de la voix, il s'installa au dessus de lui.  
Il flatta encore un peu sa virilité puis s'empala sur lui sans la moindre préparation, beaucoup trop excité pour y penser encore.  
Un long gémissement de pur plaisir franchit ses lèvres.  
La tête rejetée en arrière, il se mit lentement en mouvement, jouissant profondément d'avoir enfin ce qu'il voulait.

Tremblant de tous ses membres, surpris par le geste du drow, Entreri tentait tant bien que mal de regagner un minimum de souffle.  
Ses yeux noirs grands ouverts fixant l'elfe noir aller et venir, il parvenait à peine à se souvenir de son nom tant les sensations qui le noyaient lui étaient inconnues...  
Jarlaxle était étroit et chaud autour de lui...Rien à voir avec ces filles de harem si usées et dilatées que l'on aurait pu se perdre dedans! Et son expression...  
Plus ce masque froid et cynique, simplement...L'air d'avoir pour soit tout le plaisir du monde...  
Les poings toujours serrés dans la literie, l'assassin restait immobile, dans une vaine tentative de retrouver ses esprits. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela de la part du chef mercenaire...et pourtant c'était si bon...

Le souffle court, les reins brûlant du besoin de s'assouvir, Jarlaxle se retenait de son mieux.  
Toute la panoplie pour repousser le moment où il devrait relâcher l'assassin défilait sous son crâne.  
Imaginer Baenre nue en train de se taper un yochlol, penser à ses impôts, calculer l'âge du facteur...  
Tout y passa dans le désir éperdu de retarder le moment où il prendrait son plaisir.  
Il voulait qu'Entreri s'assouvisse en lui avant.  
Il voulait l'entendre gémir ... qu'il comprenne que cela pouvait être bon...  
Comme en compensation, il se trouvait incapable de retenir sa voix, gémissant, geignant et pleurant presque de plaisir.  
Les mains courant sur le torse ou les cuisses de l'assassin, il faisait de son mieux pour s'empaler le plus profondément possible sur lui.

Perdu dans ces sensations nouvelles autant qu'agréables, Entreri tordait ses mains dans les draps au risque de les déchirer, sans oser toucher son partenaire, peinait de plus en plus à retenir sa voix...  
Il aurait probablement dû faire quelque chose, mais il ignorait quoi. Les manifestations vocales de plaisir de l'elfe noir, sa présence autour de lui, ses mains sur sa peau...  
Avec un dernier cri qu'il ne put étouffer, il se libéra finalement, à bout de souffle et à bout de force, et resta étendu mollement sur le lit, les yeux mi clos, le souffle court et désordonné...

Sentir son amant prendre son plaisir suffit à l'elfe pour prendre le sien à son tour.  
Sans même se toucher, il souilla le ventre d'Entreri puis, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, se retira lentement.  
Epuisé, il se laissa tomber a ses cotés et lui lécha le ventre, nettoyant les traces de son abandon.  
Les yeux se fermant tout seul, il se roula en boule contre l'assassin, l'embrassa dans le cou, enfoui son visage au creux de son épaule et se mit à somnoler, enfin apaisé.

Le souffle à peine calmé, Entreri restait immobile, ignorant comment il devait se comporter à présent.

Dans des situations similaires, où il s'était trouvé à la place de l'elfe noir, lui n'avait pas donné des hanches, lui n'avait crié, en tout cas certainement pas de plaisir, et il n'avait eu aucune envie non plus de rester dans le lit où la chose avait eu lieu...

En revanche, celui qui avait tenu la place qu'il avait tenu cette fois semblait aussi satisfait que le drow à cet instant, et somnolait un peu avant de se nettoyer rapidement et de se rhabiller pour repartir sans un regard pour lui.

Finalement...peut être était-ce ce que Jarlaxle allait faire...

Le souffle à peine calmé, Entreri restait immobile, ignorant comment il devait se comporter à présent.

Ronronnant de plaisir, le drow somnolait, heureux comme un pape

Immobile, Entreri attendait simplement en fixant le plafond.

Mille questions et suppositions courraient dans sa tête, mais il tâchait de les repousser au mieux. Il n'était pas certain de savoir ce que l'elfe voudrait de lui à présent...

L'elfe somnola un petit quart d'heure puis reprit conscience de son environnement.  
Plus câlin qu'un matou, il embrassa encore et encore l'assassin, heureux comme tout.  
Possessif, il noua ses bras autours de sa taille avant de murmurer en drow. 

"- A moi... tout seul...


	14. Chapter 14

Entreri ne prit pas garde aux mots simples prononcés par le mercenaire. Il attendait juste de savoir ce qui allait se passer à présent, et même si les câlins de l'elfe étaient des plus agréables...

N'en restait pas moins qu'il était plus que jamais mal à l'aise de ce qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Il avait bien juré de ne jamais faire subir ce genre de chose... [8

soirée

Jarlaxle resta immobile encore un moment puis fit un effort.

Un sourire brumeux au visage, il se redressa et s'étira lentement.

Amusé, il embrassa Entreri sur les lèvres.

"- Je savais que tu serais parfait...

"- Oh. Tant mieux." souffla simplement l'assassin.

Jarlaxle quitta le lit mais embrassa l'humain sur la tempe.

"- Je reviens..." Souffla-t-il avant d'aller se laver un brin.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas l'odeur d'Entreri sur lui, mais certains fluides commençaient a lui couler entre les cuisses et il avait pitié des draps. Sans compter qu'ils se détachaient clairement sur sa peau noire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait se glisser dans les draps et prendre l'assassin dans ses bras.

"- Merci mon cœur...

"- De rien." souffla encore Entreri, toujours immobile.

Il semblait étrangement détaché de tout ceci, comme s'il était présent sans l'être...

Jarlaxle releva le nez, un peu inquiet de l'apathie de l'humain.

"- Artemis ?

"- Oui?

"- Ca ne va pas ?

"- Si...Si tout va...bien." murmura encore l'humain.

Le drow lui embrassa la tempe.

"- Parle moi s'il te plait…" Il s'inquiéta vraiment. "Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur?

Aussitôt Entreri se mit à bredouiller quelques excuses alors que le rose lui montait aux joues.

Il baissa le nez et garda bien ses mains le long de son corps, incapable de savoir quoi en faire...

Ah si seulement il avait pu dormir... Mais d'évidence, il n'y parviendrait pas à moins d'un gros coup sur la tête...

Voyant son malaise, Jarlaxle prit ses mains et les posa sur son corps.

Un grand sourire au visage, il se mit ale bercer contre lui.

"- Allez, repose toi... je reste la...

"- Je...je vais bien. Tout va très bien..." rassura l'assassin à mi voix.

Il savait de moins en moins comment se comporter...

Le drow le câlina.

"- Parle moi s'il te plait ?

Entreri garda le silence un moment.

Finalement, il se lança, peu convaincu...

"- Et...que dois-je dire?

Le drow cligne des paupières, sans comprendre.

"- ...Je ne sais pas... est-ce que tu me hais, est ce que tu veux que je parte, est-ce que ça t'as plus... je ne sais pas...

Il y eut un long silence, et finalement Entreri baissa les yeux.

"- Je ne sais pas. Ils ne restaient jamais longtemps...

Le drow le serra contre lui.

"- Et nous Artemis... nous...

"- ...Nous...?

Le drow se fit plus hésitant.

"- Il... Il y a un nous maintenant... Non ?

"- Oui. Je pense. Je ne sais pas... Je ne tarderai pas à mourir." Constata finalement l'assassin, sans s'alarmer plus. "Dans 15 ans au mieux, si ce n'est pas la maladie, ou juste mon age...Un autre viendra. Et il me tuera, pour se faire une réputation."

Le drow serra l'assassin très fort contre lui.

"- Je serrais la pour te protéger et... Tu ne vieilliras pas... je te le promets!

"- Pourquoi? Quand tu rentreras à Menzoberranzan...ça ne me servira plus à rien.

"- Je ne compte pas rentrer... Pas sans toi en tout cas.

Cette fois l'humain réellement perplexe se tourna dans les bras du drow pour poser sur lui son regard de nuit.

"- Pourquoi?

"- Parce que tu me manquerais..." Il fixa l'humain, soudain très calme. "Je... je crois que je tiens réellement énormément à toi."

Interloqué, Entreri le fixa un long moment, avec la plus grande attention...

Si ce que Jarlaxle disait était vrai, alors il tenait là un bien précieux...Très précieux...

Lentement, il s'approcha du drow et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser tendre.

Sans réfléchir, les drow le serra très fort contre lui et intensifia leur baiser.

"- Reste avec moi…

Pour toute réponse, Entreri l'embrassa encore gentiment, attendant que le drow approfondisse leur échange. Il prenait goût à ce genre de chose...

Heureux comme tout, le drow recommença ses baisers et ses caresses.

Avant longtemps, il lui effleurait le bas ventre, l'invitant à essayer lui aussi.

"- Viens mon coeur... Viens dans mes bras...

Un peu gêné, Entreri obéit malgré tout, et prit place entre les bras de l'elfe.

Il y était plutôt bien, même très bien, il devait l'admettre, mais probablement pas assez encore pour recommencer ce qui avait eu lieu...

Avec un petit soupir de satisfaction un brin contenu, il s'installa et enfoui son visage dans le cou de l'elfe. La peau était fine ici, toute douce, et il aimait à chaque fois un peu plus l'odeur du drow...

Jarlaxle le câlina longuement, le caressant sans pudeur mais sans chercher à réellement l'exciter.

Il cherchait plus à lui faire apprécier toutes les caresses qui lui prodiguaient qu'autre chose

Avant longtemps, il lui effleurait les reins, descendait sur ses fesses puis remontait sur son dos sans jamais s'attarder, comme si ses doigts s'étaient trouvés la par hasard

Avec de petits soupirs hésitants - il n'osait pas se laisser aller à ce point – Entreri se détendait peu à peu...

Bientôt, il était alangui dans ses bras, presque tranquille... Pourtant, une question lui brûlait les lèvres...

"- Tu...tu ne m'en veux pas...?

"- T'en vouloir ???? Jamais mon cœur, jamais..."

Il continua à le caresser, s'égarant un peu plus sur son arrière train et se bas de son dos.

Il ne cherchait pas a lui faire accepter quoi que ce soit, juste qu'il s'habitude a la sensation...

"- Pourtant...je t'ai fait subir...ceci..." souffla encore l'humain en chassant machinalement du bout des doigts une main qu'il trouvait trop baladeuse.

Le drow eut un petit rire.

"- Mais j'aime ça, Entreri... et puis... C'est moi qui t'ai forcé.

"- C'est sans doute vrai mais...j'aurai pu t'empêcher...

"- M'empêcher... certes... Mais pourquoi... C'était si bon..." Ronronna le drow en lui effleurant le membre, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Penser au plaisir qu'il avait prit avec l'humain lui faisait rêver de recommencer…

A nouveau mal à l'aise, l'assassin se contenta de rester à sa place.

Si l'elfe voulait à nouveau qu'il lui soit utile...Il y avait pris un certain plaisir, c'était certain, mais tout de même...

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au moment où Jarlaxle lui demanderait de lui rendre la pareille...

Le drow l'embrassa gentiment.

"- Ha, Entreri..." Il le câlina encore. "Veux-tu rester la toute la journée ? Ou veux tu sortir ?

"- Je ne sais pas trop...Je n'ai...je n'ai pas l'habitude...

Le drow l'embrassa encore.

"- Et si tu me disais ce dont tu as envie ?

Le rose monta aux joues de l'assassin qui vira peu à peu au cramoisi.

"- Je ne suis pas certain de ça non plus...

"- Mais si, mais si... tu dois bien avoir envie de quelque chose non ?

Entreri haussa simplement les épaules.

Il aurait aimé être aussi détendu que le drow mais...

"- Un massage." lâcha-t-il avant même d'y penser.

"- Que je te fasse ou que tu me fasse ???

"- Que toi...tu le fasses. Désolé je n'aurai pas dû demander.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que le drow avait sauté du lit était allé cherché l'huile de menthe et commençait à en verser dans ses mains.

"- Installe toi mon cœur…

L'humain hésita une seconde, l'idée bête de présenter son dos, et surtout son arrière train nu au drow le faisait hésiter, mais finalement, repoussa un peu draps et couvertures, puis s'allongea sur le ventre.

Il serait toujours temps de regretter...

Jarlaxle s'installa a califourchon sur ses reins et versa l'huile sur son dos.

Il l'embrassa sur la nuque puis se mit a le masser lentement, prenant soins de détendre chaque muscle.

D'abord les épaules, puis le dos, les reins, les fesses puis les cuisses et les jambes... il reculait a chaque fois sur lui pour finir par les chevilles avant de remonter de la même façon…

14-10-05

Dès les premières secondes, l'humain s'était détendu presque complètement, et à présent, il avait bien du mal à retenir ce qui s'approchait fort de ronronnements de contentement béat...  
A renforts de profonds soupirs, il se laissait aller, pour finir plus mou qu'une guimauve sous les mains expertes...

"- J'aime ça..." souffla-t-il sans même y penser...

"- tant mieux..." Ronronna le drow avant de se mettre à déposer de temps en temps quelques baisers sur la peau de l'humain 

Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres.  
Il ne savait pas comment réagiraient certaines personnes à les voir se comporter et l'un et l'autre comme des écolières timides.  
Mais en tout cas, lui jouissait de chaque seconde qui passait, même s'il se retrouvait avec le cœur et la tête sans dessus dessous…

Toujours plus tranquille et détendu, Entreri soupirait doucement de temps à autres, ravi de son installation.  
Le drow faisait réellement des merveilles avec ses mains et il commençait à y prendre un gout des plus prononcés...

"- Je pourrais presque dormir...

Le drow l'embrassa doucement entre les omoplates. 

"- Et bien dors... je vais te masser encore un peu... " Murmura le drow tout en continuant ce qui était à présent de simples caresses. 

Il savait qu'il s'acharnait un peu trop sur ses reins mais il voulait l'habituer à certaines sensations...

Entreri bailla lourdement et se laissa un peu plus aller. Le massage - du moins l'excuse de massage - du drow lui faisait un bien fou, le détendait, et faisait courir tout plein de petits frissons, de son dos jusqu'à sa nuque, dès qu'il passait juste...

"- ...je ne vais pas dormir si tu continues..." marmonna-t-il avant de soupirer encore.

Ronronnant davantage et instantanément au garde à vous, Jarlaxle eut un petit sourire en coin. 

"- C'est grave ?? 

Gentiment, il se pencha à nouveau sur lui et lui traça un sillon de petits baisers doux le long de la colonne vertébrale.  
Lorsqu'il sentit Entreri frissonner sous ses lèvres lorsqu'il lui effleura le creux des reins, il recommença, encore et encore, alternant ses baisers avec de petits coups de langue.  
Il adorait sentir le corps de l'humain laisser tomber ses barrières et s'abandonner petit à petit à lui…  
C'était comme apprivoiser le plus dangereux des prédateurs dans l'espoir insensé de pouvoir ensuite chasser avec lui à égalité.

Les yeux clos, Entreri tentait de ravaler ses soupirs mais surtout ses gémissements de plaisir...  
A continuer ainsi, Jarlaxle pourrait bientôt lui faire n'importe quoi, il ne serait pas en mesure de protester, et l'idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout...  
C'est donc de toutes ses forces qu'il s'accrochait à son sang froid, essayant d'oublier les réactions de ses parties basses, autant que le plaisir que lui donnait le drow en s'acharnant à cet endroit. Il ne devait **pas** être à la merci du mercenaire. Surtout pas...

Tranquillement, Jarlaxle continuait ses caresses et ses agaceries.  
Enfin, soit prenant pitié de son ami, soit commençant à en avoir assez, il abandonna le creux des reins de l'humain, non sans avoir déposé un petit baiser sur sa fesse, puis remonta jusqu'à ses épaules.  
Là, il l'invita à se retourner. 

"- Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser comme ça…" Ronronna-t-il encore, les yeux brillant et les reins en feu.

Entreri tâcha de garder son installation en percevant la lueur habitant les yeux bleus du drow...

"- Il n'y a rien Jarlaxle...rien du tout..." marmonna-t-il finalement en essayant toujours de garder un minimum de pudeur. "Merci pour le massage...

Le drow renifla. 

"- Mais bien sur..." Amusé, il glissa une main sur l'entrejambe de l'humain. "Il n'y a rien, c'est évident." Rit-il avant de l'embrasser fougueusement puis de poser sa tête au creux de son cou.

Plus mortifié que jamais, l'assassin garda simplement le silence et ferma les yeux...

Tendrement, le drow berça l'humain.

"- Tu n'as pas avoir honte d'avoir de telles réactions mon cœur... je dois même dire que je serais profondément vexé si ce n'était pas le cas..." Il lui embrassa encore le cou. "Je ne te demanderais jamais de me laisser te passer dessus Entreri...c'est une promesse…

"- En es-tu bien certains...?" susurra-t-il simplement, amer.

Le drow eut un sourire triste.  
Il caressa la joue de l'humain espérant parvenir à cacher sa résignation. 

"- Tu mérites mieux que moi, c'est sûr... et mieux que le peu que j'ai à t'offrir...

Entreri haussa simplement les épaules.

"- J'aurai dû finir catin à Calimport. Je ne vois pas ce que je mérite...

Cette fois en colère, le drow le poussa aux épaules, le forçant sur le dos.  
Il s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses et le fixa durement.

"- Ne dis **JAMAIS** pareille chose devant moi, Entreri. **JAMAIS**! Si tu avais du finir catin, tu ne te serais pas libéré à la force du poignet !" Son regard s'adoucit aussi vite qu'il s'était enflammé. "Tu as décidément une très mauvaise influence sur moi...

"- Vraiment?

Un sourcil haussé, l'humain fixait le drow perplexe. Il ne s'était pas plus alarmé que ça de l'éclat de l'elfe, mais trouvait tout de même étrange qu'il s'énerver aussi vite, et même, qu'il s'énerve tout court d'ailleurs...

Le drow revint se bouiner contre lui, se roulant en boule comme un chat 

"- Je ne suis jamais soucié de quiconque à part moi avant... toi... " Il détourna les yeux, un peu gêné. "Ca me blesse que tu te rabaisses de cette façon.

"- Je ne suis qu'un assassin Jarlaxle...

Etrangement touché par les paroles de l'elfe, Entreri passa machinalement un bras autours de ses épaules et se détendit un peu.  
Visiblement, il avait oublié l'arrêt initial de son massage et c'était tant mieux...

"- Peut-être, mais tu es le meilleur et tu es à moi." Siffla le drow, presque farouche et mettant quiconque en demeure de le défier.

La remarque autant que le ton firent sourirent l'assassin qui donna une caresse légère à l'elfe, du bout des doigts.

"- Je doute que quiconque te dispute une telle propriété...A part pour accrocher ma tête à un mur peut être...

"- Ta tête est très bien où elle est et quiconque essaierait de lui faire des misères me trouverait sur sa route!" Gronda le drow, de plus en plus remonté. 

Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires... Et l'idée même que quelqu'un essaye le faisait grogner…

"- Et bien tu risques d'avoir quelques accrochages alors..." sourit Entreri, touché par la vigueur de l'elfe.

Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes et détourna les yeux aussitôt. A croire que jamais il se serait à l'aise dans ce genre de situations...

Le drow s'adoucit de suite.  
Qu'il aimait quand Entreri se montrait tendre... 

"- Encore un câlin???

"- Je...Si...Si tu veux..." souffla l'assassin, le rose aux joues.

Il se sentait profondément ridicule et maladroit. Et il détestait par dessus tout être maladroit...

Le drow se mit à moitie à ronronner.  
Il se bouina plus étroitement dans les bras de l'humain et noua ses bras autours de sa taille.$  
Il allait devoir réapprendre a Entreri, pas a pas, comment de comporter avec l'autre.  
Lui même ne le sachant que de manière très parcellaire, ca allait être drôle!

Un peu tendu dans les premières secondes, l'humain finit par se détendre peu à peu.

D'humeur aventure, il laissa glisser son bras autour de la taille du drow, pendant que son autre main trouvait un bout de couverture et l'attirait sur eux...

Il ignorait ce qu'ils feraient ensuite, mais pour le moment, cette configuration là lui allait à merveille. Il se permit un petit soupir et ferma les yeux...

"- N'est-ce pas toi qui voulait faire quelque chose, tout à l'heure?" murmura-t-il tout de même, fourbe jusqu'au bout.

Le drow eut un sourire pervers aux lèvres. 

"- Me prendrais-tu encore ?

Aussitôt Entreri perdit sa bonne humeur.

En lieu et place de réponse, il détourna le regard, cherchant désespérément une issue de secours.

Il avait oublié qu'après avoir déclarer vouloir quitter leur chambre, il avait reparlé de...ceci...

Sans se laisser démonter, Jarlaxle continua, traçant de petits dessins sur la peau de l'assassin. 

"- J'apprécierais beaucoup... j'apprécierais encore plus si tu le faisais toi même, si je n'étais pas obligé de te chevaucher moi-même mais...bien fait c'est tellement bon...

"- Si tu y tiens..." conclut Entreri d'un geste vague de la main.

Il était un assassin lui, pas un spécialiste de la question.

15-10-05

Le drow renifla, un peu désespéré par le manque d'enthousiasme de l'assassin, même s'il ce comprenais.

"- Tu es un vilain… Mais c'est pas grave." Ronronna-t-il encore avant de recommencer a lui caresser le creux des reins, gentiment

Entreri donna légèrement des reins, mais ne fit rien de plus.

Il se sentait suffisamment mal à l'aise, rien ne servait d'en rajouter encore en montrant à quel point il pouvait être loin de certaines considérations...

Le drow le câlina encore.

"- Profite juste, Entreri… Je ne fais rien de plus... détends toi et repose toi..." Ronronna encore l'elfe en lui effleurant le creux des reins du bout des doigts, rien de plus.

"- Rien de plus...?

"- Rien de plus... juste des bisous dans le cou si tu veux, mais rien de plus...

L'assassin réfléchit un instant à la proposition du drow...

"- Bon. Mais rien de plus.

"- Rien de plus." Rassura Jarlaxle tout en continuant a lui caresser le creux des reins, se permettant un petit baiser dans le cou et sur la gorge de temps en temps

C'était comme apprendre à un adolescent comment faire, mais la récompense en valait la peine.

"- Tu es tout doux la..." Murmura le drow en effleurant la gorge de l'humain de ses lèvres.

"- Probablement moins que toi." rétorqua aussitôt l'humain, du tac au tac.

"- Tu peux goûter si tu veux." Sourit le drow. " Pour la science, bien sur..."

"- Inutile: je sais déjà.

"- Ho... dommage..."

Il aurait bien aimé sentir les lèvres de l'humain sur sa peau mais puisqu'il ne voulait pas...

Il se bouina plus étroitement contre son torse et soupira doucement.

"- Toi, tu es doux partout de toute façon.

Entreri repoussa doucement le drow, lui fit légèrement tourner la tête, et vint poser ses lèvres sur sa peau.

"- Je savais bien que j'avais raison..." ronronna à moitié l'humain, avant de recommencer, et de déposer un second puis un troisième baiser presque au même endroit.

Incapable de résister, Jarlaxle se fit plus mou qu'un vieux fromage et coula entre les bras de l'assassin.

Les yeux clos, il ronronnait d'importance, tout entier profitant de ses lèvres sur sa gorge.

L'humain continua ainsi un moment, appréciant la caresse tout autant que l'elfe, se retenant de lâcher de doux soupirs...

Pourtant, il finit par reprendre sa place, avant de serrer un peu plus Jarlaxle contre lui.

"- J'avais raison.

Se contentant tranquillement de profiter, Jarlaxle lâcha un soupir heureux

"- Moui... tu es le plus doux...

Il ronronna encore un peu, tout simplement bien.

Son érection se calmait doucement mas le gênait encore un peu, aussi tentait il de l'oublier

"- Non. Toi tu es plus doux." Entreri laissa sa main glisser le long du dos de l'elfe noir. "Tu as une peau de bébé.

Le drow se sentit rougir.

Cela faisait 500 ans qu'il n'était plus un bébé...

"- Je n'ai jamais été un bébé." Ronchonna le drow, presque fuyant a présent

Entreri haussa les épaules.

"- Moi non plus. Mais il n'empêche: tu as une peau toute douce. Aussi douce...que celle de Jarly.

Le drow rit.

"- Ben j'espère bien avec ma peau aussi douce que la mienne !!

L'assassin fronça les sourcils.

"- Pas toi. Lui."

Du doigt, il désigna l'ours en peluche que l'elfe lui avait offert et qui reposait sur son lit.

Le drow eut un sourire en coin.

"- Tu as donné mon nom à ta peluche ??


	15. Chapter 15

Entreri détourna le regard, et fronça les sourcils. Il avait su au moment où il avait ouvert la bouche qu'il avait fait une erreur. D'ailleurs, sa présence même dans cette chambre était une erreur. Son envie de rester bouiné dans le lit au chaud avec son elfe était une erreur.

Voir Jarlaxle comme **son** elfe était une erreur...

"- J'en ai 2. Il fallait bien les différencier.

Le regard du drow s'adoucit soudain.

D'une voix emplie d'émotion, il serra l'assassin contre lui, très fort

"- C'est adorable..."

"- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant: tu peux te moquer ouvertement.

Le drow secoua la tête.

"- Je ne me moque pas... je trouver ça adorable, pour de vrai..." Il embrassa l'humain dans le cou. "J'en suis très fier

"- De quoi?

"- Que tu aimes assez mes cadeaux pour les garder et leur donner un nom...

"- Oh." Entreri garda le silence un moment. "Mais il est doux et...mignon aussi."

Une bouffée de jalousie envahit le drow mais il parvint à ne rien en montrer.

Il enfouit son visage contre le torse de l'humain et soupira un peu.

L'idée d'avoir comme rival une peluche le scandalisait !

Interloqué, l'humain resta interdit un instant devant sa réaction.

"- Jarlaxle...?

"- Mmm ?"

Il releva le nez et embrassa encore l'assassin dans le cou.

"- Qu'y a-t-il?

"- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question...

Le drow lui embrassa encore la gorge.

"- Mais tout va bien mon assassin...

"- Pourtant...

Entreri regarda un instant la peluche posée sur son lit avant de fixer une nouvelle fois son regard sur l'elfe noir...

L'idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit était parmi les plus absurdes mais...

"- Non..." souffla-t-il entre ses dents... "Quoiqu'il en soit, il faudrait peut être songer à faire quelque chose de notre journée: la matinée doit déjà être bien avancée...

Le drow hocha la tête

"- Il faudrait que j'aille vérifier les comptes d'Elisha, j'en aurait sûrement pour plusieurs jours... tu pourrais peut-être chercher une mission qui te tentes ?

"- Pourquoi pas...je pourrais me refaire en liquidité...Mais je ne veux pas m'occuper du chien!

Le drow rit

"- Tu prendras ce que tu veux

"- Bien entendu!

Sur un coup de tête, l'humain roula sur le flanc, et enfouit son visage dans le cou du drow, avant de soupirer lourdement.

"- Tu veux vérifier les comptes?

"- De temps n temps, il est bon de rappeler a ses employés qu'il ne faut pas trop me voler...

"- Tu penses qu'il se sert au passage...?"

Entreri n'avait pas bouger de place, et murmurait depuis le cou du drow, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau à chaque mot, lui permettant de la goûter un peu à chaque fois...

Le drow eut un grand sourire.

"- C'est évident, c'est une partie du boulot. Simplement il y a des limites qu'il ne doit pas dépasser.

"- Et...tu penses qu'il les dépasses...?" souffla l'humain avant de déposer un baiser sur la peau douce qui narguait ses lèvres.

Le drow gémit doucement.

"- J'en sais rien, je verrais bien. Même si c'est le cas, je lui secouerais un peu les puces et voila. J'ai besoin de lui ici.

"- Il est efficace...?

Un autre baiser de déposer, pour voir...

"- Très, bien pour ça que j'ai besoin de lui." ronronna le drow avant de geindre un peu, écartant la tête pour laisser un meilleur accès à l'humain.

Curieux, Entreri réitéra son geste, tout en s'installant un peu plus sur Jarlaxle, finissant à moitié allongé sur lui...

Les réactions qu'il tirait de l'elfe noir par ce simple geste le fascinaient réellement... Il déposa un nouveau baiser puis laissa s'égarer un petit bout de langue avant de reprendre.

"- Comment l'as-tu trouvé?

Jarlaxle lâcha un autre long gémissement de plaisir, sa virilité tout à fait réveillée et effleurée périodiquement par la hanche d'Entreri.

"- Je l'ai... trouvé dans la rue…" Il dégagea un peu plus sa gorge. " Il avait pas douze ans..."

Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa.

"- Je lui trouvé un tuteur

"- Un tuteur...?

Un autre baiser, suivit de près par un second puis un autre petit cou de langue.

Les réactions de l'elfe étaient réellement captivantes...

Il savait la réputation des elfes, qu'ils soient noirs ou blancs, mais il ne l'avait jamais imaginée aussi justifiée...

Incapable de se retenir, Jarlaxle donna un peu des reins.

Les caresses d'Entreri étaient des plus agréable et ses réactions exacerbées semblaient quelque par rassurer ou tout au moins intéresser l'humain.

"- Un adulte... pour le surveiller, lui apprendre... le nourrir et..." Il gémit encore un peu. "L'aimer..."

"- Il en a eu de la chance..." Un petit coup de langue, "...de tomber..." un baiser, "...sur un drow..." tracer la ligne du cou du bout de la langue, "...aussi attentionné...n'est-ce pas?

Entre deux gémissements, Jarlaxle tentait de répondre.

"- Il...avait un ...gros potentiel et... il n'avait... pas peur... de moi...

"- Hmmm...je me demande si la chose est bien prudente..." L'assassin laissa s'égarer le bout de ses dents sur la gorge du drow. "Tu pourrais te montrer très dangereux après tout...

"- Je... ne suis..." Un long gémissement lui échappa."Je ne suis pas dangereux... Lorsque l'on met fidèle"

Il donna encore un peu des hanches, les mains crispées sur la literie.

Dérangé dans son étude par les petits mouvement de hanche de son sujet, Entreri vint délicatement saisir sa virilité au creux de sa paume, et lui donna de longues caresses du bout des doigts.

"- Ainsi donc...tu es possessif...Ou n'est-ce que de la prudence...?

Le drow lâcha un petit cri de surprise, vite remplacé par un geignement pitoyable.

Et puisque ses réactions semblaient enchanter l'humain, il n'allait certainement pas se retenir.

"- A...Arté...mis..."

Il roulait la tête de droite et de gauche en même temps qu'il donnait du bassin. Les doigts enfoncés dans la couverture, il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se retenir très longtemps.

Il désirait Entreri depuis trop longtemps pour résister à sa main bien longtemps.

Machinalement, il écartait un peu les cuisses comme il pouvait, se retenant a peine de supplier Entreri de le prendre encore.

Entreri ne changea en rien le rythme lent de ses caresses, pas plus qu'il ne cessa ses baisers légers et ses petits coups de langue sur la peau sombre de son compagnon...

"- Tu ne m'as pas répondu Jarlaxle...

Perdu dans les caresses que lui prodiguait Entreri, le drow ne savait même plus comment répondre.

Il avait tellement envie de l'humain… et lui se contentait de lui poser des question idiotes !!

"- A ...Moi..." parvint il a bafouiller avant de geindre encore. " S'il te plait... s'il te plait..." Il écarta encore un peu les cuisses tout en donnant des hanches. "Ar...temis... s'il te plait..."

Pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré de frustration.

Hésitant à nouveau, l'assassin accéléra pourtant le rythme de sa main sur le membre du drow, alors qu'il intensifiait ses baisers sur la gorge de l'elfe.

Il y mêlait de petits coups de langue et effleurait parfois la peau du bout des dents. Visiblement, le geste faisait beaucoup d'effet à Jarlaxle, et il était soudain curieux de voir s'il pourrait lui faire prendre son plaisir ainsi...

Lui même sentait d'ailleurs quelques réactions dans ses parties basses, d'après les gémissements de l'elfe. Ils faisaient naître de doux frissons au creux de ses reins sensibles, et...la sensation n'était en rien désagréable.

Bien au contraire...

Incapable de se contenir, le drow en était presque à supplier à présent.

Il avait tellement envie de l'humain... tellement...

S'il ne faisait pas quelque chose pour lui, il devrait s'en occuper lui même.

Déjà, ses mains avaient quitté le drap et descendaient lentement vers ses jambes.

Avant longtemps, il s'occuperait lui même de la sensation de vide qui l'oppressait en même temps qu'une tension trop délicieuse pour lui résister longtemps lui noyait les reins.

Toujours occupé, les yeux clos à présent, l'assassin sentait son souffle s'accélérer à mesure qu'il donnait des caresses à l'elfe noir. Il resserra doucement sa prise sur son membre tandis qu'il mordait légèrement son cou, un peu dépassé par ses propres réactions…

Un long gémissement échappa à l'elfe.

C'était trop pour lui.

Sans chercher à se retenir, il tenta de se retourner.

Il voulait tellement qu'Entreri le prenne...

"- S'il te plait...s'il te plait…" Répétait-il encore et encore.

Continuant ses caresses et les faisant aller crescendo, l'humain posa sa tête au creux de son cou.

Il était incapable de donner ce qu'il voulait à l'elfe...

Continuant ses caresses et les faisant aller crescendo, l'humain posa sa tête au creux de son cou.

Il était incapable de donner ce qu'il voulait à l'elfe...

Pleurant presque, le drow laissa tomber toute tentative de retenue et s'assouvi d'un coup.

Sanglotant presque, il se roula en boule sur le flanc, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

Un peu déçu d'avoir perdu sa place, Entreri s'installa lui aussi sur le flanc, face à l'elfe, attendant qu'il reprenne son souffle.

C'était fascinant...

Bizarrement blessé par le désintérêt manifeste de l'humain a présent, le drow se retourna et lui présenta son dos.

Du bout des doigts, il chercha la couverture et la tira sur lui.

Frémissant, il avait certes prit son plaisir mais le vide qu'il ressentait n'en était que plus grand.

Petit à petit, le masque du drow revenait à sa place.

Mieux valait ça que se sentir à ce point seul malgré la présence de l'humain à moins d'un mètre.

Surpris, presque choqué par la réaction de l'elfe, Entreri le fixa un long moment avant de finalement se décider.

Il ignorait ce qu'il avait pu croire mais d toute évidence, il s'était lourdement trompé. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas...

Il se mordit la langue pour retenir un commentaire mordant mais ne put complètement garder son masque impassible. D'un souffle, il brisa le silence.

"- Si j'ai rendu mon office...Je vais aller voir Elisha. Pour un contrat.

Et sans prendre garde ni à sa nudité ni à sa main encore souillée du plaisir de l'elfe, il quitta le lit en direction des bains.

Ses frissons tenant plus du tremblement a présent, le drow ne leva même pas la tête.

Un simple "imbécile" lâché avec bien plus de douleur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu franchit les lèvres de Jarlaxle.

Dès que l'humain aurait quitté la pièce, il s'habillerait et quitterait les lieux, au moins pour le reste de la journée.

Il avait l'habitude qu'on l'utilise, certes, mais pas de cette façon.

Aux bains, Entreri se lava avec soin, peut être un peu trop au vue de la belle couleur homard trop cuit qu'il ne tarda pas à prendre, mais ne cessa pas pour autant.

Il se sentait tellement imbécile de s'être laissé prendre aux jeux et aux belles paroles du drow...

A présent, il ne serait plus une chienne à besogner mais un chien bon à être sifflé... Du moins pour le moment...

Dans la chambre, Jarlaxle se rhabillait lentement.

Les dents serrées, il alla fouiller dans ses affaires, en sortit un petit trilobée d'un rose très pale qu'il pose sur le lit de l'assassin.

Sans attendre davantage, il sortit de l'auberge.

Sans vraiment savoir où il allait, il se décida à faire le tour de la ville. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être trouverait-il de quoi combler le vide qui l'oppressait

Quand Entreri se jugea assez propre, et que quelques perles carmines ornaient ses bras, il se décida à se rincer et quitter les bains.

Il regagna la chambre les reins simplement couverts par une serviette, mais toute la tension qui carrait ses épaules retomba dès qu'il entra.

Vide.

L'elfe était déjà parti, sans même prendre le temps de se laver un minimum. Il était simplement parti vaquer à ses occupations, probablement avec Elisha et les livres de comptes et...

A cette pensée, une bouffée de rage envahie l'assassin qui, avec la force d'années d'entraînements passées à apprendre à se contrôler, la calma presque immédiatement.

Elisha n'était qu'un comptable, et un gérant. Rien de plus.

Et à défaut d'en être sûr, il lui faudrait bien s'en persuader...

16-10-05

Enterré au fin fond d'une auberge à la réputation sulfureuse et qui se regardait que la couleur de votre or, Jarlaxle buvait verre d'alcool fort sur verre d'alcool fort.

La situation lui échappait clairement et il ne savait plus que faire.

Son désir pour l'humain allait croisant mais il ne savait plus que faire.

Comme tous les drow, lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose il le prenait.

Mais là...

Là il s'en sentait incapable...

Un relation physique avec l'humain lui était largement moins importante que la confiance et l'amitié d'Entreri, mais plus le temps passait et plus le désir le tenaillait douloureusement.

Lorsqu'un trentenaire à l'air vigoureux, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs lui jeta un sourire de pure concupiscence, il ne put que lui répondre.

Avec un peu de chance, l'humain serait assez viril pour le satisfaire.

Au moins un moment.

Elisha l'attendrait bien quelques heures de plus.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Entreri pour être prêt.

Après avoir avalé une tasse de café noir à en réveiller un mort, il alla rapidement harnacher son étalon, et parti au galop dans les rues rejoindre l'échoppe où travaillait l'humain. Il attacha sa monture à un anneau, puis monta rapidement à l'étage, et entra après avoir à frapper, sans attendre de réponse.

"- Bonjour Elisha.

Le jeune homme releva le nez de la liste qu'il compulsait, un peu étonné de voir le... l'ami de son patron surtout, sans son patron.

"- Heu... bonjour... je peux vous aider ?

"- Je viens pour un autre contrat. J'ai besoin de me détendre..." ajouta-t-il à mi voix.

Le jeune homme ne fit aucun commentaire malgré la réflexion qui lui restait sur le bout de la langue.

D'après ce qu'il avait vu, l'humain devait se "détendre" avec son maître, et plus souvent qu'a son tour !

Il quitta sa table et alla fouiller dans un tiroir avant d'en sortir une poignée de listes.

"- Voila... elles sont rangées par victimes, des plus jeunes aux plus vieilles. Ensuite, par fonction et enfin, par récompense." Il lut la première page avant de passer à la dernière. "La première victime est un bébé de 7 semaines pour 150 pièces d'argents et la dernière, un vieux politicien de 91 ans pour 190 000 d'or...

"- Je ne veux pas quelque chose de local. Dans une ville voisine, il y a?

Le jeune homme parcourut toutes les pages avant d'en extraire quatre.

"- Une congrégation au service de Cyric a deux jours de cheval qui voudrait se débarrasser de son grand maître, un propriétaire terrien a 4 jours qui veux faire brûler sa ferme avec femme et enfant dedans, une jeune épouse a éliminer avant son mariage a 2 jours et enfin...un assassin a assassiner a 3 jours d'ici. Il était membre d'une guilde mais a trahis et aucun de ses ex confrères ne veux s'en occuper lui même..." Il tendit les feuilles à l'assassin. "Quelque chose vous tente ?

Entreri s'empara des feuilles et les parcourut rapidement.

L'assassin le tentait bien: trois jours aller, trois jours retour...Il aurait le temps d'être au calme et de réfléchir, de savoir quelle attitude adopter et...

S'il était très chanceux, Jarlaxle aurait eut le temps de se trouver un autre jouet, et de l'oublier, lui...

"- Je prends l'assassin. La prime?

Le jeune homme reprit la feuille et la déchiffra de ses pattes de mouches.

"- 25 000 d'avance et autant dès que le décès est confirmé.

"- Et la confirmation?

"- L'anneau de métal qu'il a sur la nuque. Tous les apprentis de cette guilde en ont un glissé sous la peau quand ils sont acceptés dans la confrérie.

"- Parfait. Faites préparer la somme: je suis de retour dans une semaine au mieux.

Le jeune homme griffonna une ligne sur le document.

"- Très bien... Je vous fais livrer l'argent à votre auberge ou vous en voulez une partie dès maintenant ?

"- Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller. Faites livrer la première partie à l'auberge. Merci.

Avec un signe de tête, il fit demi tour et quitta le bureau pour retrouver son cheval. Il monta en selle et fila à l'auberge, espérant bien n'y trouver personne.

Son voeux fut exhaussé: il put prendre un peu d'argent de sa réserve, charger quelques vêtements dans ses fontes et se faire préparer quelques provisions sans croiser l'ombre d'une oreille pointue.

Moins d'une heure après son retour à l'auberge, il filait au grand galop en direction de sa prochaine victime...

Dans un état proche du lamentable, Jarlaxle ne se re-pointa à l'auberge que le lendemain matin.

Dégoûté au possible, il se traîna dans sa chambre.

Sans grande surprise, il constata que la fleur qu'il avait déposé sur le lit d'Entreri la veille y était encore, fanée et mourante.

Avec un geste rageur, il la jeta puis alla se laver.

Une heure passée dans l'eau brûlante lui fit un bien fou et il put trouver la force d'aller se mettre au travail.

Son corps lui faisait mal partout, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

"- Bonjour Elisha..."

Le jeune homme salua son patron.

"- Bonjour, votre heu...ami…est partit pour un assassinat. Il devrait en avoir pour une semaine.

Le drow hocha la tête et commença à descendre chaque livre de compte de l'étagère pour les étudier longuement.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien de plus.

Silencieux, il lui apporta une tasse de thé.

Il était prêt à parier que le drow ne rentrerais pas à son auberge avant une semaine.

Il ne se trompait pas.

Puant la sueur, le cheval et le mâle en général, la tête pleine de questions et d'idées à expérimenter, Artémis Entreri regagnait au petit trot l'auberge où il résidait avec son elfe noir...

Il avait chevauché, s'était battu, avait campé au milieu de nulle part, bref, il s'était dépensé et détendu comme il n'avait pu le faire depuis bien longtemps!

Plongé dans ses pensées, il s'arrêta machinalement devant les écuries de l'auberge, et alla mettre son cheval au box après l'avoir longuement pansé. Il remonta à l'auberge, mais ne passa pas par la chambre, filant directement aux bains avec ses fontes sur l'épaule...

Il avait besoin d'un solide décrassage...

Dans la chambre, une cinquième bouteille vide tombant de ses doigts gourds, Jarlaxle lâcha un rot sonore.

Rentré depuis quelques heures a peine dans leur chambre, toujours seul, le drow buvait comme un trou depuis.

Depuis le départ de l'humain, il avait prit l'habitude de passer le début de soirée entre les bras d'un type viril ou d'un autre.

Ils parvenaient a le satisfaire, un temps... ce n'était jamais assez mais il devait s'en débrouiller...

A présent, encore seul alors qu'il espérait que son assassin serait revenu, il s'imbibait avec intensité.

Nettement mieux depuis ses cinq savonnages successifs, Entreri mettait la dernière main à son bouc. Avec un dernier coup de rasoir, il eut un sourire appréciatif, et se rinça le visage à grande eau, avant de nettoyer son nécessaire.

Satisfait, il quitta les bains, enfila un pantalon, et rejoignit sa chambre qu'il partageait avec le drow par le chemin qui y menait directement, ses fontes sur l'épaule. Il faudrait qu'il aille porter l'anneau à Elisha, preuve qu'il avait bel et bien bouclé son contrat, mais la livraison pourrait attendre le lendemain. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sou la pire torture mais...Jarlaxle lui avait manqué quelque part.

Et dormir dans la même chambre que le drow également...

Il entra et s'apprêtait à saluer l'elfe noir quand il le vit, échoué sur son lit.

"- Jarlaxle...?

Le drow chercha à tâtons une nouvelle bouteille débouchée à l'avance, la porta à ses lèvres et en avala un bon tiers

"- Kessya ??? Tient, t'es rentré toi..." Le regard fixe, il eut un rire idiot et totalement alcoolisé. "T'es revenu...

Entreri s'avança dans la chambre après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, laissa tomber ses fontes au pied de son lit, puis s'avança vers l'elfe, avant de s'accroupir près de son lit.

"- Bien sûr. Ce n'était qu'une mission d'une semaine.

Le drow repartit d'un petit rire vide.

"- Et t'es revenu..."

Il but encore a la bouteille, s'en reversant allègrement sur le torse.

Il hoqueta un peu s'étranglant à moitié.

La bouteille roula sur le sol.

"- Kestuféla ?

Entreri récupéra la bouteille moitié pleine, les autres, vide, et écarta le tout. Il s'occupa ensuite des deux autres bouteilles débouchées à l'avance, et alla les déposer sur un buffet tout proche, là où aucun pied ne risquait de les heurter. Il se servit d'un drap pour éponger l'alcool coulant sur le drow, puis l'aida à s'asseoir.

"- C'est aussi ma chambre, tu as déjà oublié?

Le drow renifla.

"- Tu... tu veux plus me voir." Un haut le coeur le prit et il chercha une autre bouteille. "Tu veux pas... de moi...laisse moi…"

Surpris, l'humain contempla le drow un instant avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, à coté de lui, et lui faire prendre appui sur sa personne.

"- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

Toujours cherchant une bouteille, le drow glissait lentement sur le côté.

"- T'as...peur de moi... tu…veux pas que je te touche... tu veux pas de moi..." Un reniflement traître échappa au drow trop imbibé pour se taire ou conserver son masque ordinaire. "Moi je veux juste que tu m'aimes, c'est tout..." Il se sentit glisser encore un peu mais n'eut pas un geste pour empêcher sa chute proche. "Pis y a personne qui arrive à me satisfaire...

Machinalement, Entreri l'attira contre lui, le forçant gentiment à prendre place contre son torse.

"- Tu as trop bu petit elfe...et tu n'as pas dû beaucoup dormir et..." Il snifa l'elfe et eut une grimace peu amène. "Et tu empestes le mâle en rut...

Le drow fit une petite moue.

"- Fallait bien que je comble le vide." Pleurnicha le drow avant de tenter de se lever pour aller se laver. Il n'arriva même pas à se lever et retomba sur le lit, épuisé. "Personne ne m'aime...

Entreri poussa un long soupir, et secoua doucement la tête. Mieux valait ne pas penser, et surtout ne rien répondre...

"- Où veux-tu aller?" demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

"- Bain puisque je pue" protesta le drow avec une moue adorable. Il essaya encore de se lever et tomba par terre. "Fatigué…

Avec un soupir de fin du monde, Entreri récupéra l'elfe et le souleva dans ses bras. Il ne l'imaginait pas aussi léger d'ailleurs... A moins qu'il n'ait pas bien mangé durant la dernière semaine...

Repoussant cette question à plus tard, il reprit la direction des bains, puisque c'est là que voulait se rendre le drow.

"- Après le bain, tu voudras manger ou boire quelque chose? Mais pas d'alcool.

"- Poire..." bafouilla le drow. Il voulait encore boire

Quand il buvait, il pouvait oublier.

"- Non, pas d'alcool. Nous allons prendre un bain et puis aller au lit." souffla l'humain, tendre et attentif sans même s'en apercevoir.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux bains, et Entreri déposa son fardeau elfique près d'un bassin, avant de le déshabiller patiemment. Il retira lui même son pantalon, et reprit le drow dans ses bras pour aller se plonger dans l'eau chaude.

Le drow hoqueta sous la chaleur de l'eau et tenta de s'y soustraire maladroitement.

Agitant comme il pouvait les bras, il chercha à quitter le bain mais réussit juste à manquer se noyer

Entreri le serra un peu plus contre lui, le maintenant suffisamment hors de l'eau.

"- Du calme...ça va aller mieux dans une minute...du calme Jarlaxle...

Le drow se débattit encore un peu puis finit par sombrer dans une apathie hébété.

Depuis une semaine il n'avait pas prit un bain ne s'était pas rasé le crâne et en tout état de cause "tait particulièrement loquesque...

Désolé de voir l'elfe en aussi piteux état, l'assassin le serra un peu plus dans ses bras, calant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Sans réfléchir, il l'embrassa sur la tempe, et ferma les yeux.

"- Je suis là maintenant petit elfe...

Le drow eut une petite larme.

"- Pour combien de temps ???" Pleurnichant presque, il glissait un peu dans le bain. "Veux me noyer... personne ne m'aime... veux câlin...

Il glissa d'un coup et l'eau se referma sur son crâne.

Il se débattit dans l'eau et émergea en toussant.

Cette fois, l'humain l'assis carrément sur ses genoux et serra un bras à sa taille.

"- Cesse de t'agiter!" gronda doucement Entreri. "Tu vas réellement finir par te noyer. Et puis il va falloir te raser le crâne: tu piques.

Le drow se calma toujours boudeur.

"- c'est pas juste quand même

"- Et qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste, mon petit elfe?

La raison court-circuitée par l'alcool, le drow fit l moue.

"- Parce que moi je t'aime et que je fais des efforts et que toi tu m'aimes pas et tu veux pas moi...

Plus surpris que si le drow lui avait balancé un direct du droit, l'assassin resta immobile un moment. Il avait bien du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre...

Le drow venait peu ou prou de lui faire une déclaration, et la chose était pour le moins inattendue...

Il se reprit pourtant, et repoussa les implications de telles paroles, du moins pour le moment...

"- Je...je comprends bien mais...ce n'est pas simple pour moi." expliqua-t-il à mi voix. "Je n'ai jamais...vécu cela.

Le drow renifla, quelques larmes apparaissant aux coins de ses yeux.

"- Mais moi non plus !!! Personne ne m'aime jamais de toute façon !!!

"- N-non, ce n'est pas...tout à fait juste.

L'assassin soupira.

Même s'il savait que le drow ne le laissait pas tout à fait indifférent...

Le drow piqua soudain du nez, vaincu par l'alcool.

Inconscient, il s'effondra entre les bras de l'humain.

Vaincu lui aussi, l'assassin soupira doucement. Au moins ainsi pourrait-il s'occuper de lui tranquillement...

Il lava doucement l'elfe, le rinça, puis s'installa devant un miroir et lui rasa le crâne avec attention.

Une fois l'elfe noir propre comme un sous neuf, il le sécha rapidement, en fit autant sur sa personne, et regagna la chambre.

Il considéra un instant l'état du lit de l'elfe, et eut une grimace, pour se détourner aussitôt vers le sien...

Il y allongea Jarlaxle, repoussa un peu les couvertures, puis le reprit dans ses bras pour le glisser dessous, avant de s'installer à ses cotés. Il tira les couvertures sur eux, et après une hésitation de courte durée, posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de l'elfe comme il glissait un bras autour de sa taille.

Avec un soupir il ferma les yeux.

Le sommeil ne tarda pas à le gagner...


	16. Chapter 16

Le drow ouvrit les yeux.

Il avait une migraine homérique, se sentait mal et son amant de la nuit...

Il se figea.

Il mettait toujours un point d'honneur a ne jamais ramené un homme dans sa chambre

Il aurait eut l'impression de manquer de respect à Entreri.

Il sauta presque du lit et se ramassa, la tête bourdonnante

Tout aussi surpris, ses vieux réflexes prenant le dessus, Entreri s'assit dans le lit prêt à bondir.

Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser qu'aucun danger n'était présent, et que Jarlaxle n'était plus dans le lit mais par terre.

"- Jarlaxle?

Le drow releva le nez, approchant le vert maladif sur sa peau presque grise.

"- En...Entreri ??? Tu es rentré???

Il ne se souvenait pas que l'humain soit revenu la veille mais visiblement...

"- Oui, et toi tu n'as pas une belle couleur...ça va aller?

Le drow fit un effort pour se redresser.

Aussi dignement que possible, il se releva, se chercha un vêtement à enfiler puis revint vers le lit.

"- Ca ira. Et toi ?

"- Je vais très bien, mais toi tu vires au verdâtre...

Le drow n'eut as le temps de répondre qu'il se rua vers les commodités pour vomir l'alcool qui lui restait dans l'estomac.

Un long gémissement lui échappa

Il se sentait réellement misérable

Secouant doucement la tête, l'assassin quitta le lit et enfila un pantalon de cuir noir avant de rejoindre le drow.

Lui qui espérait une matinée tranquille au chaud sous les couvertures...

"- Veux-tu que je te fasse préparer quelque chose?

Le drow secoua la tête.

"- Non, repose toi. Je ne vais pas te déranger davantage. Je vais sortir." Murmura le drow.

La semaine écoulée lui avait permit de longuement réfléchir.

L'humain n'avait que faire de ses désirs et de ses tendresses. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, il valait mieux qu'il arrête les frais là.

Entreri eut un court soupir agacé et vint s'accroupir à ses cotés.

"- Tu ne vas nulle part dans cet état. Tu restes ici et tu dors.

Le drow secoua la tête

"- Je ne vais pas t'importuner plus longtemps et j'ai du travail à faire." Murmura le drow, cherchant à mettre de la distance entre eux.

La présence de l'humain à ses côtés le blessait presque

Entreri garda le silence un instant.

Lui qui espérait que le drow se serait trouvé un autre jouet aurait dû être satisfait, puisque c'était visiblement le cas...Hélas il n'en était rien.

Etrangement désolé, blessé presque que l'elfe ne souhaite pas passer un minimum de temps avec lui, il baissa le nez et se résigna...

Il déposa pourtant un baiser sur l'omoplate de son comparse, et se releva. Il n'allait pas gêner l'elfe plus longtemps par sa présence.

"- Si tu as besoin d'aide..." proposa-t-il simplement à mi voix avant de quitter la pièce.

Le drow se mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds.

Incapable de contenir sa colère, il donna un grand coup du poing dans le mur avant de lâcher un cri de douleur.

Il en avait assez.

Si les choses ne se calmaient pas d'une façon ou d'une autre, il allait déménager chez Elisha, ce serait le plus simple.

Il fallait qu'il sache si l'humain avait des sentiments pour lui.

Dans la chambre, Entreri laissa choir son pantalon tout juste enfilé et se re-glissa dan son lit.

Roulé en boule, il enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller sur lequel avait reposée la tête de l'elfe toute la nuit et inspira longuement. A défaut d'avoir Jarlaxle avec lui, au moins avait-il un faible substitut...

Il avait si bien dormi cette nuit...

Epuisé et malade, le drow ne tarda pas à s'écrouler encore sur le sol, pas bien du tout

Entendant le bruit de chute, Entreri se dressa aussitôt dans son lit. Sans se soucier une seconde de sa nudité, il retourna dans la pièce où il avait laissé le drow...

Aussitôt il se pencha sur l'elfe et le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener dans la chambre et le réinstaller au lit.

"- Jarlaxle? Jarlaxle?

Le drow gémit.

Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était as sentit aussi mal.

Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa

Sur le lit, il se pencha sur la ruelle du lit et vomit encore, piteux

Résigné, l'assassin sauta une nouvelle fois dans son pantalon, et trouva de quoi nettoyer.

Une fois la chambre à nouveau propre, il vint porter un verre d'eau et un sceau au drow, pour lui permettre de se rincer la bouche.

"- A boire autant tu ne pouvais pas finir en bon état..." souffla-t-il, désolé.

Le drow ne répondit pas.

Il se rinça la bouche et se recoucha, épuisé.

"- Désolé...

Il se sentait tellement mal...

"- C'est rien." L'humain laissa le seau au pied du lit, juste au cas où, avant de fouiller dans ses fontes pour en sortir un petit sac d'herbes. "Je vais te préparer une tisane. Ca devrait t'aider...

Le drow hocha lentement la tête.

"- Merci..."

Il roula sur le lit et mit un bras sur ses yeux.

"- C'était quoi ton contrat?

"- Un assassin à éradiquer. Rien de très transcendant. Ne vaut pas vraiment le prix qu'on lui accorde mais..." Il haussa les épaules. "Et toi? Comment vont les comptes?

Le drow resta silencieux un moment.

"- Ca va.

Il n'allait certainement pas avouer qu'il avait passé une semaine pour rien le nez dans les comptes !

Tellement obnubilé par l'humain, il n'était pas parvenu à se concentrer sur lui

"- Bon. Comme quoi, tu peux faire confiance à Elisha...

L'assassin revint avec une tasse fumante dans les mains. Il la déposa sur la table de nuit près de son lit, et aida le drow à s'installer plus confortablement, callant deux gros oreillers dans son dos pour l'aider à se tenir assis.

"- Avale ça: ça devrait calmer ton estomac.

Le drow obéit docilement

"- Merci..." Mal à l'aise a présent, il détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre. Il ne savait comment amorcer une quelconque conversation ou faire la moindre remarque. "Je ne boirais pus comme ça...

Content de la décision de l'elfe noir, Entreri se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

"- Merci.

Le drow ne bougea pas et baissa les yeux.

Il soupira silencieusement.

"- Tu as traversé de jolis village ?

Entreri récupéra la tasse à présent vide et la posa sur la table de nuit, et s'allongea ensuite près du drow, les yeux clos.

Il fit un vague signe de la tête.

"- Mais j'ai dû courir dans les bois pour le rattraper...

Jarlaxle renifla.

"- Je ne connais pas grand monde qui accepterait de se faire tuer la sourire aux lèvres..." Il ne pu résister davantage et se bouina dans les bras de l'humain. "Tu as vu d'autre choses sympathiques ?" Il eut un sourire. " Des lapins par exemple ??

Entreri referma un bras autour de sa taille et eut un léger sourire.

Il refit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

"- Mais j'avais mieux à faire que de leur courir après. Et puis j'avais pris des provisions.

Le drow ferma les yeux, se gorgeant de l'odeur male de l'assassin avant de lui embrasser le torse.

"- C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé te voir avec un lapinou dans les bras.

"- Hmmm..." murmura l'assassin, les yeux toujours clos. "Si je fais ça je risque de ne pas pouvoir le manger, et du même coup, entamer drastiquement mon image de marque...

Le drow eut un petit rire.

"- Tu es plus doux avec les animaux qu'avec les humains. Et ils le savent, regarde ton cheval...

Aussitôt, Entreri se renfrogna.

"- C'est juste parce que c'est mon moyen de transport, rien de plus!

Le drow se mit à lui caresser le ventre du bout des doigts, comme il câlinerait une peluche.

"- Mais oui, c'est évident... C'est pour ça que dès que tu passe devant l'écurie tu vas lui faire trois gratouilles et que t'as toujours une carotte ou un bout de betterave à lui donner... C'est évident…

"- C'est bien ce que je dis: c'est mon moyen de transport et...il faut qu'il soit efficace! Rien de plus.

Le drow se contenta de rire doucement.

"- Et que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu sois aussi gentil avec moi qu'avec lui ?

Entreri rouvrit enfin les yeux et haussa un sourcil, comme un sourire venait se percher aux coins de ses lèvres.

"- Tu voudrais que je t'apporte des morceaux de betterave?

Le drow lui tapa sur le torse.

"- Idiot !!! Mais je ne serais pas contre un baiser dans le cou..."

Les vapeurs d'alcool commençaient enfin à s'estomper et le plaisir d'être dans les bras de l'humain remplaçait toute autre considération.

"- Tu as bu comme un trou." constata simplement l'assassin. "Au point de réussir à te rendre malade. Tu devrais être puni.

Le drow pleurnicha.

"- Avec la gueule de bois que j'ai, je crois que j'ai suffisamment été puni !

"- Hmmm...Peut-être bien...

Charitable, l'humain s'approcha, fit lever un peu la tête à l'elfe et déposa un premier baiser sur le cou de l'elfe.

Il se rappela alors ce qu'il avait surpris, pendant sa poursuite...

Peut être que le drow aussi...

Il ajouta un second puis un troisième baiser, descendant le long de la gorge de l'elfe, et termina avec un léger coup de langue...

Cette proximité le mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise mais... Il la voyait d'un autre coté, à présent...

Instantanément, le drow se mit à gémir.

En forme, il se colla machinalement à l'humain, réclamant encore des caresses.

"- Artemis..." ronronna le mercenaire.

"- Tu es malade. Tu dois te reposer." le gourmanda gentiment l'assassin en reprenant sa place. "D'ailleurs, au déjeuner, bouillon de légumes.

Le drow s'accrocha à l'humain.

Les baisers d'Entreri étaient trop agréables pour qu'il parvienne a s'en passer.

"- S'il te plait...

"- Jarlaxle...Soit raisonnable pour une fois...

Le drow bouda.

"- Mais c'est toi qui a commencé !!!

"- C'est toi qui a demandé.

"-Ben je demande encore

"- Oui, mais je sais que tu ne seras pas raisonnable. Tu n'es **jamais** raisonnable.

Le drow fit une moue de petit garçon.

"- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, tu es tellement tentant... et tes mains sont presque aussi douce que tes lèvres...

Entreri eut un petit soupir résigné.

"- Et ce n'est pas ma faute non plus si tu es malade." Il effleura les lèvres de l'elfe des siennes. "Tu dois être au calme aujourd'hui.

Le drow soupira mais n'insista pas

"- Bon, d'accord…" Il se bouina plus étroitement contre l'humain avant de relever le nez. "Mais je veux encore câlin !

L'assassin leva les yeux au plafond, mais n'ajouta rien.

A la place, il remonta les couvertures sur l'épaule de l'elfe, avant de glisser son bras plus solidement autour de sa taille.

Une fois encore, il l'embrassa doucement.

"- Et repose toi, à défaut de dormir.

Le drow ferma les yeux

Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas mais au moins profitait il de sa présence contre lui.

"- Merci..."

Du bout des doigts, il lui caressait les reins. Entreri avait la peau si douce...

On toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt.

"- patron je... ho... excusez moi..."

Rougissant, Elisha posa la boite et le document qu'il avait a la main sur la table, regardant partout sauf vers le lit.

"- Je... vous laisse...

"- Décidément, ce garçon n'a pas de chance..." constata simplement l'assassin, sans bouger ni même ouvrir les yeux.

"- Je crois qu'il est un peu jaloux." ronronna Jarlaxle avec un petit sourire.

"- Jaloux...? Remarque...c'est vrai qu'il aurait beaucoup à gagner à se montrer complaisant avec toi..." souffla l'assassin, un peu mal à l'aise.

"- Il me considère un peu comme un père, Entreri. Il est jaloux que je sois plus avec toi qu'avec lui, c'est tout.

"- En es-tu certain...?

"- Totalement. Il ne s'intéresse qu'aux filles.

"- Et bien je ne vois pas pourquoi il bafouille et s'enfuit presque à chaque fois qu'il entre ici!" grommela encore l'humain en refermant machinalement son étreinte sur la taille de l'elfe noir.

Le drow eut un sourire.

"- Ca le gène juste de voir deux hommes ensemble, c'est tout. Et plus, tu es particulièrement impressionnant avec ta tête des mauvais jours.

"- Ma tête des mauvais jours...? Depuis quand est-ce que je fais une tête des mauvais jours?

"- Neuf jours sur dix ?" sourient le drow avant de l'embrasser sur le torse.

A cette déclaration, l'assassin grommela dans sa barbe quelques commentaires peu flatteurs et se renfrogna encore plus, ne faisant qu'appuyer les dires de l'elfe.

A la place, il enfouit son visage dans son cou et le mordilla sans douceur, en guise de punition.

Non mais à l'écouter il faisait sans arrêt la gueule!!

Le drow se mit à gémir à nouveau.

Il adorait positivement sentir les lèvres de l'humain sur lui.

"- Tu veux que je me repose et tu me tente… Tu es cruel avec moi !

"- Et bien il ne fallait pas insinuer que je fais une tête de trois pieds de long sans arrêt."

Et pour bien appuyer ses dires, il recommença son geste.

Il soupira doucement pourtant, et inspira longuement, content, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, de pouvoir à nouveau sentir l'odeur du drow...

Tout comme sa présence, elle lui avait manqué cruellement au cours de la dernière semaine. Il s'était vu revenir à ces jours de solitude sur les routes, et les dernières nuits, il n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil. Il avait contemplé el vide de son existence sans le drow et ses pitreries, et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir y survivre encore...

Machinalement, il se serra un peu plus contre lui alors qu'un frisson le secouait. Il n'aimait pas penser à ce genre de choses...

Bien loin de ces considérations, Jarlaxle ronronnait doucement.

"-Tu **fais** une tête de trois pieds de long mon Entreri..."

Toujours bouiné contre lui, il frotta sa joue contre son torse.

S'il n'avait pu dormir avec Elisha la semaine écoulée, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dormi pu peu s'en fallait...

Plongé dans ses sombres pensées, l'assassin ne répondit pas.  
Il préférait et de loin se gorger de l'odeur du drow, profiter de sa présence, de sa chaleur...  
Seule la crainte que le drow puisse avoir des idées impliquant de la fatigue et des fluides d'origine mâle s'il le rejoignait sous la literie, nu lui aussi, l'empêchait de le faire, et de profiter plus encore de sa chaleur contre sa peau...  
Et assommer Jarlaxle pour être certain qu'il reste calme n'était en aucun envisageable, hélas...  
Un autre frisson le parcourut et il serra un peu plus l'elfe contre lui. Il ne voulait plus continuer son existence en solitaire...

Ravi des nouvelles dispositions de l'humain, le drow lâcha un soupir proche du contentement béat.  
Heureux pour la première fois de son existence, il se permit de tracer un petit sillon de baisers sur la gorge de son ami.  
Un sourire lui monta aux lèvres.  
Il fallait qu'il sache...qu'il soit sur...  
dès qu'il pourrait, il se mettrait en quête...  
Plus il y réfléchissait, plus l'idée lui paraissait séduisante.  
Une fois qu'il saurait, il n'aurait plus peur de faire des bêtises.

Sous les baisers, Entreri poussa un soupir, et pencha naturellement la tête de coté, laissant meilleur accès à l'elfe noir.  
Les baisers de Jarlaxle étaient toujours doux, et jamais pressants...  
Jamais jusque là l'elfe n'avait failli à sa parole de cesser quand il le désirait...Sauf cette seule fois mais à présent, même si l'idée lui semblait toujours incroyable, il envisageait le pourquoi de son attitude. Après avoir vu ce qu'il avait vu dans cette forêt, il savait que le drow n'avait pas "fait semblant" et qu'il avait réellement apprécier être possédé ainsi...  
Ne lui restait maintenant que cette vague impression d'avoir été utiliser comme un vulgaire objet mais...il comptait bien y remédier.   
Si le courage ni l'envie ne lui faisaient défaut le moment venu...

Le drow eut un grand sourire.  
Petit à petit, l'humain se détendait sous ses baisers et ses caresses. Il allait même jusqu'a implicitement en demander d'autres, ce qui le rassurait et l'encourageait à se montrer plus doux et plus tendre encore.  
Du bout des doigts, il se mit à lui caresser le torse, effleurant un mamelon avant de le torturer doucement.

Malgré le doux frisson qui courut le long de son dos pour venir chatouiller le creux de se reins, lui tirant presque une gémissement d'appréciation qu'il retint au dernier moment, l'assassin fronça doucement les sourcils, clairement mécontent, même si le drow ne pouvait le voir.

"- Jarlaxle...tu recommences...

Aussitôt, le drow cassa ses agaceries et posa juste sa joue sur le torse de l'humain. 

"- Mais tu me donnes tellement faim... j'ai tellement envie de sentir ta peau sur la mienne..."

Avec un soupir soit disant agacé, l'assassin tira draps et couverture, se glissa dessous jusqu'à la taille, puis rabattit le tout à nouveau.  
Il laissa à l'elfe noir le soin de s'installer comme il le voulait, et de profiter de son torse nu à sa guise...

"- Ainsi donc tu as encore..."faim"?" demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

Le drow se bouina contre sa hanche, posa sa tête sur son torse et se frotta la joue un instant contre lui avant de répondre. 

"- J'ai toujours faim quand tu es près de moi... au moins faim de tes caresses..." Murmura le drow en glissant ses mains sur sa taille, lui effleurant le ventre au passage

"- Pourtant..." murmura encore l'assassin, "Tu sembles avoir essayé de te sustenter cette dernière semaine...

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix, ni même le soupçon d'un reproche. Juste une question, matinée de curiosité pour quelque chose qui le dépassait encore...

Le drow haussa les épaules. 

"- Ca ne vaut pas toi... c'est comme fournir un fond de bouteille a quelqu'un qui meurt de soif. Ca permet de tenir la faim a distance un moment, mais ça ne suffit pas et de très loin...

"- Je n'ai rien fait de...particulier pourtant..." murmura encore l'assassin, le rose aux joues cette fois.

Et de fait, il n'avait strictement rien fait: Jarlaxle s'était chargé de tout lui même...

"- Si... tu n'as pas peur de moi, tu me tiens tête, tu me supporte, tu es splendide, dangereux, mortel... Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux pour un drow comme moi...

Il eut un sourire étonnement tendre avant de reposer sa joue sur son torse.  
Il disait vrai en plus.  
Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vivant que depuis qu'Entreri partageait sa route.

Gêné sous l'assaut de compliments, l'assassin rougit de plus belle et enfouit sa tête au creux du cou de son comparse.

"- Cesse de moquer..." le gourmanda-t-il gentiment, en lui griffant doucement le creux des reins du bout des ongles.

Le drow lâcha un petit gémissement et donna des hanches sans parvenir à se retenir. 

"- Je ne me moque pas !! Et cesse de m'exciter comme ça..." Ronronna le drow dont les forces commençaient à revenir.

"- Si, tu te paies ma tête, et considère ça comme une punition pour avoir bu autant. Elfe en rut!" ajouta-t-il en réitérant son geste.

Le drow lâcha cette fois un véritable geignement pitoyable. 

"- Si j'ai bu c'est à cause de toi..." Il baissa le nez, mal à l'aise. "J'ai cru...que tu ne reviendrais pas.

Entreri se figea.  
Ainsi donc...  
Cela remettait de nombreuses choses en question, et le ramenait, une fois encore, à cette scène dans les sous bois...

"- Une partie de mes affaires étaient restées ici...

Quelques vêtements, ses deux peluches, son "herbier" tout juste commencé...

"- Ce ne sont... que quelque petites choses facilement remplaçables... j'ai cru... que tu partait

"- Elfe en rut n'est pas elfe malin dirait-on..." souffla l'assassin, parvenant à peine à masquer une certaine tendresse dans sa voix. "Je ne pourrais pas, même si j'en avais l'idée saugrenue..." ajouta-t-il alors dans un souffle, juste avant de déposer un léger baiser sur la gorge de l'elfe.

Le drow bouda une seconde.

"- Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas???"

Traite, il lui effleura le creux des reins et descendit un peu avant de caresser la peau fine.

Entreri lâcha un soupir et cambra les reins, incapable de protester contre les mauvaises manies de son elfe...  
A la place, il déposa une fine ligne de baisers sur sa gorge, tout en se serrant toujours plus contre lui. Son pantalon de cuir le gênait autant qu'il le protégeait, mais sa présence restait pour le moins frustrante. Il aurait aimé sentir la chaleur de l'elfe, sa peau si douce contre la sienne mais...  
Il n'aurait plus de quoi masquer certaines réactions qui commençaient à se faire sentir...

Le drow ronronna plus fort.  
Il adorait positivement lorsque les mains et les lèvres d'Entreri s'attardaient sur lui.  
Sans le vouloir, il donna un peu des hanches contre lui, frottant son bas ventre contre sa cuisse.

Le geste de l'elfe ne fit rien pour calmer les ardeurs naissantes de l'assassin...  
Il se laissa en traîner et appuya un peu plus ses baisers sur la gorge du drow et laissa ses mains remonter le long de sa colonne en une douce caresse, pour mieux redescendre ensuite.  
Et pendant que l'une restait sur ses reins, l'autre continuait pour simplement reposer sur une fesse ferme...  
Non, il ne désirait pas le mercenaire, pas le moins du moins du monde. Il appréciait juste ses attentions. Rien de plus.

Lorsque la main nue de l'assassin se posa sur une fesse tout aussi nue du mercenaire, Jarlaxle laissa échapper un long soupir de plaisir.  
Machinalement, il arqua les reins, s'appuyant un peu plus contre la main de l'humain.  
Les yeux clos, il frémissait doucement.

Entreri déposa un dernier sur sa gorge et soupira longuement en se serrant contre lui.

"- Tu es malade...tu **dois** te reposer petit elfe...

Le drow gémit encore un peu.  
Ce n'était pas lui là qui exagérait !!!!  
Il l'excitait, il l'excitait et rien!!! 

"- Tu es cruel avec moi..." Murmura doucement le drow.

"- J'essaye d'être raisonnable à ta place. Même si tu ne m'aides en rien..." continua-t-il avec un fond de ronronnement en reprenant ses baisers.

"- Ca me ferait du bien de me détendre au contraire." feula presque le drow. Et puis, j'ai eu tellement peur que tu m'abandonnes... tu ne voudrais pas me rassurer ?" Continua-t-il avant de lui embrasser encore la gorge et le torse, descendant lentement vers son ventre.

Aussitôt l'assassin l'arrêta dans sa progression.  
Si l'idée de certaines choses le dérangeait moins, d'autres le dérangeaient beaucoup plus...  
A la place, il effleura les lèvres du drow des siennes, avant de descendre sur sa gorge à nouveau...

"- Tu es malade petit elfe...tu ne dois pas t'agiter et risquer de l'être encore plus...

Le drow soupira douloureusement.

"- Sadique !!!" Pesta le drow mais qui resta plus calme, lui chatouillant les reins du bout des doigts.


	17. Chapter 17

Avant de pouvoir se retenir, Entreri donna légèrement des hanches et donna un petit coup de dents sur la gorge du drow, pendant que ses mains se refermaient un peu plus sur leur prise respective...  
Il était tiraillé par l'envie de savoir si le drow réagirait de la même façon que l'humain qu'il avait surpris avec son...ami, dans les bois, ou bien si à l'inverse il n'apprécierait pas ces façons. Si comme lui il se tortillerait, demanderait plus, supplierait pour plus de plaisir, comme l'avait fait ce garçon...Ou au contraire s'il se servirait simplement de lui encore une fois, pour obtenir satisfaction...  
Quoiqu'il en fut, rien ne pouvait remettre en cause ce qu'il ne pouvait plus nier à présent: aussi honteux cela put-il être, il désirait le drow, réellement, et non pas comme il avait pu désirer certaines filles de harem...  
Mais après tout, ça n'était jamais qu'un problème de plus à ajouter sur une liste qui commençait à se faire un peu trop fournie à son goût...  
Comme pour en punir l'elfe noir, en partie responsable, il l'attira autant qu'il le pu contre lui pendant qu'il lui dévorait le cou de baiser et de léger coups de dents. Qu'ils soient au moins deux à souffrir...

Collé au corps musclé de l'humain, le drow se tortillait gentiment.  
Écartelé entre le désir d'être encore sien, celui de le dévorer de caresses et de baisers et la promesse qu'il avait fait et renouvelé, le drow gémissait à qui mieux mieux.  
Son érection frottait contre le pantalon de cuir de l'humain, le torturant davantage pendant que ses doigts déliés enflammaient sa peau un peu plus a chaque seconde.  
Artemis Entreri semblait jouir de le faire souffrir et Lloth le pardonne, il adorait ça...

Entreri continuait son manège, charmé de sentir ainsi Jarlaxle, combattant émérite, mercenaire respecté et puissant parmi son peuple, être à sa merci pleine et entière. Evidemment ce n'était probablement qu'un leurre, le temps de renverser la situation pour l'utiliser comme la fois précédente, mais tant pis. Au moins, pendant ce moment il avait l'impression d'être plus qu'un simple gigolo...  
Et de fait, lui aussi prenait plaisir à ces caresses, et plus il torturait le drow, plus l'envie et le désir le disputait à la crainte et la honte...  
L'envie de faire le drow sien, de le posséder, peut être même de faire plus que simplement le posséder s'imposait peu à peu, insidieuse et fourbe...  
Restait le problème de son pantalon de cuir. Lâcher le drow signifierait probablement, finir en phallus à pattes, et il était hors de question de reprendre ce rôle. Pourtant, sans une troisième voire une quatrième main, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose...  
Un gémissement de frustration lui échappa et il cessa toutes ses attentions pour se blottir contre l'elfe noir.

Affamé à présent, le drow hésita un moment.  
Il ne pouvait pas se montrer trop entreprenant, il avait promis… Mais malgré ses efforts pour le cacher, il sentait l'érection de l'humain tendre le cuir de son pantalon.  
Frémissant, il posa une main sur la ceinture de son pantalon. 

"- Veux-tu que je t'aide??" 

Une seconde, il resta presque interloqué  
Jamais sa voix n'avait été à ce point suppliante et pleine de désir. Entreri le réduisait à l'état de simple créature de plaisir et bon sang ce qu'il aimait ça !

L'assassin garda le silence un instant, restant immobile.  
L'aider bien entendu. Pour l'avoir plus comme il le voulait et s'en aller ensuite...

"- M'aider..." murmura-t-il dans un souffle. "Pour mieux que je rende mon office et...que tu puisses t'en aller plus vite...?

Honteux, il tenta vainement de se faire plus petit près de l'elfe noir.  
Il savait qu'il était misérable de quémander ainsi, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Si Jarlaxle ne voulait qu'une queue pour lui ramoner l'arrière train, il n'avait qu'à payer pour ça, il était même prêt à payer lui même si le drow le voulait!  
Il se serait bien garder de l'avouer, même sous la pire des tortures, même pour échapper aux mains d'une prêtresse de Lloth! Pourtant...il aurait voulu pour une fois être un peu plus qu'un simple objet, face à un semblable...

Le drow le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, sans réfléchir, et le berça contre lui.  
Il lui montait des tendresses au coeur qu'il ne savait même pas posséder. 

"- Non, non... Jamais m'en aller... jamais...juste... je pensais... que tu voulais... 

Il baissa les yeux, désolé d'avoir été encore trop vite en besogne.  
Il voulait faire l'amour avec l'humain, rien de plus. 

"- Je voulais juste...

"- La dernière fois, tu as fini par….me faire comprendre que je devais partir..." répondit l'humain dans un souffle.

Le drow serra fort l'humain contre lui.

"- Je...Je t'avais promis et...Je t'ais fait du mal...Je préférerais partir, ou que tu partes, plutôt que te faire du mal...

Vidant son sac et crevant l'abcès sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Entreri continua sur le même ton.

"- C'est en me faisant comprendre que je devais m'en aller que...tu as été...blessant...

Le drow baissa le nez.

"- Pardon... te faire du mal est bien la dernière chose que je voudrais...Juste... que je n'ai pas respecté ma parole et...je reste un drow...je ne voudrais pas recommencer...

"- Hmmmm...Alors...si tu m'aides...Tu resteras?" demanda l'assassin encore un ton plus bas.

Le drow hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"- Je resterais quoi qu'il arrive mon petit assassin...

"- Tu es sûr?

"- Certain ! Je te le jure sur...sur... sur moi et sur Bregan d'Aerthe !

Avec un sourire en coin et un petit hochement de tête, l'assassin se détendit presque aussitôt...

Il resserra à nouveau sa prise sur le corps de l'elfe, s'étendant de tout son long contre lui, et se mit à lui caresser doucement le creux des riens alors que son autre main caressait doucement sa fesse.

"- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi..." souffla-t-il avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.

Le drow fondit instantanément cintre lui.

"- Je suis Jarlaxle Baenre." Lâcha-t-il comme si c'était aussi bien une excuse qu'une explication. Il lui effleura aussi le creux des reins puis déposa quelques baisers sur son torse. "Je suis tout à toi mon assassin

"- Shhhhht...

Aussitôt, Entreri posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, et cette fois, il alla jusqu'à timidement caresser ses lèvres du bout de la langue...

Pourtant, il ne lui laissa pas loisir de répondre, puisqu'il glissa une nouvelle fois jusqu'à son cou où il se remit à semer mille petits baisers et coups de langues quand il ne laissait pas s'égarer ses dents.

Il voulait revoir le mercenaire aussi abandonner qu'avant leur petite mise au point...

Le drow lâcha un soupir de plaisir.

Les yeux clos, il écarta la tête pour laisser meilleur accès à l'humain.

"- Entreri... Tu..."

Un long gémissement lui échappa lors d'un petit coup de langue particulièrement agréable.

"- Tout à toi..." Ronronna-t-il encore, plus mou qu'un vieux fromage.

Concentré et studieux comme jamais, l'assassin continuait à dévorer la gorge du drow pendant que sa main sur ses reins le maintenait contre lui, pendant que sa jumelle allait et venait doucement sur la fesse bien galbée du mercenaire...

Il aimait sentir le torse de l'elfe contre le sien, sentir sa chaleur, et ses gémissements...

Que le mercenaire se laisse aller ainsi et se déleste si totalement de ses masques le rassurait, l'encourageait à poursuivre...

Peut être même à abandonner les siens...

Les yeux clos; Jarlaxle s'abandonnait pleinement.

Il ne le caressait même plus, se contentait se gémir, geindre et frémir sous les doigts d'Artemis.

C'était tellement bon de s'abandonner entre des bras amis... de se laisser faire... de ne pas avoir à simuler quoique ce soit...

De temps en temps, il jetait un petit coup de rein, diminuant comme il le pouvait la pression qui lui serrait le bas ventre.

Fasciné par les réactions de l'elfe, l'assassin continuait son travail de grignotage, descendant peu à peu sur sa gorge pour aller jusqu'au creux de son épaule dans une extrême lenteur. Il resta là un instant, avant de reprendre le chemin inverse...

Toujours avec la même lenteur de progression, il revint sur sa gorge, savourant les réactions de l'elfe noir autant que le sel de sa peau sur sa langue, que son odeur, légèrement musquée...

C'était plus que fascinant...

Le drow gémissait à présent sans fin.

Les membres agités de petits gestes brusques, il s'était mit à murmurer dans sa langue natale, suppliant de temps autre pour en avoir plus.

Un peu plus excité avec chaque gémissement de son elfe, Entreri ondulait doucement des hanches, sans même s'en apercevoir...

Tout entier prit dans ses caresses, il ne savait plus quelle main devait quitter sa place pour venir défaire son ceinturon de cuir et le défaire de son pantalon, ou bien même s'il devait simplement attendre qu'il disparaisse comme par enchantement...

Seule la peau fine et douce de Jarlaxle avait de l'importance, sous ses lèvres, sous ses mains... Cette fesse ferme qu'il caressait doucement, le creux de ses reins sensibles...

Incapable de se retenir, beaucoup trop excité par les caresses, d'Entreri, Jarlaxle roula sur le ventre.

Les jambes écartées, il se tortillait comme il pouvait, cherchant à soulager la tension de son bas ventre sur la couverture.

"- Entreri...

Surpris, l'assassin resta un instant perplexe devant la scène que lui offrait le mercenaire. Son ton était si plaintif!

Sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du tableau pour le moins surprenant, il repoussa le reste de couverture, et défit sa ceinture, il quitta alors le lit et le laissa choir avant de rejoindre l'elfe à nouveau.

Il prit un bout de couverture et l'attira sur eux avant de doucement forcer le drow à rouler sur le flanc pour le reprendre dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, et replaça ses mains à l'endroit exact où il les avait placées plus tôt.

La première revint glisser sur les reins sensibles du mercenaire pendant que l'autre reprenait place sur une fesse ferme, et quand il l'attira contre lui...

Il lâcha un long soupir, de plaisir ou peut être d'autre chose, il l'ignorait, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance: seule comptait la peau fine contre la sienne...

Jarlaxle lâcha un petit sanglot étouffé.

Il avait tellement envie d'Entreri à présent...

Les yeux clos, il haletait, accroché à l'humain comme s'il allait se noyer.

"- S'il te plait...s'il te plait...

Si l'assassin ne faisait rien, il ne tarderait pas a devoir lui même prendre en moins ses difficultés

Toujours avide de goûter sa peau alors qu'il le gardait précieusement contre lui, Entreri cessa ses caresses sur les reins de l'elfe, pour laisser glisser sa main entre ses fesses. Là, il hésita une seconde, mais finalement se décida, et vint caresser son intimité du bout des doigts...

Il voulait savoir, voulait voir de ses propres yeux si tout se passerait comme il 'avait vu...

Un petit cri échappa à l'elfe.

Machinalement, il chercha à s'empaler sur le doigt de l'humain.

I l avait tellement faim a présent.

"- Artemis..." Parvint-il a gémir, suppliant.

L'humain allait avoir sa peau...

Une se ses mains glissa entre ses cuisses.

Il lui fallait se soulager d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"- Non!

D'un geste vif, Entreri chassa la main du drow avant de reprendre ses caresses... Pour mieux insinuer un doigt en lui aussi doucement que possible...

Le drow feula de plaisir et s'empala davantage sur les doigts.

Les reins cambrés, il tentait d'obtenir un peu plus de l'humain, lui dévorant le torse de baisers et de petits coups de langue

Tremblant des attentions de son elfe, Entreri tâchait de garder la tête froide et de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu et deviné...

Doucement, il mit son doigt en mouvement, attendant les réactions qu'il allait obtenir...

Pour le moment tout se passait comme il se devait...

Le drow lâcha un sanglot sonore.

Les yeux clos, il venait à la rencontre de ces phalanges qui le torturaient.

"- En...Entreri !!!!" Il embrassa fougueusement l'humain, lui dévorant les lèvres d'un baiser presque dur. "S'il te plait... Plus...

Obéissant, et un peu plus confiant à mesure des encouragements de l'elfe, l'assassin glissa un second doigt avec le premier, toujours en veillant bien à ne pas trop l'incommoder. Il ne voulait surtout pas reproduire ce que lui avait pu subir, même au centième moins douloureux...

Sans pouvoir se retenir, le drow prit son plaisir d'un coup.

C'était si bon... il voulait tellement plus!!!

Toujours aussi en forme, il écarta les cuisses.

Geignant a présent comme n'importe quelle fille, il se tortillait dans les bras de son assassin

"- Encore... s'il te plait !!!" Il cria presque sa supplique.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, l'assassin hocha simplement de la tête avant de reprendre sa bouche. Il ajouta un troisième doigt aux deux premiers, et accentua peu à peu ses mouvements, suivant leur rythme avec ses hanches, sans même y penser...

Les reins du drow se mirent à suivre le mouvement.

Ce n'était pas les doigts de l'humain qu'il voulait mais il devait se satisfaire de ce qu'il avait

Feulant, gémissant et suppliant, il encourageait de son mieux l'humain à venir le prendre.

Avec un peu de chance, les propres parties basses de l'assassin le démangeraient suffisamment pour qu'il puisse s'en occuper, d'une façon ou d'une autre

Le souffle de plus en plus court, les reins en feu lui aussi, Entreri finit par retirer ses doigts et fit doucement basculer le drow sur le dos, avant de venir s'installer entre ses cuisses...

Les lèvres toujours sceller à sa peau, il tentait de calmer ses tremblements et son souffle, en attendant un signe ou une autorisation quelconque du drow. Il ne voulait PAS être comme eux...

Dès qu'il sentit Entreri prendre place entre ses cuisses, le drow noua ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Un sourire brumeux aux lèvres, il ne pu que murmurer en drow a l'assassin de venir le prendre.

Les bras accueillant, il attendait qu'il vienne en lui et dans ses bras, qu'il s'y perde et s'y assouvisse, autant que lui en avait besoin et envie.

Peu à peu, tremblant toujours plus à l'idée de devenir pour l'elfe ce que les autres avaient été pour lui, l'assassin donna délicatement des hanches, pénétrant lentement le drow, son visage enfouit dans son cou...

L'elfe était si étroit si chaud autour de lui...

Tremblant de la tête au pied, essayant de retenir le plaisir qui menaçait de déferler en lui, Jarlaxle serrait l'humain dans ses bras comme s'il craignait qu'il le laisse.

Murmurant des paroles d'encouragement entre les petits gémissements que le moindre mouvement de l'humain lui arrachaient, il e cherchait pas a masqué le plaisir intense qu'il ressentait.

L'humain était l'amant qu'il attendait depuis tant d'années.

Centimètre après centimètres, Entreri possédait le drow, sans jamais cesser ses légers baisers et ses coups de langue sur sa gorge.

Les yeux clos, il parvint finalement à posséder totalement le mercenaire, et s'immobilisa, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, incapable de savoir autre chose que la chaleur de l'elfe autour de lui...

Soudain tout mou entre les bras de l'assassin, Jarlaxle profitait simplement de la sensation qu'il espérait depuis si longtemps.

Il était bien.

Des ondes de plaisir, presque langoureuses, lui remontait des reins en une délicieuse caresse qu'il ne voulait jamais voir s'arrêter.

Il savait la difficulté qu'Entreri avait du avoir a faire ça et n'en profitait que davantage.

Du bout des doigts, il se mit a lui caresser le dos et les reins, l'encourageant à se mettre en mouvement

"- S'il te plait mon cœur... s'il te plait

"- Seu...seulement si je...je ne te...fais...aucun...mal..." finit par lui murmurer l'assassin, toujours à la même place.

Le drow gémit doucement. 

"- Tu…ne me donne...que du plaisir... s'il...te plait." Bafouilla le drow, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. 

Il voulait sentir le membre de son amant bouger en lui, le faire sien pour de vrai...

Tremblant, Entreri se mit pourtant lentement en mouvement, se retirant doucement pour revenir à la rencontre de son amant...  
Il continuait à grignoter le cou du drow, remontant peu à peu sur sa mâchoire pour venir prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser doux, presque timide. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation, et l'idée même de besogner Jarlaxle comme il aurait pu le faire avec une femme lui donnait des hauts le cœur. Plus que tout, il voulait être certain de ne pas blesser le drow, de ne lui faire aucun mal, aussi bref soit-il.  
Il ne voulait surtout pas devenir comme ceux qui furent ses tortionnaires...

De petits gémissements échappaient au drow à chaque nouveau mouvement de l'humain.  
Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il se laissait aller avec un plaisir comme il n'en avait encore jamais ressentit  
Entreri était si doux avec lui... si doux et si attentionné.  
Murmurant des encouragements en drow entrecoupé de petits cris de passion, il se sentait de plus en plus attaché à l'humain.  
Ce qu'il lui donnait était plus qu'il n'avait jamais rêvé.

Tremblant toujours plus alors qu'il tentait de retenir ses envies, Entreri finit par laisser échapper un coup de reins plus vif que les autres...  
Avec un gémissement pitoyable, il s'immobilisa, mortifié d'avoir risqué d'incommoder Jarlaxle et enfouit son visage au creux de son épaule. L'elfe était si chaud et si étroit autour de lui!! C'était si bon de se sentir presque prisonnier ne lui tout en le possédant c'était...  
Un autre gémissement franchit ses lèvres. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait possédé son elfe à longs coups de reins. Mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas se permettre une telle attitude, pas sans la permission du concerné...

Lorsque Entreri s'était laissé ailler a le prendre un peu plus rudement, un long cri de plaisir avait franchi la gorge de Jarlaxle.  
Machinalement, il était venu à sa rencontre.  
Si en plus Entreri commençait à se montrer un peu rude, il pouvait mourir de plaisir en paix !  
Criant presque ses encouragements a présent, Jarlaxle se tortillait entre les bras de son amant, jouant de ses muscles autours de lui pour l'inciter à continuer.

Incapable de résister à la tentation, et même s'il tentait au mieux de les retenir, ses coups de reins se faisaient toujours un peu plus vifs sous le plaisir qui se répandait en lui à mesure qu'il possédait son elfe, emporté qu'il était par des sensations qu'il ne connaissait pas jusque là...  
C'était tellement bon d'entendre le mercenaire crier son plaisir, lui demander plus, d'après les quelques mots qu'il avait pu comprendre!  
Et pourtant restait toujours un doute...

"- Je...ne veux pas te...faire...Du...mal...

Le drow attrapa le visage de l'humain entre ses mains et l'embrassa rudement, meurtrissant un peu ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

"- Tu ne... me fais...pas mal... 

Il lâcha un véritable cri de plaisir lorsqu'un coup de boutoir le traversa d'ondes particulièrement agréables.  
Frémissant de la tête aux pieds, il pleurait presque de frustration et d'anticipation. 

"- S'il... te plait..." Murmura-t-il avant de serrer très fort ses muscles autour de l'humain, espérant le décider à le faire sien plus fort

Surpris, Entreri cambra machinalement les reins, pénétrant l'elfe plus profondément...  
Par tous les enfers, ce drow causerait sa perte!!  
C'était si bon...

Le drow lâcha un cri de plaisir supplémentaire et s'assouvit d'un coup.  
Affamé, il n'en supplia que davantage l'humain de continuer.

Incapable de se retenir à présent, Entreri jouait des reins, de plus en plus fort...  
Tremblant, il se laissait juste guider par son désir, par le besoin de prendre son plaisir, abdiquant toute raison...  
Il savait qu'il se haïrait ensuite, mais pour le moment il n'y pensait plus. Il se laissait juste guider par les supplications de son partenaire et rien d'autre...

Lâchant encore et encore des petits cris de plaisir a chaque nouveau coup de boutoir, griffant sans le vouloir les épaules et le dos de l'humain, Jarlaxle avait abdiqué toute retenue et tout semblant de contrôle.  
Réduit a l'état de simple créature de plaisir, il s'assouvit une seconde fois en quelques minutes, incapable de faire autre chose que de sangloter silencieusement tout en demandant davantage encore.  
C'était tellement bon...

S'en fut rapidement trop pour Entreri.  
En sentant les muscles du drow se contracter encore autour de lui, il s'assouvit enfin sur un dernier coup de reins.  
A bout de souffle, en sueur, il se retint de justesse de tomber sur Jarlaxle, et c'est uniquement soutenu de ses bras tremblants qu'il se retira avec lenteur avant de se laisser choir sans la moindre grâce au coté de son amant, les yeux clos...  
Jamais même la plus efficace des filles de harem son plaisir n'avait atteint un tel sommet...

Epuisé et vaincu, le drow vint instantanément se bouiner contre l'humain.  
La tête sur son épaule, il passa ses bras autours de sa taille, une jambe sur les siennes dans une futile tentative de renouer au maximum le contact avec celui qui venait de le quitter aussi vite et ferma les yeux.  
Jamais aucun de ses amants ou maîtresses ne lui avait donné autant de plaisir et il doutait que l'attente ait été le seul catalyseur de sa passion.  
Tremblant doucement, il se recroquevilla un peu, trop inquiet des réactions de l'humain pour dire quoique ce soit…

Tremblant comme une feuille, les nerfs à fleur de peau, c'est avec un léger geignement que l'assassin trouva du bout des doigts coin de literie à tirer sur l'elfe et lui. Il n'avait jamais supporté et ne supportait toujours pas être nu et exposé, plus encore après une étreinte comme celle-ci...  
Tentant de retrouver son souffle, il gardait les yeux clos pendant qu'il se concentrait à calmer les battements de son cœur...  
Il avait encore peine à croire ce qu'il venait de faire. Lui qui c'était bien promis de ne jamais devenir comme ceux qui l'avaient forcés durant son enfant...

"- Je...je suis désolé..." finit par haleter, dans un murmure.

Bien piètre excuse mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait à offrir pour le moment: il n'était même pas en état de laisser le drow profiter seul de son lit pour pouvoir s'y installer à son aise...

Le drow resserra instantanément son étreinte sur l'humain.  
Le câlinant et l'embrassant malgré son épuisement, il lui murmurait des mots doux et des remerciements, tentant comme il pouvait de le rassurer et de lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait aimé leur étreinte. 

"- Ne t'excuse pas mon assassin... ne t'excuse pas... tu as été plus que parfait...

Tremblant toujours un peu, même si son souffle s'était apaisé, Entreri secoua doucement la tête.

"- J'ai été comme...comme eux et j'ai...j'ai...

Oui il avait aimé faire sien l'elfe noir, il avait aimé le sentir autour de lui, le voir se tordre entre bras et demander plus...  
Il avait été ce qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais devenir...

Le drow le rassura immédiatement. 

"- Tu n'es en rien comme eux. Tu ne m'as pas forcé, tu ne m'as pas fait de mal, c'est moi qui t'es demandé et si j'avais dit stop tu aurais arrêté de suite... " Il lui embrassa la gorge tendrement. "Crois tu que je t'embrasserais comme ça si tu avais abusé de moi ??? Tu as été en tout point merveilleux, Artemis... tu n'as rien d'un violeur... crois moi...

Décidé, tendu comme un arc, l'assassin secoua encore la tête.

"- J'ai...j'ai aimé...ce que je t'ai fait..." finit-il par avouer à mi voix, plus mortifié que jamais.

Il ne voyait pas le fait que Jarlaxle ait pu apprécier, qu'il le rassure: il ne constatait que cela, il avait aimé posséder l'elfe noir...

Le drow eut un chaud rire de gorge, très tendre.

"- Mais j'espère bien !!! Si tu m'avais dit que tu avais détesté, j'en aurais été particulièrement vexé !" Il recommença à embrasser tendrement le torse de l'humain, lui caressant le dos du bout des doigts. "J'ai aimé être à toi... et je suis heureux que tu aies aimé être à moi aussi..." ronronna doucement Jarlaxle, bien loin de ses habituels maniérismes.

Désolé, Entreri cessa ses protestations. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il prit bien soin d'éviter le regard du drow. Bien sûr, il était ridicule, comme toujours dans ce genre de situation...  
Il n'en avait aucunement l'habitude et puis...Et puis il ne savait de toutes façon pas comment se comporter, après.  
D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, jamais il n'avait été innocent. A peine avait-il conscience de ce que le sexe pouvait être que l'on martelait au fer rouge dans sa cervelle des comportements bien particuliers...  
Il lui avait fallu des années avant d'accepter d'être toucher par une femme sans ses armes à proximité. Jarlaxle ne réalisait probablement pas qu'il était le premier homme à l'avoir approché ainsi depuis ses treize ans...

Gentiment, Jarlaxle prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et le força à le regarder. 

"- Détends toi mon assassin...Tu n'as pas à essayer de faire ou de dire quoi que ce soit... profite juste du moment..."

Il le reprit dans ses bras et recommença ses caresses et ses câlins.  
Il aimait définitivement avoir l'humain dans ses bras et dormir entre les siens lui semblait une promesse chaque jour plus intéressante.  
Un petit sourire idiot aux lèvres, il tendit la main vers la table de nuit et attrapa Jarly.  
Il posa la dite peluche près d'Entreri et l'embrassa encore. 

"- Voila... à l'abri entre tes deux peluches préférées..." sourit-il tendrement, tout sauf moqueur, un peu maladroit dans sa tentative de rassurer et détendre son ami

Encore un peu hésitant, même si l'idée de Jarlaxle comme une peluche l'amusait beaucoup, l'assassin, se tourna sur le flanc, et glissa un bras à la taille de l'elfe.

"- Tu...tu es vraiment sûr...que tu ne m'en voudras pas...?

Il se sentait profondément stupide à demander chose pareille, lui qui avait mis à mort nombre de quidam sans en éprouver le moindre remord mais il **devait** être sûr...  
C'est seulement à ce prix qu'il pourrait avoir l'esprit tranquille...

Le drow le câlina encore longuement. 

"- Non seulement je ne t'en voudrais jamais, mais j'ai hâte que tu aies envie de recommencer." Murmura le drow doucement, les yeux clos et se droguant presque de l'odeur de l'humain dans ses bras. "J'ai adoré ça...Tu es un amant splendide et plus tendre que tout ce que j'ai jamais rêvé…

Interpellé par une telle déclaration, Entreri releva le nez et fixa le drow, perplexe.

"- Je suis quoi?

Il grimaça alors. Jarly la peluche était dans son dos et lui chatouillait étrangement les reins...  
Avec quelques contorsions, il parvint à la récupérer, et l'installa à leur tête, sur l'oreiller. Il glissa à nouveau un bras sur la taille de son elfe, puis de autre main, tira un peu plus draps et couvertures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur arrive à mi-torse.  
Il ne supportait pas être exposé et encore moins en pleine journée...  
Après réflexion, il vint se blottir un peu plus contre l'elfe, avant de murmurer à nouveau.

"- Je suis...je suis quoi?

Le drow se fit un plaisir d'élaborer.

"- Tu es une merveille de douceur et de tendresse, tu a été le plus attentionné des amants...je n'aurais jamais rêvé que tu puisses être aussi doué et aussi attentionné.

Alors que le rose se répandait sur ses joues, l'assassin fronça les sourcils, prenant son air le plus renfrogné. D'un geste fourbe autant que puérile, il pique les côtes du drow avant de marmonner.

"- Cesse de te moquer de moi.

Le drow baissa les yeux, un peu déçu que l'humain ne le croit pas. 

"- Je ne me moque pas." Murmura-t-il doucement avant de reposer sa tête contre sa gorge, serrant machinalement Entreri un peu plus contre lui.

"- Jarlaxle..." commença Entreri avec patience, en serrant un peu plus son bras sur la taille fine, "C'est toi l'elfe. Moi je ne suis qu'un barbare...

"- Non, tu es un assassin et surtout, tu es mon assassin à moi !" Lâcha le drow, farouche. 

Il ne supportait pas qu'Entreri se dénigre. Surtout vis à vis de lui, un simple drow.  
Les drow étaient des monstres assassins après tout...

L'humain baissa aussitôt les yeux, désolé.

"- Tu risques d'avoir du mal...

Le drow gloussa doucement avant d'embrasser lentement la gorge de l'assassin.

"- Est ce que tu aime lorsque je t'embrasse ?

Un simple soupir à peine retenu lui répondit, suivit d'un léger hochement de tête...

Le drow l'embrassa encore, plus doucement cette fois.  
Il traça un sillon léger le long de son cou puis de sa gorge du bout de la langue avant de souffler doucement sur le filet humide.

"- Et ça?

Un long soupir répondit cette fois, comme un frisson faisait doucement cambrer les reins du tueur...  
Ca il aimait beaucoup aussi...

Le drow continua à lui caresser le torse et les reins, heureux de le voir apprécier.

"- Tu vois, tu aimes ça... tu **es** un grand sensuel... je ne connais pas beaucoup d'humains qui aimeraient ça…

"- Hmmmm...? Pourquoi? C'est...agréable..." souffla l'assassin en se détendant peu à peu malgré lui...

"- C'est agréable, en effet. Mais beaucoup de ta race voient dans le plaisir une marque de faiblesse...

Gentiment, le drow continua ses attentions, totalement dépourvue de la moindre once de désir physique

Toujours plus détendu, Entreri se laissait peu à peu aller entre les mains de l'elfe, rassuré par sa présence autant que par ses attentions. Si Jarlaxle ne l'avait pas déjà mis à mort, alors effectivement, celui-ci ne devait pas lui en vouloir.  
Les drow ne gardaient jamais rancune bien longtemps, c'était connu...

"- C'est...risqué surtout...Après le plaisir il y a la faiblesse et le manque de réactions...

Le drow lui embrassa la tempe. 

"- Alors dors mon cher assassin…je suis là pour te protéger... personne ne te fera du mal." le rassura le drow

Avec un autre soupir satisfait, Entreri se blottit plus étroitement contre son elfe.

"- Si je dors...tu restes quand même?

"- Que tu dormes ou que tu veilles, je ne te quitte pas mon assassin..." Murmura doucement le drow, prenant un plaisir inconnu jusque la a caresser les cheveux de l'humain.

Ils étaient si doux... si fin... comme ceux d'un bébé…

"- Bon...Mais si tu n'es pas là quand je me réveille, je te pourchasse, et...je te torture..." finit par décider l'humain, soudain épuisé.

Il bailla lourdement, et se blottit un peu plus contre Jarlaxle avant de fermer les yeux. Avant longtemps, il dormait d'un sommeil profond...

Heureux comme un gosse de la menace de l'humain sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, le drow remonta la couverture sur eux, embrassa l'humain dans le cou une dernière fois puis ferma les yeux à son tour.  
Lui aussi était épuisé.  
La matinée avait été longue et il avait besoin de se reposer.


	18. Chapter 18

Au chaud, bien installé...  
Détendu, reposé...  
Dans son demi-sommeil, Artemis Entreri, dans sa qualité de plus redoutable assassin des royaumes sentait que quelque chose clochait, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi exactement...  
Remettant le problème à plus tard, il se blottit un peu plus étroitement contre la source de chaleur qu'il tenait dans ses bras...pour froncer les sourcils aussitôt.  
Il était là le problème. Artemis Entreri ne dormait JAMAIS avec qui que se fut...  
Il réfléchit attentivement, cherchant ce qui avait pu le faire dévier de ses habitudes et rapidement il se détendit à nouveau.  
Quand il ouvrit à demi les yeux, il n'eut que confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà: Jarlaxle était avec lui, et...Il avait tenu parole...

Bouiné contre Entreri, Jarlaxle somnolait avec un abandon rarement atteint.  
Les lèvres entre ouvertes et les poings à demi fermés, il était tout simplement bien.  
Son Artemis était contre lui, il se sentait aimé pour la première fois de sa vie, bref, il était bien...

Avec un long soupir, l'assassin referma les yeux et se détendit complètement à nouveau.  
Puisque son elfe avait tenu parole...

Le drow se mit à ronronner de satisfaction.  
Le son venait du fond de gorge, sourd et étouffé  
un son de contentement absolu

Amusé de l'entendre ainsi, Entreri bougea avec soin pour ne pas le déranger, et se mit à lui gratouiller le creux des reins du bout des doigts...

Le ronronnement du drow prit une nouvelle dimension en même temps qu'il se faisait plus plat qu'un furet.

"- Tu gratouilles bien..."

"- ...mais je t'ai réveillé...

"- Non, je somnolais juste." Rassura le drow.

Rassuré par les paroles de l'elfe, l'assassin accentua à peine ses caresses sur ses reins.

S'il "gratouillait bien", il n'avait plus qu'à "gratouiller parfaitement"…

Le drow gémit.

"- Et après, tu va me reprocher d'avoir encore envie de toi." Bouda le drow, cherchant à intensifier la caresse.

"- J'apprends." lâcha simplement l'assassin, une once de curiosité perceptible dans sa voix.

Le drow eut un petit sourire rêveur.

"- Et bien considère moi comme ton ardoise et entraîne toi autant que tu veux mon assassin

Très sérieux de son coté, l'humain continuait ses caresses, cataloguant chaque réaction qu'il pouvait obtenir.

Il n'avait pas menti: il faisait là un apprentissage.

Tardif, sans doute mais...tout de même...

Les yeux clos, alangui sur le dos et totalement offert, Jarlaxle laissait faire l'humain.

Il ne cherchait plus à se retenir ou à avoir un masque.

Il était la pour Artemis Entreri et pour lui il voulait rester simplement Jarlaxle.

Fasciné par ses réactions, Entreri étudiait le moindre changement chez l'elfe...

Ses doigts dérivèrent doucement pour glisser sur le haut de ses fesses et l'effleurer du bout des doigts encore, en une touche fugitive

Le drow frémissait sous les caresses de l'humain.

Chaque touche lui arrachait un souffle, un gémissement ou un geignement doux.

Plus Entreri le touchait et plus il se découvrait lui même plus avide de sensualité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

L'assassin continua ainsi ses caresses, juste là, pendant quelques secondes, avant de laisser sa main dériver ailleurs, plus haut sur le dos de l'elfe, le long de sa colonne...

Le drow arqua les reins.

A nouveau en forme, il feula doucement, demandeur.

"- Puis-je te caresser moi aussi ?" Demanda-t-il sans le toucher.

Il avait promis de ne rien faire sans son accord après tout

"- Hmmm hmmm..." répondit distraitement l'assassin, tout à ses explorations. "C'est fascinant..." ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Quelque part un peu blessé, le drow se mit à effleurer l'humain du bout des doigts.

Moi pour l'exciter que pour soulager les désirs qui lui montaient au poignet, il traçait de délicates arabesques sur les cuisses de l'humain.

L'humain, toujours plus captivé par les réactions de l'elfe, joignit sa seconde main à son exploration, et vint lui effleurer l'intérieur des cuisses fuselées...

Jarlaxle lui offrirait peut être un autre gémissement…

Instantanément, le drow geint doucement tout en écartant les jambes et relevant un peu les genoux.

"- Sadique." Sourit-il doucement, de l'amusement dans la voix

"- Et bien ne sois pas aussi...captivant quand tu gémis..." répondit l'assassin dans un murmure en continuant ses caresses tentatrices...

Le drow lui jeta un regard à la fois vexé et tristoune.

Se tortillant toujours sous ses mains, il n'émit plus le moindre gémissement.

S'il fallait qu'il soit silencieux...

Interloqué quand il n'obtint plus le moindre son, Entreri finit par reprendre ses mains, et détourner le regard.

Mal à l'aise, il ne savait plus que faire ni que dire, à présent qu'il s'était rendu compte...

Mais à qui la faute s'il n'avait jamais ou apprendre le plaisir d'entendre un partenaire gémir sous les caresses...?

"- Désolé. Je ne voulais pas…t'importuner...

Le drow reprit ses mains et les posa sur son corps.

"- C'est a moi de m'excuser. Je ne pensais pas que mes gémissements pouvaient t'indisposer...je ne ferais plus de bruit si tu préfères... Mais continue, s'il te plait...

Un fin sourire, un peu amer, vint se poser sur les lèvres d'Entreri qui une fois de plus récupéra ses mains.

"- Non, ça ne me gêne pas. AU contraire. C'est juste...que je ne m'étais jamais aperçu..." Il secoua doucement la tête, blasé. "Oublie ça. Ce n'est pas très important.

Le drow repris les mains de l'humain et les serra dans les siennes.

"- Tu ne t'étais pas aperçu ???" Il lui embrassa les paumes. "Parle moi mon assassin...

"- Ce n'est pas important. C'est juste...un détail. Vraiment.

Le drow lui effleura la joue.

"- Artemis...s'il te plait...

Un long moment, l'assassin considéra sa réponse.

La partie la plus méfiante de sa personne lui répétait qu'il livrait trop de secrets qu'il devenait vulnérable, que c'était dangereux!

Mais la partie la plus rationnelle et réaliste de son esprit savait, elle qu'il était bien trop tard pour la méfiance et toutes ces autres fadaises...

Et puis...il n'était plus vraiment à ce peu de ridicule près...

"- Je n'avais jamais vu que c'était agréable d'entendre. C'est tout.

Le drow rosit

"- Alors je peux m'exprimer ???" Il embrassa tendrement l'humain. "Je n'arrive que peu à me retenir

Entreri haussa vaguement les épaules.

Il ne forçait jamais personne, au grand étonnement de nombre de ses employeurs...

"- Je ne t'ennuierai pas plus...

Le drow soupira

"- Artemis... tu me m'ennuies jamais..." Il l'embrassa tendrement et le serra dans ses bras. "Je crois que je t'aime pour de bon, Artemis Entreri...

L'assassin regarda un moment l'elfe noir avant de baisser les yeux.

Il ignorait comment répondre à ce genre de chose, comment il devait réagir. Il était d'ailleurs bien incapable de savoir comment il considérait le drow pour commencer. Jamais il ne s'était attaché à quiconque auparavant...

Et même s'il reconnaissait - de loin - s'être attaché à Jarlaxle, il ignorait jusqu'à quel point...

Pourtant, avant même qu'il n'y réfléchisse, des mots quittaient sa bouche...

"- Tu es bien le premier à me dire une chose pareille...

Le drow baissa les yeux, peu étonné de n'avoir aucun retour plus...tendre.

Il se bouina plus étroitement contre l'humain et lui embrassa encore une fois le torse.

"- J'espère bien... comme ça, j'ai une chance de t'avoir tout a moi !

"- Merci...

Après son murmure, Entreri referma doucement ses bras autour de l'elfe, et soupira doucement, se détendant peu à peu...

Finalement, ça pourrait aller...

Le drow ne dit rien de plus.

L'humain avait déjà fait des efforts énormes.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attende non plus a trop de changements en peu de temps.

Bouiné contre Entreri, un petit rire le fit soudain bouger.

Entreri hausas un sourcil.

"- Je peux savoir ce qui te fais rire?

"- Ho rien... j'imaginait la tête de Drizzt s'il franchissait cette porte maintenant...

L'assassin grimaça.

"- Il hurlerait probablement au scandale et me forcerait à bouger de ma place...

"- Y a des chances" sourit le drow "mais comme il n'a pas son mot à dire... et puis il sera heureux de savoir son oncle en couple, non ??"

Il savait qu'il tentait le diable par sa question détournée mais...il devait savoir…

"- Probable. Ou bien il débarque avec troupes nains et manoeuvres pour pourfendre cette nouvelle source de mal et de perversion..." bougonna encore l'humain. "Et je n'ai pas très franchement envie d'entendre un sermon...

Le drow rit.

"- Un sermon sur les bienfaits de l'amour ??? Mais je serais ravi de lui montrer quel bien ça peur te faire mon cher assassin...

Il lui caressa le ventre du bout des doigts avant de descendre lentement.

Il lui effleura le membre de la même façon puis descendit sur ses cuisses avant de remonter

Entreri ferma les yeux et soupira doucement.

Il avait joué lui aussi après tout: il pouvait bien laisser Jarlaxle faire...

Avec une tendresse rare, il continua à caresser tout le corps de l'assassin avec la même lenteur presque détachée

Il ne cherchait pas à l'exciter, juste a apprendre les courbes de celui qui resterait près de lui.

Il en était sur désormais.

Peut-être Entreri partirait il, mais lui, ne le quitterait pas

L'assassin poussa un autre soupir. C'était si bon de pourvoir se détendre ainsi...

Silencieux a présent, le drow continuait à caresser l'humain les yeux perdu dans le vague.

Menzoberranzan lui semblait si loin soudain...

Lointaine et vague presque...

La ville qu'il s'était fait une fierté de chevaucher et d'en arracher tout ce qu'il pouvait lui semblait maintenant bien fade et bien terne face a l'humain allongé près de lui.

Entreri entrouvrit un oeil.

"- Tu as l'air bien pensif...

Le drow secoua la tête, se sortant de ses pensées.

"- Je pensais juste a l'évolution de ma vie...

"- Hmmm...

Entreri garda le silence un moment encore.

Il n'osait penser au temps qu'il fallait à quelqu'un comme Jarlaxle pour contempler l'évolution de sa vie!!

Il s'abandonna donc aux caresses douces de l'elfe pendant qu'il fermait les yeux et tâchait lui, à l'inverse, de ne penser à rien...

Pourtant, il fut forcé de briser le silence...

"- Je vais devoir donner la preuve de fon de mon contrat à Elisha..."

Le drow se redressa et lui embrassa le ventre. "Et moi, j'ai une course à faire...

"- Alors il va falloir se lever...

Le drow fit la moue.

"- Il faut..." il se décida et se leva d'un coup. "ALLEZ !! Bain rapide et courses !!!

Il fila à la salle de bain, sauta dans la baignoire et commença à se décrasser vigoureusement, prenant au passage soin de son érection douloureuse.

Bien plus pudique que son comparse, Entreri chercha son pantalon du bout des doigts avant de se glisser dedans. Il le boutonna mais ne referma pas sa ceinture pour autant: il n'avait pas l'intention de sortir sans prendre un bain lui aussi...  
Mais seul.  
Jamais aucune fille de harem ne l'avait vu nu après une nuit avec lui, pas plus que les "clients" de son père, du moins dans la mesure du possible. Sans le vouloir, il gardait ce besoin de garder sa pudeur après avoir partagé le lit de quelqu'un...  
L'elfe ne faisait pas exception: il attendrait qu'il soit revenu pour aller au bain à sa suite. Pas avant...

Le drow prit son temps pour se laver.  
Un long moment fut également consacré à ma tension de ses parties basses  
puis il ressortit enfin, aussi nu qu'il était rentré, pour enfiler un simple pantalon de toile et une chemise.  
Tranquillement, il vint poquer les lèvres de l'humain d'un baiser avant de prendre quelque argent et sortir. 

"- A tout a l'heure...

Entreri ne répondit, préférant le laisser sortir.  
Une fois la porte refermée derrière l'elfe noir, il fit un tour de clé, et se permit de respirer à nouveau.  
Il rassembla ses affaires de toilette et gagna les bains. Il se délesta de son pantalon, et avec un plaisir non dissimulé, se laissa fondre dans l'eau chaude...  
Il resta ainsi un long moment, soupirant d'aise, avant de se décrasser avec soin. Non que l'odeur de Jarlaxle sur sa peau soit déplaisante, loin de là, mais celle de la sueur et du musc l'étaient déjà beaucoup plus...  
Quand il se sentit à nouveau propre, il resta à barboter un moment encore avant de quitter les bains. Un séchage rapide, un habillement et un rasage plus tard, il quittait l'auberge, l'anneau qu'il devait apporter à l'abri dans une bourse de cuir à sa ceinture...

Se retenant de peu de sautiller en tout sens, Jarlaxle avait mit le cap sur la rue ou s'entassaient les mage de tout poil de la ville.  
En trouver un ne serait guère difficile.  
En trouver un bon le serait beaucoup plus...  
Un sourire aux lèvres, il chercha la plus forte aura magique de la rue.  
Il toqua au lourd battant de bois d'une antique échoppe qui ne payait pas de mine et entre sur l'invitation de son propriétaire.  
Joyeux comme un enfant, il se présenta au mage suspicieux.  
La suspicion fit place a l'étonnement le plus complet puis a la suspicion encore, mais cette fois si de la folie. 

"- Je résume... Vous voulez quelque chose qui vous permette de savoir si quelqu'un a des sentiments pour une autre personne, c'est bien ça ?? 

Le drow hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de poser une bourse rebondie sur une table basse.  
Le mage se gratta la tête.  
C'était un drow, certes...mais il ne semblait pas dangereux et sa requête était... étrange... suffisamment pour interloquer le vieux. 

"- Et ce serait pour qui?" 

Une étincelle béate apparue dans les yeux du drow, augmentant l'incongruité de la situation. 

"- Pour un ami..."  
"- Je vois..." 

Il fit signe a l'elfe noir de s'installer dans un coin et se mit au travail au dessus d'un large chaudron noircit par l'usage et les ans  
quelques longues heures plus tard, alors que le soleil avait largement entamé sa course descendante, le drow ressortait, une petite bourse d'une poudre rose bonbon a la ceinture.  
Il lui suffisait d'en jeter sur une personne pour savoir si elle en aimait une autre...  
La taille et la couleur de la manifestation renseignerait sur l'intensité de l'émotion...  
difficilement, le drow se retint de s'en auto jeter une poignée pleine  
Il fallait être patient…

Revenu à l'auberge après sa transaction, Elisha lui avait jeté un regard en biais quand il avait débarqué, Entreri reposait tranquillement sur son lit bien fait et tout propre, en étudiant une liste de demande d'assassinats...  
Pourtant, son esprit vagabondait. Quand il y repensait bien, on lui avait jeté des regards étrange ici aussi, les serveuses surtout...Et le tenancier n'avait pas l'air des plus satisfait de le voir non plus...  
Il ignorait bien pourquoi. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter pareil traitement...  
Bien évidemment, les cris poussés par Jarlaxle un peu plus tôt dans la matinée ne lui vinrent même pas à l'esprit. C'était pourtant là que résidait le cœur du problème, du moins du coté des serveuses, qui trouvaient scandaleux de voir deux spécimens pareils, visiblement riches donc potentiellement généreux pour un "travail bien fait", préférer se rabattre sur leurs semblables plutôt que jeter leur dévolus sur la gente féminine...  
Perplexe, il se contenta de soupirer doucement comme il jetait un coup d'œil sur le lit voisin du sien.  
Jarlaxle était bien long à rentrer...

Sautillant cette fois de bon cœur, sa bourse de poudre a la ceinture et un énorme bouquet de rose blanches et roses a la main, Jarlaxle passa d'abord par la salle commune pour commander à dîner puis monta quatre a quatre les marches qui le conduisirent jusqu'à son chez lui.  
D'un coup de pied, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. 

"- Bonsoir, bonsoir !!!" Lâcha-t-il tout guilleret avant de s'approcher d'Artemis. 

Une révérence outrancière plus tard, il mettait un genou à terre et lui offrait le bouquet.  
Il en fallut de peu qu'il ne lui déclame une poésie dans la foulée, tellement il se sentait motivé

Presque accroché au mur, Entreri le dévisagea un instant avant de lâcher sa liste qu'il posa avec précautions près de lui sur son lit, pour prendre le bouquet avec un petit "merci" presque timide.

"- Tu...tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais...?" parvint-il finalement à articuler.

Le drow se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. 

"- Ho que oui !!!" Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une minuscule peluche, à peine assez grande pour tenir dans sa paume. "Et c'est pour aller avec Jarly." S'amusa-t-il en lui tendant le jouet en forme de loup noir. "On peut l'appeler Arty non ?

L'assassin resta un moment perplexe devant la petite peluche, avant de la prendre et de la poser sur la table de nuit, près de son lapin et de Jarly.  
Le rose aux joues, il quitta alors son lit et fouilla un instant pour trouver de quoi mettre son bouquet.

"- Et moi qui croyais que tu avais quelque chose d'important à faire..." bougonna-t-il.

Le drow se redressa, scandaliser.

"- Mais j'avais quelque chose à faire !!! Comme si gâter mon assassin à moi n'était pas important !!!" Il l'attrapa par la taille et posa sa tête sur ses omoplates. "J'ai fait monter le dîner... à moins que tu ne préfères dîner en bas, dans la salle commune." Ses doigts glissèrent sur le ventre de l'humain en une gentille caresse. "Tu me fais un câlin ??? 

Il voulait juste que l'humain le serre contre lui.

Hésitant, Entreri termina avec ses fleurs, puis desserra les mains du drow avant de se retourner. Maladroit, il prit pourtant l'elfe dans ses bras et l'attira contre lui avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Le drow soupira de contentement.

Ses bras noué autour de la taille de son assassin, il enfoui son visage dans son cou et ferma les yeux.

Ce simple geste était un bonheur...

"- Et...qu'as-tu fait monter pour le dîner?" demanda l'assassin au bout d'un moment, un peu timide.

"- Rôti de boeuf, petits légumes, fromage et une tarte au fraise. Avec un peu de vin rosé. Ca te va ?" Murmura le drow, tellement ben installé contre le torse d'Entreri qu'il y serait resté avec plaisir quelques années

"- Ce sera très bien." L'assassin fit une pause. "Elisha m'a regardé d'un drôle d'air, tout à l'heure...

Le drow releva le nez.

"- Ha oui ??? Normal. Il est jaloux et puis je ne crois pas que les couples de mêmes sexes soient très bien vus par les humains...

Interloqué, l'humain haussa un sourcil.

"- Hmmmm? Je dois dire que je ne me suis jamais penché sur la question..."

Et son murmure indiquait clairement qu'il se la posait dès à présent...

Le drow se raidit un instant.

Et si en y réfléchissant il concluait que ce n'était vraiment "pas bien" ???

Un moment, l'humain resta plongé dans ses pensées, ses bras toujours enlaçant l'elfe noir...

Puis soudain, sans que rien n'en laisse présager, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du mercenaire, puis le lâcha. Avant même que la serveuse n'ait à frapper, Entreri lui ouvrait la porte en grand et s'écartait pour la laisser entrer.

Pour ses habitudes, la jeune femme avait été plus bruyante qu'un troupeau d'éléphants...

Le drow secoua la tête, mit amusé, mi blasé.

Il débarrassa a table pour que la serveuse puis poser leur commande, non sans voir la façon dont elle les regardait, autant outrée que dégoûtée.

Espérant que l'assassin ne le verrait pas, il mit la table avec les couverts apportés et commença à servir les deux assiettes

Entreri attendit qu'elle ait quitté les lieux, puis referma la porte derrière elle, en y ajoutant un tour de clé.

Il se retourna vers l'elfe noir et vint prendre place avec lui à table, sourcils froncés.

"- Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse de venir ici..." conclut-il simplement.

Le drow haussa les épaules.

Il s'assit à sa place et commença lentement à manger.

Le coeur n'y était plus.

Les bras d'Entreri autour de lui lui manquaient...

Plus le temps passait et plus il s'attachait à l'humain, bien plus qu'il n'était sain.

Entreri commença à manger lui aussi, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

"- D'ailleurs, le tenancier aussi me jetait des regards peu amènes, tout à l'heure..." continua-t-il au bout d'un moment. "Je me demande bien pourquoi...

Cette fois, le drow reposa ses couverts

"- Sans doute parce qu'il est persuadé que tu es ma putain…" Souffla doucement Jarlaxle, décidé à crever l'abcès immédiatement

Entreri sursauta, au point presque d'en laisser échapper ses couverts.

Il se redressa dans sa chaise, et avala sa salive avec difficulté.

"- Est-ce le cas." Finit-il par demander.

Le regard du drow s'adoucit.

"- Bien sur que non..." Souffla Jarlaxle, incapable de retenir l'évidente tendresse dans sa voix.

L'assassin le guetta un moment, avant de retourner à son assiette avec un "bon" satisfait.

Visiblement il pouvait faire confiance à l'elfe noir...dans une certaine mesure, bien évidemment, mais tout de même.

Puisque Jarlaxle lui disait qu'il n'était pas sa putain alors...il ne l'était pas.

Le drow se remit lentement à manger.

Il faudrait qu'il ait une explication avec son "employé".

Entreri termina son assiette finalement, et reposa ses couverts, attendant que l'elfe noir ait terminé son plat lui aussi, et en profita pour siroter son verre de verre.

"- Tu es certain que tu me dis tout, sur le tenancier...?

Le drow haussa les épaules.

"- Evidement, que pourrais-je en dire de plus. Je le paye pour qu'il fasse son travail, point.

Entreri haussa un sourcil.

"- Tu le...payes...?

Le drow s'agita imperceptiblement sur sa chaise.

Il ne voulait pas dire la vérité, mais il ne voulait pas mentir non plus !

"- Ben oui, ça coûte bonbon une auberge comme ça!

"- Ca coûte..."

L'assassin se pencha doucement sur la table, un rictus peu amène aux lèvres.

Il fixa longuement le drow de ses yeux sombres avant de susurrer.

"- Que cherches-tu à me dire, mercenaire?

Le drow détourna les yeux une fraction de seconde

"- Ben une chambre comme celle la, c'est pas donné !

Il ne mentait pas, la preuve, il avait acheté les murs...

Entreri l'observa un long moment sous le nez.

La chose lui paraissait bien suspecte mais...d'un autre coté, il semblait être honnête...

Enfin autant qu'un drow puisse l'être.

"- Bon...admettons...mais je tiens à payer ma part...

Le drow renifla silencieusement.

S'il voulait rembourser, il allait devoir se lever de bonheur mais bon...

"- si tu veux…Mais ça ne me gène pas tu sais…

Il finit son assiette puis la repoussa.

Il avait tellement envie de se bouiner contre le torse de son assassin

Entreri se servit de la tarte aux fraises. Il était peut être un assassin mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'aimer les bonnes choses...

"- Moi si. Je refuse de vivre à tes crochets Jarlaxle. Et puis...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, peu désireux de faire revenir le sujet mais...Il n'était pas question pour lui de payer son séjour en couchant et en jouant les gigolos. Jamais il ne s'était vendu, et il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de commencer maintenant...

Le drow hocha la tête.

"- Comme tu veux...

Il se servit un morceau de tarte à son tour et la grignota lentement.

L'humain continua simplement de manger en silence, retournant la chose dans son esprit.

Le drow finit son morceau de tarte puis s'en repris un second.  
Les considérations économiques étaient bien loin de lui à présent. Certes, il devait payer l'aubergiste -après tout il était son employé à présent- mais comme l'auberge et ses revenus tombaient dans son escarcelle...  
Il ricana.  
Si Entreri voulait absolument payer pour la chambre et vu ce qu'ils y avaient fait et ce qu'ils y feraient sûrement encore, c'était comme si Entreri le payait lui pour coucher ensemble.  
Quelque part, la notion lui paru très drôle.

Entreri observa le drow un moment encore par-dessus son morceau de gâteau.  
Il n'aimait pas quand Jarlaxle avait l'air aussi content de lui...

"- Et...tes courses sont allées comme tu voulais?

Le sourire du drow s'élargit encore. 

"- Oui... plus que parfaites d'ailleurs. 

Il ne put se retenir, quitta sa chaise et vint s'installer dans le dos de l'assassin.  
Il commença par poser ses mains sur ses épaules puis les laissa lentement glisser vers son torse jusqu'a les nouer sur son ventre lorsque sa joue se posa sur la sienne. 

"- Et toi, bien pris ton bain ? Je suis déçu, je n'ai pas pu te masser cette fois... " Ses mains glissèrent encore un peu, massant le bas de son ventre gentiment. "Enfin... ce n'est que partie remise je suppose... 

Il était toujours extrêmement hormonal quand son assassin était la...

"- Probablement oui..." souffla Entreri qui s'était légèrement tendu.


	19. Chapter 19

Le drow resta simplement là, sans plus bouger déposant juste de temps en temps quelques baisers dans le cou de l'humain.  
Il adorait de plus en plus son odeur, la comparant presque à une drogue.  
Il fallait qu'il puisse s'emplir les poumons de cette odeur de male et de mort.  
Sans elle, il se sentait dépérir comme une salade sans eau.  
Plus que l'odeur, c'était la présence de l'humain contre lui qui lui devenait indispensable.  
Il ne concevait plus de passer ses jours seuls. Certes entouré de ses hommes, mais néanmoins seul.  
Avec Entreri, la vie lui emblait avoir prit des couleurs.  
Le rouge du sang, le noir des linceuls...  
Ou plutôt, maintenant, il les remarquait...

Un peu gauche, Entreri finit par se laisser aller et accepter simplement la caresse allant même jusqu'à poser une main sur celles de l'elfe.  
Non qu'il n'apprécie pas le geste, au contraire! Mais le manque d'habitude de ce genre de comportement, et surtout à son égard, ne l'aidait pas à savoir comment réagir face à Jarlaxle. Il se détestait d'être aussi pataud et maladroit! Artemis Entreri n'était **pas** pataud ou maladroit, jamais.  
Pourtant, il lui fallait bien prendre son mal en patience et apprendre... Il n'était pas certain que l'elfe resterait, ni même qu'il n'était pas en train de s'attacher - inutile de se voiler la face plus longtemps - pour rien...  
Tout à ses considérations, il eut un petit soupir désabusé et ferma les yeux. A défaut d'autre chose, Jarlaxle était une parfaite petite bouillotte contre les nuits fraîches, et sa peau était des plus douces contre la sienne...

Le drow soupira de plaisir en sentant la main de l'humain sur la sienne.  
C'était peu, mais cela lui suffisait.  
Pour l'instant.  
Le moindre contact que lui offrait Entreri était pour lui un plaisir réel et intense comme il n'en avait que rarement connut.  
La simple caresse de cette main sur la sienne lui faisait remonter des frissons de plaisir le long de son dos et ses reins.  
Fermant les yeux, il se bouina un peu plus contre lui, embrassant la naissance du cou, juste a la jointure avec le torse.  
S'il s'était écouté, il se serait assit sur les genoux de l'assassin et aurait ronronné

Entreri resta un instant sans bouger, les yeux clos, appréciant simplement la présence de l'elfe contre lui.  
Il appréhendait un peu le moment où il serait temps de se coucher, même s'il n'en montrait strictement rien. Il était plus que prêt à partager son lit avec Jarlaxle, ou bien même à partager le sien, mais...  
Ce que risquait de demander le drow, ses habitudes de dormir nu comme un ver, ses désirs et ses envies, plus qu'évidents s'il laissait ses mains s'égarer un peu trop...  
Il rouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil rapide par la fenêtre. Le soleil avait déjà bien entamé sa course descendante...

Le drow resta immobile un long moment puis se redressa avec un dernier baiser dans le cou de l'humain.  
Repus autant de nourriture que de câlin, tout au moins pour l'instant, il ôta sa chemise, alla ouvrir la fenêtre et s'étira longuement devant, au mépris de toutes les règles élémentaires de sûreté.  
Avec la chaleur insidieuse qui montait sans ses veines, le froid du crépuscule lui faisait un bien fou

Quelque peu soulagé, l'assassin quitta sa chaise, la repoussa sous la table, puis aller s'installer sur son lit.  
Avec un long soupir il ferma les yeux. L'air frais qui entrait dans la pièce était des plus agréables, même s'il lui rappelait que l'automne ne tarderait pas, vite suivit de l'hiver...  
Les contrats avaient tendance à augmenter durant l'hiver, comme si le temps maussade se prêtait plus aux exécutions sur commande, mais se loger devenait aussi plus délicat...  
Le prix des auberges augmentait substantiellement, et si ce n'était pas le cas, mieux valait investir dans de solides couvertures de laines... Avec un autre soupir, nettement plus las celui-ci, il s'étala de tout son long, abandonnant sa grâce naturelle.  
C'est dans ce genre de situation que l'idée saugrenue de raccrocher et se faire une vie tranquille lui apparaissait comme une bonne solution...

Le drow resta a la fenêtre jusqu'a ce que la nuit au prit totalement possession du ciel puis referma la fenêtre.  
Sans bruit, il s'approcha du lit de l'humain, s'y assit du bout des fesses et se mit à jouer avec les mèches noires qui tombaient sur le front d'Entreri, l'effleurant au passage. 

"- Une pièce d'or pour te pensées..." Murmura-t-il doucement.

La réflexion tira d'un sourire les lèvres de l'assassin.

"- Tu te ruinerais pour pas grand-chose...

Le drow se pencha et lui effleura les lèvres des siennes 

"- Bah, quel intérêt d'avoir de l'argent i on ne peut le dépenser... tes deux derniers contrats m'ont rapporté un beau paquet tu sais...

Entreri fronça les sourcils.

"- Ainsi donc, tu t'enrichis sur le dos d'un pauvre assassin comme moi...? Tu devrais avoir honte...

Le drow eut un petit rire. 

"- Je prends juste ma commission au passage mon cher Artemis. Je ne te fais aucun cadeau ! L'argent c'est l'argent... 10 pour ma trogne et 90 pour toi. Rien de bien excessif non ??? 

Il embrassa encore tendrement l'assassin, se découvrant des trésors de douceur, de tendresse et de patience envers son assassin.  
Jamais il n'aurait pus imaginer que lui, un drow, se montrerait un jour aussi assoiffé de simples baisers et douces caresses. Et pourtant...

Toujours hésitant face à autant de douceur et d'attention, Entreri entrouvrit pourtant les lèvres, invitant Jarlaxle à approfondir leur échange...  
Jamais jusque là il n'avait pris le temps de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails, les échanges physiques simple routine régulière à ses yeux, mais à présent...  
Le drow lui donnait le goût du détail pour un domaine sur lequel il ne s'était jamais penché jusque là...

Censurant strictement les désirs qui lui montaient dans les reins, Jarlaxle prit tout son temps pour approfondir leur baiser.  
Sa langue joue longuement avec celle d'Entreri, ne cherchant jamais a le dominer.  
Laissant échapper de petits soupirs de plaisir, il laissa sa main glisser sur la joue de l'humain puis sur son cou avant d'aller se perdre dans le haut de sa chemise, effleurant à travers le tissu un mamelon oublié.  
Entreri était comme une cure de jouvence pour lui.  
Une porte sur des sensations et des sentiments dont il n'avait jamais eut conscience d'avoir besoin jusque la

L'assassin soupira de bien être, et s'alangui un peu plus dans ses deux oreillers avant de glisser une main à la taille de l'elfe pour l'attirer un peu plus contre lui.  
Il gémit presque dans le baiser, et quand ils durent se séparer par manque d'air, l'assassin se laissa à peine de le temps d'inspirer avant de sceller à nouveau uses lèvres aux siennes...  
Ca c'était bon...presque trop même...

Heureux de voir l'humain prendre a son tour des initiatives, Jarlaxle ne s'en montra que plus disponible et plus offert.  
L'humain pouvait tester tout ce qu'il voulait avec lui.  
Sans compter le délice qui lui en parcourait tout le corps, il prenait de plus en plus plaisir à laisser faire l'humain, comme si le laisser le dominer pour ca lui donnait l'impression idiote et diffuse d'être protégé par autre chose que ses forces propres

Cette fois, Entreri gémit franchement, et serra machinalement un peu plus la taille de l'elfe. Plus il y pensait, plus il était persuadé qu'il pourrait passer des heures et des heures à simplement faire cela: embrasser le drow jusqu'à plus soif...  
Hélas, au train où allaient les choses, il doutait pouvoir se rassasier un jour...

Le drow appuya un peu plus son torse contre ce lui de l'humain et l'embrassa avec une passion égale a la sienne.  
Les yeux clos, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait laissé tomber tous ses masques et se contentait d'être lui même.  
Disparu le drow folâtre et moqueur, disparu le froid calculateur mesquin. Ne restait plus que Jarlaxle, perdu dans la passion tranquille et brulante qu'il partageait avec son assassin.  
Lentement, il commença à ouvrir un a un les boutons de la chemise d'Entreri.  
Sa peau le démangeait de sentir la sienne et ses doigts le chatouillait d'effleurer la peau pale et chaude  
un petit soupir de plaisir lui échappa sans qu'il le veuille.  
Si Entreri n'était pas l'amant le plus dégourdit -loin de la !- qu'il ait jamais eut, la douceur et la passion de ses geste remplaçait parfaitement son manque de pratique

L'assassin frémit sous les doigts de Jarlaxle et il ne brisa leur lien que pour soupirer longuement avant de l'embrasser encore...

Un a un, Jarlaxle ouvrit les boutons de la chemise.  
Une fois tous ouverts, il effleura le torse musclé de l'assassin.  
Gentiment, il lui ôta le vêtement puis colla son torse contre le sien en gémissant

L'assassin se figea.  
Il avait presque oublié qu'il avait un elfe avec lui...  
Et que leur position ne lui était pas des plus avantageuses...  
Machinalement, il se fit un peu plus passif, comme s'il cherchait à reculer, pendant qu'il n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de cesser. Juste que le drow ne demande pas trop...

Le drow ne demanda rien de plus.  
Juste heureux de sentir sa peau contre celle de l'humain, il se contentait de l'embrasser doucement, effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts en une caresse presque paresseuse.  
De temps en temps, il abandonnait les lèvres de son assassin pour lui embrasser la gorge avant de revenir encore sur ses lèvres.  
Les yeux clos, il finit par poser sa tête sur son torse, content.

Avec un petit soupir, Entreri se détendit peu à peu.  
Finalement, avec son elfe allongé ainsi, il était bien. Très bien même. Mais si l'elfe en question voulait bien lui faire un des ces fabuleux massages...  
Il hésita un instant puis se lança, à mi voix.

"- Si...si je te demande un massage...la tentation sera-t-elle supportable...?

Le drow eut un sourire.

"- Si je le droit de t'embrasser en même temps un peu partout, ça devrait aller." Ronronna le drow en s'acharnant a caresser le nombril d'Entreri du bout des doigts.

"- Bon...alors je crois que nous pouvons conclure un accord aux bénéfices mutuels..." s'amusa l'humain, sans hausser le ton, en faisant référence aux propres paroles du drow.

Le drow eut un petit rire doux, bien peu dans ses habitudes

"- Je crois que c'est possible. Mais si tu veux donner un pourboire...

L'assassin se fendit d'une esquisse de sourire, bien peu dans ses habitudes à lui aussi.

"- Laisse-moi devenir un peu plus riche avant...

Le drow eut un petit rire.

"- Un simple baiser dans le cou me suffit mon assassin...

Il avait parfaitement conscience d'être ridicule mais il se sentait tellement bien... il flottait sur un nuage de contentement et rien, pour l'instant au moins, n'aurait pu l'en faire descendre...

"- Bon. Alors je donnerai un pourboire. Peut être même deux, si j'ai un bon service..." taquina encore Entreri.

Jamais de toute son existence il ne s'était comporté de la sorte, et lui même avait peine à croire ce qu'il disait et faisait. Mais sous couvert de la nuit et entre quatre murs...

Le drow lui piqua encore les lèvres d'un baiser, ravi.

"- merci...

"- Hmmm...Ne me remercier pour un pourboire que je ne t'ai pas donné..." susurra l'humain avec un air de conspirateur. "Je sais être très exigeant quand il le faut...

Le drow lui mordilla le cou

"- Je sais me montrer très persuasif..." Il l'embrassa encore un instant puis alla chercher sa bouteille d'huile de menthe. "Déshabille toi et installe toi mon assassin... que je puisse te montrer comme les doigts d'un drow peuvent être agiles.

Un peu hésitant, Entreri s'assit sur le lit et finit de retirer sa chemise. Il la laissa choir au pied de son lit et hésita au moment de passer à son pantalon.

Profitant que Jarlaxle cherche sa fiole d'huile, il quitta le lit d'un bond silencieux et éteignit rapidement les chandelles pour n'en laissée allumée que deux, chacune sur leur table de chevet respective.

Alors seulement, dos à l'elfe, détacha-t-il sa boucle de ceinture, puis son pantalon qu'il laissa glisser à terre près de sa chemise. Il repoussa rapidement les draps et s'installa tout aussi vite dessous, tira le drap de lin blanc pour qu'il recouvre à demi son arrière train...

Sa fiole d'huile a la main, le drow revint vers l'humain.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, réchauffa de l'huile dans ses mains puis les posa sur les épaules d'Entreri.

Lentement, il se mit à son massage.

Détendant chaque muscle, chaque nerf, silencieux comme seul un drow peut l'être, il se concentra sur sa tache.

Parfois, il déposait un baiser sur la peau fine.

Une épaule, un flanc ou un haut de fesse, parfois une cuisse ou un mollet, chaque centimètre carré de la peau de l'humain glissait entre ses doigts puis sous ses lèvres.

Et il aimait ça le drow... il adorait ça...

Tout à fait détendu à présent, Entreri ronronnait en sourdine, n'arrivant qu'à se retenir partiellement, et ne se préoccupait plus d'être cul nu face à l'elfe noir.

Le visage appuyé sur ses bars croisés, il soupirait doucement de temps à autre, tranquille. C'était si bon de sentir les mains de son elfe dénouer un à un tous ses muscles!

Petit a petit, a mesure qu'il sentait son assassin se détendre, le massage se transformait en caresse.

De doux baisers se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents et plus hardis.

Avant longtemps, il traçait de tendres arabesques sur sa peau du bout des doigts tendit qu'il déposait de tendre lignes de baisers de ses épaules a ses chevilles;

Les soupirs fréquents de l'humain n'en étaient que la cerise sur le gâteau. Son humain aimait ce qu'il faisait. Et il en était content.

Tout simplement

"- Je n'ai jamais été aussi détendu..." finit par marmonner Entreri entre deux gros soupirs.

"- Je vois ça." Souris le drow avant de lui embrasser gentiment la fesse.

Il remonta sur ses reins et commença à lécher gentiment le creux des reins avant de souffler sur la peau humide.

"- Tu as déjà bon goût au naturel, mais avec l'huile c'est encore meilleur...

S'il avait eut le choix, il aurait adoré que son assassin se parfume à la menthe chaque jour.

Retenant à peine ses gémissements, l'humain cambra doucement le dos.

"- Hmmmm...Je ne suis pas comestible...

Le drow continua sa caresse un moment avant de revenir s'intéresser au postérieur d'Entreri.

"- Mais si, mais si..."

Les petites fesses musclées et qui se contractaient à chaque mouvement l'intéressaient de plus en plus

L'assassin se tendit un peu en sentant Jarlaxle s'intéresser de près à son postérieur...

Il savait - ou du moins pensait savoir - que le drow ne lui ferait rien sans lui demander, ou s'il demandait qu'il arrête mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être malgré tout sur ses gardes.

Certains vieux réflexes étaient durs à perdre...

Le drow calma ses ardeurs en sentant son ami se raidir mais continua encore doucement ses caresses.

Il voulait qu'il se détende a nouveau et qu'il lui fasse confiance.

"- Je ne ferais rien si tu ne veux pas." Roucoula doucement le drow avant de reprendre ses caresses, toujours aussi lentes, presque paresseuses.

Petit à petit, il parviendrait à l'habituer à ça et à aller un peu plus loin.

Pas à pas...

"- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire..." se défendit aussitôt l'assassin, légèrement sur la défensive.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle ses faiblesses.

Le drow abandonna les fesses de l'assassin et remonta lentement.

Il s'arrêta encore plusieurs minutes au creux de ses reins puis remonta encore, jusqu'a rester un instant entre ses épaules.

Enfin, il appuya son torse sur le dos de son Entreri avant de glisser ses mains sous son torse.

Il lui mordilla la nuque un peu rudement.

"- Ai-je droit à un pourboire ???

Il aurait bien aimé qu'Entreri le masse à son tour.

A moitié endormi, Entreri hocha faiblement la tête à l'affirmative.

Il ignorait ce qu'il pourrait bien lui donner mais il se rait toujours temps d'aviser...

Le drow hésita une minute puis poussa un peu l'humain.

Il se débarrassa de ses derniers vêtements puis vint se rouler en boule tout contre lui, avide de sa chaleur, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher;

Si l'humain se sentait agressé, il ne voulait pas s'imposer trop non plus.

Du bout des doigts, Entreri chercha draps et couvertures.

Avec un grognement, il tira le tout sur eux, puis prit l'elfe dans ses bras avant de se mettre à lui grignoter le coup de doux baisers.

Assumant instantanément un rôle beaucoup plus passif, Jarlaxle ferma les yeux et s'abandonna.

Ronronnant doucement, il attendait de voir ce qu'allait lui "offrir" Entreri.

Grignotant toujours son cou de baisers légers, Entreri se laissait aller à soupirer et ronronner ouvertement, alors qu'il cajolait son elfe.

Moitié assoupi par le massage de Jarlaxle, il profitait simplement de sa chaleur et de la douceur de sa peau contre al sienne.

C'était si bon...tellement bon...

"- Tu es plus doux que Jarly...

Le drow se sentit rougir.

C'était idiot, mais le compliment lui allait droit au coeur...et aux reins.

Comme il pu, il remonta un peu ses jambes pour ne pas toucher directement l'humain de son bas ventre.

Entreri allait finir par se lasser de le voir aussi hormonal dès qu'il était près de lui...

L'humain continua de le câliner un moment avant d'esquisser un sourire.

"- Je vais finir par croire d'où vient la réputation des elfes...

Le drow baissa les yeux.

"- Désolé.

Il eut un geste pour quitter le lit.

Lui même commençait à souffrir de réagir aussi intensément dès qu'il effleurait l'humain.

Aussitôt Entreri le retint, et secoua doucement la tête.

"- Non: c'est un peu de ma faute également..." souffla-t-il avant de venir effleurer le membre du drow du bout des doigts.

Jarlaxle glapit doucement.  
Sans le vouloir, il donna des hanches, haletant. 

"- En...Entreri...

"- Shhhht..." le gourmanda gentiment l'assassin, avant de recommencer sa caresse. "Du calme petit elfe...

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes comme il renouvelait sa caresse, en l'appuyant juste un peu plus.

Le drow gémit dans leur baiser et s'abandonna complètement.  
Si sa passivité pouvait aider l'humain, il voulait bien qu'il l'attache au mur...  
le voir prendre ainsi des initiatives était la meilleure récompense qu'il pouvait avoir.  
Presque autant que la main qui le caressait, même si elle réveillait d'autre désire, qui eux n'agréeraient pas forcément à l'humain.

De plus ne plus confiant, Entreri continua sa caresse autant que leur baiser, désireux de donner à Jarlaxle un peu de plaisir en remerciement de son traitement, un peu avant...  
Ce n'était probablement pas grand-chose mais au moins l'elfe n'aurait-il plus à en souffrir...

Geignant doucement, le drow se tortillait sous la main de son amant.  
Petit à petit, Entreri se faisait plus sur de lui et plus entreprenant.  
Et Lloth ce qu'il aimait ça.  
Incapable de se retenir il donnait parfois quelques petits coups de reins, vite suivit par des gémissements plus pitoyables encore. Réellement fasciné à présent, presque envouté par les geignements de son elfe noir, Entreri accentuait ses caresses et les faisait plus précises à mesure qu'il obtenait tel ou tel gémissement de la part du drow.  
Avant longtemps, sa main allait et venait sur son membre pendant qu'il l'embrassait comme un assoiffé s'abreuve à une source fraîche...

Donnant à présent des reins de façon presque brutale, Jarlaxle finit par nouer ses bras autours du cou et des épaules de son assassin.  
Quelques caresses de plus et il prenait son plaisir avec un petit sanglot étouffé, serrant contre son Artemis pour qu'il ne le laisse pas

Sans se soucier une seconde de sa main souillée, Entreri enlaça l'elfe par la taille et vint se coller à lui avant de remonter la couverture sur ses épaules.

Le drow se bouina étroitement contre l'humain puis attrapa sa main souillée et la nettoya a petits coups de langue paresseux.  
Il aurait bien aimé plus mais les progrès de l'humain étaient déjà suffisamment remarquable pour qu'il se contenta plus que grandement de ce qu'il lui donnait

Avec un soupir, l'humain se mit à caresser paresseusement le dos de l'elfe, effleurant du bout des doigts sa nuque pour descendre jusqu'en haut de ses fesses avant de remonter doucement par le même chemin...  
Il soupira encore et ferma les yeux. Décidément, Jarlaxle était une pelucher des plus agréable...

Une fois son travail de nettoyage achevé, le drow reposa sa joue sur l'épaule de l'assassin et ferma les yeux.  
Un doux ronron en fond de gorge, il frémissait chaque fois que les doigts d'Entreri glissaient sur ses reins.  
Incapable de retenir les siens, il se mit à tracer de petits ronds du bout des doigts sur le ventre de son assassin, simplement bien.  
Avant longtemps, il baillait.

"- Tu as encore couru partout en ville aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?" demanda l'assassin à mi voix.

Le drow eut un sourire tranquille 

"- Pas tant que ça. Je crois que je commence à être connu comme le loup blanc... enfin noir. Et puis, j'avais des courses à faire." Il repensa aussitôt à sa bourse emplie de poudre. "Pourquoi ?

"- Parce que le soleil n'est pas couché depuis deux heures et tu bailles déjà.

Le drow secoua la tête. 

"- Juste que je me sens bien près de toi, je n'ai pas besoin de rester sur le qui-vive alors... je rattrape mon sommeil en retard. Et puis, c'est tellement bon quand tu me caresse que ca détend…

Entreri haussa un sourcil, curieux, et laissa sa caresse s'étendre aux omoplates et aux flancs du drow, mais sans jamais le toucher plus que du bout des doigts.

"- Vraiment...?

Le drow se mit à ronronner à peine plus fort. 

"- Vraiment... 

Il se sentait tellement bien lorsque les doigts calleux de l'humain courraient sur sa peau...

Le rose monta aux joues de l'assassin qui naturellement usa de toute la dextérité de ses doigts, et mit plus encore de concentration dans son entreprise. Si lui était à présent prêt à passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, autant que le drow le soit aussi, et s'il pouvait en plus y être pour quelque chose...

Le drow gémit doucement.  
Ha certes, les caresses de l'humain le détendaient... jusqu'a un certain point !  
Passé ce point, elles avaient plutôt tendance à tendre une certaine partie de son anatomie.  
Doucement, il repoussa la main d'Entreri, la prit dans ses siennes et la posa sur sa joue. 

"- Voila... 

S'il ne le faisait pas stopper, il en serait quitte pour une nouvelle montée d'hormones…

Entreri hésita un moment, avant de finalement esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire. Il se calla un peu plus dans les oreillers puis soupira encore, tranquille...  
Il avait bien compris le message et n'insisterai pas plus...

"- Je prendrai sans doute un autre contrat...

Le drow sourit, les yeux fermés.

"- Autant que tu veux, ça me rapporte des sous..." 

Il lui embrassa le torse puis soupira de contentement.  
C'était fou comme on pouvait être bien quand on se savait épaulé par un égal. 

"- Si tu a besoin de quelqu'un pour te couvrir...

"- Peut être..." L'humain se fendit d'un sourire en coin. "Si je m'attaque à Rex le chien, il est vrai que j'aurai besoin d'un appât...

Le drow lui pinça un mamelon. 

"- Méchant !

L'attaque fit remonter un doux frisson le long du dos de l'assassin qui cambra les reins et retint de peu un gémissement...

"- C'est toi qui me maltraite pourtant!

Un peu étonné d'une réaction aussi intense de la part de l'humain, le drow reprit le têton entre ses dents avant de le torturer du bout de la langue.

"- Crois-tu ?"

Le souffle un peu plus court, Entreri se contenta de hocher la tête en signe affirmatif.  
Jamais personne ne s'était intéressé à son anatomie de la sorte, il n'en avait jamais laissé l'occasion non plus, et si la sensation était pour le moins surprenante elle n'en était pas autant désagréable, loin s'en fallait!  
Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, Il ferma les yeux et tâcha de se détendre...

Le drow continua un instant d'agacer l'humain puis se pencha sur l'autre mamelon d'un rose sombre.  
Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il recommença ses agaceries, plus que satisfait de voir qu'Entreri commençait à lui laisser faire a peu près ce qu'il voulait du moment qu'il n'exagérait pas

Toujours les yeux clos, Entreri se laissait aller aux sensations, tâchant de se détendre au mieux, et surtout de faire au maximum confiance à Jarlaxle aussi saugrenue la chose ait pu paraitre...  
Jusque là, le drow ne l'avait jamais déçu.

Le drow continua ses simples caresses un long moment.  
S'il constatait un minimum de réaction physique chez son amant, il essaierait d'approfondir les choses mais dans le cas contraire, il se contenterait de caresses

Alors que ses reins commençaient à le démanger sérieusement, Entreri prit son courage à deux mains et poussa gentiment Jarlaxle aux épaules. Il ne voulait pas continuer. Pas pour le moment en tout cas...

Aussitôt, le drow cessa ses agaceries.  
Il revint poser sa joue sur le torse de l'humain, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et ferma les yeux.

"- Bonne nuit...

Avant de fermer les yeux lui aussi.

Avec un soupir satisfait, il referma ses bras autour de la taille de l'elfe, après avoir une fois de plus tiré draps et couvertures sur eux.

"- Bonne nuit...

Jarlaxle ne répondit pas.  
Il dormait déjà du sommeil du juste... enfin, pour un drow


	20. Chapter 20

Avec un long soupir, Entreri s'éveilla finalement.

Dans ses bras, Jarlaxle dormait toujours, du moins c'est l'impression qu'il donnait, et lui même n'était pas totalement éveillé. Certes, ce n'était pas prudent que de se comporter ainsi, sachant sa réputation, mais malgré tout...

Il était plus que bon de dormir avec l'elfe noir...

Instantanément éveillé dès que l'humain avait ouvert les yeux, Jarlaxle n'avait pas bougé.  
Avec les siècles d'habitude aidant, il parvenait même à conserver à sa respiration le même rythme profond et égal du dormeur.  
Enfin, lorsque ses neurones eurent reconnectés et qu'il fut sur d'être en sécurité et avec son Artemis, il ouvrit les yeux.  
Langoureusement, il s'étira un peu puis se bouina davantage contre lui.

"- 'jour. Murmura-t-il doucement, la voix endormie.

"- Bonjour...Bien dormi?

Le drow déposa un baiser léger sur le torse de l'humain.

"- Mouiii..." Il s'étira encore, se découvrant a moitié. "Et toi ?

"- Aussi. Encore des courses à faire aujourd'hui?

Le drow fit la moue.

Il roula sur le dos et s'étira encore comme un chat, se dénudant complètement.

"- Moui, c'est possible.

Il bailla un peu, profitant pour une fois d'avoir le temps pour réveiller son corps comme il aimait le faire.

"- J'aimerais m'acheter quelques vêtements et il faut que je prenne quelques contacts

L'assassin haussa un sourcil comme il récupérait la couverture et la remontait sur ses hanches.

"- Des vêtements? Tu n'auras pas assez de place dans tes fontes pour tout transporter si tu continues comme ça...

Le drow se contenta d'un sourire mais ne dit rien.

Plus il y pensait et plus l'idée de se fixer, au moins quelques années, dans cette auberge dont il était le propriétaire à présent, lui plaisait.

Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il voit a trouver des fournisseurs de bonne qualités et à des coûts plus bas. Les frais généraux de ce genre d'établissement étaient toujours élevés et plus il y pensait, plus l'envie de lui faire monter en standing le faisait frémir d'excitation. C'était un nouveau challenge après tout.

Et Jarlaxle Baenre n'avait jamais renoncé à un challenge.

L'assassin lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

Par expérience, il avait appris qu'un drow souriant et silencieux n'était **jamais** une bonne chose.

Encore moins quand on parlait de Jarlaxle Baenre.

"- Je me demande ce qui retenait les matrones de monter tes lieutenants contre toi..." maugréa-t-il simplement dans sa barbe.

Le drow eut un petit rire.

"- j'ai un minimum de respect pour eux. Pas elles..."

C'était aussi simple que ça.

Entreri l'observa encore un moment...

"- Admettons...Mais je me permets tout de même de te rappeler que nous n'avons qu'une jument de bat...

Le sourire folâtre du drow se fit éloquent.

"- Fais moi confiance..."

Il s'étira encore une fois puis se leva.

Roulant légèrement des hanches, il alla s'habiller d'un fin pantalon blanc en toile et d'une chemise d'un crème tendre.

"- Comment suis-je?

L'assassin le considéra un instant.

"- Présentable je suppose. Pourquoi?

Un peu déçu mais n'en laissant rien voir, Jarlaxle haussa les épaules.

"- Pour rien..."

Il récupéra son boléro qu'il enfila par dessus sa chemise puis jeta sa cape sur ses épaules.

"- Bon, et bien j'y vais.

Il savait qu'il agissait un peu sur un coup de tête mais...il était comme ça.

Un peu déçu de le voir partir aussi vite, Entreri ne dit rien pourtant, et écarta immédiatement les mauvaises idées qui venaient lui polluer l'esprit...

Jarlaxle ne le voyait pas comme ça...Assurément...

Ne prenant même pas le temps de déjeuner pour rentrer plus vite, le drow partit à la recherche de futurs fournisseurs pour son auberge.

Il n'aurait guère de mal à obtenir des réductions, il en était sur.

Et puisque Entreri semblait contre une nouvelle garder robe et bien... il ferait sans.

Seul dans son lit, la lumière du soleil filtrée par les rideaux, l'assassin n'avait pas cœur à se lever. De toute façon, ça ne serait que pour écoper des regards en biais des serveuses, puis d'Elisha...

Autant rester au lit!!

Décidé, il se laissa tomber dans les oreillers, ronchon, et rabattit draps et couvertures sur sa tête. Au bout d'une minute, une main ressortit et saisit Jarly la peluche pour l'entraîner dans le terrier tout juste fait.

Et puis si Jarlaxle revenait avec des envies, et bien il serait de suite prêt à l'emploi comme ça!

Le drow parcourut le marché plusieurs heures avant de trouver ce qu'il voulait. Un boucher, un volailler et un maraîcher en poche, il établit avec eux de véritables contrats -bien hors norme et garantissant suffisamment de revenu fixe pour qu'il soit sur qu'ils se démèneraient- puis finit par trouver un veneur correct.

Certain que son auberge serait bien approvisionnée -même si cela allait lui coûter plus cher qu'il ne pensait- et surtout, dans de la haute qualité, il prit le temps de trouver un crémier correct avant de rentrer annoncer les changements d'approvisionnement a son employé.

L'aubergiste de fait resta un moment incrédule. Jamais il n'avait eut l'idée de faire ça, mais peser qu'il aurait à présent les meilleurs produits possibles fit briller ses yeux.

Finalement, avoir le drow pour patron n'était peut-être pas si mal. A lui les soucis de trésorerie!

Midi avait à peine sonnée que le drow rentrait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Entreri, un paquet sous le bras.

Il aimait gâter son humain…

Silencieusement, il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et se pencha sur lui pour lui embrasser doucement le front, histoire de ne pas le réveiller s'il dormait encore

"- Inutile. Je ne dors pas." marmonna simplement l'humain qui avait finit par sortir de son cocon, sa peluche toujours avec lui.

Le drow l'embrassa passionnément et tenta de venir se bouiner contre lui.

"- J'ai... un cadeau pour toi.

"- ...Je n'ai rien à te donner en échange.

"- Je ne te demande rien... Juste..." Il lui tendit le paquet. "Reste avec moi ?

Pris au dépourvu, Entreri fixa l'elfe un instant avant de détourner le regard, amer.

"- Bien sûr. Jusqu'à un certain point.

Blessé, le drow détourna les yeux.

Il déposa le petit paquet sur le lit puis alla s'installer a la table.

Silencieusement, il sortit les documents qu'il avait signés et les relu longuement avant de les ranger

L'assassin ne le croyait pas.

Il ne le croirait sans doute jamais;... même s'il devait passer des siècles à ses côtés.

Et si l'avis de n'importe qui d'autre lui passait à 5000 mètres, celui d'Entreri lui faisait mal

Entreri prit le paque et l'ouvrit lentement.

"- Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller." récita-t-il à mi voix. "Mais...le temps ne me laissera pas le choix j'en ai peur.

Le drow se crispa suffisamment pour briser la plume entre ses doigts.

"- Je dois allez à Menzoberranzan." Il se tourna d'un coup. "Viens..."

Sa peluche dans les mains, l'assassin se redressa soudain.

"- Pardon??

Le drow refusa de le regarder.

"- Je dois redescendre quelques temps. Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi.

Entreri hésita.

Il en profita pour observer sa nouvelle peluche un moment, pesant le pour et le contre.

"- Quelle sera ma place?

"- Mon bras droit." Lâcha très calmement Jarlaxle.

Présenter Entreri comme son compagnon serait une erreur. Autant pour Entreri que pour ses hommes.

"- Je n'en demandais pas tant mais ça me convient." conclut l'assassin, des plus détendu soudain. Il réfléchit un moment encore. "Il va nous falloir des provisions et je doute que les chevaux acceptent de descendre sous terre. Il faudrait pouvoir les laisser quelque part: je n'ai pas envie de me séparer de mon cheval.

Jarlaxle eut un grand sourire.

"- Il y a une entré pour Ombre terre pas loin. Et pour les chevaux, il n'y aura qu'à les laisser ici. J'expliquerais la situation à l'aubergiste. Il ne sera que trop content de m'obliger."

Qu'Entreri ait accepté le soulageait grandement.

Il ne se vouait plus faire son chemin sans l'épaule de l'assassin contre la sienne

Aussitôt le regard de nuit de l'assassin se fit suspicieux.

"- Il ne sera que trop content de t'obliger tu dis...?

"- Contre monnaie sonnante et trébuchante" expliqua le drow, mal à l'aise

Il mentait sans problème, mais n'aimait pas mentir à Entreri.

"- ...en es-tu bien certain...?

"- hé bien…Oui, ça lui rapporte de l'argent...

Entreri le fixa un moment, mais finalement abandonna, laissant le bénéfice du doute à son comparse à oreilles pointues...

Toujours sa peluche neuve dans les mains, il chercha des yeux son pantalon abandonné la veille. Il pensait pourtant l'avoir laissé au pied du lit mais...

Le drow eut un sourire.

"- Tu as "encore" égaré quelque chose ???"

Il s'approcha du pied du lit, attrapa le pantalon et l'apporta à l'humain.

Quand il fit mine de s'en saisir, il recula.

"- Tu ne veux vraiment pas rester comme ça??? Histoire que je puisse revenir me bouiner contre toi... et je nous ferait monter a manger

"- Si...Si tu y tiens...mais je pensais que tu voulais partir rapidement...

"- Ca peu attendre ce soir." Sourit le drow.

Il avait à nouveau faim de son assassin mais il pouvait faire fit de ses hormones après tout

"- Bon...Dans ce cas, café, pain, beurre et confitures pour moi s'il te plait.

Le drow jeta le pantalon, sur son propre lit puis descendit a la salle commune.

Il remonta un petit quart d'heure plus tard chargé d'un lourd plateau.

Une serveuse en apporta un second.

En entrant et en voyant Entreri nu dans le seul lit défait, elle rougit avant de les fixer l'un après l'autre, mal a l'aise.

Sans s'en soucier, Jarlaxle posa les deux plateaux sur la table de chevet et une chaise avant de congédier la serveuse qui fuit aussi vite que possible

"- Nous voila servis !

"- Elle n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise...

Le drow eut un sourire penaud.

"- Visiblement, on m'a entendu de la salle commune hier... elle est juste en dessous après tout...

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de l'assassin d'être mal à l'aise.

Il se figea avant de passer peu à peu au rose puis au rouge...

Il baissa vivement le nez et dans un geste de protection, remonta un peu les draps sur ses hanches...Il avait tendance à ne pas réaliser certains détails, tant ils le concernaient peu d'ordinaire...

"- Et bien...il faudra lui laisser un pourboire, si tu l'as empêchée de dormir...

Le drow ne pu retenir un long rire.

"- Elle habite au dessus de l'écurie. Ce sont juste les clients qui m'ont entendus..."

Il se déshabille lentement puis revint se glisser près de l'humain.

Son désir était évident mais il faisait de son mieux pour l'oublier.

Contrairement a lui, Entreri n'était pas une boule d'hormones

L'humain fit place au drow dans le lit, avant de s'allonger de nouveau, tout prêt à ravoir un elfe noir au creux de ses bras. Etrangement, il prenait de plus en plus goût à cette notion, et plus encore s'ils étaient nus tous les deux...

La peau de l'elfe était plus douce que la plus fine des étoffes, et la sentir contre la sienne, même s'il en venait à en avoir honte, était gage d'un meilleur sommeil...

"- Je te préviens: boire du café froid me met de très mauvaise humeur..." bougonna-t-il pour la forme.

Le drow attrapa le bol de café fumant et le donna à son assassin.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, un peu à l'écart, il observait Entreri déjeuner.

Il n'aurait pu expliquer pourquoi, mais il aimait le voir faire.

Ronronnant presque en avalant ses petites gorgées de café noir, Entreri gardait els yeux clos, et savourait le liquide brun et fumant qui coulait doucement dans sa gorge...

"- Ah petit elfe tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques..." finit par susurrer l'humain, un sourire de pure ravissement aux lèvres.

Le drow haussa les épaules.

"- Mes goûts se portent sur quelque chose de plus charnel...

Sans ouvrir les yeux, Entreri fronça légèrement les sourcils.

"- Je parlais de liquide chaud pour le petit déjeuner…

"- je sais." Sourit le drow en lui caressant les reins d'un doigt joueur. " Mais c'est tellement drôle de te faire réagir...et puis, liquide chaud pour liquide chaud..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, laissant l'humain à conclure de lui même.

"- Non???"

Entreri rosit et plongea un peu plus le nez dans son bol de café bien noir.

"- Liquide chaud, et foncé. Elfe pervers...

Le drow éclata d'un vrai rire de gorge.

"- Du moment qu'il n'y a pas de lumière, comment veux tu juger de la couleur mon cher ami ???"

Il l'embrassa gentiment sur la gorge mais cessa de l'embêter.

Jouer avec l'humain était un jeu dont il ne se lasserait jamais.

Entreri eut un petit reniflement peu flatteur.

"- La texture n'est pas la même non plus.

"- Vu combien tu peux mettre de café dans ton eau, je me demande..."

Ses doigts glissèrent des reins d'Entreri sur son ventre et y restèrent un instant avant de descendre encore mais pas trop.

Un petit frisson remonta le dos de l'assassin et il jeta un regard en coin à l'elfe noir. Il ne comprenait pas comment Jarlaxle avait pu ainsi se transformer et passer de "mercenaire" à "oreilles pointues en rut".

Lui même n'avait jamais été très porté sur la chose, probablement à cause de son passé, pourtant il pouvait comprendre...jusqu'à un certaine mesure, qui là, lui semblait largement dépassée…

"- Je vais finir par croire que tu es un imposteur...

Le drow se figea instantanément.

La tête basse, il prit son bol de thé, se rencogna dans un coin du lit et but son déjeuner sans un mot.

Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il ne parvenait pas à se retenir d'exprimer 5 siècles de besoin affectif réprimé. Même pour un drow, ça faisait beaucoup :

Entreri continua sur sa lancée.

"- Le Jarlaxle que j'ai connu...ne me voyait que comme un objet, un moyen dans mes jours de chance...

Le drow serra les mâchoires.

Ho certes ! Il avait en effet traité l'humain comme un animal de compagnie au début. Comme un moyen de secouer son marasme ordinaire. Mais les choses avaient rapidement évoluées.

Entreri le traitait presque comme un égal quelque part. Il restait suspicieux bien sur, et sur ses gardes. Mais c'était normal. Il **était** un drow après tout...

"- Désolé de ne plus en être capable." Maugréa le drow, ne sachant si c'était un reproche ou non.

"- Ce n'est pas un reproche, c'est juste...étrange, de te voir comme ça. A mon égard s'entend." Il reporta son regard sur son bol moitié plein. "Personne ne s'est jamais comporté ainsi, sauf si c'était leur travail, ou pour obtenir quelque chose...

Le drow resta silencieux un moment.

"- Et c'est ce que tu penses de moi aussi ?

Avec toute le contrôle que donne les années, il repoussait la possibilité d'un oui pour le moment ou l'humain le dirait.

Inutile de se faire du mal avant.

"- Non." déclara fermement l'assassin, ses yeux noirs rivés au regard bleu du drow. "Ce que tu veux tu l'achètes en monnaie sonnante, sinon tu le prends.

Un instant, le drow ne sut s'il devais se réjouir des paroles de l'humain ou non.

"- Et... t'ai-je pris quelque chose ?

Entreri considéra un instant la chose.

On ne pouvait pas réellement dire que Jarlaxle lui avait "pris" quelque chose...

D'un autre coté...

"- Je ne pense pas, on.

Le drow serra les mâchoires.

Il ne "pensait" pas.

Il n'en était donc pas vraiment sur.

Plus blessé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, le masque jovial du drow se remit en place avec l'aisance des siècles.

"- Bien !!! Alors c'est parfait !" Lâcha-t-il avec un enthousiasme qu'il était très loin de ressentir.

L'assassin garda le silence un moment.

"- Laisse moi du temps pour...savoir, avec plus de précision...

Le drow hocha mollement la tête.

Il finit son bol puis quitta le lit pour le reposer sur le plateau.

Tout son appétit envolé, il récupéra ses vêtements.

"- Je vais voir avec l'aubergiste pou qu'on s'occupe de nos montures pendant notre absence...

Si son ton était enjoué, il n'arrivait pas à repousser entièrement la peine de ses yeux.

Entreri était dangereux pour lui finalement. Il lui faisait perdre ses masques un a un et il éprouvait les pires difficultés à les remettre...

L'assassin attrapa le plateau où se trouvait son pain son beurre et ses confitures, et se mit à manger sans réel entrain.

Une fois de plus, Jarlaxle partait.

Le drow descendit donner ses ordres a ses employés -l'aubergiste avait ENFIN avoué le rachat de l'auberge- passa voir els chevaux puis remonta dans la chambre.

Sans un mot, il alla s'asseoir sur le balcon, les pieds dans le vide.

Il lui arrivait de regretter d'être né drow...

De son coté Entreri mangeait lentement ses tartines, sans réel plaisir...

Le drow semblait toujours mettre un point d'honneur à partir avec d bonnes raisons...

Maintenant, ne restait plus qu'à savoir combien de temps cela lui prendrait avant de juger bon de partir sans la moindre raison du tout...

Assis sur son balcon, le drow se laissait tranquillement rôtir par le soleil.

Il profitait des dernières heures passées à la surface pour quelques temps.

Il s'était mis à aimer la lumière et la chaleur que leur prodiguait l'astre.

Mais sans doute la présence de l'assassin sous le même soleil que lui y était pour beaucoup...

"- Tu penses en avoir pour longtemps, à Menzoberranzan?

"- Quelques jours... juste de quoi assurer l'intérim pour un très long moment et il faut que j'aille voir l'un de mes frères.

"- Tu crains que Kimmuriel ne soit pas à la hauteur?" la satisfaction était immanquable dans le ton de l'assassin.

Le drow haussa les épaules.

"- Kimmuriel fait ce qu'il peu mais il n'a pas les reins très solide. Un collège de quatre ou cinq personnes sera bien mieux. Sans compter qu'a passer leur temps a se tirer dans les pattes, mes lieutenants de terrain auront **eux** les coudées franches pour faire le boulot.

"- Tu affirmes donc que Kimmuriel est un incapable...

"- Non, qu'il est comme tous les drow, qu'il y a que ses petites affaires qui l'intéressent... Et puis il faut bien que quelqu'un me remplace.

"- Justement: je pensais que ta tirade disant que tu comptais sur lui pour retrouver à ton retour une bande de mercenaires aussi puissante que celle que tu laissais le nommait implicitement comme ton remplaçant...

"- Y a personne d'autre sous la main à ce moment je te rappelle...

L'assassin repoussa son plateau et le remit sur la table de chevet avant de se laisser aller à nouveau sur le lit, veillant malgré tout à garder sa pudeur.

"- Tu es pourtant plein de ressources quand il le faut...

Le drow haussa les épaules, battant des jambes dans le vide comme un enfant aurait pu le faire.

"- J'avais autre chose en tête. J'étais un peu perturbé à cause de Crenshinibon. Et puis..."

Il secoua la tête.

Comment expliquer à l'humain qu'il ne pensait même pas retourner un jour chez lui?

Toujours affalé dans son lit avec ses peluches, Entreri fut piqué au vif...

"- Et puis...?

Le drow haussa les épaules.

Il fixa le ciel, soudain presque enfantin dans ses matières.

"- Je ne pensais pas redescendre un jour. Tout au moins de ma propre volonté.

"- Tu te plais à ce point sous le soleil?

"- Ce n'est pas sous le soleil que je me plais." Contra le drow, s'ouvrant machinalement, comme s'il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre.

Un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres, un peu nostalgique tout autant que tranquille.

"- Pourtant...tu veux rester ici...

Le drow s'agita, un peu ml a l'aise.

"- Je veux rester avec toi, ça te va comme explication ?" Lâcha Jarlaxle, presque acerbe, avant de se rencogner dans un silence glacé

Surpris par le ton du drow, l'assassin, qui ne pensait pas à mal, se rencogna dans son lit. Il n'imaginait pas que Jarlaxle puisse rester pour une chose pareille...

"- Oh...Et bien...tant mieux alors..." souffla-t-il finalement.

Le drow resta silencieux un long moment.

"- Si tu es d'accord, nous partirons quand tu seras prêt.

Il avait hâte de partir pour revenir au plus vite et surtout, avoir de quoi garder son humain près de lui, longtemps?

Profitant que l'elfe n'avait pas les yeux posés sur lui, l'assassin quitta son lit nu comme au jour de sa naissance, et, tournant le dos à Jarlaxle, s'étira de tout son long.

Rester au lit était bien agréable, mais avait aussi son inconvénient: le sommeil semblait vouloir s'accrocher à vous comme une sangsue...

Le drow ne se retourna pas pour regarder l'humain malgré l'envie qu'il en avait.

Il se connaissait assez pour savoir que s'il se retournait, il voudrait poser ses mains sur la peau de l'humain, le caresser, l'embrasser, le...

Il secoua violement la tête

Son corps avait moins de raison que sa cervelle et sa cervelle ne parviendrait jamais à gagner le combat contre son corps. Surtout lorsque la prime en était Entreri...

Sans plus se soucier de l'elfe, Entreri s'adonnait à ses étirements matinaux...

Habituellement il les faisait avec un pantalon mais cette fois, s'était laisser glisser dans ses habitudes en oubliant sa nudité, tant il avait ses habitudes...

Cédant à la tentation, Jarlaxle finit par tourner la tête.

Il se lécha les lèvres et avala un peu plus fort son air

Entreri était...magnifique...

La musculature fine qui jouait sous sa peau, une peau tannée par le soleil sur les bras, le cou et le visage, pale et douce ailleurs...

Le drow se mordit la langue

Fort

Très fort

Il sentit le goût du sang avant de le sentir couler dans sa gorge.

Les doigts crispés sur la balustrade, il fit un effort pour ne pas quitter sa place et venir glisser ses mains sur le torse de son assassin.

Plongé dans ses considérations logistiques, l'assassin se pencha pour récupérer son pantalon.

Il leur faudrait suffisamment de nourriture, du café - beaucoup de café, celui de Menzoberranzan était infecte - quelques cadenas et autres renforts pour la porte de sa future chambre, juste au cas où, des vêtements sombres également...

Le drow serra plus fort les dents devant les petites fesses musclées de l'assassin devant lui.

C'était de la torture !!!

De la pure torture !!!

Un gémissement lui échappa.

Désespéré, il s'appuyé le front sur la chambranle de la fenêtre et se mit a la taper du point.

"- c'est pas juste !!! Pas juste !!!!

Entreri se redressa et enfila son pantalon de cuir avant de se retourner.

"- Tu disais quelque chose?

Le drow lui jeta un regard mauvais.

"- Et il ose me demande si j'ai dit quelque chose alors qu'il se trémousse sous mon nez, a poil, sachant parfaitement que j'ai qu'une envie, c'est lui sauter dessus... SADIQUE !

Pivoine tout soudain, Entreri recula d'un pas devant la véhémence de l'elfe.

Bon, il voulait bien admettre qu'il avait un peu oublié sa tenue et l'elfe, l'espace d'un instant mais...ce n'était quand même pas à ce point là!

Il contempla l'elfe un instant...

A voir sa tête, il en était nettement moins certain étrangement...

"- Désolé je...j'avais oublié que je...enfin...

Scandalisé, le drow croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, oubliant momentanément son équilibre instable.

Il faillit tomber et se rattrapa de justesse.

Il sauta dans la chambre et se planta devant l'humain.

"- Et bien, tu vas te faire pardonner, et pas plus tard que maintenant.


	21. Chapter 21

Il le fixa durement avant de se pencher un peu vers lui.

"- Un bisou?

Ecore plus surpris, Entreri hésita avant de se passer la langue sur les lèvres. Il se pencha doucement en avant, puis ferma les yeux quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

Il resta ainsi un instant avant de se reculer.

"- C'est suffisant...?

Le drow réfléchit.

"- Nan, un autre ???"

Son moral remontait en flèche et son état folâtre aussi.

Il se sentait de mieux en mieux

Entreri réitéra son geste, le prolongeant un peu cette fois ci. Puisque le drow semblait y tenir...

Et qu'il y prenait plaisir aussi ce qui ne gâchait rien...

Le drow soupira de contentement puis se redressa.

"- Pardonné ! Mais s'il te plait, évite ça... j'aime trop..." il se mordit encore la langue mais modifia sa phrase. "Je t'aime trop pour risquer de te sauter dessus comme ca. Alors partir dès que tu es prêt te convient ??? On nous garde notre chambre et le chevaux pendant notre absence."

Un peu perturbé par les dires du drow, l'assassin se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

"- Je peux te confier la sécurité là bas ou bien il me faut une batterie de protections?

"- On est jamais trop prudent mais tu seras aussi en sécurité que possible.

"- A toi de me dire. J'agirai en conséquence.

Il ignorait si le drow le voyait, mais c'était sa façon à lui de lui signifier sa confiance pendant leur séjour sous terre...

Le drow hocha la tête.

"- Alors prends Charon's Claw mais le reste sera superflu.

Il veillerait à la santé de l'humain comme a la sienne. Et peut-être même plus...

Sans doute plus d'ailleurs, quand il y réfléchissait.

"- Il est évident qu'elle me suit, tout comme ma dague." L'assassin fit une pause et considéra l'elfe un moment. "Pour le reste...Je te laisse te débrouiller.

Le drow ne put retenir un grand sourire.

Que Entreri lui fasse confiance lui faisait chaud au coeur.

"- Très bien ! Alors fait tes valises, on y va !" Il fonça lui même sur ses affaires, en empaqueta une partie et laissa le reste. "Il nous faudra des armoires..."

"- Des armoires? Mais...tu es dans une chambre d'auberge ici..." rappela l'humain à nouveau suspicieux.

Le drow hésita une minute puis lâcha le morceau.

"- j'ai acheté l'auberge.

Entreri ouvrit la bouche pour faire un commentaire mais la referma presque aussitôt.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait...

"- Tu...tu as ...quoi?

Mal à l'aise, le drow fit semblant de tasser son paquetage.

"- J'ai acheté l'auberge. Il voulait nous ficher dehors... Alors j'ai acheté l'auberge." Il sourit. "Et puis...l'idée d'être aubergiste me botte.

"- Tu...tu as...tu as racheté la...

Choqué, l'assassin dut s'asseoir sur son lit.

Il comprenait bien des choses à présent...

"- Ainsi donc...tout le monde ici...tous sont...tes employé...?

Le drow hocha la tête

"- Voila...N'est ce as agréable ??? Au moins comme ça, on a notre chez nous et ça nous rapporte des sous !!"

L'étonnement de l'assassin le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il aurait presque préféré le voir hurler après lui, lui dire à quel point il était irresponsable et idiot...

Ca c'était normal.

L'assassin le regarda un instant de plus, stupéfait.

"- Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses l'aumone. J'ai de quoi te payer mon séjour." commença-t-il après un moment de silence.

Le drow haussa les épaules.

"- Très bien, nous verrons pour le tarif." Soulagé, il jeta son sac sur son épaule "Tu es prêt?

"- J'y tiens Jarlaxle. Vraiment." ajouta l'assassin dans un souffle. Il se retourna et enfourna son nécessaire de rasage dans ses fontes. Il considéra un instant son lit et finalement demanda, sans se retourner. "Puis-je...puis-je les laisser ici?"

"- Bien sur... deux pièces d'argent la semaine. C'est honnête comme prix pour toi ??"

Il comprenait très bien que l'humain ne veuille pas dépendre de lui.

Avec son passif et si leur relation s'établissait sur un terrain plus stable, il aurait l'impression de payer de sa personne…

L'assassin grimaça et jeta un regard en biais à l'elfe noir.

"- Pour trois peluches et quelques vêtements, c'est un peu cher. Surtout que c'est grâce à toi qu'elles sont là...

"- Une s'argent et trois de bronze… Et ça rattrapera ce que tu me dois pour les jours écoulés. Après, une d'argent la semaine...en demi pension.

Entreri lui jeta un regard mauvais, et boucla ses fontes.

Il enfila une chemise, son armure de cuir, jeta sa cape sur ses épaules avant d'enfiler ses bottes. Sans un mot, il chargea ses fontes sur son épaule, et sortit.

Après tout pourquoi avait-il posé la question? Il aurait bien dû se douter que l'elfe se paierait sa tête...

Le drow soupira.

Il sortit a son tour de la suite, la ferma derrière lui, alla donner ses derniers ordres en cuisine puis fit seller leurs chevaux.

Une fois dans la cour, il se frappa le front et fit desseller les bêtes.

Comme un imbécile, il pensait a trop de choses a la fois pour rester concentré sur son objectif du jour

"- Nous avons Trois heures de marche avant d'atteindre la grotte. Puis 24h dans les cavernes avant de retrouver les galeries de Menzoberranzan.

"- Très bien. Nous avons des provisions?

"- Nous avons..."

"- Alors en route.

Le drow hocha la tête.

Il guida le drow jusqu'a la sortie de la ville puis prit le cap du nord.

La grotte qu'ils allaient emprunter était a flanc de colline.

Silencieux, Entreri retenait au mieux une remarque acerbe de passer ses lèvres...

Ainsi donc, il savait pourquoi Jarlaxle s'était montré si gentil et attentionné... Autant que le pourquoi de son silence sur l'achat de l'auberge...

Pas vraiment étonné par le silence de l'humain, Entreri s'approcha timidement.

"- Tu... m'en veux…"

Ce n'était pas une question.

L'assassin haussa les épaules alors qu'un rictus méprisant envers lui même s'inscrivait sur ses lèvres.

"- Pourquoi diable t'en voudrais-je?? C'est un moyen comme un autre de payer!

La peau noire du drow passa au gris.

Sans un mot, cette fois plus blessée qu'il ne l'avait été au cours des siècles, il allongea le pas, s'éloignant de l'assassin.

Il resta silencieux un long moment avant de parvenir a parler demander d'une voix rauque.

"- Tu... Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis... si c'est le cas, je ne te retiens pas... Part. Et moi je resterais à Menzoberrazan."

Il leva sur l'humain un regard si triste et si blessé que lui même en resta choqué. Choqué d'être aussi blessé par les paroles d'Entreri.

La colère brillant dans ses yeux sombres, l'assassin fixa le drow sans ciller.

"- Je t'ai dit que je viendrais. A présent, que dois-je penser de quelqu'un qui fait tout pour être dans mon lit, est tout aussi prompt à le quitter et passe son temps à se payer ma tête??

Tremblant de colère, plus contre lui-même de s'emporter ainsi et de le laisser voir que contre l'elfe noir, il allongea à son tour le pas et dépassa Jarlaxle.

Il ne savait plus que penser et le comportement du drow lui mettait les nerfs en pelote: il prétendait toujours ne rien vouloir de lui et pourtant...

Les nerfs du drow craquaient.

Il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser, il ne savait pas plus qu'Entreri comment gérer les émotions qu'il ressentait.

Hurlant, il se planta au milieu du chemin.

"- JE ME PAYE PAS TA TETE ! TU CROIS QUE JE SAIS COMMENT FAIRE ??? TU CROIS QUE JE SAIS COMMENT T'AIMER ???"

Furieux, il allongea à son tour encore le pas, courant presque, il passa en trombe devant l'humain le bousculant au passage

Il avait hâte de retourner à Menzoberranzan ; Et s'y possible de s'y noyer.

Tremblant plus encore Entreri rattrapa le drow et le retint par le bras, le forçant à le regarder.

"- CESSE!!!" Il inspira longuement, tentant de se calmer un minimum. "Cesse, Jarlaxle. Ma propre mère n'a pas voulu de son bâtard de prêtre...Alors Cesse. Dis moi ce que tu veux: je te le cèderai et tout sera terminé!" Il baissa les yeux comme il relâchait sa prise sur le bras du drow. "Les choses pourront revenir à ce qu'elles étaient ensuite...

Le drow se ferma immédiatement.

Certes. La mère d'Entreri n'avait pas voulu de lui? Que dire d'une mère qui arrachait le coeur de son nouveau né vagissant pour une déesse ?

Il se dégagea sans violence avant d'effleurer la joue de l'humain du bout des doigts

"- Toi... Juste toi... pas ton corps. Mais... toi... tout ce que tu es..."

"- Il n'y a rien Jarlaxle. Et tu le sais mieux que personne...

Le drow secoua la tête.

"- Ho que tu te sous estime... Derrière le masque , je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un... et si je ne sais pas encore trop qui il est vraiment, je l'aime autant que le masque..."

Entreri ferma les yeux et baissa plus encore la tête alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient elles aussi.

"- Il n'y a rien Jarlaxle. Strictement rien...

Le drow le prit lentement dans ses bras et le berça gentiment.

"- S'il n'y a rien, je ne suis alors qu'une simple coquille vide qui s'est illusionné sur sa propre existence toute sa vie... s'il n'y a rien, il n'y a plus qu'a se rouler en boule dans un caniveau et attendre la mort...

Entreri secoua lentement la tête, résigné...

"- Tu perds ton temps. Il n'y a rien. Sinon...Sinon...Tu ne serais pas le premier à t'en préoccuper..." termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Le drow eut un sourire tendre, qui aurait presque pu passé pour amuser, si ce n'était l'extrême sérieux de ses yeux. 

"- Qui as-tu laissé approché assez vous simplement "entr'apercevoir" ? Qui as-tu laisser passer le masque ?" 

Il voulait tellement faire comprendre a l'humain...Délicat s'il en était puisque lui même ne comprenait que très imparfaitement.

Entreri garda le silence.  
Personne n'avait jamais approché suffisamment.  
Personne n'était assez fou pour s'approcher d'un assassin tel que lui...

Le drow le serra encore contre lui, posa sa jour sur le sienne. 

"- je suis un drow Entreri...je n'ai pas peur de m'approcher..." il l'embrassa doucement a la jointure entre le cou et l'épaule avant de le lâcher. "Laisse moi t'apprivoiser Entreri..." 

Il se doutait que son choix de mot était malheureux mais ne voyait pas trop comment exprimer autrement ce qu'il voulait.

Défait, l'humain haussa simplement les épaules.

"- A ta guise...

Pourtant, il prit le temps d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de l'elfe et de soupirer lourdement. Il était si las tout à coup...

Le drow resserra son étreinte avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable.  
Depuis quelques jours, il lui semblait qu'il développait des trésors de douceurs et d'affection envers l'humain et que le maximum n'était pas encore atteint, loin de la.  
Il lui caressa gentiment le dos sans savoir quoi répondre avec de murmurer, d'un ton de boutade. 

"- Voila, laisse faire les vieux monsieur... ils savent eux... je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils savent, mais ils savent... 

Il le peinait de voir son Entreri dans cet état.  
Peut-être que s'ils se séparaient un temps... au moins de pouvoir l'un et l'autre réfléchir...  
L'idée le révulsa immédiatement.  
L'absence précédente de l'humain l'avait mit à la torture.  
S'il avait été à Menzoberranzan, il savait qu'il aurait été tué dès sa première cuite.  
Pourtant, ses années d'entraînement a la survit n'avaient pas suffit a lui faire restreindre sa consommation.  
Il était tellement sur que son humain ne reviendrait pas...  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'accrochait à présent à Entreri comme un homme qui se noie.

Sorti de sa torpeur l'assassin se redressa en sentant Jarlaxle s'accrocher à lui ainsi.

"- Jarlaxle...?" Avant qu'il n'y ait pensé ses bras entouraient l'elfe comme pour le soutenir. "Jarlaxle?

Le drow mit un long moment à retrouver le contrôle de ses muscles.  
La pensée que l'humain puisse l'abandonner était si forte qu'il dut retenir une brutale nausée.  
D'un côté, il pouvait perdre Entreri lorsque l'âge le rattraperait.  
De l'autre, il pouvait le perdre en lui offrant le moyen de tenir l'âge à distance... L'humain pouvait parfaitement prendre ce cadeau comme une chaîne qui le retiendrait a lui... Comme un nouveau "service" à lui payer.  
Une minute, il faillit en rester anéanti puis le chef de Bregan d'Aerthe parvint à reprendre le dessus.  
Un sourire qui s'apparentait plus a une grimace qu'autre chose aux lèvres, il effleura la joue lisse et bien rasée de son assassin. 

"- Ca va, Artemis...Ca va...

"- Tu es sûr? On dirait que tu vas virer au blanc..." le taquina l'humain.

Le drow secoua la tête.  
Il fixa encore longuement l'humain avant qu'un nouveau sourire, un peu triste, ne lui monte aux lèvres. 

"- Oui...je me disais juste que j'allais encore te mettre en colère dans pas longtemps...

Aussitôt l'assassin fronça les sourcils.

"- Non, je refuse de passer pour ta concubine si l'idée t'es passée par la tête." prévint-il aussitôt. "D'ailleurs, il n'est pas non plus question que je me peinturlure pour ressembler à un drow.

Le drow ne pu retenir un petit rire. 

"- L'idée ne m'ai jamais venu a l'idée. Je t'ai dis que tu étais mon bras droit et c'est le cas... Non... nous verrons quand nous serons remontés. Et pour remonter, il faut être descendu... donc allongeons le pas si vous voulons revoir le soleil avant la fin de l'année.

De plus en plus intrigué, Entreri se décida pourtant à le lâcher, mais non sans lui avoir  
jeté un dernier regard suspicieux.

"- Si tu prétends savoir que je vais me mettre en colère, c'est que tu prépares quelque chose que je ne vais pas aimer...Et à part quelque chose de ce genre, je ne vois pas ce que cela pourrait être...

"- Tout le problème est plus dans la notion de "comment vas-tu le prendre" plutôt que "vas-tu aimer". Je te sais suffisamment pratico pratique pour en voir le sens commun, mais tu n'as pas assez confiance ne moi pour croire que je peux faire quelque chose sans arrière pensée." Lâcha le drow avant de hausser les épaules, mi résigné, mi blasé.

"- Tu m'en veux donc à ce point de traîner plus de 30 ans de mauvaises habitudes uniquement destiner à survivre...?"

Jarlaxle eut un sourire tendre.

"- Je ne t'en veux de rien, mon assassin. J'essaye juste de ne pas te blesser. Même je ne suis pas très doué pour ca… 

Il reconnaissait totalement qu'il n'était guère doué pour préserver la tranquillité d'esprit de son humain mais au moins, il essayait

Entreri considéra la chose un moment.

"- C'est simplement que tu...bouscules mas habitudes...

"- Ce n'est pas mon but... et en même temps, ça l'est..." 

Il haussa les épaules.  
Au loin, les collines se découpaient sur le ciel blafard de la fin d'après midi. 

"- Voudras-tu dormir à la belle étoile ou commençons nous à descendre immédiatement ?

"- Hmmm...Tout dépend: si l'on veut être sûrs de dormir, les grottes seront plus sures. Si l'on veut se battre contre je ne sais quelle bestioles et finir réveillés par les hiboux, la belle étoile sera parfaite...

Le drow haussa les épaules. 

"- Alors marchons encore. De toute façon, dès que nous seront aux grottes, le jour ou la nuit n'aurons plus la moindre importance

L'assassin acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête.  
Ils poursuivirent un moment en silence, avant qu'une idée ne frappe Entreri.

"- J'espère que j'aurai toujours l'infra vision. Etre aveugle parmi des drows n'est pas un gage de survie...

Le drow haussa les épaules. 

"- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne l'aurait plus. Tes yeux brillent toujours dans le noir après tout..." 

Il eut un petit sourire amusé.  
Le pauvre humain avait eut un mal de chien à s'y habituer au début et il ne comptait plus les migraines qu'il avait subit

"- Peut être mais...il y a longtemps que je ne m'en suis plus servie..." A l'idée d'autres migraines, l'humain grimaça. "Avec de la chance mon crâne explosera avant de me faire souffrir le martyre cette fois...

Le drow lui entoura les épaules d'un bras. 

"- Tu n'aura qu'à y aller progressivement. Je verrai pour deux si besoin est, au moins le temps que tu en reprennes l'habitude." offrit-il gentiment.

"- Si tu veux. Mais **après** m'avoir assommé pour que je ne sente plus ma tête...

Le drow gloussa puis resta silencieux un long moment  
enfin, la caverne commença se distinguer a flanc de colline.  
Plus qu'une simple caverne, elle tenait plus de la grotte. 

"- Nous arrivons.

"- Nous arriverons loin de la cité ou dans ses environs?

"- A une demi journée de marche de la Cité et environ 10mn d'un poste avancé de Bregan d'Aerthe. " 

Le drow se tut et accéléra un peu le pas.  
L'instant le guiderait vers sa ville natale comme une alouette est inexorablement attirée par le tour de mur qui l'a vu éclore.  
Même Drizzt n'avait eut aucune peine à retrouver le chemin de Menzoberranzan lorsqu'il y était retourné, des années plus tôt.  
La ville coulait dans ses veines après tout.  
Des dizaines de générations de drow en étaient sorties et la certitude encrée de la retrouver sans peine rassurait étrangement l'elfe noir.

Sans rien ajouter, l'assassin suivit l'elfe noir, non sans un dernier regard pour son soleil couchant.  
Il ne le reverrait pas avant quelques temps et il savait déjà qu'il allait lui manquer...  
Il eut un petit soupir, se traitant mentalement de fou de retourner de son plein gré dans cette ville de dérangés, mais suivit l'elfe malgré tout...

Reprenant aussitôt qu'il eut posé le pied sur le roc des habitudes acquises depuis sa naissance, Jarlaxle se fondit dans les ombres plus vite qu'un morceau de beurre dans une poêle chaude.  
Accélérant le pas, marchant presque plus vite qu'à l'air libre, il filait dans les ténèbres grandissantes de la caverne avec l'aisance de l'habitude.  
Il était né sous un ciel de roc et c'était sous lui qu'il se sentait le mieux. 

"- Ca va aller ??" Murmura-t-il très bas avant de poser une main sur le poignet de l'humain.

"Veux tu que je te guide ?"

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, l'humain avait fait appel à l'infra vision que lui avait donnée les prêtresses lors de son premier séjour à Menzoberranzan. Il sentait déjà la migraine poindre, même si elle se limitait à un bourdonnement sourd pour le moment...

"- Ca devrait aller, si tu ne vas pas trop vite..." souffla l'assassin. Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa. "M'apprendras-tu votre langage des signes?" demanda-t-il à la place.

Jarlaxle hocha la tête.  
Il ralentit significativement sa vitesse de progression sans lâcher le poignet de l'humain avant de murmurer. 

"- Lorsque nous ferons des pauses, oui...

"- Bien. Je comprendrai ce qui se dit autour de moi et je serai moins bruyant. Que des bénéfices, là où nous allons...

Alors qu'il parlait, il libéra doucement son poignet de l'étreinte de l'elfe. Il n'était pas un grabataire que l'on traînait...  
A la place, il vint glisser ses doigts entre ceux de Jarlaxle, et serrant doucement sa main.  
Comme ça c'était nettement mieux.

Le drow serra doucement les doigts de l'humain entre les siens et lui effleura la paume du pouce.  
Progressant à présent un peu plus vite maintenant qu'il pouvait guider l'humain, il choisit sans le plus petit temps mort quel boyau prendre a chaque fois qu'ils tombaient sur un nouvel embranchement.  
Sans même s'en rendre compte, il accélérait progressivement, comme un cheval sentant l'écurie

Un peu amusé de voir ainsi Jarlaxle accélérer l'allure progressivement, Entreri, qui remarqua les mauvaises habitudes qu'il prenait, ne put se retenir de taquiner le drow...

"- Tu es bien pressé tout à coup, pour quelqu'un qui est bien sous le soleil de la surface...

Le drow ralentit le pas brusquement.

"- ...Je reste un drow Entreri... un simple drow..."

"- Je sais. Mais ça n'en reste pas moins impressionnant de te voir te diriger ainsi...

Comme s'il avait besoin de se rassurer, l'assassin sera un peu plus la main de l'elfe dans la sienne et vint déposer un baiser dans son cou.  
Comme la première fois il lui faudrait du temps avant de se faire aux grottes et à l'obscurité...

Le mercenaire se détendit un peu sous le baiser.  
Machinalement, il trouva les lèvres de l'assassin et les effleura des siennes avant de reprendre leur marche.  
Avant une heure, ils tombaient sur ce qui était un petit avant poste déserté de longue date. 

"- On peut se reposer ici si tu veux..."


	22. Chapter 22

L'humain acquiesça simplement de la tête avant de se laisser tomber plus qu'il ne s'assit sur le sol.  
Il ferma les yeux et respira lentement, tentant de calmer la migraine qui faisait battre ses tempes. Cela pouvait sembler idiot au premier abord, mais voir dans le noir était affreusement douloureux pour qui n'en avait pas l'habitude...

Le drow installa leurs couvertures dans la minuscule masure creusée dans la roche puis s'éloigna de quelques mètres pour aller puiser de l'eau à la source silencieuse qui courait non loin.  
En chemin, il scannait la zone par l'infra vision à la recherche de la moindre chose étrange.  
Ne trouvant rien, il revint vers l'humain, trempa un chiffon d'eau froide et le lui mit sur les yeux avant de le tirer en arrière, l'appuyant contre son torse.  
Tirant l'huile de menthe de son sac, il en versa un tout petit peu sur ses doigts et commença à masser les tempes de l'humain.

"- Détend toi. La douleur va passer... Garde les yeux fermés.

"- Je n'avais pas l'intention de regarder quoi que se soit..." souffla l'humain en soupirant lourdement. "Ca fait du bien...Beaucoup de bien même...

"- C'est l'idée générale." Sourit le mercenaire, prenant plaisir à ces simples attentions. Il continua encore longuement, rafraîchissant régulièrement la compresse avant de la poser sur la nuque d'Entreri puis sur ses yeux. "Tu n'aurais pas du utiliser l'infra vision si longtemps..." 

Lui même sentait ses yeux qui le tiraient un peu, mais rien de bien méchant.  
Le grondant gentiment, il finit par déposer un baiser sur son front avant de l'envoyer se coucher 

"- Repose toi, je prend la garde...

"- J'ai beau être un humain je ne suis pas en sucre." marmonna l'intéressé sans pour autant désobéir. "Réveille-moi quand se sera mon tour...

Un peu fâcher de devoir se coucher tout seul, mais forcé de reconnaître qu'il en avait besoin, Entreri ne protesta pas plus et alla se rouler en boule dans la couverture de l'elfe, après une seconde à peine d'hésitation. Il inspira longuement et un doux sourire orna ses lèvres.  
Elle portait son odeur...

Le drow patrouilla un peu autour de leur campement puis, rassuré, vint s'asseoir sans bruit près de l'assassin.  
Il posa une main sur son épaule et la laissa la, se réconfortant du simple contact du corps allongé près de lui.  
Il ne le réveillerait pas.  
Entreri avait besoin de sommeil pour reposer ses yeux et lui pouvait s'accommoder sans peine de 4 ou 5 jours sans repos.

Avec un long soupir quand il sentit la main sur son épaule, Entreri se rencogna un peu plus dans la couverture de Jarlaxle.

Satisfait de voir son assassin se détendre sous sa paume, Jarlaxle se mit en attente.  
Attente d'un événement imprévu, attente de l'heure de repartir... Attente de rentrer chez lui...  
Il savait que les choses ne seraient pas simples avec Kimmuriel mais il avait des arguments qui restaient des plus...frappant.  
Et s'il connaissait assez ses hommes, il savait que si quelques uns de ses lieutenants tenteraient de faire cavalier seul avec plaisir, la très grande majorité de ses hommes ne restait fidèles qu'a lui et a lui seul.  
Certes ses folies passées dues à Crenshinibon avaient légèrement entaillé la confiance que ses soldats plaçaient en lui, mais... il savait comment reprendre les rênes.  
Et qu'il revienne avec Entreri était, paradoxalement, une corde supplémentaire a son arc.

Assoupi, presque profondément endormi, l'assassin gardait en tête la sensation diffuse de la main de son elfe sur son épaule.  
Qui savait, avec un peu de chance pourrait-il partager son lit quelques fois, et le garder dans ses bras comme il garderait Jarly...

Sur le qui vive malgré son immobilisme, le drow veilla de longues heures.  
Lorsqu'il estima qu'un quart de cycle de Narbondel c'était écoulé, il secoua doucement l'assassin.

"- Entreri... il est temps de nous remettre en route... 

Les elfes noirs avaient cette chance de rarement réellement dormir.  
La plupart du temps se contentaient-ils d'une espèce de transe de repos qui leur suffisait amplement.  
En bon hédoniste, Jarlaxle dormait pour de bon autant que possible.  
Pouvoir dormir était un signe de pouvoir justement.  
Et avec les heures de vrai sommeil qu'il avait accumulé depuis qu'il était à la surface, il ne ressentait pas le moindre germe de fatigue.

Entreri grommela des jurons indistincts avant d'ouvrir péniblement un œil.

"- C'est mon tour?

"- C'est l'heure de partir, mon assassin." Sourit le drow en remballant leurs affaires.

Le drow secoua la tête. 

"- Tes yeux avaient besoin de se reposer et je te rappelle que les elfes n'ont pas besoin de dormir plus de deux ou trois heures par semaines. Maintenant en route, ou tu vas réellement me ralentir." 

Il avait dit ça en souriant mais la référence de l'humain à son âge lui avait brutalement étreint le cœur.  
Il sera les mâchoires.  
Si tout ce passait bien, le problème serait au passé avant longtemps…

Malgré la mauvaise volonté qu'il affichait, l'assassin ne mit pas longtemps à se redresser, prêt à partir, après s'être étiré de tout son long.  
Il ouvrit les yeux et avant longtemps, sa tête se faisait lourde à nouveau sous l'utilisation de l'infra vision.

"- Allons-y avant qu'une bestiole ne décide de nous saluer...

Le drow glissa ses doigts dans ceux de l'humain et effleura sa nuque de ses lèvres

"- Laisse tomber l'infravision pour l'instant. Fait des poses. Une heure d'infra, une heure rien... Je te guide ne t'en fais pas...

Il n'avait que trop vu ce que l'humain avait souffert a Menzoberranzan la première fois pour le revoir faire la même chose ici. A la différence près qu'a la ville, il y avait de la lumière. Minimale, mais il y en avait !

L'assassin hésita. Il ne voulait pas être un poids ou pire, un danger pour le drow...

"- Tu es sûr? Je peux me débrouiller sinon...

Le drow lui effleura la paume du pouce.

Il renifla l'air un moment comme un chien.

"- Je ne sens rien de dangereux à moins de 200m autour de nous. Et mes détecteurs magiques ne disent rien non plus. Si je lâche ta main, tiens toi prêt..."

Les siècles d'habitudes revenaient à la vitesse d'un lézard au galop sur un plafond et quelque part, il n'aimait pas ça...

Entreri acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

"- Je ferme les yeux alors..." souffla-t-il simplement.

Il ne le dirait jamais, et même Kimmuriel ne pourrait jamais le découvrir en fouillant son esprit, mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir droit à quelques heures au chaud dans un grand lit avec son elfe pour veiller sur son sommeil et masser ses tempes douloureuses...

Le drow attrapa l'assassin pour le tenir bras dessus bras dessous.

Ce serait plus facile pour le guider, sans compter qu'il avait ainsi tout son bras contre le sien et qu'il pouvait en même temps lui caresser la main.

Leur progression s'accéléra un peu alternant les périodes de veille et de sommeil, de plus en plus courtes à mesure que l'elfe sentait l'odeur si particulière de Menzoberranzan s'approcher.

Après plusieurs jours de marche, Jarlaxle effleura la paume de l'assassin du bout des doigts.

"- Je vais te lâcher, on arrive près de mon avant poste

Dès qu'il l'eut lâché, ce fut le chef mercenaire dans toute sa splendeur qui sortit de l'ombre du tunnel pour venir se planter devant ses hommes, totalement stupéfait de son apparition impromptue.

Pourtant, bien entraîné a l'extrême, il du se livrer a une longue série de questions-réponses histoire de bien prouver qui il était.

C'était que dans un peuple où les sorciers étaient aussi nombreux que les poux sur le dos d'un chien, fallait se méfier...

A quelques pas derrière lui, Entreri attendait patiemment que le mercenaire en ait terminé avec ses palabres.

Il ne manquerait pas de lui demander où exactement était passé la demi journée de marche qui les séparait de la cité drow...

Finalement, sous bonne escorte et à la visible satisfaction de ses hommes, Jarlaxle pu rentrer tranquillement, Entreri à ses cotés.

L'humain se prenait quelques coups d'oeils par en dessous mais les soldats restèrent plus ou moins polis.

Digne, droit comme un i, Entreri ne laissait rien voir de son envie de se lover dans les bras de l'elfe pas plus que de la migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes.

Ces drows là ils ne les avaient jamais vu. Autrement dit, eux ne savaient pas que tout humain qu'il fut, et malgré le grisonnement de ses tempes, il n'en restait pas moins létal, même pour eux...

Et il savait aussi que s'il jouait bien son rôle, quelques tentatives contre sa personne ne tarderaient pas. Après tout, c'est ainsi que l'on montait dans la hiérarchie...

Jarlaxle attrapa Entreri par le bras.

"- Approche toi donc mon ami, vient donc faire la connaissance de tes hommes.

Un petit curant mi scandalisé, mi étonné parcouru la douzaine de drow.

Le chef mercenaire n'en tint pas compte et présenta rapidement l'humain à ses hommes.

Tous avaient entendu parler de l'iblith apprivoisé que leur chef avait gardé près de lui un temps. Mais le voir ENCORE le traîner derrière lui après tout ce temps et le présenter comme un de ses lieutenants!!! C'était un peu fort !

Entreri était tout aussi scandalisé que la meute de grandes oreilles, mais n'en laissa rien voir. Si c'était là le seul moyen qu'on lui fiche la paix - il doutait que se soit une plaisanterie de l'elfe noir - soit, mais tout de même. Il aurait pu être prévenu avant!!

Aussi folâtre qu'il savait l'être quand il le voulait -soulageant ainsi pas mal ses hommes qui le retrouvaient tel qu'en lui même fallait pas déconner non plus-, Jarlaxle ne lâcha pas le bras d'Entreri jusqu'à leur arrivée à la maison.

Entrant dans son domaine comme n'importe quelle matrone sur son territoire, il beugla presque tranquillement, une note féroce dans la voix.

"- Coucou, Kimmi ! Je suis rentréééé !!!

L'interpellé releva rapidement le nez de son parchemin, ayant bien peine à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre...

A moins qu'il n'ait abattu son humain, il doutait qu'il ait abandonné son jouet à la surface, alors...

Le drow continua à bramer, cette fois amusant visiblement ses hommes.

"- Ton remplaçant est la alors vient voir ton patron, maraîcher au rabais !

"- Pardon??

Plus incrédule que jamais Kimmuriel se leva de derrière son bureau, dans la pièce voisine de celui qui fut celui de Jarlaxle, et guetta encore. Celui qui lui faisait cette mauvaise plaisanterie ne s'en sortirait pas vivant...

Perdant patience, Jarlaxle ouvrit la porte à la volée.

"- Et bien, on obéit plus à son maître ??? Tu files un mauvais coton mon cher petit..." souris le drow plus "je suis un drow et je suis dangereux même si je souris" que jamais;

Kimmuriel ne cacha pas sa surprise.

"- Navré mais l'espace d'un instant j'ai pensé qu'un mauvais plaisantin...Votre retour n'avait pas été annoncé...

Jarlaxle eut un sourire en coin.

"- Parce que j'ai des comptes à te rendre maintenant." Susurra Jarlaxle, bien trop aimable pour le bien du maraîcher

"- Pas le moins du monde. Je constatais simplement: vos appartements ne sont pas prêts, ils l'auraient été autrement.

"- Et bien tu en profitera pour faire préparer ceux de lieutenant juste a coté et qui sont vides depuis des lustres. Entreri est ton supérieur maintenant

Kimmuriel se renfrogna.

Il haïssait l'humain qui le lui rendait bien... Et maintenant l'iblith osait briguer sa place ???

"- Et je ne veux pas savoir comment il a eut sa promo…" Murmura le drow, dégoûté.

Piqué au vif, Entreri jeta un regard rapide à Jarlaxle.

Soudain, le terme "remplaçant" sonnait d'une toute autre manière à ses oreilles...

Kimmuriel se drapa dans son piwafwi et sa dignité froissée.

"- Bien la catin n'a qu'à me suivre." Gronda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Jarlaxle se retint de dire quoique ce soit.

S'il défendait Entreri, il confirmerait les soupçons du thaumaturge. S'il ne disait rien, Entreri allait croire qu'il acquiesçait aux paroles de son lieutenant

Plus dégoûté que jamais, l'assassin jeta un dernier regard au mercenaire, avant de suivre l'elfe noir...

Il avait raison finalement: il n'était qu'un "remplaçant"...

Kimmuriel guida l'humain jusqu'a un appartement juste a coté de ceux de Jarlaxle.

"- Bien bien bien... Te voila à ta place maintenant, humain..." Il eut un sourire totalement méprisant. "Je ne penserais pas qu'il te garderais en vie aussi longtemps... tu dois avoir des...Qualités cachées pour avoir survécu tout ce temps...

"- Probablement." répondit simplement Entreri, toujours droit comme un i.

Devant le manque de répartie de l'humain, le thaumaturge se rapprocha un peu.

Il lui effleura le flanc du bout du doigt, prêt à faire un pas en arrière s'il faisait mine de l'attaquer.

"- Je vois qu'il t'as bien dressé... tu es bien moins impertinent, iblith"

Dans son bureau, à peu prêt sur que Kimmuriel aurait des morceaux en moins avant longtemps s'il ne se faisait pas massacrer, Jarlaxle reprenait ses affaires en mains avec une poigne de faire.

Tous ses lieutenants étaient convoqués d'en l'heure, un message pour son frère était partit...

Ne restait qu'à attendre.

A peine les doigts l'avaient-ils effleuré que l'assassin les écartait du bout de sa dague.

"- Je ne suis pas encore un chien à la disposition du premier venu...

Kimmuriel eut un petit rire méchant.

"- Pourquoi crois tu qu'il t'as ammené ici ??? Tu vas l'être très vite à la disposition de chacun...

Un frisson mauvais remonta le long de son dos mais Artemis Entreri n'était pas homme à se laisser faire.

En un instant, Charon's Claw se retrouvait sous la gorge du thaumaturge.

"- Je sais qu moins que tu n'as aucune chance de faire partie du "tout le monde"...

Le thaumaturge était prêt à se défendre mais se retint difficilement de faire un pas arrière.

"- Crois tu ???? S'il te donne des ordres, tu obéiras!

Dans son bureau, Jarlaxle s'impatientait.

Il le quitta et se mit à la recherche de son assassin.

"- KIMMURIEL !" Aboya le chef mercenaire, furieux et surprit que le thaumaturge soit vivant. " Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues?

"- A rien." Répondit simplement Entreri. "Il me signifiait certaines de mes futures tâches...n'est-ce pas?"

Jamais son regard n'avait quitté celui du drow.

Kimmuriel renifla.

"- Je suis sûr que tu seras... tout a fait complaisant."

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que sortant de toutes ses habitudes de grâce le poings de Jarlaxle s'écrasa sur son visage.

"- Un mot... une pensée de ce genre... un geste. Et tu finiras ta vie sous forme de Dridder !" Siffla le chef mercenaire. Il était sur de pouvoir faire plaisir à Triel comme ça.

Choqué, Entreri resta immobile pendant que Kimmuriel sortait en trombe, tenant son nez en mauvais état. Heureusement que les potions de soin faisaient des miracles...

Ne sachant que dire ou que faire, la migraine battant ses tempes, l'assassin lui, resta là, au milieu de la pièce, immobile.

Voyant le trouble de l'assassin, Jarlaxle le prit par le bras et le guida jusqu'à une chaise.

Il le fit s'asseoir puis alla lui chercher de quoi se rafraîchir les yeux.

Aussitôt fait, il se mit à lui masser les tempes.

"- Je vais te faire apporter quelque chandelles...

"- Il avait raison alors..." finit-il par lâcher après un long moment de silence.

Le drow resta interdit une minute.

"- Raison de ???"

"- A propos des "services" que je devrais rendre...

Jarlaxle resta sans comprendre un moment avant de se récrier.

"- NON !!! Jamais !!! Jamais tu m'entends ???? Jamais !!! Tue tous ceux qui aurait ne serait-ce que l'idée de simplement te regarder mon assassin... Mais personne ne te toucheras... PERSONNE..." finit-il d'un ton farouche en refermant ses bras autours des épaules d'Entreri.

Dans un geste presque machinal à présent, Entreri se laissa aller sur sa chaise et posa sa tête contre le torse de Jarlaxle.

C'était idiot mais il avait eu besoin d'entendre ces dénégations de la bouche même de l'elfe noir...

Il soupira doucement. Sa migraine semblait s'être légèrement apaisée, et la présence de Jarlaxle lui faisait un bien fou. S'il osait...

"- Tu...tu as ton huile de menthe à portée de la main?

Le drow sourit.

"- Il y en a dans mon bureau…"

Il prit la main de l'humain et le força à se lever.

Gentiment, il le guida jusqu'à une porte dissimulée par une tenture.

"- Elle mène a mes appartements et," Statua-t-il "elle n'a qu'un seul verrou et de ton coté..."

Il fit glisser la targette et entra sans ses appartements.

Il y trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait.

"- Si tu veux venir me voir, tu le pourras quand tu veux..."

Resté debout près de la porte, Entreri restait un peu gêné de pénétrer ainsi dans ce qui s'approchait le plus du sanctuaire du drow...

"- Je veux bien quelques chandelles..." dit-il finalement pour détourner la conversation. "Elles reposeront mes yeux et feront fuir tes congénères...

Le drow rit

Le drow prit un fagot de chandelle sur son bureau personnel et le donna à l'humain.

"- Voila... veux tu un petit massage ??

Ses lieutenants ne seraient pas la avant deux bonnes heures.

Le nez bas tel un petit garçon timide, ses chandelles à la main Entreri acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête.

"- S'il te plait...Ma migraine passerait un peu si...Si tu pouvais...

Le drow lui fit un grand sourire.  
Il le fit s'allonger sur son lit, la tête sur ses genoux, puis reprit son massage.  
Il aimait s'occuper de l'assassin.  
De temps à autre, il déposait un baiser léger sur son front. 

"- Tu es à moi, Entreri... A moi et à moi seul...je ne laisserai personne te toucher... "

Avec un petit soupir, Entreri se laissa un peu plus aller sur les genoux de son elfe noir...

"- N'aie crainte mon petit elfe..." marmonna-t-il, "je n'ai pas l'intention de me convertir en commodité publique...

Pas rasséréner pour le compte, Jarlaxle se pencha sur lui et piqua ses lèvres d'un baiser. 

"- Toi non. mais si Kimmy l'as cru, d'autres peuvent le croire aussi... je compte sur toi pour le leur montrer de manière éclatante que tu n'es qu'à toi...et à moi accessoirement.

Entreri haussa un sourcil.

"- Inquiet pour moi petit elfe?

Le drow se pencha pour lui piquer les lèvres d'un rapide baiser.

"- Oui et non. Oui, parce que je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, non parce que je te sais parfaitement capable de te défendre..." Il eut un pauvre sourire. "Mais le savoir ne me tranquillise pas quand même...

"- Suis-je autorisé par mon employeur à poinçonner quelques mains pour garder veiller à la tranquillité de l'intégrité de ma personne?

"- Tout à fait autorisé mon cher lieutenant, tout à fait autorisé. Voir à poinçonner un peu plus que des mains baladeuses si insistance il y a." Sourit Jarlaxle avant de se pencher encore et l'embrasser une fois de plus, prolongeant cette fois leur baiser

Entreri répondit, timidement au début, puis avec un peu plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure des secondes.  
Un petit soupir lui échappa: finalement, ce séjour ne serait peut être pas aussi catastrophique qu'il l'avait déjà imaginé...

Le drow gémit doucement sous le baiser puis finit par relâcher l'humain.  
Les yeux clos, il se fit violence pour ne pas demander plus.  
Il massa encore un peu les tempes de l'humain puis le lâcha. 

"- Il faut que j'y aille et tu dois venir avec moi. La discussion risque d'être sportive et certains ne vont pas apprécier mes décisions...

"- Ils pourraient se montrer agressifs?

"- Pas vis a vis de moi, mais entre eux, oui... éventuellement contre toi mais j'en doute fortement. La place que je te réserve n'est pas une source de jalousie pour eux.

"- La...place...?" demanda aussitôt l'assassin, à nouveau sur ses gardes.

"- Il me faudra un lieutenant à la surface. Quelqu'un pour me remplacer auprès de mes partenaires humains si le besoin s'en fait sentir, et je ne vois pas un drow qui n'a jamais mis le nez dehors capable de s'en tirer.

L'espace d'un instant, Entreri sentit un poing glacé lui tordre les entrailles.  
Jarlaxle allait finalement le laisser seul...  
Il ne montra rien pourtant, et resta de marbre.

"- En effet...

Jarlaxle s'étira. 

"- Enfin, c'est une excuse pour la galerie. Je ne compte pas quitter la surface avant très très très longtemps...Mais comme ca, tu pourras me seconder efficacement...Si tu le souhaite.

"- N'est ce pas toi qui as dit que je te rapportais de l'argent en prenant des contrats?

"- Absolument, mais puisque tu t'éloignes", et le ton du drow était ouvertement jaloux, "Régulièrement pour tes contrats, si tu prends une demi-journée de plus de temps en temps suivant où tu vas, j'aurais peut-être des documents à te faire trimballer.

L'assassin ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'ombre d'un sourire tendre.  
Il était mignon son elfe, quand il était jaloux.

"- Tu pourrais aussi les porter toi même, pour être sûr que je ne les perds pas ou qu'ils ne sont pas abîmés...

Le drow haussa un sourcil, surpris. 

"- Tu supporterais de m'avoir dans les pattes pendant un contrat ?

L'assassin haussa simplement les épaules.

"- Si tu restes à distant quand je l'exécute...

Le drow fit la grimace.  
Il était un elfe noir. Et même pour lui, la soif de tuer existait. 

"- Ca, je peux difficilement te le promettre. 

Aussi civilisé était il, il savait qu'il voudrait en avoir sa part...  
Il se leva brusquement et offrit son bras à l'humain. 

"- On va être en retard, autant limiter les ragots au minimum...Déjà que Kimmuriel a dû déblatérer un peu partout...

Après un instant pendant lequel il fixa longuement l'elfe noir, Entreri se leva finalement et vint, sur un coup de tête, saisir Jarlaxle par la nuque pour l'embrasser longuement.  
L'espace d'une seconde, l'idée de tuer avec l'elfe noir à ses cotés avait fait courir sur ses flancs jusqu'au creux de ses reins le plus délicieux des frissons...

Le drow répondit passionnément au baiser puis le rompit enfin.  
Les joues légèrement rosées, si cela avait pu se voir sur sa peau noire, il se permit un dernier Petit sourire tendre avant que son masque de chef mercenaire folâtre et plus féroce que tous ses hommes réunis ne glissa à nouveau sur son visage  
Dans son bureau attendaient ses lieutenants et ses lieutenants il avait à entretenir. 

"- Messieurs..." Il se vautra à sa table et posa ses bottes sur le meuble, sans le moindre complexe. "Alors... Combien d'entre vous se sont entre tués pendant mon absence..." Sourit-il avec un sourire ironique au possible et totalement polaire pour Kimmuriel.

Reprenant les habitudes qu'l avait eu dans ces même murs quelques années plus tôt, Entreri s'installa dos au mur, un pied appuyé dessus, poignets posés dans une allure nonchalante sur ses armes, mais malgré tout prêt à se défendre au cas où.  
Il étudiait attentivement, mais sans le montrer tous les drows présents. Une certaine tension semblait agiter l'assemblée...

Jarlaxle se pencha soudain sur son bureau, un sourire de loup au visage.

"- Bien bien bien... Je vais m'absenter quelques temps et si Kimmuriel a pu me... remplacer??? Mouais… Faire tourner la boutique pendant mon absence plutôt, il va falloir a penser au long terme... je serais joignable, mais pas rapidement." Il fit signe à un drow un peu plus jeune que lui avec qui il avait pas mal bourlingué. "Tu connais le contact que nous avons à Luskan ??? Tu feras passer tout message par lui." Le lieutenant hocha la tête sans s'appesantir sur le regard noir de Kimmuriel. "En fait, on va faire simple... vous allez tous plus ou moins commander...

Dans son coin, l'assassin se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire ouvertement.  
LE résultat promettait d'être intéressant...

Un véritable rugissement de protestation balaya la salle qui se tut d'un coup lorsque Jarlaxle leva la main.  
Ses lieutenants savaient râler mais ils savaient aussi quand ne pas tester sa patience. 

"- Oui...Ce sera très bien... Vous devrez prendre toutes vos décisions à la majorité... voter quoi... Ce sera par-fait !!!" Il se tourna vers Kimmuriel et lui jeta un sourire immense. "Qu'est ce que tu en pense mon cher Kimmy." Ronronna le drow avec quelque chose dans la voix qui n'était ni une menace, ni une promesse, mais infiniment séduisant.

"- Que Bregan D'Aerthe risque d'en pâtir au début, et qu'il faudra s'habituer...

Entreri observait attentivement le drow, et devait reconnaître qu'il avait un certain cran de parler ainsi. Surtout à Jarlaxle directement.  
D'un autre coté, Jarlaxle n'était pas homme à abattre une bonne recrue...

"- **Vos** règlements de comptes entre vous ne me concerne pas, mon cher Kimmy." Il adorait utiliser le ridicule diminutif "vous avez un boulot à faire, à vous de vous en débrouiller. Si vous n'en êtes pas capables et bien... Autant vous remplacer..."


	23. Chapter 23

Kimmuriel resta bien droit, soutenant le regard rougeoyant de Jarlaxle.  
Entreri lui, observait les deux drows avec autant d'amusement que de crainte: ils faisaient à la fois jeunes coquelet en bataille devant une jeune poule, autant que vieux fauves rusés à toutes sortes de joutes, et qui savent quand il vaut mieux ne pas sortir ses griffes...

Le sourire de Jarlaxle s'élargit un peu plus à mesure qu'il se vautrait davantage dans son siège.  
Kimmuriel n'aurait jamais les couilles de le défier en face et il n'aurait jamais la capacité de le prendre a revers.  
Le chef mercenaire avait la main haute sur lui et si le thaumaturge ne le savait pas encore... pire, n'en était pas intimement persuadé, ils e ferait un plaisir de le lui prouver de manière très...Palpable...  
Un a un, ses autres lieutenants avaient cessés de protestés, vaincu par la détermination de leur chef et surtout par son "retour a la normale"   
l'étincelle de folie qui avait un moment surnagé dans son œil pendant que Crenshinibon lui soufflait dans le cou avait disparu et c'était d'un regard clair et déterminé qu'il faisait a nouveau sa cuisine.  
Rien que ca était une promesse de lendemains... non pas qui chantent mais... intéressants...

Toujours silencieux et immobile, Entreri attendait la suite. Après tout, il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne pas être là, la chose n'aurait pas fait grande différence, mais puisqu'il fallait garder le décorum...

Kimmuriel finit par baisser les yeux.  
Ho, pas longtemps... mais suffisamment pour que Jarlaxle sut qu'il avait gagné, au moins pour l'instant. Il faudrait sans doute qu'il revienne régulièrement jouer les pères fouettards mais...  
l'image le fit sourire.  
Un vrai sourire pour une fois.  
Partir et laisser ses mercenaires se débrouiller étaient comme avoir le rôle d'un père qui laissa ses enfants s'émanciper et tomber un peu sur le nez de temps en temps.  
Et il se sentait le cœur trop léger en ce moment pour ne pas aller les relever et épousseter leurs genoux couronnés si le besoin en était…

Sage comme une image, Entreri aurait presque pu être un meuble de la pièce tant personne ne lui prêtait d'attention...  
Et il en était des plus satisfait...

Jarlaxle finit par poser ses mains à plat sur le bureau. 

"- Et bien la discussion et close ! Je vous laisse vous débrouiller pour els détails. Vous n'avez que deux impératifs. Garder nos importance numérique -ce qui signifiait qu'il n'apprécierait que très moyennement des assassinats a tout bout de champ- et le maintient de la puissance de Bregan d'Aerthe !" 

Ravis, les vieux de la vieille s'en gargarisaient presque tandis que Kimmuriel jeta un regard haineux a Entreri.  
Tout ça c'était la faute de ce sale iblith qui jouait les catins pour Jarlaxle.  
Sans lui, il serait déjà à la tête de Bregan d'Aerthe depuis un moment et n'aurait pas à craindre que Jarlaxle lui retombe sur les endosses a tout moment pour venir lui taper sur les doigts (ou lui trancher la gorge).

Très calme, Entreri soutint le regard de l'elfe comme s'il s'agissait de tout sauf d'une menace.  
Mieux valait jouer les sûrs de lui, même s'il ne l'était pas forcément...

"- Kimmuriel, Entreri ! Arrêtez d'étaler votre testostérone comme ca, on discute boulot la !" lâcha Jarlaxle, cachant son inquiétude pour son assassin. 

La plus part des drow remarquèrent enfin l'humain. 

"- Et lui, il fait quoi ici ?" Siffla l'un d'eux, méprisant.  
"- Lui, il me secondera à la surface.  
"- Ouais, c'est ça, seconder..." murmura Kimmuriel "plutôt jouer les gitons non...

L'assassin se fendit d'un sourire en coin.

"- A force de t'entendre le répéter je vais finir par croire que tu serais intéressé...

Kimmuriel eut un sourire malsain au possible.

"- C'est une invitation ?"

A son bureau, Jarlaxle s'en mordait presque les dents.

Le sourire d'Entreri s'accentua légèrement.

"- A toi de voir si tu es prêt à tenter ta chance...

Les yeux du drow brillèrent….  
…A peu près trois secondes, le temps qu'il fallut à une volée de dagues en provenance d'un maître drow, qui se retenait tant bien que mal d'écumer, pour se ficher à quelque centimètres de sa personne et surtout à des endroit stratégique de son anatomie.

"- C'est fini???" Il se retint de préciser qu'Entreri était à lui mais c'était tout comme. "Nous sommes la pour travailler, pas pour vous regarder jouer les coquelets de basse court." Gronda Jarlaxle, réellement en colère.

L'assassin jeta un regard mécontent à Jarlaxle.

"- Je n'ai rien à prouver moi..." marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Kimmuriel grommela aussi mais laissa tomber.  
Jarlaxle renifla avec hauteur. 

"- Nous règlerons ça entre quatre z'yeux, messieurs." promit-il d'une voix polaire.

L'assassin se renfrogna un peu plus mais n'ajouta rien.

Il avait hâte d'y être…

La réunion se clôtura peu après.

Les drow sortirent dans le silence, peu enclins a énerver davantage leur chef.

"- Kimmuriel, je te veux dans mon bureau dans une heure." Siffla le mercenaire avec froideur.

Il resta silencieux jusqu'a ce que la porte se faire, les laissant seul, Entreri et lui.

Les poings serrés, il essayait de se calmer un peu.

Faire une crise de jalousie a l'humain ne servirait a rien. Sans compter qu'il n'avait aucun droit de le faire

"- Je ne suis pas convoqué?" lâcha finalement l'assassin, un sourcil haussé en signe de curiosité.

"- Tu es déjà la." Lâcha froidement le drow avant d'avouer avec une confondante sincérité. "J'essaye de me calmer avant de te faire une crise de jalousie "

Entreri en resta perplexe une seconde.

"- Faire une...un...par...pardon??

"- J'ai assez peu apprécié ton petit jeu avec Kimmuriel" expliqua Jarlaxle qui commençait a lentement se détendre et dont le ton perdait sa sécheresse

"- Quel jeu?

"- Lui faire des propositions à finir la couette..." Il fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de statuer l'évidence. "Tu es à moi, Entreri...Je ne partage pas.

Piqué au vif, l'assassin se redressa soudain

"- Puis-je savoir quand tu as fait mon acquisition?

Le drow quitta son fauteuil et vint poser ses mains sur les épaules de l'assassin.

"- Je t'ai dit que j'étais jaloux et possessif...

Son ton était penaud.

"- Et moi je suis mon propre maître Jarlaxle." L'expression de l'humain s'adoucit alors. "Et je pensais..." Il détourna le regard. "Je pensais qu'après ce que je t'ai raconté...

Le drow secoua la tête et vint s'accroupir devant son assassin.

"- J'ai assez honte de moi comme ça Entreri... je "sais" que tu ne m'appartient pas, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être possessif... Ou plutôt, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touche...

Entreri s'accroupit à son tour.

"- Tu voulais que je montre que je pouvais me défendre: c'est ce que j'ai fait...

Le drow hocha la tête.

"- Entre le savoir et faire terre l'inquiétude et la jalousie...

"- Ne sois pas ridicule!"

Un peu agacé, Entreri le saisit par la nuque et scella leurs lèvres avec fougue. Il embrassa longuement le drow avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux, leurs fronts collé l'un à l'autre.

"- Tout le monde ici me voit comme un tas d'ordures parlant et ambulant sauf toi. Rien pour cela, AUCUN ne m'approchera plus que nécessaire pour cœxister...

"- Pas tout le monde" grommela Jarlaxle en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'humain. "Kimmuriel aimerait bien te faire ton affaire."

Plus le temps passait et plus il aimait s'appuyer sur la force de son assassin.

Il se sentait protéger avec lui.

Ce qui était paradoxal, surtout ici.

Il noua ses bras autour de sa taille et ferma les yeux.

"- Je suis un imbécile mais...je suis possessif et je n'y peut pas grand chose... Même si j'essaye!

"- Kimmuriel ne veut rien me faire du tout..." protesta gentiment l'assassin en se relevant, et en entraînant Jarlaxle avec lui. "Et tant que tu évites de répéter partout que je t'appartiens, ça devrait aller...

Le drow fit un peu la moue.

"- Je connais Kimmuriel..." Il se bouina étroitement contre le torse de son Entreri. "Je peux avoir un câlin ??

Sans se faire prier, l'assassin entoura l'elfe noir de ses bras...

"- Ca ne risque rien ici?

"- pas dans mon bureau mon coeur..." Il enfouit son visage contre le torse de son Artemis et soupira de contentement. "J'aurais quand même une longue discussion avec Kimmy...

Il ne voulait pas que le thaumaturge gâche ce qu'il avait mis des siècles a créer, sans compter qu'il avait rendez vous avec son frère le soir même.

Mais pour l'instant, la chaleur de l'humain était bien plus attirante qu'autre chose.

"- ...Tu accepterais de dormir avec moi ce soir ?'

"- Si la porte mitoyenne est ouverte, c'est que tu peux aller et venir comme bon te semble..." souffla finalement l'humain après un instant de silence.

"- Le seul verrou est de ton côté." Rappela le drow en déposant de petits baisers dans le cou de son assassin." Il le mordilla et le câlina longuement. "Mais ton lit et un une place. Le mien est un trois place..." Il glissa une main sous la chemise d'Entreri et la posa simplement sur son ventre. "Kimmy ne va pas tarder... il serait préférable que tu files d'ici avant qu'il ne tombe sur nous.

Pas que ça le gênerait mais la situation se compliquerait

L'assassin déposa un léger baiser dans le cou de l'elfe noir.

"- Et bien tu n'auras qu'à me convaincre de le quitter pour gagner le tien alors..." lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille avant de le lâcher.

Il fit demi tour et sans un regard ni un mot de plus quitta le bureau.

Juste comme il sortait, Kimmuriel se présentait. Il lui offrit un petit sourire aimable, un léger signe de tête et passa son chemin pour regagner sa chambre.

Là, il se laissa tomber sur son lit après avoir fermé tous les verrous et les verrouillé les pièges. Ses tempes battaient et son crâne le mettait à la torture...

Heureusement, la porte entre sa chambre et celle de Jarlaxle était restée ouverte...

Dans son bureau, Jarlaxle fixait durement Kimmuriel.

"- Bien... Je suppose que tu n'es pas d'accord avec mes ordres...

"- En aucun cas. Je ne comprends simplement pas ce...changement. Bregan D'Aerthe a prospéré sous ma garde.

Jarlaxle se vautra à son bureau

"- Alors ça, laisse moi examiner les comptes et voir ce que tu as piqué dans la caisse et on en rediscutera. Il est juste temps de laisser a chacun une chance de faire ses preuves. Je ne redescendrais pas avant plusieurs décennies, voir siècles, a part pour de courtes périodes. Je veux être sur que mon bébé survivra a mes vacances.

"- Tu sous entends donc que je ne suis pas capable de m'en occuper seul. Tu pouvais aussi m'abattre: les choses auraient été plus simples.

Jarlaxle fronça les sourcils.

"- Théoriquement parlant, tu n'aurais même pas du avoir la moindre goutte de pouvoir. Tu n'es pas franchement dans la maison depuis longtemps. Tu as ta chance comme les autres. C'est tout. Ne soit pas égoïste.

Kimmuriel garda le silence un moment.

"- C'est tout?

Jarlaxle le fixa plus durement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

"- Non... Entreri est a moi... Je ne veux plus entendre quoique ce soit sur lui. Il est a moi et a moi seul. Que je surprenne le moindre regard sur lui et c'est toi qui prends... Suis-je bien clair ?

Il savais qu'Entreri lui ferait un scandale s'il l'apprenait mais il s'en fichait pour l'instant

Le drow haussa un sourcil.

"- Qu'y puis-je si d'autres veulent goûter aux..."joies" de la surface?

Jarlaxle perdit un peu de son lustre, rappelant durement que lui aussi était un drow.

"- Je m'en contre fout, Kimmy... Tu es responsable de sa sécurité. Point. Débrouille t'en. S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, ne serait-ce que ce retourner un ongle c'est toi qui en souffrira les conséquences." Il se releva et attrapa sa cape. "Et j'ai un rendez vous alors tu vas me débarrasser le plancher.

Le ton était sans appel.

Les poings serrés, le thaumaturge lança un dernier regard à Jarlaxle avant de quitter son bureau, furieux, pour regagner le sien. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire, mais il n'allait pas le supporter longtemps...

Si même au milieu d'autres mâles, il devait être traité comme un moins que rien, il préférait encore tenter sa chance à Ched Nasad ou même dans l'Ombre Terre. Ca voudrait toujours mieux que d'être le chien de ses semblables...

Jarlaxle sortit sur ses talons et le rattrapa par l'épaule.

Il le fit se retourner et inclina rapidement la tête.

"- J'ai peut-être été un peu loin..."

C'était les seules excuses qu'il pouvait faire, surtout qu'il était déjà en retard.

"- Pourquoi? Tu es ici chez toi et Bregan D'Aerthe t'appartient. Tu fais ce que bon te semble...

Jarlaxle haussa les épaules.

"- J'ai toujours mi un point d'honneur a respecter mes hommes. Hors je viens de passer mes nerfs sur toi sans raison.

"- Et tu n'es pas rentré depuis un cycle de Narbondel..." Kimmuriel fit une pause. "Si tu crains à ce point pour l'humain...il ne fallait pas l'emmener ici. Il sait se défendre, mais nous sommes ce que nous sommes Jarlaxle.

Cette fois, Jarlaxle eut un vrai sourire.

"- Il est très capable de se défendre. Mais entre ce que je sais et ce que j'accepte, il y a un monde parfois...

"- Et bien apprends à faire rejoindre les deux, ou ne l'emmène pas. Certains risqueraient de mal voir sa présence...

Le chef mercenaire haussa les épaules.

"- Il n'est la que pour cette fois parce que j'ai besoin qu'il soit la. Il ne redescendra plus. Pas avant quelques siècles en tout cas...

Kimmuriel fronça les sourcils

"- Dans quelques siècles...?

Jarlaxle eut un grand sourire.

"- Bon! Je vais être en retard et Gromph n'apprécierait pas. A plus tard!!!

Il fila rapidement, plus invisible qu'une ombre, jusqu'aux appartements du maître de Sorcere

Son frère lui devait plusieurs services, il n'aurait aucune peine à lui extirper de quoi tenir les années en respect pour son assassin.

Toujours sourcils froncés, Kimmuriel fixa longtemps le chef mercenaire, et bien après qu'il eut disparu...

Après un court instant de réflexion, il changea de direction: Berg'inyon était certainement dans sa chambre à cette heure ci...

Gromph fixait le chef mercenaire avec stupéfaction.

Déjà, il n'avait même pas su qu'il était rentré. En plus, il faisait appel a tout ce qu'il lui devait pour obtenir un simple charme... un con artefact qui tiendrait la vieillesse a distance d'un humain.

C'était inattendu...

Inattendu et étonnant.

Pourtant, à son étonnement, il avait accepté.

Jarlaxle aurait ce qu'il voulait sous quelques jours.

Et pire que tout, c'était l'étincelle joyeuse qu'il avait surprit dans l'oeil bleu qui l'avait satisfait. Comme quoi, même un drow pouvait être satisfait par des petites choses...

Jarlaxle était vraiment hors norme...

Une fois rentré chez lui, le chef mercenaire rentra dans ses appartements.

Allongé sur son lit, la tête lourde, Entreri s'empêchait de sombrer dans le sommeil, trop conscient du danger qu'il courrait s'il faisait une chose pareille...

Il avait tellement hâte que Jarlaxle revienne et pousse la porte...

Une fois chez lui, Jarlaxle se changea pour une tenue plus détendue.

Il alla gratter a la porte qui le séparait de Entreri et entra

"- Mon assassin ???"

Il le repéra, allongé sur son lit et alla s'asseoir a ses coté.

Du bout des doigts, il lui effleura le front.

"- Ca ne va pas ?

"- Mal à la tête...

Aussitôt, Jarlaxle se déplaça pour que Entreri pose sa tête sur ses cuisses et lui massa encore les tempes.

Il continua un moment puis se lança dans un véritable massage du cuir chevelu, utilisant avec bonheur la longueur et la finesse de ses doigts agiles.

"- Tu as trop forcé... Je t'avais prévenu ! Pourtant j'ai essayé de te laisser du temps avant d'arriver à Menzoberranzan…

A peine les doigts de l'elfe l'avaient-ils touché que l'assassin laissait filer un long soupir de plaisir à la limite du gémissement.  
C'était si bon!!

"- Alors...pour ça...ce détour..." marmonna-t-il pourtant.

"- je voulais que tu ai un minimum de temps pour t'habituer." grommela le drow en continuant son massage

"- Mer...ci...

Entreri eut un autre gémissement et se détendit complètement. Peu à peu, sa tête se faisait moins lourde et ses tempes cessaient de battre douloureusement. Comme si le drow et ses doigts agiles ôtaient une à une les chapes de plomb qui étaient tombées sur ses yeux et son crâne depuis leur arrivée...

Le drow ne répondit pas.  
Il se sentait le cœur léger et le moral au beau fixe.  
Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il présente ses excuses d'une façon ou d'une autre a Kimmuriel...  
lui proposer de diriger un petit groupe de mages par exemple...  
Mouais, faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse.  
Il l'avait vraiment traité comme une matrone peut mépriser la plèbe. Et ca, ca ne se faisait pas au sein de Bregan d'Aerthe. C'était préparer et tendre le bâton pour se faire battre...  
Il continua encore un moment son massage avant de déposer un léger baiser sur le front de l'assassin. 

"- Et que dirais tu d'un massage intégral ??? "

Il fallut un temps à l'assassin pour pleinement comprendre les paroles de l'elfe noir. Finalement, il ouvrit à demi les yeux te posa un regard brumeux sur le drow.

"- Je vais dormir si tu fais ça...il ne faut pas dormir ici...

"- Que dirais-tu de dormir avec moi dans ma chambre ? Personne ne peut y aller, tu y seras à l' abri et tu pourras bien te reposer. Et il y a toujours un peu de lumière chez moi... 

Il embrassa légèrement ses lèvres, un sourire tendre au visage.  
C'était étrange de voir combien la présence de l'assassin pouvait l'apaiser et le détendre.  
Ce qui était quand même paradoxal ! Un **assassin** le rassurait et le détendait...  
Il haussa mentalement les épaules.  
Tout ce qu'il voyait pour l'instant, c'était les rides légères au coin des yeux de son Entreri, les tempes qui commençaient a peine a légèrement se marquer de fils plus clairs, les plis de la bouche qui se marquaient un peu plus et surtout la ride du lien qui lui barrait le front d'un pli dur.  
Si tout marchait comme il l'avait prévu, ce serait les seules marques qu'il concèderait jamais au temps...

A moitié assoupi déjà, Entreri acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête, mais ne fit pas le moindre effort pour bouger. Il était si bien là, tranquillement installé, avec ces mains douces qui l'attiraient vers un sommeil lourd et réparateur...

"- C'est loin...je suis bien comme ça...

Le drow cessa son massage.  
Il se sortit du lit puis fit un effort pour soulever l'assassin dans ses bras.  
Il était à peine plus petit que l'humain mais était capable de déployer une grande force nerveuse quand il le voulait.  
Et sa chambre n'était pas loin.  
Il tangua un peu avec Entreri dans les bras jusqu'a sa propre couche et le posa dessus.  
Le lit était grand et large, légèrement moelleux et surtout, couvert de très légères couvertures et de coussins rebondis.

Avec un long soupir de plaisir, Entreri se laissa aller sur la couche moelleuse et naturellement ses bras cherchèrent la taille de Jarlaxle pour l'attirer contre lui tel un gros nounours.  
Il n'en avait emmené aucun alors il lui fallait bien quelque chose pour faire substitution!  
C'était en tout cas une excuse comme une autre...

Le drow le repoussa le temps d'ôter ce qu'il avait sur le dos puis se laissa faire avec plaisir.  
Avoir son assassin dans ses bras était un plaisir sans cesse renouvelé. 

"- Tu ne serais pas mieux un peu moins vêtu ???" 

Lui même aurait été bien plus détendu s'il avait pu se dénuder entièrement mais il ne voulait pas l'imposer a son Artemis.  
Machinalement, une de ses mains s'était glissée sous sa chemise et lui caressait le dos du bout des doigts

"- Et tu fais nounours?" marmonna l'assassin, toujours prudent.

"- Nounours, autant que tu veux..." 

Il sourit à l'humain avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.  
Son organisme lui, voudrait plus, mais il pourrait se contrôler

D'un geste, l'assassin ôta son armure de cuir et sa chemise, les laissant choir près du lit, avant d'attirer une nouvelle fois Jarlaxle contre lui et déposer sa tête sur son épaule avec un long soupir.

"- J'aime dormir là..." marmonna-t-il, sa retenue habituelle court-circuitée par le massage du drow et l'après douleur.

Le drow se sentit fondre.  
Il serra son Entreri contre lui avec tendresse, rabattit la fine couverture sur eux et se remit à lui caresser gentiment les reins du bout des doigts.  
Ses gestes n'avaient rien de tendancieux, tout emprunt de l'affection grandissante qu'il ressentait pour son humain

Assommé après sa migraine carabinée, Entreri se mit à ronronner doucement, tranquille pour la première fois depuis son arrivée.  
Il était avec son elfe, et son elfe c'était un drow, et par n'importe lequel: c'était le plus fort de tous! Même plus fort que les matrones!  
En temps normal, une pensée pareille l'aurait fait se traiter de tous les noms, mais à cet instant ça n'avait pas la moindre importance...

Content d'être chez lui avec son humain, Jarlaxle sourit gentiment.  
L'avoir dans ses bras aussi détendu le rassurait.  
Peut-être que Entreri lui serait fidèle finalement...  
Lui en tout cas, savait déjà qu'il le serait (enfin, nonobstant les éventuels besoins de vidange si son assassin mettait vraiment trop longtemps avant de parvenir a accepter ses avances de manière un peu plus palpable, mais ce ne serait que de la pure plomberie)  
Il l'embrasa une fois de plus sur le front. 

"- Dors..."

Lui même allait fermer les yeux une heure ou deux.  
Il avait un peu de temps avant que son grand frère ne prenne contact avec lui.

Avec un autre ronchonnement, Entreri resserra sa prise sur la taille de l'elfe.  
Il ne lui fallut qu'un battement de cœur pour s'endormir profondément...

Amusé, Jarlaxle ferma les yeux.  
Rapidement, il se mit à somnoler.  
C'était bon d'avoir son Entreri dans ses bras... Mais la douceur de sa peau sur a sienne rendait difficile de s'endormir


	24. Chapter 24

Quand Entreri ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte de où il était, il se redressa tel un diable de sa boite, bousculant un peu son compagnon de sommier au passage.  
On n'avait pas idée de s'endormir ainsi au milieu d'une fourmilière de fous à oreilles pointues...

Jarlaxle ouvrit tranquillement les yeux. 

"- Et bien, tu cherches à me jeter a bas de mon propre lit maintenant ?? 

Le ton était emplit d'affection et d'amusement.  
Il se redressa à son tour, s'étira un peu, puis se pencha juste assez pour effleurer le cou de l'humain du bout des lèvres. 

"- Bien dormit ?

"- Oui. Trop bien même..." souffla l'humain avant de se laisser aller en arrière pour retrouver la douceur du lit.

Le drow lui effleura le torse du bout des doigts puis le ventre. 

"- tes yeux ??? 

Il sentait son envie pour l'assassin lui monter dans les reins mais la repoussait férocement.  
Ils n'étaient pas la pour ca.

"- C'est mieux..." murmura encore Entreri.

Il grimaça. Son murmure lui avait semblé comme un hurlement dans le calme du QG de Bregan D'Aerthe.  
Il attira à nouveau Jarlaxle par la taille pour se serrer contre lui.

"- Il faudra vraiment que tu m'apprennes le langage des signes." lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. "Je suis beaucoup trop bruyant...

Jarlaxle hocha la tête; 

"- Ce sera long. Il faut environ 10 ans à un petit drow pour en saisir toutes les subtilités et tes doigts ne sont pas aussi agiles que ceux d'un drow...mais on essayera…" Il continua ses caresses, traçant de petites arabesques sur le ventre de l'humain. "Nous aurons le temps une fois rentré à l'auberge.

"- Probablement oui..."

L'humain ne releva pas cette histoire de temps.  
Etrangement, il se sentait depuis quelques jours le besoin de rappeler à l'elfe noir que sa notion du temps ne lui était pas applicable...  
Peut être à cause de certaines rides qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer à présent, et qui lui rappelaient qu'il n'était pas immortel...

"- Même si je ne le parle pas parfaitement, les bases seront très bien. Je n'ai pas beaucoup plus en drow et regarde, ça ne m'a pas empêché de..." Il hésita mais finalement poursuivit avec un léger sourire, "ça ne m'a pas empêché de me chamailler avec Kimmuriel...

Jarlaxle lui pinça doucement la taille.

"- Gamin !!! Parce que tu crois que la première chose que je vais t'apprendre ce sont des insultes ??? 

Mais son ton était chaleureux.  
Il s'étira encore un peu puis se redressa, délogeant l'humain de ses bras. 

"- Désolé mon assassin, mais il va falloir que je me mette au boulot. Et que je fasse des excuses à Kimmuriel dans la foulée." Il fit la grimace comme si l'idée même lui collait mal au cul. "J'ai un peu abusé hier et j'ai passé mes nerfs sur lui." 

Il attrapa son boléro au passage, l'enfila rapidement puis se passa une main sur le crane.  
Il ne s'était pas rasé depuis au moins 10 jours et n'allait pas tarder à voir quelques cheveux pointer le bout de leur nez.

"- Habille toi mon cher Entreri !!!

"- Moi je ne fais **aucune** excuse." grommela aussitôt l'assassin.

"- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en faire mon cœur..." Ronronna le drow avant de se pencher sur lui et de l'embrasser tendrement.

Entreri répondit mais n'en resta pas moins renfrogné pour autant.

"- Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je vienne au juste?

"- Mais parce que tu es un lieutenant de Bregan d'Aerthe maintenant mon cher cœur... et qu'il est normal que les hommes voient leurs supérieurs. Ca les rassure.

"- Peut être mais je n'ai jamais rien demandé, moi." L'assassin se frotta doucement les yeux avec un petit soupir. "Sans compter que je sens déjà la migraine poindre…

Jarlaxle eut un sourire tendre.

"- Ne t'en fait pas, nous allons aller à la salle d'arme. Il y a de la lumière là-bas... Tu n'auras qu'à garder les yeux fermés et me tenir par le bras jusqu'a ce qu'on y soit.

"- Sûr que le chemin ne craint rien?

"- On va passer par mes petits passages secrets rien qu'a moi." Le rassura le drow, amusé

"- Bon...

De mauvaise grâce, Entreri quitta le lit et renfila la chemise et l'armure qu'il portait la veille. Personne n'irait voir s'il avait changé de vêtements et même si quelqu'un le remarquait, et bien flûte!

Le drow lui prit le bras et le guida jusqu'a la salle d'armes.

Une quarantaine de drows s'y entraînaient rageusement.

"- Ils sont bien mes hommes quand même...

"- Mouais...

Etant donné la lueur avide de meurtre qu'il voyait dans leur oeil, Entreri partageaient plus difficilement l'enthousiasme du mercenaire...

Bien plus cordial qu'il ne l'avait été depuis son retour, Jarlaxle salua son petit monde avec un enthousiasme débordant.

Ses hommes n'avaient rien perdu de leurs capacités depuis son départ et semblaient même encore plus concentrés.

Sans doute l'idée que chacun puisse monter dans la hiérarchie à la force du poignet -sans massacrer son voisin- y était-elle pour beaucoup.

C'est donc avec un entrain particulier qu'il passa de groupe en groupe, prenant le pouls de ses hommes.

Un pas derrière lui, Entreri le suivait, se retenant de peu de montrer l'ennui qui le terrassait avec cette visite...

Non mais qu'avait-il à faire là lui??

Un jeune drow lui tapota l'épaule.

Son épée a la main, il l'invita sur l'aire d'entraînement.

Un sourcil haussé, Entreri le considéra un instant avant de tirer ses propres armes et de suivre l'elfe. Après tout, que risquait-il à part de s'ennuyer...

Frétillant comme tout, le jeune drow, a peine adulte, se mit en garde.

Il savait les yeux de ses camarades braqués sur lui et en était ravis. C'était une façon de gagner en prestige que se colleter avec la **seule** personne à avoir jamais ferraillé avec leur chef.

Certes, c'était dangereux comme tout mais...

Amusé, Jarlaxle regardait le gamin jouer les coquelets devant ses collègues. A cet age la, les jeunes drows étaient aussi imbus de leurs capacités que les humains.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Entreri pour cerner le jeune bretteur. C'est donc avec un tout autre état d'esprit qu'il approcha sur l'aire d'entraînement et se mit en garde.

Il ne s'agirait finalement pas de rabaisser un égo un peu trop grand, mais juste de donner une leçon.

Pour faire progresser bien entendu.

Presque fébrile, le jeune drow attaqua l'humain.

Ses gestes n'étaient pas pour tuer -de toute façon il aurait été bien incapable de toucher Entreri même si celui ci avait les deux bras attachés dans le dos- mais juste pour apprendre. A l'age d'être a Melee Magter, il faisait partit de la poignée de gamins que Jarlaxle avait récupérés plus ou moins dans le caniveau a l'age ou ils auraient du être à jouer à la marelle dans la chapelle de leurs maisons.

Autour de l'aire de combats, les autres jeunes suivait la leçon avait une attention farouche. Les autres soldats, faisaient mine de ne pas s'intéresser à la question mais observaient eut aussi du coin de l'œil.

Voir Entreri se battre, même à l'entraînement et contre un gosse était toujours impressionnant.

Il aurait pu naître drow.

Toujours plus attentif aux gestes de son adversaire, l'assassin mesurait ses réponses aux attaques du jeune drow. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne auprès de Jarlaxle, mais le spécimen qu'il avait en face de lui ne devait pas être bien vieux...

Pourtant, il n'en restait pas moins concentré, tentant au maximum d'enseigner au jeune elfe noir en face de lui.

Un sourire ravi aux lèvres, Jarlaxle regardait faire sin assassin avec un plaisir évident.

Il fit le tour de l'aire d'entraînement et s'approcha sans bruit de Kimmuriel, attiré comme les autres par le bruit.

Sans le regarder, il murmura.

"- Dis moi... j'aimerais bien que tu tiennes la bride aux mages de la maison pendant que je ne serait pas la... histoire qu'ils puissent avoir quelqu'un pour les diriger en cas de besoin quoi..."

Sur l'espace de combat, le jeune drow haletait a présent comme un boeuf. Entreri était un adversaire bien trop doué pour lui et il avait déjà raté plusieurs passes. Si l'assassin avait été déterminé, il serait déjà mort depuis un bon moment.

Pourtant, les yeux brillant du plaisir sauvage du combat, il ne rendait pas les armes;

Toujours plus combatif, Entreri c'était mis peu à peu à attaquer lui aussi, se laissant entraîner dans le plaisir de combattre. Et même si son adversaire manquait d'expérience, son enthousiasme compensait largement...

A force de se battre avec l'humain, le jeune drow finit par rendre les armes.

Ou plus exactement, les rendis lorsque son épée lui fut arrachée des mains et glissa à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Respirant très fort, il s'inclina rapidement devant l'assassin et courut récupérer son arme.

Avec un mélange de respect et de jalousie, les autres jeunes lui firent de la place

Il avait monté dans leur mini hiérarchie

A peine essoufflé, l'assassin lui offrit un léger signe de tête avant de rengainer sa dague ensorcelée ainsi que Charon's Claw.

Le jeune bretteur s'était très bien défendu. Il ferait probablement une excellente recrue, avec quelques années d'expériences...

Une fois un peu reposé, le jeune drow vint remercier l'humain puis fuit vers ses collègues, un peu rougissant.

Jarlaxle gloussa, amusé;

Kimmuriel n'avait pas répondu à sa proposition mais il pensait qu'il la prendrait comme ce qu'elle était.

"- Tu as trouvé un fan, Entreri...

"- Un...fan?

"- Tu as fait grande impression..." confirma Kimmuriel en passant près de l'humain. "Jarlaxle? Je serai dans ton bureau d'ici deux heures. Nous avons à parler je crois.

Jarlaxle hocha la tête.

"- C'est une idée oui..." Il attrapa Entreri par le bras et lui montra le jeune drow qui ne le quittait pas des yeux." "Je dirais même que tu lui a tapé dans l'oeil

L'humain rosit doucement.

"- Cesse de raconter n'importe quoi tu veux!

Jarlaxle rit doucement.

"- Regarde-le !!! Il rougit...

Le gamin d'a peine 17 ans rougit en effet et se détourna.

Entreri bougonna dans sa barbe et se retint de peu de croiser les bras sur son torse comme un petit garçon boudeur.

Il ne supportait pas quand Jarlaxle s'amusait ainsi à ses dépends.

"- Il a sauté comme un bouquetin: évidemment qu'il est rouge!

"- Bien sur bien sur..." Sourit Jarlaxle.

Il était presque sur que le gamin reviendrait demander un cours à son assassin le lendemain.

Il avait bien fait de recruter ces quelques gosses...

Il secoua la tête puis quitta la salle d'entraînement.

"- J'ai un peu de paperasse à faire. Tu eux retourner te coucher si tu veux... et après, j'attend Kimmy.

Entreri hésita.

Finalement il eut un petit signe de tête et quitta la salle d'entraînement.

Il alla à sa chambre, mais ne s'y attarda que le temps de se délester de son armure de cuir, de sa chemise et de ses bottes.

Une fois certain que tous les verrou et les pièges étaient bien en place - un peu de prudence ne blessait jamais, il se dirigea vers la porte mitoyenne et alla se faufiler dans le lit de Jarlaxle.

Là il serait bien pour dormir...

Jarlaxle s'installa à son bureau et mit à éplucher ses dossiers.

Il y resta jusqu'a ce que Kimmuriel le rejoigne.

Le thaumaturge se présenta peu après.  
Il gratta à la porte et attendit une réponse. Juste au cas où Jarlaxle ne serait pas seul...

Le drow invita le thaumaturge à entrer et lui fit signe de s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils, bien plus gracieux que la veille

Kimmuriel s'exécuta, et alla droit au but.

"- Pourquoi me confier cette tâche.

Jarlaxle haussa les épaules. 

"- Pourquoi pas ? Tu en as les capacités et tu sais déjà ce que c'est que de commander. La plupart d'entre eux te respectent à leur corps défendant, tu es le mieux placé pour le poste."

Il ne dirait jamais que c'était une façon comme une autre de s'excuser mais c'était l'une des raisons.

"- Hmmmm...Mes missions?

"- Développer les capacités des mages sous tes ordres, leur apprendre à utiliser un minimum leur cervelle si tu peux" lâcha-t-il en faisant référence aux dons psy du thaumaturge "Et surtout veiller a ce qu'ils ne s'entre massacrent pas entre eux. je doute qu'ils le fassent mais bon... sait-on jamais...Certains sont jeunes...

"- Bien. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'un moyen de te joindre rapidement, en cas de problème...

Jarlaxle fouilla dans son bureau et en tira deux blocs 

"- Tu n'auras qu'à écrire la dessus, ce que tu écrit s'écrira également sur celui que je garderais."

Kimmuriel saisit le bloc que lui offrait son pair et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

"- Si les esprits s'échauffent trop..."

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, sûr que Jarlaxle comprendrait.

"- Je compte sur toi pour jouer les pompiers." 

Il savait que le thaumaturge ne l'aimait pas, mais Bregan d'Aerthe était son foyer a présent.  
Un mince sourire lui monta aux lèvres et ses yeux pétillèrent. 

"- De toute façon en cas de problème, je suis sur que Berg'inyon se fera un plaisir de te donner un coup de main...

"- Oui sans doute...Mais nous sommes des drows Jarlaxle: s'il m'aide, ça ne sera jamais que dans l'optique de prendre ma place...

Les lèvres du chef mercenaire frémirent. 

"- C'est évident... bien sur bien sur...Quoique je ne vois pas trop ce qu'un guerrier ferait à la tête d'un groupe de sorciers mais bon…" Il se redressa sur son siège, parfaitement conscient de la tension qui restait dans la pièce. "Es-tu satisfait ?

L'esprit ailleurs, Kimmuriel resta un moment silencieux, les yeux fixé sur le bureau en bois précieux du chef de la bande.

"- Oui. Evidemment..." finit-il par murmurer.

Jarlaxle haussa un sourcil.  
Il resta silencieux un moment. 

"- Tu as l'air ailleurs...

Aussitôt le thaumaturge releva le nez.  
Il offrit l'ombre d'un sourire à son supérieur, chassant au mieux un de ces compères de son esprit...

"- Désolé. Je pensais à...autre chose...

Jarlaxle appuya son menton sur sa main. 

"- A...autre chose…ou...quelqu'un d'autre ???" 

Son sourire était tout sauf moqueur.  
Il aurait été bien mal placé pour se moquer

Kimmuriel se tendit sensiblement.

"- Juste...à autre chose...

"- Je vois..." Le sourire de Jarlaxle se fit presque tendre sans qu'il le veuille. "Si nous en avons fini..." Il avait hâte de retourner voir son Assassin, mais une idée sadique lui monta à l'esprit. "Ho, et si tu croise le gamin qui a croisé la fer avec Entreri tout a l'heure...envois le moi veux tu?"

Kimmuriel haussa un sourcil bien dessiné, curieux.

"- Il s'est bien défendu pourtant...surtout quand on connait les qualités martiales de cet ib-de cet humain..." corrigea-t-il au dernier moment.

"- Je ne compte pas lui faire la leçon, Kimmuriel. Au contraire. Je suis juste curieux de voir comment va faire Entreri avec un apprenti dans les jambes..." L'humain avait eut l'air de prendre pas mal de plaisir à donner un court au gamin. "Au fait, tu sais son non ??

"- Kalfeïn je crois...Mais...es-tu certain que se soit une bonne idée? L'assassin n'avait pas l'air des plus ravi à l'idée de l'avoir impressionné.

"- Entreri n'est jamais impressionné de rien, sauf quand je lui gratouille els reins." S'amusa Jarlaxle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. " Et puis... je veux voir ce que ca donne. ca va soigner ce gamin de son admiration et au pire, il aura apprit quelque chose..." Rit-il encore avant de se lever. "Quelque chose à boire ??

"- Pourquoi pas...

Le thaumaturge fixait son employeur à la dérobée...  
Il avait peine à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ainsi donc, ses soupçons étaient justes: l'assassin partageait bien le lit du chef de Bregan D'Aerthe...  
Et pourtant...  
Quelque chose dans la façon qu'avait Jarlaxle de le mentionnait laissait sous entendre qu'il y avait plus que cela...

Jarlaxle finit par se lever, donnant ainsi congé à Kimmuriel. 

"- Bien... je te convoquerai sans doute encore avant mon départ..." 

Il quitta son bureau en même temps que le thaumaturge avant d'aller préparer un petit repas pour deux à la cuisine commune qu'il porta jusqu'a ses appartements.  
Une fois chez lui, il eut un sourire amusé.  
Entreri s'était remis au lit...

De son coté, Kimmuriel, plus pensif que jamais, laissait ses pas le guider naturellement...  
Jusque dans la chambre de l'un de ses congénères... 


	25. Chapter 25

Entreri ouvrit lentement un œil.  
Une présence l'avait tiré de son sommeil et le forçait à ouvrir les yeux et par la même, à se servir de l'infra vision...

"- Jarlaxle?

Le drow vint aussitôt près de lui après avoir posé son plateau.  
Il posa une main sur ses yeux, le forçant à laisser tomber l'infra vision. 

"- Arrête ça... qui veux-tu que ce soit ici ???" Il se pencha sur lui pour lui embrasser le front. "Au fait... si tu veux bien, j'aurais un élève à te confier pendant les quelques jours de notre présence ici...

"- Un élève…?

"- Le jeune qui t'as demandé un court tout a l'heure. Il serait ravi de t'avoir comme professeur quelques heures pas jours. Qu'en penses-tu ???"

Sans compter que s'il servait de professeur au gamin, les autres de son âge voudraient participer.  
Il anticipait une classe d'une dizaine d'élève pour Artemis d'ici 72 heures.

L'assassin se réinstalla sur le flanc, les yeux clos, avec un léger soupir.

"- Il aimerait, ou bien tu **penses** qu'il aimerait...?

Le contact de Jarlaxle lui avait appris la subtilité dans plus d'un domaine...

"- Vu l'admiration béate qu'il y avait dans son regard, je SAIS qu'il aimerait..." Il se pencha a nouveau sur l'assassin et déposa un baiser sur son cou. "Est ce que ca t'intéresse ??? 

Sa main se glissa sur le ventre de l'humain et remonta sur son flanc puis son dos avant de descendre sur ses reins.

"- S'il n'a pas dans l'idée de me découper à la première occasion...pourquoi pas...A condition qu'il **veuille**, pas qu'il soit obligé...

"- Ne t'en fait pas... c'est lui qui est venu te demander un combat. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de te redemander..."  
Il poussa un peu Entreri aux épaule jusqu'a ce qu'il soi allongé sur le ventre et glissa ses mains sur son dos.  
Doucement, il commença un petit massage mâtiné de longues caresses…

L'assassin se laissa faire un moment avant de grigner comme un vieil ours.

"- Tu trouves que je ne dors pas assez? Et au milieu de gens qui rêvent de me couper en petit morceaux? Tu veux ma mort avant l'heure l'elfe...

"- Si tu dors, c'est que tu en a besoin, petit humain. Et cette chambre est sans doute la seule ou tu es en réelle sécurité. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse y entrer..." Il se pencha encore et déposa quelques baisers au creux des reins de l'assassin. "Et puis, ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas ca...

"- Il ne s'agit pas de ça!" aboya encore l'assassin. "Je dois rester sur mes gardes et...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, coupé dans son élan par un monstrueux bâillement...

"- Et tu as besoin de sommeil et tu es ici en parfaite sécurité." Finit le drow avant de lui embrasser encore els reins. "Dors mon Artemis. Dors... autant que tu as besoin...

"- Faire la sieste est une perte de temps...quoique...dans ces fichues grottes on ne peut même pas savoir si l'on dort ou si l'on fait juste la sieste..." protesta encore l'assassin, tout en cambrant doucement le dos pour avoir plus de baisers...

Le drow se fit un plaisir de répondre à sa demande silencieuse. 

"- Il est deux heures avant le déjeuner..." Il le câlina encore un long moment avec de se redresser. "Tu es devenu un petit chat avide de câlin hein...

Cette fois, Entreri se redressa pour jeter un coup d'œil au mercenaire.

"- Et après? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais...?" souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres.

"- Ce que je veux ??? C'est que tu sois bien... le comment, n'as aucune importance..."  
Il piqua ses lèvres d'un rapide baiser. "Sans compter que ce n'était absolument pas un reproche, mon assassin"

"- Non bien sûr…" continua l'humain que le même ton. "Juste une moquerie de plus…

Le drow soupira.

Il ne savait pas comment faire pour que l'humain ne prenne pas le moindre commentaire comme une moquerie.

"- Ce n'est PAS une moquerie, mon assassin. Bien au contraire. Je suis content de te voir détendu, c'est tout...

"- ...Vraiment...?

"- Tout a fait." Ronronna le drow avec affection.

Il reprit ses caresses du bout des lèvres.

"- B...Bon. Tu peux continuer dans ce cas...

Le drow ne se fit pas prier et continua ses caresses, remonta haut sur le dos et descendant très bas sur les reins.

Il ne restait jamais assez longtemps au même endroit pour inquiéter l'assassin et s'amusait de ses réactions de grand chat

Ronronnant doucement, Entreri s'étalait toujours plus et creusait les reins tel un grand fauve sous la caresse du soleil...

Jarlaxle était trop doué avec ses mains...

Petit à petit, les mains de Jarlaxle descendaient encore.

La faim commençait à le reprendre, surtout ici, dans son nid le plus intime...

Il y avait rarement accueillit quelqu'un, ce dont l'humain ne devait pas avoir conscience.

Et surtout, il n'y avait jamais rien fait avec quiconque.

Pourtant, maintenant...

Laissant filer des soupirs toujours plus longs et plus profonds, l'assassin était plus détendu que jamais dans le grand lit de plumes...

Moelleux mais pas trop, confortable au possible, chaud...

Imprégné de l'odeur de son elfe aussi...

Le bonheur!

"- C'est trop bon..." ronronna-t-il finalement.

Le drow se mordit les lèvres.

Bon, certes…et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour lui en remontrer davantage.

Il hésita un minute puis vint se blottir contre Entreri tout en continuant a le câliner.

Si seulement Entreri voyait autre chose en lui qu'une bouillotte

Si seulement Entreri voyait autre chose en lui qu'une bouillotte, une peluche et un masseur;...

Presque cotonneux, Entreri attira Jarlaxle contre lui et déposa quelques baisers dans son cou, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il était si doux et il avait si bon goût son elfe à lui...

Le drow retint un gémissement.

Ses parties basses se rappelaient à son bon souvenir et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'il laissa ses mains dériver toujours plus bas sur les reins de l'humain.

Il fit un effort pour retrouver un minimum de contrôle et se força à se détendre, s'abandonnant de son mieux.

Peu à peu, les baisers de l'assassin se rapprochaient, se faisaient plus appuyés aussi...

Il finit par venir prendre les lèvres du drow dans un baiser un peu timide, alors que ses mains glissait sous son boléro et venait suivre sa colonne vertébrale...

Jarlaxle lâcha un petit gémissement de plaisir.

S'il voulait qu'Entreri fasse quelque chose, il devait se forcer a rester le plus abandonné possible.

Sans parvenir à se restreindre, il bougea un peu. Trop de tissu les séparait.

"- Trop... tissus...

"- Hmmmm...enlève-les pour moi...je suis occupé..." souffla Entreri tout en continuant son grignotage.

Jarlaxle ne se fit pas prier.

Ses vêtements volèrent en tout sens, vite suivit par ceux de l'assassin.

Satisfait, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et ferma les yeux.

"- Tu veux me dévorer ???

"- Pourquoi pas...

"- Alors n'hésite pas." Ronronna le drow avec un sourire

"- Laisse-moi le temps de savourer les bonnes choses..." souffla encore l'humain sans jamais cesser ses caresses légères et ses petits baisers...

Le drow ne répondit pas.

Il se contentait de gémir et de se tortiller.

Il aimait quand Entreri prenait les choses en main.

Bon il faudrait qu'il puisse lui aussi prendre la main haute a un moment ou un autre mais... pour l'instant, il se laissait faire et y prenait un plaisir intense.

Prenant un peu plus d'assurance avec chaque minute qui passait, l'assassin intensifia ses caresses et ses baisers comme il laissait ses mains s'aventurer plus loin sur la peau de l'elfe noir, allant même jusqu'à flirter avec le bord de son pantalon...

Jarlaxle lâcha un petit gémissement dans sa langue natale, mi gémissement, mi supplication sourde.  
Il préférerait mourir plutôt que d'avouer a quiconque qu'Entreri parvenait a lui arracher ces mots de la gorge, mais il ne mettait pas forcement non plus beaucoup de combativité a les retenir.  
Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il avait ben fermé la porte de son bureau qui donnait sur l'extérieur et la porte du bureau qui menait a la chambre.  
Il se rappelait avoir fermé l'une et l'autre mais pas de les avoir verrouillées, pas plus de la clé que de la magie.  
Et ce serait quand même ballot que quelqu'un les surprennent...  
Lui s'en fichait un peu, ça ne ferait qu'une rumeur de plus, mais il doutait qu'Entreri apprécie la plaisanterie.  
Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.  
Ce serait drôle un jour, lorsque son Entreri serait plus détendu sur le sujet, de faire en sorte que quelqu'un tombe sur eux... un de ses siens neveux pourquoi pas...

Tout absorbé dans sa tâche, Entreri continuait son périple, découvrant avec autant de curiosité que de plaisir le goût de la peau de Jarlaxle sur ses lèvres...  
Une fois lassé de sa gorge, il s'aventura à ses épaules... Gêné par leur position, il finit pour pousser Jarlaxle aux épaules et s'installa entre ses cuisses, pour mieux continuer son périple de baisers et de caresses sur le torse du drow...  
Son elfe était plus fascinant que jamais...

Cette fois, Jarlaxle abandonna toute tentative de raisonnement.  
Avoir son assassin entre ses cuisses lui promettait milles plaisirs a venir et seule la crispation irrégulière des muscles de ses cuisses trahissait son anticipation.  
Avec un gémissement, ses mains s'acharnèrent fiévreusement sur la ceinture de son pantalon, trop tremblantes pour qu'il y parvienne. 

"- Enlève-moi ça...

"- Pressé mon elfe noir...?" demanda simplement l'humain entre eux baisers.

"- Toujours pour toi..." feula le drow en remuant un peu des reins. 

Quelque part, il détestait la sensation de soumission qui le prenait lorsque Entreri prenait ainsi les commande.  
Il s'en rebellait de tout son être.  
Et en même temps... en même temps il adorait ca...  
C'était pouvoir enfin se laisser aller à quelqu'un d'autre...

Toujours très attentif, l'assassin se souvint d'un détail tout soudain...  
Une caresse que lui avait prodigué le drow, à laquelle il n'aurait pas forcément pensé pour un mâle, mais qui lui avait fait un effet certain. Alors peut être que sur Jarlaxle...  
Du bout de la langue, il vint effleurer un mamelon, attendant de voir la réaction qui s'en suivrait...

Aussitôt, un long gémissement franchit les lèvres du drow, vite remplacé par un petit sanglot.  
Si Entreri se mettait à se montrer non seulement entreprenant mais en plus efficace !!!  
Les mains tremblantes, il glissa ses mains dans la chevelure de son humain, l'invitant à recommencer.

Fasciné comme un enfant par sa dernière trouvaille, l'assassin ne se fit pas prier...  
Il réitéra son geste l'appuyant un peu plus, ravi de son effet.

Jarlaxle ferma les yeux et enfouis plus profondément ses doigts dans la crinière de son assassin.  
La tête rejetée en arrière, il faisait glisser ses doigts jusque sur la nuque d'Entreri, prière silencieuse pour qu'il lui en donne plus.  
Il comprenait que son assassin ai besoin de prendre son temps...Mais Lloth que cette torture était insupportable !!!

Frétillant presque de contentement, Entreri recommença encore, mais cette fois ci, vint même l'effleurer du bout des dents...  
Il prenait de plus en plus goût à entendre le drow gémir et soupirer quand il le touchait, l'embrassait... Etrangement, il y puisait beaucoup d'assurance et de confiance. Il savait que le mercenaire n'était pas du genre à couiner pour un rien comme une vulgaire fille de harem. S'il se manifestait ainsi, c'est qu'il ressentait réellement du plaisir...  
Il allait encore torturer son drow quand un bruit, infime, le sortit de sa concentration. Tout entier tendu, il se redressa, les yeux fixés sur la porte, cessant tout mouvement.

Bien trop partit pour avoir entendu quoique ce soit, Jarlaxle geignit un peu  
Pourquoi il s'arrêtait encore ??? Il avait si faim... et maintenant il comptait le planter la. 

"- Artemis... qu'est ce que tu fais ???" 

Il laissa un de ses mains glisser dans son dos, cherchant à l'intéresser davantage à lui.

"- SHT!" L'humain posa un doigt sur les lèvres fines de son elfe, et, sans quitter la porte des yeux, se pencha doucement sur lui. "Il y a quelqu'un dans ton bureau..." murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Alors même qu'il énonçait ces mots, un frisson vint lui labourer les reins et il ne put résister à l'envie de déposer une ligne de baisers dans le cou exposé du mercenaire.  
Quelqu'un dans le bureau, juste à coté...  
Il secoua doucement la tête mais n'en continua pas moins son grignotage de mercenaire. Comment pouvait-il avoir des idées pareilles? Ils auraient dû arrêter, rester silencieux, lui aurait dû regagner sa chambre et et...  
Et pas avoir encore plus envie de son elfe en sachant qu'on risquait de les surprendre!!  
Décidément, Jarlaxle avait une influence exécrable sur sa personne...

Jarlaxle ne put retenir un petit cri de plaisir en sentant les lèvres de son assassin sur sa peau.  
S'il y avait en effet quelqu'un dans son bureau (ce dont il doutait), l'idée qu'il puisse les trouver en situation compromettante n'était que du sel supplémentaire sur le banquet de sensations que lui servait Entreri depuis quelques minutes.  
Quémandant toujours plus de caresses, il laissa ses mains dériver sur la peau de l'assassin, espérant le décider à lui en donner plus.

"- Shhhht! Silence petit elfe, ou il viendra nous déranger...

Comme pour lui donner raison, une voix retentit dans le bureau voisin.

"- Jarlaxle...?  
"- Tu vois!" lui susurra encore l'assassin à l'oreille. "Il ne faut pas faire de bruit...

Mais loin de ses bonnes résolutions, il reprit ses baisers là où il les avait laissés un peu plus tôt, sur son torse, venant maintenant effleuré du bout des doigts le premier mamelon qu'il avait malmené pendant qu'il faisait subir le même sort à son jumeau...

Un sanglot sonore échappa au drow avant qu'il n'étouffe les suivant dans un oreiller.  
Entreri était un monstre...  
Il l'empêchait de s'exprimer (lui qui était de toute façon un grand bruyant) et en plus, il le menaçait... Sans compter que ses caresses, magnifiées par la présence incongrue de l'autre coté de la porte n'en étaient que plus agréable 

"- Artemis..." Souffla encore le drow, très prêt a présent de ne plus contrôler DU TOUT sa voix...

Aussitôt Entreri vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser tendrement en même temps qu'il lui donnait le plus agréable des baillons...

"- Shhhht mon petit elfe...s'il t'entend, il rentrera...

Mais cela n'arrêta pas ses mains de continuer leur exploration pour autant...

A l'heure actuelle, Jarlaxle se fichait bien se savoir si la personne qui était a coté allait entrer ou nom.  
Les lèvres d'Entreri sur les siennes était trop agréable pour qu'il se contienne...  
Comme il pu, il lutta contre l'assassin jusqu'a pouvoir nouer ses jambes autour de ses hanches, renversant au passa la table de nuit sur le sol.

Dans le bureau, Rai'Guy, puisque c'était lui, sursauta en entendant le vacarme...

"- Jarlaxle...? Jarlaxle j'ai à vous parler...c'est urgent...

Dans la chambre, Entreri continuait ses agaceries...

Le drow se mordit les lèvres presque au sang.  
Il **fallait** qu'il y aille, mais il n'en avait pas envie, loin de la.  
Pourtant, s'il ne bougeait pas, ce cornichon de mage allait bien finir par venir voir de lui même.  
Avec un gémissement étouffé, il repoussa Entreri. 

"- Je... je reviens... 

Il se sauva du lit avant que l'assassin ne puisse le retenir et enfila sa chemise.  
Comme il pu, il se rhabilla de façon correcte puis entra dans son bureau. 

"- Qu'y a-t-il ?" 

Sa voix était rauque, ses joues rougies et son désir visible mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand chose.  
Si on venait le déranger pendant ses moments de loisir...

Stupéfait de voir son elfe à lui s'en aller comme ça, pour un mage et Rai'Guy par dessus le marché, Entreri s'assit en tailleur le lit et croisa les bras sur son torse.  
Non mais c'était quoi ces façons de barbares??  
Pour la peine, quand le drow reviendrait, et bien il se vengerait, voilà!

Frémissant de frustration, Jarlaxle se posa à son bureau. 

"- Alors??? J'espère que c'est important, j'étais occupé.

"- Je ne me serai pas permis de venir sans être annoncé autrement!" pontifia de suite le mage.

Il jeta pourtant un regard en biais à son employeur...  
Celui-ci avait l'air chiffonné, et pas très à l'aise dans sa façon de s'asseoir...

"- C'est à propos de la troupe de mages dont Kimmuriel doit prendre le commandement. Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à moi de...tenir ce genre de rôle?

Jarlaxle retint un haussement des épaules.

"- Kimmuriel a l'avantage certain de pouvoir farfouiller dans la cervelle des autres. Il est mieux a même que toi de pouvoir tenir en laisse certains jeunes un peu trop motivés... mais pour ce qui est du reste, ne crois tu pas que c'est a toi de voir avec lui comment vous souhaitez vous répartir les taches ???

Le chef mercenaire ne cessait de croiser et décroiser les jambes, incapable de trouver une position qui ne le fasse pas grimper au mur.  
Son pantalon frottait douloureusement sur son entrejambe déjà bien réveillée, sa peau était si sensible que sa simple chemise lui était désagréable, et ses lèvres n'aspiraient qu'a celle de son assassin  
Avec difficulté, il retint un gémissement.  
Ses reins se languissaient d'autant de son Entreri qu'il le savait non loin…

Dans la chambre, Entreri n'était guère en meilleur état...  
L'idée de ce qu'il pourrait être en train de faire à son elfe en ce moment même si cet imbécile de mage en robe n'avait pointé le bout de son nez!! Et pour des peccadilles en plus, de ce qu'il en comprenait!  
A présent allongé de tout son long, sa virilité à l'étroit dans on pantalon de cuir, il respirait longuement l'oreiller du drow, s'enivrant de son odeur...  
Un petit gémissement franchit ses lèvres et il se contraint au silence comme il le put. Il avait hâte que son elfe revienne...

Voyant que le mage n'avait rien à ajouter -ou rien qui ne puisse attendre-, Jarlaxle le raccompagna à la porte, l'invitant à voir directement avec Kimmuriel.  
Dès que la porte se fut refermée sur le mage, il a verrouilla physiquement et magiquement, se rua dans sa chambre avant d'en barrer également la porte, puis sauta sur le lit.  
Aussitôt, il jeta ses vêtements aux quatre coins de la pièce avant d'embrasser fougueusement son assassin. 

"- Pardon pour le délais...

"- Ca ne sera pas suffisant..." gronda l'assassin avant de coincer sous lui le mercenaire.

A présent qu'il était nu comme au jour de sa naissance, d'autres explorations, digitales celles-ci pouvaient être menées. Mais pour le moment...  
Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, il reprit son exploration là où il l'avait laissée, jouant de nouveau de la langue et du bout des doigts sur le torse de l'elfe et plus précisément sur les deux grains de chair jumeaux qui tiraient de si jolis sons de la bouche du mercenaire...

Le drow ferma les yeux et se laissa faire.  
Un mince sourire aux lèvres, il se laissait torturer avec le plus grand plaisir.  
Il était parfois incapable de retenir les mouvements désordonnés de ses hanches mais tentait quand même de rester aussi immobile que possible.  
Et maintenant que son chez lui était bien protégé, il pouvait donner de la voix autant qu'il le voulait.

Les reins toujours plus enflammés par les encouragements sonores de son elfe, l'assassin continuait son périple, et s'acharnait à présent sur le ventre ferme de sa victime à oreilles pointues préférée...  
Il était plus que mal à l'aise dans son pantalon qui le serrait de trop prêt, mais gouter encore et encore la peau de son elfe, la sentir frémir sous ses doigts semblait bien plus important pour le moment...

Jarlaxle se laissa faire encore un moment puis repoussa l'humain violement.  
Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il lui arracha presque ses vêtements, les jetant par dessus les moulins.  
Une fois qu'Entreri fut aussi nu que lui, il se rallongea contre lui.

"- A toi..." Murmura-t-il dans sa langue natale, les yeux mi clos.

Un peu surpris par le geste brusque du drow, et pensant qu'il en avait assez de jouer, l'assassin s'était raidi un instant, mais à présent, avec Jarlaxle installé ainsi, il se détendait à nouveau peu à peu.

Avec un long soupir, il glissa ses bras autour de la taille et des épaules de son elfe, et les fit rouler sur le flanc, avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser plus que langoureux.

Il avait envie de Jarlaxle, il ne pouvait le nier...

Mais il restait aussi pataud, timide même parfois, et il ne savait comment se défaire de ses travers...

"- Désolé..." murmura-t-il finalement, les yeux baissés.

"- Au contraire... Tu es merveilleux..." Ronronna le drow, perdu dans le plaisir de l'avoir contre lui

Entreri secoua doucement la tête.

"- Non. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi." Il hésita une seconde. "C'est avec...ce genre de chose, que je sais que malgré tous mes efforts, je ne serais jamais qu'un traîne misère qui a grandi dans les rues..." souffla-t-il sans pouvoir cacher la pointe amère dans sa voix.

"- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que tu ne conduises pas comme une putain fait de toi un traîne misère..." Il le serra très fort contre lui. "Et puis... je t'aime comme tu ais... Ca me donne l'impression d'être un peu utile à quelque chose pour une fois...

Entreri secoua doucement la tête à nouveau.

"- Ce n'est pas ça c'est juste...

Il soupira doucement et secoua à nouveau la tête.

Comment faire comprendre à Jarlaxle que lui n'avait pas eu le loisir de se payer les meilleures catins pour "apprendre"? Comme tous les gamins des rues, et plus encore dans son cas, il se contentait de...faire ce qui semblait logique.

La subtilité et les jeux ne faisaient en aucun cas partie de l'équation...

Le drow posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"- C'est juste ??? Tu sais que tu peux me parler..."

Il lui caressa le dos du bout des doigts.

Il ne se moquerait pas de lui. Jamais. Et il espérait qu'il le savait...

"- C'est juste...pas grand-chose. Rien du tout même...

Et avant que le drow n'ait pu protester, il vint prendre ses lèvres, le forçant au silence, pendant que ses mains glissaient sur sa peau fine...

Le drow laissa tomber le sujet -pour l'instant- Il le remettrait sur le tapis plus tard.

Les yeux clos, il s'abandonna à l'humain.

"- S'il te plait... j'ai besoin de toi..."

Il avait de longtemps compris qu'Entreri avait besoin d'encouragements.

Avec un petit soupir, l'assassin reprit les lèvres de son drow, et appuya toujours plus ses caresses, laissant finalement ses mains glisser sur le postérieur - confortable, il le savait de première "main" - de l'elfe noir...

Jarlaxle gémit gentiment.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de ronronner littéralement.

"- Tu auras ma peau... tu as déjà tout le reste..."

Ses muscles se contractèrent un peu sous les doigts de l'assassin.

"- Tu te rends compte que je contrôle Bregan d'Aerthe et qu'actuellement tu me domines??? Certains à ta place n'en pourraient plus de s'en gargariser.

Entreri serra machinalement l'elfe contre lui en un geste presque brusque.

"- Je ne domine rien ni personne. Si...si je te besognais comme une vulgaire chienne en chaleur peut être mais...pas..."

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du drow. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de ça...

Le regard du drow s'adoucit.

"- Tu ne serras jamais comme ça... jamais..." Il sourit gentiment à l'humain. "Tu es le plus doux et le tendre de tous les amants que j'ai jamais eu..." Un petit rire lui échappa.

"- L'assassin le plus implacable des royaumes qui est l'amant le plus tendre que j'ai jamais vu...

"- Hmmm..." L'assassin considéra un moment la chose. "Vu ton age, je pense que tu sais de quoi tu parles...je dois pouvoir te faire confiance..." Il marqua une autre pause. "Mais tu as quel age d'ailleurs exactement?

Le drow réfléchit longuement, un peu troublé.

Il connaissait " à peu près" son age, mais pas avec précision, pas plus que sa date de naissance.

"- Environ 500 ans... je crois... et toi ?

"- ...Je fais nouveau né à coté...

"-Les drow mûrissent plus lentement. Mais tu n'as pas répondu.

"- C'est vrai mais quand même: à 35, presque 36, je ne fais pas très vieux...

Le drow haussa les sourcils.

"- Je t'aurais cru la quarantaine établie." Avoua-t-il

"- Vraiment...?

"- Oui, tu es toujours si froid, réservé et renfermé...

"- Et bien...il faut croire que certaines choses apprennent à être plus...prudent...

En même temps qu'il susurrait son dernier mot, l'assassin laissait un doigt fin s'immiscer dans l'intimité de son amant. Il aimait bien avoir Jarlaxle pantelant dans ses bras.

Il aimait même beaucoup...

Surpris par le geste, le drow ne put retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir, pas plus qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de s'empaler sur la torture digitale

"- En… Entreri !!!"

Les doigts crochetés aux hanches de l'assassin, il cherchait a avoir davantage, les larmes aux yeux.

Hésitant, l'assassin fit lentement bouger son doigt avant d'en ajouter un second...

Une idée commençait à lui trotter dans la tête et elle semblait toujours plus séduisante...

Jarlaxle écarta les cuisses.

"- Si... S'il te plait !!!"

Avec n'importe qui d'autre, le mercenaire aurait inversé les positions et l'aurait prit de force.

Pas avec Entreri...

"- S'il te plait..." Souffla-t-il.

Entreri continua sa caresse un moment avant de Rouler lentement sur le dos, son elfe toujours serré contre lui...

"- S'il te plait...est-ce que tu...tu...

Il aurait aimé avoir Jarlaxle comme cette première fois. Mais cette fois serait différente…

Le drow l'embrassa doucement.

"- Détends toi..."

Il se détacha un peu de lui, juste assez pour tracer de doux sillons de baisers sur son torse et son ventre, descendent progressivement jusqu'à son bas ventre.

Gentiment, il flatta un moment la virilité de son amant de la bouche et de la main avant de se redresser.

Avec un dernier baiser sur le bout du membre dressé, il s'installa à califourchon sur hanches de l'assassin.

"- Aide moi tu veux..." Murmura-t-il, la voix rauque.

Presque intimidé, haletant doucement, l'assassin fit simplement un oui de la tête, même s'il ignorait totalement ce qui était attendu de lui...

Le drow posa ses mains a plat sur le torse de son amant.

"- Guide moi..."

Un peu surpris, les mains moites, Entreri vint délicatement poser une main sur la hanche du drow, comme s'il était fait de sucre. Avec précautions, il appuya légèrement sa prise, invitant l'elfe noir à s'empaler sur lui...

Le drow ferma les yeux.

Il se laissa aller puis s'immobilisa, juste le temps de saisir le membre de l'assassin pour le positionner correctement

La prochaine fois, Entreri saurait...

Il s'empala lentement sur lui, rejetant la tête en arrière.

Ses jambes tremblaient et il dut faire un effort pour ne pas s'empaler brutalement sur son amant. Entreri n'aurait pas apprécié.

En guère meilleur état, Entreri avala difficilement sa salive et se décida à rouvrir les yeux, s'apercevant enfin qu'il les avait fermés...

Sa main toujours sur la hanche de l'elfe le caressait doucement à présent, et de ses yeux mi-clos, il chercha le regard bleu de son amant. Il voulait voir...il voulait savoir ce qui s'y passait, alors qu'il était là, presque à sa merci…

Jarlaxle resta un moment immobile, juste serrant et desserrant les muscles autour de son amant.

Il finit par rouvrir les yeux et se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse qu'il était capable d'exprimer.

"- S'il te plait..."

Il voulait qu'il se mette en mouvement, qu'il le prenne pour de bon.

Alors même qu'il se laissait absorbé par ce regard bleu, l'assassin cambra doucement les reins alors que son autre main venait se poser elle aussi sur l'autre hanche de Jarlaxle.

Il était à nouveau fasciné par le spectacle que lui offrait son elfe, et il guettait la moindre expression, le moindre son...

Il se laissa aller à nouveau sur le lit, lentement, pour mieux cambrer le dos à nouveau...

Un sourire apaisé glissa sur le visage du drow.

A chaque geste de son amant, un doux soupir lui échappait.

Rapidement, il posa ses mains sur celle de l'humain.

C'était de faire l'amour ainsi... lentement...

Notant rapidement dans un coin de son crâne qu'être aussi souple et musclé pouvait avoir un autre usage que les disparitions et les assassinats, Entreri ondulait toujours doucement des hanches, trouvant peu à peu un rythme, lent et coulé, mais si bon...

Il ne possédait pas vraiment le drow. Si quelqu'un devait être désigné comme "dominant" ç'aurait même été plutôt le drow...

Il pouvait décider s'il le voulait de mettre fin à leur étreinte et de l'abandonner là comme un imbécile...

Et c'était bien comme ça...

Les yeux toujours clos, Jarlaxle reposa ses mains a plat sur le ventre de son amant.

Son esprit pervers lui montrait déjà tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire lorsque Entreri serait un peu plus dégourdit.

Il l'invita plus qu'il le força à s'immobiliser avant de reprendre ses jeux musculaires

"- Laisse moi faire s'il te plait..." Murmura le drow doucement et avec tendresse;

Ce n'était pourtant qu'une demande, certainement pas un ordre.

Baissant les yeux, l'assassin laissa aller les hanches de l'elfe et les laissa à plat sur le lit.

Il aurait dû savoir...

Le drow secoua la tête.

Il prit les mains de son amant dans les siennes et les reposa sur ses hanches.

"- Je me suis mal exprimé..." Il attrapa l'humain par la nuque et le tira vers lui, juste assez pour glisser suffisamment de coussins pour qu'il soit quasiment assis. "Voila..." Il se bouina contre son torse et lui embrassa la nuque. "Voila... Maintenant, fais-moi tient s'il te plait...

Hésitant, et encore un peu désolé de ne plus pouvoir se perdre dans les yeux bleus de son elfe, Entreri donna à nouveau doucement des hanches, comme il le faisait précédemment.

Cette fois pourtant, du fait de l'échange de leur positions, les sensations n'étaient plus les mêmes, au contraire: pour un même geste, il lui semblait ressentir plus de plaisir encore...

Le drow laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le torse de l'humain et il releva la tête.

"- A...Artemis..." Il posa son front contre le sien, les reins arqués. "S'il te plait...

Encrant son regard noir aux yeux bleus de son amant, Entreri amplifia peu à peu les mouvements légers de ses hanches, les contrôlant au mieux pour ne pas posséder trop violemment son elfe comme le lui dictaient ses envies et ses hormones...

Il voulait en profiter cette fois, il voulait voir le plaisir jusque dans les yeux du drow, pour être certain qu'il ne mentait pas ni qu'il ne jouait la comédie, juste...juste pour mieux le posséder ensuite...

Le souffle un peu plus irrégulier à chaque minute, il affermit légèrement sa prise sur les hanches de Jarlaxle et l'invita à venir à sa rencontre, à jouer encore des muscles autours de lui à cambrer les reins comme il el faisait...

Juste à être plus désirable encore qu'il ne l'était déjà, si une telle chose pouvait être possible...

Lentement, Entreri se mit en mouvement a son tour.

Un sourire nuageux aux

Un sourire nuageux aux lèvres, il laissait échapper des petits soupirs parfois suivit de petits sanglots de plaisir.

Il en avait rêvé et il l'avait enfin.

Entreri parvenait lentement, tout doucement, a oublier ce qu'il avait subit et parvenait a ne plus voir leurs jeu que comme de la souffrance.

Ses yeux bleus brillants de larmes de plaisir, il se retenait d'en demander davantage.

La frustration était aussi forte que le plaisir

Plus fasciné que jamais, Entreri ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de l'elfe.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, son rythme allait crescendo, tout en restant fluide et coulé...

Il vint prendre les lèvres de l'elfe dans un baiser tendre, pendant qu'une de ses mains quittait la hanche du drow pour venir effleurer sa virilité. Peut être qu'il aimerait aussi...

Jarlaxle avala une brusque goulée d'air avant qu'un petit cri ne lui échappe;

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il ne retint plus ses larmes.

Tout son corps se tendait vers le plaisir qui menaçait à chaque seconde davantage.

Sans le vouloir, il venait à la rencontre de son amant, l'incitant à aller pus vite.

Sans jamais détacher son regard des yeux bleus de son elfe, Entreri allait toujours plus vite, sa main suivant naturellement le rythme de ses hanches. Son souffle était toujours plus court, mais il ne s'en rendait même pas compte...

Ce qu'il ressentait là était tellement bon, lui semblait tellement...intense...

Jamais aucune étreinte n'avait été comme celle-ci et il espérait bien qu'elle ne serait pas la seule et unique...

Perdu dans le plaisir que lui donnait son amant, Jarlaxle ne cherchait même plus à se contrôler.

Avec un cri étouffé, il s'assouvit d'un coup, souillant la main et le ventre d'Entreri.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il s'abattit sur lui, se bouinant contre son torse musclé.

Haletant, il le serra dans ses bras, comme effrayé a l'idée qu'il puisse le laisser

Entreri le suivit en sentant ses muscles se resserrer autour de lui.

A bout de souffle, il se laissa aller dans les coussins, et enlaça Jarlaxle de son bras libre...

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et se permit enfin de fermer les yeux...

Aussitôt, Jarlaxle se redressa le temps de tirer le drap fin sur eux puis se bouina étroitement contre lui.

Ronronnant comme un chaton, il l'embrassa sur le cou encore et encore, toujours au même endroit, avant de lui faire un superbe suçon.

"- Tu es merveilleux mon Artemis..."

Reprenant doucement son souffle, l'assassin eut un petit sourire un peut timide, et le rose s'accentua sur ses joues.

"- Je...je n'ai pas fait grand chose...

Le drow secoua la tête, un peu épuisé.

"- Ho si!!! Je crois n'avoir jamais prit autant de plaisir avant aujourd'hui...

"- Moi non plus." rétorqua aussitôt l'assassin dans un souffle, l'envie diffuse de recommencer sous peu flottant dans son crâne.

La main du drow glissa lentement sur le ventre de son amant avant de lui effleurer le membre.

"- Un jour peut-être... plus tard... peut-être voudras tu essayer d'échanger les rôles???"

Il n'était pas pressé, bien au contraire. Mais quitte à essayer un jour...

L'assassin se raidit un peu, mais le masqua rapidement.

"- Oui...Oui pourquoi pas...

Jarlaxle l'embrassa encore, marquant davantage le suçon.

"- Un jour Entreri... quand **tu** en auras envie..." Il lui caressant encore le bas ventre, l'esprit un peu brumeux. "J'avais bien compris. Très bien compris même..." ajouta-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Etrangement, il se sentait presque de trop... Comme s'il n'aurait pas dû rester là, encore lié à son elfe, mais juste partir et le laisser en paix jusqu'à ce qu'il ait encore besoin de lui...

Le drow serra son assassin dans ses bras et l'embrassa encore une fois.

"- Reste avec moi, mon assassin... reste avec moi...

Une boule soudaine dans la gorge, Jarlaxle enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'assassin.

Il avait peur qu'il parte, qu'il finisse par se lasser...

Rassuré, Entreri se détendit peu à peu.

"- Tu as beaucoup à faire, aujourd'hui?

Le drow secoua la tête.

"- J'attends juste que mon frère me contacte..."

"- Alors...rester ici tranquillement avec une chandelle allumée, peut être à faire la sieste...ce serait envisageable?

Le drow eut un sourire ravi.

"- Ca me parait formidable..." Il se rencogna contre son Assassin et lui embrassa encore le cou, juste sur le suçon qui prenait une belle teinte rouge.

"- J'espère juste que personne n'aurai besoin de moi...

"- Ils se sont bien débrouillés jusque là, non?

Jarlaxle hocha la tête, se sentant lentement dériver dans le sommeil.

"- Je suis sur que Rai'Guy va jouer au mariolle

"- Et bien je t'aiderai à le remettre dans le droit chemin si tu veux..." l'humain fit une pause, avant de finalement se lancer, un peu mal à l'aide malgré tout. "Jarlaxle? Il faudrait peut être..." Il bougea légèrement, rappelant leur lien physique à l'elfe. "Tu ne crois pas?

Le drow eut un sourire.

"- C'est obligé ??? Moi je suis bien la...

"- Mais...tu ne vas pas...te faire du mal, en restant là?

Le drow rit gentiment.

"- Je suis plus souple que toi !!!" Un sourire pervers lui monta aux lèvres. "Tu verras dans quelques années... je t'apprendrais des choses très agréables…" Il serra ses muscles autours de l'assassin avant de fermer les yeux et de poser sa tête sur son torse. "Et puis... tu es si chaud...

Un long frisson vint chatouiller les reins de l'assassin qui cambra doucement le dos.

"- Que...que tu restes...dans mes bras ne me gêne pas mais...je ne veux pas...que tu te blesses..." finit-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

Le drow l'embrassa une fois de plus.

"- Je suis très bien ou je suis mon assassin... très, très bien...

Et pour clore là la conversation, il ferma les yeux.

L'assassin hésita.

Jarlaxle avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait mais...

Avec un léger soupir, il finit par se laisser aller pourtant, coulant doucement dans les oreillers l'elfe noir à l'abri dans ses bras. Il remonta un peu le drap sur eux, puis ferma les yeux lui aussi. Une petite sieste était la bienvenue...


	26. Chapter 26

On toquait à la porte du bureau.

On toquait et vigoureusement.

Jarlaxle soupira de contrariété et se redressa.

Avec une grimace, il se désincarcéra d'Entreri a son grand regret, puis enfila un pantalon.

Il devait quand même faire son boulot.

Ouvrant la porte, il grommela.

"- Quoi ???"

"- Kimmuriel. C'est au sujet de Rai'Guy.

Jarlaxle grommela un peu mais laissa le thaumaturge entrer.

Il puait encore le vieux bouc, le sexe et la sueur mais il s'en fichait.

Il aurait largement préféré être encore dans les bras de son assassin mais le boulot était le boulot

Kimmuriel jeta un regard en biais à son supérieur.

A en juger par l'odeur qui flottait autour du chef mercenaire et son déplaisir de le voir...

"- Je peux repasser plus tard.

Jarlaxle haussa les épaules.

"- Maintenant que je suis réveillé..."

Il alla s'asseoir avec précaution à son bureau.

"- Alors, quel est le problème avec Rai'Guy ?

"- Il est le problème: il est venu me trouver en maugréant et pestant en prétendant que j'avais comploter pour prendre une place qui lui revenait de droit...Mais ce n'est pas très important, je repasserai plus tard...

Jarlaxle arrêta le drow de la main.

"- Rai'guy commence à être pénible. Je lui ai dit de voir avoir toi pour la direction des mages. Pas de taper son petit scandale. Il n'a pas les capacités pour diriger et il refuse de le voir.

Kimmuriel haussa les épaules.

"- C'était à prévoir j'imagine..." Il fit demi tour et s'arrêta devant la porte. "Je reviendrai plu tard..." Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil menant à la porte de la chambre... "Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir me défendre longtemps face à une dague ensorcelée..." souffla-t-il, sans la moindre animosité.

Jarlaxle renifla avec amusement.

"- Il dort encore..." Toutefois, il fut content de la réserve assez étonnante du thaumaturge et fut surtout ravi de pouvoir retourner près de son assassin. "Reviens d'ici une heure ou deux si c'est nécessaire.

Le thaumaturge acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête.

"- En attendant je vais essayer de me débrouiller...Sans effusion de sang ni cadavre." précisa-t-il après une pause.

Et il quitta la pièce.

"- Enfin, pas plus que nécessaire." Compléta Jarlaxle avant de verrouiller a nouveau la porte et de retourner à sa chambre.

Dans le grand lit du chef mercenaire, Entreri se réveillait lentement...

Il lui manquait quelque chose, il en était certain...

Assis sur le bord du lit, à nouveau nu, Jarlaxle regardait son assassin se réveiller.

Il résista à l'envie de revenir se bouiner dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres.

Peu à peu, le manque qui le chiffonnait poussait l'assassin vers l'éveil...

Il finit par ouvrir à demi et les yeux, et se figea quand il ne sentit rien ni personne dans ses bras.

Seul une fois encore...

Le drow se pencha sur l'humain et lui embrassa l'épaule.

"- Tu me fais une place ??? Kimmuriel a eut besoin de moi..."

"- Bien sûr...

Et rapidement il y eut suffisamment de place pour un Jarlaxle au coté de l'assassin...

Le drow se faufila sous les draps et se bouina étroitement dans les bras de l'assassin.

"- Ha... C'est mieux quand même que de tailler le bout de gras avec un thaumaturge bougonnant..."

"- Vraiment?

Le drow hocha la tête avant d'effleurer le ventre de l'humain du bout des doigts.

"- Vraiment..."

"- C'était important?

"- Juste des histoires pour savoir qui jouera mieux le chef que l'autre en Kimmuriel et Rai'Guy. Rien de bien neuf... Et plus ça va, plus Kimmy prend le pli d'être un bon gradé...

"- Et toi qui mettait en doute ses capacités...

L'assassin remonta un peu les couvertures sur eux.

Il était bien, là, avec son elfe noir, au chaud sou une couverture...

"- Tout le monde peut se tromper mon assassin, moi le premier... Mais si tu oses dire à qui que ce soit que j'ai avoué cette faiblesse, je nierais farouchement...

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et soupira de contentement.

Finalement, c'était presque des vacances que d'être revenu à Menzoberranzan... Restait à espérer qu'aucune matrone n'aurait vent de son retour et qu'aucune n'exigerais sa présence.

Aussitôt, l'assassin pencha la tête de coté pour lui laisser meilleur accès, se retenant de peu de ronronner comme un gros chat.

Il prenait de plus en plus le goût aux heures passées à câliner et être câliné par con drow.

Encore un mauvais pli que lui transmettait Jarlaxle...

Jarlaxle se mit à jouer gentiment, traçant de petites et fines caresses, oubliées aussitôt que faites, avant que d'autres ne courent sur la peau de l'assassin, ailleurs, sans qu'il puisse dire ou le drow les lui ferait

Un sourire aux lèvres, il était plus que satisfait de voir l'humain prendre du plaisir a ses caresses, ne plus se raidir dès qu'il le touchait...

Sans pouvoir se retenir cette fois, Entreri soupira lourdement et se mit à ronronner doucement...

C'était tellement agréable...

"- Un marché aux bénéfices mutuels: je ne dis pas que tu peux te tromper, et tu ne dis pas que je ronronne...

Le drow éclata d'un vrai rire chaud.

"- C'est vrai, tu ne ronronne pas, tu roucoule presque..."

Il continua ses caresses, plus que satisfait de lui même d'être parvenu si vite a passer au dessus d'une bonne partie des réserves de son assassin.

"- Traite moi de pigeon aussi..." ronchonna aussitôt l'humain.

"- Non... de petit oiseau des îles...

"- C'est encore mieux!" renifla l'assassin.

Le drow eut un gloussement peu flatteur.

"- Je me contente juste de te taquiner..." Il l'embrassa sur la tempe pour s'excuser puis reposa sa joue sur son torse. "Je n'ai pas "envie" de bouger, il je suppose que je vais "devoir" me bouger;... Ne serais-ce que pour que mes hommes sachent que je lui la et toujours actif

"- Hmmmm...tu peux aussi dire que tu es très fatigué, tu te reposes...au moins jusqu'à demain...

Le drow soupira.

"- Ce serait une marque de faiblesse. Il faudra que je fasse au moins une apparition dans la journée...

Mais pour l'instant, il se bouina contre son humain et le caressa juste au creux des reins, espérant y rallumer une petite flamme.

Entreri l'enlaça à nouveau aussitôt.

"- Sans doute...et puis j'ai un cours à donner je crois...

"- Oui... Enfin... quand tu seras disponible, pas avant..."' Ronronna le drow avant que ses mains ne quittent les reins de l'humain et ne descendent un peu sur ses fesses.

Aussitôt l'humain se raidit un peu, mais presque aussi vite, se détendit.

Jarlaxle lui avait prouvé qu'il respectait ses réticences, même s'il pouvait aussi comprendre qu'il puisse avoir envie de la réciproque...

Jarlaxle le câlina un peu puis remonta sur ses reins avant de redescendre.

Il continua un moment avant de rouler sur le dos et de s'étirer.

Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment...

Après une hésitation, l'assassin vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule du drow et glisser un bras en travers de sa taille

Il eut un petit soupir et ferma les yeux.

"- Tu est plus doux que Jarly et plus confortable aussi...

Jarlaxle renifla avec amusement.

"- Je suis ravi de savoir que j'ai un avantage devant une peluche !!"

Il serra son assassin contre lui et lui caressa encore les reins et les fesses.

Petit à petit, Entreri s'habituerait peut-être...

"- Alors ça ne te dérangera pas de donner quelques cours à un gamin drow de 17 ans ?

"- Il est si jeune que ça? Et déjà dans tes troupes?

Du bout des doigts, Entreri effleurait le ventre de l'elfe dans un geste presque machinal.

Le drow gémit doucement.

"- Même pour un drow, attaquer un adulte a l'age avancé de 10 ans avec un bout de bois pointu comme seule arme pour essayer de lui voler de quoi manger, c'est exceptionnel. Et puis, il est de bonne composition... Et quitte à dresser de futurs gradés, autant les prends au berceau

Il n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait eut presque pitié de l'enfant

Entreri réfléchit un moment.

Il comprenait probablement plus que ne pouvait l'imaginer l'elfe...

"- S'il fait ce que je lui dit et non ce qu'il veut, il devrait être un bon élève...

Jarlaxle eut un grand sourire.

"- Je pense que tu devrais arriver à le mater sans peine." Murmura-t-il avant de glisser un doigt entre les fesses de son amant, juste pour voir comment il réagirait.

Aussitôt l'assassin se figea. Jarlaxle était très insistant sur la chose depuis leur arrivée ici...

Dès qu'il sentit l'humain se raidir, Jarlaxle laissa tomber l'endroit et remonta sur ses reins.

Trop tôt...

Entreri avala difficilement sa salie.

"- Si...si c'est ce que tu veux..." souffla-t-il finalement...

Le drow secoua la tête.

"- J'en ai envie, mais pas toi... donc je n'insiste pas..."

Il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa gentiment.

"- Détends toi mon assassin... Je ne te forcerais a rien...

"- ...Si tu n'as rien en retour...tu n'as pas à me donner quoique se soit...

Le mercenaire eut un sourire tendre.

"- Tu me donnes déjà beaucoup... pas souvent, certes, mais ça me suffit mon assassin...

"- ...pas tout ce que tu voudrais, de toute évidence...

Jarlaxle eut un doux sourire.

"- Si mon assassin... je suis juste trop pressé, c'est tout... Je ne t'embêterais plus pour ça... ne t'en fait pas...

"- Mais...demander une contre partie semblerait...logique...

"- Certes... Mais ce n'est pas un marchandage... C'est juste une question d'affection... et ça ne se fait pas je crois...

"- Qu'est-ce qui ne se fait pas...?

"- D'exiger quelque chose que l'autre ne veux pas donner...

"- Oh...et bien...oui, j'imagine..." souffla l'assassin du bout des lèvres.

Il se fit un peu plus petit contre l'elfe noir, et déposa un baiser dans son cou. C'était étrange la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait le faire se sentir plus vulnérable qu'un enfant...

"- Donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je demanderais quoique ce soit..."

Il le berça dans ses bras, simplement content de l'avoir contre lui. Ses pulsions attendraient bien un autre jour. Et s'il avait vraiment faim à ce point, il trouverait toujours parmi ses hommes quelqu'un de motivé par la question.

Peu à peu, Entreri se détendit à nouveau.

"- Tu dois m'apprendre le langage des signes...

"- Oui aussi... on eu commencer la si tu veux...

"- Pourquoi pas!

Aussitôt, Jarlaxle s'assit.

Il se mit devant le drow et commença.

Agitant lentement la main droite puis la gauche, il refit le geste trois ou quatre fois.

"- Ca, ça veux dire bonjour...

Entreri s'installa en tailleur devant l'elfe noir, relevant machinalement le drap sur ses hanches.

Sourcils froncés, il avait observé les mains de son comparse - en tachant de ne pas penser à tout ce qu'elles étaient capables de faire - puis, lentement, tâcha de refaire les même gestes.

"- Comme ça?

Le drow corrigea un petit geste puis lui fit refaire jusqu'a ce qu'il le fasse a la bonne vitesse.

"- C'est bien..." Il fit un autre mouvement, cette fois juste agitant deux doigts de la main droite en un petit geste rapide. "Ca, ça veux dire tuer."

L'assassin eut un petit sourire et reproduisit le geste aussi parfaitement que possible.

Le drow le lui fit refaire une ou deux fois a une vitesse normale puis lui montra un autre geste, bien plus compliqué, des deux mains.

"- Et ça, c'est Jarlaxle."

Sa curiosité piquée, Entreri s'appliqua tout particulièrement pour le reproduire.

Quand il ne fit pas un geste suffisamment précis à son goût, il grimaça et recommença.

"- Que je n'écorche pas ton prénom...

Le drow eut un petit rire.

Il quitta sa place, passa dans le dos de l'humain et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

Lentement, il lui fit faire chaque geste un a un, plusieurs fois, jusqu'a ce qu'il soit satisfait.

"- Essaye de le faire seul ???"

Et il resta la, son torse collé au dos de l'humain, son menton au creux de son épaule.

Un petit bout de langue rose menaçant de pointer aux coins de ses lèvres, l'assassin réessaya, d'abord lentement, puis à vitesse normale.

"- Comme ça?

Le drow lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

"- C'est ça!!!" Il reprit ses mains dans les siennes et lui fit refaire quelques gestes, tout aussi compliqués et long. "Ca, ça veux dire Artemis... Comme y a pas de signe spécial, on est obligé d'appeler." S'excusa-t-il.

"- Oh...

Fasciné, l'assassin mit tout autant d'attention et de concentration dans ses signes que pour ceux de Jarlaxle.

Il recommença plusieurs fois, lentement, s'appliquant autant qu'il le pouvait.

"- J'aurais mieux fait de m'appeler "Pluc" ou "Knoc". C'aurait été moins long...

Jarlaxle éclata de rire

"- Je ne sais pas si t'appeler "tubercule" aurait été une bonne idée." Il fit un signe rapide d'un doigt de la main droite. "Ca c'est pluc et ça veux dire tubercule..." Il montra une autre série de gestes. "Entreri.

Agité de petits soubresauts, l'assassin tâchait de retenir son rire.

"- Tubercule tu dis?" Il refit le geste. "Pluc? C'est tubercule?

Jarlaxle hocha la tête

"- Et oui. Mais c'est un mot d'origine étrangère. Y a pas de tubercule dans l'alimentation drow de base..."

"- Hmmmm...Donc je retire ce que j'ai dis: pluc n'est pas un bon patronyme. Artemis n'est guère mieux mais au moins...

Le drow serra l'humain contre lui.

Il l'embrassa encore dans le cou.

"- Veux tu continuer ou..."

Ses mains glissèrent sur ses flancs et s'arrêtèrent sur son ventre, le caressant doucement

Un léger frisson parcourut le corps de l'humain qui s'appuya machinalement un peu plus contre l'elfe.

"- As-tu d'autres mot intéressants à m'apprendre? Ou bien demander l'assassinat d'une tubercule en ton nom est-il suffisant pour aujourd'hui?

Le drow leva les mains et fit une longue série de signes.

"- Ca veux dire "j'ai envie de toi".

"- Oh...et bien...j'imagine que la leçon est terminée alors..."

"- Ca dépend mon assassin..." Il refit une série de gestes, bien plus courte. "Ca veux dire que tu ne veux pas".

Entreri hésita un long moment, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

Non qu'il ne partage l'envie de l'elfe mais...

"- ...Tu finiras par vouloir plus Jarlaxle. Et...je ne suis pas capable de te donner beaucoup, même maintenant. Alors...

"- Avec le temps ... qui sais... vois les progrès que tu as fais en quelques jours...

Il le serra a nouveau contre lui, toute idée plus physique repoussée rageusement.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou une fois de plus.

Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui refit faire les gestes précèdent.

Concentré et attentif, Entreri suivait encore et encore les gestes du drow, faisant ses mains aussi souple et détendues que possible...

Quand il décidait d'apprendre quelque chose, il était un élève des plus assidu, et il comptait bien le trouver un fois encore...

"- Je suis sans doute très soigné quand il s'agit de tuer. Mais ailleurs...je ne reste qu'un fils de paysan reconverti en prêtre." Il fit une pause pour suivre un enchaînement de gestes plus compliqué que les autres avant de reprendre, toujours dans un murmure. "De ça aussi, tu finiras par te lasser...

Jarlaxle ne dit rien.

Ca ne servait a rien de toute façon.

Entreri ne le croyait pas quand il lui disait que non, il ne le laisserait pas;

Peut-être que dans vingt ou trente ans, il le croirait un peu.

Des fois, le drow doutait même que l'assassin le croit quand il lui disait être son ami...bénéfice réciproque...C'est tout...

Entreri ferma lentement les yeux, laissant le drow le guider.

Ce genre de chose n'était pas le moins du monde dans ses habitudes, et il se sentait aussi ridicule qu'une adolescente énamourée mais...

Il avait besoin de vider de son sac, de savoir, comme toujours...

"- Je ne suis pas...ce que tu sembles croire. J'aurai beau être toujours tiré à quatre épingles, avoir l'air aussi respectable qu'il soit possible... Je ne resterai jamais qu'un...qu'un iblith...Juste ça.

Le drow renifla.

"- Tu n'es pas qu'un iblith. Et même si ça l'était, tu serais **mon** iblith... et tu ne dois pas faire attention a la xénophobie ambiante...

"- Tu ne comprends pas Jarlaxle. Toi tu…. Tu as eu…une éducation et tu…tu n'as pas traîné les rues… Pas comme moi." ajouta-t-il finalement après un silence lourd.

Le drow le serra dans ses bras.

"- Une éducation, ça se rattrape. Et puis la mienne a consisté à apprendre à me battre. C'est Gromph qui m'a apprit à lire…"

Un petit sourire sadique lui monta aux lèvres.

"-Lorsque Drizzt est monté& a la surface, il ne savait pas lire hein... je ne sais même pas s'il a apprit d'ailleurs... Toi au moins tu sais ça !!!

"- Je n'en reste pas moins un paysan mal dégrossi Jarlaxle. Et la chose est évidente dans plus d'un domaine..."

Un peu maladroit, l'assassin refit lentement les signes qu'avait fait le drow un peu plus tôt. Lui aussi avait envie de son elfe, bien sûr... Depuis quelques jours il ne cherchait même plus à nier cette évidence...

Mais plus le temps et plus il sentait mal à l'aise de son ignorance crasse et sa retenue face aux jeux d'entre les draps. Et de cela qu'il avait peu que l'elfe se lasse. De n'avoir d'un paysan se bornant à le besogner avec plus ou moins d'efficacité...

Jarlaxle réfléchit longuement, corrigeant machinalement les gestes de l'humain.

"- Et bien... que dirais-tu qu'on prenne le temps de t'instruire comme il le faut ???

L'idée de servir de professeur à l'assassin enthousiasmait profondément le drow.

Il pourrait lui apprendre tout ce que lui savait.

"- ...Je devrais savoir pourtant..." souffla finalement l'humain, mort de honte.

"- Parce que tu as appris avant ?"

"- Non mais...je devrais. Je ne suis plus un gamin de 15 ans Jarlaxle. Je devrais...

"- Tu n'a jamais eut le temps. Tu as du survivre... et maintenant que tu as et du temps et un chez toi, tu peux te reposer un peu et t'instruire si tu le souhaites...

Il l'embrassa encore dans le cou, gentiment.

Lui avait eut des siècles pour apprendre.

A l'age qu'avait l'assassin, lui passait plus de temps à se mettre sur la gueule avec son frère aîné et à se faire sonner les cloches par Gromph qu'autre chose

"- Tu as sans doute raison. Mais chez les humains...on ne voit pas les choses comme ça...

Du bout des doigts, l'assassin réitéra ses gestes.

Bonjour d'abord.

Tuer ensuite.

Puis tubercule.

Jarlaxle, Artemis, et Entreri...

Puis "j'ai envie de toi", et Jarlaxle encore...

Le drow resta une seconde interdit.

L'humain tentait de lui faire passer un message ???

Il reprit les mains de l'humain dans les siennes;

"- Ca, ça veux dire "Tu es sûr?" Et il insista le petit geste du pouce marquant l'interrogation avant de montrer deux autres gestes." Ca c'est oui... et ca, non...

Entreri refit chacun des gestes, lentement d'abord, puis un peu plus rapidement.

Quand il fut sûr de ses gestes, ou du moins suffisamment pour être compris, il signa à nouveau "J'ai envie de toi Jarlaxle".

C'était probablement idiot, mais c'était plus simple à dire comme ça...

Le drow signa à son tour "Tu es sûr?" Puis attendit.

Il comprenait les répugnances de l'assassin et si c'était plus facile pour lui comme ca...

Pourtant, même s'il disait oui, il mettrait un point d'honneur à se montrer aussi délicat que possible.

Entreri hésita un instant, mais finalement, signa un "oui".

Il n'était pas le moins du monde certain de pouvoir faire autre chose que servir de phallus à pattes, mais ça serait déjà mieux que rien...

Le drow noua ses bras autours de la taille de l'assassin et de laissa glisser en arrière, l'attirant dans ses bras.

A moitié allongé, Entreri sur son ventre et lui tournant le dos, Jarlaxle lui effleura la nuque d'un baiser avant de faire courir ses mains sur lui.

Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer, bien au contraire.

Prenant la situation comme un simple cours à donner, il repoussa énergiquement le désir qui lui enflammait les reins.

Il n'avait pas 500 ans pour rien !

Il pouvait bien se contenir pour quelques temps.

Lentement, il caressa l'humain sans pudeur.

Une fois sur qu'il n'allait pas fuir en courant, il laissa ses mains descendre sur son ventre puis plus bas encore.

De la paume, il saisit gentiment son membre pour le caresser.

S'il se débrouillait bien, ce serait Entreri qui le supplierait de lui en donner plus. Et si l'humain était encore trop effrayer, et bien il se contenterait de lui donner un peu de plaisir manuel...

Les yeux clos, l'assassin tentait de baisser les masques un à un...

Lové dans les bras de Jarlaxle, protégé, au chaud, il appréciait simplement les caresses de son elfe, tâchant de ne pas brider ses réactions ni aucune manifestation de son plaisir, quelle qu'elle soit...

Ainsi, il laissa filer tous les longs soupirs qui voulurent franchir ses lèvres, et même un petit cri de surprise sous une caresse particulièrement agréable...

satisfait de la détente progressive de l'humain, le drow continua ses caresses, ne les accentuant pas trop, cherchant juste a l'avoir réellement bien contre lui...

Petit à petit pourtant, la main qui s'occupait de son membre descendit un peu, juste assez pour aller effleurer son périnée, rapidement, presque par accident.

Plus détendu que jamais, l'humain n'y prêta presque pas attention, sa seule réaction une légère crispation mais rien de plus...

Jarlaxle et ses caresses lui faisaient du bien, presque autant que ses massages, et mieux valait en profiter sans se poser de questions...

Ravi du manque de réaction négative de son Entreri, le drow réitéra la caresse, la poussant un peu plus loin centimètre par centimètre.

C'était presque un jeu quelque part.

Jusque où savoir aller trop loin, sans que cela se voie...

Entreri fit son possible pour se détendre au maximum sous les caresses pour le moins audacieuse de l'elfe, vu leur situation...

Ce n'était pas forcément désagréable juste...Inattendu. Et pas porteur de très bon souvenirs non plus, même si jamais personne ne s'était donné cette peine avec lui...

Le drow continua ses caresses un moment puis les abandonna tout aussi nonchalamment qu'il les avait commencé.

Entreri se raidissait progressivement, il fallait donc mieux laisser tomber pour le moment.

Il reprit ses caresses sur le membre de l'humain puis lui effleura les cuisses et les reins.

Il avait tout son temps...

Laissant à nouveau filer un cri qui fit monter le rose à ses joues, l'assassin se détendit d'un bloc, gémissant à présent doucement. Jarlaxle était tellement doué pur ce genre de choses!

Un mince sillon de baisers remonta sur la gorge de l'humain avant de redescendre lentement;

Jarlaxle prenait un réel plaisir à faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations à son assassin.

Profitant qu'il se détendait a nouveau, il recommença ses jeux un peu plus intimes.

Il finirait par y arriver !

Cherchant du bout des doigts, Entreri finit par poser une main sur la cuisse de l'elfe, et serrait doucement quand une caresse était presque trop agréable...

Ecartant machinalement les cuisses, il cambrait le dos par à-coups, quand il ne gémissait pas doucement. A croire que plus il essayait de se détendre, plus il y parvenait, et plus il faisait confiance à son elfe...

Enchanté des disposition de son élève, Jarlaxle le lâcha juste de temps de noyer de salive une de ses mains.

Il reprit ses caresses et tenta le diable.

Gentiment, il effleura l'intimité de l'humain, prêt à faire marche arrière à la seconde, tandis que son autre main caressait toujours plus le membre gonflé.

Incapable de retenir ses petits mouvements de bassin, Entreri gardait les yeux clos et resserrait malgré lui sa prise sur la cuisse de l'elfe, comme s'il avait peur de perdre pied q'il ne le sentait pas sous ses mains...

Le drow se mit à lui murmurer des petits mots doux pour le rassurer, continuant ses caresses sans les accentuer pendant un long moment.

Il l'embrassait doucement, espérant que sa voix aiderait son assassin à rester bien encré dans la réalité du moment.

Lentement, il finit par glisser un doigt en lui. Tout doucement.

Entreri se tendit d'un bloc. Pourtant il essaya de respirer calmement, de se détendre.

S'il voulait arrêter il n'avait qu'à le demander, il le savait. Pourtant...

"- Ja...Jarla...xle..." haleta-t-il les yeux toujours clos, sans pouvoir desserrer son emprise sur la cuisse de l'elfe.

Le drow s'immobilisa immédiatement.

"- Veux tu que j'arrêtes ?

Tremblant des pieds à la tête, Entreri secoua doucement la tête à la négative. Ce n'était pas vraiment désagréable, juste...étrange, comme sensation.

D'autant qu'il s'y habituerait peu à peu...

Le drow eut un sourire.

Embrassant gentiment l'humain, il repris ses caresses sur son membre.

Une fois que l'humain se fut ne serait-ce un tout petit peu détendu, il enfonça un peu plus son doigt avant de le retirer lentement.

Il reprit ses mouvements de va et vient, essayant d'effleurer sa prostate a chaque passage.

La bouche entrouverte sur un cri muet, Entreri haletait et cambrait les reins sous les caresses internes de son elfe.

Littéralement accroché à Jarlaxle, l'assassin bataillait pour se rappeler son nom et garder pied dans la réalité. Jamais quelque chose n'avait été aussi bon, ni ne l'avait réduit à l'état de concentré de plaisir sous forme humaine...

Mais comment quelque chose de si bon avait-il pu être aussi...dégradant et douloureux auparavant?

Un second doigt rejoint le premier.

A son tour, il se mit en mouvement, cisaillant gentiment dans ses chairs pour se frayer un chemin et donner le plus de plaisir possible a l'humain.

Tout à son travail de découverte, Jarlaxle avait cessé d'encourager Entreri dans sa langue natale et était passé machinalement a la sienne.

Gémissant, geignant et se tortillant dans les bras de Jarlaxle, Entreri donnait des hanches, venait se blottir toujours plus contre lui, en même temps qu'il cherchait à s'empaler de lui même sur les doigts qui le torturait de manière si délicieuse...

Plus que satisfait à présent, le drow rajouta un troisième doigt et joua encore un peu avant de retirer sa main.

Gentiment, il repoussa l'humain, le fit s'allonger et lui écarta les jambes.

Avec la même douceur qu'il en avait mise jusque la, il se pencha sur lui avant de le prendre dans sa bouche pendant que ses doigts revenait le posséder lentement.

Inquiet face au changement de position, l'assassin mit un temps avant d'être aussi détendu qu'il ne l'était...

Depuis que l'elfe l'avait allongé, une pensée ne cessait de revenir, au milieu des vagues de plaisir: Jarlaxle allait le prendre, Jarlaxle allait le posséder.

Jarlaxle continua ses caresses un moment puis laissa le membre de son assassin.

Il descendit encore puis se mit a le titiller de le langue après avoir retiré ses doigts.

Il finirait par lui faire prendre son plaisir...

Surpris par la caresse pour le moins nouvelle, Entreri lâcha un autre petit cri avant de se tortiller en tous sens, autant pour faire cesser l'elfe - l'idée de ce genre de chose était tout de même un tantinet dérangeante - que pour en avoir plus...

Le drow appuya son jeu, sa langue le dardant à l'intérieur.

Une de ses mains remonta sur son membre et reprit ses caresses, cette fois plus profondes et plus appuyées.

C'en fut trop pour l'assassin.

Il s'assouvit soudain sur un dernier cri, cambrant les reins, avant de retomber, plus mou qu'une vieille serpillière sur le matelas mœlleux, le souffle court.

Plus que satisfait, Jarlaxle remonta sur son assassin pour le nettoyer a coups de langue puis se blottit contre lui.

"- Merci mon cœur...

Tremblant encore de son orgasme, l'assassin tentait de reprendre son souffle en même temps qu'il cherchait les bras du drow, pour être sûr qu'il ne le laisserait pas, qu'il était ben et bien là avec lui...

Aussitôt, Jarlaxle noua ses bras autours de l'humain et le berça contre lui, lui murmurant des mots doux.

Il lui caressait le torse du bout des doigts, veillant à le rassurer autant qu'il pouvait.

Il état parvenu a nier son désir jusque la mais c'était de plus en plus dur...

La concentration qu'il avait du mettre pour son assassin était de longtemps enfuie et a présent, il essayait de ne plus le laisser voir.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Entreri se sente obligé de quoique ce soit

Peu à peu, Entreri reprit pied et rouvrit les yeux.

Il inspira longuement, se gorgeant de l'odeur de son elfe contre lui, ravi de se retrouver dans ses bras à nouveau...

Pourtant, une évidence s'imposa rapidement...

Du bout des doigts, il vint effleurer le membre gorgé de sang de son elfe.

"- ...Tu me dis merci mais toi...

Le drow retint un mouvement de bassin et se mordit les lèvres.

"- Mais ne t'en fait pas pour moi mon assassin... Je m'en débrouillerais…"

Il continuait à cajoler son humain, heureux de le voir détendu et pas terrifié.

Têtu, l'assassin ne cessa pas pour autant…

"- Je ne veux pas que...tu restes comme ça...

Le drow lui embrassa la tempe.

"- Je m'en occuperais plus tard... Ne t'en fait pas...

L'humain insista encore, et prit le membre de l'elfe au creux de sa paume, avant de lui offrir de longues caresses...

Lui aussi pouvait être très persistant.

Le drow laissa tomber et lâcha un long gémissement de plaisir.

Les yeux clos, il était tellement excité qu'il ne mit que quelques minutes à prendre son plaisir, souillant la main de son assassin.

Très content de lui, l'assassin remonta sa main souillée à ses lèvres et, après un bref instant d'hésitation, donna un simple coup de langue, une petite grimace dubitative sur ses traits...

Le drow l'arrêta.

"- Ne te force pas...

"- Tu le fais tout le temps et je voulais savoir...

Il réitéra son geste.

La curiosité poussait à certaines mesures radicales parfois...

Le drow n'insista pas plus.

Il le laissa faire, lui caressant le ventre du bout des doigts

"- Etait-ce si désagréable ???

Il savait tenter le diable mais il voulait pousser l'humain à parler.

Entreri termina de nettoyer sa main du bout de la langue, un peu perplexe.

"- Et bien...non. Au contraire." finit-il par murmurer, la tête au creux de l'épaule de l'elfe.

Ravi, le drow l'embrassa tranquillement.

"- Bien... Très bien..."

Il le câlina encore un long moment avant de s'étirer.

Hésitant, l'assassin lui jeta un regard en biais.

"- Tu...tu as à faire?

"- Et bien... il faut que j'aille voir comment Kimmuriel s'en sort avec Rai'Guy et mon frère devrait pas tarder à chercher a me contacter..." Il eut un sourire ravi. "Et puis je dirai que nous sommes dans ce lit sans en descendre depuis presque une dizaine d'heure.

"- Ah...Oui c'est vrai.

Gêné par sa nudité soudain, l'assassin chercha un bout de couverture à tirer sur ses hanches.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le drow regagne son bureau pour retourner dans sa chambre et aller s'habiller après s'être lavé un minimum...

Le drow ne bougea pourtant pas.

Il était bien là où il était et n'avait vraiment pas envie de bouger.

Il se rencogna un peu pour l'assassin et ferma les yeux.

"- J'ai pas envie de te quitter...

"- Vraiment?

Le drow se bouina plus étroitement encore contre lui.

"- Non... vraiment pas...

"- Tant mieux. Parce que moi non plus je n'en ai pas du tout envie..." avoua l'humain à mi voix.

Le drow le serra encore dans ses bras et lui embrassa le torse, l'impression diffuse de se comporter comme une adolescente amoureuse a l'esprit.

Entreri se mit à ronronner doucement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"- Ca c'est ce que j'appelle une bonne journée avec mon elfe...

Le drow eut un petit rire.

"- Malheureusement, il va falloir que j'y aille. Sinon, c'est eux qui vont venir me tirer du lit...Et si Kimmy s'en fout, j'aurais peur que Rai'Guy en veuille a ta vie...

Entreri resserra son étreinte sur le drow.

"- Je m'occuperai de son cas...

Jarlaxle eut un petit rire.

"- Ne va pas me démolir mon état major mon coeur… si tu fais ca, je n'aurais plus d'excuse pour pouvoir revenir a la surface avec toi et ca, j'en serait vraiment désolé...

Il l'embrassa encore une fois dans le cou avant de se sortir du lit en grimaçant.

"- Nous remettrons ca ce soir, qu'en penses tu ???"

"- J'aurai préféré ne pas avoir à bouger..." bougonna l'humain en se camouflant sous la couverture du lit ravagé.

Le drow secoua la tête, ravit de voir l'humain aussi attaché a sa personne quelque part.

"- Et bien attends moi la si tu veux..."

Il alla prendre quelques vêtements propres dans l'une de ses armoires puis quitta la chambre pour la salle de bain.

Avant longtemps, il sortait de ses appartements pour musarder dans les couloirs de Bregan d'Aerthe, bien décidé à se montrer

Ronchon, Entreri considéra un moment mais finalement, se roula un peu plus en boule au milieu du grand lit.

Il ressemblait à un rouleau de printemps géant, mais peu lui importait. Il aurait voulu rester avec son elfe noir, sous la couette à faire des câlins et des ronrons et...

Il marmonna quelques jurons bien sentis contre les idiots à oreilles pointues. Voilà qu'il se comportait comme un puceau énamouré maintenant!! Et tout ça à cause de cet imbécile à chapeau à plumes qui faisait si bien les massages et...d'autres choses...avec...ses mains...et...

Une brusque chaleur naquit au creux de ses reins et un doux frisson vint courir sur ses flancs...

Oh oui, pour ça il était doué de ses mains son petit elfe...


	27. Chapter 27

Musardant à moitié, Jarlaxle se mit en quête de son second.

"- Ha !! Kimmuriel !"

Il voulait savoir où en étaient les choses.

Il se gratta un peu la nuque, peu surpris d'y sentir le relief d'une marque de dents

"- Jarlaxle." salua simplement le thaumaturge.

Le chef mercenaire lâcha un immense sourire satisfait et tout a fait folâtre.

"- Alors, comment vont els choses ??"

"- Nous nous sommes...arrangés.

Jarlaxle eut un sourire lumineux.

"- Et sans mort ni destruction ???

"- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Nous avons pu nous arranger...à l'amiable...

Jarlaxle applaudit.

"- Bien !!! Très bien !!! C'est même parfait !!!" Il attrapa une chaise et s'y assit. "Et a part, ca, quoi de neuf... que je fasse un minimum mon travail quand même...

Kimmuriel ne put retenir ni son sourire, ni ses mots.

"- A ce point occupé...?

Jarlaxle eut un premier réflexe instantané de défense mais se calma très vite.

Il n'y avait ni moquerie ni méchanceté dans ses paroles.

Un sourire qu'il espérait pas trop débile fleurit aux lèvres du chef mercenaire.

"- Disons... que c'est long d'apprendre le langage manuelle à un humain...

"- Oh...oui...long en effet...

Le sourire de Kimmuriel pâlit légèrement mais il se reprit très vite.

"- J'ai informé les jeunes mages de mon nouveau statut. Personne n'a rien trouvé à redire. Et j'ai également prévenu le futur élève de l'assassin.

Jarlaxle hocha la tête mais n'avais pas raté la brusque pâleur du thaumaturge.

"- Et la raison de ta brusque pâleur ?

"- Ma brusque...Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Jarlaxle leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Ne me prends pas pour un demeuré, mon cher petit O'blodra...

"- Ce n'est pas le cas et je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Jarlaxle leva les yeux au ciel mais laissa tomber, même s'il aurait donné cher pour savoir.

"- Mouais... on va dire que je fais semblant de te croire... Les effectifs en sont ou ?

"- Tout va pour le mieux. Nos hommes placés dans les maisons stratégiques rapportent toujours des rapports réguliers, tout est calme. Aussi étrange que cela puisse être, les matrones sont en paix en ce moment...

Jarlaxle siffla doucement.

"- Impressionnant !!!" Il s'étira, grimaçant de sentir ses reins protester. "Il m'a tué le dos..." Murmura-t-il très bas en se frottant un peu. Il se retourna vers le thaumaturge. "Et a part ça ??? Besoin de moi pour quelque chose ?"

"- Tout est en ordre pour le moment mais il faudra trouver le temps de se voir. Si vous voulez être tenu au courant de ce qui a eu lieu ici en votre absence...

"- Et bien j'ai mon après midi si tu es libre, sinon demain matin..."

Le lieutenant ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard amusé.

"- Demain matin...?

"- Enfin... vers midi quoi." Sourit le drow, pas gêné pour deux sous d'avouer ainsi qu'il était très occupé

"- Bon. Vers midi dans ce cas...

Kimmuriel baissa les yeux, à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées.

Même ne dormant pas sa chambre, lui même serait disponible vers l'équivalent de 4h du matin. Après tout, ce qu'avaient Berg'inyon et lui, si tant est qu'ils avaient réellement quelque chose à part un partenaire de sommier pratique et disponible, n'incluait en rien de longues heures passées ensembles dans un lit...

Jarlaxle s'étira un peu.

"- C'est l'avantage d'être à la surface. Je n'ai plus à surveiller si mon voisin de sommier a un dague dans la main..." Il se releva. "Et bien si c'est tout, je vais aller travailler un peu pendant que mon cher Entreri s'occupe des gosses...

Il quitta Kimmuriel puis retourna a son bureau

Dans l'une des nombreuses salles d'arme de Bregan D'Aerthe, Berg'inyon corrigeait une fois de plus la mauvaise position d'un de ses élèves.

Si les drow semblaient nés avec une épée dans la main, certains autres armes comme le fouet étaient bien plus délicats utilisés.

Sans compter qu'il était de mauvais poil.

On lui avait plus ou moins fait comprendre que l'humain servirait de professeurs aux plus jeunes drow de la maison, ce qui était généralement son rôle.

Dans son bureau, Kimmuriel restait immobile à fixer le vague.

La visite de Jarlaxle, et surtout sa relation avec l'humain lui mettait le nez sur certaines choses qu'il aurait préféré ne pas voir...

Avec un long soupir il délaissa sa paperasse et ses rapports pour aller faire un tour. Naturellement ses pas le menèrent à la salle d'armes où Berg'inyon s'acharnait à apprendre à ses élèves.

Silencieux, il entra et vint s'appuyer contre un mur, observant calmement la leçon.

Instantanément conscient de la présence de Kimmuriel, le maitre d'arme devait faire un effort pour se concentrer sur ses élèves.

Soudain, il eut hâte que l'humain le remplace.

Il aurait pu aller s'appuyer au mur a coté du thaumaturge et observer la leçon avec lui.

Il ne dirait rien bien sur.

Ils n'avaient rien à se dire, jamais.

Mais... Ce n'était pas grave.

Le thaumaturge restait silencieux, appuyé contre son mur, bras croisés sur le torse.

Il ne s'occupait pas des élèves. Il ne les voyait même pas.

Dans son coin, il n'avait d'yeux que pour celui qui enseignait, comme toujours dans ce genre de situation...

Berg'inyon était magnifique ainsi, plus fier et redoutable que jamais...

Et lui avait la chance de partager sa couche, parfois. Il ne devait sans doute pas être le seul, mais qui était-il pour réclamer un tel privilège? Juste un autre lieutenant de Bregan D'Aerthe rien de plus.

Rien de plus...

Le maître d'arme fronça les sourcils

Kimmuriel restait la.

Il restait la et lui devait s'occuper de ses élèves...

Il pesta entre ses dents. Ou était ce foutu humain quand on avait besoin de lui.

Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas, il finit par renvoyer ses élèves.

"- Le cours est terminé! Il attendit que la pièce se vide puis s'approcha du thaumaturge. "Que fais le second de Jarlaxle ici ?"

Sa voix était brusque mais comment faire autrement

Le thaumaturge retint un sursaut et se décolla du mur de la caverne.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre d'accueil. En même temps, il ne s'attendait pas à grand-chose quand il y réfléchissait...

"- Rien je...je voulais me défaire de la paperasserie un moment. Je ne voulais pas t'importuner.

Berg'inyon haussa les épaules.

"- Je vais au bain. Si tu ne sais pas quoi faire..."

Sans se retourner, il s'éloigna, le dos bien droit.

Kimmuriel hésita.

Il ignorait q'il devait prendre cela comme une invitation à le suivre ou au contraire une invitation à retourner à ses montagnes de documents...

Il finit par se décider pourtant et emboîta le pas du maître d'armes.

Il serait toujours temps de repartir...

Une fois dans les grand bain de Bregan d'Aerthe, suffisamment grand pour permette a la moitié des presque 400 drow se lavent en même temps, Berg'inyon se dénuda, posant ses vêtements dans un panier en osier vide.

Une serviette autour des reins, il alla s'asseoir sur un petit banc avant de prendre un seau et se mouiller de la tête aux pieds.

Il n'osait pas se retourner pour voir si le thaumaturge l'avait suivit.

Imitant son compagnon tout en restant des plus silencieux, Kimmuriel vint s'installer deux bancs plus loin.

Lui aussi se mouilla des pieds à la tête, et commença à se laver en faisant mousser un des morceaux de savon disposés dans diverses écuelles.

Jamais il n'avait posé le regard sur le fils Baenre.

Le maître d'arme finit de se laver les cheveux et passa ses doigts dans sa longue crinière pour la démêler.

Pestant, il tira un peu sur les noeuds.

Il en était presque à jalouser Jarlaxle pour ca... entre autre...

Sans se retourner, il se redressa un peu.

"- Alors, les rumeurs sont vraies ??? Pour Jarlaxle et l'humain ??

"- Quelles rumeurs? Il y en a de toutes sortes.

"- Que l'humain serait la putain de Jarlaxle... quoi que certaines susurrent l'inverse…

"- Celles-ci sont fausses. Les autres également.

Il aurait bien expliqué ce qui semblait lier le chef mercenaire et l'assassin mais il doutait d'y parvenir. D'une parce qu'il n'était pas certain de comprendre et puis...Il serait probablement délicat de ne pas faire la comparaison entre les deux arrivants et...eux.

Le maitre d'arme haussa un sourcil

"- Ils ne couchent pas ensemble ??? Étonnant…"

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment.

D'après les rumeurs, Jarlaxle couvait son humain comme une mère diatrima son poussin.

Il resta une minute immobile.

S'il y avait réfléchit, il se serait sans doute rendu compte que le pincement qu'il ressentait n'était pas physique mais un peu de jalousie.

Il aurait même pu admettre qu'il aurait bien aimé que Kimmuriel le couve lui aussi.

Enfin... s'il avait accepté de se pencher sur la question...

"- Tu es libre ce soir ?

"- Oui.

Rien ne servait d'élaborer plus avant.

Tous deux savaient à quoi s'en tenir.

Le maitre d'arme hocha brutalement la tête.

"- Je t'attendrai chez moi..."

Il finit de se laver puis se sécha.

Il alla pour sortir et récupérer ses affaires.

Au passage, il effleura les épaules du télépathe du bout des doigts en une caresser étrangement tendre pour un drow.

"- A ce soir.

Kimmuriel ne répondit pas, trop occupé à trier ce qui se passait sous son crâne habituellement si ordonné.

Le geste de Berg'inyon lui était pour le moins attentionné et inhabituel, même s'il s'était montré plus direct que jamais sur ses besoins...

Avec un petit soupir, il se rinça lui aussi, puis se sécha lentement.

Il n'aurait pas dû repenser à Jarlaxle et à son humain. Mais c'était hélas bien plus fort que lui...

De retour dans sa salle d'arme, Berg'inyon attrapa ses armes et se lança dans un combat acharné contre les ombres.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait prit de se montrer aussi... direct, avec le drow. Pas plus qu'il ne savait pourquoi il l'avait touché comme ça.

En colère contre lui même, il gronda lourdement

Et ce sale humain qui ne se montrait toujours pas !

Le sale humain en question restait lové dans ses oreillers, entouré de toutes parts par le doux parfum de son elfe noir...

Il aurait dû donner son cours, ou à défaut, il aurait au moins dû se lever, mais l'envie n'y était pas...

Il était bien là et puis...son arrière train lui semblant encore un peu déranger par la maigre intrusion de son elfe...

Autant rester au chaud...

A son bureau, Jarlaxle se noyait sous les papiers.

Déprimé, il soupira lourdement

Ho comme c'était dur de ne pas franchir la porte qui le séparait de son humain... ho comme c'était dur !!! Dur et prêt à remettre le couvert d'ailleurs...

Il gémit.

Il devait finir...

Entreri tendit l'oreille. Il lui semblait avoir entendu du bruit à coté...

"- Jarlaxle...?

Le chef mercenaire gémit encore.

"- Le papier aura ma peau !!!

"- Pourquoi?

Le drow quitta son bureau et vint s'asseoir sur le lit

"- Parce que j'en ai une épaisseur d'environ 80 cm dessus..." Il fit la moue. "Kimmuriel n'a rien fait comme papiers...

"- Vraiment...?

L'assassin émergea de ses couvertures et s'étira de tout son long, dévoilant son torse, son ventre et un peu plus, si un drap blanc n'avait pas joué les récalcitrants...

Il resta ainsi, à demi exposé, ses cheveux bruns étalés sur l'oreiller, les yeux mi clos.

"- Tu en as tant que ça? A croire que tu es un centre administratif de la cité...

Jarlaxle lâcha un grognement déprimé.

"- Je suis sur qu'il a fait exprès..." Son regard bleu s'enflamma d'un coup avant qu'il ne vienne effleurer le ventre de son assassin du bout des doigts. "Tu me tentes encore...

Entreri le regarda les yeux ronds, perplexe.

"- Je ne..." Il avisa alors sa tenue autant que le tableau qu'il faisait, alangui au milieu du lit défait. "Oh...Désolé ça n'était pas volontaire."

Il chercha du bout des doigts un carré de couverture à ramener sur sa personne.

Jarlaxle l'en empêcha.

"- Ne soit pas désolé, tu es merveilleux..." Il se pencha sur lui et lui embrassa le ventre. "Et tu n'as pas été voir ton élève, petit faignant... en tant que ton chef, je vais devoir sévir." Ronronna le drow

L'assassin haussa les épaules.

"- Pourquoi pas. Je suis déjà à ta merci dans tes quartiers!

Il s'étira encore, gémissant doucement au passage.

Il était bien là...Et la paresse était un luxe auquel il commençait à goûter...

Les yeux du drow brillèrent encore.

"- Tu es sûr que je peux ??

"- Je peux te faire savoir, si tu vas trop loin...?

"- Bien sûr!!! Tu n'a qu'un mot à dire pour que j'arrête..."

"- Bon. Dans ce cas...

Il s'étala un peu plus sur le lit et ferma les yeux avec un soupir

Plus que satisfait, le drow envoya ses vêtements dans un coin de la pièce avant de s'installer a califourchon sur l'humain.

Frémissant d'excitation comme un gosse, il commença ses caresses.

Le torse, le cou, le ventre…

Il traçait des sillons de baisers et de caresses avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Peut-être que cette fois il pourrait le prendre...

Entreri se laissait aller, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait, sous les assauts tendres du drow.

Pourtant, un petit sourire en coin étira rapidement ses lèvres.

"- Tu n'avais pas des papiers à trier...?

Le drow cessa immédiatement ses caresses.

"- Tu... veux que j'arrête?

"- Pas le moins du monde...Je me permettais juste de te rappeler tes obligations..." sourit l'assassin.

Le drow gronda. 

"- J'apprendrais à Kimmuriel à s'en occuper aussi..." 

Et sans ajouter quoique ce soit, il se remit à le caresser, l'embrasser, le poutouner... et laisser trainer ses mains partout

Un fin sourire aux lèvres, Entreri ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par les attentions de son elfe noir...  
Il avait l'assurance qu'il pourrait dire non s'il ne souhaitait pas quelque chose, et il savait aussi que son elfe respecterait ce choix. Tout allait pour le mieux, et il n'avait qu'une seule obligation: apprécier, et ressentir...

Les mains du drow se firent progressivement plus demandeuses, plus insolentes aussi.  
Petit à petit, il commençait à reprendre possession du corps de son ami pour le préparer.  
Avant longtemps, il l'avait allongé de tout son long et déposait un petit baiser sur son nombril avant de descendre encore.

Haletant, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Entreri se laissait aller et se montrait plus offert que jamais...  
Il tentait d'oublier ses réserves pour se plonger tête la première dans les attentions douces de son elfe, et y parvenait à merveille. Il commençait à faire réellement confiance à Jarlaxle, et ma partie la plus méfiante de son être lui soufflait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose...  
Pas une bonne chose du tout...

Petit à petit, l'elfe se faisait plus demandeur encore.  
Lorsqu'il estima l'humain prêt, il commença à la préparer pour le prendre. 

"- Puis-je ??" 

Il suffirait d'un simple geste de la tête pour qu'il oublie cette idée et inverse les rôles qu'il avait en tête.

L'assassin resta immobile un temps, mais finalement fit un léger signe de tête.  
Qu'avait-il à perdre après tout?  
Quand l'elfe finirait par se lasser il partirait, et lui resterait seul. Avec un peu de chance, il serait suffisamment vieux pour mourir peu de temps ensuite et...tout irait pour le mieux...

Le drow prit tout son temps pour le préparer, plus tendre que jamais.  
Il voulait que l'humain en profite autant que lui, si ce n'était plus...  
refaisant ce qu'il avait déjà fait quelques heures plus tôt il finit par prendre place entre les cuisses de l'humain.

"- Si tu veux que j'arrête, c'est maintenant mon assassin." Murmura doucement Jarlaxle, prêt à arrêter à la seconde.

Les yeux toujours clos, Entreri ne dit rien ni ne fit le moindre geste.  
Il n'était plus question de faire marche arrière de toute façon.  
Il allait donner son dernier pan de dignité juste pour ne pas être seul...  
Pour garder son elfe avec lui, pour être sûr, dans une certaine mesure, qu'il n'irait pas chercher ailleurs ce dont il avait envie...  
Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Jarlaxle resta immobile un long moment.  
Il attendait un geste de l'humain.  
Quelque chose qui lui montrerait qu'il avait REELLEMENT envie... pas qu'il se forçait pour lui faire plaisir...  
Quand il constata que rien ne venait, il se rallongea a coté de son assassin.  
Continuant à le stimuler de la main et de la bouche, il repoussa a plus tard ses envies.  
Il ne lui prendrait rien.

Entreri rouvrit les yeux, un peu surpris.

"- Tu as changé d'avis, finalement...?

Jarlaxle hocha la tête. 

"- Tu n'en profiterais pas..." 

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et continua ses caresses.

"- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

"- La façon dont tu ne réagis pas... comme si tu subissais en attendant que ça se passe...

L'assassin garda un moment le silence.

"- Comment veux-tu que je réagisse alors?

"- Je ne sais pas... Que tu y prennes vraiment du plaisir par exemple... pas que tu subisses..."

Le drow retira ses doigts et se contenta de se bouiner contre son assassin.  
Trois pas en avant, deux pas en arrière...  
Ils n'allaient jamais y arriver.

Entreri avala sa salive avec difficulté.

"- Je peux me mettre à quatre pattes, si tu préfères. Tu pourras faire ce que tu as à faire sans te soucier d'autre chose." lâcha-t-il d'un ton plus neutre que jamais, comme si la chose ne le concernait pas.

Le drow soupira.

"- Non, Entreri...Je ne ferais pas ça..." Il secoua la tête et continua à câliner l'humain. "Restons en là, tu veux... on arrivera jamais à rien de toute façon... 

Sa patience commençait à atteindre ses limites.

L'assassin se crispa une seconde, toute envie depuis longtemps envolée...

"- Oui. Tu as sans doute raison.

Prenant ces mots pour ce qu'ils étaient, l'assassin se redressa lentement, et chercha des yeux de quoi se couvrir. Puisqu'il n'était plus le bienvenu, ou en tous cas puisque ça ne saurait tarder, inutile de se ridiculiser en suppliant et en geignant...  
Et il avait beau trembler comme une feuille à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau seul et surtout de ne plus avoir son elfe avec lui, tant pis. Il resterait digne, au moins le temps de quitter la pièce...

Le drow ne lui laissa pas latitude de quitter le lit.  
Il l'attrapa par la taille et le serra contre lui.

"- Qu'est ce que tu crois que tu fais là???

"- Ne viens-tu pas de le dire toi même? Nous n'arriverons jamais à rien. Autant que tu aies toute latitude de trouver quelqu'un qui ne soit pas...comme moi." souffla l'humain, sans pouvoir cacher la tristesse dans ses propos.

"- Je disais que nous n'arriverions à rien **maintenant**! Plus tard... quand tu seras plus habitué et détendu... je ne t'ai pas ménagé jusqu'a présent..." Il lui embrassa la nuque avec tendresse. "Et qui te dit que je veux quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

"- Tu n'es pas un masochiste. Et quand tu veux quelque chose tu le prends. Mais tu n'as qu'une seule parole. Si tu ne me prends rien à moi, tu peux prendre à quelqu'un d'autre, qui sera plus que consentant.

"- Je ne veux pas prendre a qui que ce soit d'autre." Murmura le drow, lugubre

"- Tu n'as pas à te forcer." récita l'humain, guère plus enthousiaste. "Je comprendrais que tu en aies assez...

"- Le temps ne veut pas dire grand chose pour un drow... et puis si j'ai pu avoir la patience d'attendre des siècles pour creuser mon trou, je peux bien patienter quelques mois pour mon assassin !

"- En es-tu certain...? Cela pourrait prendre du temps...

Le drow l'embrassa gentiment.

"- Aucune importance... on y mettra le temps qu'il faudra et puis... peut-être que toi tu voudras bien encore de moi de temps en temps...

"- Oui mais...si je ne te donnes rien en échange...

"- Mais tu me donnes !!! Rien que tes caresses c'est déjà beaucoup

Entreri secoua doucement la tête.

"- Je suis loin d'être aussi...d'être comme toi.

"Doué" ne lui semblait pas un mot approprié. Il se serait senti comme un adolescent pataud et ignare...

"- Tu y arriveras... tu arrives bien a tout. Il te suffit de te laisser le temps mon cher coeur..." Il l'embrassa fougueusement puis se bouina contre lui. "Ne t'en fait pas...Ca viendra...

"- Si tu le dis...

L'humain lâcha un long soupir et roula sur le flanc, se bouinant contre son drow au passage.  
Il soupira encore et ferma les yeux, appréciant simplement d'être avec lui, au calme.

"- Désolé.

Jarlaxle secoua la tête.

"- Ne soit pas désolé... s'il te plait... soit juste... toi.

"- Et bien moi je suis désolé. A chaque fois tu crois que..." L'humain vint effleurer le membre de l'elfe du bout des doigts. "Et finalement...

Le drow renifla.

"- Je ne suis pas **que** un phallus a pattes mon cher petit humain..." Il eut un large sourire et se redressa un peu. "On verra dans quelques temps...

"- Oui. Nous verrons.

Le drow renifla encore et reprit ses caresses distraites.

"- C'est tout vu mon assassin... Au fait, quand voudras-tu donner ton cours ??? Je crois que la rumeur s'est déjà répandue.

"- Je ne sais pas. Je suis censé lui donner combien d'heure de cours?

"- Comme tu veux... C'est toi le professeur...

"- C'est quand même toi le patron en plus d'être l'autochtone...

Le drow réfléchit.

"- Deux bonnes heures serait un bon début

"- Bon et bien va pour deux heures. Je commencerai...euh...quand sommes-nous au juste?

Jarlaxle n'eut même pas besoin de lever le nez?

"- quatre heures après le déjeuner je dirais.

Entreri grimaça, agacé.

"- Mais comment fais-tu pour savoir ça comme ça? Il fait perpétuellement sombre!

Le drow éclata de rire.

"- Je suis né ici, Entreri. J'ai la ville dans le sang...

"- Peut être bien, mais j'ai beau être né à la surface, ce n'est pas pour ça que je dire l'heure qu'il est sans regarder le soleil!

Le drow haussa les épaules

"- Je sais pas...Je suis comme ça, c'est tout..." Il s'étira et quitta le lit. "Alors, on y va ?

Entreri observa un long moment l'elfe noir, le scrutant de son regard sombre.

Il resta un long moment ainsi, immobile, puis finalement se redressa.

"- Oui, allons-y.

Jarlaxle haussa un sourcil

Il se rhabilla néanmoins puis attendit l'humain.

Un peu gêné, l'assassin chercha ses vêtements des yeux puis, quand il les trouva se hâta de les renfiler.

"- Ah! Je pourrais...prendre un bain, quelque part?

Le drow lui montra une porte dans un coin de la pièce.

"- C'est juste une salle d'eau...

"- Ca sera suffisant, merci.

Sans se faire, l'assassin alla s'y glisser. Il repoussa la porte et ôta ses vêtements avant de décrasser avec bonheur.

Faire des galipettes avec son elfe étaient peut être très agréable, mais il n'en puait pas moins le vieux bouc!

Quand il ressortit, quelques minutes plus tard, il était nettement plus à l'aise et présentable - surtout avec son bouc refait. Il alla dans sa chambre pour changer de chemise et prendre ses armes, avant de revenir dans celle de Jarlaxle.

"- Ai-je besoin de mon armure?

"- Il vaut mieux, on est jamais à l'abri d'un mauvais coup..." Il prit lui même une arme et la planqua sous sa cape. "Quand tu veux mon cher...

"- Je récupère mon armure et je te suis." Il fila dans sa chambre et revint peu après, armure et cape sur le dos. "Je te suis." Il eut une petite moue. "Je plains déjà ma pauvre tête... Enfin, en avant...

Le drow eut un grand sourire.

"- Ne t'en fait pas, il y a de la lumière dans sa salle d'arme." Il le guida jusqu'a la salle ou s'entraînait Berg'inyon.

"- Bonjour, bonjour, jeune Baenre. Comment va la santé ??

Le jeune maître d'arme grogna et abaissa ses lames.

"- Je vais chercher les gamins...


	28. Chapter 28

Entreri ne pipa mot, et sortit se lames. Aussitôt, il commença à faire quelques passes contre les courants d'air, juste pour s'échauffer.

La jeunesse avait souvent tendance à être particulièrement motivée...

Comme pour lui donner raison, un troupeau hautement bruyant -pour des drows- se rua dans la salle d'arme, cornaqués par un Berg'inyon, hésitant visiblement entre la corde, l'épée ou le fouet.

Et pas pour lui.

Sans un mot, il alla s'installer au fond de la salle et renifla.

Il allait bien voir ce que valait l'humain comme professeur.

Entreri haussa un sourcil.

On lui avait parlé **d'un** élève, pas d'une **troupe**!

"- Jarlaxle...?

Le drow se gratta la tempe

"-Ben... ta réputation t'a précédé je crois...' S'amusa-t-il en voyant la douzaine de jeune drow entre 15 et 25 ans, tous les yeux brillants d'anticipation

"- Comment suis-je censé..." L'assassin eut un soupir lourd avant de lever les yeux au plafond. "Peu importe, nous aviserons." Il hésita mais se tourna finalement vers Jarlaxle et s'exprima en commun, langue inconnue au moins de la troupe de jeunes. "Crois-tu que me battre contre chacun d'entre soit un bonne solution?

"- Je crois surtout que si tu ne le fait pas, ils se massacrerons entre eux pour que tu donnes des cours au meilleur." Rit Jarlaxle, franchement étonné de la motivation des gamins pour profiter des cours d'un simple iblith.

Dans son coin, Berg'inyon était aussi étonné que Jarlaxle.

L'humain n'avait rien de remarquable pourtant.

Si Kimmuriel avait été la, il aurait bien aimé en discuter avec lui.

De son coté, Entreri restait perplexe face au petit groupe de recrues qui se poussaient presque pour être le premier sous son nez...

Il repéra celui qui avait osé le défier, plus tôt, et lui fit signe d'approcher.

Il donnerait les mêmes chances à tous: à la troisième fois qu'il parviendrait à contrer et aboutir une attaque, autrement dit approcher Charon's Claw flirtant avec une gorge ou un coeur, il passerait au suivant.

Tout fier, le gamin se précipita, manquant se manger le sol à cause de son épée, tellement il était pressé.

Jarlaxle eut un sourire.

Tous ces gosses avaient été récupérés très jeunes et était indéniablement bien plus ouvert que les autre.

Finalement, c'était peut-être l'éducation qui les transformaient tous en monstres...

Entreri lui offrit un signe de tête en guise de salut, puis se mit en garde.

Autant laisser les plus jeunes attaquer...

Le gamin se mit en garde et salua à son tour.

Il se lança aussitôt à l'assaut, l'épée au clair.

Un rictus ravi au visage, il se jeta a corps perdu dans le combat, attaquant avec bien plus d'énergie et d'enthousiasme que Berg'inyon en aurait attendu.

Entreri para les coups plus ou moins adroits du jeune elfe en corrigeant parfois certains de ces mouvements.

Il s'en sortait plus que bien - preuve que Berg'inyon était un maître de qualité - et serait certainement un excellent bretteur.

Le jeune drow parvint à passer une fois sous la garde de l'humain -plus par chance qu'autre chose- et poussa immédiatement son avantage.

Un petit bout de langue pointant au coin de la bouche, il n'entendait même pas les encouragements délirants de ses compagnons.

Entreri para le coup de justesse au dernier moment, mais se reprit rapidement. Du plat de Charon's Claw, il claqua la main de la jeune recrue.

Le gamin lâcha son arme avec un glapissement.

Une grosse marque rouge s'étalait sur le dos de sa main engourdie.

"- Ca fait mal !" Constata l'adolescent, étrangement enfantin dans sa réaction, bien différente en tout cas de celle qu'aurait pu avoir Jarlaxle ou Drizzt.

"- C'est généralement l'effet d'un combat. En garde." articula lentement l'humain en drow plus que correct même si encore imparfait.

Le gamin reprit son arme et sauta aussitôt à l'attaque, les joues roses.

Il n'allait quand même pas se faire avoir comme ça!!!

Jarlaxle secoua la tête, amusé.

Entreri avait l'air de s'amuser ou au moins de bien s'en sortir

Une fois encore, Entreri para les coups qui se faisaient de plus en plus désordonnés.

"- Du calme." gronda-t-il simplement à la jeune recrue.

Le jeune drow rompit le combat et recula de deux pas avant de marcher un peu de long en large.

Ce n'était pas un combat a mort aussi pouvait il prendre le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Beaucoup plus came, il se relança l'attaque.

Il s'amusait comme un petit fou.

Et contrairement a Berg'inyon, l'humain ne lui braillait pas dessus a la moindre erreur, pas plus qu'il ne lui estafilait les membres à chaque geste un peu imparfait

Avec un petit hochement de tête satisfait, Entreri reprit ses passes face à la jeune recrue.

Finalement, jouer les professeurs n'était pas désagréable...

Le gamin parvint à le toucher à presque le toucher à l'épaule.

Fier comme tout, il se remit au combat avec encore plus d'énergie.

Sur le bord de l'aire de combat, les autres jeunes commençaient à protester. Eux aussi voulaient se battre !

Percevant l'agitation sur les cotés de la pièce, l'assassin se mit soudainement à l'attaque au lieu de se contenter de riposter.

le gamin glapit et se mit en défense un peu en catastrophe.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il se retrouve les quatre fers en l'air, son épée a l'autre bout de la pièce

Entreri se tint bien droit devant lui et salua, avant de se remettre en garde.

"- Suivant.

Une véritable baston commença entre les jeunes jusqu'à ce que Berg'inyon y mette le holà.

La voix sèche et dure, il appela l'un des gamins.

"- Mal'Din !" Le gamin lâcha la gorge de son camarade et sauta sur ses pieds. "En scène!"

L'adolescent sortit sa dague et son fouet et se mit en garde.

Entreri lui offrit un signe de tête. Comme la fois précédente, il se contenta d'attendre la première attaque.

Attiré par le bruit et les rumeurs, une petite troupe s'était formée à l'entrée de la salle d'arme, et parmi eux, Kimmuriel, sortit des rapports et des comptes rendus de missions.

A pas silencieux, il se faufila et entra dans la salle, et, sous l'excuse de ne pas être dans le passage, vint s'installer contre le mur, près de Berg'inyon.

Il ne desserra pas les lèvres.

Ils ne parlaient pas. Jamais.

Le gamin attaqua, de façon bien plus désordonné que son prédécesseur.

Il ne maîtrisait pas bien sin fouet et s'emmêlait un peu dedans

Contre le mur, Berg'inyon grogna;

"- Il ferait mieux de changer d'arme. Il ne s'en sortira jamais avec un fouet...

"- Il sait que l'humain ne le tuera pas." se permit de souffler le thaumaturge.

"- c'est quand même une humiliation pour moi de le voir se battre comme ça. Il ne s'en sortira jamais avec une arme...

Des fois, il se disait que le gosse serait bien meilleur sorcier que guerrier...

"- Si le combat n'est pas son domaine de prédilection, tu n'y peux rien...

Malgré lui, le jeune Baenre grogna.

Avec le temps, il s'était attaché aux gamins. Enfin attaché... c'était beaucoup dire! Disons qu'il voyait d'un mauvais oeil que des jeunes laissés à ses soins ne s'en sortent pas.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le jeune drow s'étala sur le sol, les pieds empêtrés dans son propre fouet.

Jarlaxle haussa un sourcil avant de se rapprocher du maître d'arme et du thaumaturge

"- heu… je sais pas si le laisser parmi les guerriers est une bonne idée...

"- C'est au maître d'armes de juger." constata simplement Kimmuriel en jetant un coup d'oeil rapide à son voisin.

Ils ne parlaient jamais et...ils ne se regardaient jamais non plus.

Berg'inyon hocha la tête.

"- Si quelqu'un lui trouve une place ailleurs... il est plus dangereux pour ses collègues que pour ses ennemis...

Jarlaxle eut un grand sourire.

"- bien!!! Et bien Kimmuriel, je compte sur toi pour en faire un mage alors... vous vous débrouillerez entre vous pour les détails…

Et il les planta là.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Kimmuriel resta les yeux fixés sur l'ébauche de combat.

L'humain finit par changer de partenaire de joute et un troisième drow se présenta devant lui.

Finalement, il se décida à briser le silence.

"- Tu me l'enverras? Ou devrais-je venir le chercher?

"- Je te l'amènerais." Répondit calmement le maître d'arme sans lui jeter un regard. "Que je vois ce que tu compte faire de lui…"

C'était une façon comme une autre d'inviter le thaumaturge à le faire rester un peu avec lui s'il le voulait.

Il changea de position et effleura a peine le bras de l'Oblodra.

"- Il va finir par me les cabosser." Grommela le jeune Baenre en voyant le troisième gamin basculer cul par dessus tête, sa main ensanglantée.

"- C'est pour leur bien. Et comme ça...ils ne t'en voudront pas personnellement.

Le maître d'arme haussa les épaules.

Qu'est ce qu'il en a ait à faire que les gosses lui en veuillent ?

"- Moins de tentatives d'assassinats." élabora Kimmuriel face à la réaction du maître d'armes. "La chance pourrait sourire aux débutants qui sait...

Berg'inyon haussa encore les épaules.

Qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire à l'Oblodra qu'il se fasse tuer ?? Il perdrait juste un camarade de sommier parmi tant d'autre. Ca n'avait donc aucune importance.

Il resta silencieux mais s'assit par terre contre le mur, son épée sur ses genoux.

"- Et toi, comment ça c'est passé avec Jarlaxle ? Il avait l'air de t'en vouloir salement hier...

Kimmuriel prit place à ses cotés sur le sol, avant de répondre.

"- La tension de son retour sans doute. Je suis chef d'une troupe de jeunes mages.

Berg'inyon haussa un sourcil

"- Ha ??? Et bien c'est... bien... enfin je suppose..." Il changea un peu de position et se retrouva comme par hasard la hanche contre celle du télépathe. "Il est pas mauvais..." Constata a regret le jeune Baenre en voyant Entreri régler son compte a un cinquième jeune

"- Il a l'expérience." souffla Kimmuriel, bougeant lui aussi, pour finir, le hasard faisait décidément bien les choses, l'épaule effleurant celle de Berg'inyon et une moitié du flanc contre le sien.

Berg'inyon haussa les épaules, se collant un peu plus contre l'autre drow.

"- Sans doute... mais il n'as pas l'air trop mauvais professeur aussi..." Un fin sourire lui monta aux lèvres. "Finalement il sert un peu à autre chose qu'à chauffer les draps de Jarlaxle

Le même sourire se posa sur les lèvres de télépathe.

"- Reste à savoir s'il tiendra la distance. Ses élèves ont l'air des plus enthousiastes...

Le jeune Baenre ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un ricanement froid

"- S'il a assez d'endurance pour supporter Jarlaxle, ça ne devrait as trop le gêner

Kimmuriel eut un sourire forcé.

Il ne poserait pas la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres pas plus qu'il ne tenterait de savoir par d'autres moyens.

Si Berg'inyon avait partagé ou même partageait encore la couche de Jarlaxle, il n'avait rien à y redire.

Ils n'étaient que camarades de coucherie, à défaut d'être frères d'armes.

Rien de plus.

Le jeune maître d'arme se tut et observa plus attentivement les combats qui s'enchaînaient.

Il se pencha un peu, gêné par un autre drow et s'appuya légèrement sur le thaumaturge.

"- Ils vont bientôt avoir fini..." Il hésita puis se lança. "Vers quelle heure puis-je t'attendre.

"- A quelle heure souhaites-tu me voir?

"- Pour le dîner ??"

C'était la première fois qu'il invitait l'Oblodra à dîner... mais qu'est ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Un peu surpris, Kimmuriel mit un temps à répondre.

Finalement, peu sûr de la formulation à donner à sa réponse, il se contenta de signer un rapide "D'accord" du bout des doigts.

L'idée de ne pas simplement se glisser dans la chambre du maître d'armes, se défaire de ses vêtements pour simplement se glisser dans son lit et juste...consommer ce qu'il pouvait de leur rencontre, tout comme le faisait Berg'inyon lui était plus qu'étrangère...

Le jeune Baenre hocha sèchement la tête.

"- Bien..." Il se leva et rengaina son arme. "Et bien a ce soir..."

Il tourna les talons.

Tous ses élèves gisaient, épuisés sur le sol.

Avec un grondement, il les fit filer dans leurs baraquements.

Jarlaxle s'approcha de son assassin.

"- Beaux combats.

Le souffle un peu irrégulier, Entreri regarda les jeunes drows filer dans les couloirs.

"- Ils en veulent...

"- Ce sont des enfants, c'est normal !!"

Il se retint difficilement de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Autours d'eux, les drow commençaient à quitter les lieux, murmurant entre eux des capacités évidentes de l'iblith de leur chef.

"- Si Bergy leur avait laissé le temps, je suis sur que les gosses t'auraient chaudement remercié

"- En parlant de lui...Il n'avait pas l'air très content...

Jarlaxle haussa les épaules.

"- Il doit avoir des tensions à apaiser...

"- J'espère qu'il ne compte pas se détendre ne me plantant une dague dans le dos..." Grommela l'assassin en jetant un regard rapide à Kimmuriel.

Jarlaxle gloussa

"- Je crois que la dague qu'il ira planter sera de chair et son fourreau bien consentant...

Entreri se retourna vivement vers le chef mercenaire, sourcils froncés.

De son coté, Kimmuriel se relava enfin, et traversa la salle d'armes pour retrouner à ses rapports.

Les choses prenaient décidément une tournure bien étrange…

Le chef mercenaire s'étira un peu

"- Un problème mon cher Entreri ?

"- Tu as des fois des propos que je ne suis pas certain de comprendre. En même temps je ne suis pas certain non plus d'en avoir envie...

Le drow renifla.

"- Je disais juste que Bergy manque de chair fraîche dans son lit

L'humain se détourna, le regard bas.

"- Je t'ai toujours dit que je n'étais pas comme toi Jarlaxle. Ne fais pas la fine bouche si je ne suis pas toutes tes...subtilités.

Le drow sourit.

"- Ne t'en fait pas..."

"- Oh mais je ne m'en fais pas. Pas le moins du monde…

Le sourire du drow s'élargit

"- Bientôt, tu les suivra toutes sans peines, mes subtilités...

Il eut un petit rire chaud.

"- Tu leur a quand même tenu la dragée haute plus de trois heures et je crois que Berg'inyon va avoir du mal avec eux…" Gloussa le drow en montrant du doigt la boyau par ou avait filé es jeunes et où il s'agglutinaient encore les yeux écarquillés, malgré les ordres du maître d'arme

"- Je ne veux pas me mettre tes lieutenants à dos Jarlaxle." averti simplement l'assassin.

"- Connaissant mon jeune frère, je crois qu'il sera ravi de ne plus avoir a surveiller les gamins en permanence et de pouvoir faire autre chose... travailler a sa carrière par exemple..." Sourit Jarlaxle avant de le prendre par le bras.

"- Nous rentrons ou tu veux sortir un peu en ville ??

"- Comme tu veux. Mais si nous sortons...il faudra peut être que tu joues les chiens d'aveugle pour le retour...

"- Pas de problème..."

Le chef mercenaire alla chercher le masque qui avait rendu de si grands services a Drizzt puis a Entreri lui même et qui avait finit par tomber dans ses poches et le donna a l'humain.

"- Mets ça, ce sera moins dangereux pour toi...

Entreri haussa un sourcil, mais finalement ne fut pas plus étonné de retrouver l'objet entre les mains du mercenaire. Il mit le masque et eut un sourire en coin.

"- Alors? Je donne quoi en elfe noir?

Jarlaxle fit instantanément la moue.

Entreri avec la peau noire, les cheveux et le bouc blanc, était... était... beurk...

"- Je te préfère en humain et de très loin !!!"

Il frissonna, mal à l'aise.

Ha, certes ! Esthétiquement parlant il était des plus séduisant… mais ce n'était plus **son** humain, et ça, ça le gênait beaucoup.

"- Je suis donc si laid que ça?" s'amusa l'assassin, peu concerné par la chose, puisqu'elle n'était temporaire.

Jarlaxle secoua la tête.

"- Ha non, tu es même très beau !!! Juste... que t'es pas mon humain comme ça...

"- De fait Jarlaxle: j'ai l'air d'un drow...

"- C'est bien le problème, mon cher assassin... Y allons nous ??

"- Je te suis...

L'assassin accompagna ses dires d'un ample geste de la main, laissant la voie libre au mercenaire.

Qui était-il à part un touriste ici?

Le drow prit la tête et sortit des tunnels de Bregan d'Aerthe.

Ils marchèrent un petit quart d'heure avant de se retrouver au centre de la ville.

Là, comme dans n'importe quelle autre ville des royaumes, un marché à ciel ouvert encombrait les lieux de bruits et d'odeurs mélangés jusqu'à en donner la migraine.

Attrapant le bras de l'assassin, il le tira près de lui pour lui faire débarrasser le plancher devant deux prêtresses hautaines qui ne leur jetèrent même pas un regard.

"- Fait attention, je ne voudrait pas à avoir à marchander nos vies parce que les mauvais orteils ont été écrasés...

L'assassin acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête.

"- Désolé, j'avais presque oublié...

Jarlaxle secoua la tête, amusé.

Entreri ne voyait sans doute pas non plus les coups d'oeil que d'aucun lui envoyaient, males ou femelles?

"- Tu fais ton petit effet en tout cas...

La preuve en était une jeune prêtresse qui semblait se tâter à venir les voir.

"- Filons avant qu'elle arrive...

"- Hein? Qui ça?

Avec de plus en plus de mal à suivre les marmottages du drow, Entreri décida malgré tout de le suivre: visiblement il valait mieux s'en aller, et vite...

Jarlaxle le tira très vite derrière un étal.

Une fois à l'abri, il lui montra une prêtresse qui semblait chercher quelque chose.

"- Elle, visiblement elle te trouve très a son goût...

Aussitôt Entreri grimaça et se rapprocha machinalement du mercenaire.

"- Ben elle n'est pas du tout du mien!

"- Je te rassure, si elle te met la main dessus, elle s'en contrefout du moment que tu es au garde a vous...

"- Peut être mais moi pas: pour avoir une quelconque réaction face à...ça, mieux vaut avoir une imagination fertile...

Jarlaxle frissonna.

"- Je te rassure quand c'est soit ça, soit la mort, tu te forces !!!" Il tira l'humain derrière lui et passa derrière une boutique avant d'émerger assez loin de la femelle boudeuse d'avoir perdu son dîner. "La ville n'a vraiment pas changée..." Murmura le drow, une étincelle nostalgique dans les yeux.

"- Tant mieux: on ne risque pas de se perdre comme ça...

Le drow hocha silencieusement la tête.

Finalement, il l'aimait bien sa ville; et la revoir lui donnait un coup au coeur...

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse se sentir si bien d'y être retourné.

Sans qu'il le veuille, un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres en entendant le cri d'agonie d'un guerrier frappé a mort par un autre, à quelques mètres d'eux.

La foule ne broncha même pas.

C'était ordinaire…

Entreri restait près de Jarlaxle.

Il n'était pas dupe: il voyait le plaisir qu'avait le drow d'être ici. Plaisir qu'il ne ressentait aucunement sous le soleil de la surface...

Plongé dans ses réflexions peu engageantes, l'assassin suivait machinalement le mercenaire...

Il repartirait peut être seul, finalement…

Au bout d'un moment, Jarlaxle s'étira.

Devant eux, les trois académies trônaient, aveugle aux drow qu'elles broyaient chaque année

Il prit la main de l'humain dans la sienne.

"- Vient... Rentrons...

"- Hmmm? Oh, oui...allons-y

Toujours aussi ailleurs, le chef mercenaire fit demi tour.

Sa ville lui avait manqué et il s'en gorgeait pour les années à venir

Entreri resta silencieux un moment, mais finit par briser le silence dans un souffle de voix.

"- Ta ville te manque, n'est-ce pas...

Le drow réfléchit longuement.

"- Oui... un peu…Elle fait partie de moi quand même... et puis...Ici au moins, on ne me regarde pas comme..." Il secoua la tête. "Ce n'est rien...

"- Comme une menace perpétuelle, si ce n'est un nuisible...

Le drow hocha la tête.

"- Parfois la haut, je me dits que je devrais le mettre ce masque... Mais..." Il eut un grand sourire. "Mais ce n'est pas dans mon caractère de me cacher ainsi.

"- Non...et puis tu ne serais plus mon elfe..." souffla l'assassin sans même y penser...

Le drow se fendit d'un sourire si chaleureux qu'on leur jeta des regards en coin.

"- Merci...

Le rose au joues, Entreri détourna le regard.

"- C'est juste...c'est juste la vérité...

Ben quoi c'était vrai!

Son elfe à lui il était noir et pas tout déteint!

Le drow se pencha sur l'humain, juste a temps pour le tirer hors de la trajectoire d'un carreau d'arbalète.

Sans même y penser, il jeta une volée de dague dans la direction approximative d'où venait l'arme.

"- Je crois qu'on va rentrer fissa... on a du voir que je suis rentré...

"- Et "on" n'a pas l'air ravi de ton retour..." confirma l'humain.

Il se retint de déposer un baiser dans le cou de son elfe pour le remercier, mais ne le fit pas à voix haute non plus.

"- Tu ne pas appris à signer "merci"..." constata-t-il, bougon.

Le drow éclata de rire

"- Ca ne se signe pas !! Même le terme en drow n'existe pas. C'est de l'importation !

"- Oh...

Mal à l'aise, l'assassin détourna le regard.

Il aurait dû s'en douter. La chose semblait même des plus logique, à bien y réfléchir...

Il était ridicule.

Le drow serra sa main dans sa sienne et accéléra un peu le pas.

"- les drow restent quand même des barbares...

"- Vous la!!!"

Le mercenaire se figea une seconde.

"- Ho bon sang...

La prêtresse les avait retrouvés

"- Par les enfers mais pourquoi moi???" grommela l'humain sans desserrer les dents.

Jarlaxle leva les yeux au ciel.

Il tira l'humain dans un coin entre deux boutiques, suivit par la prêtresse furieuse

"- Enlève le masque !!" Siffla-t-il

Entreri ne se fit pas prier et le retira aussitôt.

"- Ca y est? Je suis redevenu moi?

Jarlaxle hocha la tête et empocha le masque juste au moment ou la prêtresse déboulait dans la ruelle.

"- Vous la !!! Il est où???"

Le drow se fendit d'une révérence outrageuse.

"- Qui donc, prêtresse ?"

"- Le guerrier qui était avec toi !" Elle tira son fouet à têtes de serpents. "Où???"

Jarlaxle se permit un sourire charmeur, restant entre Entreri et la furie.

"- Je n'était avec personne à part mon humain domestique, ma chère prêtresse..."

Entreri baissa aussitôt les yeux et fit son possible pour paraître aussi humble et soumis qu'il le pouvait.

C'était visiblement une question de vie ou de mort, comme souvent avec les servantes de Lloth...

La prêtresse renifla.

Elle s'approcha de l'humain et lui colla sous fouet sous le nez pour le forcer à relever les yeux.

"- Pas très obéissant..." Elle eut un sourire sadique. "Je le prends..."

Jarlaxle frémit.

"- J'en doute... Matrone Baenre ne serait pas très satisfaite...

"- Qu'est ce que..." La prêtresse reconnue enfin le emrcenaire. "Tient donc…je suis sure que nous pouvons nous arranger.

"- Il n'est pas à vendre.

"- Si je dis qu'il l'est, il l'est!"

Jarlaxle repoussa le fouet et se plaça entre la prêtresse et l'humain.

Il n'y avait personne autours d'eux.

Si elle insistait...

Il serra les doigts sur une de ses armes.

A peine Jarlaxle s'était-il interposé que l'assassin avait les doigts sur sa dague, à défaut de Charon's Claw...

L'idée qu'il puisse être livré à cette furie au regard sadique et au sourire tout aussi peu entraînant lui faisait froid dans le dos!

La prêtresse leva son fouet sans plus de mise en garde et l'abattit sur le mercenaire qui encaissa le coup en même temps qu'il enfonçait son arme dans la gorge de la prêtresse.

Les muscles tétanisés, il la regarda s'écrouler sur le sol.

Sans un mot, il attrapa l'humain, lui remit son masque sur le visage et le traîna rapidement au milieu de la foule.

"- Heureusement, ce n'est qu'une simple prêtresse.

Ses muscles lui faisaient un mal de chien mais ce n'était rien de grave.

"- Je savais que je n'aurais pas du te faire sortir. Tu es trop beau pour ton propre bien...

"- Mais..." Après un temps de silence, l'humain éclata, laissa le stress et le choc s'exprimer enfin. "Non je ne suis pas trop beau pour mon bien et tu ne peux pas rester comme ça!" Gronda-t-il entre ses dents en empoignant le mercenaire par son bras intact pour lui faire accélérer le pas.

"- Tu rentres et tu te soignes! Et ce n'est pas négociable!$

Jarlaxle se permit un sourire folâtre.

"- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ??" Il serra et desserra plusieurs fois le poing. "Ce n'est rien tu sais...C e n'est pas la première fois que je me prends un coup de fouet...

Il grimaça un peu.

Ce n'était pas la première fois mais ça faisait toujours un mal de chien. Mais il n'aurait pas pu laisser son humain le prendre à sa place.

"- Peut être mais ce n'est pas une raison! Et personne n'a prétendu que tu avais le choix de toute façon!

Jarlaxle laissa tomber.

Il guida Entreri vers les cavernes de Bregan D'Aerthe.

"- Ce n'est rien... le poison aura disparu d'ici une heure...

"- Et après? N'ai-je pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi?" demanda l'humain dans un murmure. "Mais tu as raison," décida-t-il après un silence. "Je te laisse en paix."

Et il laissa aller son bras...

Jarlaxle lui effleura la main en un geste d'excuse.

"- Je n'ai pas l'habitude que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi pour de vrai... Si tu veux m'aider, un petit massage me fera du bien...

Entreri resta un instant silencieux, réfléchissant.

Finalement il se décida à desserrer les lèvres après avoir juger que le drow disait vrai.

"- Bon. Je veux bien. Mais je ne te garantis rien...

Le drow hocha la tête.

La paralysie était momentanée mais elle remontait de plus en plus le long de son bras.

Des spasmes musculaires lui crispaient les nerfs régulièrement.

"- Elle m'a pas raté !" pesta le mercenaire

Ils atteignirent enfin les cavernes de Bregan d'Aerthe.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, le drow prit un instant pour vérifier l'état de son bras.

Il ne saignait pas trop

Entreri se retint jusqu'à l'arrivée dans le bureau du mercenaire mais dès la porte refermée, ôta chapeau et boléro et inspecta les morsures, effleurant la peau du bout des doigts.

"- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien à faire..?

Jarlaxle secoua la tête.

Il y a bien des potions qui aident mais j'ai assez peu envie d'aller en demander a Kimmuriel...

Il se força à plier et déplier le bras en grimaçant.

La douleur était de plus en plus forte.

Je crois que je vais aller m'allonger...

Sans chercher à cacher son inquiétude, l'assassin suivit l'elfe dans sa chambre et l'aida à s'installer.

"- Tu es bien certain que tu ne veux rien?

Le drow repoussa la nausée qui menaçait.

Il s'était dénudé jusqu'a la taille et les marques de crocs des têtes de serpent était très visible, enflammé sur sa peau noir.

Les lèvres des plaies avaient pali et les vaisseaux qui entouraient les blessures étaient gonflés.

"- Ca s'infecte...

"- Je vais chercher Kimmuriel.

Jarlaxle refusa.

"- Ca va... aller..."

Il était passé a un gris crayeux, un peu inquiet finalement de voir une quelconque sanie commencer a couler des plaies

Entreri lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts.

"- Non tu ne vas pas bien Jarlaxle...

Le drow commençait à claquer des dents.

C'était bien la première fois qu'un simple coup de fouet de prêtresse le terrassait a ce point:

Lorsqu'il vit que les vaisseaux sanguins infectés commençaient à remonter vers l'aisselle, il finit par hocher la tête.

"- Va e chercher s'il te plait...

Si le poison atteignait le cœur...

De plus en plus inquiet, Entreri l'embrassa doucement.

"- Je reviens vite..." lui souffla-t-il avant de quitter le lit et filer dans les couloirs.


	29. Chapter 29

Sa première pensée fut de toquer à la porte la plus proche de celle du bureau de Jarlaxle dans l'espoir de tomber dans le bureau du thaumaturge.

Avec des mots maladroits il lui expliqua sommairement le problème.

Le télépathe l'observa un moment, durant lequel l'assassin perdit rapidement patience, mais finalement, Kimmuriel finit par se lever et le suivre.

Ils arrivèrent au chevet du chef mercenaire. Entreri le premier.

"- Jarlaxle...?" Il lui caressa doucement le front, sans se soucier du second drow de la pièce qui haussa un sourcil fasse au geste, ouvertement tendre. "Jarlaxle, Kimmuriel est arrivé...

Le chef mercenaire chercha à se redresser et à paraître en meilleur état qu'il n'était mais le pus coulant sur son bras, ses yeux brillant, la sueur graisseuse qui lui cillait au front et son teint crayeux n'aidait pas trop.

"- Ca va aller, Artemis..." Coassa le drow, surprit par sa propre voix.

"- D'évidence non..." le gourmanda l'assassin.

Il quitta sa place et vint s'asseoir de l'autre coté du lit, laissant sa place à Kimmuriel qui la prit aussitôt.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour avoir des soupçons.

"- Un prêtresse?" demanda-t-il en drow.

Jarlaxle hocha la tête

"- Une petite salope qui a voulu me voler mon humain !" Cracha le chef mercenaire, scandalisé.

Un peu assommé par la fièvre, il chercha la main de l'humain et la serra dans le sienne quand il l'eut trouvé.

Il se calma un peu dès qu'il la toucha et se détendit quelque peu.

"- La douleur est assez forte…et la nausée... pressente.." expliqua le chef mercenaire alors que les veines se contractaient a présent jusqu'a l'épaule

"- Hmmm..." Le thaumaturge observa la blessure et effleura les plaies. "Je dois avoir ce qu'il faut dans mes quartiers.

Sans plus un mot, il quitta les appartements de Jarlaxle, et ouvrit une porte dimensionnelle dans le couloir pour arriver devant les siens. Il entra, prit rapidement ce dont il avait besoin, puis reprit le chemin inverse pour regagner le chevet de son patron.

Il déboucha une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide translucide, et aussi fluide que de l'eau, et fit signe à Entreri.

Celui ci aida aussitôt Jarlaxle à se redresser, et Kimmuriel lui présenta la fiole.

"- Un contre poison.

Jarlaxle se laissa aider par son assassin et avala le liquide avec empressement.

Aussitôt, il sentit la douleur diminuer quelque peu.

Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya davantage sur Entreri.

Les plaies se remirent à saigner plus fort, chassant le poison

"- Il faudra penser les plaies.

"- Je m'en charge." intervint l'assassin.

"- Bien. Voici." Kimmuriel lui tendit un petit pot en terre. "Un onguent à appliquer pour éviter l'infection.

Entreri eut un signe de tête.

"- Merci.

Kimmuriel se leva et laissa l'humain et son employeur seuls.

En sortant, il saisit pourtant du coin de l'oeil quelque chose qui l'interpella.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'attarder ainsi, que si Jarlaxle le voulait il pourrait le faire tuer pour ça mais...

Entreri avait été cherche de quoi faire un pansement. A présent, il le maintenait assis, callé contre torse, pendant qu'il pansait ses plaies à l'épaule. Pendant l'opération, il se montrait plus attentif et plus prévenant que jamais.

Il lui murmurait parfois quelques mots à l'oreille avant de planter un baiser dans son cou ou sur sa nuque...

Soudain, le thaumaturge se secoua et se détacha de la scène. Il referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui et retourna directement à ses appartements.

Il réfléchissait trop depuis le retour de ce maudit humain...

Le soulagement coulant dans ses veines a peu près comme le contre poison que Kimmuriel lui avait donné, Jarlaxle soupirait doucement.

"- Lloth que ça fait du bien…

La douleur partait lentement et le torse d'Entreri dans son dos apaisait sa peau brûlante.

"- Ca va déjà mieux mon Entreri... merci...

L'assassin grimaça.

"- Je n'aime pas que tu m'appelles comme ça..." marmonna-t-il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la nuque. "Veux-tu toujours un massage ou...juste..." Il l'entoura de ses bras, tendrement, et l'embrassa encore. "Ou juste rester comme ça?

Etrangement, demander à l'elfe noir s'il voulait un câlin lui semblait encore trop étrange pour qu'il s'y résolve. Mais avec un peu de temps peut être...

"- Comment veux tu que je t'appelle alors mon assassin ???" Il se laissa couler un peu plus dans les bras de l'humain "Et un massage me ferait du bien si tu es d'accord..." Il grimaça. "Ca aidera les muscles à expulser le poison.

Dans la salle d'arme, Berg'inyon était enfin parvenu a chasser ses élèves dans leur dortoir.

Il en avait prélevé le jeune incapable de tenir son arme par le bon bout et le conduisait à Kimmuriel.

Il toqua à la porte du Thaumaturge.

"- Kimmuriel ???

Le télépathe quitta son bureau personnel et vint ouvrir, la tête encore pleine de la scène qu'il avait épiée malgré lui.

"- Oui?

Le maître d'arme poussa le gamin en avant

"- Peux tu lui trouver un professeur ?"

Le regard froid, il jeta un regard au thaumaturge.

Hésitant, il tint sa langue.

"- Il faudra que je te parle aussi."

"- Bien.

Il observa le jeune drow des pieds à la tête.

Il n'était pas certain des capacités du gamin, et il lui faudrait lui faire passer quelques tests, savoir si ses capacités seraient de l'ordre des siennes ou de celles de Rai'Guy...

"- Présente toi à mon bureau demain matin, en milieu de matinée. Nous verrons quelles sont tes capacités."

Il allait pour le renvoyer mais revint sur sa décision. Il alla jusqu'à une bibliothèque et prit un lourd volume qu'il tendit à la jeune recrue.

"- Essaye de lire ceci. Pas en entier, mais lis en au moins une cinquantaine de pages. Et dis moi demain ce que tu en auras compris.

Boudeur, le gamin hocha la tête puis se retira.

Il n'avait aucune envie de finir mage lui !!!

Pestant, il retourna dans son dortoir.

Berg'inyon resta lui.

Immobile, il observa un long moment Kimmuriel.

Dire quelque chose pourrait être mal pris mais...

"- tu a l'air perplexe...

C'était suffisamment neutre pour que le thaumaturge le prenne comme il voulait et sur le sujet qu'il souhaitait...

Kimmuriel resta un instant surpris face aux propos du maître d'armes.  
Depuis quand un drow s'inquiétait-il pour ses semblables? Même si le dit semblable était un partenaire régulier de coucherie...

"- Ce n'est je...réfléchissais simplement." Il resta un moment silencieux. "Mais tu voulais me parler je crois?

Le maître d'arme recula mentalement d'un pas.  
Il n'avait pas à...fraterniser ainsi avec le thaumaturge.  
Il n'était qu'un camarade de cul après tout. 

"- Rien...Juste...Je voulais être sur que tu t'occuperais bien du petit, c'est tout... 

Il savait qu'il bégayait presque dans son effort de rester imperturbable.  
Il haussa les épaules. 

"- Ca n'a pas d'importance. Tu semblais troublé depuis hier, c'est tout.

"- Oh...Et bien sois rassuré: il sera entre de bonnes mains...

Berg'inyon hocha la tête.  
Il aurait du partir, retourner a ses propres appartements, mais il n'avait pas envie...  
L'heure de dîner allait bientôt sonner et comme ils devaient se voir pour...  
Il piétina d'un pied sur l'autre, incapable de s'en aller.  
Les quelques effleurements du mage sur sa personnes quelques heures plutôt lui avaient déjà donné faim et...non, pas faim... enfin... pas une faim comme d'habitude.  
Il secoua la tête, en colère contre lui même.  
Si le thaumaturge ne le jetait pas dehors...

Guère plus à l'aise que son compère, Kimmuriel resta tout aussi silencieux de longues minutes. L'heure du dîner approchait et ils devaient se voir et...

"- Préfères-tu...dîner ici? Puisque tu es là...

Le maître d'arme hocha la tête sans même prendre le temps de répondre. 

"- Si tu veux bien..." 

Il resta immobile, mal à l'aise.  
Devait-il se mettre un minimum à l'aise ? Faire quelque chose ???  
Il bougea enfin et ferma la porte restée ouverte après le départ de l'adolescent.  
Un frisson le parcourut.  
Se jeter sur le thaumaturge et le besogner sauvagement ne le faisait pas.  
Pas sans l'avoir désarmé avant en tout cas...

Le thaumaturge resta un instant immobile avant de pousser la porte menant à sa chambre.  
Il offrit un regard appuyé au maître d'armes, l'invitant à le suivre, puis passa la porte. Il fit un geste vers deux canapés et un fauteuil installés autour d'une table basse.

"- Installe toi je vais préparer quelque chose.

Le maître d'arme prit le temps d'ôter ses bottes et de poser ses épées, gardant juste ses dagues.  
C'était accepter de fait l'invitation du télépathe et montrer un minimum de "confiance" si tant est qu'un drow puisse avoir confiance dans un de ses congénères...  
Il franchit le seuil qui le séparait de la chambre et un sourire froid lui monta aux lèvres.  
Ses orteils s'enfonçaient dans les épais tapis étalés sur le sol, lui envoyant de petits frissons dans le dos.  
Avec une décontraction qu'il était loin de ressentir, il s'assit sur un des canapés.  
Les choses n'étaient pas comme d'habitude.  
Ordinairement, il venait, ou Kimmuriel venait chez lui, ils se sautaient dessus, faisaient leur affaire puis se séparaient, sans un mot ou quasiment.  
Là, ce n'était pas normal...  
Ils n'avaient jamais dînés ensemble, jamais échangé plus que quatre mots...  
Et pourtant, il était curieux de savoir comment les choses allaient se faire...

Peu après, Kimmuriel revint, portant un grand plateau de bois caché par différents plats. Des mets chauds ou froids, mais prêt rapidement, et suffisamment nourrissants pour un guerrier et un télépathe. Sous son bras, une bouteille d'un vin léger de la surface prête à être débouchée.  
Les choses étaient étranges, mais le télépathe essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Dans le pire des cas, Berg'inyon rentrerait chez lui après le dîner et...il serait toujours temps de lui rendre visite dans la nuit...

Le maître d'arme se leva pour débarrasser le thaumaturge.  
Ce n'était pas sans ses habitudes mais ça semblait être... la bonne chose à faire.  
Il l'aida a installer les plats sur la table puis déboucha la bouteille d'un coup de dague puis servit.  
Contrairement à ses habitudes, il n'attendit pas que le télépathe boive le premier et but une gorgée de vin.  
Dès qu'il sentit l'alcool sur sa langue, il s'immobilisa.  
Qu'est ce qui lui prenait ???  
Il avala le liquide.  
Si Kimmuriel avait décidé de l'empoisonner c'était de doute façon trop tard...  
Les sourcils froncés, il attrapa un petit morceau de viande sur le bout de sa dague et le croqua.  
Il se sentait d'humeur trompe la mort ce soir...

Pris à contre pied, Kimmuriel resta interdit devant la désinvolture de Berg'inyon.  
Certes, il ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de se débarrasser du maître d'armes - excellent dans sa discipline, et dans d'autres domaines - mais tout de même, ils restaient des drow. Un peu de prudence, aussi minimale soit-elle, était **toujours** de rigueur...  
Revenant de sa surprise, il prit finalement place dans le canapé faisant face à celui où était installé son ôte. Il se servit à son tour, observant Berg'inyon du coin de l'oeil.  
Tout ceci sortait trop de leurs habitudes...

Le maître d'arme grignotait.  
D'apparence décontractée, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.  
Il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
Le silence entre eux l'oppressait de plus en plus et...  
Sans réfléchir, il se leva, franchit les trois mètres qui les séparait et prit ses lèvres en un baiser presque violent.  
Aussitôt, il se raidit.  
Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui passait par la tête ce soir...Jamais il n'avait embrassé le télépathe... jamais il n'avait embrassé quiconque d'ailleurs...Mais faire marche arrière aurait été admettre son erreur.  
Aussi, passa-t-il sa main sous la tunique du mage.  
C'était une bonne diversion...  
originale certes mais...ils n'en étaient plus à ça prêt...

Surpris, une fois de plus, Kimmuriel se laissa faire pourtant, et alla même jusqu'à répondre au baiser.  
Après tout, selon leur accord tacite, le visiteur prenait la main haute, le visité laissait la main basse, et tout était très bien ainsi. Puisqu'il avait invité Berg'inyon à rester ce soir...

Un peu étonné du manque de réaction violente du thaumaturge, le maître d'arme poussa néanmoins son avantage.  
Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour ôter sa tunique à Kimmuriel et se débarrasser de sa propre cote de maille.  
Lorsque leurs torses se touchèrent, il avala violement son air.  
Le contact de leur peau leur parut plus brûlant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.  
Sans réfléchir, il posa sa main sur le torse de son camarade de coucherie.  
Sa peau lui paru étrangement douce sur sa paume et il se surprit a l'effleurer doucement, presque tendrement.  
Il approfondit leur baiser, meurtrissant un peu plus ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps avant de s'asseoir sur ses genoux, a califourchon.

Abandonnant doucement toute raison, même contre la prudence la plus élémentaire, le télépathe cédait peu à peu à ses envies lui aussi et se surpris à embrasser le maître d'armes tout aussi violemment.  
Il se laissa aller dans le canapé et laissa glisser ses mains sur le dos de son compère, remontant doucement le long des muscles tendus roulant sous la peau fine... Et elle était douce, la peau de Berg'inyon, comme une soie fine et bien travaillée, mais ne même temps chaude et vivante...  
Si loin de toutes leurs vieilles habitudes...

Berg'inyon repoussa brutalement Kimmuriel.  
Haletant, les joues rosies par le désir, il fixait le thaumaturge avec un mélange d'étonnement et de colère dans les yeux.  
Il l'attrapa par la gorge.  
Ou tout au moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu faire.  
Il posa simplement sa paume dessus et ne serra même pas. 

"- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ??"' Siffla-t-il furieux. 

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il reprit ses lèvres avec violence, jouant de sa main libre sur le torse parfait de son camarade à vouloir lui arracher un son, n'importe lequel.

Un peu dérouté par l'éclat du maître d'armes, Kimmuriel ne pensait pourtant déjà plus à sa réponse, trop occupé à lui rendre son baiser presque violent...  
Jamais ils ne s'étaient comportés comme ça et lui aussi aurait pu lui poser la même question: que lui avait-il fait pour qu'il réagisse ainsi??  
Même son lui était le télépathe ici...un quelconque artéfact magique n'était pas impossible...

Berg'inyon finit par parvenir a s'arracher au télépathe.  
Les jambes tremblantes, il essuya une goutte de sang perlant à ses lèvres. 

"- Kimmuriel bon sang..." 

Son corps frémissait de désir, enflammé par les simples caresses prodiguées par le thaumaturge... comme si son organisme lui même hurlait son besoin d'avoir plus que de la simple baise.  
Les derniers vêtements du maître d'arme tombèrent au sol avant qu'il n'arrache presque ceux de Kimmuriel.  
Il reprit sa place sur ses genoux.  
Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque leurs membres se touchèrent.  
Les yeux clos, il refusa d'essayer de comprendre plus avant.  
Mêle si de la magie était a l'oeuvre, c'était trop bon...trop différent, pour qu'il cherche a comprendre davantage.

Etouffant un gémissement dans un nouveau baiser, le télépathe avait de longtemps refusé d'essayer de comprendre.  
Toutes ces sensations étaient trop nouvelles et trop agréables pour qu'il n'en profite pas. Quoiqu'il puisse ne dire, il restait un elfe malgré tout, hédoniste jusqu'au bout des cheveux...  
En même temps que cette pensée furtive traversait son esprit, il laissa ses mains terminer leur chemin dans les longs cheveux de neige de son partenaire et rapidement, défit le lien qui les retenait en demi queue de cheval...  
Un instant il resta interdit: Berg'inyon était encore plus désirable ainsi...  
Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps pourtant et reprit violemment ses lèvres en même temps qu'un mouvement de hanche lui échappait, initiant un nouveau gémissement quand leurs membres se touchèrent plus.  
Lloth que c'était bon!

Le maître d'arme quitta les genoux du télépathe.  
Presque avec gentillesse, il l'allongea sur le canapé et s'allongea près de lui.  
Contrairement à ses habitudes, il n'écarta pas ses jambes pour le posséder crûment.  
Collé a lui, ses bras noué autours de son torse, il lui caressait le dos du bout des doigts pendant que ses lèvres quittaient les siennes et glissaient sur son cou et sa gorge.  
De petits coups de dents marquaient de temps en temps la peau du mage de petites marques légèrement rougies.  
Ses reins se mouvaient sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, lui envoyant de long frisson de plaisir le long des reins.  
Jamais jusqu'à présent il n'avait ressentit de pareilles sensations.  
S'ils continuaient ainsi...

Totalement possédé par toutes les sensations qui affluaient, Kimmuriel ne pouvait que subir et fondre sous les assauts du maître d'armes...  
Jamais il ne l'avait touché ainsi, jamais ils ne s'étaient comportés ainsi, mais par tous les enfers, ça n'avait jamais été aussi bon! Les baisers de Berg'inyon enflammaient un à un ses nerfs, le laissant le souffle plus court et l'esprit un peu plus englué dans le plaisir, son désir toujours plus fort...  
Si le guerrier ne faisait pas quelque chose très vite, il risquait bien de ne pas pouvoir se retenir bien longtemps...

Prenant sur lui sans savoir comment, le maître d'arme se glissa entre les cuisses du thaumaturge.  
Il ne le renversa pas sur le dos mais resta sur le flanc, l'attirant a lui en même temps qu'il se glissait entre ses jambes.  
Avec autant de lenteur qu'il y mettait d'habitude de violence et d'indifférence, il le posséda gentiment.  
Le souffle court, les yeux clos et les doigts crispés dans les cheveux longs du télépathe, il donna un petit coup de rein.  
Un petit sanglot étouffé lui échappa.  
Jamais une étreinte ne lui avait parus aussi bonne.

Tremblant entre les bras du maître d'armes, le télépathe se mordait violemment la lèvre pour na pas gémir et supplier.  
D'abord parce qu'un drow ne gémissait pas et ensuite parce qu'un Kimmuriel ne suppliait pas un Berg'inyon de le prendre. Ca ne faisait pas.  
Pourtant, il colla autant qu'il le put son torse à celui de son partenaire et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Rapidement il se mit à agacer la peau qu'il trouva là du bout des dents sans pouvoir retenir quelques petits cris étouffés, pas plus que ses légers mouvements de hanches.  
Jamais rien entre eux n'avait été aussi bon.  
Ni entre eux ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs...

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, le maître d'arme se mit en mouvement.  
Gêné par leur position inhabituelle, il était incapable de besogner Kimmuriel comme il l'aurait fait normalement.  
Lentement, il le posséda a long mouvements de hanche, se retirant presque avant de le prendre a nouveau, remplaçant la violence de ses assauts par une douceur bien peu dans ses habitudes.  
En même temps, il lui dévorait la gorge et le coup, prenant parfois ses lèvres en un baiser douloureux.  
Un instant, il cessa ses baisers.  
Kimmuriel avait l'air tellement abandonné dans ses bras...Presque... presque en l'attente de quelque chose...  
Hésitant, et puisque de toute façon ils n'en étaient pas a une nouveauté de plus, il glissa sa main entre leurs ventre serré et effleura le membre du télépathe du bout des doigts.

Kimmuriel hoqueta et cambra soudainement les reins sous l'attention inattendue et lâcha un petit cri.

"- Be...Berg'i...nyon...

Le maître d'armes fronça les sourcils.  
La réaction du mage lui semblait excessive mais...  
Il n'en réitéra pas moins la caresse, l'appuyant un peu plus et prenant de rythme de ses coups de reins.  
Il commençait à se sentir vraiment a l'étroit entre les cuisses de son camarade et eut toutes les peines du monde a ne pas le forcer à reprendre leurs positions normales

Avant longtemps, la jambe libre de Kimmuriel venait s'accrocher à la hanche du maître d'armes, et lui enfouissait son visage dans son cou pour mieux camoufler ses petits cris de plaisir. Rien n'avait jamais été aussi bon et depuis longtemps, il avait abdiqué toute raison au profit, plus simple, du plaisir pur et simple que lui donnait Berg'inyon...  
Lloth c'était si bon!!

Le maître d'arme mordit cruellement le cou du thaumaturge en prenant brutalement son plaisir.  
Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à la violence de son plaisir et lâcha un grand cri du fond de gorge.  
Haletant, il resserra sa prise sur le membre de Kimmuriel.  
Il ne voulait pas sombrer seul

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.  
Sous la violence du coup de dents, le thaumaturge prit lui aussi son plaisir, laissant filer un dernier cri rauque.  
Le souffle court, il se laissa aller dans les bras du maître d'armes, incapable de bouger.  
S'il ne l'avait pas vécu lui même, jamais il n'aurait pu croire que tant de plaisir d'un acte aussi simple pouvait être envisageable...

Epuisé, Berg'inyon serra contre lui le télépathe.  
Ce n'était pas un geste tendre ni de remerciement... enfin, il espérait que ce ne serait pas prit comme ça.  
Simplement, il ne se sentait pas capable de lâcher Kimmuriel tout de suite.  
Le plaisir qu'ils avaient partagé était si fort...  
Les mains tremblantes, il nettoya sa main souillé à petits coups de langue avant de s'abattre sur le canapé, incapable de rester plus longtemps lucide.  
Le geste signerait possiblement son arrête de mort, mais il n'avait même plus la force de partir.  
Les coeur battant a tout rompre, il se rencogna contre son aîné et ferma les yeux.  
Il ne dormirait pas...  
juste qu'il voulait reposer ses yeux...

Pas plus en état de réagir que son amant, Kimmuriel soupira lourdement, et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.  
Pas qu'il recherchait chaleur, protection, ni même un peu de tendresse, pas du tout! Mais...comme son incapacité à garder les yeux ouverts signerait probablement son arrêt de mort...  
Tant pis.

Sentant le mage se serrer contre lui, Berg'inyon frissonna.  
Mettant son frisson sur le compte du froid et certainement pas du plaisir de le garder contre lui, il chercha à tâtons sa cape et la tira sur leurs épaules.  
Les yeux toujours clos, il enfouit son visage dans le cou du thaumaturge et s'endormit.


	30. Chapter 30

A plusieurs couloirs de là, dans la chambre de Jarlaxle, Entreri mêlait essais de massage et caresse sur son drow personnel.  
Il n'était pas un professionnel, il n'avait même jamais appris, mais peu importait. Il essayait de faire au mieux pour détendre et apaiser son elfe à lui...

Les yeux clos, Jarlaxle profitait avec un plaisir non dissimulé.  
Les mains d'Entreri sur ses muscles lui faisaient un bien fou.  
Il sentait lentement le poison quitter ses muscles et refluer en même temps que la douleur.  
Il faudrait qu'il change le bandage avant longtemps mais pour l'instant, il se contentait de se sentir bien et surtout en sécurité entre les mains de son amant.

Appliqué, Entreri en laissait presque un petit bout de langue au coin de ses lèvres.

"- C'est...c'est efficace?" finit-il tout de même par demander dubitatif.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il était là, à califourchon sur le haut de ses cuisses à lui prodiguer un semblant de massage agrémenté de caresses mais il n'avait aucune réaction, qu'elle soit en hurlement de douleur ou en ronronnement contents...

Le drow hocha la tête.

"- Oui, merci. C'est juste légèrement chaud à présent... je ne sais pas ou elle avait été mettre son fouet mais cette salope ne m'avait pas raté!" Il renifla et se redressa. "Aller, fait ton office mon ami !! Couds !  
"- Je te préviens je n'ai jamais été un brodeur émérite!" lança l'assassin alors même qu'il s'apprêtait à piquer.

Le drow eut un sourire tendre.

"- Tu as peur de me faire mal ???

"- Non, juste de faire points de travers...

Sa voix s'était réduite à un murmure te il marmonnait à présent, tout entier concentré sur ses points.  
Il ne voulait pas laisser de vilaines cicatrices à son elfe quand même!

Le drow se raidit un peu sous la douleur de l'aiguille mais se laissa faire.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui faisait des points, loin de la.  
Mais ça n'avait jamais été sa méthode préférée pour passer son temps.

"- Tu t'en tire très bien." Rassura le mercenaire, les dents serrées.

"- Si tu ne bouges pas et que tu es sage tu auras droit à un câlin après..." marmonna encore Entreri en attaquant un second point.

Il ne se rendait absolument pas compte de ce qu'il racontait, sinon, ses joues auraient pris une belle couleur coquelicot, et il se serait mit à ronchonner pour cacher sa gêne.

Le drow frémit d'anticipation, instantanément prêt.

"- Ho ???? Hé bien hé bien..."

Il s'immobilisa de son mieux, bien décidé à le gagner ce câlin...

Tout à ses soins, l'assassin ne prêta pas attention à l'état de son patient, et continua ses points avec la plus grande attention.  
Bientôt, il mettait fin au dernier point.  
Il posa un bandage propre dessus, qu'il agrémenta d'une jolie boucle, et sans y penser, l'effleura de ses lèvres.

"- Te voilà soigné maintenant..." souffla-t-il tout content de voir enfin son elfe hors de danger.

Immédiatement, le drow se bouina contre lui; tout câlin et tout demandeur.

"- J'ai droit à mon câlin maintenant ???? 

Entre la douleur, l'adrénaline et la peur qu'il avait eut pour son humain, il était encore plus motivé que d'habitude... et se connaissant, il savait qu'il le serait sans doute jusqu'a ce que son humain soit vraiment a lui.

Un peu gêné en se rendant compte de l'état de motivation de son elfe, l'assassin resta immobile un moment avant de l'enlacer finalement.

"- Je...si tu veux mais...tu es blessé et tes points sont tout juste fait...

Le drow se bouina plus étroitement contre l'humain.

"- S'il te plait..."

Il était plus qu'émoustillé a présent et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que l'humain le prenne, là, de suite, sur les couvertures.  
Il savait que c'était le contre coup de sa blessure mais n'en avait cure.

"- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal Jarlaxle...

Le drow se sentit fondre.

"- Tu ne me feras pas de mal, mon assassin... de toute façon, si je ne le sens pas bien, je te le dirais...d'accord ?

"- Je te connais Jarlaxle...Quand tu es..." Il effleura son membre du bout des doigts, "tu es prêt à tout pour obtenir ce que tu veux...

Le drow gémit. 

"- Je te promets que je te dirais si je ne me sent pas bien..." Il gémit un peu, presque suppliant. "S'il te plait !!! 

Les yeux du mercenaire brillaient d'une faim intense que seul son humain pourrait assouvir.

Entreri réfléchit un moment mais finalement lâcha un petit soupir alors qu'il prenait le membre de l'elfe au creux de sa paume pour le caresser lentement.  
Il posa ses lèvre sur les siennes, et l'embrassa doucement avant susurrer.

"- ...tu finiras par avoir ma peau, Jarlaxle Baenre...

Le drow se gémit doucement et ferma les yeux.  
Il posa a son tour sa main sur l'entre jambe de l'humain.  
Sa faim croissait à chaque seconde qui passait. 

"- S'il te plait..." lui ronronna-t-il a l'oreille. "S'il te plait..." 

Il voulait que son humain de fasse sien maintenant, tout de suite.

Entreri l'embrassa encore, un peu moins calmement cette fois.

"- Shhhht...ne sois pas si pressé mon petit elfe...

Il accentua ses caresses sur son membre et se mit à dévorer sa bouche, prit lui aussi peu à peu par les envies de son amant...

Le drow se mit à gémir doucement  
Machinalement, il écarta les cuisses, affamé.

"- Artemis... s'il te plait... je veux... toi... tout de suite...

"- M-même si...si je le voulais...je suis encore...vêtu de pied...en...cape..." parvint à articuler l'assassin entre ses baisers et ses caresses.

Il avait a peine eut le temps de dire ça que Jarlaxle le repoussait presque violement et le défaisait de ses vêtements avec une motivation toute hormonale avant de virer ses propres pantalons.

"- Plus maintenant...

Avec un sourire indulgent, Entreri l'attira contre lui et gémit doucement quand leurs membres se touchèrent. C'était encore comme ça qu'il risquait le moins de blesser son drow: si lui menait les choses, il irait à son rythme, et il serait toujours temps de le modérer dans ses ardeurs...

Le drow l'embrassa a pleine bouche ouis se bouina contre lui.

"- Mon assassin..."

Il lui effleura le torse du bout des doigts.  
Finalement, laisser faire son humain était peut-être la meilleure des façons de procéder.

"- Oui mon petit elfe?

Le drow se tortilla un peu, cherchant à s'allonger sur le ventre.

"- S'il te plait...

"- Non mon elfe non..." L'assassin attira Jarlaxle dans ses bras et s'installa sur le dos, son amant installé sur lui. "Va à ton rythme. Pour ne pas te blesser. S'il te plait?

Le drow se retint de dire que s'il voulait aller son rythme, il devait le prendre à la seconde.  
Il se contenta de faire la moue avant de s'installer plus confortablement. 

"- Alors prépare moi s'il te plait...

En guise de réponse, l'assassin prit les lèvres de son elfe avec fougue pendant qu'il insinuait un premier doigt en lui.

Le drow lâcha un cri de plaisir et s'empala plus fort sur les doigts de son amant.  
Les yeux clos, le visage enfouis dans le cou de son amant, il ronronnait sans fin, murmurant doucement

"- silteplaitsilteplait...

"- Juste encore un peu...attends juste encore un peu mon petit elfe...

Le drow geignait a présent sans pouvoir se retenir.  
Il avait tellement faim... et son humain prenait tellement son temps...

"- Juste encore un peu...attends juste encore un peu mon petit elfe...

Le drow geignait à présent sans pouvoir se retenir.  
Il avait tellement faim... et son humain prenait tellement son temps...

Entreri ajouta un troisième doigt et accentua ses mouvements de va-et-vient, soucieux de ne pas blesser son elfe.  
C'était sa principale angoisse: blesser Jarlaxle, quelle que soit la façon ou les circonstances. Si jamais une chose pareille venait à se produire, il ne se pardonnerait probablement jamais...

"- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal mon petit elfe...

Le drow était trop partit pour répondre encore de manière cohérente.  
Geignant sans fin, donnant des hanches et les cuisses largement écartées, il suppliait pour que son assassin, le fasse sien.

Entreri retira doucement ses doigts et vint glisser ses mains sur les hanches du mercenaire.  
Il le guida vers son membre, le souffle court.

"- Fais-toi plaisir mon elfe...fais toi plaisir...

Les jambes un peu tremblantes, Jarlaxle se tortilla sur le ventre d'Entreri jusqu'a parvenir à s'empaler sur lui.  
Un long gémissement de plaisir lui échappa.  
Les yeux clos, les dos cambré, il resta immobile une longue minute avant de serrer et desserrer ses muscles autour de l'humain.  
Plus le temps passait et plus il aimait le sentir en lui.  
Entreri avait une façon bien a lui d'être tendre. Une façon qu'aucun de ses amants avant lui n'avait eut.  
Frémissant, il se mit enfin en mouvement.  
Lentement, il commença de long mouvements de va et viens sur le membre dressé.  
Un mince sourire lui monta aux lèvres.  
C'était bon. Tout simplement.

Les yeux mi clos, l'assassin guettait la moindre expression de son elfe, prêt à le faire cesser à la seconde s'il apercevait le moindre signe d'inconfort...  
Le souffle court, il ne tarda pas à laisser filer quelques gémissements lui aussi, peu à peu emporté par le plaisir que lui donnait l'elfe noir. C'était si bon!  
Et à voir Jarlaxle il était loin d'être le seul à y prendre plaisir...  
Sans même qu'il y pense, une de ses mains quitta ses hanches pour venir se poser sur son membre et il lui donna quelques caresses lentes, suivant le rythme de ses allées et venues. Il aimait plus que tout voir son alfe prendre du plaisir...

Le souffle une seconde coupé par l'effronterie de son assassin, Jarlaxle se figea.  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'humain ai prit cette initiative.  
Pourtant, ravi au dernier degré, il arqua plus fort les reins, cherchant machinalement à intensifier la caresse de sa main sur lui.  
Les mains appuyées sur les cuisses d'Entreri pour garder un minimum d'équilibre, il ne cherchait même plus a maintenir un minimum de contrôle sur sa voix.  
Criant son plaisir, il savait qu'il aurait la voix rauque et douloureuse après, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance

Encouragé et de plus ne plus émoustillé par les manifestations de plaisir de son drow personnel, l'assassin suivit peu à peu son rythme, venant à sa rencontre, serrant plus fort sa main sur son membre, donnant plus de caresses pour m'entendre encore  
C'était tellement bon de le voir ainsi, de le sentir autour de lui!!

De plus en plus perdu dans le plaisir que lui procurait l'humain, Jarlaxle prit son plaisir d'un coup.  
Pourtant, loin d'être rassasié, il n'en continua pas moins a chevaucher Entreri avec vigueur, presque violence quelque part.  
Le plaisir qu'il prenait a son étreinte renvoyait toutes les autres a l'insignifiance.

Le souffle court, haletant, Entreri ne tarda pas à suivre l'elfe en sentant ses muscles jouer plus fort autour de lui.  
Sur un dernier cri qu'il ne chercha pas à cacher ni à étouffer, il se libéra en lui, cambrant les reins et le pénétrant plus encore, pour finalement retomber essoufflé sur le lit.

Jarlaxle s'immobilisa progressivement.  
Tremblant de la tête au pied, il se retira lentement puis se laissa tomber contre lui.  
Il chercha son épaule, se bouina contre lui et resta là, immobile et haletant, plus assouvit que jamais.

Aussitôt Entreri referma ses bras sur lui et déposa un baiser tendre sur sa tempe.  
Il laisse glisser ses doigts sur son dos en une caresse douce et apaisante, pendant qu'il reprenait lui aussi son souffle…

"- Tout va bien mon petit elfe?

Jarlaxle hocha la tête.  
Il était trempé de sueur, il se sentait plus moue que de la guimauve fraîche, avait mal au muscle tellement il avait prit de plaisir, mais était bien...  
Mieux qu'il n'avait jamais été avec quiconque.  
Sans réfléchir, il se roula en boule contre l'humain, se serrant davantage dans ses bras. 

"- Jamais été mieux...Mon assassin..." Souffla-t-il doucement.

"- Alors c'est très bien..." répondit l'humain sur le même ton.

Il chercha une couverture du bout des doigts et la tira sur eux - surtout sur son elfe - avant de soupirer lourdement.  
Il était bien là, très bien même.  
Il bailla lourdement, et ferma les yeux...

Bouiné contre son humain, Jarlaxle bailla à son tour.  
Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil.  
Juste avant de s'endormir, une dernière pensée cohérente le traversa.  
Entreri était mauvais pour lui...  
Mauvais et dangereux...

Loin de ces considérations, Entreri s'endormit un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, voir Jarlaxle se donner ainsi le rassurait sur le plaisir que l'on pouvait ressentir en étant à cette place, et non pas de douleur et d'humiliation.  
Il eut un long soupir et se rencogna un peu plus contre le drow.  
Il était bien avec lui.


	31. Chapter 31

Berg'inyon ouvrit les yeux.  
Un instant, il resta désorienté.  
Il avait dormit d'un vrai sommeil, pourtant il n'était pas dans sa chambre.  
Pire que tout, il n'était pas seul.  
Dans ses bras, Kimmuriel dormait aussi.  
Lentement, pour ne pas le réveiller, il chercha à quitter le lit mais s'immobilisa aussitôt.  
Il ne s'était pas retiré de son partenaire de sommier avant de s'endormir et son membre restait planté en le télépathe, reprenant doucement vie a cause de ses mouvements.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
Il pouvait se retirer brutalement, prendre ses vêtements et partir.  
Pourtant, il n'en fit rien.  
Les deux hommes n'étaient liés que par le plaisir qu'ils tiraient l'un de l'autre.  
Et s'il le blessait...  
Il grinça des dents.  
Il ne voulait pas perdre le meilleur amant qu'il a eut depuis longtemps, sans compter que s'il était a sa place, il n'apprécierait que peu de se faire déchirer le fondement au réveil parce que son étalon avait été encore moins soigneux que d'habitude.  
Lentement, aussi doucement que possible, ils e retira de lui.  
Une fois libéré, il quitta le lit.  
Ce n'était guère confortable de dormir sur un canapé, juste couvert par une cape...  
Sans cesser une seconde de pester a voix basse, il souleva Kimmuriel dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'a son lit.  
Il ouvrit les draps, le posa, referma les draps puis hésita.  
Il était fatigué.  
Très...  
Et le lit était accueillant...  
Certes, un drow potentiellement très dangereux y dormait déjà mais...  
Il avait sommeil et sa chambre était loin et... et ...et son lit n'était pas aussi chaud que celui la, il n'y avait personne dedans pour lui servir de bouillotte et...  
Et il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de décider quand ils se reverraient...  
Aussi, fermant les yeux sur l'hypocrisie de son raisonnement, il se glissa sous les draps près du thaumaturge et le repris dans ses bras.  
Là, il n'avait pas froid.  
Et ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait bougé en dormant et prit le télépathe comme in oreiller…

Réveillé depuis les premiers mouvements du maître d'armes, Kimmuriel n'en avait pas moins gardé l'apparence du sommeil.  
D'abord étonné par l'attention qu'il lui avait porté en se retirant, puis par son geste, il se retrouvait à présent perplexe face à ce qui se présentait à lui.  
Berg'inyon Baenre, blotti contre lui, la tête sur son épaule, les bras enserrés autour de sa taille...  
La position était étrangement intime et plus encore à présent qu'ils étaient dans son lit, et s'il avait presque cru une seconde que le jeune Baenre allait chercher à mettre fin à ses jours pour une obscure raison, il était maintenant presque plus effrayé.  
Pourtant...  
Il devait reconnaître que c'était agréable, bon même, d'être comme ça, au calme, et au chaud sous la couverture comme dans les bras de Berg'inyon...  
Après une courte hésitation, il se laissa aller dans les oreillers, et laissa un fin sourire s'inscrire sur ses traits.  
Dormir encore un peu ne pourrait plus vraiment faire de ml, au point om il en était...

Berg'inyon resta immobile.  
Kimmuriel s'était un peu raidit quand il s'était éloigné.  
A présent, il avait l'impression que le thaumaturge avait froid…  
Hors, il n'y avait jamais de feu dans les chambres a Menzoberranzan... et les couvertures pouvaient ne plus suffire des fois...Sans compter que le télépathe était le seconde Jarlaxle et que ce dernier n'apprécierait que très moyennement d'avoir son lieutenant malade comme un rothe sur les bras. Aussi, sacrifiant a la survie de Bregan D'Aerthe, il reprit le mage dans ses bras et se recolla a lui.  
C'était une excuse valide...  
non ?

Le coeur battant un peu plus vite l'espace d'une seconde, le thaumaturge mit sur le compte du confort mais surtout du sommeil de bouger légèrement pour glisser - le hasard faisait bien les choses parfois - un bras à la taille du maître d'armes, l'attirant à peine plus contre lui.  
Maintenant il n'avait plus froid et n'était plus seul...  
Plus exactement, maintenant il n'avait plus froid et il avait à nouveau Berg'inyon dans ses bras...

Le maître d'arme se figea.  
Qu'est ce que...  
Il soupira silencieusement.  
Le geste du thaumaturge n'avait été qu'un réflexe sans doute...  
Pourtant, il devait bien avouer qu'avoir le bras du mage autour de sa taille le faisait se sentir bien... Sans doute parce que tant qu'il aurait ses mains visibles, il ne risquerait pas de se prendre une boule de feu dans la figure.  
Les lèvres serrées, il repoussa le désir qui commençait à remonter en lui.  
Se sentir ainsi entre les bras du mage lui envoyait des petites ondes de plaisir dans les reins comme il n'en avait jamais connus... sauf dans certaines situations ou c'était lui qui recevait Kimmuriel dans ses appartements.  
Mais à ces moments là, ce qu'il ressentait était quand même différents. La sensation en était pleinement physique... pas une sensation de besoin...

Un autre soupir franchit les lèvres du thaumaturge.  
Il sentait le désir de Berg'inyon contre sa cuisse et lui même se sentait y répondre peu à peu. Plus question de prétendre être endormi profondément alors... Même si le concept de "sommeil profond" était quasi inconcevable pour un drow.  
Quoiqu'il en fut, si le maître d'armes voulait le faire sien encore, et de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait plus tôt...  
Il se ferait un plaisir de se montrer complaisant...

Berg'inyon effleura le membre de Kimmuriel du bout des doigts.  
Le mage semblait aussi motivé que lui pour reprendre leur affaire là ou ils l'avaient laissés...  
Il ne l'avait touché que pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il prétendait bien sur... et si sa main courait a présent sur le membre sur toute sa longueur, c'était exclusivement pour réveiller le télépathe suffisamment doucement pour qu'il ne l'attaque pas...  
Il fallait être prudent ente drow... comme deux hérissons en train de s'accoupler quelque part...

Kimmuriel soupira encore et écarta plus largement les cuisses. Il se mordit la lèvres pour retenir un gémissement traite mais ne put totalement l'étouffer. Il cambra légèrement les reins sous la caresse de Berg'inyon, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il attendait, à la fois peu pressé et impatient de savoir ce que son partenaire avait à présent en réserve pour lui...  
Après tout, c'était tout de même le Baenre qui lui avait sauté dessus...pas l'inverse...

Berg'inyon retira sa main.  
Kimmuriel devait être réveillé cette fois...  
Il posta la main a ses lèvres et nettoya les restes de son précèdent orgasme.  
Il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser comme ça, n'est ce pas ??  
Un peu interloqué par ses propres idées autant que par ses gestes, le maître d'arme se pencha et prit le bout du membre du page entre ses lèvres.  
Il n'avait pas très envie de le prendre après tout et s'il pouvait éviter de marcher en canard pendant 12h, ce serait une bonne chose... et pour cela, il fallait y mettre un minimum de soin que seule une humidité minimale pourrait régler...

Cette fois, Kimmuriel gémit franchement et l'une de ses mains glissa dans les longs cheveux du maître d'arme.  
Jamais ils n'avaient échangé ce genre de caresses mais il l'appréciait à sa juste valeur: la langue de Berg'inyon était douce et cajolante et si chaude...

Le maître d'arme continua ses caresses labiales un moment, le temps d'estimer que le thaumaturge était suffisamment prêt.  
Une fois terminé, il se redressa et hésita un long moment.  
C'était aller a l'encontre de tous leurs arrangements mais... ils étaient des drows et les drows prenaient ce qu'ils voulaient n'est ce pas ???  
Les dents serrées, il s'installa a califourchon sur le mage puis s'empala lentement sur lui.  
Sifflant entre ses dents, il ferma les yeux.  
Les mains crispées sur le torse de Kimmuriel, eut un mal de chien a ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir.  
Prendre ainsi ce dont il avait non seulement envie mais besoin, le régler a la vitesse qu'il souhaitait était si bon...Si...original...

Ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur Berg'inyon, Kimmuriel tentait de calmer les battements de son coeur.  
Il n'avait pas une seule seconde imaginé que le maître d'armes ferait une chose pareille, autant à l'opposé de leurs habitudes...  
Il ne serait pas en mesure de se défendre pleinement en repartant puisqu'il se donnait ainsi, il prendrait de gris risques et...  
Toute pensée cohérente et censée fut chassée de son esprit quand son partenaire entama ses va-et-vient...  
Rien entre eux n'avait jamais été aussi bon que ce soir...

Les yeux clos et les lèvres serrées pour retenir son moindre gémissement de plaisir, Berg'inyon tremblait de la tête au pied.  
Il allait et venait sur le membre dressé du mage avec un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusque la.  
Il n'avait jamais imaginé que le sexe pouvait être aussi bon et n'était pas simplement une fonction hygiénique qu'il avait la chance de partager avec un autre individu dans les mêmes dispositions que lui.  
Un petit sanglot de plaisir lui échappa soudain lorsqu'il s'empala plus fort sur Kimmuriel.  
Si ses mains n'avaient pas été occupées le maintenir en équilibre, il se serait bien caressé s'il le faisait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir sur les cuisses du thaumaturge.

Les yeux clos et les lèvres serrées pour retenir son moindre gémissement de plaisir, Berg'inyon tremblait de la tête au pied.  
Il allait et venait sur le membre dressé du mage avec un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit jusque la.  
Il n'avait jamais imaginé que le sexe pouvait être aussi bon et n'était pas simplement une fonction hygiénique qu'il avait la chance de partager avec un autre individu dans les mêmes dispositions que lui.  
Un petit sanglot de plaisir lui échappa soudain lorsqu'il s'empala plus fort sur Kimmuriel.  
Si ses mains n'avaient pas été occupées le maintenir en équilibre, il se serait bien caressé s'il le faisait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir sur les cuisses du thaumaturge.

Fasciné par les expressions qu'il voyait défiler sur les traits fins du maître d'arme, Kimmuriel vint prendre sans s'en rendre compte le membre tendu de Berg'inyon au creux de sa paume et lui donna une simple caresse, attendant presque de l'entendre gémir.  
Jamais il ne l'avait entendu jusque là...

La caresse inattendue arracha un petit cri au maître d'arme.  
Il donna des hanches sous la caresse, s'arrachant un gémissement supplémentaire.

"- Ki...Kimmuriel !!!"

Le ton était ouvertement surpris, autant qu'éperdu de plaisir.

Plus fasciné encore et ravi de son effet, le thaumaturge recommença, et cette fois, ne se limita pas à une simple caresse mais continua adoptant le rythme des hanches de son partenaire.  
Berg'inyon était si beau comme ça...

Le maître d'arme ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, étouffant cris et gémissements de plaisir.  
La main sur son membre était si agréable... bien plus que la sienne propre... et le sexe qui le possédait était si chaud... si complaisant...  
Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que s'accoupler puisse être aussi agréable.

Tout aussi perdu dans son plaisir que l'était Berg'inyon, Kimmuriel retenait avec peine ses propres geignements, qu'il aurait considéré comme une marque de faiblesse et...d'autre chose...  
Laisser voir le plaisir que l'on prenait pouvait être prit comme la marque d'une attache et pouvait être exploitée...  
Mais c'était si bon...  
Sans le vouloir ni même s'en apercevoir, il suivait des hanches le rythme du maître d'arme, venant à sa rencontre pendant que sa main continuait toujours à aller et venir sur son membre tendu...

Incapable de rester plus longtemps droit, Berg'inyon s'abattit sur le torse de Kimmuriel.  
Il donnait toujours des hanches contre lui mais enfouissait son visage dans son cou, donnant de petits coups de dents sur la peau fine.  
Il devait faire un effort pour retenir encore un minimum le plaisir le déferler en lui et la sensation de la peau fine du mage sur sa langue l'y aidait.

Penchant la tête pour lui laisser meilleur accès, le thaumaturge donnait toujours du bassin au même rythme, suivant Berg'inyon et venant à sa rencontre, décidé à donner le plus de plaisir possible...  
C'était bien la première fois qu'il pensait à une chose pareille, mais le plaisir que lui avait fait ressentir le maître d'armes plus tôt valait bien quelques efforts, même si ceux de son partenaire n'avaient pas été à son intention première...

Le mette d'arme s'immobilisa soudain.  
Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était trop fort pour que ce soit normal.  
Kimmuriel n'aurait pas du lui offrir sa gorge a couvrir de petites coups de dents...  
quelques chose n'allait pas mais pourtant... pourtant...  
Il serra doucement ses muscles autour du thaumaturge.  
Il sourire fin lui échappa.  
Là, il retrouvait un minimum de contrôle de la situation... Sans compter qu'il parvenait a se calmer quelque peu, repoussant le moment ou le plaisir ne lui laisserait plus d'autre choix que de s'abandonner a lui encore et d'être a la merci du télépathe.  
Ses coups de dents se firent plus doux pour finalement n'être plus que de doux baisers déposés du bout des lèvres.

Lâchant un petit hoquet de surprise, Kimmuriel tendit un peu plus le cou et donna un brusque coup de reins qu'il ne put retenir...  
Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller ainsi. Il n'aurait pas dû se donner comme il le faisait même si c'était lui qui possédait le maître d'arme, même si c'était plus que bon, il n'aurait pas dû.  
Mais dans un recoin de son esprit, il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien et que refuser obstinément tout ceci ferait plus mal que la pire des tortures...

Berg'inyon lâcha un petit cri étouffé sous le coup de rein du thaumaturge.  
Le visage enfouit dans son cou, il gémit.  
C'était ça dont il avait besoin.  
Comme il put, il chercha a rouler sur le flanc, attirant le mage avec lui pour inverser leurs positions.

Kimmuriel suivit le mouvement et pensant comprendre, le continua, inversant ainsi leur position.  
Le souffle court, il prit le temps de se calmer un peu avant de se mouvoir lentement. Le visage enfouit dans le cou de Berg'inyon à son tour, il alternait baisers et coups de dents sur sa gorge, alors même qu'il le caressait toujours de sa main glissée entre eux.

Le maître d'arme noua ses jambes autours des hanches de Kimmuriel et ses bras sur son dos, le caressant du bout des doigts, le griffant légèrement ou lui effleurant les reins.  
Il bascula un peu le bassin pour laisser un meilleur accès au thaumaturge puis ferma les yeux.  
S'il avait voulu, le mage aurait pu le tuer quand il l'aurait voulu.  
Plus abandonné qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie, il retint un petit sanglot sous une caresse particulièrement agréable.  
Avec ce qu'il avait vu de lui, Kimmuriel avait a présent de quoi le faire chanter jusqu'a sa mort...

Accélérant ses mouvements petit à petit, Kimmuriel finit par posséder complètement le maître d'arme, et avant longtemps, il scellait leurs lèvres pour un baiser passionné et plein du plaisir et du désir qu'il lui inspirait à cet instant.  
Jamais aucune étreinte n'avait été comme celle ci ou la précédente, et les prochaines qui ne leur ressembleraient sans doute pas lui paraîtraient bien insipides...

Le maître d'arme enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules du télépathe, incapable d'arrêter le cri de plaisir qui lui déchira la gorge.  
Tremblant de tous ses membres, il serra machinalement Kimmuriel dans ses bras, comme s'il y cherchait une protection bien illusoire.  
S'il devait craindre quelque chose ou quelqu'un a cet instant, c'était le mage lui même qui lui était le plus dangereux...  
Les yeux clos, il n'avait même pas le courage de relever les yeux sur lui pour y lire le mépris et l'indifférence qu'il était sur d'y trouver.

Les yeux mi-clos, Kimmuriel reprit les lèvres de son amant, toujours avec le même besoin, camouflant ainsi le cri de plaisir pur qui menaçait de faire son chemin dans sa gorge.   
Mais rien n'avait jamais été si bon!

Le maître d'arme répondit avec vigueur au baiser du télépathe puis s'immobilisa, frémissant.  
C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il avait autant prit de plaisir entre les bras d'un de ses congénères.  
C'était la première fois qu'il prenait a ce point de plaisir tout court.  
Il savait qu'il aurait du se lever et partir mais l'épuisement autant que le consternation l'en empêchait.  
Il avait prit **plaisir** a leur étreinte. Et pire que tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que la suivante sera du même tonneau.

Le thaumaturge prit finalement son plaisir lui aussi et ne put se soutenir. Essayant malgré tout d'épargner son amant, il se laissa doucement aller, haletant, le visage enfoui dans le coup de Berg'inyon.  
Il était incapable de se retirer et rouler sur le coté du lit, laissant par là l'occasion au maître d'arme de quitter le lit et sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas le voir s'en aller, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, pas plus qu'il ne pourrait supporter le mépris, peut être même le dégoût dans les yeux bleus de son congénère. Après tout, ne venait-il pas de se laisser utiliser comme un simple objet?  
Ne venait-il pas de jouer parfaitement son rôle de phallus à pattes, face à une prêtresse...?

Trop anéantit par la situation, le maître d'armes referma ses bras sur les épaules de Kimmuriel et le serra contre lui.  
Il était fichu auprès de lui et le savait.  
Il doutait que le thaumaturge supporte à nouveau sa présence dans son lit.  
N'importe quel drow aurait été dégoûté par le sentimentalisme et l'abandon dont il venait de faire preuve.  
les yeux clos, incapable de se regarder lui même en face s'il l'avait pu, il serra le mage contre lui, la gorge soudain serrée a l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus partager ses nuits étreintes avec lui.  
C'était des plus stupides, mais ils étaient tellement bien compatibles...

Peu à peu, en sentant les bras de Berg'inyon autour de lui, le mage se détendit, même s'il ne fit pas un geste pour bouger de sa place.  
Non qu'il en ait eu envie, bien au contraire, mais il craignait de le blesser et…et...  
Et il n'osait ouvrir la bouche, craignant de briser quelque chose, craignant que cette soirée si particulière se termine mal. Ce qu'il craignait surtout, c'était de voir Berg'inyon partir et l'abandonner à son sort, dans on lit vide et ses draps souillés.  
Il n'était qu'un faible et imbécile de raisonner ainsi mais il n'y pouvait rien.  
Rien du tout...  
A la place, il se contenta de déposer un baiser plus léger qu'une aile de papillon dans le cou du maître d'arme. S'il ne le repoussait pas violemment pour claquer...

Berg'inyon se figea mais laissa faire.  
C'était surprenant que le mage l'embrasse aussi gentiment... A moins qu'il ne se moque de lui...  
Pourtant, il devait se montrer fort et courageux.  
Il était le maître d'armes après tout, non !  
Plus timide qu'un enfant, il releva le nez, paraissant presque fragile avec ses mèches blanches lui tombant sur les yeux.

Kimmuriel réitéra son geste, mais un peu plus appuyé cette fois.  
Le guerrier n'avait sans doute rien senti pour que sa seule réaction fût de bouger un peu la tête, lui laissant meilleur accès...

Le drow gémit sous le baiser.  
Il le laissa faire un moment puis le repoussa.  
Il le fixa dans les yeux un moment avant de prendre ses lèvres en un baiser autant passionné que timide.  
Vu ou ils en étaient de toute façon...

Kimmuriel ne se fit pas prier pour répondre.  
Sans jamais rompre leur baiser, les yeux clos, il bougea lentement et se retira doucement, mais sans pour autant changer de place.  
Il était bien là, allonger presque entièrement sur le maître d'armes, entre ses cuisses, leurs lèvres scellées...  
Et tant que Berg'inyon ne le chassait pas, il n'avait pas de raison de changer de place...

Baissant les yeux, le maître d'arme bascula sur le flanc, toujours le mage serré dans ses bras.  
Pas une seconde il ne le lâcha ou le repoussa.  
Une fois capable de respirer a nouveau correctement, il enfoui son visage au creux sur cou de Kimmuriel et l'embrassa doucement.  
Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma sans rien dire, le regard fuyant.  
Il aurait du rentrer chez lui... il aurait dû... mais il ne voulait pas.  
L'idée même de quitter la couche où il était lui faisait ressentir un malaise presque physique.

Aussi peu à l'aise que son comparse, Kimmuriel se calla un peu plus confortablement, puis, de son bras libre, attira le drap et la couverture sur eux. Couverts jusqu'aux épaules, ils seraient...mieux...isolés, comme s'il n'y avait pas Bregan d'Aerthe autour d'eux, ni même Menzoberranzan...  
Avec un petit soupir, il resserra sa prise sur la taille du maître d'armes et pencha légèrement la tête de coté.   
Il savait qu'ils n'auraient pas dû mais...au point où ils en étaient arrivés depuis le début de soirée...

Berg'inyon se colla un peu plus a son amant.  
Il déposa un petit baiser sur la gorge de l'autre drow puis un second.  
Avant longtemps, il traçait de minces lignes de caresses sur le cou, la gorge et le torse de Kimmuriel.  
Il ne cherchait plus à réfléchir.  
Il n,'était qu'un maître d'arme.  
Il ne voulait plus réfléchir.  
Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, ce n'était pas sa faute et et... et...et...  
Et c'était bon...

Kimmuriel ne cherchait plus à retenir ses soupirs à en lieu et place, laissait glisser ses doigts le long de la colonne du jeune Baenre en une caresse fugitive.  
Ce n'était en aucun cas normal, mais c'était plus que bon et c'était tout ce qui comptait de toute façon...

Le maître d'arme finit par trouver la force de se redresser et s'échapper des bras du mage.  
Haletant, il le fixa un long moment. 

"- Qu'est...Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait..." Murmura-t-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres, laissant ses mains s'égarer sur le ventre du télépathe. 

Il ne voyait que ça...  
Kimmuriel avait du utiliser ses pouvoirs sur lui et le forcer à faire ça...  
Il n'y avait aucune autre raison...  
Il ne **pouvait** y avoir d'autres raisons...  
Ils n'étaient que des drows

Peu désireux de répondre- il n'aurait pas la moindre réponse à fournir- le thaumaturge préféra répondre au maître d'armes avec autant d'énergie et d'enthousiasme alors que ses mains s'égaraient sur ses reins et ses fesses...  
Il n'avait pas réellement d'envie...  
En tout cas pas plus que celle de garder encore son semblable dans ses bras, sa peau douce contre la sienne...

Suivant l'empressement du guerrier, Kimmuriel finit pourtant par décoller ses mains de la peau soyeuse pour venir encadrer le visage fin de son amant.  
Il le fixa un long moment dans les yeux, incapable de savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire.  
Devait-il demander le pourquoi de cette soirée? Devait-il simplement profiter et se taire? Devait-il demander à ce qu'il y en ait encore?  
Finalement, incapable de se décider, il reprit les lèvres douces et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, presque timidement.  
C'était une excuse comme une autre pour ne pas avoir à prononcer un seul mot...

Le maître d'arme se sentit fondre.  
Le baiser était si doux... plus doux que tout ce qu'il avait eut jusque la...  
Trop...beaucoup trop...  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il repoussa gentiment le mage dans le lit et le fixa.

"- Pourquoi...

Cette fois, malgré l'envie de le garder dans ses bras, de le câliner encore des heures il voulait une réponse...  
Un simple "pourquoi pas" lui aurait suffit.  
Mais il fallait qu'il ait une raison, aussi vaporeuse soit-elle.

Kimmuriel détourna le regard, persuadé que quoiqu'il puisse dire, Berg'inyon allait partir.  
Il haussa simplement les épaules, incapable de donner plus, avant de murmurer du bout des lèvres.

"- C'était...agréable...

Cet aveu lui vaudrait les pires ennuis sous peu, mais ce n'était que la vérité...

Le maître d'arme réfléchit un long moment.  
Certes, c'était des plus agréable... mais...Ca n'expliquait pas la répugnance manifeste qu'il avait à quitter la couche et les bras du mage.  
Il voulait savoir...Avoir une réponse...Quelque chose qui puisse expliquer sa réaction.  
Il sursauta.  
S'il se mettait à parler à voix haute maintenant...  
Il détourna les yeux.  
Cette fois, il était sur qu'il allait se faire chasser a coup de pieds...si toutefois le thaumaturge ne lui grillait pas la cervelle avant...

Un peu surpris, Kimmuriel le fixa, incrédule.  
Finalement pourtant, il s'approcha doucement de lui, et, à gestes lents et mesurés, revint se serrer contre lui.

"- Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles...

Tout aussi surpris, autant des paroles du mage que de ne pas être réduit à l'état de petit tas de cendres ou d'avoir la cervelle qui lui coule par les oreilles, le maître d'arme serra Kimmuriel dans ses bras.

"- Ce n'est pas normal..." Murmura-t-il avant de se bouiner à son tour, nouant ses bras autour de la taille du télépathe.

"- C'est vrai mais c'est...bon, aussi...non?

Le maître d'arme hocha la tête.  
C'était plus que bon oui... Mais ce n'était pas normal  
Cela pourrait retenir son bras le jour ou il devrait se défendre contre la tentative de meurtre du télépathe.

"- C'est dangereux... bon mais dangereux...qui me dit que j'arriverais à me défendre le jour ou tu voudras me tuer ?

Kimmuriel garda longuement le silence.  
Maintenant que le maître d'armes mettait ça sur la table, il devait bien avouer que oui, en effet, cela pourrait l'empêcher de se défendre correctement le jour où il devrait se défendre contre lui...

"- Pourquoi voudrais-je faire une chose pareille?

Berg'inyon Baenre eut un sourire sans joie.

"- Nous sommes des drows..." Mura-t-il statuant l'évidence.

Et peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'y avait aucune fierté à se récrier de sa race.

"- C'est vrai. Mais…quand même…

Réponse ô combien puérile et ridicule mais traduisant à merveille ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant...

Le maître d'arme eut un petit rire presque triste.

"- Tout ça, c'est la faute d'Entreri...

Farouche, le thaumaturge resserra soudain son étreinte sur la taille du maître d'armes, et enfoui son visage dans on cou.

Entendre parler de l'humain alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux installés plutôt confortablement lui paraissait déplacé et…pas bien!!

"- Peut-être bien…

Surpris par le geste du thaumaturge et ne le comprenant pas trop, Berg'inyon caressa doucement le dos de son amant.

"- Héla... Il ne t'a pas menacé quand même ??

"- Non. Il n'est quand même pas assez stupide pour ça!" renifla le mage mais sans pour autant relâcher son étreinte.

Il était bien là en plus alors pourquoi bouger??

Le maître d'arme se détendit.  
Il aurait détesté devoir attaquer l'humain.  
S'eut été une mesure préventive bien sur...rien a voir avec Kimmuriel, c'était évident mais...  
Réfléchissant, il lui embrassa machinalement le front.

Kimmuriel lâcha un long soupir et ferma les yeux.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien juste là, Berg'inyon dans ses bras.

Il savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'aurait pas dû penser ça mais au point où il en était de toutes façons….

Le maître d'arme resserra machinalement ses bras sur le télépathe, les sourcils froncés.  
Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait...  
S'il y réfléchissait vraiment, il aurait presque pu croire qu'il se mettait à entretenir autre chose que de l'indifférence vis à vis de Kimmuriel.  
Toutefois, il n'était qu'un drow...Comment aurait-il pu le savoir ??? Et surtout le comprendre !!!  
Les drow n'étaient pas des créatures de sentiments, hors la haine, la vengeance et l'ambition...  
Les drows ne savaient pas gérer ce genre de chose, pas comme les humains et...  
Et il avait un iblith sous la main !!!!  
Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres.  
Sans doute qu'Entreri pourrait éclairer sa lanterne.  
Satisfait, il se bouina plus étroitement contre Kimmuriel, l'embrassa fougueusement et le serra contre lui.  
Il ferait comme ça !

Ne comprenant pas trop le changement soudain d'attitude de son compère, Kimmuriel ne profita pas moins du baiser avant de s'installer plus confortablement lui aussi.  
Il ferma les yeux et eut un soupir.  
Ce qui se passait entre eux était étrange. C n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Jamais. Ils étaient des drows!! Pas des elfes blancs dansant et se tortillant sous le soleil comme des ahuris! Ils n'avaient aucun sentiments, pas comme les humains qui...  
Les humains...  
Il tenait sa solution, bien évidemment!!  
Satisfait de cette résolution, il effleura les lèvre de Berg'inyon, et remonta un peu les couvertures sur eux. Il pouvait dormir tranquille...

Jarlaxle ouvrit les yeux  
Instantanément, il grimaça.  
La douleur de son bras était encore bien vivace mais au moins, il n'avait plus l'impression d'être dévoré de l'intérieur.  
Il savait sans même regarder que la plaie était refermée et ne saignait plus et qu'elle était en bonne voie de guérison.  
Il demanderait une potion à Kimmuriel et la plaie ne serait plus qu'un vilain souvenir.  
Il faudrait également qu'il remercie le drow pour le contre poison...  
Sans compter que les attentions d'Entreri pour lui faire oublier la douleur avaient été des plus délicieuses.  
Aussitôt, un sourire pervers lui monta aux lèvres.  
C'était bon...

A ses cotés, Entreri dormait toujours, un bras glissé autour de sa taille.

Il était plus que bien installé, et la chambre de Jarlaxle était probablement l'endroit le plus sur du monde...

Autant de raisons pour rester tranquillement endormi au chaud près de son elfe. Avec un long soupir il se serra un peu plus contre lui et un fin sourire vint s'inscrire sur es lèvres.

C'était juste bon

Satisfait de l'installation, le drow se carra un peu plus contre l'humain et lui effleura le cou de ses lèvres.

Il avait été extrêmement demandeur envers lui depuis quelque temps. Et Entreri s'était montré des plus complaisant, surtout face a sa situation passée...

Lui même commençait à gérer un peu mieux les tendresses qu'il avait pour lui et arriverait sans doute a faire taire ses désirs, au moins un temps, pour les remplacer par quelque chose de plus tendre.

Il ne voulait pas s'aliéner son assassin après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'avoir, hors, c'était ce qu'il finirait par faire à plus ou moins long terme s'il ne cessait de lui sauter dessus toutes les dix minutes

Entreri n'était guère plus qu'un adolescent sur le sujet et pourrait prendre peur a n'importe quel moment s'il faisait le moindre faux pas. Et après le temps qu'il avait mit à lui faire avoir confiance en lui, ce serait désastreux...

Avec un soupir, il effleura encore sa peau du bout des lèvres.

Il ferait preuve de son habituel contrôle et se contenterait à présent de caresses et de câlins Si Entreri voulait autre chose, il le demanderait, lui... ce serait mieux... bien mieux...

Avec un autre soupir et un grognement, l'assassin se rencogna contre l'elfe."

"- Chatouilles..." articula-t-il à moitié.

Le drow eut un petit sourire et s'immobilisa pour ne pas réveiller d'avantage son assassin.

Il voulait le laisser dormir tout son saoul avant qu'il ne doive retourner jouer les professeurs et le supporter lui.

Entreri finit pourtant par ouvrir les yeux, grommelant d'abondance.

"- Quand on est?

Jarlaxle lui effleura la joue avant d'y déposer un rapide baiser.

"- On est à une heure du petit déjeuner.

"- Sûr?

"- Je suis toujours sur de l'heure qu'il est quand je suis chez moi mon cher assassin..."

"- Mouais...y a du café chez toi?

Le drow secoua la tête.

"- Non, désolé. On a un équivalent avec autant d'excitants dedans, mais le gout est assez différent. C'est une décoction à base de champignons. C'est assez sucré comme boisson, tu devrais aimer...

Il n'avait pas pensé à en emporter pour son assassin.

Aussitôt, une idée se fit jour.

Faire importer du café à Menzoberranzan... il était sur que ça pourrait marcher...

"- Hmmmm...mouais... " L'assassin, peut convaincu, enfouit son visage dans le cou de son elfe. "Si pas café, câlin.

Le drow se fit un plaisir de câliner son assassin dans ses bras, lui effleurant les épaules du bout des doigts et déposant de doux baisers dans le cou.

"- Autant que tu veux mon assassin.

C'était agréable d'échanger se simples caresses...

"- Moui. Et il faudrait faire venir du café ici: les matrones aimeraient ça, noir, sans sucre, juste à manger les grains..." bougonna-t-il encore.

Jarlaxle lâcha un reniflement amusé.

"- J'y pensais justement. En plus, ce serait très lucratif..." Il l'embrassa encore gentiment dans le cou, juste profitant de la douceur de sa peau sur ses lèvres. "Tu sens bon mon assassin..."

Un ronronnement sonore lui répondit alors que l'assassin roulait sur le dos, l'entraînant avec lui.

C'était bon de rester ainsi à paresser au chaud sous la couette!

Jarlaxle eut un petit rire.

Il posa sa joue contre le torse musclé de l'assassin.

Les rides d'Entreri s'étaient un peu détendues et le faisait paraître plus jeune.

Il avait hâte que son frère lui apporte ce qu'il lui avait commandé... Et le connaissant, ce serait plus que parfait, comme toujours... Sa magie était le seul véritable orgueil de Gromph Baenre et même pour un iblith, il ferait de son mieux...

Du bout des doigts, l'assassin se mit à caresser le dos de son elfe, allant et venant doucement, depuis sa nuque jusqu'à ses fesses parfois...

Après un long moment de silence, Entreri rouvrit finalement la bouche.

"- Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, hier?

Jarlaxle secoua la tête, un sourire attendrit aux lèvres.

"- Bien au contraire... Ca m'a soulagé..." Il l'embrassa sur le torse, traçant de petits dessins sur son ventre du bout des doigts. "Merci...Sans toi, je crois que j'aurais pu crever...

"- Je...je ne parlais pas des soins..." souffla l'humain le rose aux joues.

"- Je sais... Mais justement..." Sans complexe, il embrassa gentiment le ventre de l'humain. "Le sexe est un puissant analgésique...

"- Oh...Je...j'ignorais...

Le drow reposa sa tête sur le torse de son assassin.

"- Et bien maintenant tu sauras..." Il reprit ses petites caresses, un sourire tendre au visage. "Il faudra penser à se lever... J'ai vraiment négligé mes devoir depuis notre arrivée et si je veux repartir dès que possible, il faut que j'aille présenter mes respects…" il eut un reniflement méprisant. "A certaines matrones."

"- Hmmm...Tant qu'elles ne t'engagent pas comme fournisseur pour de futures petites prêtresses...

Le drow haussa les épaules.

"- Je ne leur ai jamais laissé la moindre gamine et tous mes rejetons males ont été rapatriés au sein de Bregan D'Aerthe." Il eut un sourire amusé. "Dans les gamins que tu as eu à bout de ton épée hier, il y avait quelques un de mes fils probablement...

Surpris, Entreri haussa un sourcil. Il avait du mal à croire à ce que lui affirmait le mercenaire, d'autant plus que si petit Jarlaxle il devait y avoir, il l'imaginait plus avec un grand chapeau à plumes et des langes multicolores, agrémentés de toutes sortes d'attributs magiques...

Le drow se redressa.

"- Tu semble surpris... que je puisse avoir produit des rejetons ou que je les ai récupérés ??

Entreri l'observa un long moment.

"- Si je te le dis, tu risque de te vexer...

Jarlaxle haussa un sourcil à son tour.

"- Bah, si je me vexe, tu seras juste de corvée de me faire un câlin pour te faire pardonner...

"- Bon...Et bien ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'avec un géniteur tel que toi ils puissent passer aussi inaperçus." Un fin sourire, autant tendre qu'amusé fit son chemin sur les lèvres de l'assassin. "Je ne sais pas je pensais...Que le chapeau à plume, et tous les trucs et autres machins magiques étaient fourni dans l'héritage paternel...

Le drow resta un instant scandalisé avant de se calmer.

Bouder n'apporterait rien et quelque part, l'assassin n'avait pas tord.

"- Si je les élevais moi même, c'est possible... mais comme aucun ne sait que je suis son géniteur...

"- Oh...je pensais...qu'ils le savaient...

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'assassin embrassa tendrement son elfe, regrettant un peu ses propos. Il voulait simplement le taquiner…

Le drow fondit sous le baiser.

"- S'il savait, il y aurait des luttes d'influence, des tentatives pour obtenir des passe droit, ou pire, certains pourraient croire, qu'il y a des tentatives. Et je ne les ai pas enlevés a leurs mères pour les voir tués par mes hommes...

"- Vu sous cet angle, effectivement...

L'assassin embrassa à nouveau son elfe avec un petit soupir.

Il resserra son étreinte sur la taille fine, et soupira encore. Il prenait décidément bien goût à ces moments de câlineries et de tendresse...

De quoi ternir son image de marque...

"- Tu dois vraiment aller rendre visite aux matrones j'imagine..." soupira-t-il après un autre baiser.

"- J'apprécierais assez de conserver en bon état ce que j'ai mit des siècles à construire. Et la colère des vieilles biques est aussi destructrice que prompte à s'élever...

Sans compter qu'il devait aller voir son frère...

Il soupira de contentement.

C'était bon d'être à simplement échanger un tendre câlin.

Et en plus !! Il arrivait à oublier son désir... Comme quoi, il était supportable comme garçon.

Très fier de lui, il embrassa une dernière fois son amant avant de se redresser.

"- Je vais y aller vite pour rentrer tôt... Toi, il faudrait que tu ailles manger, que tu t'occupes un peu de tes élèves et surtout, évite de trop tuer de mes hommes...

Aussitôt Entreri grimaça.

"- Mais je ne tue personne moi mon petit monsieur, je ne suis pas un barbare!

Jarlaxle eut un petit rire chaud, cessa de s'habiller puis se pencha sur le lit le temps d'embrasser doucement les lèvres de l'humain.

Il resta un instant, son front contre le sien.

"- Alors défends toi ce qu'il faut pour assurer ta santé sans trop porter préjudice a celle de mes hommes... je serais désolé qu'ils soient cabossés...C'est mon fond de commerce quand même...

Il finit de s'habiller en posant son chapeau sur son crâne puis sortit.

Il avait au moins une bonne matinée de blabla avec un troupeau de vieilles biques devant lui et son après midi serait pour son frère.

Avec un long soupir déçu, l'assassin se roula dans le lit, face contre l'oreiller où avait reposé la tête de Jarlaxle une partie de la nuit - si de nuit on pouvait parler - et inspira longuement, se gorgeant de l'odeur de son elfe.

Finalement, courageux, il s'extirpa du lit et s'habilla lui aussi. Il retrouverait assez facilement la salle d'armes, et si aucune recrue n'était présente, il en profiterait pour s'entraîner un peu seul. Ca ne pourrait en aucun cas lui faire de mal...

Fort de ses résolutions, il quitta la chambre puis le bureau de Jarlaxle et se lança dans les couloirs, notant avec bonheur qu'il s'habituerait à nouveau à utiliser l'infra vision.

C'était au moins une bonne nouvelle pour commencer la journée...

A peine l'humain avait-il tourné dans trois couloirs que trois jeunes armés de pieds en capes lui tombaient dessus, les yeux brillant et frétillant comme des jeunes chiots.

"- Bonjour." Baragouinèrent-il en un commun plus qu'aléatoire.

L'assassin les considéra une seconde, un sourcil haussé, avant e secouer doucement la tête, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

"- Bon-jour." articula-t-il pour corriger les jeunes drows.

Les gamins répétèrent le mot silencieusement

"- Aller...se battre ???" Demanda le leader du petit groupe, une fois de plus en un commun assez incertain, montrant ainsi pour l'humain plus de respect que ses aînés n'en avaient jamais montrés.

"- Oui. Allons nous battre." confirma l'humain en articulant bien pour permettre aux jeunes drows de comprendre, tout en se dirigeant vers la salle d'armes.

La poignée d'ados la suivit en sautillant presque de contentement.

A peine dans la salle, ils se mettaient déjà sur la figure pour savoir lequel aurait le plaisir de commencer à s'entraîner avec l'humain...

Avec un long soupir désespéré, Entreri se pinça l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, se retenant à peine d'aller en saisir un pour taper sur les autres...

"- SILENCE!" finit-il par meugler en commun.

Les gamins s'immobilisèrent immédiatement, les plus proches de l'humain se protégeant instinctivement la tête et le visage de leurs bras.

"- Bon..." Il soupira doucement avant de faire un effort. "En...ligne..." articula-t-il en drow.

Les jeunes obéirent silencieusement

Entreri acquiesça, satisfait, puis se retourna offrant son dos aux jeunes recrues.

Au hasard, il annonça un chiffre en drow, avant de se retourner. En partant de la gauche, il compta, et désigna le drow correspondant au chiffre qu'il avait annoncé un peu plus tôt.

La prochaine fois, il prévoirait de quoi tirer à la courte paille...

Le jeune drow, a peine sortit de l'enfance du haut de ses treize ou quatorze ans prit sa dague et son trident et se mit en garde.

"- Quand... toi... voulez...

Entreri eut un sourire amusé et quelque peu attendri aussi: ces jeunes drows tentant de parler le commun était plutôt...touchant, quand on savait le mépris des elfes noirs pour tout autre race...

"- Quand tu veux." corrigea encore lentement l'humain, en se mettant en garde, laissant à son adversaire tout le loisir d'attaquer.

Le gamin serra ses armes dans ses mains et se jeta a l'attaque avec tut l'enthousiasme de la jeunesse.

Un grand sourire au visage, il se jetait à la rencontre de l'humain ses armes au clair, comme un enfant humain aurait sauté sur un camarade de jeu avec une balle au pied.

Pour lui, ce n'était rien d'autre que du jeu, ou peu s'en fallait.

Ravi de le voir aussi détendu, Entreri para ses attaques avec autant de décontraction, corrigeant plus ou moins directement les poses ou les coups du jeune bretteur...


	32. Chapter 32

Loin de là dans les couloirs, à l'abri du bruit de métal, Kimmuriel O'blodra profitait de sa situation comme si la mort risquait de l'emporter à la seconde suivante.

Dans les bras de Berg'inyon Baenre, il profitait de sa chaleur, de la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne...

Lui qui s'était régulièrement agacé de le voir si grand pour un drow, en trouvait maintenant tous les bénéfices... De façon toute enfantine, idiote sans doute, il se sentait en sécurité, protégé presque...

Comme si, dans les bras de ce maître d'armes, il pouvait dormir tranquille et ne s'inquiéter de rien...

Le plus dérangeant étant que c'est de fait ce qu'il avait fait...

Sentant son amant bouger, le maître d'arme ouvrit les yeux.

"- Tu ne dors plus mon télépathe ??" Maugréa le maître d'arme au trois quart endormit sur un ton presque boudeur.

Il bailla lourdement, resserra son bras autour de la taille de Kimmuriel puis le tira contre lui.

Il ferma les yeux et se rendormit d'un bloc.

Ou plus exactement, fit semblant.

Un peu choqué par les mots du bretteur, le thaumaturge resta un moment bouchée bée pour finalement fermer les yeux, et se blottir timidement contre lui.

Après tout...il n'était pas obligé de se lever déjà, il avait raison...

Le maître d'arme serra un peu plus son thaumaturge contre lui et grommela encore.

"- Arrête de bouger.

Kimmuriel hésita encore mais finalement s'installa un peu plus confortablement.

"- Maintenant je suis bien installé.

Il était aussi prêt de Berg'inyon que possible. Le stade suivant aurait été la fusion...

Le maître d'arme laissa son bras descendre de la taille sur les reins du télépathe.

Il n'aurait fallut qu'une sonde mentale pour que Kimmuriel constate que son voisin de sommier était des plus réveillé et non pas somnolant.

Il lui effleura le creux des reins, goûtant la sensation étrange de chercher à donner du plaisir autant qu'à en recevoir

Retenant de peu un petit gémissement content, Kimmuriel cambra doucement le dos alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur le torse de son amant.

Berg'inyon repoussa soudain l'autre drow.

Sans un mot, il le fixa longuement.

S'ils recommençaient... Ce n'était pas normal...

Il se leva, enfila ses vêtements sans un mot puis quitta la chambre?

Sur le pas de la porte néanmoins, il hésita, se retourna, puis lâcha doucement

"- A ce soir... le dîner sera prêt...

Puis il sortit.

Il fallait qu'il trouve l'humain...

Déçu malgré lui, Kimmuriel fixa longtemps la porte par laquelle Berg'inyon venait de partir.

Il finit pourtant par baisser les yeux. Après tout, c'est comme cela que tout s'était toujours déroulé...

Sauf qu'en temps normal, ils n'avaient pas passé la nuit ensemble, à se tenir chaud, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

Avec un long soupir, le thaumaturge s'enfouit dans ses couvertures, si bien qu'on ne voyait plus de lui qu'une touffe de cheveux blancs. Il n'avait pas envie de travailler aujourd'hui. De toute façon, le soir ne viendrait jamais assez vite...

Presque perdu dans ses pensées, les pieds du maître d'arme les guidèrent d'eux même jusqu'a la salle d'entraînement.

Un peu surpris, il y trouva le troupeau de gamin qui semblaient s'être entichés de l'humain et le dit humain très occupé à apprendre aux gosses à se battre.

Il haussa les épaules;

Ca lui faisait toujours ça de moins à faire !

Un petit sourire lui monta quand même aux lèvres lorsque le petit qui s'entraînait rompit brutalement le combat pour demander en un commun désolant de médiocrité si l'humain pouvait lui montrer la passe qu'il venait d'effectuer et qui l'avait envoyé valdinguer cul par dessus tête

Il fallut un instant à Entreri pour comprendre, mais finalement, il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Il vint se poster aux cotés du jeune combattant, et prit la pose de départ, attendant qu'il en fasse de même. C'était encore là plus simple façon de lui montrer...

Le gamin se mit immédiatement dans la même pose que l'assassin, attentif à ne rien rater.

De son coin, appuyé contre le mur, Berg'inyon devait avouer a son corps défendant que l'humain était un bon professeur...Ce qui augurait de très bonnes choses pour lui après tout...

Un sourire glacial aux lèvres, il se racla la gorge pour faire connaître sa présence mais ne bougea pas de son bout de mur.

Il attendrait la fin de la leçon et prendrait l'humain de son chef entre quatre yeux... il était sur qu'il pourrait lui expliquer !

Entreri lui jeta à peine un coup d'oeil avant de continuer ce qu'il faisait.

De toute évidence, le drow voulait lui parler, même si la conversation devait contenir dague, épée ou tout autre objet tranchant. Il finirait donc ce qu'il avait commencé puis remettrait la leçon au lendemain...

Le gamin attendit patiemment que l'humain lui montre chaque geste un a un, puis les refit jusqu'à la satisfaction de l'assassin.

Enfin, très content, il remercia l'humain d'un "merchi" un peu avalé avant de laisser la place a un autre.

Entreri hocha la tête à la négative.

"- Nous continuerons demain." articula-t-il d'abord en commun, puis en drow.

S'il pouvait donner un peu de culture autre que martiales...

Les gamins, tous oreilles, finir par comprendre puis hochèrent la tête

Celui qui semblait être le meneur du petit groupe repris timidement la prononciation de l'assassin en drow avant de filer avec ses camarades.

Ils étaient fiers les petits !!

Très fiers !

Berg'inyon renifla.

"- Tu es trop gentil, tu leur donnes de mauvaises habitudes...

"- Je sais aussi par expérience qu'être trop dur est contre productif.

"- Ce sont des drows..." Expliqua le maître d'arme comme si cela expliquait tout. Il hésita visiblement puis se lança. "Je voudrais te parler... i...Entreri... as-tu quelques heures a m'accorder ?

L'assassin fronça aussitôt les sourcils, ses yeux noirs plantés dans ceux presque aussi sombres de Berg'inyon.

Il n'avait pas raté le virage de dernière seconde de l'elfe, pas plus que l'usage de son nom et non d'une quelconque insulte...

"- Pourquoi pas...

Le maître d'arme l'invita du geste.

"- Quelque chose à boire ??? Je n'ai pas déjeuner, si tu veux m'accompagner..."

Le jeune Baenre se faisait plus gracieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été vis a vis de l'humain, mais...il avait besoin de lui.

"- Pourquoi pas." réitéra simplement l'assassin plus méfiant que jamais.

Il rengaina ses armes, même s'il conserva la main sur la garde de Charon's Claw, et suivit le maître d'armes. Loin de lui l'idée d'être méfiant, mais un peu de paranoïa n'était jamais de trop au beau milieu d'un vivier d'elfes noirs.  
Et plus encore quand l'un d'eux se mettait à vous appeler par votre nom...

Berg'inyon guida l'humain jusqu'a l'une des petites cuisines communes qui émaillaient les cavernes de Bregan d'Aerthe.  
Il sortit deux chopes d'un placard, mit a chauffer de l'eau dans laquelle il jeta de gros champignons d'un rose éclatant puis tira du pain et du fromage d'un garde manger.  
Il posa la nourriture sur la table puis se servit le liquide rosé qu'il sucra abondamment avec un liquide marron peu engagent.

"- Si tu veux autre chose, il y a du lait de rothe aussi...

"- Hmmm...je vais d'abord goûter le café local...Le mien est noir d'habitude mais...pourquoi pas du rose après tout...

Le drow lui servit le breuvage puis lui tendis le sucre liquide.  
"- Mets en beaucoup, sinon c'est imbuvable. 

Il fit la grimace.  
Il détestait l'âpreté du liquide, préférant de loin le goût sucré du jus de champignon...

Entreri haussa un sourcil, mais suivit le conseil. Il porta alors sa tasse à ses lèvres et la repoussa aussitôt.

"- MAIS CE TRUC EST REPUGNANT!!

Berg'inyon haussa un sourcil.  
"- Bah... Non, ça va... c'est pas transcendant mais c'est consommable…" Il poussa le sucre vers l'humain. "Mets du sucre, ça passera mieux...

L'assassin ne se fit pas prier et se dépêcha de rajouter du sucre en quantité.

"- On voit que tu n'as jamais goûté du café! Je vais finir par croire que Jarlaxle avait raison: une importation serait des plus intéressantes..." grommela-t-il avant de goûter une seconde fois et de rajouter trois bonnes cuillérées de sucre.

Un peu étonné, le drow se contenta de boire le breuvage sans même frissonner.  
Il buvait ca depuis sa naissance ou peu s'en fallait alors...

"- Sans doute..." Il hésita, finit sa tasse, puis s'en resservie une seconde agrémenté d'un morceau de pain. "Hors ca, il faut que je te parle. Tu es un i...humain, tu dois forcement pouvoir me répondre...

Incapable de résister, même s'il savait le risque considérable qu'il prenait, l'humain se fendit d'un sourire en coin quand il reposa sa tasse encore moitié pleine.

"- ...et cela doit être bigrement important pour que tu prennes la peine de t'empêcher de me donner du "iblith" à tout bout de champ...

Berg'inyon haussa les épaules sans montrer le moindre signe d'hostilité ou même de surprise devant les paroles de l'humain. 

"- On apprend vite aux jeunes drows à profiter de ce qu'ils ont, et tu es disponible...

"- Effectivement, c'est une logique qui se tient...Alors? En quoi puis-je t'être utile...?

Le drow se montra soudain très mal a l'aise, un malaise qui n'avait rien de feint.  
Certes, ce n'était pas si grave d'exposer une faiblesse face a un humain mais...  
Il se tortilla sur sa chaise un moment avant de se lancer. 

"- J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques... ma...relation est en train de changer avec Kimmuriel mais je ne comprends pas... je veux que tu m'expliques. T'es un humain, il parait que les humains ils savent ca...

Plus que surpris par l'entrée en matière du drow et surtout son changement d'attitude - il venait de passer de "danger mortel" à "petit garçon" en une seconde - Entreri resta un instant perplexe avant de briser le silence.

"- Euh...et bien...Admettons oui. Mais tu veux que je t'explique quoi au juste?

Le maître d'arme se tortilla encore les mains une minute avant de tout lui raconter par le menu, détails à l'appui, sur un ton des plus monocordes.  
Comment sa soirée précédente s'était déroulée, son incompréhension face à ses propres actes, les envies qui lui prenaient d'être tendre avec Kimmuriel...  
Tout ce qui n'avait pas franchement le droit de citer chez les drows en fait.  
Une fois ses explications finies, il fixa gravement l'humain. 

"- Explique-moi.

Pivoine, presque sous la table à présent, l'assassin fixait Berg'inyon Baenre comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser juste à coté de la première.  
Mais comment pouvait-on relater ces...ces...ces choses **là** sans le moindre souci!!! Il venait de lui expliquer - avec moult détails dépassant le stade de la simple pornographie - ses activités avec un autre drow, et un mâle par dessus le marché!! Et visiblement, s'être fait passé dessus ne lui posait pas plus de problème que la présence d'eau dans un lac...  
Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, ou du moins faisant tout pour, Entreri se redressa lentement sur sa chaise, et prit son courage à deux mains pour ne pas fuir aussi vite que possible. Le maître d'armes finirait par le rattraper voire même, de lui raconter le tout à nouveau pour être bien certain qu'il avait tout en tête...

"- Hum...oui et...et alors, où est le problème? Que veux-tu que je t'explique?

Le maître d'arme fronça des sourcils.

"- Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à simplement m'accoupler avec lui comme je l'ai toujours fait ??? Ce n'est pas normal que j'ai envie de le caresser comme ça. Avant chacun prenait le plaisir qu'il pouvait sans se soucier de l'autre... à présent, j'en viens à ne pas trouver normal de ne pas lui en donner autant que j'en prends. Pourquoi ?"

Peu à peu, la gêne de la situation le disputait à la curiosité chez l'assassin.  
De ce que lui en disait Berg'inyon, ses entrevues avec le thaumaturge ne dépassaient pas le contentement qu'aurait pu apporter un simple travail manuel jusque là. Et ceci changeait.  
Pourtant, même s'il n'était pas spécialiste de la question, il lui semblait plu "normal" de procéder comme ils l'avaient fait la veille plutôt que de simplement "s'accoupler" comme le notait si poétiquement le maître d'armes...  
Il réfléchit un moment, choisissant soigneusement ses mots pour ne pas commettre d'impers...  
Et avant de conseiller, le plus judicieux semblait de ce renseigner...

"- Mais...avant, cela se passait comment exactement?

Berg'inyon fixa longuement l'humain.  
Il ne se moquait pas, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir une curiosité pour la question... bref, rien que de la prise de renseignements.  
Aussi, sur un ton toujours aussi monocorde, fit-il le détail d'une nuit ordinaire jusque là avec le thaumaturge.  
Un peu curieux à son tour, il haussa un sourcil. 

"- C'est pas comme ça chez les humains ?

De plus ne plus perplexe, l'assassin hocha lentement la tête à la négative.

"- Ben...non. Même avec les prostituées il y a généralement un minimum de...d'implication, si je puis dire..." Il dit une pause. "Mais...ça se passait toujours comme ça? Et aucun de vous n'a jamais trouvé ça étrange?

L'idée que quelqu'un puisse entrer dans une chambre, se dévêtir, se glisser dans le lit, faire ce qu'il avait à faire, puis quitter le lit se rhabiller et sortir le laissait les bras ballant.  
Même les barbares n'en étaient plus à ce stade là!!

A son tour, le drow se troubla.

"- Ben... tout le monde fait comme ça..." Il fronça les sourcils. "En fait... pas tout a fait, notre cas est déjà exceptionnel. Il est rare que quelqu'un garde le même...heu... compagnon on va dire, très longtemps. Nous ça va faire plusieurs années. C'est certes pratique, mais c'est quand même rare..." Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait choquer l'humain. "Personne ne veux montrer une quelconque faiblesse en fait...et une fois la satisfaction physique obtenue... ce serait dangereux que de rester...

Entreri ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des soupières.

"- Mais...si tu as pris du plaisir avec une personne, où est l'intérêt de la tuer ensuite? Surtout entre mâles, les prêtresses vous malmènent déjà assez comme ça...Quand à montrer une faiblesse...Dans ce cas là, c'est deux individus qui en montrent une. L'équilibre est conservé...

Le maître d'arme digéra les paroles de l'assassin. 

"- Chacun veut monter dans la hiérarchie. Il n'est pas rare que pendant que deux personnes s'accouplent, le premier des deux à faillir se retrouve avec une dague dans le cœur... 

Il haussa les épaules.  
C'était ça être un drow, pas passer une nuit à mignoter son collègue et pire, dormir dans ses bras !

Entreri le fixa, plus perdu encore.  
Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. D'ailleurs, avant même d'avoir pu les stopper, les mots franchissaient ses lèvres.

"- Dans ce cas autant se satisfaire à la main, c'est aussi simple, moins dangereux, et me résultat est le même de toute façon...

Le maître d'arme fit la moue

"- Ce n'est quand même pas tout à fait pareil. Avec une main, il n'y a aucune notion de dominance en jeu. Sans compter que c'est quand même moins agréable..."

Et c'était surtout bien moins agréable que ce qu'il avait partagé la veille avec Kimmuriel ajouta-t-il in petto avant de rougir plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait de sa vie.  
Penser au thaumaturge lui donnait des bouffées de chaleur et l'envie de retourner se glisser dans son lit et d'y paresser des heures.

"- Ce n'est pas normal." Conclut-il en secouant la tête après avoir fait part de ses réflexions à l'humain sans la moindre pudeur.

Tout aussi rouge que son comparse, Entreri rougit lui aussi, mais tâcha de faire abstraction. C'est qu'il commençait à avoir chaud avec tout ça!!

"- Peut être, mais hier, et même avant, il n'y avait aucune notion de dominance en jeu. Vous étiez euh, possédé disons, chacun votre tour." Il fit une pause, considérant le maître d'armes d'un regard en coin. "Mais...tu as à ce point envie d'y retourner, dans son lit?

Le drow sursauta violement et rougit davantage encore.  
Il avait vraiment dis ça à voix haute ?? Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris???  
Il baissa les yeux et grommela vaguement.

"- Oui, j'ai envie... et c'est bien le problème. J'ai toujours préféré passer mes pulsions avec lui qu'avec un autre et maintenant..."

Il se tut.  
Maintenant, il voulait passer du temps avec lui, et pas simplement de la baise.  
Misérable, il soupira lourdement.

Entreri garda le silence un long, réfléchissant sur la chose. Il comprenait parfaitement le trouble de drow, mais en même temps, voir un elfe noir à ce point prêt à se livrer semblait surréaliste...

"- ...et maintenant tu as envie de plus encore. C'est bien ça?" demanda-t-il à mi voix.

Le drow resta silencieux aussi longtemps que l'humain, réfléchissant.  
Avait-il envie de recommencer l'expérience??? S'il était sur que Kimmuriel n'en profiterait pas pour le détruire, la réponse était oui... Avait-il envie de se bouiner encore contre lui et de prendre autant de plaisir que la veille ? Si la même condition était respectée, oui.  
Avait-il envie de plus ???

"- Parce que plus est possible ??" Lâcha Berg'inyon, à l'évidence extrêmement surpris. Il renifla. "Si je suis sûr que Kimmuriel n'en profitera pas pour m'utiliser ou me détruire..." Il baissa la voix, si bas que l'humain aurait du mal à l'entendre. "Oui..."

L'assassin l'observa un long moment.

Il avait à peine entendu la réponse du drow et quelque part le voir ainsi lui faisait presque mal au cœur. Le grand Berg'inyon Baenre faisait petit garçon malheureux, aussi étrange l'idée puisse paraître…

Il ignorait quoi dire de certain au drow. De ce qu'il en savait et de ce qu'il pouvait en voir, Berg'inyon semblait bel et bien profondément épris du thaumaturge. Quand à savoir si la chose était réciproque…

"- Et bien…oui, plus est possible…. Mais... ça dépend de beaucoup de choses…

Le drow releva le nez comme un rothe qui sent le picotin.

"- Ha ??? Quoi??" Il fit la grimace, désolé de se laisser à aller à ce point. "Je veux dire...je ne comprends même pas... enfin...

Il soupira.

Il ne se comprenait plus lui même

Entreri soupira doucement lui aussi.

"- Et si tu essayais d'être honnête?

Le drow en resta les bras ballant.

"- Mais !!! Je peux pas !!!" Il se leva et se mit a faire es cents pas, plus nerveux qu'une biche "Comment pourrais je être honnête sur quelque chose que je ne comprends pas ???? Et puis... il va me rire au nez... au mieux.

"- Non non non, je parlais d'être honnête avec toi même. Lui..." Entrer i eut un haussement de sourcil dubitatif. "Lui on verra plus tard...

Le drow resta silencieux un long moment.

"- Mais... je sais même pas ce que j'ai !!!" Il eut un regard pathétique pour l'humain. "C'est pour ça que je sui la !!!

"- Et bien...d'après ce que tu m'en dis et ce que j'en vois, j'aurai bien une réponse mais...elle risque de ne pas te plaire...

Le drow se rassit ou plutôt, se vautra

"- Et c'est ?

Vu où il en était...

"- Et bien...

L'assassin l'observa un long moment en silence pesant le pour et le contre.

Dans le pire des cas il lui faudrait se défendre. Ou bien le drow lui rirait au nez...

"- Tu l'aimes.

Berg'inyon resta perplexe.

Comment ça il l'aimait ???

Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, ça n'aimait pas les drow et puis... il n'avait jamais aimé qui que ce soit et... c'était ridicule...

Pourtant, l'idée que le sentiment ne soit pas a double sens lui faisait mal.

"- Pas lui..." Lâcha froidement le drow, sans parvenir à repousser l'étincelle douloureuse de son regard même si son visage restait impassible

"- Qu'en sais-tu?

"- Les drows n'aiment pas

"- Pourtant toi...

"- Je ne l'aime pas !" Protesta le drow. "Les drows ne savent pas aimer..."

Entreri lui jeta un regard désolé avant de baisser les yeux.

Il comprenait les certitudes du maître d'armes mais...

"- Je t'aurais dit la même chose des assassins, il y a peu...

...cette conversation lui avait ouvert les yeux sur certains détails...

Le maître d'arme haussa les épaules.

"- Tu es un humain… Tu sais aimer..." Il finit sa tasse de ce qu'on pouvait difficilement appeler un thé et s'en reprit une avant de grignoter un bout de fromage. "Ca me fait mal de penser que je ne suis rien pour lui." Avoua-t-il la tête basse, mais incapable de se taire davantage

"- Si tu ne lui fais pas comprendre, tu ne pourras jamais être fixé...Et puis..." Un fon sourire vint effleurer les lèvres de l'humain. "Si. Les drows peuvent ressentir ce genre de choses...

Le drow eut un regard de petit garçon.

"- Et...comment je dois faire ??

"- Pour...?

"- Pour lui faire comprendre... enfin... pour lui faire comprendre quoi...

"- Et bien...et bien...

L'assassin se creusa la cervelle un moment.

Il devait bien avouer que lui même...

"- Et bien euh...je ne sais pas moi...hmmm...essaye de continuer à être...tendre, avec lui?

D'avoir des attentions pour lui?

Le drow s'inquiéta.

"- Et... ça marchera ??? Tu crois ??? Il n'ira pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre ???

"- Pas si ça a de l'effet. Et puis...si il apprécie, tu le verras aussi, et ça sera bon signe! Enfin j'imagine...

Il avait peine à croire que lui même prononçait ces mots. Artemis Entreri, marieuse et conseiller conjugal...

Berg'inyon soupira.

"- Ho... Et bien..." Il se fendit du premier vrai sourire qu'il n'eut jamais eu devant l'humain. "Merci Artemis Entreri... je vais aller appliquer tes conseils immédiatement.

Il claqua l'épaule de l'humain comme il aurait pu le faire avec un égal puis fila à toutes jambes, bien décidé a se préparer pour la soir suivant

L'assassin resta comme un ahuri planté sur sa chaise.

Il n'en revenait pas. Berg'inyon venait de le traiter comme un vieux camarade! Cette histoire devenait surréaliste!!

Encore renversé par la longue conversation qu'il venait d'avoir - il ignorait quelle heure il pouvait bien être- il quitta son siége et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers le bureau de Jarlaxle, plongé dans ses pensées.

Alors même qu'il considérait ce qu'il avait pu dire à Berg'inyon, une main vint effleurer son épaule.

"- Ib...humain.

Il faillit sortir de sa peau et se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un Kimmuriel des plus sérieux.

"- J'ai à te parler.

Presque aussitôt, les épaules de l'assassin chutèrent de trente bons centimètres...

La suite de la journée s'annonçait longue et difficile...

Jarlaxle revint dans ses appartements, un sourire immense au visage

Dans sa poche, un bracelet épais et large reposait, puant la magie et payé rubis sur l'ongle

Gromph s'était bien foutu de lui mais lui avait fait ce qu'il voulait

Heureux, il se vautra à son bureau et passa un long moment à tourner et tourner encore le bijou entre ses doigts

Il avait hâte que son assassin revienne


	33. Chapter 33

Après une longue discussion, deuxième de la journée, avec Kimmuriel cette fois, Entreri regagnait les appartements de Jarlaxle.

Ces deux séances de conseils pour couple naissant lui avaient ouvert les yeux sur certains détails, et à présent, il avait hâte de retrouver son elfe...

Silencieux comme la mort, il poussa la porte du bureau, la referma derrière lui sans un bruit, puis poursuivit jusqu'à la chambre. Là aussi il poussa puis referma la porte en silence, les yeux fixés au sol.

Il ôta sa cape, ses bottes et alla s'allonger sur le lit, sur le flanc, face à l'elfe. Les yeux mi clos, il l'observait en silence.

Le drow releva les yeux du bracelet et retint un geste de surprise.

"- Tu es rentré... tu as l'air... tout chose…"

Il quitta le bureau, le bracelet à la main et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Il prit la main d'Entreri dans la sienne et referma le bracelet sur son poignet.

"- Tient... Ca te protégera un minimum des attaques physique…" Il se pencha sur lui et lui embrassa les lèvres. "Ne l'enlève jamais...

Il n'avouerait jamais à quoi il servait vraiment

L'assassin fixa l'elfe un long moment et sans prévenir l'entraîna sur le lit. Aussitôt, il vint poser sa tête sur le ventre de son elfe et déposa un léger baiser sur le premier carré de peau venu.

"- Merci.

Jarlaxle se laissa gentiment faire.

Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

"- Hé bien ??? Que t'arrive-t-il ?" Il lui sourit. "Tu m'as manqué...

"- Moi aussi. Tu m'as manqué." souffla l'assassin à mi voix juste avant de déposer un autre baiser sur le ventre ferme.

Jarlaxle soupira de plaisir et d'abandonna a son amant.

"- J'aime quand tu m'embrasses...

"- Ca tombe bien." L'humain réitéra son geste. "J'aime beaucoup ça...

Un petit gémissement échappa au drow qui le censura de suite.

"- Tu es de plus en plus doué mon cher assassin...

"- C'est juste que...j'aime...faire ça. Et puis...j'aime quand tu me fais des compliments..." avoua encore l'assassin, le rose aux joues.

Le mercenaire se mit à ronronner du fond de gorge.

Entreri aurait pu lui faire ce qu'il voulait, il aurait été d'accord...

Il se redressa le temps d'ôter son boléro et son chapeau puis se réinstalla.

"- Tout à toi...

Entreri se figea et rapidement vint prendre place près de l'elfe, la tête au creux de son épaule.

Timide et hésitant tout soudain, il tournait et retournait les mots sous son crâne, mais rien n'était satisfaisant...

"- J'aime quand tu reste avec moi sous les couvertures le matin aussi...

"- J'aime être bouiné dans ses bras tout le temps, mon assassin." Murmura le drow, les yeux mi clos de satisfaction béate

Il embrassa le front de son amant puis passa un bras autour de sa taille.

L'assassin s'installa un peu plus confortablement contre le drow.  
Alors qu'il fermait presque complètement les yeux, sa voix se fit plus basse encore, frôlant l'inaudible...

"- J'aime aussi...quand...tu me touches...

Les longues oreilles du drow n'eurent aucun mal à entendre les paroles murmurées de l'humain.

"-J'aime sentir ta peau sur mes paumes..." susurra-t-il en lui effleurant la nuque du bout des doigts.

Cette fois, l'assassin ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre l'elfe.

"- J'aime...être avec toi et...être...dans tes bras...

Jarlaxle continua sa légère caresse et resserra l'étreinte de ses bras sur les épaules du quadragénaire. 

"- J'aime t'avoir contre moi... passer du temps avec toi... t'embêter même..." 

Il lui embrassa encore doucement le front, plus tendre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

L'humain lâcha un petit soupir, avant de continuer toujours aussi bas.

"- J'aime...tes baisers et...tes caresses et...ta peau, contre la mienne...

Le drow fit un effort colossal pour ne pas renverser l'humain a la seconde et le faire sien.  
A défaut, il lui mordilla gentiment le cou, goutant sa peau comme il le pouvait.  
Il ne voulait pas lui sauter encore dessus et lui arracher ce qui lui couter de donner.  
Il voulait juste être bien avec lui...  
Les yeux clos, il l'embrassa une fois de plus avant de laisser ses doigts glisser de sa nuque au creux de ses épaules puis de remonter, encore et encore avant de redescendre, jusqu'a en avoir les doigts usés

Entreri garda le silence, cherchant encore ses mots. Il voulait lui dire et pourtant...

"- Je ne pourrais peut être jamais rien dire de plus..." laissa-t-il filer dans un soupçon de souffle. "Je voudrais pourtant mais...si je ne peux pas...

Le drow le rassura d'un sourire tendre. 

"- Je sais...moi aussi..." Il posa son doigt sur les lèvres de l'humain. "Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent entre assassin et drow... même si elles sont la...

"- Oui mais...toi tu...tu l'as dit pourtant..." souffla encore l'assassin, après avoir doucement repoussé la main de Jarlaxle.

"- Je l'ai dit, c'est vrai... et je le pense... mais... ça ne force en rien a ce que toi tu le dises si tu ne te sens pas prêt..." Il reprit gentiment les lèvres de son amant. "Va à ton rythme mon assassin...

Entreri se laissa volontiers fondre dans le baiser, et lâcha un autre soupir, soulagé cette fois ci.  
C'était rassurant quelque part de savoir que Jarlaxle ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas pouvoir lui renvoyer ses paroles...  
Il garda le silence un moment après avoir repris sa place contre l'elfe, mais finalement, demanda, d'une voix claire à nouveau.

"- Comment se portent les mères matrones?

Jarlaxle s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le dos et noua ses mains autour de ses épaules.  
"- Trop bien... les intrigues en tout genre prennent du lard comme de cochons dans leur soue, ces folles femelles brûlent d'envie de se mettre encore sur la figure et de gagner en pouvoir... rien que de très habituels...Ce qui l'est moins, c'est le prix qu'elles sont prêtes a payer pour avoir Bregan d'Aerthe dans la poche... même pas pour qu'on travaillent pour elles hein ! Juste pour qu'on les oublie...

"- Tu penses que c'est une mauvaise chose?

Jarlaxle fronça les sourcils. 

"- Tant que nous sommes puissant mais pas trop, on nous respecte et on nous considère comme quantité négligeable. Que nous nous montrions un peu plus faible et on pourrait nous éliminer. Que l'on se montre trop fort et l'on devient une force politique majeur à éliminer... c'est un équilibre subtil que maintient Bregan d'Aerthe depuis des siècles..." Il eut un petit sourire. "Il va falloir faire profil bas quelques temps…

"- Hmmm...cela veut-il dire que tu devras passer incognito?

"- Entre autre chose. Et surtout que Bregan d'Aerthe va devoir limiter un brin ses activités... pourquoi ?

"- Parce que: il aurait été des plus...intéressants de te voir devoir te fondre dans la masse...sans chapeau à plumes...

Le drow lui frappa gentiment le ventre.

"- J'aurais froid à rester nu tête, vilain monsieur !

"- Oui mais...Moi je serais là pour te réchauffer..." ronronna doucement l'assassin en se serra un peu plus contre lui.

Le drow gloussa.

"- C'est a la peau du crâne que j'aurais froid mon assassin, pas au reste..."

Mais il ne s'en bouina que davantage contre son humain

"- Hmmmm...C'est juste...

L'humain jeta un regard autour d'eux et se fendit d'un sourire canaille. Il lâcha le drow juste le temps d'ôter une taie blanche d'un oreiller, puis de la nouer délicatement sur le crâne du mercenaire, avant d'admirer une seconde son travail.

"- Te voilà paré contre le froid à présent. Et en toute discrétion!"

"- Ho toi !!" 

Sans laisser à l'humai une chance, le drow lui sauta dessus et se mit à le chatouiller sans pitié.

Retenant avec peine son hilarité, l'assassin se tortillait en tout sens pour tenter d'échapper aux mains cruelles.

"- M-mais pou-pourquoi?" finit-il par haleter, un grand sourire aux lèvres, "t-tu as le cra-crane blanc comme...ça...

Le drow renifla et continua ses fourbes attaques.

"- Tu veux pas que je me laisse pousser les cheveux aussi ?

Trop occupé à rire sans la moindre retenue, l'assassin ne put répondre. Il se tortillait tel un ver au bout d'un hameçon dans l'espoir vint de se libérer de ses mains traîtresses qui se faufilaient partout...

Jarlaxle continua à jouer comme un gosse avec l'assassin quelques minutes puis cessa de le torturer. 

"- Non mais !!! Conclut-il avec hauteur avec d'ôter le tissu qui lui ornait le crâne. "Vous être un vilain monsieur mon humain !" Protesta-t-il encore avant de lui pincer la taille.

"- HEY! Tu ne m'as pas déjà assez torturé peut être??" protesta l'humain, boudeur.

"- Je suis un drow, j'aime torturer que veux tu..." Ronronna le drow avant de l'attraper par la taille et de s'installer sur lui à califourchon. Satisfait, il eut un sourire plein de dent, se roula littéralement en boule sur lui, posa sa joue sur son torse et se mit à ronronner de contentement. "Tu fais un très bon matelas…

L'assassin l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras et le serra doucement contre lui.

"- Comme tu fais une bonne couverture, tout va bien...

Le drow n'en ronronna que plus fort.  
Il resta u moment immobile avant d'aller effleurer le poignet de l'humain ainsi que son tout nouveau bracelet. 

"- Il ne faudra jamais l'enlever, Artemis... **jamais**... tu m'entends bien ?? Jamais !" Son ton était farouche et inquiet à la fois.

Sans le vouloir, il serrait suffisamment fort le poignet entre ses doigts pour laisser des marques blanches sur la peau de l'humain.

Un peu surpris, l'assassin leva doucement la main pour porter à ses lèvres les doigts de Jarlaxle et déposer un baiser sur chacun.

"- Si je t'en fais la promesse, me croiras-tu?

Le drow hocha la tête.

"- Oui...Je suis très sérieux Entreri... Il ne faut pas prendre la magie à la légère et celle la a été faite pour te protéger..." Il embrassa gentiment la main de son amant puis roula sur le flanc, tout contre lui. "Et toi dis moi... comment a été ta journée ?

"- Surréaliste." grimaça l'assassin en repensant à ses deux "conversations" avec des congénères de son elfe personnel.

Jarlaxle releva le nez.

"- Ha ??? Raconte !! J'aime bien les potins moi aussi...

L'assassin considéra un moment son elfe, hésitant. Son expression avait perdu tout aspect joueur ou taquin pour ne rester que sérieuse.

"- J'ai eu une conversation avec deux de tes lieutenants.

Aussitôt, Jarlaxle fut à l'écoute.

"- Ha ?? Et ??

"- Et...nous avons parlé. Et il est urgent de faire venir du café ici.

"- Parlé de quoi ? Hors café...

"- De...diverses choses...

Le drow soupira.

"- Artemis... Ils sont mes lieutenant... pardonne moi de dire ça mais... pour qu'ils en viennent à se confier a un "iblith" c'est vraiment que quelque chose les perturbe. Et s'ils sont perturbés, Bregan d'Aerthe meut être en péril.

Aussitôt l'assassin se fendit d'un petit sourire tendre.

"- Non...Je ne crois pas non...et puis...J'ai eu droit à du "Entreri". Avec les 2.

Cette fois, Jarlaxle fut vraiment inquiet.

"- Artemis...

"- Ne t'en fait pas Jarlaxle. Dans le pire des cas...tu en seras quitte pour offrir des vacances à deux de tes lieutenants...

Le drow resta silencieux on moment.

"- Très bien... je te fais confiance...

Il se réinstalla plus confortablement contre son assassin et soupira de contentement

"- décidément, tu me donnes de bien mauvaises habitudes

"- Pourquoi?

"- Parce que je préfères paresser au lit avec toi plutôt que de semer le chaos et la zizanie chez moi, ce que je fais depuis ma naissance... c'est triste quand même !!!

"- Parce que tu crois que devenir paresseux à mon age c'est mieux? Je vais devenir gros et gras...

Jarlaxle renifla.

"- Je doute. En revenant j'ai vu tes élèves. Ils ne parlent que de toi et a quel point tu es bon prof et "Entreri il dit que..."

"- Peut être, mais à force de paresser avec toi, je vais faire du lard...

"- Meuh non mon coeur... ne t'en fait pas, je te ferais faire de l'exercice si tu le souhaite... un bon massage te remuera le lard..." Il se releva. "Un petit massage ???

A peine avait-il fait sa proposition que l'assassin gisait déjà torse nu sur le ventre sur le lit.

Le drow éclata de rire

"- Aimerais-tu mes massage petit humain ??

Il lui pinça doucement la fesse à travers le tissu.

"- Je vais chercher de l'huile." Il revint avec une huile légèrement bleutée qui fleurait bon les épices. "Est ce que ça te convient comme huile ?

"- Essaye toujours..." indiqua l'humain d'un geste vague. "Nous verrons bien...

Le drow fit couler l'huile entre les omoplates de l'humain et commença à le masser.

"- De l'huile de corne de sabot de rothe mélangée avec un peu d'huile d'écaille de lézard... super contre les courbatures, les panaris, la gastroentérite et la dépression nerveuse..." Il renifla. "Parfumé aux épices de la surface…

"- Hmmmmmmmm...mes vieux os apprécient..." ronronna l'assassin. "Grandement...

Le drow eut un sourire mais ne dit rien.

Ce n'était pas l'huile qui soulageait ses vieux os... loin de la...

Soupirant d'abondance, Entreri se laissait peu à peu couler sur le lit.

C'était booooooooooon...

Tellement bon...

"- Tu es merveilleux mon elfe...

Jarlaxle l'embrassa sur la nuque.

"- Merci...

Il reprit son massage.

Un vrai de vrai pour une fois.

Il prenait grand plaisir à s'occuper de son humain et à lui montrer son affection autrement que par des gestes plus...intimes...

Soupirant et ronronnant même à présent, l'assassin coulait toujours plus sur le lit, ravi de sentir Jarlaxle s'occuper de lui.

Et il ignorait qui de l'huile ou des mains du drow - les deux peut être? - lui faisait autant de bien. Il n'avait qu'à moitié plaisanté en disant que cela faisait du bien à ses vieux os...

Le drow continua son massage plus d'une heure avant de se redresser.

"- Tu sais que je vais finir par t'imposer un massage tous les soirs ??" Il lui effleura la croupe du plat de la main en une caresse tendre. "Qu'en penses-tu mon cœur?

Un ronronnement tonitruant lui répondit comme Entreri roulait sur le dos.

Il le considéra un instant avant de soudainement lier ses mains à sa taille et l'attirer contre lui.

"- Je dis que c'est une bonne idée...

Le mercenaire gloussa et se laissa faire.

"- Alors c'est décidé...

Il aurait bien aimé que l'humain propose de lui en faire lui aussi mais bon...

Il soupira de contentement.

"- Nous pourrons repartir après demain je pense... Ca ne te fera rien d'abandonner tes élèves ???? Kalfein t'apprécie tout particulièrement ...

"- Demain? Dommage...

"- On peut partir plus tard si tu le souhaites... je pensais que le soleil te manquait...

"- C'est vrai mais...j'aimerais assez voir ce que donneront mes conversations du jour. Et puis je ne peux pas laisser mes élèves après 2 leçons seulement!" ajouta-t-il en bougonnant.

Le drow se bouina contre son assassin.

"- D'accord, alors nous resterons un peu plus longtemps..." Il eut un sourire malicieux. "Tu es sûr que le café ne te manquera pas trop ?

"- Hmmmmm..."

L'assassin fit mine de réfléchir un moment.

Non le café ne lui manquerait pas...à condition qu'il ait tout son temps pour se réveiller le matin...

"- Voyons...le café est noir...amer, mais doux avec du sucre...il est dangereux et bon en même temps..." susurra-t-il, comme plongé dans ses réflexions. "Hmmmm..." Sans prévenir, il donna un grand coup de langue sûr la gorge du drow avant de se lécher les babines, songeur. "Hmmmm...Avec un soupçon de sucre tu feras un parfait substitut...

Le drow secoua la tête, amusé.

"- Ha mon petit humain... plus le temps passe et plus je te trouve merveilleux...

Il était heureux de voir l'humain s'ouvrir progressivement. Ca le rendait heureux...

Entreri rosit doucement.

"- Je...j'étais quand même sérieux tu sais...

"- Mais je sais mon assassin... et moi aussi !

Il l'embrassa encore dans le cou puis se bouina contre lui.

"- Oh...

L'humain ferma les yeux et soupira doucement.  
Il était si bien avec Jarlaxle...

"- Tu as quelque chose à faire encore aujourd'hui? Il doit être la fin de l'après midi non?

"- Il est deux heures avant le dîner. Et à part aller voir mes lieutenants, je n'ai pas grand chose à faire et cela pourra attendre demain. Pourquoi ??? Tu veux encore paresser au lit pendant des heures ???

"- C'est comme tu veux. Je me renseignais simplement...

Pourtant, Entreri serra un peu plus contre son elfe. Il aimait de plus en plus être au chaud avec son elfe tout proche pour des heures de ronrons. Décidément très mauvais pour son image de marque...

"- Que dirais-tu de prendre un bain, et de dîner ici tranquillement? Enfin si c'est possible...

Jarlaxle eut un sourire amusé. 

"- Prendrais-tu finalement plaisir à ma présence près de toi ???" Il l'embrassa gentiment. "C'est un programme qui me va... je verrais Kimmy et les autres demain...

"- Depuis quand ai-je laissé entendre que je n'aimais pas que tu sois avec moi?" ronchonna Entreri en pinçant la taille de l'elfe. "Et puis de toute façon, Kimmuriel ne doit plus être disponible à l'heure qu'il est...

"- Ha ?? Et comment le sais-tu ?? Il t'a dis quel était son planning de la soirée ?? Je vais finir par croire qu'il te reluque pour te parler autant... je suis jaloux." Siffla le drow avant de mordre presque durement la gorge de l'humain puis lui lécher la nuque a petits coups de langues affamés

Entreri avala sa salive avec difficulté comme il se retenait de pencher la tête de coté pour laisser meilleur accès à son elfe.  
Pourquoi diable avait-il fallu qu'il ait la gorge presque aussi sensible que les reins??

"- Aucu...aucune chance, ne t'en fait pas...et puis il ne m'a pas parlé tant que ça...

Le drow continua à le mordiller avec entrain.

"- Ha oui ??? Tu m'as pourtant dis que tu y avais presque passé la journée..."

Il donna un vrai coup de dent, marquant la peau fine de rouge.

Entreri inspira soudainement et ferma les yeux. L'elfe voulait lui soutirer des informations, tentait de jouer sur un point sensible tout juste découvert, et ils le savaient tous les deux...

"- Tu n'as pas...qu'un...lieutenant, que je sache... Kimmuriel, Rai'Guy, Berg'inyon, Valas et bien d'autres encore...

Jarlaxle continua ses caresses, ajoutant de petites chatouilles du bout des doigts juste au creux des reins. 

"- Certes, mais peu ont assez de cervelle pour mettre de coté leur xénophobie pour venir te parler...

"- Parce que Kimmuriel présente comme quelqu'un prêt à s'adresser à un iblith??

Bien malgré lui, Entreri gémit doucement et pencha la tête de coté. Il écarta un peu lui cuisses sans même y prêter attention et soupira lourdement.  
Quelque part c'était prévisible mais tout de même...

Jarlaxle calma aussitôt ses caresses.  
Il voulait juste en faire profiter son humain, rien de plus.

"- Par rapport aux autres, oui...

Un peu haletant, Entreri se détendit peut à peu et finit par rouvrir les yeux à demie.

"- Crois-tu vraiment?

"- Certain." Ronronna Jarlaxle avant de cesser complètement ses caresses, se contentant de serrer son humain contre lui.

"- Et bien...peut être bien, peut être pas...

Jarlaxle renifla.

"- Tu ne veux pas lâcher le morceau hein..." Il lui claqua la croupe sans ménagement. "Vilain!

"- AIE! Peut être mais je suis un homme de parole mon petit monsieur à grandes oreilles!

"- Et moi pas peut-être ???" Ronronna le drow en caressant la fesse malmenée avant d'embrasser gentiment l'assassin dans le cou. 

A force de câlineries, peut-être parviendrait-il à le faire parler...

Entreri se détendit.

"- Mouais...Tu es peut être un homme de paroles, mais tu es fourbe quand même. La preuve: tu essayes de me soudoyer..." ronronna-t-il finalement en penchant légèrement la tête de coté.

"- Je n'essaye pas de te soudoyer mon cher assassin a moi... juste de te tirer les vers du nez... tu connais ma curiosité..." Il se remit à lui caresser la fesse avant de lui embrasser le cou. "Et puis... si je n'essaye pas de te soudoyer, ce n'est pas toi qui le fera.

"- Méfie toi tu vas finir en concierge..." ronronna l'assassin en s'étendant un peu plus sous les caresses de son drow. " Et puis pour une fois que je sais quelque chose que tu ignores...

Le drow se pencha et lui niaqua gentiment la fesse. 

"- Je sais et c'est bien ce qui m'horripile!

L'assassin eut un petit rire tendre.

"- Es-tu donc curieux au point de maltraiter mes cuirs mon petit elfe?

"- Je ne voudrais jamais te maltraiter mon cher cœur... Juste leur rendre la souplesse d'antan..." Rit le drow avant de lui embrasser gentiment la fesse et de le reprendre dans ses bras. 

C'était bon de jouer ainsi sans risque et pour le plaisir.

"- Pourtant c'est ce que tu étais en train de faire! Et tu t'attaquais à l'intégrité de ma personne en plus...

"- Bah... je l'aime bien ta personne... et puis, je suis le seul qui ai le droit d'y toucher a ta personne... hein ?????

Il se bouina aussitôt contre l'humain et le caressa de plus belle, charmeur.

Uniquement pour taquiner l'elfe, l'humain fit mine de réfléchir à la chose...

"- Hmmmm...voyons...tu es un bon parti, tu es fortuné...tu te bats plutôt bien...et puis tu as de l'influence...hmmm...je pense que c'est acceptable oui: tu es donc le seul à pouvoir toucher à ma personne..." Il embrassa alors son elfe, d'abord du bout des lèvres, puis plus profondément... "...mais il n'empêche que je ne dirais rien mon elfe...

Le drow se mit à bouder.

"- Méchant humain !!!" Pour la peine, il le bascula sur le dos et s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses. "Comment vais-je me venger???

"- En me mangeant tout cru...?" suggéra Entreri, serviable, avec un grand sourire, charmeur à son tour.

"- Cru mais en sauce !!!

"- Laquelle?" osa demander l'assassin, un sourcil haussé, en priant un quelconque dieu qui l'entendrait de tout faire pour que Jarlaxle n'en profite pas pour se moquer de lui.

Le drow eut un sourire charmeur.  
Il sauta du lit, alla fouiller dans un petit coffre a la tête du lit et en revint avec une petit aiguière en cristal remplis d'un genre de sirop brun.  
Il l'ouvrit, en fit couler un peu sur les lèvres d'Entreri, puis l'embrassa chaleureusement, mêlant leur baiser de chocolat.

Un peu surpris au départ, Entreri se remit rapidement et apprécia le baiser sucré à sa juste valeur.  
Il répondit avec enthousiasme au baiser de son elfe, laissant l'une de ses mains venir se glisser sur ses reins...

Jarlaxle geignit doucement.  
Il repoussa l'humain et se réinstalla près de lui.

"- Tu me dis hein sur je vais trop loin...

"- Ne t'en fait pas..."

L'assassin eut un petit sourire aux accents timides et lui déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez.  
Oui, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait...il l'aimait beaucoup son Jarlaxle...

Rassuré, le drow versa un peu de chocolat sur ses doigts et les présenta à l'assassin.  
Il se contenterait de jeux tout à fait innocents…

Sans se faire prier, Entreri saisit délicatement le poignet de l'elfe, et approcha ses doigts de ses lèvres.

Les yeux mi clos, ronronnant presque, il commença à nettoyer l'index de Jarlaxle à petits coups de langue paresseux. Peu à peu, des images et impressions, dues à des traitements semblables que l'elfe avait prodigués à d'autres parties de son anatomie, lui revenaient en tête, et presque instinctivement, il reproduisait les mêmes gestes...

Le drow sentit la chaleur lui monter au visage.

Pour une fois, il n'avait pensé à rien de tendancieux en proposant ce jeu à l'humain !! Et maintenant... maintenant il se faisait pigeonner par lui même...

C'était désolant.

Les yeux brillant, il se pouvait s'empêcher de ronronner doucement en voyant la petite langue rose d'Entreri courir sur ses doigts noirs.

Tranquille, plus appliqué que jamais, Entreri continuait son long nettoyage, passant au majeur une fois seulement que l'index fut parfaitement propre de toute trace de chocolat.

Comprenant peu à peu l'effet qu'il avait sur l'elfe, l'assassin s'appliquait toujours plus, appuyant un mieux un coup de langue, jouant plus des lèvres autour de la dernière phalange...

Tout l'art de la juste mesure pour savoir jusqu'où aller trop loin...

Le drow ferma les yeux.

Frémissant, il soupira doucement.

"- Je n'avais pas dans l'idée de jouer comme ca...C'est ca le pire..." Murmura le drow en se moquant de lui même

"- Vraiment...?" articula lentement l'humain d'une voix grave et bien modulée, entre deux coups de langues appliqués.

"- Oui..." Murmura encore le drow alors que ses reins le brulaient de plus en plus.

Mais il s'était promis !!! Il restait donc de marbre a la fois face a l'adversité et dans son pantalon...

"- Hmmm...t'ai déjà dit..." continua l'assassin, toujours sur le même ton, "que j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé le chocolat...?"

Le drow sourit.

"- Non, je ne savais pas...

Il remit un peu de chocolat sur sa main et comme par hasard en fit couler un peu sur son torse.

"- Oups ?

Ses yeux brillants qu'une lueur qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue, Entreri rampa doucement sur le lit. Il reprit le poignet fin entre ses doigts et recommença le même manège, les yeux mi clos, toujours plus attentif que jamais.

Il termina de nettoyer les doigts, les uns après les autres, avant de passer au torse de l'elfe, toujours avec la même application...

"- Et tu es maladroit en plus...

Le drow gémit.

"- Très très... j'en mériterais presque une punition..."

Il fit couler dans sa bouche un peu de chocolat, en renversant à nouveau sur lui.

"- Décidément...

Il donna la bouteille à l'humain.

"- Autant que tu la gardes tu ne crois pas ?

"- Je pourrais être plus maladroit encore..." Il fit courir sa langue le long de lèvres de l'elfe noir pour y récupérer le chocolat qui y avait coulé. "Et puis...je suis très occupé...

Jarlaxle ferma les yeux.

"- Alors je ne vais pas te déconcentrer davantage." Ronronna-t-il en se laissant faire, très content.

"- N'est ce pas...Nous ne voudrions pas que je me montre...maladroit, moi aussi..." souffla Entreri avant d'effleurer un téton brun du bout des dents.

Le drow lâcha un petit gémissement.

"- Oui...oui, tu as raisons…

Il se laissa aller sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

Il ne ferait rien pour forcer les choses...

Il resterait aussi stoïque que possible.

Entreri ne l'intéressait pas que pour le cul et il le lui prouverait

Toujours à son occupation, qu'il appréciait d'ailleurs de plus en plus, Entreri prenait un peu plus de plaisir à ces caresses avec chaque nouvelle qu'il donnait, et il s'appliquait toujours plus, soucieux d'être toujours plus prévenant avec son elfe.

Le drow ronronnait a présent sans fin simplement content que son humain le câline.

C'était bon aussi... presque aussi bon que de se faire chevaucher !

Quand il eut nettoyé tout le chocolat, Entreri observa un instant le drow étendu sur le lit.

Il lui prit délicatement l'aiguière des mains et versa "maladroitement" du chocolat sur le torse et le ventre de l'elfe.

"- Ah, tu vois à quel point je suis maladroit mon elfe...?

Le drow frémit.

"- Tu es un vilain mon assassin..." Il rattrapa une goutte de chocolat avant qu'elle tombe sur le drap et se lécha le doigt. "C'est bonnnn...

L'assassin eut un petit soupir faussement désolé.

"- Est-ce ma faute si je suis maladroit...?

Le drow fit la moue.

"- Non mais il va falloir nettoyer.

"- Bien entendu..." souffla l'assassin avant de se remettre au travail avec la même application...


	34. Chapter 34

Le drow frémit de la tête aux pieds.  
Il n'avait pas voulu initier de jeux !!!  
Il méritait des gifles...Il voulait juste partager quelques moment sensuels avec son humain et c'était tout, pas mettre le feu à Bregan d'Aerthe à cause de son excès d'hormones !!!  
Avec un soupir de plaisir, il frémit doucement.

Toujours plus appliqué, Entreri donnait de petits coups de langue gourmands sur la peau de son elfe, glissant entre ses cuisses comme il quittait son torse pour gagner son ventre ensuite...  
C'était bon de sentir Jarlaxle frémir sous ses assauts, de le sentir de retenir d'exprimer le désir qui le tenaillait tout autant que lui, à en juger par la tension de ses pantalon...  
Malgré tout, l'humain restait heureux de l'obscurité qui leur donnait un peu d'intimité. Si ses conversations avec Berg'inyon d'abord et Kimmuriel ensuite l'avait grandement aidé, mais il lui restait tout de même certaines inhibitions...  
Quoique: au fur et à mesure des secondes, elles semblaient tomber les une après les autres pour le laisser plus joueur que jamais...  
Finalement, quoiqu'il puisse faire, tout ce qui pouvait se passer entre eux resterait entre eux, et personne ne saurait jamais, mis à part son elfe et lui, qu'il avait gémit ou crié ou avait supplié d'avoir plus alors que son elfe était entre ses cuisses. Ce qu'ils partageaient n'étaient qu'à eux.  
Et savoir que le mercenaire ne dirait rien, ne se moquerait pas, ne le forcerait pas s'il essayait de donner pour s'apercevoir finalement qu'il n'en était pas capable...  
C'était d'ailleurs en partie pour ça qu'il l'aimait tant, son elfe noir...

Alangui sur le lit, frémissant de la tête au pied, le drow murmurait dans sa langue natale sans même savoir ce qu'il disait.  
Les doigts crocheté dans la couverture pour repousser le besoin impérieux de renversé son amant et de le faire sien, il cherchait a être le plus offert possible.  
Il voulait que son assassin sache qu'il n'avait pas pour seul intérêt son entre jambe et son postérieur

Quand l'humain parvint finalement à la fin de ses réserves de chocolat liquide sur la peau brune, il reprit l'aiguière une nouvelle fois, et en laissa couler une fine ligne sur le ventre du drow. Alors même qu'il la relevait, il donna légèrement du poignet et un fin filet de chocolat glissa sur le haut du pantalon de cuir du mercenaire...

"- AH décidément..." se lamenta faussement Entreri. "Heureusement que je ne suis pas aussi maladroit avec les armes...

Le drow gémit.

"- Mon pantalon !!! il ne savait pas trop s'il se plaignait de la tache ou du fait que l'humain allait un peu loin en besogne a son gout...  
Hé, il faisait de son mieux mais il y avait, des limites à ce qu'il pouvait supporter sans réagir!!!

L'assassin considéra un instant l'elfe noir.

"- Bien triste en effet. Mais ne t'en fait pas mon petit elfe: je vais rapidement réparer mes maladresses..." ronronna-t-il ne se penchant sur le ventre de Jarlaxle.

Le drow gémit pour de bon cette fois.  
Entreri voulait vraiment l'amener au delà de ses limites de résistance !!

"- Tu veux... ma mort!!!

"- Bien sûr que non mon elfe noir. Bine au contraire d'ailleurs..." soupira encore l'assassin, entre deux coups de langue que le ventre tendu.

Peu à peu, il descendit encore.  
Jarlaxle haletait, lui même n'avait plus le souffle très régulier, et semblait sur le point de lui sauter dessus. Qu'à cela ne tienne: personne n'entrait dans la chambre de Jarlaxle sans y être invité et encore moins à cette heure-ci...  
Encrant ses yeux sombres et fiévreux à ceux de son elfe noir, il descendit lentement, et donna un premier coup de langue tout aussi décomposé sur une goute de chocolat, tombée juste en dessous de sa ceinture...

Le drow lâcha un petit sanglot étouffé.  
Un bruit de déchirure se fit entendre mais il n'en cessa pas de malaxer encore et encore les draps entre ses doigts.

"- Entreri!!!

Il n'allait pas le laisser comme ça après quand même ???

Intérieurement très content de son effet, Entreri poursuivit avec le première trainée, un peu plus bas que cette petite goute isolée...  
Il n'avouerait jamais qu'il s'amusait follement et que l'aiguière emplie de chocolat était devenue l'une de ses plus fidèles amies à mesure que le jeu avançait...

Le drow cessa presque aussitôt de réfléchir.  
Les nerfs en total overload, il lâcha un gémissement pitoyable puis se fit plus mou encore, se tortillant de temps en temps sous les caresses de son assassin.  
L'humain dépassait en sadisme sa sœur Vendes...

Jubilant presque, l'assassin termina la première trace, puis descendit encore, se trouvant cette fois franchement sur l'entrejambe gonflée du mercenaire drow.  
S'appliquant encore plus que précédemment, ronronnant du fond de gorge, l'assassin détailla plus encore chacun de ses gestes, les exécutant dans une lenteur proche de l'insupportable, même pour lui...

Le drow lâcha un petit cri rauque en sentant les lèvres d'Entreri sur lui.  
C'était de la pure torture.  
Se mordant els lèvres presque au sang, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas bouger.  
Surtout, ne pas bouger...  
il ne devait pas effrayer l'humain. Il ne devait pas lui faire croire qu'il ne le considérait que comme un simple jouet...  
Les larmes de frustration roulant lentement sur ses joues, il attendit.

Tremblant presque autant que son amant à présent, l'assassin termina de nettoyer les dernières traces de chocolat sur le cuir avant de se redresser lentement.  
Le souffle court, il ferma les yeux et prit une longue inspiration pour tâcher de se calmer.

"- Jarlaxle...?" souffla-t-il d'un filet de voix rauque.

Le drow rouvrit les yeux, haletant.  
Les muscles secoués de spasmes, il gémit un peu. 

"- A...Artemis...

Hésitant soudain, le cœur battant la chamade, Entreri baissa les yeux un instant avant de les encrer une nouvelle fois à ceux de l'elfe, plus déterminé que jamais.  
Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, aussi, installé comme il l'était à califourchon sur le haut de cuisses du drow, il choisit un autre moyen, plus simple encore de communiquer.  
Avec autant d'application pour nettoyer le chocolat, il signa juste quelques mots, prenant bien garde à les former correctement...  
"J'ai envie de toi."

Le drow sourit tendrement.  
Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir apprit "moi aussi" ou "je suis à toi" mais ce n'était pas grave.  
Il attrapa gentiment l'humain par la nuque et se dressa pour venir lui effleurer les lèvres des siennes 

"- Je suis tout à toi..." Murmura-t-il lentement, totalement abandonné à lui. 

Il était heureux que ce soit son assassin qui fasse le premier pas…

Un peu ennuyé que l'elfe n'ait pas saisi le sens de ses signes, Entreri baissa les yeux et chercha ses mots. Il aurait aimé avoir plus de signes à son vocabulaire, ne se sentant pas vraiment de faire sa demande de vive voix.  
Pourtant il devrait s'y résoudre...  
Il chercha encore un instant ses mots avant de murmurer dans un souffle.

"- Non Jarlaxle je... j'ai envie...de toi..." articula-t-il finalement, espérant que l'elfe comprendrait, même s'il ne pouvait soutenir son regard à présent.

Le drow resta un instant incapable de parler.  
Entreri était **sûr** de ce qu'il disait ??  
Il voulait qu'il...le fasse sien ???  
Jarlaxle hésita.  
Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire mal ou l'effrayer encore 

"- Tu... es... sur ??? 

Il avait tellement envie de lui que ça lui faisait mal

L'assassin lui jeta un regard timide avant de baisser les yeux à nouveau et de hocher doucement la tête.  
Oui il était sûr.  
Si un combattant tel que Berg'inyon, fier, influent, et Kimmuriel, tout aussi puissant et influent se donnait à un autre mâle...c'est que la chose était loin d'être dégradante, comme il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser. Et moins encore en sachant les sentiments de Jarlaxle à son égard...

Le drow hésita encore longuement puis se redressa.  
Il prit gentiment son assassin dans ses bras et le berça longuement contre lui, l'embrassant tendrement. 

"- Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire pour arrêter mon assassin... a tout moment..."

Il le fit s'allonger près de lui et se perdit dans les caresses et baisers dont il couvrit Entreri.  
Lentement, il se dénuda et le déshabilla à son tour. 

"- Peut-être préfèrerais-tu être...dessus...comme moi..." Proposa-t-il pour qu'il puisse avoir toute latitude à contrôler les choses.

Toujours silencieux et toujours aussi incapable de soutenir le regard de son elfe, Entreri fit simplement "non" de la tête.

Il ne se sentait pas encore capable d'une telle chose, pas avec son passé encore trop présent dans sa mémoire.

Si Jarlaxle ne prenait pas les choses en main, il n'arriverait à rien et il le savait...

"- Comme tu veux..."

Bien décidé à faire passer les choses aussi bien que possible, Jarlaxle quitta le lit juste le temps d'attraper une bouteille d'huile puis repris son humain dans ses bras.  
Caressant la peau fine et frémissante de l'assassin, il espérait le détendre assez pour qu'il prenne plaisir à la manœuvre.  
De toute façon, s'il n'y prenait pas plaisir, ça n'aurait aucun intérêt.  
Joueur tout soudain, il prit à son tour le chocolat avant d'en verser un peu sur ses lèvres.  
Il embrassa encore son amant, partageant la saveur sucrée entre eux.

"- Je ne sais pas si tu es prêt..."

Il lui sourit.  
Il lui donnerait ce qu'il voulait, mais sans qu'il s'en angoisse et s'en rende compte... le plus naturellement du monde, tout simplement.  
Là, il était tellement stressé à l'idée de se donner qu'il ne profiterait de rien.  
Autant prendre une petite heure pour le détendre.

"- Fais...ce qui te semble juste. Je te fais confiance. Simplement...

L'assassin hésita, laissant sa phrase en suspend, timide soudain.

"- Simplement ???" Les doigts du drow courait sur la peau de l'humain sans jamais s'arrêter, le caressant tendrement et cherchant à amener autant de plaisir que possible. "Me suis-je jamais moqué de toi pour ça mon assassin ??? Ne craint pas de me parler..." Il l'embrassa tranquillement dans le cou comme s'ils étaient coutumiers de la situation.

"- Simplement," continua l'assassin toujours aussi bas après une pause, "Ne me pause pas de questions. Je veux juste...juste...ressentir...Rien d'autre. S'il te plait..." ajouta-t-il encore après une pause, un ton plus bas.

Le drow hocha la tête.

"- D'accord...

Et comme pour lui obéir, il reprit ses caresses.

D'abord de simples baisers, puis ses mains qui coururent sur sa peau.

Lentement, il incendiait chaque nerf, chaque centimètre de peau, attentif a la moindre réaction de l'humain.

Lentement, très lentement, ses caresses descendait petit a petit sur le corps d'Entreri.

Des baisers couraient sur son ventre et ses cuisses, cherchant à lui faire demander davantage.

Se détendant doucement, l'assassin finissait par ouvrir peu à peu les cuisses, à s'abandonner aux mains de son elfe, les yeux clos

Le souffle court, il se laissait aller parfois à quelques gémissements à peine murmurés...

Encouragé par chaque son émis par l'humain, le drow se faisait un point d'honneur a se montrer plus tendre et plus doux, murmurant des mots tendre a chaque nouvelle caresse.

Il voulait que l'humain le supplie de le faire sien... pas pou la supplique, juste qu'il soit sur...

Petit à petit, il effleurait le membre d'Entreri et l'intérieur de ses cuisses, laissait ses doigts se perdre entre ses jambes, effleurer la peau tendre en dessus...

Il aimait entendre son humain et le voir se tortiller sous ses mains.

Toujours plus perdu dans les caresses que lui prodiguait son drow, Entreri se laissait faire avec un plaisir non feint.

Il se laissait toujours plus aller, se montrait toujours plus offert, ouvrant largement les cuisses, laissant filer quelques coups de bassin involontaires...

Satisfait de l'abandon manifeste d'Entreri, Jarlaxle versa libéralement e l'huile sur sa main avant de pénétrer l'assassin d'un doigt, aussi doucement que possible.

Comme la première fois qu'il 'lavai touché ainsi, il restait a l'affût de la moindre crispation, de la moindre inquiétude.

Aussitôt, il immobilisait sa main et attendait, rassura l'assassin avant de recommencer ses mouvements de vas et vient.

Une fois sur qu'il s'était habitué, il ajouta un second doigt, puis un troisième.

Le souffle saccadé, aspirant de grandes goulées d'air comme il le pouvait, l'humain se laissait tomber tête le première dans le plaisir que lui donnait l'elfe, confiant qu'il agirait pour le mieux, et pour lui avant tout.

Rien ne servait de s'inquiéter des détails: Jarlaxle était là pour lui donner du plaisir, s'occuper de lui le dorloter...

"- Ja...Jarla...Jarlaxle...

Le drow lui ferma les lèvres d'un baiser.

Il le tortura de ses doigts encore quelques minutes puis les retira.

La bouteille d'huile a la main, il s'en couvrit le membre avant de venir prendre place entre les cuisses d'Entreri.

Gentiment, il se positionna puis l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Lentement, il le posséda de quelques millimètres avant de s'immobiliser, prêt à tout stopper à la moindre réaction négative de son assassin.

Les yeux clos, le souffle plus court que jamais, Entreri ouvrait pourtant largement les cuisses, pendant qu'il tenait d'une poigne de fer les biceps du drow, comme pour le défier de l'abandonner maintenant.

Il ne pensait plus à présent, et depuis un moment déjà. Il n'était qu'un instrument de plaisir entre les mains d'un virtuose...

Satisfait de voir l'humain s'offrir ainsi, Jarlaxle le posséda lentement.

Lui murmurant des mots doux d'encouragement, il s'immobilisa une fois complètement en lui.

Il l'embrassa une fois de plus.

"- Tout a moi, mon assassin...

Lorsqu'il fut sur que l'humain était bien, il se mit en mouvement.

Aussitôt, Entreri s'accrocha à Jarlaxle comme si ça vie en dépendait.

Il lui laboura le dos en poussant un long gémissement de plaisir.

Il s'était attendu à peu près à tout mais certainement pas à ceci...

Jarlaxle frémit en sentant les ongles d'Entreri lui déchirer le dos.

Incapable de se retenir, il laissa lui échapper un brusque mouvement de reins mais parvint a s'immobiliser, au moins le temps de reprendre son contrôle.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

"- La mon assassin... là..."

Il s'appuya sur le coude, collant étroitement son torse contre celui d'Entreri.

Comme il put, il glissa sa main libre entre eux et effleura sa virilité du bout des doigts.

Un autre cri échappa à l'humain, suivit d'un autre gémissement et d'un sanglot de plaisir.

"- Jar...Jarlaxle...

Le drow accéléra peine son rythme, laissant sa main posée sur le membre de son amant.

"- Détends toi mon coeur..."

A lents mouvements coulés, il le prenait avec un plaisir intense.

Jamais encore il n'avait eut d'amant aussi bon que son Entreri...

Cherchant naturellement à avoir plus, l'assassin finit par nouer ses jambes sur les reins de son elfe, le souffle toujours plus court, les yeux fermés.

Il haletait le nom de son amant alors qu'il s'accrochait toujours plus à lui, demandant plus sans savoir ce qui pourrait être meilleur que ça, mélangeant commun et quelques mots de drow, venant à la rencontre des reins de son mercenaire...

Par tous les enfers c'était si bon!!

Obéissant, le drow ne se fit pas prier pour accélérer ses coups de reins.

Avant longtemps, il le possédait plus rudement que jamais pendant que sa main courait sur son membre au même rythme.

Il voulait lui montrer à quel point l'étreinte d'un male pouvait être bonne. Et visiblement, il était en bon chemin...

La gorge à vif à force de crier son plaisir - il espérerait plus tard de tout son coeur qu'il y ait une bonne isolation - Entreri s'accrochait à Jarlaxle comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Jamais rien n'avait été aussi bon, aussi passionné non plus, jamais rien ne l'avait noyé dans un tel plaisir...

A présent totalement perdu dans le plaisir, Jarlaxle enfonça sans douceur ses dents dans l'épaule de son amant.

A grands coups de reins, il le besognait à s'en arracher de lourds sanglots à chaque mouvement.

Entreri était si étroit autours de lui...

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'assassin pour prendre violemment son plaisir, arrachant un dernier cri à sa gorge douloureuse...

Sentant les muscles déjà incroyablement étroit autour de lui, Jarlaxle abandonna

Il prit son plaisir avec autant de violence que l'humain.

Tremblant de la tête au pied, il se retira prudemment puis se laissa tomber près de son Entreri.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le berça contre lui.

Blotti contre son elfe, tentant de reprendre son souffle, Entreri tremblait de la tête aux pieds, incapable de se contrôler.

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait autant de plaisir à se donner, la première fois qu'il prenait autant de plaisir tout simplement...

Brusquement, il s'accrochait à l'elfe comme si son existence te sa raison en dépendait, ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'elfe le laisse...

Epuisé, le drow resserra son étreinte sur son assassin

"- Je ne te quitte pas mon Artemis... je suis la..." Il le berça contre lui comme un tout petit, lui murmurant quelques mots pour le rassurer. "Je suis la mon coeur...

"- Ja...Jarla...xle..." coassa-t-il, sa voix plus rauque que jamais. "Jar...axle je..."

Il toussa plusieurs fois, sa gorge trop irritée pour lui permettre de parler correctement.

Le drow se redressa.

Il attrapa la carafe près du lit, versa un verre d'eau a l'humain sans le lâcher puis se rebouina contre lui.

"- Tient…bois...

Sans prendre le verre, Entreri but à petites gorgées, avant de repousser doucement le verre à moitié vide.

Il reposa sa tête près de celle de l'elfe, sur l'oreiller, et ferma à demi les yeux.

"- Reste...s'i...te plait..." parvint-il à articuler après un gros effort, qui lui valut une nouvelle quinte de toux.

Le drow le lâcha juste le temps de récupérer la couverture et de la tirer sur eux.

Il reprit Entreri dans ses bras, s'installa confortablement puis lui présenta encore le verre.

"- Je ne vais nulle part mon assassin... dort, je ne te quitte pas...

Entreri but encore quelques gorgées d'eau fraîche, avant de se réinstaller lui aussi, la tête au creux de l'épaule de son elfe cette fois.

Il glissa un bras à sa taille et le sera doucement, puis ferma les yeux.

Il ne voulait pas être seul au matin...

Le drow le berça contre lui.

Il était fatigué mais n'avait pas sommeil.

Il voulait simplement l'avoir contre lui, profité de sa présence

Après quelques profondes inspirations, l'assassin finit par le céder au sommeil...

Il espérait simplement que Jarlaxle serait toujours présent, le lendemain...

Le drow embrassa le front de son amant.

Il ferma les yeux et se mit à somnoler légèrement.

Il était bien la...

Berg'inyon regardait sa chambre d'un air critique.

Il avait entassé tout le bordel qui traînait par terre habituellement sous son lit et dans son armoire histoire que ce soit propre puis avait fait à dîner.

A dîner...

Un plat de viande, un peu de fromage et des légumes d'ombre terre.

Pas folichon…

De son coté Kimmuriel piétinait dans ses appartements comme une pucelle de 15 ans attendant son premier rendez-vous. Cela l'énervait plus encore, mais tant pis.

Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que l'heure de retrouver Berg'inyon arrive.

Pas parce qu'il avait hâte de le voir, non, du tout.

Juste pour pouvoir…constater si les conseils de l'humain seraient efficaces. Rien de plus.

Du moins essayait-il de s'en convaincre…

Dans sa chambre, le maître d'armes finit d'arranger une poignée de mousse de rocher en fleur dans un pot remplit d'eau et le posa sur la table.

Se grattant la nuque, il finit par se vautrer sur sa chaise.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre Kimmuriel…

Dès que l'heure fut là, le thaumaturge se jeta dans le couloir et se retint tout juste de courir aux appartements du maître d'armes.

Après tout, qui lui disait qu'il ne croiserait pas quelqu'un d'autre qui en sortirait q'il arrivait trop tôt...?

A cette idée, son coeur se mit à battre un peu plus vite, et ne se calma pas le moins du monde quand il gratta à la sa porte, bien au contraire...

Le maître d'arme bondit sur ses pieds.

Au lieu de jeter un vague "entrez" avec les mains sur ses armes comme il l'aurait fait normalement, il alla ouvrir.

"- Entre...

Le télépathe hésita une seconde, mais finalement fit un pas en avant et pénétra dans la pièce.

Aussitôt il reconnut l'effort du maître d'arme et en fut étrangement touché. Là où d'habitude régnait le désordre et le chaos, tout était rangé et propre...

"- Bonsoir...

Le guerrier se racla la gorge et s'écarta pour le laisser entrer.

Il referma la porte a clé derrière le thaumaturge puis l'invita maladroitement a s'installer.

"- Un verre ???

Ses mains tremblaient un peu.

Kimmuriel apprécierait-il ses efforts ou n'en verrait-il rien ??? Pire ! S'il les voyait, y serait-il sensible ou se moquerait-il de lui ?

"- Euh oui s'il te plait...

Un peu maladroit, le maître d'arme servit deux verres d'alcool de fruit acheminé depuis la surface et en tendit un au mage.

"- Voila...

Tournant un peu en rond, il finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise retournée, mettant le dossier entre Kimmuriel et lui en une pathétique tentative de protection

Le thaumaturge trempa ses lèvres dans l'alcool et se mit presque à ronronner.

"- Hmmm...J'adore ça...

Il savait qu'il se montrait pathétiquement maladroit mais...Il pouvait sentir la gêne de Berg'inyon aussi et il ignorait si elle était de même nature que la sienne, ou si à l'inverse elle était due à des regrets quant à leur entrevue de la veille...

Il prit une autre gorgée d'alcool et s'offrit le luxe de se lisser aller dans son siège en fermant les yeux...

Si Berg'inyon voulait effacer physiquement son erreur de la veille, il lui en laissait le loisir. Il savait qu'il ne se défendrait pas de toute façon...

Le jeune Baenre finit son verre d'une gorgée et se resservit.

Il hésita puis quitta sa place pour venir s'asseoir près du mage.

"- Encore un peu ???" Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'âtre minuscule qu'il avait aménagé et ou réchauffait le dîner. "Le dîner n'est pas encore chaud...

"- Ce n'est pas grave..." souffla Kimmuriel, détendu. Il attendait le coup à présent. "Mais je veux bien un autre verre, s'il te plait...

La tête renversée sur le dossier de son fauteuil, il laissait son cou en grande partie exposée.

A un coup d'épée, au tranchant d'une dague, ou peut être à quelques baisers, s'il avait beaucoup de chance...

Berg'inyon le servit.

"- Ha zut ! Désolé !

Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il renversa une partie du liquide sur la main du mage.

Sans réfléchir, il lui ôta son verre, le posa, prit sa main entre les siennes et la nettoya à petits coups de langue avant de s'immobiliser, réalisant soudain son geste.

Rougissant, il releva les yeux sur lui, mal à l'aise.

Un peu surpris par l'attitude du maître d'armes, le thaumaturge ouvrit à demi les yeux et l'observa longuement en silence.

"- Ce n'est rien..." finit-il par murmurer.

Tout aussi maladroit, il s'approcha doucement, pour finir par venir effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

Il ignorait le pourquoi d'une pareille chose. Il en avait juste envie...

Sans réfléchir une seule seconde, Berg'inyon approfondit leur baiser et passa une main sur la nuque du télépathe

Il ne le lâcha que lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir.

Les joues roses et les lèvres gonflées, il recula un peu, interdit.

Tout aussi interdit que son compère, Kimmuriel ne tarda pas à revenir à sa rencontre pourtant. C'était bon de l'embrasser ainsi, se sentir ses mains l'attirer...

Le maître d'arme répondit une fois de plus au baiser avant de repousser le thaumaturge.

"- Pourquoi ???"

Cette fois, il ne s'en laisserait pas compter.

Il était un guerrier et les guerriers n'étaient pas connus pour leur subtilité.

Le télépathe détourna le regard.

"- J'en avais juste...envie...

Le maître d'arme se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

"- Pourquoi?

Il voulait une vraie réponse...

"- Je viens de te le dire. Juste par ce que j'en avais envie. Parce c'est...agréable...

Le maître d'arme se releva.

Il se détourna le temps de poser sur la table la bouteille qu'il avait encore a la main puis revint vers le mage.

Il le fixa longuement, le toisant largement depuis sa position debout puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

Résolument, il le poussa, l'enterrant un peu plus dans le siège.

Enfin, il se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa a pleine bouche, presque content de risquer de lui, ou de se faire mal?

Kimmuriel répondit au baiser, même s'il l'aurait préféré un peu plus calme, un peu plus...tendre. Mais après tout, il n'avait rien à espérer de ce coté là alors...

Le maître d'arme força encore un peu le baiser puis s'assit sur les cuisses de Kimmuriel

Rester ainsi accroupit devant lui était des plus désagréable et sentir les jambes sur drow sous les siennes, beaucoup plus agréable.

A croire que tout revenait au plaisir avec Kimmuriel entre ses bras.

Haletant, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'autre elfe noir et ferma les yeux.

A présent qu'il avait reprit possession de lui, il pouvait se permettre de lui montrer...de la tendresse, lorsqu'il déposa un mince filet de baisers sur son cou et sa gorge.

Aussitôt, Kimmuriel pencha la tête de coté, offrant meilleur accès, et glissa lentement ses mains autour du maître d'armes pour finir par l'enlacer...

"- Le...le dîner ne va-t-il pas brûler...?

Le drow se désincarcéra de l'autre et alla tirer la nourriture des flammes.

"- Si tu veux manger...

Il était un peu brusque mais ne savait comment réagir

"- Et...et toi? Tu as faim?

"- Oui... de toi..." Lâcha le maître d'arme, prêt à le voir partir.

Presque déçu, Kimmuriel baissa les yeux.

"- Et bien...rassasie-toi alors...

Sans se faire prier, le maître d'arme posa a nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du télépathe en un baiser aussi doux que maladroit.

Le souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient partagés la veille lui donnait une envie folle de recommencer même s'il se savait peu doué.

"- Aide moi.." demanda-t-il timidement avant de lui effleurer la nuque du bout des doigts, trop timide pour tenter quelque chose de plus...original

"- Pourquoi?" murmura le télépathe. "Tu t'es toujours très bien débrouillé...

Il n'y avait aucune moquerie, aucun mépris dans sa voix. Juste un peu de tristesse qu'il n'avait pu totalement masquer.

Après sa conversation avec l'humain, il avait osé espérer que Berg'inyon attendrait...un peu plus de lui. De toute évidence...

Le maître d'arme hésita.

Il ne savait comme s'exprimer, comment demander...

Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois sans rien dire.

"- Je veux... comme hier..." Finit-il par avouer, malade de l'idée de se faire éclater de rire au nez.

Kimmuriel réfléchit un instant.

"- Peut être vaudrait-il mieux gagner ton lit alors...

-

Berg'inyon hésita.

"- On a le temps..." Murmura-t-il avant de déposer encore des calmes baisers sur son cou et la naissance de son épaule.

Aussitôt Kimmuriel pencha de nouveau la tête, trop heureux de cette attention plus calme...

"- J'aime ça...

"- Moi aussi" avoua le jeune Baenre en continuant ses baisers et en glissant une main sous le piwafwi du télépathe.

Kimmuriel gémit doucement en se laissant un peu plus aller dans son fauteuil alors que ses bras revenaient enlacer le jeune Baenre...

C'était si bon de faire les choses de cette manière...

"- C'est tellement...bon...

Le guerrier hocha lentement la tête avant de venir l'embrasser encore.

"- Oui... Ce n'est pas normal pour des drows...

Il n'en arrêta pas ses baisers et ses caresses.

Il voulait savoir s'il y avait plus que le simple physique entre eux.

"- C'est...vrai mais..." Les mains du télépathe glissèrent sous la chemise du maître d'armes, venant lui caresser les dos. "C'est tout de même plus agréable que...avant. Tu ne trouves pas,

Berg'inyon arqua les reins et lâcha un gémissement de plaisir.

"- Si...si... continue a me toucher s'il te plait...

Les doigts de Kimmuriel lui enflammaient les nerfs comme il n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir pareille chose.

Le télépathe s'exécuta aussitôt, trop heureux d'entendre le bretteur parler ainsi...

Sa peau était douce et fine sous ses doigts, seulement dérangée parfois par de fines cicatrices, probablement causées par des cicatrisations sans l'aide de potions...

Il continua ses fines caresses et se mit à ronronner doucement...

"- Je pourrais faire cela des heures durant...

"- ne t'en prive pas." Feula le maître d'arme.

Peut-être que l'hum... Entreri avait raison finalement.

"- Puisque tu m'y invites alors...

A ses caresses, Kimmuriel ajouta quelques baisers, dans le cou ou sur les lèvres de Berg'inyon.

Rien n'avait jamais été si bon...

Le guerrier gémit doucement.

Les yeux clos, il s'abandonnait pleinement aux caresses que lui donnait le mage.

"- Finalement, il a peut-être raison." Murmura-t-il pour lui même

"- A quel propos...?

Berg'inyon se figea un instant.

Il n'avait pas voulu être entendu mais les caresses étaient si bonnes qu'elles lui faisaient oublier toute prudence

"- Rien... rien du tout…

Le rose monta aux joues du télépathe qui détourna un instant le regard.

"- J'ai parlé avec lui, moi aussi...

Le maître d'arme rougit aussi.

"- Ha... je vois..."

Il détourna les yeux un moment avec qu'un sourire de pure dérision ne lui monte aux lèvres

Nous voila tombées bien bas que de demander l'avis d'un iblith pour parvenir à gérer nos histoire d'amour..." Ricana-t-il, après avoir choisit ses mots avec le plus grand soin.

Kimmuriel en profita pour enfouir son visage dans son cou.

"- N'est-ce pas... Mais nous sommes forcé de reconnaître qu'il était le mieux placé pour savoir...

Berg'inyon renifla.

"- Sans doute..." Ils avaient assez parlés de l'humain. "Mais pour l'instant, j'ai autre chose en tête.

Il quitta les jambes du drow, le souleva dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'a sa chambre

Il le posa sur le lit quitta ses bottes puis s'allongea près de lui.

"- Puis-je...explorer??

"- Bien sûr...

Presque timidement, Berg'inyon glissa une main sous la tunique de Kimmuriel.

Lentement, il lui effleura le torse pendant qu'il prenait encore une fois ses lèvres, goûtant encore et toujours leur douceur et leur chaleur.

"- Je n'ose imaginer si Jarlaxle nous surprenait. Il se foutrait de nous jusqu'à notre mort...

"- J'en doute...

Le jeune Baenre renifla.

"- Pff. Il adore se foutre de nous... de moi...

Un peu amer, il secoua la tête.

Le chez des mercenaires avait toujours sembler prendre un malin plaisir a se ficher de lui et à le mettre dans des situations difficiles

Aussitôt les bras du thaumaturge entourèrent le jeune Baenre.

"- Laisse le dire...Il aime se moquer de tout et de tout le monde, prêtresses te matrones comprises...

Berg'inyon se bouina immédiatement dans les bras de son aîné et ferma les yeux.

C'était vrai que c'était bon de pouvoir se reposer près de quelqu'un, d'abandonner les masques et de se mettre, quelque part, sous la protection de quelqu'un d'autre, au moins pour quelque instants.

Kimmuriel soupira lourdement.

Qu'il était bien ainsi...

Il déposa un baiser sur le front du maître d'armes, et rapidement, défit le lien qui retenait ses longs cheveux.

"- Tu...tu as donné un cours aujourd'hui?

Le maître d'arme secoua la tête.

"- Non, j'ai passé toute la matinée avec Entreri..." Il embrassa doucement le cou de son mage et lui sourit. "On file un très mauvais coton

"- Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

"- Si quelqu'un apprenait... Il est facile de tuer l'un pour déstabiliser l'autre...

C'était une façon comme une autre d'avouer qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre.

L'étreinte du télépathe se resserra légèrement.

"- Oui. Alors...s'il te plait. Sois plus fort que tous les autres...

Le maître d'arme posa sa joue sur le torse de son amant.

"- Je fais toujours mon maximum...

"- Alors j'en ferai autant...

Le jeune Baenre ferma les yeux.

"- Je veux être tout à toi ce soir...

"- Tu...tu es sûr?" Le télépathe n'aurait pas été conte se donner lui non plus...

"- La nuit est longue... Nous aurons tout le temps de voir...

Kimmuriel garda le silence un instant avant de se fendre d'un léger sourire.

"- Tu as sans doute raison...

Il posa ses lèvres sur celle du maître d'armes et l'embrassa tendrement.

La nuit serait longue en effet...

Fin (de la première partie)


End file.
